Duel Academy 5D's Style
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: This story focuses on Luna's and Leo's and their friends adventures in Neo Domino Duel Academy. They are soon pulled in a huge adventure. Includes SlyxLuna and LeoxPatty! Also includes The Wicked Gods. Now being written by a new Author, but it's still going to be updated here!
1. Beginning of Duel Academy

Me: If you're reading this then you're looking at the rewritten version.

Leo: Why do you want to rewrite this?

Me: To remove ''Clenches fists'' DexterxLuna that were in this story.

Patty: What's so bad about Dexterx…?

Me: Don't you dare say it. I must change this story to be 100% Invitationshipping.

Sly: ''Blushing'' Let' just do the disclaimer.

Me: First time I hear that sentence coming from your mouth…Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy! Oh right…This Duel Academy is similar to the Duel Academy in GX meaning there are Obelisk, Ra and Slifer dorms and it's a boarding school.

It was a new year in Duel Academy. The sun was shining, birds were singing and world was at peace. Yes no one has tried to take it over in past week. Anyway the main characters were walking towards the Duel Academy.

''Why did they put me in Ra Yellow? I'm good enough to be Obelisk.'' Leo complained. He along with all the other boys are in the Ra Yellow.

''Stop whining. You should be glad to be Ra.'' Luna said. She along with Patty are in Obelisk Blue Dorms.

''You should be glad. Because you're girl you are automatically Obelisk.'' Rua said annoyed. It was unfair that there was only one girl dorm. They then continued to bicker.

''C'mon you two stop fighting.'' Dexter said trying to calm two siblings down.

''I agree with Dexter, stop fighting. Don't you agree Sly?'' Patty said. Sly had been silent the entire trip. Actually he wouldn't be here if Luna hadn't dragged him.

''Whatever.'' Sly said in his normal I don't care voice.

''Okay we're sorry.'' Both said at the same time.

''Good. It's not good to start a year by fighting.'' Bob said. Soon they arrived to the gates of Duel Academy. There a woman greeted them.

''Hello. You must be my new students. My name is Linda. You are Leo, Luna, Patty, Bob, Dexter and Sly correct?'' Linda asked. Group nodded as an answer and Linda started to smile. ''Great! Let me show you your rooms.'' Linda said and asked the group to follow her. As they walked around they were amazed by all the things there.

''I can't believe this place is so huge.'' Leo said amazed. Soon they arrived to Ra Yellow dorms.

''This is Dexter's and Leo's room.'' Linda said and showed them the room. It was normal having a double bed, sofa, table and bathroom.

''Great! I can't believe we're roommates.'' Leo said excited. Dexter also smiled.

''Yeah. It's awesome.'' Dexter said going inside. Linda then walked to the room next to it.

''And this is Bob's and Sly's room.'' Linda said. From boys expressions it was clear that they weren't pleased.

''I can't believe I have to share the room with you.'' Sly said coldly and went inside.

''I'm not so happy either.'' Bob said slightly miserably. Linda then went off to show girls their dorm.

''Hey Dexter! Let's have a duel right now.'' Leo said grabbing his duel disk.

''What? Already! But we just came here.'' Dexter said surprised. He knew Leo loved dueling, but to think this much.

''C'mon! Let's duel!'' Leo said.

''Fine fine. Let's go outside.'' Dexter said and took his duel disk.

''You two share this room.'' Linda said to Patty and Luna who were excited to share the room. She showed them the room and then left. Immediately after putting her stuff on the floor Patty was going to leave.

''Are you going somewhere?'' Luna asked confused.

''Back to the guys'' Patty said. At this Luna started to smile.

''Do you miss my brother that much?'' Luna asked with a teasing voice, which made Patty blush slightly.

''I don't. Let's just go.'' Patty said and Luna followed her. Once they got there they were surprised to see a duel going on. It was Leo VS Dexter with Leo in the lead. He had Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Radion on the field with 3000 Life Points. While Dexter had Batteryman D in Defense Mode with one face-down and 2600 Life Points. Leo had two cards in his hand, while Dexter had one. They also noticed Bob and Sly watching.

Power Tool Dragon: Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500

Morphtronic Radion: Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1800 Def: 900

Batteryman D: Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 1900

''How has the match been going Sly?'' Luna asked. Sly glanced at her and then looked back to the duel.

''Well, Leo got a really good start and Dexter got mildly good himself. Leo actually pretty quickly managed to summon Power Tool Dragon. Dexter got in bad position after Leo used Mirror Force. That's pretty much it.'' Sly said.

''Thanks Sly.'' Luna said smiling at him. Sly just nodded. Patty smiled at the two.

''Power Tool Dragon destroy Batteryman D.'' Leo said and Power Tool Dragon crushed the battery with its weapon. ''And now Morphtronic Radion attacks you directly.'' Leo said and again attack worked.

Dexter's LP: 800

''I set this card face-down and I end my turn.'' Leo said smiling.

''C'mon Dexter you can do it.'' Bob said.

''My turn. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I activate Battery Charger. Now I can special summon one Batteryman monster from my grave and I choose Batteryman AA. However in order to do so I must pay 500 Lifepoints'' Dexter said and battery with A on it appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 0

Dexter's LP: 300

''Then I activate Inferno Reckless Summon. Since I Special Summoned a monster with 1500 or less Attack Points I can special summon all copies of it from my deck, grave or hand. So I Special Summon two more Batteryman AA's. You can also summon copies of a monster on your side of the field.'' Dexter said and two more Batteryman AA's appeared. To the Leo's side of the field appeared one more Morphtronic Radion.

''Thanks Dexter, with two Morphtronic Radion's all Morphtronic monsters I control gain 1600 Attack Points.'' Leo said as Radion's attack increased to 2600.

''That doesn't matter since I have three Batteryman AA's. Batteryman AA gains 1000 Attack Points for each Batteryman AA's I control. That means…'' Dexter said.

Batteryman AA's ATK: 3000

''3000 Attack Points?'' Leo said surprised.

''That's impressive.'' Patty said surprised. Luna agreed.

''Now Batteryman AA destroy Morphtronic Radion, then second Batteryman AA destroy another Radion and final Batteryman AA destroy Power Tool Dragon.'' Dexter said and all three attacks worked.

Leo's LP: 700

''Whew, I survived.'' Leo said. He was glad to be still in the game.

''I place this card face-down and I end my turn.'' Dexter said smiling. He was going to win this.

''C'mon Leo!'' Patty cheered, while Luna smiled at her. She knows why she's cheering for him.

''My turn! Draw! I summon Morphtronic Boarden in Attack Mode.'' Leo said and skateboard appeared to the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 500 Def: 1800

''Thanks to Boarden's effect it can attack directly. Now go!'' Leo said and Boarden dashed towards Dexter.

''I activate Negate Attack. Now your attack is negated and your battle phase ended.'' Dexter said as Boarden hit invisible wall and jumped back to Leo's side of the field.

''I set this face-down and then it's your turn.'' Leo said. With his face-down he's going to win.

''My turn! I…'' Dexter was going to say, until…

''I play my Ring of Destruction. Now I destroy my Morphtronic Boarden and we both take damage equal to its Attack Points, which is 500.'' Leo said as ring appeared around Boarden.

''I activate Barrel Behind the Door. Now not only is the damage I would have taken negated, you take that damage. That means you take 1000 points of damage.'' Dexter said surprising Leo.

''What?'' Leo said surprised as ring exploded and smoke covered Leo's side of the field. Once the smoke cleared Leo was down on the ground.

Leo's LP: 0

Dexter smiled and de-activated his duel disk once the duel was over.

''That was great Dexter.'' Bob said. Tenpei just chuckled slightly.

''Leo, are you okay?'' Patty asked worried. Leo stood up and smiled at her slightly.

''I'm fine, just little bummed out. Nice job Dexter.'' Leo said.

''You were great too.'' Dexter said and the two friends high-fived. Suddenly they noticed bunch of students running towards the main arena.

''Where are all of you running to?'' Leo asked and random slifer student who was running stopped.

''One of the new students just challenged one of the best Ra Yellow duelists there is.'' Slifer said and then continued his running.

''That sounds great! Let's go!'' Leo said and ran off.

''Wait Leo!'' Patty yelled and all others ran after him. Even Sly.

Once they got to the arena they noticed Slifer on the other side and Ra on the other side. Lucky for them the duel hasn't started yet.

''This duel is between Jake of Slifer Dorm and Nick of Ra Yellow. Are both duelists ready?'' Judge asked and both nodded. ''Begin!'' Judge said and audience started to cheer.

Jake's LP: 4000

Nick's LP: 4000

'' I Start with Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I use Future Fusion. So I send three The White Stone of Legend's, Masked Dragon and Genesis Dragon to grave, so in two turns I can Fusion summon Five-Headed Dragon.'' Nick said shocking everyone.

''Five-Headed Dragon?'' Leo said surprised.

''In terms of Attack Points it along with Dragon Master Knight are the strongest monsters in the game.'' Dexter said.

''But that's not all. Thanks to the effects of The White Stone of Legend I can add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Since I send three I add three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my hand.'' Nick said once again shocking everyone.

''Blue Eyes White Dragon? Legendary card used by the Legendary Seto Kaiba! Why does he have them?'' Leo asked.

''Well after Seto Kaiba's death his three Blue-Eyes Dragons and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon were given as prizes in a huge tournament and I guess this guy was lucky enough to win.'' Dexter said. Leo looked at him surprised.

''You sure know a lot Dex.'' Leo said and Dexter laughed a bit.

''Then I use Polymerization. Now I fuse together three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to Fusion Summon this card. Arise mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' Nick said and huge three headed dragon appeared with a roar.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 4500 Def: 3800

''And don't think I'm stopping there. I activate Dragon's Mirror! Now I remove from my grave Three The White Stone of Legend's, Masked Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Fusion Summon, Five-Headed Dragon!'' Nick said and once again huge dragon appeared to the field, this time with five heads.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 5000 Def: 5000

Once again the audience gasped. This guy…he has amazing monsters.

''There's still more I summon Decoy Dragon, but it's not going to be on the field for long as I remove it from play to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.'' Small cute looking dragon appeared, but it soon disappeared and on its place was now dark dragon with armor.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2800 Def: 2400

''Don't think I'm done since he still has his special effect.'' Nick said.

''_Is this guy ever going to end his turn?'' _Sly thought annoyed. He was little impressed that he got so many monsters out but he has soon wasted his hand.

''Thanks to his effect I can Special Summon from my grave my Genesis Dragon.'' Nick said and to the field appeared new dragon. This was little smaller and was red in color.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2200 Def: 1800

''I think that's enough punishment for now.'' Nick said and finally ended his turn after summoning four monsters.

''There's no way he can destroy all those monsters.'' Leo said not believing he could win. However Jake didn't look worried at all.

''My turn! I summon Ojama Red in Attack Mode.'' Jake said. As soon as the monster arrived some in the crowd started to laugh.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 1000

''An Ojama?'' Leo said as he fell from his chair. Against all those monster he summoned an Ojama.

''An Ojama monster? And in Attack Mode? What, are you going to lose on purpose?'' Nick said quite amused.

''I activate Ojama Red's effect. When it's summoned I can summon up to 4 Ojama monsters from my hand, so C'mon out Ojamas Yellow, Black and Green.'' Jake said and three well known Ojamas appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 1000

''Is that your best shot? On my next turn I demolish those little pests of yours.'' Nick said insultingly.

''Too bad your next turn will never come.'' Jake said surprising his opponent.

''What do you mean?'' Nick said confused.

''I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane! Since I control Ojamas Black, Yellow and Green I can now destroy all cards on your side of the field.'' Jake said while Nick panicked.

''What?'' Nick yelled surprised.

''You heard me. Ojamas do your job.'' Jake said and three Ojamas jumped to the air. They started to spin around 4 dragons and eventually destroyed them along with Future Fusion.

''When Genesis Dragon is destroyed I can return all Dragon-Type monsters from my grave to my deck.'' Nick said. He then looked at his hand. In it there are Future Fusion and Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. He's going to make a comeback.

''Next I activate Ojama Country. Now since I control an Ojama monster all monsters Attack and Defense Points are switched.'' Jake said flashing a victory smile.

''Wait…all your Ojamas have 1000 Defense Points, so…'' Nick said and soon came to realization.

''The game is over. I attack directly with Ojamas.'' Jake said and all Ojamas jumped towards Nick head-butting him.

Nick's LP: 0

''The Winner of this duel is Jake from Slifer Red.'' Judge declared. Crowd gasped at this.

''Wow! That was impressive.'' Leo said surprised by the outcome. Dexter nodded in agreement.

''Is there anyone who wants to challenge me?'' Jake said suddenly getting arrogant. After performing FTK nobody wanted to challenge him until…

''I take your challenge.'' Voice said and owner of that voice was Sly. As he walked to the arena he could feel everyone's gaze on him.

…..

Me: Done with the rewrite.

Leo: It is pretty similar to the original one.

Me: Yeah dialogue is mostly similar, but I changed the duels quite a lot.

Patty: And there wasn't any that pairing in it.

Me: Yeah since I wanted to remove it. I rewrite chapter 2 shortly, but in the meantime, ignore all DexterxLuna hints in the next chapter.


	2. Ojamas vs GemKnights

Me: Okay! Time to rewrite this chapter!

Leo: Are you sure you want to do this?

Me: Of course. Now Dexter, do the Disclaimer.

Dexter: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: Enjoy the Chapter!

Sly had just walked to the arena. Despite the fact that this guy pulled out a First Turn Kill he used all cards in his hand to do it. There's no way he can do it again.

''So who are you?'' Jake asked.

''I'm Sly. Not that you can do much with that information.'' Sly said and smirked a little.

''I wonder if Sly can win.'' Bob said.

''Now that I think about it…I have never seen Sly duel. It's interesting to see what deck he has.'' Dexter said.

''After that FTK there's no way he can win.'' Leo said negatively. He had never really liked Sly.

''But that First Turn Kill required all cards in his hand. It's almost impossible that the same scenario would happen again.'' Luna said.

''Let's Duel!'' Both duelists said and drew their opening hands.

Sly's LP: 4000

Jake's LP: 4000

''I start! I summon Ojama Blue in Defense Mode.'' Jake said and weird human-looking thing appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 1000

''Then I place a Face-Down. That's all for now.'' Jake said.

''I think I start with a spell card, Gemknight Fusion! With this I can fuse together from my hand Gemknight Rumarin and Gemknight Alexand to Fusion Summon…Gemknight Paz.'' Sly said and a yellow monster appeared

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 1800 Def: 1800 Level: 6

Dexter was surprised by this. He had never before heard of these Gemknight cards.

''So…does anyone know what kind of cards those are?'' Leo asked. Everyone shook their heads. Not even Dexter had heard of these cards.

''Well we will soon see what they can do.'' Luna said excited.

''Now Gemknight Paz destroy that Ojama Blue.'' Paz quickly destroyed the monster with its weapon.

''Thank you, since now Ojama Blue's effect activates. I can add two Ojama cards from my deck to my hand.'' Jake said with a slight smirk.

''Why are you smirking? Gemknight Paz can attack twice per turn.'' Sly said with a smirk of his own. As he predicted Jake's smirk immediately disappeared.

''It can what?'' He said surprised as Paz closed in for another attack.

Jake's LP: 2200

''I then place one card face-down and end my turn.'' Sly said calmly.

''Back to me then. First I summon Ojama Red in Attack Mode.'' Jake said and a red creature wearing red pants appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

''When Ojama Red I summoned I can Special Summon up to 4 Ojama monsters from my hand. So I summon Ojamas Yellow, Green and Black!'' Jake said and three Ojama brothers appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

''I think I know what's going to happen.'' Patty said.

''It's the same combo from last duel.'' Dexter said surprised. Leo then smirked.

''I told you guys Sly will lose.'' Rua said negatively.

''I was fun while it lasted, but it has come to the end. I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane! Since I control Ojamas Black, Yellow and Green I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!'' Jake said.

''Not going to happen! I activate Counter Trap Card, Gem Counter! Now since a Gemknight monster would be destroyed by a card effect I can negate that card's effect and destroy it.'' Sly said. Jake's eyes widened as his Spell card disappeared.

''Looks like Sly survived.'' Dexter said little impressed.

''Yep! Good work Sly!'' Luna nearly yelled.

''I'm surprised my strategy didn't work. Luckily I have a back-up plan. I activate Polymerization. Now I can fuse my Ojamas Black, Yellow and Green in order to Fusion Summon, Ojama King!'' Jake said and a huge white crown-wearing Ojama appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 3000 Level: 6

''When this card is summoned I can choose three of your unoccupied Monster card zones and as long as this card remains in play you can't use them.'' Jake explained. Sly frowned slightly at this, but then he noticed something.

''Why did you summon King in Attack Mode? It has 0 Attack Points.'' Sly asked. He then however remembered the last part in his FTK.

''Because of this, I activate a Field Spell Ojama Country!'' Jake said and a village full of Ojamas appeared to the background. ''As long as this card remains in play if there is an Ojama monster on the field all monsters Attack and Defense Points are swapped.'' Jake explained.

Ojama King: Atk: 3000 Def: 0

Ojama Red: Atk: 1000 Def: 0

Gemknight Paz: Atk: 1800 Def: 1800

''Now Ojama King destroy Gemknight Paz!'' Jake commanded. King jumped high to the air and flattened the poor monster.

Sly's LP: 2800

''Now Ojama Red attack directly!'' Jake said and red Ojama head-butted Sly.

Sly's LP: 1800

''Then I end my turn.'' Jake declared with a slight smirk.

''That sure took a while. My draw! First I activate Gemknight Fusion's effect from my graveyard. By removing from my graveyard Gemknight Alexand I can return Gemknight Fusion to my hand.'' Sly explained and returned the card to his hand. ''Then I activate it and fuse together two Gemknight Sapphia's to Fusion Summon Gemknight Aquamarina in Attack Mode!'' Sly said and to the field appeared a blue monster with small blade and shield.

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 1400 Def: 2600

''Thanks to your Field Spell my Gemknight's Attack and Defense Points are swapped.'' Sly said smirking. ''Now Gemknight Aquamarina destroy that Ojama Red.'' Sly said. Aquamarina quickly destroyed its target with its blade.

Jake's LP: 600

''I'm not done yet! I activate from my hand a Quick-Play spell card Mystic Wok. Now I tribute my Gemknight Aquamarina and gain Life-Points equal to its Attack Points.'' Sly said and smiled slightly when his Lifepoints were restored.

Sly's LP: 4400

'Why would you do that?'' Jake asked confused.

''Because now I can activate Aquamarina's effect. When Gemknight Aquamarina is removed from the field I can choose one card from the field and return it to its owner's hand. I choose your Ojama King!'' Sly said and pointed at Ojama King. King was surrounded by blue mist before returning to Extra Deck. ''I end my turn.'' Sly said calmly.

''But wait! Now Sly's field is empty. He is completely defenseless.'' Luna said slightly worried.

''Let's just hope that Jake doesn't get a monster.'' Patty said and returned her focus back to the duel.

''My turn then! First I activate Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Then I activate a spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master. Thanks to this card I gain 1000 Lifepoints.'' Jake said smiling as his Lifepoints went higher.

Jake's LP: 1600

''I then place a face-down. Unfortunately I can't do anything else so I end my turn.'' Jake said disappointed.

''That's good then. I activate my own Pot of Greed and I don't think I have to explain what it does.'' Sly said and drew more cards. ''Then I Normal Summon Gemknight Rumarin in Attack Mode.'' Sly said and a yellow monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 1600 Def: 1800

''Good! Gemknight Rumarin has just enough points to finish this.'' Luna said happily.

''It's not sure yet. He still has face-down cards left.'' Leo said refusing to believe that Sly will win.

''Now Gemknight Rumarin attack directly and finish this.'' Sly said. Monster started to run towards its target.

''I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor! This card destroys attacking monster.'' Jake said and sighed in relief once Rumarin disappeared from the field.

''In that case I just place a face-down and end my turn.'' Sly said disappointed.

''Strange…He still has that face-down from the first turn.'' Dexter mentioned.

''I wonder what that card is.'' Bob said.

''My turn again! I activate Card of Sanctity. This card allows both of us to draw cards until we hold 6 cards.'' Jake said and refilled his hand. ''I then activate Ojamandala. Now by paying 1000 Lifepoints I can Special Summon from my grave Ojamas Black, Yellow and Green again.'' Jake said and once again famous Ojama brothers appeared.

Jake's LP: 600

''I continue by summoning another Ojama Red and with its effect I Special Summon another Ojama Blue.'' Jake said and red Ojama appeared. It was soon joined by a blue Ojama. ''Then I activate Spell Card Natural Tune. This makes one Normal Monster on my side of the field a Tuner monster. I choose my Ojama Yellow.'' Jake said and Ojama Yellow was surrounded by green power.

''Is he going to Synchro Summon?'' Patty said surprised.

''Lastly I activate Continuous Trap DNA Surgery. This turns all monsters on the field to a type I choose. And I choose Dragon-Type.'' Jake said and all Ojamas turned Dragon-like.

''Why would you want to do that?'' Sly asked little confused.

''Because of this, I tune all Ojamas together! Three-Headed Dragon rises from the volcano! Its fire will burn whole world to ashes! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Trident Dragion!'' Jake said and big Three-Headed Dragon Appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2800

''That monster looks quite powerful.'' Patty said

''Then I activate its effect. You see when Trident Dragion is Synchro Summoned I can destroy up to two cards on my side of the field and Trident Dragion gets an extra attack from each one. I choose to destroy my DNA Surgery, so my Dragon can attack twice.'' Jake explained as the dragon roared.

''Oh no! If both attacks are successful Sly will lose!'' Luna said worried.

''Now here's the first direct attack!'' Jake said and Trident Dragion shot three fireballs from its heads that hit Sly directly.

Sly's LP: 1400

''Now second one…Huh?'' Jake exclaimed once he noticed that it was his End Phase. ''What happened?'' He asked confused.

''I activated a Trap Card, Flashbang. This card can only be activated when I get hit by a Direct Attack and when I do that turn automatically ends.'' Sly explained. Jake looked annoyed and just quit his turn.

''That sure was a close one.'' Luna said and sighed in relief.

''Yeah, now let's see how Sly will Counter-Attack.'' Dexter said little excited.

''My turn! I start by summoning Gemresis in Attack Mode.'' Sly said and a yellow armadillo appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1700 Def: 500

''When this card is summoned I can add 1 Gemknight monster from my deck to my hand and I choose to add Gemknight Ganet. Then I once again use Gemknight Fusion's effect from my grave. By removing Gemknight Sapphia from my grave I can return Gemknight Fusion to my hand. And I choose to activate it right away. I fuse together Gemknight Ganet and Gemknight Emeral to Fusion Summon, Gemknight Rubys.'' Sly said and to the field appeared a monster in a red armor. It also had a spear.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2500 Def: 1300

''Too bad that monster is too weak. What are you going do with it?'' Jake said smirking.

''Have you heard of Monster Effects? Since I now activate Gemknight Rubys's effect. By tributing one Gem monster from my side of the field, Gemknight Rubys gains Attack Points equal to that monster's Attack Points. I sacrifice Gemresis with 1700 Attack Points.'' Sly said and smirked as his monster's attack rose to 4200

''4200 Attack Points? But that means…'' Jake said horrified as he came to realization.

''The game is over. Gemknight Rubys destroy Trident Dragion!'' Sly ordered and Rubys threw its spear towards the dragon effectively destroying it.

Jake's LP: 0

''This duel is now over! The winner is Sly from Ra Yellow!'' Judge yelled out. There was some cheering in the audience, but Sly ignored it. He simply left the arena.

''You were awesome Sly!'' Luna said and gave him a quick hug. Sly blushed a little because of this. Luna soon let go also blushing a little.

''Why don't we celebrate by eating? I'm starving.'' Bob said and the group left to cafeteria. None of them noticed a dark figure observing them. Dark figure then disappeared.

''I think I have found them.'' Dark figure said.

''Do you mean the ones in The Prophecy?'' Another voice asked.

''It might be them. Let's continue observing.'' Third voice said.

…

Me: Done with this rewrite! I'm not sure am I going to rewrite any more chapters.

Sly: Good, because they can't be fixed anyway.

Me: Glad to see you're the same as ever. Yeah you readers can ignore the beginning thing at the start of Chapter 3 when I mention that I switch the Shipping to Invitationshipping. I might rewrite chapter 8 since that duel had bunch of mistakes. Well anyway…


	3. New Student, New Rival

Me: Here's the new chapter.

Leo: Why are you updating this? You have other stories to work on.

Me: Well sorry, but i like this story.

Patty: Why?

Me: Because…. I just do?

Sly: That's lame.

Me: Whatever. This chapter will have something i love in romance, Jealousy.

Bob: Which couple?

Me: Leo and Patty.

Leo and Patty: ''blush'' For the last time we don't like each other.

Me: Last time? That's only the second time i call you a couple.

Leo: I hate you.

Me: I love you too. Now Patty do the disclaimer

Patty: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, if he would we would be in trouble.

Me: Also this story doesn't anymore have Luna and Dexter Pairing.

Everyone: ''shocked voice'' Why?

Me: I'm not interested in that pairing anymore. Instead there will be SlyxLuna.

Sly: ''Slight blush'' But i don't like that girl.

Luna: ''Angrily'' That girl has a name it's Luna

Sly: Whatever.

Me: Ah Arguing best way to express love.

Sly and Luna: ''Blushing'' No it's not.

Leo: Let's just start.

Bob: Enjoy the chapter

Couple days after Sly defeated the Ojama Duelist Linda's class is going to have a new Student.

''Okay Class. Today we are going to have a new student to join us. So everyone welcome Suzy.'' Linda said. A girl in Obelisk Blue Uniform entered the Classroom. She had Red hair and blue eyes.

''Hello! My name is Suzy. I hope we will all be good friends.'' Suzy said.

''I'm sure we will. Now would you go sit next to Leo. Leo raise you'r hand. Leo!'' Linda said. Leo who was sleeping woke to see everyone staring at him.

''I have a feeling i missed something.'' Leo said

''Yes. You missed the indrotuction of a new student. And she will sit next to you.'' Linda said. Leo looked around and saw a new girl.

''Hey. It's nice to meet you.'' Leo said

''Same here.'' Suzy said and sat next to Leo.

The class was about First Turn Kills and One Turn Kills. Suzy seemed to like Leo's company, even so much she actually laughed at his horrible jokes. Of course there was someone who didn't like it.

''Hey Patty are you okay?'' Bob asked who was sitting next to her. Patty however didn't hear. She was too busy glaring at Suzy.

''Looks like someone is jealous.'' Luna said who was also sitting next to Patty. With that Patty came back to reality.

''What? No i don't like Leo.'' Patty said blushing.

''Then why are you blushing?'' Bob asked smirking.

''I'm not. It's just hot in here.'' Patty said blushing more.

After the Class

It was Lunchbreak after the class. The gang sit at their usual table, but the mood wasn't usual. Patty was quiet entire time.

''Hey Patty are you okay?'' Leo asked worried and touched Patty's shoulder. Patty blushed at the touch and simply said yes. Suzy however was glaring at them. The others didn't interfere.

After the School

The gang was walking to their rooms until Patty said something.

''Suzy i challenge you to duel.'' Patty said. This suprised everyone. Patty didn't usually duel.

''Why do you want to duel me?'' Suzy asked confused.

''Come here for a second.'' Patty said and Suzy came closer. ''If i win you stay away from Leo. If you win you can do whatever you want to him and i don't interfere.'' Patty know that the cost was high.

''Fine. I accept this little duel of yours. I never thought year could start like this.'' Suzy said.

''So are you two going to duel?'' Leo asked.

''Yes!'' Both said. ''Let's duel.'' Patty Lp: 4000 Suzy Lp: 4000

''I start. Draw!'' Patty said and drew her first card. ''I summon Eleclemur in Defense Mode.'' Eleclemur Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 800 Def: 100

''That's all for now.'' Patty said ending her turn.

''Pathtetic. Draw!'' Suzy said and looked at her hand. ''I start by summoning Machina Warrior in Attack Mode.'' Suzy said and Mechanical warrior appeared. Machina Warrior Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1600 Def: 1500.

''When Machina Warrior is summoned i can summon another Machina Monster from my hand. And the card i choose is Machina Sniper.'' Suzy said as another Machine arrived. Machina Sniper Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1800 Def: 800

''Now Machina Soldier destroy Eleclemur.'' Mechanical soldier destroyed the small animal with an blade. And now Machina Sniper attack Patty's Lifepoints directly with Mechanical Shot.'' Suzy said as Sniper fired the bullet hitting Patty directly. Patty Lp: 2200

''That's all for now.'' Suzy said and quit her turn.

''Good. Now i draw.'' Patty said taking the top card of her deck. ''And i summon Elecgiraffe in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and Electric giraffe appeared Elecgiraffe Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1200 Def: 100

''Shouldn't you summon something with more attack points. That pet of yours is too weak to touch my monsters.'' Suzy said smirking.

''But i'm not attacking your monsters. Thanks to Giraffe's special effect it can attack you directly.'' Patty said smirking.

''It can what?'' Suzy said shocked. Elecgiraffe jumped towards Suzy and launched Yellow beam. Suzy's LP Went down LP: 2800.

''I end by placing a face-down card.'' Patty said. She looked at her hand and smiled. She was going to win this.

''Don't get too confident. My turn. I play Pot of Greed. And i'm sure you know what it does.'' Suzy said as her hand increased. ''Now i play Machina Defender in attack mode. Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 1800.

''Why would she play Defender in attack mode?'' Luna asked.

''She has some kind of plan.'' Sly said almost bored. He wasn't sure why he didn't leave. Maybe it's because of that girl. Sly looked at Luna. For some reason almost every time he tried to leave she dragged him back. It couldn't be that she liked him that is impossible.

''Sly! Why are you staring at my sister?'' Leo asked in a angry voice.

''I wasn't staring at her'' Sly said with small blush.

''Right, and i'm stupid.'' Leo said sarcasticly

''Good that you noticed that.'' Sly said smirking.

''Now Machina Sniper destroy that Giraffe.'' Suzy said smirking. She however quickly noticed that her battle phase was over. ''What! Why can't i attack.'' Suzy said Angrily.

''Remember my Eleclemur that you destroyed on your first turn? Thanks to its effect your forced to skip your battle phase this turn.'' Patty said.

''Don't think you have won. I place these two face-downs and end.'' Suzy said. She was smiling. She was sure she would win.

''My turn. Draw! And i…''Patty got cut off

''Before you do anything i play my face-down Self-Destructive Plan. (Not a real card.) First i discard from my hand cards equal to the amount of monsters i have. Then if any of them are destroyed you take 800 points of damage.'' Suzy explained and discarded her hand.

''What makes you think i destroy them?'' Patty asked.

''You will see.'' Suzy said with a evil smile.

''Okay as i was saying i activate Continuous Trap Elecannon. As long as this trap remains in the field once per turn when i summon Level 4 or lower thunder-type monster you lose 600 lifepoints.'' Patty explained. ''And speaking of thunder types i summon Elecpecker in Attack mode. A black and yellow bird appeared to the field with a cry Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 100

''More animals? Well it doesn't matter. This duel will end soon.'' Suzy commented.

''Yes, because you will take 600 points of damage thanks to Elecannon.'' Elecannon fired a blast of light towards Suzy. LP: 2200

''I equip Elecube to Elecpecker. Thanks to this card it gains 100 attack points for each of my thunder types in the graveyard.'' Patty said. Elecpecker Atk: 1100 Def: 100.

''What use is 100 attack point boost?'' Suzy asked confused.

''Nothing. That's why i use Elecube's another effect. I can send it to graveyard to give my Elecpecker's 1000 Attack Points.'' Patty said. Yellow cube dissappeared in a flash. Elecpecker Atk: 2000 Def: 100.

''First, Elecgiraffe attacks directly.'' Elecgiraffe jumped to the air and launched yellow beam again. Suzy's LP: 1000.

''And Now Elecpecker attack Machina Sniper.'' Bird started to fly towards the mechanical Creature.

''Hah! You fell to my trap. Activate Limiter Removal!'' Suzy said in happy voice. Everyone gasped. Suzy is going to win. Suddenly Limiter Removal dissappeared from the field without doing anything.

''What! But how? You don't have any face-down cards left.'' Suzy asked both confused and shocked.

''Thanks to Elecgiraffe's effect, when it inflicts battle damage you cannot use effects of Trap, Spell or Monster cards until end phase of this turn.'' Patty said happily. ''Now Elecpecker attack Machina Sniper with Lighting Beak.'' Pecker flew towards sniper and hit it with yellow beak. Suzy's LP: 800

''Whatever. I still have lifepoints left.'' Suzy said.

''Not for long. You see, Elecpecker can attack twice.'' Patty said ''Destroy Machina Defender and the rest of her lifepoints.''

''This can't be.'' Suzy said. She couldn't believe she lost. Suzy's LP: 0 Monsters vanished and the duel was over. Rest of the gang ran to her, expect for Sly ran to her. Sly went back to his room before anyone noticed.

''That was great Patty.'' Leo said and gave Patty a High-Five. Patty blushed a little on a contact, Luna however noticed this.

''Now as you promised stay away from Leo.'' Patty said in a voice that Suzy could only hear.

''What promise? I don't remember any promises. I maybe failed, but Leo will be mine. Bye everyone!'' Suzy said and ran away.

''By the way what was that duel about?'' Leo asked. Patty turned around and winked. ''Nothing.'' Leo blushed a little.

''Hey, did anyone notice that Sly has left?'' Luna asked. Everyone looked around.

''He is probably in our room.'' Bob said. They noticed sun was setting.

''It's starting to get late. We should get back to our rooms.'' Dexter suggested. Everyone agreed and said good night.

In Dexter's and Leo's room

'' That was great duel wasn't it Dexter?'' Leo asked.

''Right. Patty seems to like you.'' Dexter smirked.

''Of course. And i like her.'' Leo said.

''Really!'' Dexter said shocked. Leo looked confused.

''Of course i like her. I like all my friends.'' Leo said with smile. Dexter did an anime fall. ''Dex, you okay?'' Leo asked.

''You are so Dense.'' Dexter said with a sigh.

Bob's and Sly's room

Sly was lying in his bed when Bob came in.

''Sly why did you leave after the battle?'' Bob asked.

''I don't care what you guys talk about, got it?'' Sly answered.

''You know Luna seemed to be worried when she saw you weren't there.'' Bob said in a teasing voice.

''Whatever. Let's just go to sleep.'' Sly said slightly blushing.

Luna's and Patty's room

''You could probably tell me what was that duel about.'' Luna said

''Nothing. Just for fun.'' Patty said blushing.

''Since your blushing i'm guessing it has something to do with my brother.'' Luna said in teasing voice.

''I'm not blushing. It's just hot in here.'' Patty countered

''But… Suddenly the door opened.

''Girls go to sleep. Now!'' Linda said and closed the door.

''Well. Good night.'' Luna said and went to bed. She so likes my brother Luna thought and went to sleep.

In dark forest

'' Prophecy tells of Five People. Girl in light. Gem Boy. Electrical Girl. Machine Guy and Boy in Light. So far four people fit, but we need to know if the girl is one of them.'' Person in black said.

''Yes. Also there is another boy. We have to see if he is in the Prophecy.'' Person in white said.

'' So far there is nothing, but seeing his deck will reveal everything

Me: Done.

Dexter: Not bad.

Bob: I agree with Dexter.

Leo: Well it was okay, but i still don't like Patty in that way.

Sly: And i don't like that girl.

Luna: ''Yelling'' Seriously my name is Luna.

Me: Okay shut up. Here is the Preview for next chapter

''Tag partners will be chosen with this machine.''

''I have to be his partner. She looked at him. Was he smiling?''

''No! I can't let her be his partner''

''Prophecy tells of betrayer in flames''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style, Tag It Up!

Me: Review if you liked. Review if you didn't like.


	4. Mysterious Duelist Appears Part 1

Me: Yay! I got a new laptop. Now I can update faster.

Sly: Who really cares about this story?

Patty: Don't be so mean. We are happy for you.

Me: Thanks. By the way where is Luna?

Sly: She is still in her room sleeping.

Dexter: And you know this because?

Sly: 'blushing'' I didn't stalk her.

Stardust Dragon (aka the big sister): OMG Sly is an emo stalker. Run to the hills! *hides under the bed with the laptop*

Me: Okay… Whatever just go and get her. No use arguing.

Sly: Fine. ''Goes to the room.'' ''I lock the door.''

Me: I'm really sorry about the wrong Preview. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work. So I'm really sorry. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Enjoy!

In the middle of the night in the forest there was a duel going on. The people dueling were an Obelisk Student and a shadowy figure. Obelisk student was clearly losing. There were blue flames around the battlefield.

''Please spare me. Have mercy on me.'' Obelisk student begged.

Student's LP: 500 Mysterious Duelist's LP: 4000

''It's your own fault for challenging me. Now you must pay the price.'' Mysterious Duelist said.

Three of his monsters disappeared and lightning flashed. Soon huge powerful beast appeared. It raised its hands and sent a powerful beam towards the student.

Student's LP: 0

He fell to the ground. Mysterious Duelist walked towards him.

''Remember this if you can. Never underestimate the power of the god'' Mysterious duelist said and left the scene.

Next day in Neo Domino Duel Academy

''So have you heard about him?'' Patty asked Luna.

''Do you mean the mysterious duelist that has sent many people to the hospital.'' Luna answered.

''And the scariest part about this is that it happens in the nearby forest.'' Dexter said joining in the conversation.

''Nah. I would beat him in few turns.'' Leo said overconfidently.

''You can't! What if you lose and get send to the hospital and then you die in there and I can never tell you that I lo… Patty stopped and noticed everyone staring at her weirdly.

''I wonder where Sly is? I haven't seen him today.'' Patty said changing the subject.

''Yeah, He wasn't in our room when I woke up.'' Bob said.

''Speak of the devil.'' Leo said as he noticed Sly had entered the classroom with his arms crossed and went to his seat. Soon group came to him.

''Where were you?'' Luna asked little worried.

''Nowhere.'' Sly answered coldly.

''Fine, What were you doing in nowhere?'' Luna asked again.

''Nothing interesting.'' Sly answered.

''Fine, excuse me for being worried.'' Luna said angrily and went back to her seat. There seemed to be tension between the two.

Later at the rooms.

''What's his problem? I was just worried.'' Luna said while walking around the room.

''Well Sly almost never tells us anything about his personal life. So why would he now?''' Patty said.

''Yeah you're right. I shouldn't be so angry.'' Luna said.

''Maybe he has a girlfriend.'' Patty suggested. Luna immediately turned around and faced her best friend. She looked little angry.

''What! Why would Sly have girlfriend? He can't get a girlfriend.'' Luna said furiously. Okay, maybe little angry wasn't the right word.

''Why can't he get a girlfriend? And why are you so angry?'' Patty asked both confused and amused. Luna only now realized what she said and became embarrassed.

''Can we forget I ever said that?'' Luna asked desperately.

''Sure, but just this once. But from your reaction I say that you like Sly.'' Patty said with knowing smile.

''No I don't like him. He is just a friend.'' Luna said quickly and was blushing.

''Right, I believe you. Well I hope that someone will beat that mysterious duelist.'' Patty said.

''Yeah, but anyway let's go to sleep.'' Luna said and they went to sleep

Once again in a middle of the night and in the forest.

''Your reign of terror ends here. You won't send any more students to the hospital.'' Obelisk student said once he noticed the mysterious duelist. The mysterious duelist turned around to face him and looked amused.

'' I don't have time for small fry. I have much more interesting opponents to deal with.'' Mysterious duelist said and continued his walk.

''Are you scared? And I thought you were tough.'' Obelisk student taunted. He once again turned around, but this time he looked serious.

''If you really want to die so badly. Then I grant your wish. I will duel you.'' He said and activated his pitch-black duel disk. Blue flames surrounded the two. ''Duel!'' Both yelled.

Mysterious Duelist's LP: 4000 Obelisk Student's LP: 4000

''I make the first move. Be prepared.'' The mysterious duelist said and drew his card. '' I start with this, Opticlops in Attack Mode.'' He said and summoned his monster.

To the field appeared big one-eyed giant.

Opticlops Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 1800 Def: 1700. ''

I place three face-downs and end my turn.'' He said and ended.

''That's all? I thought you were better. Draw!'' Obelisk student said and drew. First I get rid of your face-downs with Heavy Storm. What do you say to that?'' Obelisk student asked confidentially.

''What do I say? I say you're a fool. Activate Dark Bribe. Sure, this card lets you draw a card, but your Heavy Storm is negated and destroyed. ''Mysterious Duelist said and Heavy Storm disappeared.

''Darn it. Well I still got my Solar Flare Dragon. I summon you'' Obelisk said and dragon in flames appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 1500 Def: 1000

''Your little dragon doesn't have enough attack points.'' MD noted.

''That is exactly why I use this. Field Spell Molten Destruction.'' Obelisk said and in seconds there was erupting volcano behind them and they were surrounded in magma.

''Thanks to this my dragon gains extra points, but it also loses some.'' Obelisk said.

Solar Flare Dragon Atk: 2000 Def: 600

''Now Solar Flare Dragon destroy Opticlops.'' Obelisk said smiling. SFD started to move towards its opponent.

''You still have lot to learn. I activate Shrink. This card halves your monsters original Attack Points, so say goodbye to your dragon.

SFD Atk: 1250 Def: 600.

Opticlops crushed the dragon with his arm.

Obelisk Student's LP: 3250

''I place these two face-down and end my turn.'' Obelisk said and ended his turn.

''Before I start my turn I activate this, Fires of Doomsday. Thanks to this card I can special summon two Doomsday Tokens. Now arrive.'' MD said and two black monsters appeared.

Doomsday Token Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Attack: 0 Def: 0

''Now I shall start. Draw! I start by activating my Graceful Charity. Thanks to this I draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards.'' MD said and drew three and discarded two.

''This is exactly why you shouldn't have challenged me. Now you will fell the wrath of god.'' MD said and three of his monsters disappeared. And once again huge monster arrived with a cry

Atk: 4000 Def: 4000

''Now destroy him. Attack!'' MD Yelled and his monster sent a powerful beam towards the obelisk.

''Hah! I activate my Dimensional Prison. Now your mighty god will be removed from the game.'' Obelisk said smirking. However suddenly Dimensional Prison disappeared from the field and the monster was still standing.

''What! But how?'' Obelisk asked surprised and shocked.

''You seriously think that will work on a god? Destroy him!'' MD Yelled and the god continued its attack. It sent a powerful beam towards the Obelisk and sent him flying.

Obelisk Student's LP: 0

''This pain… How? Isn't this just a card game?'' Obelisk asked in pain.

''That´s what happens when you duel a darkness duel. Remember this if you can. Never underestimate the god's and its controller's power.'' Mysterious Duelist said and left the duelist in the ground.

Next Day in Neo Domino Duel Academy

Everyone was still talking about Mysterious Duelist and his powers.

''Someone should really put a stop to him.'' Luna said

''Yeah, yesterday more people were sent to the hospital. And everyone was talking about God and Darkness Duel. It's kind of creepy.'' Patty said scared.

''Okay, I will defeat him. This night I will go to the forest and destroy him.'' Leo said.

''You can't. He is too strong. He has defeated the strongest duelists that are here.'' Patty said worried.

''By the way, Sly isn't here yet.'' Bob noted. Everyone looked around and no one saw Sly.

''Again? I wonder where he is.'' Dexter said.

''Maybe he really has a girlfriend.'' Patty suggested again. Everyone stared at her and burst out laughing. Except for Luna.

'' Like he would ever get a girlfriend'' Dexter said laughing

''He is way too anti-social for that.'' Bob agreed. Luna however started to get angry.

''How dare you say that! He is our friend. You can't talk behind his back like that.'' Luna yelled.

''Who are you guys talking about?'' Sly's voice asked behind her. Sly was standing right behind Luna and looked kind of angry.

''No one. We are just talking about the Mysterious Duelist.'' Luna answered nervously.

''You mean the one who has sent people to the hospital. He sounds like an interesting opponent.'' Sly said smirking.

''He is way too strong. Besides I don't want you to end up in the hospital.'' Luna said softly.

'' Why do you care if I will be sent to the hospital.'' Sly asked curiously.

''Never mind. Where were you again this morning?'' Luna asked changing the subject.

''Nowhere. And I wasn't doing anything interesting in there either.'' Sly answered.

''Seriously. Why can't you tell us?'' Luna asked angrily.

''I knew it! He must have a girlfriend.'' Patty said suddenly. Sly looked at her like she was crazy.

''Girlfriend? I don't even like anyone.'' Sly said confused.

''_I don't even like anyone. I don't know why, but for some reason it feels like part of my heart just broke.'' Luna thought_

'' Then what were you doing?'' Luna asked almost sadly.

'' I said nothing interesting.'' Sly said angrily.

'' Why can't you tell us! '' Luna asked yelling. The whole class turned to face them.

''Luna and Sly is there a problem?'' Linda asked. Some people started to laugh.

'' No there's nothing.'' Luna answered and went back to her seat. Sly didn't say anything, but he looked sad.

After the Class in Bob's and Sly's room.

''What's wrong with you? She was just worried about you.'' Bob said angrily. Sly however ignored him.

''Why are you so mean to her? She likes you.'' Bob said still angry. Sly however ignored him again, but he was blushing.

Later that night

_Luna didn't know where she was. She seemed to be floating somewhere. Then she saw someone. She floated towards the person. She recognized the familiar hair and the smirk on his face. It was Sly._

''_Hey Sly. There is something I want to tell you.'' Luna said blushing_

''_What?'' Sly asked. He sounded pretty angry._

''_I… I really like you a lot. ''Luna said blushing a lot. Sly looked at her funnily. And then he started to laugh. Luna looked shocked._

''_Hahahahaa. You seriously thought I liked you? Hah! '' Sly said laughing. He started to float away. Luna tried to chase after him, but for some reason she couldn't move._

'' _Sly! '' Luna yelled._

''_Wake up!'' She heard someone yell._

'Luna, Wake up!'' Patty yelled.

''Huh! What happened?'' Luna asked.

''What's wrong? You were yelling Sly's name and moving around in your bed.'' Patty asked worried.

''It's nothing. Just a nightmare.'' Luna said. Then she noticed someone moving around the window. ''What was that?'' Luna asked.

''What?'' Patty asked confused.

''I saw something outside the window'' Luna said and left the room quickly.

''Luna wait! Soon she will notice she is still wearing her pajamas. Three, two, one'' Patty said and once she said one Luna came back, changed clothes in couple seconds and left again.

''She has to teach me how to do that.'' Patty said impressed.

Luna ran after the person through the forest. Then she noticed it was the same forest where mysterious duelist appears. Finally the person stopped. She noticed that Mysterious Duelist was there.

''Another victim. I don't understand why you all want to die.'' MD Said. Luna finally noticed who she was chasing. She couldn't believe it. It was Sly!

''Sly! What are you doing?'' Luna asked shocked. Sly turned around and looked as shocked as her.

''Luna! What are you doing here?'' Sly asked shocked.

''I asked you first.'' Luna said.

''I don't have time for this lover's quarrel.'' MD Said and was going to leave until he noticed their faces. _'They are the ones spoken in the prophecy. I have to test them.'' _MD thought.

''You two! Are you here to challenge me?'' MD asked.

'' I am. I'm here to duel you.'' Sly said and stepped forward, but then he felt a tug on his arm.

''I won't let you do this. Let me duel!'' Luna said and also stepped forward.

'' Okay, but be careful. I…I don't want you to end up in the hospital.'' Sly admitted blushing a little.

'' I will.'' Luna assured and they started the duel. ''Duel!'' Both said.

MD's LP: 4000 Luna's LP: 4000

''I go first. Draw!'' Luna said and started her turn. ''I start with Kuribon in attack mode.'' Luna said. Small fur ball with a ribbon in its tail appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 300 Def: 200

''Isn't that a cute thing.'' MD said mocking.

'' It's powerful. I place face-down.'' Luna said and ended her turn.

''Fine. My turn now! Prepare yourself. I summon Slate Warrior.'' MD said and summoned his monster. Weird-looking warrior with a blue head appeared.

Atk: 1900 Def: 400 Attr: Wind Type: Fiend

''Now destroy that fur ball.'' MD Said. Slate Warrior started to run towards Kuribon.

''I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi and Kuribon's effect. Thanks to Kuribon's effect I can negate your attack, return Kuribbon to my hand and you gain life points equal to your monster's attack points.'' Luna explained.

'' Why would you want to increase my life points.'' MD asked confused.

''Because of Bad Reaction to Simochi, instead of gaining life points you will lose them'' Luna said smirking.

''What!'' MD exclaimed. Kuribon disappeared from the field and Slate Warrior hit air. MD was surrounded by red aura and felt some pain.

MD's LP: 2100

''I'm impressed. Not many duelists manage to damage my life points.'' MD said obviously impressed.

''And to make sure it never happens again I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy you Simochi'' MD said. Suddenly typhoon appeared to the field and destroyed Bad Reaction to Simochi.

''I place two face-downs and end my turn.'' MD said and ended his turn.

'' It's my turn now! Draw!'' Luna said and drew. ''I summon Sunlight Unicorn.'' Luna said and unicorn with blue flames around it appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 1800 Def: 1000

''And now I use its effect. I can reveal the top card of my deck and if it is Equip Spell I can add it to my hand. If it's no I goes to bottom of deck.'' Luna said and looked the top card of her deck.

'' What do you know? It's Horn of the Unicorn. I think I immediately equip it to Sunlight Unicorn. This card gives my monster 700 attack and defense points.'' Luna said as Unicorns horn turned golden

Atk: 2500 Def: 1700

''Now destroy Slate Warrior.'' Luna said. Unicorn dashed towards Slate Warrior.

''I activate Negate Attack. Like its name says it negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase.'' MD explained. Unicorn hit the invisible wall and got back to Luna's side of the field.

''I once again place a face-down and end my turn.'' Luna said and placed face-down.

''Before I start my turn I activate Fires of Doomsday. This allows me to summon two Doomsday Tokens.'' MD Said. Once again two dark monsters appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0

'' My turn then. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed and if you don't know what it does you're an idiot.'' MD said and drew. ''I activate Fine. Now I have to discard two cards from my hand. Don't ask why.'' MD discarded two cards.

''Now you will see your doom. I sacrifice three of my monsters to summon… this.'' MD said and three of his monsters disappeared. Once again huge monster appears to the field

''Little girl. Meet The Wicked Dreadroot'' MD Said laughing

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 4000 Def: 4000

''Thanks to it's effect all the other monsters will have their attack halved.'' MD Said evilly.

Sunlight Unicorn Atk: 1250 Def: 1700

''Now destroy that Unicorn.'' MD Said and laughed evilly. Wicked Dreadroot sent a powerful beam towards the Unicorn. It was hit and destroyed in seconds. Luna felt extreme pain and was sent flying.

Luna's LP: 1250

''This pain. It's real. This is why everyone were sent to the hospital.'' Luna said weakly.

'' Luna! You have to stop. It is way too dangerous.'' Sly said worried.

'' No! I will beat him and his god.'' Luna said standing up and staring at Wicked Dreadroot

….

Me: That's it,

Dexter: You're going leave it there? In the middle of the duel?

Patty: Have you ever watched Yu-Gi-Oh! There are hundreds of episodes that end like this.

Stardust Dragon: Well Dex wouldn´t know. I mean he never duels.

Bob: I liked this chapter.

Me: Thanks. I think we should let Luna and Sly out of the bedroom. ''unlocks the door. Both Sly and Luna were blushing and avoiding each other's gaze.''

Leo: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING THERE!

Me: I have the tape, but I don't think I want to watch it.

Luna: ''blushes harder'' You recorded it?

Me: Now I defiantly don't want to watch it. Well that's all this time so review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Stardust Dragon´s note: In case you don´t know I´m Gyaradosmaster´s new official typo fixer. I may have missed something and I´m sorry for that. I wish I was a native English speaker. In the next chapter my brother will use the SUB names such as Rua, Ruka & Tenpei so don´t get confused. In case you didn´t know MD stands for the Mysterious Duelist. My bro was too lazy to write it so he just wrote MD instead. I hope you enjoyed the story.

See you next time ~ Stardust Dragon


	5. Mysterious Duelist Appears Part 2

Me: Yay New Chapter!

Sly: Why are you continuing this? Nobody is reviewing. You should stop.

Me: You don't have to be so mean. ''Goes to cry in emo corner''

Ruka: Look what have you done. I hate you! ''Comes to comfort me''

Sly: Ruka… hates…me. ''Goes to the cry in the second emo corner.''

Tenpei: Is there a corner that isn't emo?

Me: The one over there. ''points to the corner where there are unicorns and pink things and surprisingly Mysterious Duelist.'' Hey what are you doing here? Leave now! ''MD poofs away''

Stardust Dragon: *goes to the NOT emo corner to eat pie with Conan and Detective Boys*

Stardust Dragon: Mmm…Pie. It´s so much better than cake, because unlike cake, pie isn´t a lie.

Rua: Can we start the story already?

Me: You got it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Sly couldn't believe it. This guy had The Wicked Dreadroot, one of the Wicked Gods. There was no way Ruka could beat him.

''Ruka seriously you have to stop. This is way too dangerous.'' Sly said worried. Ruka however didn't listen to him.

''Are you done with your turn?'' Ruka asked weakly.

''After I place this face-down. But remember you can't defeat the god.'' MD said confidentially

''Fine, it's my turn.'' Ruka said and starts. ''First I activate another Bad Reaction to Simochi. I'm sure you remember it.'' Ruka said.

''But even if you have that card there is no way you can defeat…'' Sly started.

''I activate Soul Taker. Now I can destroy your god and you take 1000 points of damage.'' Ruka said happily.

''Oh. That will work.'' Sly said impressed.

''You seriously think that will work. I activate the effect of Wicked Protector. (Not a real card.) By removing this card from the play when it's in my graveyard, for one turn any Wicked monster is unaffected by spells, traps or monster effects so there goes your big plan.'' MD said while laughing manically as Soul Taker disappeared. Both Ruka and Sly frowned.

''Well luckily I still have my Upstart Goblin. With this I can draw a card and you gain 1000 life points, but thanks Bad Reaction to Simochi it turns to damage.'' Ruka said. She drew a card and MD was again surrounded by red aura.

Mysterious Duelist's LP: 1100

''You just don't give up do you?'' MD asked with smile, but it was hard to see.

''No. Now I activate my Graceful Charity. This card lets me draw three cards and discard two cards.'' Ruka said and did as she said. ''Next I remove Sunlight Unicorn and Fairy Archer from the play so I can special summon my Soul of Purity and Light in defense mode.'' Ruka said. To the field appeared human carrying a wounded angel.

Soul of Purity and Light. Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2000 Def: 1800.

''Remember that its attack points are halved.'' MD reminded and the monster´s attack points halved.

''I place two face-downs and end.'' Ruka said worried. She knew it would be hard to beat this guy, but she is going to try.

'' That is your best shot? Well whatever, It's my turn now.'' MD said and drew. ''You are in trouble now I activate Final Attack Orders. This card changes all monsters in attack mode and they can't change their battle positions.'' MD laughed as Ruka´s monster was changed to Attack Mode. ''It doesn't even matter that your monster´s effect reduces my monster's attack by 300 points, you will lose anyway. Now destroy that pathetic fairy. God's punishment!'' MD Yelled

The Wicked Dreadroot opened his wings and sent a terrible gust of dark power.

''Ruka!'' Sly yelled as the hit collided. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he noticed that Ruka was still standing, but she was in weak condition.

Ruka's LP: 550

''What! How did you survive the attack?'' MD asked confused. Then she noticed Ruka had a card face-up on the field.

''I… activated Beckoning Light… and Emergency Provisions. Thanks to… Beckoning Light I discarded my hand… to get my Sunny Pixie and Kuribon back and then I sacrificed it… and Bad Reaction to Simochi… so I gain 2000 life points… thanks to Emergency Provisions.'' Ruka explained weakly.

''I'm impressed that you survived God's attack, but you have got serious injuries. You can't continue for long.'' MD noted.

''_He's right. I can feel my body hurting almost everywhere. I have to finish this duel quickly.'' Ruka thought._

''I place this face-down and end. Let's see you make a comeback.'' MD said while laughing again.

''It's my… turn.'' Ruka said weakly and drew. ''I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards.'' Ruka said and drew her cards.

''_Excellent. With this I might be able to win.'' Ruka thought happily._

'' I activate Short Return (not a real card) This card lets me special summon monster from my graveyard until my battle phase and I return my Soul of Purity and Light.'' Ruka said as her monster returned.

Soul of Purity and Light: Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1000 Def: 1700

''What use could that card be?'' MD asked little amused.

''This. I summon Sunny Pixie.'' Ruka said and small fairy appeared.

Sunny Pixie Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster Atk: 300 Def: 400 Tuner.

''That's a tuner monster. Are you going to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon?'' Sly asked

Ruka nodded. '' The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Fairy Dragon!'' Ruka yelled as her signer dragon appeared.

Ancient Fairy Dragon Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000

''And since I used Sunny Pixie as a Synchro Material I gain 1000 life points.'' Ruka said as her life points increased.

Ruka's LP: 1550

''Impressing looking monster, but it's not strong enough especially since its attack points are halved.'' MD said.

''That's why I have this, Shackles of the Underworld. It's a equip spell and I equip it to your Wicked Dreadroot.'' Ruka said and suddenly around Wicked Dreadroot's legs appeared shackles.

''It's that card. The one I gave to her.'' Sly said surprised. He didn't know she actually put in in her deck.

Flashback

'' I attack directly with Elechimera.'' Patty said and electric chimera attacked Ruka directly. Ruka's LP: 0

''That was great duel Patty. You have really gotten strong.'' Ruka said complimenting her friend.

''Thanks you could have won too.'' Patty said. Everyone started to get back to their rooms.

''Ruka. I want to give you something.'' Ruka turned around to face Sly who was holding a card. ''I want you to have this card.'' Sly continued and handed the card to her.

Ruka looked at the card. ''Shackles of the Underworld. Why do you want to give me this?'' Ruka asked confused.

''I don't need that card. Besides it is powerful card. It may come handy.'' Sly said.

''Thanks. I keep it.'' Ruka said and gave Sly a hug. Sly blushed a little. After she let go they both went back to their rooms.

End of Flashback

Sly smiled a little. There was another reason why he gave that card to her, but he couldn't tell her.

''Thanks to Shackles of the Underworld your monster's attack and defense points become 100.'' Ruka said smiling.

''What!'' MD said as he noticed that Dreadroot got weaker.

''Now Ancient Fairy Dragon destroy The Wicked Dreadroot. Ancient Sunshine!'' Ruka said. _Yes. I finally defeated his god.'' _Ruka thought until she saw him activate a his face-down.

''I activate Dust Tornado. Did you really thought that my God could be defeated. Thanks to this I destroy your Shackles of the Underworld. '' MD said and tornado appeared and destroyed shackles.

''What!'' Ruka said shocked. Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack did nothing and Wicked Dreadroot blasted Ancient Fairy Dragon with powerful beam. Once again Ruka flew a little and hit the ground.

Ruka's LP: 0

Ruka felt extremely weak. She felt that every part of her body was burning.

''Ruka! What did you do to her?'' Sly yelled angrily.

''This happens to every opponent I defeat. But don't worry she isn't dead, well at least not yet. So you should take your precious girlfriend and leave.'' MD said mockingly.

''Why you…'' Sly said angrily. He was so angry he didn't bother to say that Ruka isn't his girlfriend. He lifted her from the ground and carried her bridal-style. ''Just wait. Next time we meet I will take you down. Nobody hurts Ruka like that!'' Sly yelled and started to run towards Duel Academy. Mysterious Duelist just laughed and went away. He entered some kind of cave.

''Mission accomplished my lords.'' MD said and bowed to the three people there.

''Good work.'' Person in white said.

''No we know that they are the ones that the Prophecy talks about.'' Person In gray said.

''Now that we know that…. I don´t think we need you anymore.'' Person in black said. MD looked shocked.

''But I also got some other info.'' MD said.

''And what is that?'' Person in White inquired.

''There seems to something between Girl in light and Gem boy. I suspect that they like each other.'' MD said.

''Hmm… that may be useful.'' Person in gray pondered.

''Yes we can use this information as our advantage. But we don't need you anymore. Be gone!'' Person in black yelled.

''But my lords…'' He was cut off because suddenly lightning hit and he just disappeared. Only card was left. Person in white picked it up. It was The Wicked Dreadroot.

''He had no idea of Wicked Gods power. If someone without the powers uses it the result will be devastating.'' Person in gray said.

''We are one step closer to our goal. With our wicked gods we will win!'' Person in black said and they all started to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile

Sly had just got to the infirmary. Nurse was taking care of Ruka. He had also mentioned it to all of her friends who were waiting with him. Suddenly nurse came out of the room. Everyone looked at her.

''So how is she feeling?'' Rua asked extremely worried.

''She will be fine. She had serious injuries, but luckily she will recover. She just needs a little rest.'' Nurse said smiling. Everyone sighed out of relief.

''Can we go and see her?'' Patty asked. Nurse nodded.

''Sure, but just for little while. She needs rest.'' Nurse answered and left. The group went to Ruka's room. Ruka was still awake.

''Ruka!'' Rua yelled and went to hug her twin sister. ''I'm so happy that you're going to be alright.

''Sorry to make you worry Rua. Can you let go now it kind of hurts.'' Ruka asked in pain. Rua immediately let go of her.

''So how long do you have to be here?'' Patty asked still a little worried.

'' Within a couple of days'' Ruka answered with a small smile.

''We should probably head back now. It's really late.'' Tenpei said when he noticed a clock.

''You're right. We come back to tomorrow.'' Bob promised and they left.

''Sly wait!'' Ruka said. Sly tilted his head to face her. ''Thank you for saving me.'' Ruka thanked.

''You're welcome. I just couldn't leave you there alone.'' Sly said and left the room with a smile. Ruka then went to sleep only to dream about certain raven haired boy.

''So what is the plan?'' Person in white asked.

''Now we know they are the ones spoken in the Prophecy. But there is still one person. The one who is supposed to betray them.'' Person in gray said.

''I found some new info from the Prophecy. It talks about the Betrayal in Flames. We have to do something to make that person reveal his deck.'' Person in Black informed.

''I think I have an idea. Excuse me for a moment.'' Person in White said and left.

Next Morning

Ruka opened her eyes. She noticed still being in the hospital. Then nurse came in.

''Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?'' Nurse asked.

''A lot better thank you.'' Ruka answered with smile.

''That's great. By the way can I ask you something?'' Nurse asked.

''Sure. What is it?'' Ruka answered still smiling.

''That raven haired boy. Is he your boyfriend?'' Nurse asked with smile. Ruka's face turned red and she looked surprised.

''No! He is just a good friend.'' Ruka answered with red face.

''Oh. I just thought because he stayed the entire night here.'' Nurse said.

''He did?'' Ruka asked confused.

''Yes. Also when he brought you here he was in total panic. He wanted that you will be immediately checked.'' Nurse answered while smiling again. This made Ruka's face redden more.

''Did he leave already?'' Ruka asked curiously.

''Yes. He said that he needed to go to the class, but he would later come and see you again. I must leave now.'' Nurse said and left the room.

''_Who knew that Sly would get that worried? I probably should thank him more properly. But what should I do?_ Ruka thought before falling asleep again.

Later that day.

All Ruka's friends came to visit her again. They heard that Ruka could leave already today.

''It's great that you can leave already.'' Patty said happily.

''You were lucky that Sly was with you. Usually it takes much longer to find his victims. Also being a Signer must have had its part on your fast recovery.'' Tenpei said.

''By the way, there hasn't been a mention of him since then. I wonder what happened.'' Rua thought confused.

''Who knows? But isn't it good thing that he is gone?'' Patty said

''I guess, but I wanted to kick his butt.'' Rua said.

'' I doubt it. If Ruka couldn't beat him I don't think that you can either.'' Sly said in nasty voice. Rua glared at him.

''Whatever. It's good that he is gone now. Teacher mentioned something special happening tomorrow.'' Bob said excited.

''Yeah I can't wait to know what is it.'' Tenpei said also excited

Let´s just skip to the tomorrow's class.

''Now I believe you are all exited to hear what is the special thing happening today.'' Linda said. Entire class said yes. ''We are holding a Tag-Duel Tournament. I'm sure everyone knows what a Tag-Duel.'' Linda said smiling. Most of the class said no. Linda sighed.

''Tag-Duel is a duel where two persons duel against two persons. Both teams have 8000 Life Points and use their own decks. Battlefield is the same size, but if your partner's monster is on the field you can use it to attack or tribute it for better monster.'' Linda explained.

'' How are the partners chosen?'' Random student asked.

''By this machine.'' Linda said and pointed at strange machine next to her. ''Partners are shown on this screen and are chosen randomly. And here is the prize'' Linda said holding five cards. Students gasped and looked shocked. There were all pieces of Exodia.

''Exodia! All the pieces are extremely rare.'' Tenpei said surprised.

''So the winners get that. Now everyone is pumped up'' Sly said smirking

''And here are the teams.'' Linda said and pressed button. First ones were random until Sly's face appeared.

''_I hope I get picked. I'm probably the only one he can tolerate.'' _Ruka thought. Just as Ruka wished her face appeared to the screen. Ruka looked at Sly and… was he smiling? That's absurd Sly almost never smiles.

Next face that appeared was Patty's. _''Please be Rua. I'm begging.'' _Patty thought desperately. Unluckily next face that appeared was Tenpei. _''Well it wasn't Rua, but Tenpei isn't half bad.'' _ Patty thought.

Soon Rua's face appeared. And the next face that appeared was… Suzy.

''_Yes! Now I can have some alone time him.'' _Suzy thought happily

''_No! Why did he get paired with her! This can't be true.'' _ Patty thought panicking. Rest of the Teams were random. Bob got paired with some random boy. Teams that were battling were also chosen randomly. Sly and Ruka were against Bob and Steve.

''Do you remember what deck does Bob use?'' Ruka asked.

''He used Flamvell deck.'' Sly answered.

Me: That's it.

Patty: How could you pair Rua with Suzy? I hate you.

Me: Thank you. What do others think?

Tenpei: I guess it was okay.

Ruka and Sly: ''blushing and avoiding others gaze''

Stardust Dragon: Suzy is SO that random girl from Detective Conan who had a crush on Conan. Kaitou Kid is so that person in white and Vermouth is the nurse in disguise and… *goes to Detective Conan Fangirl Mode and eats pie*

Me: Get out of here! This is Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's not Detective Conan.

Stardust Dragon: but I am a Yu-Gi-Oh 5d´s fan too… Faithshipping FTW. *gets insulted and goes to eat pie elsewhere, because pie is yummy*

Rua: Your conversation is getting so silly that silly isn't enough. It's silliest of silly moments in silliest silly city of silly. Did I say silly?

Bob: Good, but what's your obsession with names Bob and Steve?

Me: ''Laughs'' I just think they are funny names.

Rua: Right… Review if you liked review if you didn't like.

Sly: That is starting to get old.


	6. Tag Duel Tournament Part 1

Me: Yay it's me again!

Sly: Seriously you are writing new chapter already! Nobody is even reviewing and you still continue it.

Stardust Dragon: Fail story is fail.

Me: Well I happen to like this story.

Patty: ''Sitting in the corner'' Find your Happy Place, Find your Happy Place.

Me: I don't want to know what happened to her.

Tenpei: She is probably still shocked about not being Rua's partner.

Me: I don't care. This chapter will probably be Extra Long due to the fact that there will be Tag-Duel in this. But anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

''Right I forgot. Well I'm just happy that I got paired with you and not with a complete stranger.'' Ruka said slightly blushing.

''Me too.'' Sly agreed. There was an awkward silence between the two.

''This is actually a good chance to get to know you better.'' Ruka said happily. Sly however didn't look so happy.

'' There is nothing you need to know. All you need to know is my name and what deck I use.'' Sly said coldly.

''But what about your family?'' Ruka said slightly confused because of Sly's acting.

''There is nothing you need to know about my family!'' Sly yelled and stormed off leaving Ruka behind.

''That was weird. I hope he doesn't hate me.'' Ruka said both worried and confused.

Meanwhile Sly had found a place where he could be alone. It was around tree in the yard. No one else was there.

''_That Ruka… Why is she so interested in my family? I hope I wasn't too harsh on her. I don't want her to hate me. She is basically my only friend. _'' Sly thought slightly sadly.

Meanwhile in another part of Duel Academy

''Patty are you okay?'' Tenpei asked slightly worried. She hasn't said anything since class and she had this murderous look. ''Patty are you listening?'' Tenpei asked again. This time Patty snapped out of it.

''Oh sorry. I just didn't want Suzy to be Rua's partner.'' Patty said angrily. Tenpei however smiled.

''It looks to me that you like Rua.'' Tenpei said still smiling.

''What! Where did you get that idea? I only like him as a friend.'' Patty said blushing heavily.

''Say what you want. I'm actually happy that I got paired with you.'' Tenpei admitted. Patty looked at him confused.

''Why?'' Patty asked.

''Well we both use Thunder decks. So they should fit perfectly. Now cheer up and let's win this thing.'' Tenpei said happily.

''You are right. Let's win!'' Patty said giving him a high-five.

Let's skip to the duels

''Come on! Where are you Sly?'' Ruka said impatiently. Their match was going to begin soon and there was no sign of Sly. Just when she started to lose hope he suddenly appeared.

'' Hey I hope you're not mad at me for yelling earlier.'' Sly said quietly.

''Don't worry about it, besides we need to work as a team now.'' Ruka said smiling. ''I also heard that the team needs a name. What should we be?'' Ruka asked. Sly thought about it for a moment.

''Shining Gems (Yes stupid name, but bear with it) Because you use mostly Light attribute monsters and I use Gemknights so it should be good.'' Sly said. Ruka agreed to the name and they went to the arena. There was big audience over there.

''Now the first match in the Tag-Team tournament will begin. The first match Shining Gems Sly and Ruka against Burning Fire Bob and Steve. Are both teams ready?'' Judge asked. Both teams nodded. ''Begin!'' Judge yelled and jumped off the field.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 8000 Bob's and Steve's LP

''I go first. Draw!'' Bob said and drew his first card. ''And I start by summoning Flamvell Dragnov. In defense mode'' Bob said and to the field appeared red dragon.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 1100 Def: 200

''I place two face-downs and end.'' Bob said.

''My turn. Draw!'' Sly said and started. ''Since we are talking about fire I think I activate Burning Gem. Thanks to this I discard one Gemknight and you take damage equal to half of its Attack Points. I choose to discard Gemknight Rumarin with Atk of 1600 so you take 800 points of damage.'' Sly explained. To the field appeared Gems in fire that flew towards Bob.

Bob and Steve's LP: 7200

''I think I summon Gemknight Sapphia in defense mode and place a face-down.'' Sly said and ended his turn

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 2100

''Alright then my move. I start by summoning Ultimate Baseball Kid.'' Steve said and summoned a kid with baseball equipment.

Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Atk: 500 Def: 1000

''Thanks to its ability I gains 1000 Attack Points for each other Fire monster on the field. And there is already one so extra thousand Attack Points. Next I place a facedown and then I end.'' Steve said finishing.

''Finally it's my turn. I start with Regulus in Attack Mode'' Ruka said and lion appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 1700 Def: 1000

''Before you do anything else I activate DNA Transplant. With this I can change the Attribute of each monster to the Attribute I choose. I choose Fire so all monsters on the field are now Fire Attribute. And thanks to Ultimate Baseball Kid's ability it gains 2000 more attack with grand total of 3500.

''Bad thing, but at least I can destroy your Dragon. Regulus destroy Flamvell Dragnov.'' Ruka said as Regulus started to run towards Dragnov.

''I activate continuous trap Backfire. Now each time Fire Attribute monster we control is destroyed you take 500 points of damage. Also thanks to Dragnov's effect you take another 500 points of damage.'' Bob said smirking. Regulus destroyed Dragnov with its claws. Backfire flashed and flames came out of it and hit Ruka.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 7000

''Well at least with one less Fire monster on the field Ultimate Baseball Kid loses 1000 life points. I place three face-downs and end.'' Ruka said.

''Back to me. Draw!'' Bob said and looked at his hand.

''Before you do anything I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi. As long as this card stays on the field all life point gain turns to damage. Like my Gift Card. Normally you would gain 3000 life points, but thanks to my trap it turns to damage.'' Ruka said smiling.

Bob's and Steve's LP: 4200

''I summon my Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode. And since it's Fire monster Ultimate Baseball Kid gets stronger'' Bob said and red dog appeared.

''I activate Threatening Roar. You can't attack this turn.'' Ruka smiled again.

''Sorry, but I activate Flamvell Counter. By removing Fire-Type monster with 200 or less Defense Points from my grave I negate the activation of your Trap and destroy. I remove Flamvell Dragnov.'' Bob said as flames surrounded Threatening Roar destroying it.

''Now Flamvell Firedog destroy Regulus.'' Bob said and Firedog opened its mouth and shot fire from its mouth. But then it hit nothing.

''Sorry, but I have a trap too. Negate Attack and it negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase.'' Sly said. Ruka sighed from relief.

''I end my turn then.'' Bob said.

''Here goes. My turn! Perfect! I activate Gem Treasure. By removing Gemknight from my grave I can draw two cards.'' Sly said drawing twice. ''I continue with Gemknight Fusion. I fuse Gemknight Sapphia and Gemknight Ganet to summon Gemknight Rubys

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 2500 Def: 1300

''Now Destroy Flamvell Firedog.'' Rubys threw its weapon towards Firedog and it got destroyed.

Bob's and Steve's LP: 3600

''Don't forget about Backfire. You take 500 points of damage.'' Bob noted.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 6500

''I end with this face-down.'' Sly said placing a card.

''Time to make a comeback. I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective in Attack Mode.'' Weird red ball with eye appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 2000 Def: 0

''Next I activate Molten Destruction. This Field Spell increases Atk of each Fire Monster on the field by 500, but it also decreases their Def by 400.'' Steve Explained as all monsters gained power boost.

Regulus Atk: 2200 Def: 600

Gemknight Rubys Atk: 3000 Def: 900

Ultimate Baseball Kid Atk: 4000 Def: 600

Gaia Soul Atk: 2500 Def: 0

''4000 Attack Points!'' Ruka said shocked.

''Yes and now I use those points. Baseball Kid destroy Gemknight Rubys with Flaming Shot.'' Baseball appeared out of nowhere and Baseball Kid hit it. Ball was engulfed by flames and it hit Gemknight Rubys directly.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 5500

''Gaia Soul destroy Regulus.'' Red ball spinned towards Regulus and hit it.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 5200

''Since Gaia Soul would be destroyed during End Phase I use Baseball Kid's effect and tribute it to inflict 500 points of damage.'' Gaia Soul turned into fire and Kid hit it with his Racket towards Sly.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 4700

''I end my turn with a face-down''

''My turn! Since Ultimate Baseball Kid is alone on the field it only has 1000 Attack Points so all I need is a monster with more than 1500 points to defeat it. And I got a perfect one right here. Sunlight Unicorn.'' Ruka said and Unicorn appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Beast Atk: 2300 Def: 600

''Now destroy Ultimate Baseball Kid.'' Ruka said smiling. They finally get rid of that monster.

''So naive. I activate Scapegoat. This card summons 4 Sheep Tokens in Defense Mode. And thanks to DNA Transplant they turn to Fire type so Ultimate Baseball Kid gains nice 4000 Attack Point boost.'' Steve said smirking as four goats appeared and Ultimate Baseball Kid's Attack Points skyrocketed.

Attr: Fire Type: Beast Atk: 500 Def: 0

''Bad news. But at least I can destroy one Sheep Token.'' Ruka said frowning as her Unicorn destroyed the goat.

''At least I have Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack for three turns. And then I end my turn.'' Ruka said sighing.

''Stalling for time huh? Well I summon Flamvell Magician in Attack Mode.'' Bob said and his monster appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 1900 Def: 0

''I tune Flamvell Magician with two Sheep Tokens. Destructive force of fire will now be released. Flames of power will now arrive. Synchro Summon! Flamvell Uruquizas.'' Bob chanted and human-looking monster of fire appeared.

Attr: Fire (obviously) Type: Pyro Atk: 2600 Def: 0

''Next I use the effect of Baseball Kid. I sacrifice Sheep Token to inflict 500 points of damage.'' Bob said.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 4200

''I place a face-down. That's all.'' Bob said.

Swords of Revealing Light: 1

''Now I need something good. Draw!'' Sly said and smirked.

''I summon Gemknight Alexand.'' Sly said and green monster appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Rock Atk: 2300 Def: 800

''Then I activate my face-down Gem Enhance. Now by tributing my Gemknight Alexand I can Special Summon from my grave my Gemknight Rubys.'' Sly said. There was flash and in place of Alexand there was Rubys.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 3000 Def: 900

''I end my turn with a face-down.'' Sly said.

''So you aren't attacking. I summon UFO Turtle in Attack Mode.'' Steve said and Turtle with a UFO in place of its shell appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Machine Atk: 1900 Def: 800

''I also place a face-down.'' Steve said finishing.

Swords of Revealing Light: 2

''My turn! I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards.'' Ruka said.

''I summon Kuribon in Attack Mode.'' Ruka said and one of her favorite monsters appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Fairy Atk: 800 Def: 0

''I place face-down to end.'' Ruka said.

''You're done! I activate my trap, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. With this I can tribute one of my Fire monsters on the field to inflict damage to my opponent equal to its original Attack Points. I tribute Flamvell Uruquizas with original Attack of 2100.'' Bob said. Uruquizas disappeared and turned into blast of fire.

''Not gonna work. I activate Barrel behind the Door. This changes Effect Damage to you.'' Ruka said smiling. Blast of Fire changed direction and hit Bob.

Bob's and Steve's LP: 1500

''Didn't see that coming. Now I activate my Pot of Greed. You know what that means. Then I play Different Dimension Burial so I can return Flamvell Dragnov to my grave. I continue with Rekindling. This card lets me Special Summon from my grave Fire monsters with less than 200 Def. So I Special Summon Flamvell Dragnov, Flamvell Magician and Flamvell Firedog from my grave. They will all be removed from play during the End phase. But it doesn't matter since I sacrifice them all and UFO Turtle for Ultimate Baseball Kid's effect. So I tribute them all to inflict a total of 2000 Life points damage.'' Bob said.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 2200

''I'm still not done. I play Soul of Fire. I remove a Pyro type monster from my deck to inflict half of that card's attack into damage. I choose to remove Flamvell Commando with an Attack Power of 2200.'' Bob said as Ruka was hit from the Blast of Fire.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 1100

''I play my final card, Ookazi. This card inflicts 800 points of damage to your life points.'' Bob said.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 300

''I end my turn. And now your Swords will disappear.'' Bob said smiling as the swords disappeared.

''_This is bad if I don't draw something good we will lose.''_ Sly thought desperately.

'' Let's finish this. I draw!'' Sly said and drew. He looked at the card and smiled.

''Before you do anything I activate my Trap Double Boost (not a real card.) By discarding a card from my hand Ultimate Baseball Kid gains extra 1000 Attack and Defense Points.'' Steve said and discarded a card.

Ultimate Baseball Kid Atk: 4000 Def: 1600

''That doesn't matter. I equip Gemknight Rubys with Fusion Weapon. It increases its Attack and Defense Points by 1500.'' Sly said and Rubys got stronger.

Gemknight Rubys Atk: 4500 Def: 2400

''Next I change it in Defense Mode.'' Sly said as Rubys changed position.

''Why would you do that?'' Steve asked rather confused.

''Because of Zero Gravity. I change all monsters Battle Positions. Now Rubys destroy Ultimate Baseball Kid.'' Sly said.

''But it is in Defense Mode so I don't take any damage.'' Steve said slightly smiling.

''You are forgetting something. When Gemknight Rubys attacks a monster in Defense Mode difference between its Attack Points and opponent's monster Defense Points is dealt as damage. So it's Game Over!'' Sly said smirking as Gemknight Rubys destroyed Ultimate Baseball Kid.

Bob's and Steve's LP: 0

''And the winner of this duel are Shining Gems Sly and Ruka.'' Judge said once the duel was over.

''We did it. You were great.'' Ruka said hugging him. Sly's face turned red.

''Thanks… Do you mind letting go now?'' Sly said remembering their position.

'' Oh right. Sorry.'' Ruka said also blushing.

''That was great duel you two. We almost had you.'' Bob said approaching them.

''You guys were great too.'' Ruka said.

Meanwhile in another part of Duel Academy

''I heard that Ruka and Sly won their first match.'' Tenpei said.

''Yeah. Those two are great together.'' Patty said.

'' Well our match begins soon. We should go to the arena.'' Tenpei said noticing the time.

'' You're right.'' Patty said agreeing and they ran to the arena.

'' Now we will begin our second Tag-Duel Match. In this match Thunder Team faces Amazoness Girls. Are both teams ready?'' Judge asked. Everyone nodded. ''Begin!'' Judge said

''Let's Duel!'' Both teams said.

Tenpei's and Patty's LP: 8000

Annie's and Amy's LP: 8000

''I start with my Elechopper in Defense Mode.'' Patty said and her monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 0

''That thing is ugly.'' Annie said disgusted.

''It's useful. I place three face-downs and end.'' Patty said.

''Fine then. My turn!'' Annie said and drew.

''I activate my Thunder of Ruler so you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.'' Patty said smiling.

''Whatever. I activate a Field Spell Amazoness Village. Now all Amazoness monsters gain 200 Attack Points and if any of them is destroyed I can summon from my deck another with same or lower level.'' Annie explained and scenery changed. ''I continue with Amazoness Swordswoman.'' Annie said and woman with a sword appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1700 Def: 1600.

''I place a face-down and end.'' Annie said.

''Okay my turn then. I start with Batteryman D in Defense Mode.'' Tenpei said as living battery appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 1900.

''Then I place two face-downs and end.'' Tenpei said.

''That wasn't very impressive. I summon my Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode.'' Amy said and another woman with sword appeared.

Atk: 1900 Def: 300

''Thanks to its effect it gains 100 Attack Points for each Amazoness monster on the field. There are two so it gains 200 points. Now destroy that Batteryman D!'' Amy said and her monster slashed it. ''Amazoness Swordswoman destroy that ugly creature.'' Slash and it was gone. ''I end with a face-down.''

''Back to me. First I activate Eleckeeper. Now I can summon from my grave back my Elechopper.'' Patty said as her monster returned.

''What use could that thing be?'' Annie asked almost mocking.

''First I use my Double Summon so I can summon twice this turn. I summon another Elechopper and Eleclemur.'' Patty said and two monsters appeared.

Eleclemur Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 800 Def: 100

''Next I activate my other Trap Card. Tyrannical Coercion. Now by tributing one of my monsters other monsters I own are unaffected by other Trap Cards. Normally my monster would be destroyed because of Eleckeeper, but thanks to this I can keep it. I tribute Eleclemur.'' Patty said smiling.

''You are out of cards so it's my turn. Now Amazoness Swordswoman destroy that stupid monster.'' Annie said, but noticed then that she couldn't attack. ''What's going on?''

''As long as Elechopper stays on the field you can't choose another Elec monster as an attack target. In other words you can't attack my Elecs.

''In that case I use my Lightning Vortex. By simply discarding a card all of your face-up monsters will be destroyed.'' Annie said smirking. Thunder hit all face-up monsters on the Patty's field and destroyed them.

''This is bad.'' Patty said.

''Indeed. You don't have face-up monsters on the field. Lucky you I already wasted my Battle Phase, but you should think of something good.'' Annie said mocking and started to laugh…

…

Me: Done.

Tenpei: Again? You ended the chapter in the middle of the duel.

Me: Like I told you earlier many episodes are like this.

Stardust: Dragon: That´s what SHE said!

Me: Who said?

Stardust dragon: I said it! Get it? I as in Ai. I´m so funny...

Me: Sure you are… You do realize I'm joking?

Rua: Can you stop this silly conversation before I say the silly thing I did in the last silly chapter of this silly story of silliness. ZOMG I did it again!

Kazuha: *slaps Rua *

Stardust Dragon: Go Kazuha! *high fives Kazuha and poofs away with her*

Ruka: Yay! We won.

Me: Of course. You're the main characters. You can't lose in the first match.

Sly: Does that mean we lose in the second?

Me: Maybe

Patty: Find your happy place, find your happy place.

Me: She is still like that? Rua do something! It's kind of your fault anyway.

Rua: Fine ''goes to comfort her''

Me: That's the end of the chapter. Reviews are love. So if you love me review, if you don't, review anyway.


	7. Tag Duel Tournament Part 2

Me: Surprise updating again!

Sly: ''hitting head against wall.'' Why do you continue this?

Me: I like this story. Besides… I got reviews!

Ruka: Nice! I'm happy for you.

Me: Yeah whatever. So I like to thank Volcaniclord and Deviltrigger Dante for reviewing.

Stardust Dragon: Late typo fixing is late. I was kind of sick :P

Tenpei: So what's your big idea for this chapter?

Me: I can't tell you that.

Rua: In other words you don't know.

Me: Maybe. Now Sly do the disclaimer.

Sly: Fine. Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. ''whispering'' If he would it would suck.

Me: ''Snaps fingers and Sly disappears'' Now… does anyone else have any comments?

Everyone: ''Scared'' No.

Me: Good. Enjoy the Chapter!

This was looking bad for Patty and Tenpei. Sure both teams had full Life Points, but they didn't have any monsters.

''Now I need something good. Draw!'' Tenpei said and took the top card of his deck. He looked at his cards, trying to think of a plan.

''Okay I summon my Batteryman AA in Defense Mode.'' Tenpei said and to the field appeared an orange living battery.

Level: 3 Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 0

''What a pathetic monster. It doesn't have any Attack or Defense Points.'' Amy said mocking.

''Looks can be deceiving. Thanks to its ability if it is in Defense Mode it gains 1000 extra Defense Points for each Batteryman AA on my side of the field. With one it gains 1000 points.'' Tenpei explained while smiling as his monster got more powerful.

''It's still too weak.'' Amy said still in mockery tone.

''That's exactly why I have this. It's called Electromagnetic Shield (coincidentally this card has a Batteryman AA on it.). As long as this card remains in the field Level 3 or lower Thunder-Type monsters cannot be destroyed in battle if they are in Defense Mode. But if I have monster in Attack Mode this card will be destroyed.'' Tenpei explained and bluish shield appeared around Batteryman AA. '' That's all.''

''Stalling will get you nowhere. My turn!'' Amy said smirking and looking at her hand. ''I summon my Amazoness Sage.'' Amy said and to the field appeared another woman this time with a staff.

Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1400 Def: 700

''Thanks to Amazoness Village it gains 200 Attack Points and with new Amazoness on the field Paladin gains 100 too. And now Amazoness Sage attack Batteryman AA.'' Amy said and Sage's staff glowed red. It sent out a red beam. It however hit blue shield surrounding Batteryman AA

''Why did you attack? Didn't you listen? You can't destroy AA in battle.'' Dexter said rather confused.

''Because I wasn't aiming for him. Thanks to Sage's special ability when it attacks I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card you control at the end of the Damage Step. And I think you know what card I'm talking about. It's your Electromagnetic Shield.'' Amy said smirking. Sage shot another beam, this time blue and it destroyed Electromagnetic Shield.

''This isn't good.'' Tenpei said panicking. Whatever they did the girls countered it.

''Now Amazoness Swordswoman destroy Batteryman AA with Amazoness Slash.'' Amy said and Swordswoman slashed AA and destroyed it. ''I'm not done. Amazoness Paladin attack directly.'' Paladin raised its sword and slashed Tenpei.

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 5800

''I think that is enough punishment so I end my turn. Let's see how you can deal with that.'' Amy said while smirking.

''Now I need something good. Draw! Yes! I play my Pot of Greed.'' Patty said and used the most over used card in the anime. ''I summon Elecdragonfly in Defense Mode.'' Patty said and, you guessed right electrical dragonfly appeared to the field.

Level: 2 Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 900 Def: 100

''I activate my trap Judgment of Thunder. When Thunder-Type monster is summoned to the field I can use this card to destroy a card on your side of the field and I choose Amazoness Village.'' Tenpei said and thunder flashed.

''You seriously need to improve your Decks. I activate Destruction Jammer. By discarding a card I negate the activation of your pathetic Thunder.'' Amy said smirking as thunderstorm disappeared.

''I end my turn.'' Patty said slightly sad. _''They counter every move we make. This isn't good.'' _Patty thought.

''Now it's my turn. Draw! Now you are in trouble. By tributing Amazoness Sage I summon leader of all Amazoness monsters. Appear now! Amazoness Queen.'' Annie said. Amazoness Sage disappeared from the field. On its place appeared a bored looking woman sitting on a throne. She was wielding a huge blade.

Level: 6 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2600 Def: 1800

''That can't be good.'' Tenpei said slightly scared.

''And now you will see its power personally. Now destroy that Elecdragonfly with Royal Blade.'' Annie said. Amazoness Queen rose from her throne and ran towards the monster with her blade up and slashed it down.

''Thanks to Elecdragonfly's effect I can Special Summon another Elec monster from my deck and I think I choose another Elecdragonfly.'' Patty said and the same monster that was just destroyed appeared.

''Amazoness Swordswoman destroy that new monster.'' Once again Dragonfly got slashed and destroyed.

''I activate its effect again to summon my third Elecdragonfly.'' Again dragonfly appeared.

''You can't continue that anymore. Amazoness Paladin destroy that thing for final time.'' Once again slash and destruction.

''I can still activate its effect to Special Summon Elecsquirrel.'' Patty said and another electrical animal appeared. This time it was squirrel.

Level: 3 Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 700 Def: 100

''Those animals are starting to be annoying. I place a card face-down.'' Annie said. They were sure they will win.

''Draw! Excellent. First I activate Battery Charger. By paying 500 Life points, I can Special Summon my Batteryman AA back from the grave.'' Tenpei said and Batteryman AA appeared.

Tenpei's and Patty's LP: 5300

''Then I activate my face-down Inferno Reckless Summon. I can only activate this card if I Special Summon a monster with 1500 or less Attack Points and my opponents control monster. I can summon all the copies of that card from my Deck, Hand or Graveyard, but you can also Special Summon from your Decks copies of a card you control.'' Tenpei explained. To the Tenpei's side of the field appeared two Batteryman AAs and to opponent's side of the field appeared two more Amazoness Paladins.

''I must thank you for doing that. Thanks to Paladin's effect it gains 100 Attack Points for each Amazoness. And thanks to the power bonus they gain for Amazoness Village, all of our Amazoness Paladins have 2400 Attack Points.'' Amy said happily.

''That doesn't matter. Thanks to Batteryman AAs Effect, they gain 1000 Attack Points for each Batteryman AA on the field. So now they all 3000 Attack Points. ''Tenpei said smirking. _''Yes! Finally we are in charge.'' _Tenpei thought.

''So you have an army of living batteries. How scary.'' Annie said sarcastically.

''_That's strange. Despite of facing three monsters with 3000 Attack Points she doesn't seem to be worried. Something is wrong.'' _Tenpei thought.

''Now I play Short Circuit. This Spell Card can only be activated when I control three Batteryman Monsters and it automatically destroys all cards on the opponent's side of the field.'' Tenpei said happily.

''You are so naive. I activate Magic Jammer. By discarding the only card in my hand I negate the activation of your Spell Card and destroy it.'' Annie said smirking. Once again their plan failed.

''Well I can still attack. Batteryman AA, destroy Amazoness Queen.'' Batteryman sended shock wave towards Amazoness Queen. She was shocked, but surprisingly wasn't destroyed.

Annie's and Amy's LP: 7400

''What! Why wasn't it destroyed?'' Tenpei asked confused as he saw Queen still ''standing''

''Ever heard of special abilities? As long as Amazoness Queen stays on the field, none of our Amazoness Monsters can be destroyed in battle including Queen herself.'' Amy said smirking.

''Well, I just use my two other Batteryman AAs to attack your Queen. Sure they can't destroy her in battle, but you still take damage.'' Tenpei said. Batterymen used the same attack as the previous one on Amazoness Queen.

Amy's and Annie's LP: 6200

''I end my turn with a face-down.'' Tenpei said.

''Not very impressive. My turn!'' Amy said and looked at her hand.

''I play Threating Roar. So you can't declare an attack this turn.'' Tenpei said.

''Fine. I change all my monsters in Defense Mode and place a face-down. That's all.'' Amy said angrily. She hated stalling, even if she did it herself.

''My turn then! I summon Tuner Monster Eleckiwi.'' Patty said and some kind of chicken appeared

Level: Three/Tuner Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 600 Def: 100

''Now I tune my level three Elecsquirrel and my level three Eleckiwi. Two thunders hit together on King of Beasts. Lightning that destroys everything. Ruler of thunder! Synchro Summon! Elechimera!'' Patty chanted. There was a flash and to the field appeared electrical chimera.

Level:6 Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1400 Def: 1200

''Cute pet you have there. Too bad it doesn't have enough Attack Points to touch our monsters.'' Amy said smirking.

''I'm not aiming for your monsters. Thanks to Elechimera's effect, it can bypass your monsters and attack you directly.'' Patty said smiling. Elechimera leaped to front of Amy and slashed her. After it jumped back to Patty.

Annie's and Amy's LP: 4800

''And that's not all. Thanks Elechimera's effect when it inflicts damage in form of Direct Attack I choose a card from your hand randomly and put it on top your deck.'' Patty explained.

''Still un-impressive. I activate Divine Wrath. By discarding a card from my hand I negate your monster's effect and destroy it.'' Amy said and sends a card to graveyard. Thunder hit Elechimera and destroyed it.

''Darn it. I place a Card Face-Down and end.'' Patty said quite sadly.

''My turn then. I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I place two cards face-down.'' Annie simply said. All they needed was that one card.

''My turn! I also place a card face-down.'' Tenpei said.

''Pathetic. My draw! I got it! I activate Continuous Spell Amazoness Fighting Spirit. Now when Amazoness monster attacks a monster with more Attack Points, that Amazoness gains 1000 Attack Points during Damage Calculation only.'' Amy explained with a smirk.

''Now you are the ones making mistakes. I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon. This card destroys your Spell card.'' Patty said and typhoon appeared and destroyed the new card.

''Okay I have had it! I activate my Trap Card, Amazoness Shamanism. This card destroys all Amazoness monsters on our side of the field, but after that we can Special Summon from our graveyard Level 4 or lower Amazoness Monsters equal to amount of monsters we destroyed in Defense Mode. I also activate Continuous Trap All-Out Attacks. Now each time monster is special summoned to the field it will be changed in Attack Mode and must attack if able.'' Annie explained and all of their monsters got destroyed.

''We Special Summon Amazoness Tiger, Amazoness Trainee, Amazoness Scouts, Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Swordswoman and thanks to All-Out Attacks in Attack Mode. And since Amazoness Village is still on the field they all gain 200 Attack Points.'' Annie and Amy said smirking as mass of monsters appeared.

Amazoness Trainee: Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1700 Def: 1300

Amazoness Scouts: Level: 2 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 700 Def: 1100

Amazoness Tiger: Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 1300 Def: 1500

Amazoness Paladin: Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2400 Def: 300

Amazoness Swordswoman: Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1500 Def: 1600

Both Patty and Tenpei stared at this new monsters scared and also little confused. Why in the world would they change their monsters?

''You are probably wondering why did we change our monsters. Because of Amazoness Tiger. Its effect gives it a 400 Attack Point boost for each Amazoness monster on our side of the field. With five its Attack raises to 3300.'' Amy said smirking.

''That's more than my Batteryman AA has.'' Tenpei said panicking. He hadn't seen this coming.

''Congrats you can count. Now I equip my Amazoness Tiger with Amazoness Heirloom. Now once per turn Amazoness Tiger cannot be destroyed by battle. Now first attack Batteryman AA.'' Amy commanded.

''Sorry, but I have a Trap. It's called Mirror Force and it destroys all your Attack Position monsters.'' Tenpei said happily.

''Sorry to burst your bubble, but I activate the effect of my Amazoness Scouts. By tributing this card, for this turn Face-Up Amazoness Monsters cannot be targeted by Monster Effects and cannot be destroyed by an Trap, Spell or Monster Effect.'' Amy said smiling as Scouts disappeared and invisible barrier protected monsters from Mirror Force. Tenpei frowned. He wasn't prepared for this.

''But with one less Amazoness monster your Tiger loses 400 Attack Points dropping to 2900 which isn't enough to destroy my Batteryman.'' Tenpei said smiling a little. Amy however started to laugh.

Amy's and Annie's LP: 4700

''I forgot to mention Amazoness Heirloom's another effect. It destroys the monster that equipped monster battled.'' Amy said starting to laugh harder. ''With just two Batteryman you are done. Amazoness Paladin destroy the second one. Then Amazoness Swordswoman destroy last and Amazoness Trainee attack directly.'' Amy said and monsters attacked their respective targets.

Tenpei's and Patty's LP: 2900

''I end my turn with that. There is no way you can make a comeback anymore.'' Amy said arrogantly. Patty looked quite hopeless. Well who wouldn't since they had empty field and neither has cards in their hands. Slowly however she drew the card and smiled as she noticed it.

''I activate a Spell Card Dark Hole. This card destroys all monsters on the field.'' Patty said smiling. Both Amy and Annie looked shocked as Dark Hole appeared to the field sucking each monster in.

''But that card is Forbidden. You can't use it in a Tournament.'' Amy said protesting.

''I guess you haven't heard of the latest Ban List. It turned Dark Hole Limited. Isn't that right judge'' Patty asked. Judge simply nodded.

''Didn't see that coming. My turn! Yes! I summon Amazoness Fighter in Attack Mode.'' Annie said and another female appeared.

Level: 4 Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1700 Def: 1300

''Now attack directly. Amazoness Punch!'' Annie commanded and Fighter jumped in front of Patty and punched her.

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 1200

''I can't do anything else so I end.'' Annie said after the attack.

''Deck don't fail me now!'' Tenpei said and closed his eyes as he drew. He opened them and his face opened to a full grin.

''Well I guess it's time to summon my best monster. I remove from my grave Batteryman D and Batteryman AA to Special Summon my greatest monster. Meet Batteryman Industrial Strength.'' Tenpei said grinning as huge gray monster appeared to the field.

Level: 8 Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2600 Def: 0

''I know what you are thinking. He looks powerful and he is. By removing a Thunder-Type monster from the grave I can destroy a card from the field. I remove my second Batteryman AA in order to destroy your Amazoness Fighter.'' Tenpei said still smiling. Industrial Strength summoned huge thunderbolt that destroyed Fighter. ''Now attack their Life Points directly with Huge Thunder.'' Same thundercloud that destroyed Fighter appeared, but this time it huge thunder hit Amy directly.

Amy's and Annie's LP: 2100

''With that I end my turn.'' Tenpei said confidentially.

''You will pay for that. I place three Face-Downs and end.''(It's weird that she still had two cards when others had zero)

''What are you doing? You left us wide open!'' Annie asked angrily from her partner. She however smiled.

''Don't worry I have a plan.'' Amy said.

''You are wide open to Direct Attack. Draw! First I activate my partner's monster effect. I remove Elecdragonfly from game to destroy your Face-Down.'' Patty said as Industrial Strength prepared to use his effect.

''Sorry I activate Forbidden Chalice. Monster targeted by this card gains 400 Attack Points, but its effect is negated. I choose your Batteryman monster.'' Amy said saving their cards.

''Well that doesn't matter. I summon Elecgiraffe in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and yellow giraffe appeared.

Level: 4 Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1200 Def: 100

''Now Elecgiraffe attack directly.'' Patty said and it attacked.

Amy's and Annie's LP: 1300

''How about that plan you were talking about?'' Annie asked once again angrily.

''Don't worry. It will work.'' Amy assured her partner.

''Now Batteryman Industrial Strength attack directly to finish this duel.'' Patty said happily.

''I'm not going to give up yet. I activate a Trap. Amazoness Willpower. This card lets me Special Summon Amazoness monster from my grave in Attack Mode. However it must Attack if able.'' Amy explained, but then noticed that nothing happened. Before she could ask what was wrong Patty explained.

''When Elecgiraffe inflicts Direct Damage you can't use card effects until the end of the turn. If you activated this card before I attacked with Elecgiraffe your plan would have worked.'' Patty said smiling.

''Tsk. To lose because of that mistake. I can only blame myself.'' Amy said as last of their Life Points got depleted.

Amy's and Annie's LP: 0

''And that's it! After an exciting Duel with twists and turns Thunder Team has managed to defeat Amazoness Girls. This was truly a duel to see.'' Judge said smiling proudly.

''Annie I'm sorry about that. Can you forgive me?'' Amy said with a sad expression. Annie smiled.

''Of course I will. Sure it's a bummer to lose on a first duel, but it was fun. Hey you guys! Sorry for saying those things about your decks. That was a great duel!'' Annie said smiling.

''No worries. You guys were really strong too. We almost lost.'' Tenpei said also smiling.

''By the way, what monster you would have summoned with Amazoness Willpower? Even Amazoness Queen with a power boost would have been too weak.'' Patty asked little confused. Amy took a card out of her Trap and Spell card zone showed it to Patty.

''This card is Amazoness Archers. It would have decreased your monsters Attack by 500 points making it weak enough.'' Amy said smiling a little.

''Well this was close duel.'' Tenpei said.

Little while later in Linda's Classroom.

''Congrats to all winners! You have passed the first round. Here you can see matchups for next round.'' Linda said as duelists face appeared to the screen. Once Sly and Ruka saw who they were up against their blood run cold. They were going to face the best students in their class and one of the best duelist in school. They were known for using Lightsworn deck. Rua and Suzy were going to duel against two kind of short boys and Patty and Tenpei were facing boy-girl team.

''This will be hard duel. We can't hold back.'' Ruka said to Sly. Sly agreed.

A little while later in hallways.

''Next opponents look weak too. Let's crush them.'' First boy said. His name was Christopher.

''Ruka and Sly right? They don't stand a chance.'' Other boy called Peter said agreeing. Suddenly they were pulled to the dark corner.

''Hey what is the big idea?'' Chris said once he saw some kind of figure.

The figure didn't answer. He however extended his hand and some kind of dark power was released. It surrounded both duelists and they were engulfed by darkness.

''Now… Give me your decks.'' The figure said in a dark voice. Both duelist took their deck out and gave them to the figure. He looked over the cards before throwing them away.

''You call that a deck? Here you can have these.'' The figure said as he created two decks out of nowhere. Duelists took them and placed them on their Duel Disks. Decks flashed in a dark color. ''Use these decks on your next duel and inflict as much as pain as possible. Also take this.'' Figure said and took a card out. It was surrounded by dark powers. He gave it to Peter. ''Use this card wisely. It has powers far beyond your imagination. Now go!'' Figure said evilly.

''Yes Master… We will defeat those two…'' Chris said in a freaky voice. They all started to laugh manically!

While later in an unknown place

''What were you thinking? You can't give a god to a mortal. That card can kill. Especially it's ability '' Person in Dark yelled angrily.

''Shouldn't you be happy? Besides, what does a couple of lives mean?'' Person in white said chuckling evilly.

''Nothing, but this is against master's wishes. Master wanted them alive.'' Person in Grey said also angrily.

''How can you know master's plans? He is still locked in there.'' Person in white said.

''New page in the Prophecy. It tells that all members need to be alive.'' Person in Grey explained.

''What else?'' Person in Black said.

''It doesn't say anything else. For some reason there isn't much text. But don't worry. Our plan will work. And everything will perish.'' Person in Grey said as they all started to laugh maniacally.

Me: Done with this chapter.

Rua: Hey where was my duel?

Me: I was too bored to write it. Besides you won your match. Also the Ban list thing is true. I just can't believe they banned Heavy Storm. It's one of my favorite cards.

Ruka: I have a bad feeling about our next duel. By the way that Tenpei's and Patty's duel was kind of long.

Me: Yeah. I just wanted to include all new Amazoness cards that have been released. By the way I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to see Lightsworn Deck. I personally hate Lightsworns. They are annoying to duel against and self-milling can be dangerous. I'm also sorry for changing Batteryman Industrial Strength's effect. It was only way this could work.

Stardust Dragon: Cheating to the max! Also bouncing heads are funny :3

Tenpei: I still can't believe we won.

Me: Don't get too used to it. Anyway Reviews are love, so if you love Review, if you don't review anyway. Here is small preview from next chapter. I promise this time it's real.

''This duel will be your last. Dark powers will crush you.'' Peter said

''What! They have never used that kind of deck.'' Sly said.

''This power was granted to us. It will destroy you!'' Chris said.

''We need a miracle to win. Otherwise we will be destroyed.'' Ruka

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Tournament Part 3 Dark Powers! God?

''I tribute three monsters to summon… this Wicked God!''

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Double Coston and Xing Zhen Hu.


	8. Tournament Part 3 Dark God Arrives!

Me: Updating again. I try to get this tournament quickly over, because i have tons of deck ideas, but almost none of them can be used in a Tag-Duel.

Sly: In other words your ideas suck.

Stardust Dragon: Lazy typo fixer is lazy. Go me!

Me: Be prepared for long duel (at least I think it will be long) Now Disclaimer Roulette. Spin! Spin! Who's our Lucky King or Queen? It's Person in White. Well that's awkward, but who cares.

Person In White: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's If he would he wouldn't waste his time here and I wouldn't exist. But soon you won't either.

Me: Okay that was suspicious, but who cares. Enjoy the Chapter and the Duel.

Sly was going through his deck just in case. He was also adding some cards to specially counter Lightsworns. It's going to be tough duel and he was going to be prepared and stay focused. Ruka came up to him and looked at him confused.

''Whatcha doin'? Ruka asked in a weird voice. Sly just looked at her confused.

''Don't ever use that voice again. You sound like little girl from a show about two brothers that can do anything. Anyway I'm tuning my deck for the duel, adding some cards and removing some.'' Sly answered his eyes returning to his deck. Ruka frowned a little.

''So you're changing your deck for one duel? I wouldn't do that. Just believe in your deck and you win.'' Ruka said enquiringly. Sly let out a small smile at his friend´s optimism.

''I guess you're right. The duel starts soon, so we should go.'' Sly said taking his deck and placing it on his duel disk and leaving for arena. Ruka quickly ran after him.

''Sly! There is something I need to do before duel.'' Ruka said. Before Sly could question her about it she gave him a kiss on a cheek. It was still enough to make them both blush bright red. After a long silence Sly spoke up.

''What was that for?'' Sly asked still confused about the event.

''Just for luck. Also I wanted to thank you properly for saving me after the duel against the Mysterious Duelist.'' Ruka said still blushing. Sly just nodded.

''_So much about staying focused.'' _Sly thought finally getting his blush to disappear.

Meanwhile somewhere at Duel Academy.

''Do you understand your mission now?'' Person in White said. Two possessed duelists nodded. Person in White smirked. He didn't care what his colleges said. He does his things his way and this is great way of weakening the two persons in the Prophecy.

''Good. Now go! Destroy, Demolish, Defeat… Argh! I ran out of words.'' Person in White finished lamely. Two Obelisks started to make their way to the arena.

At the arena.

''Hello everyone and welcome to the second round. In this duel's first round we have Shining Gems Sly and Ruka who managed to beat the fiery duo last round and on the next side we have Rulers of Light Christopher and Peter…'' Judge said before noticing that somehow the name of team had changed.

''Sorry there has been change. It's now Destroyers in Darkness Christopher and Peter.'' Judge said. Crowd started to cheer on their favorites Sly however looked rather worried.

''_Destroyers in Darkness? This can't be good!'' _Sly thought and glanced at Ruka who looked determined. Sly just shook his head and continued to stare at their opponents.

''Is everyone ready?'' Judge asked. Both teams nodded. ''Start!'' Judge yelled as duel disks were activated and hands were drawn.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 8000

Chris's and Peter's LP: 8000

''I start things off. With a fan-favorite card Pot of Greed. Two cards to me. Next up is Cost Down. By discarding a card all monster cards levels in my hand are downgraded by 2. I choose to discard this.'' Peter said revealing the card to be a monster. Both Sly and Ruka gasped in surprise.

''That's… The Wicked Protector!'' Both said at the same time in surprise. _''These guys have access to Wicked Gods? There is something wrong here. Isn't that right Kuribon?'' Ruka asked in her mind from her monster. Kuribon just nodded fearfully'' _

''Yes The Wicked Protector God's ultimate shield. Thanks to Cost Down I can summon this card without a sacrifice. Arrive Dark General Freed!'' Peter said and a wicked looking warrior with golden and black armor appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 2300 Def: 1700 Current Level: 3 Real Level: 5

''These three face-downs ensure your defeat.'' Peter said despite being first turn.

Peter´s Hand Cards: 1 (AN: It's a pain to keep up with hand cards)

Sly just looked worried. He wasn't prepared for this. Still he continued.

''My turn then. Draw! I play…'' Sly was going to play Gemknight Fusion before Peter started to laugh.

''Sorry, but I play trap Anti-Spell Fragnance. Now spells have to be set before playing them and they cannot be activated until your next turn.'' Peter explained laughing manically though Sly didn't find the situation amusing.

''Fine I summon Gemknight Sapphia in defense mode.'' Sly said and monster made out of gems appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 2100 Level: 4

''I place three face-downs and end.'' Sly said somewhat sadly.

Sly's hand: 2

''Before my partner's turn I play my other face-down Xin Zhen Hu.'' Peter said and sealed jar appeared to the field. ( AN: For anyone who has watched Yu-Gi-Oh! season 0 the card looks like the seal for Dragon Cards)

''Sure it has funny name, but its effect is devastating. Now I choose two set cards on the field and once I do, those cards cannot be activated. So I choose the middle one and the left one.'' Once that was said jar opened and two blades were flown to the air and struck to two face-downs.

''No! My Gemknight Fusion!'' Sly said surprised. This isn't going well.

''To me then. I summon Giant Germ in Attack Position.'' Chris said as purple germ appeared. ''Now Dark General Freed destroy Gemknight Sapphia.'' Freed raised its blue hand and shot dark ball towards said target.

''I play my Face-Down card Magic Cylinder. Now your monster's attack is negated and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points.'' Sly smirked as two tubes appeared. One sucked the ball in and other shot it back out towards Chris

''Amateurs are so pathetic. Activate Counter Trap Card Barrel Behind the Door. Now the damage is redirected to you.'' Peter said and ball of darkness again headed to Sly's direction and this time it hit.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 5700

''That was excellent move from Destroyers in Darkness, but this duel is halted.'' Judge yelled as he ran to the middle of the field. This surprised all duelists and the audience. ''Despite the fact that this probably going to be great match changing decks completely in the middle of the tournament is illegal. So Destroyers in Darkness team is disqualified.'' Judge said in stern voice staring directly at the said team. All cards from the field disappeared.

''Oh no you didn't!'' Chris said, but in completely different voice and extended his hand and judge suddenly started to fly in air surrounded by darkness. He threw him to the corner of the room. Then he and Peter raised their arms and darkness surrounded the field, until nobody could see a thing.

''What's going on Chris?'' Ruka yelled being completely clueless. Chris started to laugh still with his new voice

''I'm not Chris. I guess it was finally time us to meet Duelists of Prophecy. My name is Lunar, one member of Chaos Commanders. It's nice to meet you.'' Lunar said in a wicked voice. Sly and Ruka still looked confused.

''Duelists of Prophecy ?, Chaos Commanders? What are you talking about?'' Ruka asked staring at him confused.

''Let's not waste your last minutes talking. Let's waste it by playing this card game.'' Lunar said and cards appeared back to the field. (AN: Starting from this moment since Lunar is in control of Chris he does all the moves Chris would do)

''I still don't know what's going on, but I guess we´ll figure it out later. Let's continue.'' Sly said and re-activated his duel disk.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 5700

Peter's and Chris's LP: 8000

''Magic Cylinder still negated my attack so I just place these three down and call it a turn.'' Lunar said in a wicked voice. It seems that everything he touched was surrounded by darkness.

Lunar's Hand: 2

''I guess it's my turn then…'' Ruka drew, but was cut off by more wicked laughing.

''You are in trouble. This is my Complete Monster Destruction Strategy. Activate two Trap Cards. Crush Card Virus and Deck Destruction Virus. By tributing my Giant Germ and my Dark General Freed these cards can be activated. Crush Card Virus destroys all monsters with 1500 Atk or more and Deck Destruction Virus destroys all monsters with 1500 Atk or less, meaning all monsters you control and in your hand are destroyed so sent your monsters to grave.'' Lunar said with some more wicked laughing.

''That is low. No real duelist would use that kind of strategy.'' Ruka said in desperate and insulting voice.

''That's what weak duelists say. Now viruses do your work!'' Lunar said in a wicked voice. All monsters that Sly and Ruka controlled were sent to grave.

Ruka's Hand: 4 Sly's Hand: 0

''I place three face-downs. That's all.'' Ruka said angrily. She now totally hated Lunar for destroying their monsters.

Ruka's Hand: 1

Virus Cards Count: 1

''My turn then. I summon Dark Crusader in Attack Mode.'' Black warrior with black blade appeared. ''Now attack directly with Darkness Blade.'' Peter said and Crusader raised its sword and slashed Sly. For some reason the damage felt real.

''This… Is no ordinary duel.'' Sly said weakly and clutching his shoulder. Ruka nodded while looking at him worried.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 4100

''That's all.'' Peter said ending. Hand cards: 1

''Before Sly's turn I play my Dust Tornado to destroy your Anti-Spell Fragnance.'' Ruka said smiling a little as small tornado appeared and destroyed the card.

''Thanks Ruka. My turn! I activate Gem Treasure. I remove from my grave my Gemknight Sapphia to draw two cards.'' Sly said and drew more. He frowned a little when he drew a monster as it went to the grave. But smiled when he saw the other card.

''I play Field Spell Gem Castle.'' To the field appeared a huge castle covered in all kind of Gems. Ruka also smiled. It was nice change of scenery.

''Oh big shining castle I'm so scared.'' Lunar said sarcastically. Sly just glared at him.

''You should be. Thanks to its effect twice per turn I can pay 500 Life Points to add one card that has Gem on its name from deck to my hand and I choose Gem Miracle.'' Sly said.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 3600

''Now I play Gem Miracle. Now I can Special Summon as many Gemknight Monsters from my grave. So be reborn. Gemknight Ganet, Gemknight Alexand and Gemknight Rumarin.'' Sly said as three gem monsters returned.

Gemknight Rumarin Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 1600 Def: 1800 Level: 4

Gemknight Alexand Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 4

Gemknight Ganet Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Because they were summoned by Gem Miracle they are destroy during the End Phase, but thanks to Gem Castle they all gain 500 Atk. Next I activate Gem Castle's effect again. I pay 500 more Life Points to add Everlasting Gem to my hand.'' Sly said and again paid Life Points.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 3100

''I equip my Gemknight Ganet with Everlasting Gem. Now once per turn equipped monster cannot be destroyed. Now all Gemknights Attack.'' Sly said as they attacked with their respective attacks.

Peter's and Chris's LP: 2800

''Hahhahahahaha That tickled. Now I activate my Trap Card. Wicked Drain. I can only activate this card at the end of my opponent's battle phase. Now for each 1000 points of damage I took from direct attack I can summon Dark Drain token. Since I took 4700 amount of damage from direct attacks I summon four Dark Drain Tokens. Also any damage that is left I gain back. Lastly I can draw a card.'' Lunar explained as four dark tokens appeared.

Dark Drain Token Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 2

Peter's and Chris's LP: 3500

''Well now I play my face-down Mystic Wok. Since Sly's Gemknight Monsters will be destroyed I tribute Gemknight Rumarin to gain 2100 Life Points'' Ruka said and smiled as her life points increased.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 5200

''I guess I end my turn.'' Sly said. He was proud of this turn. Gemknight Alexand got destroyed because of Gem Miracle.

Sly's hand cards: 0

Virus Cards Count: 2

''Is that the best you got? My turn. Pot of Greed activate! Now I play Wicked Call. Now all players can add one monster that has The Wicked on its card name. Of course only one that benefits from this card is my partner.'' Lunar said as Peter added Wicked God to his hand.

''_Oh no! They have 4 monsters and Wicked God in their hand. Luckily it's not on Lunar's hand.'' _ Sly thought as he realized the situation.

''Now another Spell Card. Exchange. I change one card with my partner.'' Lunar said and started to walk towards Peter. Lunar immediately took The Wicked God while Peter was going to take spell card until…

''_I control your mind foolish mortal and you will take the card I say. Take the monster!''_ Lunar said to him in his mind. Peter mindlessly took monster card. After Lunar returned to his place he started more wicked laughing.

''You're in trouble now. Destructor of everything, its rage cannot be stopped. Destroy the enemy with your might. I sacrifice three Damage Drain tokens to summon this Wicked God.'' Three ghostly tokens disappeared to the air and huge flash came. Huge dragon like monster appeared to the field. ''Duelists of Prophecy meet The Wicked Eraser or should I say your destruction.'' Lunar said laughing wickedly.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 10

''What's that thing?'' Ruka asked in complete terror and fear. Sly just shook his head. He had never seen this beast and he had never wanted to, but there was something wrong.

''What's up with it's points?'' Sly asked. Lunar seemed to like laughing since he did it again.

''Oh that. The Wicked Eraser gains 1000 Atk and Def Points for each card you have and currently you control a total of 6 cards so it's current points are 6000.'' Lunar said smirking.

''6000 Attack Points!'' Ruka said shocked.

''Yes and now I play another spell Wicked Destruction. I can only use this card when there is a Wicked God on the field. By tributing one other monster I destroy two cards you control. So I tribute my last Dark Drain Token to destroy Everlasting Gem and Gemknight Ganet.'' Lunar said and Eraser opened its mouth and fired a beam that destroyed Ganet.

''You're wide open! The Wicked Eraser attack Sly directly. Wicked Shower!'' Lunar yelled. Eraser created ball of darkness front of it and from it showered drops of dark power.

''I play my Draining Shield Trap. Your attack is negated and we gain life points equal to your monsters attack points.'' Ruka said smiling before remembering something.

''I remove The Wicked Protector from grave so for this turn Wicked God is unaffected by any other card effect.'' Peter said as the card was in his grave. Draining Shield disappeared and The Wicked Eraser stroke Sly directly causing Sly to be flown to the dark barrier that was surrounding the arena.

''Sly!'' Ruka yelled worried.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 2200

''Sly are you okay?'' Ruka asked extremely worried. That hit had cut his skin a causing him to bleed a little.

''Don't… worry about me. It's… your turn now.'' Sly answered weakly. His body felt like it was burning.

''Your boyfriend is right. It's your turn.'' Lunar said smirking a little. With The Wicked Eraser he can't lose.

''Draw! Pot of Greed. Two cards. Monster it's send to the grave.'' Ruka said, but in her mind she was thinking of a plan.

''Let me guess your plan. You're planning to use Monster Reborn to summon back Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. Then you're going to use Soul Taker to destroy The Wicked Eraser, inflict 1000 points of damage and attack directly. Isn't that right Ruka?'' Lunar said with an evil smirk.

Ruka's eyes widened. He had guessed her plan completely. But even so she was going to use it.

''Oh right I forgot to tell you something. When The Wicked Eraser is destroyed all cards on the field are destroyed with it. Also can you guess what card I gave to my partner? It's Gravity Behemoth. And if the field is empty it can be summoned without a tribute. Also it has 2300 Attack Points so do you understand your situation?'' Lunar again said with a smirk.

Ruka was taken back. She was unaware of this monsters fearful power. ''I still play my Monster Reborn. And I use it to summon back my Nurse Reficule the Fallen One.'' Ruka said and monster in bandages appeared in defense mode.

Attr: Dark Type: Fairy Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''That's all then.'' Ruka said sadly. Her plan failed completely. (AN:I use that word too much.)

Hand Cards: 1

Virus Cards Count: 3 Virus Cards effect stopped.

''I hoped that you would have used your strategy. Now we can't win this turn.'' Peter said. Lunar glared at him and invaded his mind again.

'_Use the god's ability. That way we can win.'' _Lunar said Peter to his mind. Peter just looked confused. He drew mindlessly.

''I…I summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm in Attack Mode.'' Peter said. Lunar's eyes widened.

''_What are you doing you stupid mortal? You summoned the wrong monster! How can my mind controlling go wrong?'' _Lunar yelled in Peter's mind.

''Now I activate The Wicked Blast. Now since I control a Wicked God you will be hit by 1000 points of damage.'' Peter said and lighting came and Sly directly. Sly's shoulder started to bleed and he clutched his shoulder in pain.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 1200

''Now Shadowpriestess of Ohm destroy that nurse.'' Peter yelled and whip slashed and destroyed Ruka's monster. Now, you have no monsters or face-down cards to protect you. Now The Wicked Eraser destroy them. The Wicked Shower.'' Peter yelled and The Wicked Eraser prepared for same attack that was used before. When the attack started fiendish figure protected Ruka.

''I remove Necro Gardna from my grave. Now I can negate your attack.'' Ruka said as the figure defended her from attack. Lunar grumbled something under his breath as he was clearly annoyed.

''Lucky shot. I still have Shadowpriestess's effect. By tributing Dark monster you lose 800 points. So I tribute Shadowpriestess herself to inflict 800 points of damage to you Sly!'' Peter once again said and Priestess once again slashed her whip before disappearing. At that hit Sly kneeled to the ground having taken so much damage.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 400

''Sly! Why are you continuously attacking him?'' Ruka yelled angrily. Lunar just smirked.

''He is weaker one of you. Since you're a Signer you can withstand attacks more easily, while he will crumble.'' Lunar said once again laughing. Ruka's rage just raised.

''Don't worry Ruka. I can still continue.'' Sly said weakly standing up, though he was struggling with it. ''It's my… turn. Activate Pot… of Greed. I place… this card facedown and summon Gemknight Emeral in Defense Mode.'' Sly said weakly as he struggled to play his cards.

Atrr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 800 Level: 4

''That's all.'' Sly said and sighed. This duel was taking its toll on him. They have got to win this soon.

Sly's hand cards: 0

''That thing is useless especially since The Wicked Avatar's attack points are at 5000. My turn! Hmph! This card is useless. The Wicked Avatar destroy Gemknight Emeral.'' Once again same attack this time it hit. Despite of having a monster on the field he could still feel pain, but he's life points didn't decrease. Pain was so intense he fell to the floor.

Lunar's hand cards: 1

''Sly! Are you okay?'' Ruka yelled worried. She ran to him and tried to get him to stand up but mostly prove unsuccessful.

''Don't… worry about me. I… activate my… final Trap Card Painful Summon. By paying life points until only 100 is left, Ruka… you can summon as many monsters as you… want in your… next turn. I believe… in you. Also I l…'' Sly started, but then blacked out. Ruka tried in vain to wake him up, but it was useless.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 100

''Looks like your boyfriend is out of the duel.'' Lunar said laughing.

''How dare you! I make you pay!'' Ruka yelled angrily. Her sign of dragon started to glow as she drew. ''First I play a face-down then I play Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we hold six cards.'' Ruka said and drew her hand full. ''Next is up Graceful Charity. I draw three and discard two'' Ruka continued to draw. ''Then I remove from grave Sunlight Unicorn and Fairy Archer to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light.'' Ruka said.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2000 Def: 1800 Level:

''Then I summon Sunny Pixie.'' Small fairy appeared with a smile.

Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 400 Level: 1

''Now I tune it together with Soul of Purity and Light. The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'' Ruka chanted and her Favorite Monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7

''That thing isn't so tough. My Wicked Eraser has almost double more than your little dragon.'' Lunar said arrogantly.

''That wasn't all. Since I used Sunny Pixie as a Synchro Summon I gain 1000 Life Points. and thanks to Sly I can summon as many times as I want so I summon my Kuribon.''

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 1100

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Then another monster, another Fairy Archer.''

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 500 Def: 1100 Level: 2

''Then a spell card Lightwave Tuning. This makes my Fairy Archer a Tuner monster. And Now I tune it with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Kuribon.'' Ruka said smiling. Lunar looked utterly shocked.

''Another Synchro?'' He said shocked. Ruka nodded smiling and her mark of dragon glowed even brighter.

''Ancient call summons this creature to banish all evil! It's holy light will illuminate the field. Synchro Summon! Ruler of all light, Ancient Dragon Lord of Light.'' Ruka chanted as a monster nobody has ever seen before (AN: Mostly because I made it up.) arrived to the field. It looked like Ancient Fairy Dragon except it was bigger and it was golden in color.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 3100 Def: 3500 Level: 10

''I was unaware of that monster, but it's not strong enough to beat my Wicked Eraser and even if you destroy it all cards on the field are destroyed. And my partner still has Gravity Behemoth. You can't do anything.'' Lunar said smirking through Chris's body.

'' I activate my dragon's effect. I can remove any number of Light Attribute monsters in my grave and it gains 500 for each one. So I remove Fairy Archer, Kuribon, Sunny Pixie, Soul of Purity and Light and Ancient Fairy Dragon from my grave to increase its attack by 2500.'' Ruka said.

Atk: 5600

''5600! That's way more than my monster, but remember its effect.'' Lunar said taunting.

''Then I play Burial from the Different Dimension to return my Ancient Fairy Dragon to grave. Now Ancient Dragon Lord of Light destroy The Wicked Eraser with Ancient Light Arrow.'' Ruka said and golden bow appeared and fired a golden arrow that hit the Eraser directly. It fell to pieces, but Lunar was still smirking.

Peter's and Chris's LP: 1900

''Thanks, now its effect activates and destroys all cards from the field.'' Lunar said and huge storm picked up destroying Gem Castle, Xin Zhen Hu (AN: Yes it was still on the field.) and Ruka's dragon. ''Looks like we win.'' Lunar said and laughed wickedly.

''Look again psycho.'' Ruka said. Lunar looked at the field and noticed Ancient Fairy Dragon to be on the field. Lunar looked shocked.

''But how…''

''Easy. When Ancient Dragon Lord of Light is destroyed I can Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from grave and now you're wide open for attack. Finish this off with Eternal Sunshine.'' Ruka yelled proudly. They have managed to win Chris and Peter though it was close and Chris was possessed by someone but still.

Chris's and Peter's LP: 0

''So I lose this time so what. I wasn't using my real deck. As a reward I heal your precious boyfriend's wounds. See you next time Duelists of Prophecy.'' Lunar said and disappeared returning Chris to normal. The darkness was lifted and audience could see the arena now. They were shocked to see Ruka standing, but all others were down. Noticing Life Points Judge nodded.

''Despite the fact that we didn't see anything Team Shining Gems have been able to defeat Destroyers in Darkness. They move to the next round.'' Judge declared. Crowd was confused for second until everyone started to clap. Sly also woke up just to see everyone clapping. Chris and Peter also woke up both being confused.

''Sly!'' Ruka yelled and ran to him giving him a big hug. Sly was momentarily shocked until he hugged her back. Some in the crowd awwed at the scene. After a while they broke the hug.

''So it seems we won.'' Sly said.

''Yes. Indeed we did.'' Ruka said smiling. She however was frowning in her mind. Who exactly was Lunar? And what is this Prophecy? Whatever it is it can't be good.

…..

Me: Whew! Finally done.

Sly: Good. That was a long chapter.

Me: It indeed was. Yeah I said Double Coston would be featured, but it wasn't but the duel was still great, right? There were many cards I made up myself in that duel.

Tenpei: Hey no other characters were featured in this chapter.

Me: Sorry about that, but if I would include you guys this would be longer.

Rua: What's bad about that?

Me. Too bored to explain. Once again preview of the next chapter.

''Chaos Commanders? Prophecy? What does all of this mean?'' Ruka said

''Don't know, but hey our duel starts!'' Rua said impatiently

''Our unbreakable defense cannot be stopped. Soon you will lose.''

''There has to be weakness. We just have to find it!'' Suzy said.

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style. Tournament Part 4. 20 Turns! Break the countdown defense.

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Gravekeeper´s servant and Dimensional Fissure

''Just 20 turns. You can't win!''

Me: Yeah you can probably guess what card appears in next chapter. Review!

Today's Key Cards: Painful Summon and Wicked Drain

Painful Summon

Artwork: Features gray haired boy with duel disk and Marauding Captain both surrounded by red outline.

Effect: Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left. During your next turn (or this turn if you activated this during your turn) you can summon as many monsters as you want.

Wicked Drain

Artwork: Features Dark Ruler Ha Des extending his hand and creating two slimy things.

Effect: Activate only at the end of opponent's Battle Phase. Summon Dark Drain Tokens(Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def:0 Level: 2) for every 1000 points of damage you took from direct attack. Any remaining Life Points you gain back. Afterwards draw one card.


	9. Tournament Part 4 20 Turns to Live!

Me: Yay! Continuing again! Despite the fact that I haven't even uploaded the previous chapter yet.

Sly: Man you have no life.

Me: And you're mean. The start can be boring as Ruka and Sly tell the others about Lunar and Chaos Commanders and blah blah blah. After that Rua can finally have a real duel.

Stardust Dragon: Lazy typo fixer is lazy and hungry, but mostly lazy. Also I feel like randomly quoting Layton for some reason. Critical thinking is the key to success!

Rua: Great! No one can beat me! I mean us. Right Suzy?

Suzy: ''Slightly blushing'' Of course! ''Gives him a high five''

Patty: ''Rage mode'' That little… ''Words that are not allowed in this fic.''

Me: Okay because Patty is in rage… she will do the disclaimer.

Patty: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but he owns Suzy that is going to die soon, right Gyaradosmaster?

Me: Of course whatever you say… not. Enjoy the chapter. Also I noticed a mistake in last chapter so sorry about that. Duels are just so hard to write… Anyway enjoy!

…

''You idiot! What were you thinking?'' Person in Black yelled at Lunar once he had revealed his plan. Lunar looked unfazed.

''So they know about us little earlier, what's so bad about that?'' Lunar said smirking. Person in Black just continued to glare at him.

''**Little **earlier? They weren't supposed to know about us until the very end. The whole plan is ruined because of you.'' Person in black yelled. They continued bickering until Person in Gray arrived into the room. He stared at them for a second before sighing.

''Quiet down! How do you think we can achieve our goal by arguing?'' Person in Gray said making them both shut up.

'' It was his fault.'' Both said at the same time while Person in Gray sighed again.

''Would you stop arguing now and focus on the main thing?'' Gray yelled again. And the duo shut up…. again. ''Good. Now what where you two arguing about?''

''Lunar decided to reveal everything to Duelists of Prophecy, so now the whole plan is ruined.'' Person in Black said pointing at Lunar. Person in Gray didn't look too angry about this.

''That's all?'' Gray asked somewhat confused. Black stared at him also confused.

''What do you mean by that's all? He revealed himself to the Duelists of Prophecy, thus ruining the plan.'' Black explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''It doesn't matter if they hear about us. Besides they don't know about all of us. Our plan will succeed anyway. You should have known that Shado.'' Gray explained to the person now dubbed as Shado.

''Whatever. Did the Prophecy tell anything?'' Shado asked impatiently. Lunar was also curious while wearing ''I told you so'' look.

''Yes. It tells of Five Reinforcements we must create. They will be test to Duelists of Prophecy and they will push them to their limits.'' Gray said while laughing.

''Anything else?'' Shado asked unsatisfied.

''Little information about Betrayal in Flames. It says ''After the Wicked Duel (AN: It was before called Darkness Duel, but I decided to change it.) Betrayal in Flames will rise. Closest friend being now enemy, he will destroy anyone mercilessly.'' Gray said. ''That means one of us needs to deal with him once the time comes.''

''That was interesting. What about the Five Reinforcements?'' Lunar asked.

'' Prophecy didn't say yet. But it mentioned your name, so I put you in charge of that once the time comes.'' Gray said to Lunar. He started to smile wickedly.

''Understood.'' He said smirking.

Back at the Academy

''Are you sure that you are okay? Any injuries left?'' Ruka asked worried after the duel. They were walking in the corridor looking for the others.

Sly just grunted. He was annoyed by her acting. She had asked that question 10 times in just three minutes. She didn't even let go of his hand. Well he didn't really mind it; her hand was really warm… I have to get these feelings away. She will never like me back.

''What's wrong Sly? What are you thinking about?'' Ruka asked again. Sly just grunted again.

''Nothing and can you let go of my hand now?'' Sly asked annoyed. Ruka shook her head and just grasped it tighter. This made Sly blush more. Only thing that could make this worse would be if someone saw it.

''Ruka!'' Someone yelled. Both turned and saw Patty running towards them with Tenpei walking behind her. ''What are you…'' She started, but then noticed their hands and smirked. ''So you guys finally confessed your undying love for each other ,huh?'' Patty said smiling. Both looked at each other then back at their hands. Ruka finally let go both blushing furiously.

''No. We don't have those kind of feelings for each other.'' Sly denied despite of his blushing face. Patty looked at them somewhat doubting.

''Girl Meeting… Now!'' Patty said and pulled her down the corner. ''Okay what was that about? Why were you holding his hand? And by the way how did your duel go?'' Patty asked quickly. Ruka looked nervous for a while.

''This may sound crazy, but Christopher was possessed by some evil guy that is called Lunar and they used one of The Wicked Gods. Sly was injured because of duel. Just believe me.'' Ruka said. Patty looked at her like she was crazy, but smiled after.

''Well I guess I believe you. That and you two confessing your feelings for each other are the only explanation for you holding his hand. And since you can't reveal your feelings without my help, it's the only explanation.'' Patty said smiling. Ruka sweat dropped at her friend, but returned to Sly and Tenpei. They were surprised to see Rua and Suzy there with them.

''Hey guys! Patty I saw your duel it was great!'' Rua said loudly for no apparent reason. Despite being minor compliment Patty still blushed.

''Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Tenpei.'' Patty said smiling at the said person. Tenpei for some reason blushed a little and Rua for some reason didn't fell so good (AN: Cough Jealous Cough)

''Anyway what were you guys talking about?'' Suzy asked curiously. Patty and Ruka were staring at each other nervously.

''Nothing! Just about Sly´s and Ruka's duel.'' Patty lied not missing a beat.

''Yeah I heard. You faced Christopher and Peter and won. So tell me, how did you beat their Judgment Dragon?'' Suzy asked excited. Patty and Ruka looked more nervous and struggled to find a lie.

''Well… you see…. the thing is…'' Ruka said trying to explain. Sly looked amused, but opened his mouth. Ruka thought he was going to say a good excuse, but was shocked when he talked.

''It wasn't a normal duel. Christopher was possessed by some evil thing and they used The Wicked Eraser. They talked about Duelists of Prophecy and Chaos Commanders.'' Sly explained with serious face. If some random person would have said that they would have laughed, but knowing Sly that never joked and with that serious face he must have been telling truth.

''Well it's hard to make something like that up so I guess we believe. After the tournament we could check it in the library.'' Tenpei suggested. Group nodded, except for Rua who looked confused.

''We have a library?'' He asked confused. Others sighed at his denseness.

''Yes Rua we do. But I wonder what's that Prophecy is about?'' Tenpei asked. Then Rua noticed the time.

''I don't know what's going on, but our duel starts soon. Come Suzy!'' Rua said and ran to the arena. Suzy quickly followed him and the others ran to the stands.

''This duel is between teams Machine Masters Suzy and Rua and… Totally Twisted Tanned Tamed Twin Team of Total Terror sTrikers … That wasn't funny Tommy and Johnny.'' Judge said as two teams arrived to the arena. Once the T Team arrived somebody yelled that they weren't tanned. Nobody really paid attention to him.

''Is everybody ready?'' Known question was asked and same answer. ''Duel!''

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 8000

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 8000

''I think I start. Draw! Nice! I summon Spirit Reaper in Defense Mode.'' Tommy said and small reaper appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 3

''Next I play Gold Sarcophagus. Now I remove from play one card from my deck and during my second Standby Phase after activating it returns to my hand. I choose this card.'' Tommy said as Spell Card was sucked by Sarcophagus.

''Rua! That card was Final Countdown!'' Suzy warned. Rua just looked confused having never heard of that card. _''At least they must wait couple turns.'' _Suzy thought.

''You probably think I have to wait couple turns, but you are wrong. I play Save from Different Dimension. Now I can return one card that is removed from play to my hand. I choose my Final Countdown. And I immediately play it.'' Tommy said threating. Top of the arena turned blue.

''Umm… what's going on?'' Rua asked confused. Tommy started to laugh and some in the audience too. Rua blushed a little.

''I never knew that there is a duelist that doesn't know Final Countdown. Well to put it simply first I pay 2000 life points.'' Tommy said and was surrounded by red outline.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 6000

''That's all?'' Rua asked still confused while more people laughed. Suzy sighed at his partner's denseness, but admired how cute he looked blushing.

''You lose in 20 turns.'' Tommy said simply. Rua looked at him shocked.

''How do you know that?'' Rua asked shocked.

''It's this card's effect idiot. I place a face-down and end my turn.'' Tommy said and first flame appeared to the sky. Tommy's Hand: 2

Turns to Countdown: 19

''Nobody calls me idiot. My turn! I play Morphtronic Boomboxen in Attack Mode.'' Yes you guessed it living Boomboxen arrived.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 400 Level: 4

''Now destroy that Reaper.'' Rua said and Boomboxen punched Reaper, but it didn't budge. ''Hey what gives?'' Rua asked when he noticed reaper to be still on the field.

''Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed by battle, so tough break loser.'' Tommy said insulting.

''Luckily I have this, Quick Summon. Now I can summon another monster and I choose Morphtronic Boarden.'' Rua said and oversized skateboard appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 500 Def: 1800

''And thanks to its effect as long as it stays in Attack Position all my Morphtronic monsters can attack you directly. And by the way Morphtronic Boomboxen can attack twice per turn.'' Rua said smirking.

''Say what?'' Tommy said horrified as two machines dealt a strike to his life points.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 4300

''Then I play this card face-down. It's your move.'' Rua said smiling a little. They got a huge lead already. Another flame was added to the sky. Rua's hand: 2

Turns to the Countdown: 18

''You think you're so tough. My turn! First I play two continuous spell cards Gravekeeper's Servant and Dimensional Fissure.'' Johnny said and purple vortex and small graveyard appeared to the field. ''Here's the deal. Since Gravekeeper's Servant is on the field if you want to attack you must send the top card of your deck to grave, while as long as Dimensional Fissure stays on the field all monsters are removed from play instead of going to the grave.'' Johnny explained smiling a little.

''Why did you play them both?'' Rua asked again being confused.

''You will see. I summon Storm Stopper in Attack Mode'' Small bird with it's wings open appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Winged Beast Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

''As long as this card remains in Attack Position you can't destroy my Spells or Traps. This reminds me I place a face-down and end.'' Johnny said as brown card appeared to the field. Johnny's Hand: 2

Turns to Countdown: 17

''Okay my turn then. I summon Machina Sniper in Attack Mode.'' Suzy started and mechanical monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1800 Def: 800

''Now attack and destroy Storm Stopper.'' Suzy said, but her monster didn't budge. Before asking Johnny explained.

''Since Gravekeeper's Servant requires you to send a card to the grave and Dimensional Fissure removes all monster from the game, you can't send the card to grave, thus you can't pay the cost, thus you can't attack.'' Johnny explained smiling evilly.

''They are in bad position now.'' Tenpei said in the audience. ''Since Storm Stopper protects their back row from destruction, while Gravekeeper's and Fissure's combo protects their monsters and life points and Final Countdown ticking closer, this situation is almost impossible to be escaped from.'' Tenpei said worried. Others agreed with him and hoped their friends could overcome this.

''I activate Continuous Spell Machina Armored Unit. Now once per turn if Machine-Type monster is destroyed by battle controller of that monster can Special Summon another as long as its attribute is same and it has less Attack Points. I end by placing this card down.'' Suzy explained. She was worried but believed in herself and her (on her own opinion) cute partner.

Suzy's Hand: 3

Turns to Countdown: 16

''You guys hardly put up a fight. My turn! I just place a face-down. No more no less.'' Tommy said and finished his turn already. Tommy's hand: 2

Turns to Countdown: 15

''Darn it. It's my turn. Great. Even though your Storm Stopper protects from destruction it doesn't protect them from this, Giant Trunade. Now all Spells and Traps return to our hands.'' Rua said smiling as huge gust of wind appeared out of nowhere.

''I play Threating Roar! Now you can't declare an attack.'' Tommy said before all other spells and traps disappeared. Rua frowned a little, but then smiled.

''I summon Morphtronic Cloken in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and living clock appeared. ''Now once per turn if this card is in defense position I can put one Morph Counter on it. Then I can tribute it and you take 1000 points of damage for each Morph Counter that was on this card at that time. I think I already add one.'' Rua said and Cloken's screen flashed 1.

''That's great Rua. That way we win in 5 turns.'' Suzy said and winked at him. Though nobody else saw this Patty's jealous senses tingled and she started to glare at Suzy. Ruka noticed where her friend was looking and smiled slightly.

''I activate my partner's Machina Armored Unit and play two cards Face-Down. That's all.'' Rua said smiling. Rua's Hand: 0

Turns to Countdown: 14

''5 Turns eh? Draw! I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you cannot declare an attack for 3 turns. I also play a monster Face-Down. That's all.'' Johnny said being sure of their victory. Johnny's Hand: 1

Turns to Countdown: 13

'' We have to break this combo. I play a monster face-down. Then I add one Morph Counter to Morphtronic Cloken That's all.'' Suzy said. She was starting to be hopeless. Suzy's Hand: 3

Turns to Countdown: 12

Swords of Revealing Light: 1

''My turn then. I play once again Gravekeeper's Servant and Dimensional Fissure spells. I place this card down and end my turn.'' Tommy said smiling. He didn't need to do anything, this combo is inescapable. Tommy's Hand: 4

Turns to Countdown: 11

''My turn. Draw! I add one Morph Counter to Morphtronic Cloken. I think I settle with that.'' Rua said sadly. '_'Being in this situation is torture'' _Rua thought.

Rua's Hand: 1

Turns to Countdown: 10

Swords of Revealing Light: 2

''To me then. I pass. I have everything I need on the field. ''Johnny said enjoying the situation. Johnny's Hand: 2

Turns to Countdown: 9

''Only nine turns left. My turn! First I Flip Summon my Machina Defender in Attack Mode.'' Suzy said and small blue machine appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 Level: 4

''Thanks to its effect I add one Commander Covington from deck to my hand.'' Suzy explained and searched her deck for a monster.

''I activate my Ceasefire Trap Card. Now all face-down monsters are flipped up. Then you guys take 500 points of damage for each one. So let's see that Face-Down monster of yours.'' Rua said smirking. Brown card flipped up to reveal small pink thing.

''Darn it! Marshmallow.'' Johnny said disappointed.

''There's total of 8 effect monsters on the field so the damage is…'' Rua started to count with his fingers.

''4000'' Suzy answered sighing.

''Thanks! So now you take 4000 points of damage.'' Rua said smiling. Tommy however smirked.

''I activate my Trap Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment. Now all damage from card effects become 0 until end of this turn. So there goes your pathetic try.'' Tommy said laughing. Rua frowned. He didn't like this guy's attitude at all.

'' I guess I add one Morph Counter to Morphtronic Cloken and end my turn.'' Suzy said. Another turn wasted. Suzy's Hand: 5

Turns To Countdown: 8

Swords of Revealing Light: 3 Swords destroyed

''My turn. And I play this face-down.'' Tommy said their field being perfect. Tommy's Hand: 4

Turns To Countdown: 7

''I ends here. My turn! I add Morph Counter to Cloken and then use its effect. I tribute it to inflict damage equal to Morph Counters on it multiplied by 1000. That being 5000 points of damage. Now go, Morph Cannon!'' Rua said and clock disappeared and blue beam was shot towards Tommy and Johnny.

''Brother!'' Johnny said worried.

''Don't worry. I play my trap Damage Translation. Now all effect damage is halved.'' Tommy said and blue beam shrunk in size, but still hit.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 1800

''I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more. And now I play Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand all your Face-Up monsters are destroyed.'' Rua send a card to grave and lighting hit destroying all of their monsters.

''That's pretty good for a loser, but we still have our combo going.'' Tommy said insultingly. Rua's anger just rose.

''I play Heavy Storm. Now all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed.'' Rua said smiling. Tommy and Johnny looked shocked, until...

''I play my Waboku. Now during this turn I take no Battle Damage.'' Tommy said, before huge storm appeared and destroyed all Spells and Traps.

''We were so close. I end my turn.'' Rua said. _''Yes we finally got rid of that combo.'' _Rua thought happily. Rua's Hand: 0

''Because of Damage Translation I can special summon one Ghost Token each time we took Effect Damage this turn. It was once so I Special Summon one Ghost Token.'' Tommy said and small purple ghost appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

Turns to Countdown: 6

''I didn't knew Rua was that good.'' Patty said impressed and having Fangirl expression.

''So he actually has some brains under that green hair. But let's see can they win before Countdown.'' Sly said smirking.

''Don't try to think you're smart. It´s my move. I summon Nimble Momonga in Defense Mode.'' Johnny said and small flying squirrel appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 1000 Def: 100 Level: 2

''Then I place two face-downs and end my turn.'' Johnny said smiling. They will make a come-back and soon Final Countdown will win this duel for them. Johnny's Hand:0

Turns to Countdown: 5

''My turn now! ''And I…'' She started until Johnny started to laugh and opened his trap.

''I play Bubble Crash. Now since there are over 6 cards on your field and hand you must send cards to grave until combined number of cards is five. You have a total of 10 cards so send 5 of them to grave.'' Johnny said evilly. Suzy looked shocked, but decided.

''I send 5 of my hand cards to grave.'' Suzy said and her hand size decreased drastically. Rua looked shocked.

''You didn't have to send 5 from your hand. You could have sent some from the field.'' Rua said worried about his partner's decision.

''Don't worry about it. Remember Morphtronic Boarden lets Morphtronics attack directly. They don't have enough Life Points to survive.'' Suzy said smiling at him. Rua nodded back at her.

''By the way before you attack I play continuous Trap Card, Spirit Barrier. Now as long as I control a monster all battle damage is reduced to 0. So there goes your big plan losers.'' Johnny said insulting and both started to laugh. They were twins alright.

''I can still attack normally. Morphtronic Boarden destroy Ghost Token. And Morphtronic Boomboxen destroy Nimble Momonga.'' Suzy ordered and they obeyed and destroyed their respective targets.

''When Nimble Momonga is destroyed by battle I gain 1000 Life Points and two more Nimble Momonga's are summoned from deck to face-down defense Position.'' Johnny explained and two brown cards appeared.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 2800

''Morphtronic Boomboxen destroy other Nimble Momonga and Machina Defender destroy the other.'' Once again two attacks hit and destroy the targets.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 4800

''And now Machina Sniper attack directly.'' Suzy ordered and Sniper shot barrage of bullets that hit directly.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 3000

''With this face-down I end my turn.'' Suzy said and ended her good turn. Suzy's Hand: 0

Turns to Countdown: 4

''It seems you know thing or two, but the Countdown is soon over. My turn! I play Pot of Greed, to draw two cards. Next I play Final Destiny. By discarding 5 cards from my hand the entire field is destroyed.'' Tommy said as he discarded his entire hand.

''What did you say?'' Rua yelled shocked.

''I play my Trap Doom Gazer. Now for each card destroyed this turn you take 300 points of damage.'' Suzy said. Huge explosion covered the field, causing each monster to be destroyed. Another blast then was heard on Twin's side of the field resulting in damage.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 1800

''Next from my grave I activate the effect of Stander over Crisis. If there are no cards on the field or in the hand of any player I can special summon three Crisis Tokens to the field in defense mode.'' Tommy said as three small white knights appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Warrior Atk: 1800 Def: 1800 Level: 4

''That's all for me. There won't be another turn for me.'' Tommy said and ended his final turn.

Turns to Countdown: 3

''We have to win. _''Please deck I believe in you.'' _My turn! Alright I drew Card of Sanctity. Now each of us draws cards until they hold six in their hand.'' Rua explained as everyone drew more cards.

''Next I play my Junk Box to Special Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from grave.'' Rua said and red monster appeared back.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 400 Level: 4

''Then I summon my Morphtronic Remoten to the field.'' Rua said and I-Pod looking monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''Now I tune it with my Morphtronic Boomboxen. Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon.'' Rua chanted and his favorite monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

''Impressive looking monster for a loser.'' Tommy said insulting again. Rua really hated this guy now.

''I activate its effect. I choose three Equip Spells from my deck and you choose one of them at random. So what is your choice?'' Rua asked while holding three cards. Tommy thought for a while.

''Center one.'' Tommy answered. Rua smiled at his choice.

''Perfect you chose Double Tool C & D. I equip it to my Power Tool Dragon. Now it gains 1000 Attack Points. But that's not all I also equip it with two more equip Spells Twin Sword of Flashing Light –Tryce and Fairy Meteor Crush. Twin Sword can only be activated by sending one card from my hand to grave and it allows equipped monster to attack twice, however it attack is reduced by 500. And when a monster that is equipped with Fairy Meteor Crush attacks a defense position monster with less defense points the damage is dealt to you.'' Rua explained smiling.

''Wait your monster has 2800 attack points and can attack twice and inflict piercing damage that means… we lose?'' Tommy said shocked.

''That's right. Now Power Tool Dragon attack Crisis Token Crafty Break.'' Rua ordered as Power Tool Dragon attacked its target. Shockwave hit Tommy.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 500

''Now Power Tool Dragon Finish these guys off. Crafty Break!'' Rua declared happily as Power Tool Dragon crushed other Crisis Token resulting in to loss.

Tommy's and Johnny's LP: 0

''This duel is now over. Machine Masters have impressively beaten the Totally Twisted Tanned… oh who cares T team.'' Judge declared once the match was over. The crowd started to cheer.

''What! This can't be! We can't lose to a bunch of losers. I demand a rematch.'' Tommy yelled.

''Well maybe you should have prepared some defense for Crisis Tokens.'' Johnny said back.

''How I should have known that those losers have Power Tool Dragon?'' Tommy continued arguing. They refused to move from arena. So security needed to remove them from the field. Everyone just sweat dropped.

''You were great Rua.'' Suzy said with a smile. Rua smiled back.

''Thanks. You were good too.'' Rua said and as soon as he said that Suzy hugged him. Seeing nothing bad about it he hugged her back.

''Hey you guys were great…'' Patty started, but then noticed the hug. Refusing to let herself cry she ran away from arena. Ruka looked after her with a worry in her eyes.

''I better go and comfort her. See you guys later.'' Ruka said and ran after her.

You can imagine what happened and now we will skip the next round of the Tournament. I'm too lazy to write that many duels.

''Congratulations to all teams that made to Semi-Finals. Here are the Semi-Final match-ups. First Rua and Suzy Machine Masters VS. Tenpei and Patty Thunder Team. Second are Sly and Ruka Shining Gems VS Satoshi and Shigeru Divine Dragon Users. Good luck in your duels!'' Maria said happily.

Once Patty saw who she was up against, she immediately looked at Rua. Rua also looked at her and gave her that ''let's make a great duel'' smile. Patty smiled back.

Suzy however was smirking when she saw the match-ups. _''Excellent! Now I can settle the score with her and Rua will be mine.'' _Suzy thought while looking at Rua. Rua had weird feeling that this duel was not going to be normal.

…

Me: Done with it. Writing that duel was pain. Glad it's over.

Rua: So we're against Tenpei and Patty next huh? I can't wait.

Me: Of course you can't. The start wasn't as boring as I thought. I probably meant to make it longer, but for some reason didn't.

Stardust Dragon: Next I shall quote someone random…. I´m the king of the world! *insert epic pose here* Being random FTW!

Bob: Hey I wasn't in this chapter.

Me: You weren't in the last one either. Now shut up and eat your pie.

Tenpei: Pie?

Me: Don't ask. Like always here is the preview and today's Key Card.

Preview.

''First Semi-Final duel will now begin. Thunder Team Vs. Machine Masters. Duel!''

''We have to battle at full force. Otherwise we lose.''

'' You can't beat us! Just give up.''

''He doesn't like me. Why does this happen to me?''

Next On Duel Academy 5D's Style. Tournament Part 5 Friendship on a Test.

''You will witness… My One Turn Kill!

Today's Key Card: Storm Stopper

This handy card stops your spells and traps from being destroyed. Add little stall cards and you make perfect defense. Of course it's not a real card, but still.

Me: Review!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Eleckirimaru & Batteryman Fuel Cell!


	10. Tournament Part 5 Friendship on a test!

Me: Let's just skip to the story with no dialogue at the beginning. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

''The next battle is going to be hard. We have to give everything we got, Tenpei.'' Patty said seriously, though Tenpei thought she was over reacting.

''Relax it's not like the whole world depends on it.'' Tenpei said trying to lighten up the mood.

''Well my world does. I can't afford to lose to her.'' Patty said referring to Suzy. Tenpei just nodded.

''I can't afford to lose to her.'' Suzy said walking through the halls with Rua. Rua was seemingly oblivious about the situation.

''It's just a duel. It's not like the whole world depends on it.'' Rua said slightly confused.

''I know it doesn't. I just want revenge from last time.'' Suzy said smirking a little. Rua nodded slightly understanding the situation.

Little while later in the arena

''Welcome to the first Semi-Final match! I hope you are as excited as I am.'' Judge said and loud yelling answered his question. ''Teams Machine Masters and Thunder Team will now battle for spot in the finals. Begin the Duel!'' Judge yelled in his usual way.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 8000

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 8000

''I start things off. I summon Morphtronic Radion in Attack Mode.'' Rua said and his thunder monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 900 Level: 4

''As long as Morphtronic Radion stays in Attack Position all Morphtronic Monsters gain 800 more Attack Points. I also place two Face-down and that's it.'' Rua said satisfied of his first turn. Rua's Hand: 3

''My turn then. I start by summoning my Elecpecker in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and electric bird appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 100 Level: 3

''Next I activate a Spell Card, Eleckey. Now all my Elec monsters can attack directly. Oh and by the way Elecpecker can attack twice per turn.'' Patty said smiling as both Rua and Suzy looked shocked. Bird flew towards Rua and pecked him rapidly.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 6000

''I think I end with two face-downs. It's your turn Suzy.'' Patty said with venom on Suzy part. Suzy just glared at her. She looked at her hand and smirked widely. Patty's Hand: 3

''I start by playing Graceful Charity, so now I draw 3 and discard 2. I continue with Hand Destruction, so know each player sends 2 cards from their hand to grave and then draw 2.'' Suzy explained as everyone drew cards.

''_What's she planning? Why does she discard so much?'' _Patty asked from herself confused of her strategy. She became worried when she saw evil glint in Suzy's eyes.

'' Next I activate Pot of Greed. Now everything is set. You will now witness my One Turn Kill!'' Suzy declared pointing at Patty and Tenpei.

''One Turn Kill?'' Patty, Tenpei and even Rua asked confused.

''First I summon my Phantom of Chaos in Attack Mode.'' Suzy said and weird smile appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Then I use its effect. By removing one monster from my grave Phantom of Chaos gains that monster's Attack and Defense Points, Effect and Name. I removed Machina Force.'' Suzy said and smile took form of Machina Force.

Atk: 4600 Def: 4100

''Next I activate _''_Machina Force's_''_ effect. By tributing it I can Special Summon from my grave Machina Sniper, Machina Defender and Machina Soldier. Come on out!'' Suzy said and machine with gun, small blue one and green one with blade appeared to the field.

Machina Soldier: Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1600 Def: 1500 Level: 4

Machina Defender: Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 1800 Level: 4

Machina Sniper: Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1800 Def: 800 Level: 4

''Next I activate Double Summon, so I can summon another monster like my Commander Covington.'' Red robot appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1000 Def: 600 Level: 4

'' You summoned four monsters in one turn!'' Patty said shocked as Suzy nodded.

''That's not all. I use Commander Covington's effect, so I sacrifice my Machina Monsters, to special summon real Machina Force.'' Suzy said and three monsters disappeared and in their place was the strongest machine monster in game. It was combined of all Machina monsters.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 4600 Def: 4100 Level: 10

''It's not over yet. I equip Machina Force with Megamorph and Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. Thanks to Megamorph since my Lifepoints are lower than yours Machina Force's Attack Points are doubled. And with Shooting Star Bow – Ceal it's attack points are dropped by 1000, but it can attack directly now.'' Suzy explained with evil smirk.

''Wait. Thanks to Megamorph its attack is 9200 and even if it's decreased by 1000 it's enough to wipe us out!'' Tenpei said shocked.

''All right! Way to go Suzy!'' Rua said excited. He couldn't believe how fast they are going to win.

'' I however have to pay 1000 life points in order to attack with Machine Force, but that's small price to pay. Now Machina Force, Attack Patty directly, with Machina Laser Combination.'' Suzy said and Machina Force fired from all of its cannons blue lasers. They closed in on Patty…

''I play my Trap Battle Effect. Now this turn's battle damage is treated as effect damage.'' Patty said, though no one else saw the point.

''So? That doesn't change the outcome.'' Suzy said as attack continued.

''Oh yes it does since I discard Hanewata to decrease Effect Damage to 0.'' Small flying orange thing appeared to field and intercepted with the attack and negated it. Patty's Hand: 2

''What! You stopped my One Turn Kill?'' Suzy said shocked once she noticed her plan had failed. Patty nodded at her grinning victoriously, which made Suzy even angrier.

Suzy's and Rua's LP: 5000

''Don't think this is over. I set Face-Down and end.'' Suzy said angrily shooting glares at Patty. Suzy's Hand: 0

''Finally it's my turn. I set one monster Face-Down and place this card face-down and end with that.'' Tenpei said quickly finishing his turn. Tenpei's Hand: 4

''I'm back in action! My turn! I summon my Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Mode.'' Living cellphone appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 900 (Thanks to Radion) Def: 100 Level: 1

''Next I use its effect. Now it will randomly select number and then I draw that many cards and summon 1 Morphtronic from them. Let's go! Dial On! 1,2,3,6,4,3,5,6,2,2,4,5,3,**3. **Three, so I draw three and let's see. Awesome! It's my Morphtronic Cameran.'' Rua said and camera appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine Atk: 1600 (Radion) Def: 600 Level: 3

''Then I use my face-down. Meteorain. During this turn my monsters are able to inflict piercing damage. Now let's start the battle phase. Morphtronic Cameran destroy Elecpecker.'' Rua commanded and said monster dashed towards Elecpecker and destroyed it with punch.

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 7400

''Now Morphtronic Radion destroy Tenpei's set monster.'' Radion shot electricity from its hands that destroyed set monster revealed to be 100 Def Batteryman Microcell.

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 5700

''Thanks to Microcell's effect I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Batteryman monster from my deck and I choose Batteryman D in defense mode.'' Tenpei explained and yellow battery with D on it appeared. ''Also thanks to Microcell's other effect I can draw 1 card.'' Tenpei's Hand: 5

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 1900 Level: 1

''I guess I'm done with my turn. Your turn Patty.'' Rua said excited. Patty nodded and drew. Rua's Hand: 3

''First I play my Face-Down Eleckeeper. With this I special summon from my grave Elecpecker.'' Flash of light appeared and Elecpecker returned to field. ''Next I summon my Eleckiwi.'' Another smaller bird appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 600 Def: 100 Level: 3

''Now I tune it with my Elecpecker. Two thunders hit together on King of Beasts. Lighting that destroys everything! Ruler of Thunder! Synchro Summon, Elechimera!'' Patty chanted and chimera full of electricity appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1400 Def: 1200 Level: 6

Suzy laughed at the site of the monster. '''That's your monster? For a Level 6 monster it's quite weak.'' Suzy said grinning a little.

''Looks can be deceiving. I enter my battle phase. Elechimera's effect lets it attack directly.'' Elechimera was surrounded by yellow aura and it leaped towards Rua.

''I save you! I play my Defense Draw. Now battle damage is negated and I can draw 1 card.'' Suzy said and green shield protected Rua from damage. Afterwards Suzy drew a card.

''I guess it's time to play my Dark Door spell. As long as this card remains in play each player can only attack once.'' Patty explained and open door appeared to the field. ''That's it for me.'' Patty's hand: 1

''Stalling for time I see. My turn. I summon my Healing Wave Generator to the field.'' Some-Kind of mirror appeared to field.

Attr: Light Type: Machine Atk: 800 Def: 1600 Level: 4

''Then I activate its effect. By choosing one other monster on my side of the field I gain Life Points equal to its level x100. I choose my Machina Force a level 10 monster, so I gain 1000 Life Points.'' Suzy explained and sparkles fall from above and landed on her.

Suzy's and Rua's LP: 6000

''You seem to have forgotten something. Since your Life Points are higher than ours now, Machina Force's attack Points are halved now.'' Tenpei said smirk gracing his lips. Suzy however wasn't bothered by it.

''Now let's go. Machina Force. Attack directly and finish these guys off.'' Suzy commanded and paid the price of attacking.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 5000

''I don't think so. I activate my Waboku. During this turn our monsters cannot be destroyed and we can't take any Battle Damage.'' Tenpei said saving the day. Suzy growled at this. _''I can't believe these losers bested me twice. I'll show them'' _Suzy said vengefully. Dark Door closed preventing other attacks.

''I place this face-down. And with that I end.'' Suzy said satisfied that she got something to do. Suzy's Hand: 0

''My turn then. I summon Batteryman AAA.'' Green and Pink batteries appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 4

''When Batteryman AAA is summoned I can Special Summon other one from my hand or grave. And it happens I have one.'' Same two batteries came to field. ''I'm not done yet. Since I control two or more Batterymen I can Special Summon from my hand Batteryman Fuel Cell.'' Tenpei said and rather large battery appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2100 Def: 0 Level: 6

''Talk about Power turn.'' Rua said impressed that Tenpei got that many monsters out. Suzy however wasn't impressed.

''This gets better. I activate Fuel Cell's effect. By tributing another Batteryman monster I can return one of your monster's back to your hand. And I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. It's your Machina Force.'' Tenpei said pointing at the said monster while Suzy looked shocked.

''What? No!'' Suzy yelled though she knew it didn't help. Green electricity surrounded Machina Force and before she knew it, it was back in her hand. Suzy glared at Tenpei with all her might. ''You will pay for that!''

''Now I continue. Elechimera attack Rua directly.'' Chimera once again jumped towards Rua, this time hitting right.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 3600

''Thanks to its effect you must randomly select one card from your hand and return it to the top of your deck.'' Tenpei said. Rua shuffled his hand cards and chose one and returned it. '' I play these two face-downs and end my turn.'' Tenpei's Hand: 1

''Time to turn this around. I use Celfon's effect again. Now go, Dial On!'' Random buttons flashed multiple times until it stopped on… 1 ''Just one? Oh well. Wow I have an awesome luck, it's my Morphtronic Scopen and I Special Summon it in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and a monster I have no idea what it is supposed to be, appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''When Morphtronic Scopen is in Defense Mode its level becomes 4 and now it tune it with Morphtronic Cameran. Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!'' All too familiar monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

''That was cool Rua.'' Surprisingly Patty said. Rua blushed a little. Tenpei however looked slightly annoyed.

''Patty focus on the duel! We have to battle on full force.'' Tenpei said. Patty nodded and apologized.

''Then I use its effect, Power Search. So I choose three equip cards and you randomly choose one of them. I choose these three.'' Holding up three cards.

''Left one.'' Tenpei answered and Rua nodded adding it to his hand.

''I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Big Bang Shot. Now it gains 400 Attack Points and it can inflict Piercing Damage. However if Big Bang Shot is removed Power Tool Dragon is removed from play. Now destroy that Batteryman AAA. Crafty Break!'' Rua shouted as Power Tool headed for AAA. However Batteryman D intercepted with the attack and got destroyed instead.

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 4900

''Hey why was Batteryman D attacked instead?'' Rua asked confused.

''While D is on the field it's only Thunder-Type monster you can attack. And thanks to Dark Door you wasted your only attack.'' Tenpei said smiling a little as Dark Door closed again.

''Well I can still activate Healing Wave Generator's effect. I choose Level 7 Power Tool Dragon, so I gain 700 Life Points.'' Rua said.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 4300

''I guess I place two face-down cards and end my turn.'' Rua declared. Rua's hand: 2

''My turn then. I summon Elecsnapper to the field.'' Electrical fish appeared to the field.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 0 Level: 3

''Tenpei may I use your monster?'' Patty asked politely while smiling sweetly. Tenpei nodded blushing slightly. Rua however glared silently at Tenpei. _''Why am I feeling this way? Tenpei is my friend, but now I feel like hating him. Maybe I ate too much of those Chili Hot Dogs.'' _Rua thought confused.

''Thanks Tenpei. I tune Elecsnapper with Batteryman AAA. Legendary Thunder monster will now appear here. Its Raging thunderstorm will demolish everything. Synchro Summon! Lighting Ruler, Eleckirimu.'' Patty chanted. Thunder flashed and seven-headed alligator with huge tail appeared to field with a roar.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 7

At first Suzy felt slightly intimidated, but when she saw its attack points she started to laugh. ''Level 7 monster and 1500 Attack Points? That's just pathetic.'' Suzy said still sniggering. However Rua looked amazed.

''What do you mean? That monster looks awesome!'' Rua said ogling at it. Suzy glared at him slightly for admiring the enemy.

''It's powerful and effective. It can attack directly like Elechimera. Now attack Suzy directly. Seventh Lighting.'' Alligator raised its tail and fired huge lightning bolt towards Suzy.

''Not so fast! I play my trap Mirror Force. Now all your Attack Position monsters are destroyed.'' Suzy said as protective barrier surrounded Suzy and Rua.

''I don't think so. I play from my hand My Body as a Shield. By paying 1500 Life Points I negate the activation and effect of your Mirror Force.'' Patty explained and yellow beam headed towards Suzy.

''I play my Magic Jammer. By discarding one card I negate activation and effect of your spell Patty.'' Rua said and discarded. Blue shockwave made it way towards yellow beam.

''I activate Counter Counter. This negates effect of your Counter Trap card.'' Tenpei said and chain started to resolve. Purple beam from Counter Counter stopped Magic Jammer's shockwave from hitting My Body as a Shield's yellow beam that destroyed green barrier surrounding Suzy. After all this Eleckirimu's attack managed to hit.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 2800

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 3400

Patty's hand: 0 Rua's Hand: 1

''Now I use Eleckirimu's effect. You see when it inflicts Battle Damage I choose one card from my deck and remove it from play and during my 2nd Standby Phase I can add it to my hand. And that's all.'' Patty said smiling. They had a slight lead and the situation looked good.

''Don't think you have won. It's my turn! I discard Machina Force from my hand to Special Summon Machina Fortress.'' Suzy said and tank looking monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2500 Def: 1600 Level: 8

''How could you summon monster like that so easily?'' Patty asked slightly confused.

''Machina Fortress can be Special Summoned by discarding Machine type monsters whose total Level is 8 or greater and if you remember Machina Force was a Level 10 monster, thus enabling me to summon Machina Fortress.'' Suzy explained with a small smirk.

''That's great Suzy!'' Rua said excited. This was the comeback they needed.

''Now to attack. You're Eleckirimu is sure troublesome, but Batteryman Fuel Cell's effect is also troublesome, but I can only attack once…'' Suzy pondered until Rua opened a Trap Card.

''I play my Dust Tornado. Now I can destroy your Dark Door spell card.'' Rua said and tornado appeared and took away the door.

''Thanks Rua. Now Power Tool Dragon destroy Batteryman Fuel Cell. Crafty Break!'' Power Tool Dragon destroyed it with one swipe. ''I continue. Machina Fortress destroy Eleckirimu with Machina Blast!'' Fortress fired from its cannon huge ball of fire that headed towards Eleckirimu and destroyed it. ''I'm not done. Morphtronic Radion destroy Elechimera and Morphtronic Celfon attack directly.'' Final attacks were carried away leaving an empty field for Tenpei and Patty.

Tenpei's and Patty's LP: 500

''Hah! I end my turn with that. Let's see can you recover.'' Suzy said laughing a little. Tenpei drew his next turn hoping for a miracle.

''I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I play my Face-Down Portable Battery Pack. Now I can Special Summon from my grave two Batteryman monsters, so come back Batteryman Fuel Cell and Batteryman AAA.'' Tenpei said and two familiar monster returned to field.

''I activate Fuel Cell's effect. I tribute Batteryman AAA to return Power Tool Dragon to your Extra Deck.'' Tenpei said. Green electricity surrounded Power Tool Dragon and it disappeared from the field.

''No! My Power Tool Dragon!'' Rua said sadly as his monster disappeared.

''It gets better. I remove both of my Batteryman AAA's from my grave to Special summon Batteryman Industrial Strenght.'' Tenpei's best monster appeared to the field.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2600 Def: 0 Level: 8

''Yikes! That looks intimidating.'' Rua said slightly scared, though Suzy kept brave front.

''I play his effect. I remove Batteryman D from my grave to destroy your Machina Fortress and Rua's face-down card.'' Tenpei declared, though Suzy had other plans.

''I play Machina Fortress's effect. When it's targeted by monster's effect I can look at your hand and discard one card from there. Let's see!'' Suzy said and Tenpei having no other choice silently showed his hand cards.

''Let's see. You have… Battery Charger and Mirror Force. I choose Mirror Force.'' Suzy declared and Tenpei send the card to grave.

''But's the effect still goes through.'' Tenpei said and Machina Fortress along with Rua's trap was sent to grave. ''Now it's attack time. Batteryman Industrial Strenght destroy Morphtronic Celfon. Then Batteryman Fuel Cell destroy Morphtronic Radion.'' Tenpei commanded and in couple seconds both monsters were gone.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 800

''It's your turn then Rua.'' Tenpei said.

''I know. Draw! I start with Morphtronic Remoten a tuner monster.''

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 300 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''Now it's time to summon Power Tool Dragon back!'' Rua said and chanted the familiar words and Power Tool Dragon was back on the field. ''Then I use its effect. So choose!'' Rua asked this time from Patty who chose the Center One. He obviously got a bad card because of his expression.

''Well I still have my attack. Destroy Batteryman Fuel Cell.'' Power Tool attack with Crafty Break again.

Tenpei's and Patty's LP: 300

'' I place this card face-down and end my turn. Good Luck Patty! I have a strange feeling that that was my last turn.'' Rua said smiling a little. Patty smiled back and for a moment those two felt like being in a different world. Only to be rudely interrupted by Suzy.

''It's your turn Patty!'' Suzy yelled impatiently. Patty snapped out of it and drew.

''Thanks to effect of my Eleckirimu I get the card I removed back, since Tenpei's standby phase is counted as well. Then I use Industrial Strength's effect. I remove Elecsnapper from the grave to destroy Power Tool Dragon and your set card.'' Patty said happily. If this succeeded they would win.

''I play my trap Assault Mode Activate! Now Power Tool Dragon transform!'' Rua said excited as Power Tool Dragon disappeared and on its place was a similar looking monster, but it had four arms each of them holding a different weapon. It was also slightly bigger. ''Meet Power Tool Dragon/Assault Mode.''

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2800 Def: 3000 Level: 9

Patty and Tenpei looked shocked at the new monster. They had never seen Rua use that card before.

''Nice isn't it? I only use him on special occasions. And now its effect activates. When it's summoned I can equip it with two Equip Spells from my grave. And I choose Double Tool C&D and Big Bang Shot.'' Rua said and Tool Dragon's equipment changed.

Atk: 3200

''Wait! When and how did Double Tool get to grave?'' Patty asked confused.

''Remember Suzy's Hand Destruction? It was then.'' Rua answered, though Patty still was confused.

''But why would get rid of such a good card so early?'' Patty asked which caused Rua to smile warmly.

''I had a hunch that I would need my Assault Mode monster for this duel so I saved it for him. You two are such a good duelists.'' Rua answered still smiling. This caused Patty to blush and Suzy to glare at her.

''Are you done with your turn?'' Suzy asked annoyed.

''Huh what? No way! I equip Batteryman Industrial Strenght with Elecube. Now it gains 100 Attack Points for each Thunder Monster in the grave, but it doesn't matter since I send Elecube to grave to increase his attack by 1000 meaning a grand total of 3600.'' Patty said smiling as her monster grew stronger.

''Now it has more Attack Points than Power Tool!'' Tenpei said happily noticing the situation.

''Now Batteryman. Destroy Power Tool Dragon/Assault Mode!'' Batteryman summoned huge thundercloud. Then thunder stroked Power Tool.

'' I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect. By sending one Equip Spell to the grave it's not destroyed.'' Rua said and send Double Tool to grave.

''However you still take damage.'' Patty reminded.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 400

''I place one card face-down and end.'' Patty said and Industrial Strength's attack points returned to normal. Patty was smiling because of her plan. _''My facedown card is Sakuretsu Armor that destroys attacking monster. Power Tool Dragon can of course save itself, but removing Big Bang Shot would mean removing Power Tool from play. My plan is perfect.'' _

''My turn. Your face-down card is troublesome. Luckily I have this. Cold Wave! Now Spells or Traps can't be activated until my next turn.'' Suzy said and ice froze Patty's face-down card.

''_No! That card was my last chance! I have no other cards left.'' _Patty said hopelessly.

''Now that is out of the way. Power Tool Dragon Assault Mode. Destroy Batteryman Industrial Strenght.'' Suzy commanded. It managed to destroy the monster.

Patty's and Tenpei's LP: 0

Patty couldn't believe it. She had lost to Suzy. To her rival. She was so shocked she 2couldn't move.

''The first Semi-Final match is now over. The winners are Rua and Suzy Machine Masters!'' Judge yelled. Audience started to clap for a great duel.

''We did it Suzy! We won!'' Rua shouted excited and pumped his fist to the air. Suzy nodded and walked wayyyyyyyy too close to him. ''Suzy what's wrong?''

Suzy just giggled and smiled. ''Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy.'' And then out of blue she kissed him.

Patty was starting at them in shock. Suzy had just kissed Rua. Rua! And not on the cheek, but on the lips. In front of mostly everyone. This time Patty didn't stop her tears from flowing. She ran from the arena tears following. Tenpei followed after her. The kiss stopped soon with Rua looking shocked. Rua didn't say anything, but he ran away after Patty. Suzy was left there alone.

''Talk about awkward'' Judge said.

Rua's POV

''I don't know why Suzy had suddenly kissed me. Or why Patty left immediately after that crying away. She can't possible love me? Could she?_''_ I thought when I was running to find Patty. I soon found her in the opening with a tree there. I thought of walking there, but then I noticed Tenpei being there, so I remained there and listened.

End of Rua's POV

''He doesn't like me. Why did this happen?'' Patty said still crying. Tenpei didn't know what to say. He knew that Patty liked Rua and he was quite sure that Rua liked her, but he never imagined something like this would happen.

''I don't know, but please stop crying.'' Tenpei said softly trying to cheer her up. He was mostly failing as Patty continued to cry. Having no other option he hugged her. She was momentarily shocked, but soon she started to cry in his chest. This went on for a while. Rua was glaring at them from his place.

''Thanks Tenpei. You're a true friend.'' Patty said once the tears had stopped.

''No problem Patty. No problem.'' He said back. He was still hugging her, but neither one minded that. Rua was staring at them jealousy burning in his eyes.

Meanwhile in unknown place.

Shado was looking at the scene with interest. _''So girl in light likes Machine Guy huh? These Duelists of Prophecy are like from some lame Soap Opera.'' _He thought slightly smirking. He then heard footsteps approaching and judging from sound he guessed it was Gray. Once he turned around he find out that he was right.

''The Prophecy tells it's soon time. After this tournament Betrayal in Flames will rise. Shado you will defeat and recruit him.'' Grey commanded. Shado scowled in response.

''Why can't you or Lunar deal with him?'' Shado asked annoyed.

''Lunar is busy because of Five Reinforcements and since I'm the only one that can properly read the Prophecy you are the only choice.'' Grey said.

''Fine. But only for the Prophecy.'' Shado said and teleported from the room.

Me: Finally done. Just final match left. In the tournament I mean, since this story won't be finished in a long time. Anyway here's next chapter's preview.

''Final Duel of the Tournament will now begin! Shining Gems VS Machine Masters''

''I'm not going to lose this match!''

''I have sealed your Fusions. You can't win.''

''There is always different way to win. And I will show you that''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style Tournament Final Part! Way to win!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan's Hint! Assemble Fusion and Prohibition.


	11. Tournament Final! Way to Win!

Me: ''Sigh'' I made another mistake in last duel.

Rua: What kind?

Me: Hanewata's effect cannot be used during the damage step. Well it's too late to complain now. Suzy do the disclaimer.

Suzy: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but he apparently owns me? That sounded weird.

Me: I agree… Anyway Enjoy the Chapter!

It was awkward. Too awkward for him. Due to Suzy's kiss he couldn't think straight and then there was Patty. She was crying…but he wasn't exactly sure why. Rua was walking around the halls of Duel Academy. Ruka and Sly had won their match, so they would be up against them, but the match was tomorrow.

''Hey Rua! What's up?'' Bob asked appearing out of nowhere.

''Nothing but…'' Rua started but was quickly interrupted.

''Good because I feel like somebody is spying on me.'' Bob said looking around. Rua looked at him suspiciously.

''Are you sure it's not somebody who's angry at you for eating all muffins from the cafeteria?'' Rua asked with slight anger. He had wanted those muffins.

''No I'm sure it's not that… it's dark feeling. Like someone wants to kill me.'' Bob said scared. Rua nodded, but then returned to his sad state.

''Well my problem is a lot worse.'' Rua said looking at the ground. Bob looked quite interested about this.

''Well tell me about it.'' Bob said and they started to walk around. In the dark corner near that area Shado was watching.

''_You can't hide from fate. It's written in the Prophecy, Betrayal in the Flames.'' _Shado thought and turned into a shadow since apparently he can do that and followed them around.

''That sounds bad.'' Bob said staring down at Rua.

''Only bad? It's horrible. How can I duel like this?'' Rua said. Bob looked at him sad.

''I'm sure good night sleep will help. Besides it's starting to be late anyway.'' Bob said looking outside of the window. Rua nodded and started to walk towards his dorm. Once he got inside he noticed that Tenpei was lying on his bed. He quickly glared at him.

''Hey Tenpei.'' He said trying to keep his voice normal. Tenpei noticed him and stood up.

''Hey Rua. Congratulations again for winning.'' Tenpei said smiling slightly. Rua just nodded. Rua nodded and climbed to his bed. (AN: He sleeps on the top bunk)

''So good luck on your match with Ruka and Sly.'' Tenpei said. He had a weird feeling that the situation was tense.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Rua said quietly.

''Are you okay? You seem kind of weird.'' Tenpei said worried.

''It's nothing. Good night!'' Rua said and went to sleep. Tenpei just shook the feeling off and went to sleep as well.

Tomorrow morning at the arena

''Good morning duelists! Are you all prepared for the final match?'' Judge said. Loud roaring answered his question. (AN: Did I do that in last chapter?)

Sly and Ruka were staring straight at Rua and Suzy. Both were prepared for this. Rua and Suzy are good duelists so it's gonna be hard.

Rua was feeling little better now. He noticed that Patty wasn't in the audience, but Tenpei and Bob were. He wasn't surprised that Patty wasn't here. He heard from Ruka that she was quite sad when she came to their room.

''Are all duelists ready?'' Judge asked and duelists nodded. ''Begin!'' He yelled and duelists activated their Duel Disks.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 8000

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 8000

''Don't worry Rua I have a good plan.'' Suzy said winking at him. Rua just nodded and looked away.

''I summon my Machina Gearframe in Attack Mode.'' Suzy said and Orange and White robot appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine/Union Atk: 1800 Def: 0 Level: 4

''When Machina Gearframe is Normal Summoned I can add one Machina monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Machina Sniper. Next I activate Prohibition.'' Suzy said smirking and empty board appeared.

''What does that do?'' Ruka asked, though Sly had a hunch.

''Now I declare one card's name and card's with that name and their effects cannot be used.'' Suzy said putting press on last three words. ''And the card I choose is Gemknight Fusion.'' Suzy said and Gemknight Fusion's name appeared at the black board.

''Oh no! Now Sly can't use his fusions.'' Ruka said shocked. Without fusions Gemknights are easy to defeat. But for some reason Sly remained calm.

''I place this card Face-Down and end my turn.'' Suzy said smirking. She had destroyed main power of Sly's deck. But she was unaware of another card.

Suzy's hand: 4

''My turn.'' Sly said calmly and drew. _''Gemknight Fusion.'' _He thought when he drew. Then he looked at a Trap Card in his hand. ''I place two face-downs and end my turn.'' Sly said. Everyone was surprised that Sly didn't summon any monsters.

Sly's hand: 4

''Hmph. So without Gemknight Fusion you can't do anything.'' Suzy said in an insultive tone, but Sly didn't care.

''My turn then! I summon Morphtronic Videon.'' Rua said and his Machine monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Then I equip it with Morphtronic Rusty Engine. Now when monster equipped with Rusty Engine is destroyed all players take damage equal to its original Attack Points. But that's not the main point. When Morphtronic Videon is equipped by Equip Spell it gains 800 Attack Points if it's in the Attack Position.'' Rua explained.

Suzy smiled at her partner sweetly, but Rua quickly looked away. Suzy wondered why he acted like that. Didn't he like her back? _''But he didn't refuse the kiss? What's wrong with my Cutey Ruay? _(AN: Okay that's just super creepy)

''Now Morphtronic Videon attack directly.'' Rua said and fired laser towards Sly. But he opened a Trap Card no one knew about.

''I activate Assemble Fusion! Now I can send from my hand and field Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Gemknight Fusion Monster and I can Fusion Summon it.'' Sly said smirking and Suzy looked shocked.

''So my Prohibition is useless!'' Suzy said shocked and Sly smirked.

''I fuse together Gemknight Rumarin and Gemknight Emeral to Fusion summon my new Gemknight. Fusion Summon, Gemknight Prismaura!'' Sly said and knight in a white armor with a lance and a shield appeared. Ruka looked impressed, Suzy looked shocked and Rua… well he was scared… like always.

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 2450 Def: 1400 Level: 7

Sly's Hand: 2

''That's great Sly!'' Ruka said impressed and would have hugged him if they would not have been in a middle of a duel.

''That looks impressive, but I activate my Face-Down Limiter Removal. Now all Machine-Type monsters Attack Points are doubled.'' Suzy explained.

Machina Gearframe: 3600

Morphtronic Videon: 3600

''Thanks! Morphtronic Videon destroy Gemknight Prismaura.'' Rua said. _''So much for that monster.'' _

''I play my Face-Down, Gemknight's Shield. During this turn my Gemknight monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.'' Sly said. Prismaura's shield sharpened and it put it in front of him.

''You still take damage.'' Rua said as Videon attacked Prismaura.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 6850

''Now Machina Gearframe attacks Prismaura.'' Rua commanded and Gearframe punched knight, but it survived.

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 5700

''Next because both of my monsters would be destroyed by the End Phase I use Gearframe's effect. Since it's a union monster I can equip it to my Videon.'' Rua explained and Gearframe jumped on Videon's back. ''I place one Face-Down card and end. Since Videon would be destroyed I can destroy Gearframe in its place.'' Gearframe disappeared from Videon's back.

Rua's Hand: 3

''Then it's my turn! Draw! I summon Fairy Archer in Attack Mode.'' Ruka said and a fairy with a bow appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1400 Def: 600 Level 3

''Now Gemknight Prismaura destroy Morphtronic Videon.'' Ruka said and Gemknight threw his lance towards Videon.

''I activate Morphtronic Bind. As long as this card remains on field your level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack or change their Battle Positions.'' Rua said and Prismaura got captured by a net, preventing his attack.

''On my Main Phase 2 I activate Fairy Archer's effect. Now you take 400 damage for each Light Monster I control and with one you take 400 points of damage.'' Ruka said and Fairy Archer's arrow flashed yellow and it fired it towards Suzy.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 7600

''I place two cards Face-Down and end my turn.'' Ruka said.

Ruka's Hand: 3

''My turn! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I discard Machina Sniper, Machina Defender, Machina Force and Machina Soldier to Special Summon Machina Cannon in Attack Mode.'' Suzy said and mechanical cannon appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 0 Def: 2200 Level: 8

''What's that thing? And why doesn't it have any Attack Points?'' Ruka asked confused.

''Machina Cannon can only be Special Summoned by sending at least 3 Machina monsters from my hand to grave and it gains 800 for each monster.'' Suzy said.

Atk: 3200

''Now Machina Cannon. Destroy Gemknight Prismaura!'' Machina Cannon fired a mechanical ball towards Gemknight.

''I play my trap, Waboku! Now you can't destroy our monster by battle or inflict Battle Damage this turn.'' Ruka said and protective barrier surrounded them.

''That's clever. I play Pot of Avarice. Now I return five monsters from my grave to my deck and then I draw two cards. So I return all Machina monsters in my grave back to deck.'' Suzy explained and drew more. ''I summon Machina Peacekeeper.'' Suzy said and small red robot appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine/Union Atk: 500 Def: 400 Level: 2

''And I equip it to my Machina Cannon. Now if the equipped monster would be destroyed this card is destroyed instead.'' Suzy said and Peacekeeper jumped on top of Machina Cannon. ''That's all.'' Suzy's Hand: 1

''Draw. _''That peacekeeper is annoying. I can't use Prismaura's effect to destroy Machina Cannon, but there's something else I can do.''_

''I play Gemknight Prismaura's effect. By discarding my Gemknight Crysta I can destroy one Face-Up card on the field. And I choose Morphtronic Bind.'' Sly said and his monster drew his lance and destroyed Rua's Trap Card.

''Oh no!'' Rua said shocked. He wasn't prepared for this.

''Now Gemknight Prismaura, destroy Morphtronic Videon.'' Sly said pointing at the said monster. Prismaura again threw its lance and destroyed Videon.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 6950

''Since it was equipped with Rusty Engine we both take damage equal to its original Attack Points.'' Rua said and explosion covered the field.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 5950

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 4600

''I use Fairy Archer's effect to inflict 400 points of damage.'' Sly said and Fairy Archer shot another arrow.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 5550

''I place a Face-Down.'' Sly said and end his turn.

Sly's Hand: 1

In the audience Bob and Tenpei were excited about the match, though Bob still had the dark feeling following him. Shado was also watching the match from a dark corner.

''_Gem Boy, Machine Guy or Shining Girl (AN: Previously called Girl in Light) It doesn't matter who wins. Even Exodia can't stop us. And after this duel, it's time for Betrayal in Flames to be born.'' _Shado thought smirking.

''My turn! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen.'' Rua said and red Boomboxen appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 400 Level: 4

''Then I equip it with Double Tool C&D. Now during my turn it gets 1000 Attack Points.'' Rua said as his Equip Spell appeared. ''Now Morphtronic Boomboxen destroy Fairy Archer.'' Rua commanded, but his attack was halted.

''I activate Negate Attack. Your attack is stopped and the Battle Phase ends.'' Ruka said simply. Boomboxen jumped back to Rua's side of the field.

''I place two Face-Down cards and end my turn.'' Rua said slightly sad.

Rua's Hand: 0

''My turn! I summon Sunlight Unicorn.'' Unicorn with blue flames appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Then I use its effect. I reveal the top card of my deck and if it's Equip Spell it's added to my hand.'' Ruka said and looked. She frowned a little when she drew a Trap Card. She put it to the bottom of her deck.

''I attack with Gemknight Prismaura.'' Ruka ordered.

''I activate Sakuretsu Armor. Now your attacking monster is destroyed.'' Rua said smirking. They could finally get rid of that annoying Gemknight.

''I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying 1000 Life Points your Trap Card is negated and destroyed.'' Sly said smirking.

''What!'' Rua yelled surprised as Gemknight succeeded in his attack.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 5300

Sly's and Ruka's LP: 3600

''There's still Machina Cannon, so I won't attack anymore, but I can still use Fairy Archer's effect. Since there are two Light monsters on the field you take 800 points of damage.'' Ruka said and once again arrow was shot.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 4500

''Then I activate Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack in 3 turns.'' Ruka said and three swords dropped from sky.

''I place a Face-Down and end my turn.'' Ruka said smiling. She was confident that they could win.

Ruka's Hand: 1

''My turn. First I use Machina Peacekeeper's effect to Special Summon it to the field in Attack Mode.'' Suzy said and red robot jumped from Machina Cannon. ''Then I use Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field.'' Suzy said smirking. That Swords of Revealing Light had accomplished nothing.

''Before it's destroyed I activate Solar Ray. Now you take 600 points of damage for each Light monster I have. I still have 2 so you take 1200 points'' Ruka said.

Storm appeared to the field and destroyed Prohibition, Swords of Revealing Light and face-up Solar Ray. Before destruction Solar Ray flashed and fired a yellow beam towards Suzy.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 3300

''No biggie. Machina Cannon! Destroy Gemknight Prismaura.'' Cannon again fired a mechanical ball, but this time it hit.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 2850

''Sorry Sly. That was my fault.'' Ruka said looking at him with apologetic eyes. Sly looked at her for a while and thought how adorably cute she looked. He nearly slapped himself when he thought that. _''Adorably cute? Since when have those two words been in my vocabulary? And why I'm thinking Ruka like this?'' _Sly thought confused.

''Hey! Lovebirds we don't have all day.'' Suzy said. Sly hadn't noticed he had been staring at Ruka. That last comment made his face blush slightly. It had the same effect on Ruka. ''I place Face-Down and end my turn.'' Suzy said.

Suzy's Hand: 0

''My turn. I activate Gem Treasure. I remove Gemknight Crysta from my grave to draw two cards. Then I play Graceful Charity. Now I draw three and discard two. Next I remove from my grave Gemknight Emeral to return Gemknight Fusion to my hand.'' Sly said. Suzy looked little worried.

''_Now that Prohibition is gone he can use Gemknight Fusion at will. Well no matter. My Face-Down will deal with it.'' _Suzy thought smirking a little.

''I play Gemknight Fusion and I use it to fuse together Gemknight Rumarin and Gemknight Ganet to Fusion summon this card. Arrive Gemknight Maredin!'' Sly said and a new monster arrived. It was brown in color and it had a cape and flaming sword

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2200 Def: 1950 Level: 7

''Another new knight to destroy.'' Suzy said still smirking. Sly just ignored her.

''Gemknight Madeira destroy Machina Peacekeeper.'' Sly ordered. Madeira started to run towards the small robot with sword raised up.

''I activate my Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is negated and you take damage equal to that monster's Attack Points.'' Suzy said. Suddenly however Magic Cylinder disappeared without doing anything. ''What's going on?'' Suzy asked confused.

''When Madeira battles you can't use Traps, Spells or monster effects.'' Sly said and Madeira's attack succeeded and took a chunk out of Suzy's Lifepoints.

Suzy's and Rua's LP: 1600

''When Machina Peacekeeper is destroyed I can add one Union monster from my deck to my hand. I think I add another Machina Gearframe.'' Suzy said.

''Whatever. I use Fairy Archer's effect to inflict 800 points of damage.'' Sly said smirking as fairy shot two arrows.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 800

''I place a Face-Down. And end my turn.'' Sly said simply. Rua was sweating a little. They were close to losing.

''My turn! I play my Pot of Greed. Then I use Junk Box to Special summon back my Morphtronic Boomboxen. Then I summon my Morphtronic Scopen.'' Rua said and two monsters appeared.

Scopen: Attr: Light Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''Now I tune it with my Morphtronic Boomboxen.'' Rua said and everyone knew what was going to happen. (AN: I'm too bored to write the summon chant) Power Tool Dragon appeared to the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Akt: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

''Then I use its effect. So I choose three Equip Spells from my deck and you randomly choose one of them.'' Rua said and Sly chose the Right One. '' Now I equip Power Tool Dragon with Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Thanks to it, Power Tool Dragon gains 300 Attack Points.'' Rua explained and Power Tool got new equipment.

Atk: 2600

''Now Power Tool Dragon destroy Fairy Archer.'' Rua commanded and Power Tool raised its arm and squashed the archer.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 1650

''Then I place a Face-Down and end my turn.'' Rua explained. He was pretty sure they could win.

''My turn! I…'' Ruka started but was cut off.

''I activate my Trap Card. Power Break! I can only activate this card when I control Power Tool Dragon. Now I return from my grave to the deck Morphtronic Rusty Engine, Double Tool C&D and from the field Butterfly Dagger – Elma to my deck and you take 500 points of damage for each card I returned. With 3 you take… 1500 points of damage.'' Rua said and three cards returned to deck and Power Tool Dragon fired a beam towards Ruka.

Ruka's and Sly's LP: 150

''Final duel in the Tournament is reaching its climax. With 150 Lifepoints on other side and 800 on other which team will win.'' Judge said excited.

''Who do you think will win?'' Tenpei asked from Bob.

''Don't know. But the duel is about the end soon, that I'm sure of.'' Bob said and Tenpei nodded in agreement.

In the other part of the audience Patty was also watching. It pained her to see Rua with Suzy, but if Rua liked her, she couldn't do anything about it.

''I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I use Lightwave Tuning to turn my Sunlight Unicorn to a Tuner monster. Then I summon Spirit of the Breeze.'' Ruka said and green fairy with blue hair appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Fairy Atk: 0 Def: 1800 Level: 3

''And now it's time to Synchro Summon. I tune Sunlight Unicorn with Spirit of the Breeze. The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!'' Ruka said and her favorite dragon appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7

''Impressive Ruka, but your monster is too weak to destroy any of ours.'' Suzy said smirking. Ruka however smiled.

''Then it's good thing that I have this Shield and Sword. Now all monsters Attack and Defense points are swapped.'' Ruka said.

Machina Cannon: Atk: 2200 Def: 3200

Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 2300

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Atk: 3000 Def: 2100

Gemknight Madeira: Atk: 1950 Def: 2200

''Now my Ancient Fairy Dragon is strong enough to destroy Machina Cannon. Ancient Fairy Dragon, Attack with Eternal Sunshine!'' Ruka said and Ancient Fairy Dragon created ball of light that she shot towards Machina Cannon.

''I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Force so now all your Attack Position monsters are destroyed.'' Rua said smiling. They were going to win, that's until Sly activated a trap.

''I activate Trap Jammer. Now I can negate the effect of your trap and destroy it.'' Sly said and Mirror Force got destroyed. This meant that Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack succeeded.

Rua's and Suzy's LP: 0

''And that's it! The winners of Tag Duel Tournament are Shining Gems Sly and Ruka!'' Judge yelled. Crowd started to cheer loudly and people clapped.

''We did it Sly! We won!'' Ruka said and hugged him tightly. This caused Sly's face to flush in many colors of red. Once Ruka realized what she was doing and who she was hugging she let go blushing harder than Sly. ''Sorry'' She said not daring to look at him.

Rua was sad that he lost on the final round, but he was happy that he gave everything he got. He looked at the audience and saw Bob and Tenpei standing up and clapping. He continued to look at the audience and saw Patty staring at him. Once Patty saw he was staring back she broke her gaze and left the arena.

''_So Gem Boy and Shining Girl won the duel.'' _Shado thought smirking.

''Are you okay Rua?'' Suzy asked worried. He hasn't moved since the duel ended.

''I'm fine. Hey Ruka! Nice duel!'' Rua yelled to her. Ruka smiled back. Sly ignored him like always. Judge came to Sly and Ruka.

''Congratulations on winning the Tag Duel Tournament. Here they are, all five pieces of Exodia.'' Judge said holding up five cards. However Ruka shook her head.

''I don't need them. We won this tournament without them and I believe we can win in the future without them.'' Ruka said not accepting the price. Sly also shook his head not wanting the pieces. He and Ruka walked from the stadium leaving confused judge.

''Then what was the point of this tournament?'' Judge asked confused.

A little while later in the halls of Duel Academy.

''Congratulations on winning!'' Tenpei said smiling. Ruka thanked him, but then got serious.

''There's still this Prophecy, if you haven't forgotten. We should go to the library to check if we find something.'' Ruka suggested. Others nodded and started to walk towards library. Suddenly Bob smelled something delicious.

''I catch up with you guys later.'' Bob said and ran off to opposite direction. Others nodded and continued their way.

Shado was smirking from the dark corner. _''Never knew that Betrayal in Flames is this gullible.'' _Shado thought as Bob was running towards his direction. Then he stopped on corner and smelled that there was something delicious there. Before he could do anything Shado took his arm and teleported out of there.

''Huh? Where am I?'' Bob said confused. He looked around and saw that he was standing on dark duel arena and it was surrounded by black. Suddenly Shado appeared to the opposite of him. ''Hey who are you?'' Bob asked. Shado smirked at him.

''I'm Shado and we're going to duel Betrayal in Flames.'' Shado said and materialized black Duel Disk out of nowhere. Purple flames surrounded the duo.

…

Me: Done! Whew. The tournament is finally over.

Rua: How dare you make me lose? And how dare you leave this chapter at that?

Me: Relax Rua. Here's the preview for the next chapter.

''I saw you… after the duel when you were crying.''

''Betrayal in Flames? What do you mean?''

''There's no time for feeble questions! I shall defeat you!

''This deck… It's impossible to defeat.''

''Why can't you two just admit you like each other?''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style. Be born, Betrayal in Flames!

''This book will surely uncover the truth…''

Me: For some reason I don't like this chapter.

Ruka: Why's that?

Me: I just don't. Anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't like. Review if you were neutral.

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Final attack orders & Flamvell Uruquizas


	12. Be Born! Betrayal in Flames!

Me: Man I'm obsessed about this story.

Sly: Thank you Captain Obvious. We didn't know that.

Me: You didn't? I thought it was obvious.

Sly: Ever heard of Sarcasm?

Me: I don't have any friends named Sarcasm so I have to say no.

Sly: Grr! Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but he owns annoying sense of humor.

Me: Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.

Bob was really confused by this. ''What Betrayal in Flames? What are you talking about?'' He asked confused. Shado just chuckled.

''There's no time for feeble question! We shall duel!'' Shado said impatiently. Bob was still confused.

''I don't know what's going on, but I accept your challenge.'' Bob said activating his Duel Disk.

''Duel!''

Bob's LP: 4000

Shado's LP: 4000

Meanwhile back in the Duel Academy.

Gang had just arrived to the library. Patty had joined them thinking this would be important. Suzy wasn't with them as she said there was something she needed to do. However tension was high as Patty and Rua weren't looking at each other. Tenpei was nervously looking at them, Ruka tried to make them talk and Sly didn't care.

''Oh c'mon you two. What happened?'' Ruka asked from them. They never told her or Sly why they acted like this. Both ignored the question. Sighing they entered the library.

Library was pretty much average. There were books on the shelves, some people were reading and librarians were there to ensure everything was fine. There weren't many people in there, which they were thankful of. They didn't want anyone to know about this.

''Okay let's split and search. I go with Sly!'' Ruka said quickly taking his hand. This made Sly blush a little. Tenpei looked at Rua and Patty. One had to go alone, because there was uneven number of them.

''I go alone.'' Tenpei declared. Both Patty and Rua looked at him with widened eyes and then at each other. They immediately looked away.

''No way. I'm not going with him/her.'' They said at the same time. Ruka sighed again.

''Why are you two denying the fact that you like each other?'' Ruka said. Both blushed lightly and remembered what happened after duel. Patty still didn't know that Rua saw them.

''We do not like each other!'' They yelled at the same time causing some people to shush to them.

Back to Shado and Bob

''I take the first move! I summon Flamvell Dragnov in Defense Mode.'' Bob said and red dragon appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 1100 Def: 200 Level: 2

''Flamvell deck. So what Prophecy said was true.'' Shado said smirking. Bob again had no idea what he was talking about.

''I place a face-down and end my turn.'' Bob said. Bob's Hand: 4

Shado drew a card without saying anything. ''Giant Orc appear!'' Shado said and huge Orc with a bone club appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2200 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Go and Attack.'' Shado commanded and Orc raised its club and destroyed Dragnov.

''When Dragnov is destroyed you take 500 points of damage.'' Bob said smirking a little. Fireball appeared from nowhere and headed towards Shado.

''Quick-Play spell, Spell of Pain transfers damage to you.'' Shado said and fireball changed direction and hit Bob instead.

Bob's LP: 3500

'' Giant Orc's effect activates and changes it to Defense Mode. Then three face-down cards. I end.'' Shado said and Giant Orc kneeled down. Shado's Hand: 1

''You don't talk much do you?'' Bob asked. Shado just ignored the question. ''Fine! It's my turn. Draw. I summon Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode.'' Bob said and red dog appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 200 Level: 4

''_With Giant Orc in defense my Firedog can easily destroy it. And with its effect I can special summon another monster.'' _Bob thought smiling a little.

''Okay Flamvell Firedog, Destroy Giant Orc.'' Bob commanded and Firedog jumped towards its target. Shado however opened a Trap Card.

''Activate Continuous Trap card, Final Attack Orders. Now all monsters are changed in Attack Position and remain in that position.'' Shado said and Orc rose back up. It noticed Flamvell Firedog heading towards it and destroyed it with one swing.

Bob's LP: 3200

''Clever. I place a Face-Down and end my turn.'' Bob said. Bob's Hand: 3

Once again Shado drew without any emotion. ''I summon Goblin Attack Force.'' Shado said and three goblins appeared

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2300 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Goblins, Attack!'' Shado commanded. Goblins started to run towards Bob.

''I play my trap, Mirror Force. Now your attacking monsters are destroyed.'' Bob said smiling a little.

''Activate Counter Trap, Solemn Judgment. I pay half of my Lifepoints to negate the effect of your card.'' Shado said. Mirror Force disappeared from the field.

Shado's LP: 2000

Back in the Library

''Found anything yet?'' Ruka asked. Sly shook his head. They had been looking for a while now, but nothing had been found.

''There might be nothing about it in here.'' Sly said, but kept on looking anyway. In truth he didn't care about this Prophecy, but since it could be important he stayed. Also if he tried to leave Ruka would just drag him back.

In the other part of the library it was silent. Well of course it's supposed to be silent in the library, but this was awkward silence. Rua and Patty silently looked over some books. Rua sighed. They had to clear this thing up.

''Hey Patty…'' Rua nervously started. Patty turned to look at him. She was surprised that he spoke.

''What?'' Patty answered with same level of nervousness.

''I saw you. After the duel when you were crying.'' Rua said silently. This caused Patty to drop the book she was holding. _''But if he saw me, that means he knows I like him!'' _Patty thought worried.

Seeing that Patty wasn't saying anything he continued. ''I was wondering were you crying because of me. I heard you say that _''he doesn't like me'' _What did you mean by that?'' Rua asked wanting an explanation.

Patty made an unnoticed chuckle. Any other guy would have realized what happened, but Rua didn't. He was way more different from an average guy. ''I just… don't think that Suzy is the right one for you. And I was worried that you would start spending more time with her than us.'' Patty said.

Obviously any other guy would have realized she was lying. But like I said earlier Rua isn't ordinary guy. He actually bought that.

''Well l can tell you that I don't like Suzy in that way.'' Rua said looking in her eyes.

''Really?'' Patty said also staring at his eyes. She had a hunch where this was going on.

''Really.'' He answered coming closer. Both closed their eyes preparing for a kiss…

''Rua! Patty! Have you found anything?'' Tenpei yelled from the end of aisle. Rua's and Patty's eyes opened up and they looked at Tenpei's direction. They then looked at each other and blushed as much as it was humanly possible. ''Ouch! Bad timing, right?'' Tenpei said and quickly ran away before Patty (or Rua) would beat him up.

''Let's continue looking.'' Rua said, not daring to look at Patty. If he would, he would have noticed huge smile and blush she had.

Back in the duel

Due to Solemn Judgment, Goblins attack succeeded. They attacked directly which caused Bob to get some bruises.

Bob's LP: 900

''What's… with this? Why is the pain real?'' Bob said slowly standing up. Shado ignored him again.

''I thought you were better than this Betrayal in Flames. Giant Orc, destroy him!'' Shado commanded and Orc raised its club.

''I play another trap card, Confusion Chaff. Now the monster you attacked with previously is forced to battle against your now attacking monster.'' Bob explained.

''I activate quick-Play spell from hand, Book of Moon. It switches my Giant Orc in Face-Down Defense Position.'' Shado said and Orc turned into a Face-Down card. ''That's all.'' Shado said ending his turn. Shado's Hand: 0

''I have to make a comeback. This could work. I activate a spell card Rekindling. Now I can Special Summon as many Fire monsters from my grave as I want as long as they have 200 or less Def. So come back Flamvell Firedog and Flamvell Dragnov.'' Bob said and once again red dog and red dragon appeared. ''I'm not stopping there. I summon Flamvell Magician.'' Human with wand made of fire appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 1400 Def: 200 Level: 4

''Now I tune Flamvell Magician with Flamvell Dragnov. Destructive force of fire will now be released. Flames of Power will form Flaming Ruler. Synchro Summon! Flamvell Uruiquizas!'' Bob said and human looking monster appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 2100 Def: 400 Level: 6

''So it seems that you do know how to fight back.'' Shado insultingly remarked. Bob glared at him annoyed.

''I'm not done yet. I activate Gift of the Martyr. Now I tribute my Flamvell Firedog, so Uruiquizas gains its Attack Points. Flamvell Firedog has 1900 Attack Points, so Uruiquizas attack raises to 4000.'' Bob said smiling as Firedog turned into yellow aura that consumed Uruquizas.

''All bark no bite.'' Shado said smirking. This seemed to enrage Bob.

''Attack that Face-Down Giant Orc Uruiquizas!'' Bob yelled as Uruiquizas ran towards face-down card. It was flipped up to reveal Giant Orc, who thanks to Final Attack Orders went to Attack Mode. Uruiquizas slashed it to pieces.

Shado's LP: 200

Despite of big amount of damage Shado didn't even flinch. He just stood there smirk never leaving his face.

''Thanks to Uruiquizas effect, whenever it deals Battle Damage it gains 300 Attack Points. I also place face-down and end my turn.'' Bob said and Uruiquizas attack dropped to 2400. Bob's Hand: 0

''My turn. Activate Continuous Trap Card, Life Absorbing Machine. Now I gain Lifepoints equal to the half of the Lifepoints I paid last turn.'' Shado explained.

Shado's LP: 1200

''Next I activate Magic Planter. I send my Life Absorbing Machine to the grave and draw two cards. Then, I play Graceful Charity. I draw three and discard two. Then two face-down cards. That's all.'' Shado said.

Shado's Hand: 0

Bob thought this as odd. He had noticed he is an aggressive player, so he was surprised he didn't summon anything.

Ruka closed the book angrily. They had been searching for a long time and there's no record of any prophecy. She heard Sly mutter something as he returned the book to the bookcase. Ruka sighed and continued on looking. She climbed up the ladders to pick another book, but suddenly lost her balance.

Preparing for a crash to the ground she closed her eyes. She waited, but no thump was heard. Instead she could feel herself being on someone's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and came face-to-face to Sly. (Like that wasn't obvious) Due to this she blushed hard.

''Thanks Sly.'' Ruka said trying to make her blush disappear, but failing completely. She had never been this close to Sly's face before.

''You're welcome…'' Sly said trying to keep his voice normal. He was also blushing. He had no idea why he just did that. Noticing he was still holding her he let her go and continued looking for a book like nothing had happened.

Grey was watching the scene with interest. Lunar was also there with him, because the Prophecy had not told any further information about Five Reinforcements. Lunar started to laugh a little.

''It's quite amusing to watch them try to find a book that could tell about the prophecy. The only book is the Prophecy itself.'' Lunar said and crossed his arms. Grey shook his head.

''There's another book, though it isn't as detailed as the Prophecy. It's tells of this place's history.'' Grey said. At this Lunar looked panicked.

''What if they find it? They will found about our plan and everything will be ruined!'' Lunar said panicking.

''Relax Lunar. That book has been missing for a long time now and even if they happen to find it, it still doesn't give enough clues about us.'' Grey said. Lunar looked more relaxed now.

''Seriously there's nothing here.'' Tenpei said annoyed. He had searched from thousands of books, but not a single one said anything about The Prophecy or Chaos Commanders. He continued to walk around until he collided to an old lady. ''Oh! I'm sorry.'' Tenpei said. Old woman didn't seem to have any injuries.

''Are you looking information about the Prophecy?'' Old lady suddenly asked. Tenpei was surprised by this. How could old lady know that? Now that he thought of that, why was there an old lady in Duel Academy?

''How did…'' He started to ask, but stopped as the old lady was handing him a book. Book's front was dark and it had weird symbol on it. He opened it and on the front page it said _''_History of Chaos_''_

''This book shall uncover everything…'' Old lady said. Tenpei looked at the book again, then at its containments. Most pages were blank, but others had text on them.

''What's this?'' Tenpei asked, but realized that the old lady was gone already. ''Creepy. This is like something that happens on television shows.'' Tenpei said creeped out.

Lunar was again panicking. ''They found the book! What do we do now?'' Lunar said and started to run around. Grey frowned. Lunar acted like a kid too much.

''Don't worry.'' Grey simply said. Lunar looked at him confused. He didn't understand how he could be so calm.

''How can you be so calm… Twila?'' Lunar asked. He was serious as he was using his name. Twila just smirked.

''That book doesn't tell much. With just that they can't do much.'' Twila said and continued on observing the scene.

''Okay, it's my turn. I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction.'' Bob said and huge volcano appeared to the background. ''As long as Molten Destruction remains in play all Fire monsters gain 500 Attack Points and lose 400 Defense Points.'' Bob explained.

Flamvell Uruiquizas Atk: 2900 Def: 0

''Now Flamvell Uruiquizas destroy Goblin Attack Force.'' Bob commanded. Flamvell Uruiquizas started to run towards Goblins.

''Activate Trap, Soul Anchor. This card prevents you to destroy my Goblins. It also prevents them to change Battle Position, but that's not a problem.'' Shado said obviously referring to Final Attack Orders.

''But you still take damage.'' Bob noted as Uruiquizas punched Goblins. They remained in their position. Once again Shado didn't flinch as he took damage.

Shado's LP: 500

''As you probably remember, Flamvell Uruiquizas gains 300 Attack Points when it deals Battle Damage. So now its Attack Points are 3200. I place this Face-Down card and end my turn.'' Bob said smiling. He was sure about his victory.

''_My face-down cards are Flamvell Counter and Dimensional Prison. There's no way he can win.'' _Bob said smiling.

''Before my turn I activate Fires of Doomsday. I special summon two Doomsday Tokens.'' Shado said and two dark fire beings appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Hey guys! Come over here.'' Tenpei yelled. Others quickly came, Patty and Rua avoiding each other's gaze while blushing and Ruka blushing as well. Sly seemed to be the only one looking normal.

''Did you find something Tenpei?'' Rua asked curiously. Tenpei nodded and handed them the book. Rua looked at it interested and opened it. ''Book of Chaos?'' Rua quoted. ''Where did you find this?''

''Well that's the weird part. Some old lady gave it to me and disappeared before I could ask her about it.'' Tenpei said still little creeped about it. Others looked at him confused.

''Wow! That sounds something out of TV shows.'' Rua said surprised. He then looked at the book more thoroughly. He looked over some pages and then gave it to Ruka, because he wasn't a fan of reading. Ruka sighed knowing she had to be the one to read. She opened the book

Shado wasn't worried. His deck is impossible to defeat. He then drew and smirked evilly and started to laugh wickedly. ''It has been fun Betrayal in Flames, but the Prophecy tells of my victory and that you will join us.'' Shado said. Bob looked both scared and confused about this.

''Prophecy? Join you? Have you ever thought of going to doctor?'' Bob said laughing a little. Shado just ignored this.

''I wished you would have chosen your final words more carefully. I sacrifice Doomsday Tokens and Goblin Attack Force. Shadow of darkness will bring terrible force. Fear that controls all! Meet your doom! I summon, The Wicked Dreadroot!'' Shado said and continued on his laughing. Huge winged beast arrived to the field. At the sight of this Bob's face lost all of its colors.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 4000 Def: 4000 Level: 10

''Long time ago this was a peaceful land. There were no worries and everyone got along. That was until three strangers came to the land. These strangers were known as Chaos Commanders. As soon as they came people started to bicker, fight and argue with each other. No one knew why this happened and soon Chaos Commanders summoned three beings to the sky. One was a huge winged demon; other was a Wicked Dragon and the third… Weird this part is ripped off.'' Ruka said. Others were listening to her carefully.

''Continue on.'' Sly said. He hated to admit, but he was actually interested in this.

Ruka nodded. ''These three wicked beings destroyed the land entirely. There was no hope. But then six warriors arrived from the sacred land. Together they managed to banish three wicked beings from this world, but they lost one of their comrades, the Fire user. Together rest of them restored the land to its original state. But…'' Ruka said. Others looked at her confused.

''But...what?'' Patty asked and Ruka shook her head.

''There's nothing else in this book, but it was useful. Duelists of Prophecy probably mean these six warriors in this legend. So I guess we are descendants of Duelists of Prophecy, but who is the sixth one?'' Ruka wondered.

''By the way… where's Bob? He said he will catch up with us.'' Rua said worried as he looked around. There was no sign of their chubby friend. Then they remembered… Bob was a fire type user!

''That's the monster Ruka faced. And I heard it was impossible to defeat.'' Bob said scared.

''That's true. Thanks to its effect all other monsters Attack and Defense Points are halved.'' Shado said. Uruiquizas felt fear all over him as he scared looked at The Wicked Dreadroot.

Flamvell Uruiquizas's Atk: 1600 Def: 0

''Now destroy him, Fierce Knockdown.'' Shado yelled. The Wicked Dreadroot raised its hand and prepared to punch his enemy.

''I activate Trap Card Dimensional Prison. Now your attacking monster is removed from play.'' Bob said smiling. This God wasn't so strong.

''Useless! I remove from my grave The Wicked Protector! Now for this turn The Wicked Dreadroot is unaffected by any other card effect.'' Shado said. Bob looked shocked by this.

''This monster… it's impossible to defeat.'' Bob said.

''Those are good final words. Destroy him!'' The Wicked Dreadroot's attack succeeded and Uruiquizas was destroyed in a flash. Bob's body fell to the ground.

Bob's LP: 0

''As the Wicked Duel ends… The Betrayal in Flames rises.'' Shado said. Unlike normally flames didn't disappear. They turned red and then started to circle around Bob's body. Flames engulfed his body, but he didn't burn. Flames stayed for a while before disappearing revealing Bob standing.

''Welcome The Betrayal in Flames.'' Shado said and Bob stared at him back with blood red eyes.

''Thank you.'' Bob answered, but his voice was different.

''Looks like Shado succeeded. Hmm?'' Twila said and he looked at the Prophecy to see it was flashing. Text appeared to its empty pages. ''Lunar!'' Twila yelled and he appeared quickly.

''What Twila?'' Lunar said annoyed.

''The first two Five Reinforcements have been revealed… The Mimicker and The Skipper.'' Twila said. ''You know what to do.'' Twila said. Lunar nodded and smirked.

''Duelists of Prophecy… your end is near!'' He said and then teleported out of the room.

Me: And that's it!

Sly: Well that was interesting.

Me: Really. So you want to hold Ruka in your arms again?

Sly: ''Blushing'' I didn't mean that!

Bob:…

Rua: What happened to Bob?

Me: I can't tell you. Spoilers and all… Anyway Preview from the next chapter.

''Yusei! There's something urgent we want to talk about!''

''Bob is… the Betrayal in Flames?

''I'm The Mimicker. My Copy deck will crush you!''

''That card…with that on the field I can't win!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! First Enemy! Battling Reflection!

''Sly sent Ruka a love letter?''

Rua: So Yusei is in the next chapter?

Me: Possibly. Unless none of reviewers want him to appear.

Rua: Nobody's that crazy.

Me: And nobody's crazy enough to dislike Simple Plan… okay that had nothing to do with it… anyway Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like.

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan's Hint!: Mirror Deck!


	13. First Enemy! Battling Reflection!

Me: Hey…

Rua: Let's just start!

Me: Sheesh! What's wrong with you?

Patty: He had too much sugar.

Rua: No I didn't! ''Starts to bounce around the ceiling''

Me: Sure… Anyway I like always don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. E…

Rua: Enjoy the Chapter! Oh right Gyaradosmaster…

Me: I changed rating to T just to be safe.

''_That stupid Patty! What's so great about her?'' _Suzy thought. She was walking around the school. Rua had not answered to her feelings. Instead he seemed to like Patty.

Shado had just returned from his duel and was now looking at Suzy with interest.

''Are you sure we can't use her?'' Shado asked. ''She seems to hate Electrical girl and her affection for Machine Guy is quite interesting as well.'' Shado said. Twila shook his head.

''We should focus on Five Reinforcements now. Beside The Prophecy tells nothing of a machine girl.'' Twila answered. He then changed the screen to Rua and others. They were calling someone.

''Yusei! There's something urgent we want to talk to you about!'' Rua said quickly, so it was hard to figure out what he was saying.

''Yusei? Who's that?'' Shado said confused.

''Whoever he is, we cannot allow him to interfere.'' Twila said and did something with his hands.

''I understand! I come right away.'' Yusei said and put the phone down. He then sighed. Why can't they just have a normal life? Suddenly there was knock on the door. When he opened it there was a dark figure standing there. ''Who're you?'' Yusei demanded. Figure didn't answer, but he extended his hand and surrounded Yusei's body with dark energy. Yusei fell to the ground and the figure smirked.

''You keep amazing me Twila. That was the memory wipe wasn't it?'' Shado said with a smirk. Twila nodded. '' So he can't remember that phone call now. Since that's dealt with… are you sure that girl isn't useful?'' Shado said and changed the screen back to Suzy. Twila sighed. Shado was too stubborn.

''Fine. But we only use her if it's necessary.'' Twila said.

''Understood.'' Shado replied and teleported out of the room. After he left Lunar entered the room evil smirk on his lips.

''The Mimicker is ready, Twila.'' Lunar said hopping on a chair. Twila nodded.

''Good. Shining Girl… you're first.'' Twila said.

Meanwhile in the Duel Academy.

Suzy was currently looking for Rua and she was going to make him like her. Either peacefully or with force. Then she heard rustling from the bushes. Suzy looked in that direction alarmed when Shado appeared. ''Who're you?''

''That's not your concern. All you have to care about is this.'' Shado said and showed her a deck. As he placed it in his Duel Disk Suzy understood.

''So you're looking for a duel, huh? Well sure.'' Suzy said and activated her Duel Disk.

Little while later…

''Destroy Machina Fortress with Fierce Knockdown.'' Shado said and The Wicked Dreadroot smashed the monster in the pieces. Suzy was knocked to the ground.

Suzy's LP: 0

Suzy couldn't move. Last thing she noticed before she fainted was Shado extending his arm.

Rua was now worried. Yusei said he will come right away, but he isn't here yet. It only takes about 10 minutes on a Duel Runner and it was already been half an hour. ''I wonder what's taking Yusei so long?'' Rua said looking around.

''Don't know, but I think we should go to bed. It's getting late and others left already.'' Ruka said.

''Fine.'' Rua simply said and started to walk away. Ruka quickly followed him. When she got to her room she found Patty giggling like a maniac. ''Patty… are you okay?''

''Seems like someone left a love letter to you.'' Patty said still giggling. Ruka looked and saw that there was a letter on her desk. She quickly tore it open and started to read it. Patty was trying to peek from behind her back.

''It's from Sly. He says that he wants to talk to me about something and that I should meet him in the forest.'' Ruka said. At this Patty started to giggle even louder.

''Ahh! I sense a love confession.'' Patty said dreamingly. Ruka blushed slightly at this.

''It's not that. But I go and see what he wants.'' Ruka said.

''Don't forgot to control your hormones.'' Patty yelled before Ruka left. Ruka tried to ignore that, but a slight blush was still on her cheeks.

Little while later Ruka had arrived to the forest. She looked around, but there was no sign of Sly.

''You're all so gullible.''? Said. Ruka turned around to see dark figure.

''Who're you?'' Ruka said taking her Duel Disk already. Figure laughed a little.

''Don't you recognize yourself?'' Figure said and turned into an exact copy of Ruka. ''I'm the Mimicker. I've been waiting Shining Girl.'' Mimicker said in a voice of Ruka.

Ruka was looking at Mimicker shocked. It was like looking into a mirror…talking mirror. ''Are you one of the Chaos Commanders?'' Ruka demanded. Mimicker shook his/her head.

''Simply a minion. But that's enough talk. Let's Duel!'' Mimicker said creating copy of Ruka's Duel Disk. Ruka nodded and activated her own Duel Disk.

''Duel!''

Mimicker's LP: 4000

Ruka's LP: 4000

''I take the first move. Draw! I place a card Face-Down and then I activate Magical Copy Mirror. In order to activate it I have to discard my entire hand, also in order to keep this card on the field I must skip my Draw Phase.'' Mimicker said and strange looking mirror appeared.

''Okay… what does it do?'' Ruka said confused. It must be powerful, because it has that high maintenance cost.

''You'll see. I end my turn.'' Mimicker said. Mimicker's Hand: 0

''It's my turn then. Draw! I summon White Magician Pikeru.'' Ruka said and small human wearing white appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1200 Def: 0 Level: 2

''I activate the effect of Magical Copy Mirror! Thanks to it whenever you summon a monster one Magic Copy Token is summoned to my side of the field.'' Mimicker said and mirror flashed and one small slime monster appeared.

Attr: ? Type: ? Atk: ? Def: ? Level: ?

''Magic Copy Token's effect activates. It gets the same Attack points, Defense points, Type and Attribute as the monster summoned before it.'' Mimicker explained and slime turned into White Magician Pikeru.

Ruka frowned at this. She hadn't expected this. ''I place two Face-Downs and I end my turn.'' Ruka said. Ruka's Hand: 3

''It's my turn then. Due to the Magical Copy Mirror I can't draw, but that isn't a problem when I have this, Continuous Trap Card Forbidden Draw. As long as this card remains in play, when my Draw Phase is skipped I can draw two cards. Draw! Then I play Kishido Spirit. As long as this card remains in play my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle when battling a monster with same Attack Points.'' Mimicker explained.

''Those spells of yours are starting to annoy me.'' Ruka said. Mimicker ignored her.

''Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. ''Now Magic Copy Token destroy White Magician Pikeru.'' Mimicker said.

''I play my Trap card Negate Attack. Now your attack is negated.'' Magic Copy token jumped back to Mimicker.

''I place Two Face-Downs and end my turn.'' Mimicker said smirking. Mimicker's Hand: 0

Ruka was quite surprised by this. Hardly anyone willingly fills their Spell and Trap card Zone fully. ''My turn. I draw! Thanks to the effect of White Magician Pikeru I gain 400 Life Points for each monster I control. With one I gain 400.''

Ruka's LP: 4400

''Next I summon Kuribon in attack mode.'' Ruka said and her favorite spirit appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Thanks to the effect of the Magical Copy Mirror I can Special Summon Magic Copy Token with same stats.'' The Mimicker said and Kuribon looking slime appeared.

''Now White Magician Pikeru destroy Kuribon Magic Copy Token.'' Ruka commanded. Pikeru raised its wand and shot a white beam.

''I play Continuous Trap card known as Cursed Mirror. Now whenever Magic Copy Token is destroyed you take 500 points of damage.'' Mimicker explained and another mirror appeared.

''My attack still goes through.'' Ruka said as Copy Token was destroyed.

Mimicker's LP: 3100

''Thanks to Cursed Mirror you lose 500 points.'' Mimicker explained.

Ruka's LP: 3900

''I place a card face-down and end my turn.'' Ruka said. Ruka's Hand: 2

''Back to me. Thanks to Forbidden Draw I can draw two cards. Now I play a Field Spell Mirror Castle.'' Mimicker said and huge castle whose walls were made of mirrors appeared. ''This card can only be activated when I control Magical Copy Mirror and if I send one other continuous Spell to grave. So I send Kishido Sprit to grave.'' Mimicker explained.

''How come I haven't heard of these Mirror cards before?'' Ruka asked confused. If these kinds of cards exist then they would definitely be used in tournaments

''Easy. Because this deck was made by one of the Chaos Commanders!'' Mimicker explained smirking wickedly.

''What!'' Ruka said shocked.

''Yes. Chaos Commander Lunar has an ability to create decks out of the darkness. Any kind of decks. Their weakness however is that they can only be used once.'' Mimicker said.

''To think… they are this powerful.'' Ruka said. If Lunar could make any kind of decks… then he could make a deck that would completely counter theirs.

''Back to the duel. Thanks to the effect of Mirror Castle I can choose one of your monsters and special summon Magic Copy Token with same stats. Arise!'' Mimicker said and another monster resembling White Magician Pikeru appeared. ''These tokens won't be here for long. Now I sacrifice these two to summon my ultimate Mirror monster. Say hello to Mirlect the Divine Mirror.'' Mimicker said laughing manically. In the field was now a giant mirror with arms and legs.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 1000 Def: 2500 Level: 8

''It only has 1000 points.'' Ruka stated.

''Thanks to Mirlect the Divine Mirror's effect it gains Attack Points equal to the combined attack power of the two Magic Copy Token used to summon it. With two Magic Copy Tokens that had 1200 Attack Points…'' Mimicker said once again manically laughing.

Mirlect the Divine Mirror: Atk 3400

''Now Mirlect, Destroy White Magician Pikeru.'' Mimicker commanded and Mirlect shot a beam from its eyes.

''I activate a Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor. Now your attacking monster is destroyed.'' Ruka said.

''Sorry, but Mirror Castle has another effect. Once per turn Mirlect the Divine Mirror can't be destroyed by card effects.'' Mimicker said and Mirlect continued its attack hitting directly.

Ruka's LP: 1700

''This pain…so this isn't a normal duel.'' Ruka said weakly. Mimicker just smirked and ended his turn.

''My…turn! I activate spell card One for One. Now I discard my Marshmallon and special summon from my deck Sunny Pixie.'' Ruka said and small fairy appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 400 Level: 1

''That means I get another token.'' The Mimicker, but this time he placed it in Defense Mode.

'' That doesn't matter. Now I play Pot of Greed. Then I remove from my Grave my Marshmallon and White Magician Pikeru to Special summon Soul of Purity and Light.'' Ruka said and another monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2000 Def: 1800 Level: 6

''Another token for me.'' The Mimicker said and another monster appeared.

''Now I activate my Trap Card Solar Ray. So you take 600 points of damage for each Light monster I control. With three it makes 1800 points of damage.'' Ruka said and her trap card flashed.

Mimicker's LP: 1300

''Now I tune my level 1 Sunny Pixie to my level 6 Soul of Purity and Light. (Insert Ruka's summon chant here) Ancient Fairy Dragon!'' Ruka said and her dragon appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7

''Ancient Fairy Dragon… Too bad it's too weak. Not to mention I get third token.'' Mimicker said laughing a little.

''You talk too much. Since Sunny Pixie was used in a Synchro Summon I gain 1000 Lifepoints. Then I activate from my hand Shield and Sword. Now attack and defense of each monster are swapped.'' Ruka said.

Ruka's LP: 2700

Mirlect: Atk: 2500 Def: 3400

Magic Copy Token (Soul of Purity and Light): Atk: 1800 Def: 2000

Magic Copy Token (Sunny Pixie) Atk: 400 Def: 300

Ancient Fairy Dragon and its Magic Copy Token: Atk: 3000 Def: 2100

Kuribon: Atk: 200 Def: 300

''Now Ancient Fairy Dragon destroy Mirlect the Divine Mirror.'' Ruka commanded.

''I don't think so. I activate Mirlect the Divine Mirror's effect. By sending one Magic Copy Token to the grave I can negate your attack and you take 700 points of damage.'' Mimicker said and Mirlect took a token and used it as a shield. It absorbed the hit.

Ruka's LP: 2000

''I change Kuribon in defense Mode and I end my turn'' Ruka said sadly. That monster was powerful, but she wasn't going to give up.

Twila was watching the scene with interest. It didn't matter which one won, since even if The Mimicker won Shining Girl wouldn't die. Lucky for him Lunar and Shado were in a different room leaving him in complete silence.

''Watch were you are going!''

''Be quiet! Can't you see we are training?

''Who's she? Is she your girlfriend?''

''She's just a person we might use in our plan! Just continue to train The Skipper. By the way what kind of stupid name is The Skipper?''

''The Prophecy said that so it isn't stupid. Besides I already completed his training!''

Forget what Twila said about peace.

Anyways back in the duel it was Mimicker's turn.

''I draw. This card should do! I activate Mirror of Absorption. Now I destroy all Magic Copy Tokens I control and add half of their attack power to my Mirlect. And don't forget since my Magic Copy Tokens are destroyed you take 500 points of damage from both thanks to Cursed Mirror.'' The Mimicker said. Mirlect crushed both Tokens. This caused Cursed Mirror to flash and shoot two beams towards Ruka.

Ruka's LP: 1000

Mirlect the Divine Mirror: Atk: 5600

''1000 Points of damage and 5600 Attack Points! That card is completely cheat.'' Ruka complained in pain.

''However because of Mirror of Absorption I can't activate the effects of spells or traps until my next standby phase, but that doesn't matter. Mirlect the Divine Mirror! Destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon.'' Mimicker said laughing manically. He laughed even more when he noticed his attack succeeded.

Ruka's LP: 1000

''What? Why didn't you take any damage?'' Mimicker asked and then noticed a trap card.

''I… activated Defense Draw. Now…the damage is…reduced to 0 and I can draw one card.'' Ruka explained weakly. She drew and noticed it was a Trap Card. _''Ancient Sunshine.''_

''You got lucky. I end my turn.'' Mimicker said in a wicked tone. As he ended his turn Mirlect's Attack points returned to normal.

Meanwhile in Ra Yellow dorm

''So it seems that you and Patty made up.'' Tenpei said quite happily.

''Yeah… I'm glad for that, but this Prophecy thing is bugging me.'' Rua said looking out from the window. Tenpei nodded and suddenly there was knock on the door. Tenpei went to open it and there stood Patty smiling widely. ''Hey Patty,'' Tenpei said happily.

''Hey Tenpei! And hey Rua.'' Patty said in extremely happy tone. Rua turned around and smiled when he saw her. Also both blushed, because of the events in the library.

''Hey Patty. Why do you look so happy?'' Rua questioned.

''It's just…Ruka got love letter from Sly.'' Patty said happily, though Rua didn't seem so happy.

''Love letter? Sly?'' Tenpei said confused. Those are kind of words you never hear in same sentence.

''Yeah and…'' Patty said, but stopped when Rua left the room. ''Where are you off to?'' Patty asked. Rua didn't answer, but went on and knocked on the next door. After a while Sly opened it.

''What?'' Sly said in cold tone.

''Why did you sent love letter to Ruka?'' Rua angrily yelled. This surprised Sly as he had no idea what was happening.

''Love letter? What are you talking?'' Sly asked confused. This confused everyone.

''So you didn't write this?'' Patty asked handing him the letter.

''No.'' He simply answered.

''Wait. This might mean Ruka is in danger.'' Rua said alarmed. Others thought the same and then went on to forest. They searched around, but there was no sign of her. Then they heard a small explosion. They ran in that direction and soon saw Ruka. Well more like two Rukas, though from the monsters you could see which one was the real one.

''Ruka!'' Patty yelled surprised. She apparently heard her as she turned around.

''Patty! Everyone!'' Ruka said happily despite of her bruises. They ran over her with worried faces.

''Are you okay? Why are you dueling a duplicate of yourself?'' Rua asked worried.

''He (AN: or she. I'm not sure does Mimicker have a gender) is the Mimicker. One of the Chaos Commanders servants.'' Ruka explained.

''Let's carry on with the duel.'' Mimicker said impatiently. Others went back a little.

''_Only card in Ruka's hand is Ancient Sunshine which is useless right now. Unless she draws something good she is done for. Please Ruka…win.'' _Sly thought. On the outside he was trying to hide his worry.

''It's my turn. I summon Regulus.'' Ruka said and lion appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 1700 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''My, this looks dangerous.'' Regulus said.

''Don't worry Regulus. I place a card Face-down and end my turn.'' Ruka said smiling. There's no way he can stop her trap.

''Thanks to Forbidden Draw…'' Mimicker started.

''I activate my Trap card Ancient Sunshine. I can only use this card if I control Regulus. By removing Ancient Fairy Dragon from my grave you take 2100 points of damage.'' Ruka said with a smile.

''Nice one Ruka!'' Tenpei said happily.

''No! But my deck… you can't beat it.'' Mimicker said in shock as he noticed he's going to lose.

''Now Ancient Sunshine finish him off.'' Ruka said and her trap card flashed releasing rays of sunlight.

Mimicker's LP: 0

Right after the duel both duelists slumped to the ground. Group once again approached her, expect for Sly who went to Mimicker's body. He noticed he was no longer in Ruka's form, but was simply shadowy figure. He was surprised when Sly took a hold of his neck.

''Why did you do that? Why did you hurt Ruka?'' Sly asked angrily.

''It was…because of…Lunar's orders.'' Mimicker said, but he found it hard because of Sly's strong grip. ''I was also made…that if I lose… I'd have to reveal information about Chaos Commanders.'' Mimicker said weakly. At this point others were also listening. Sly let go of Mimicker's neck. ''Your friend Bob…has joined their side. He's now Betrayal in Flames.'' Mimicker said. This shocked everyone.

''Bob is… the Betrayal in Flames?'' Rua said surprised. So this is what book was talking about.

''There are also four others… four Reinforcements you have to face. Each extremely strong.'' Mimicker said.

''What else?'' Sly asked.

''That's all. I have filled my purpose and so has this deck. To disappear into nothingness…that's our only destiny.'' Mimicker said and right after he said that he and his deck disappeared like he said. Everyone stared at the spot where he was.

''Well that was creepy.'' Patty said. They all started to head back. Suddenly it started to rain a lot. Gang ran back to the Ra Yellow dorms since it was closest.

''I can't believe it started to rain all of a sudden.'' Tenpei said surprised.

''Well me and Patty must head back to Obelisk dorms.'' Ruka said, but they were quickly stopped by Rua.

''No. It's too dangerous and it's raining, it's safer if you spend a night in here.'' Rua said. Tenpei agreed. Sly also didn't mind it considering there was extra bed in his room.

''Okay there are no extra rooms, so Ruka will go to Sly's room and Patty will go to our room. Is that fine with everyone?'' Tenpei asked. No one minded it though there was a blush on mostly everyone's face.

''You are lucky that Bob is gone. You can sleep on his bed.'' Sly said pointing at it. Ruka nodded and sat on it. She noticed that the room was quite nice. It was clean; there was a bathroom, sofa and table. She noticed there were two decks on the table. She thought other was Sly's and other was Bob's.

''Anyway I'm going to bathroom. Don't touch anything.'' Sly said and opened a door and immediately shut it. Despite of Sly's warning she walked to the table and looked at the decks. Other was clearly Sly's Gemknight deck, but other had cards she hadn't seen before. There were some synchro monsters that looked quite powerful. She was about to examine it further…

''What are you doing?'' Sly asked coming out of the bathroom. In surprise Ruka dropped the deck causing cards to scatter around. ''I told you not to touch anything.'' Sly said angrily and went to pick up the cards. Ruka also bent down and collected the cards. ''Why did you…''Sly started, but seeing Ruka's guilty face made him shut up. He couldn't stay angry at her.

''I'm sorry.'' Ruka said.

''It's fine. Let's go to sleep.'' Sly said and climbed to the top bunk. Ruka went to lower bed and then noticed Sly's shirt on the ground. Wait…

''I guess I forgot to mention, not that it really matters I prefer to sleep with my shirt off.'' She heard Sly's voice say. The thought of Sly shirtless made Ruka blush immensely.

Meanwhile in Rua's room.

''So how do we do this? There are only two beds and that couch isn't big enough.''' Rua thought outloud. Tenpei however had a simple solution. Well simple in his mind.

''Easy. I sleep in my bed and you and Patty sleep in yours.'' Tenpei said.

''What!'' Patty and Rua said at the same time. Then both looked at each other, blushed and then looked away.

''Sorry there's no time to think of another plan. Good night'' Tenpei said and jumped to his bed. Rua and Patty sweatdropped at this and then they started to blush even more.

''Well if you're a fine with this I guess we can share the bed.'' Rua said blushing madly.

''It doesn't bother me.'' Patty said. Rua then nodded and they climbed to the top bunk. It wasn't the biggest bed in the world, but it had to do. They both lied down in it, but because of limited space touching was inevitable. This caused both parties to blush so hard that it could put ripe tomato in shame.

About an hour later.

In Sly's room Ruka had just woken up from a nightmare. It had something to do with Chaos Commanders. She suddenly felt really cold. Well running in rain isn't exactly best way to be warm. She thought of one way to keep warm, but as she thought about it she started to blush. She silently climbed to Sly's and managed to squeeze next to him without waking him up. Ruka's face felt hot as she did this. It didn't help that Sly was not wearing his shirt.

''I guess Mimicker was useless.'' Shado said. Twila shook his head.

''It wasn't useless. Five Reinforcements were not made to kill.'' Twila reminded. Shado just scowled in response. Lunar then entered the room looking as smug as ever.

''The Skipper is ready.'' Lunar informed hopping on his chair. Twila nodded.

''Good… Electrical Girl. It's your turn now.'' Twila said laughing.

Me: Done!

Sly, Rua, Ruka and Patty: ''Blushing while staring at the screen''

Me: I must have broken their brains with the sleeping with each other part.

Sly, Rua, Ruka and Patty: ''Still Blushing while staring at the screen.''

Me: This is getting creepy. Tenpei! Do something!

Tenpei: Umm… Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Me: You're not helpful.

Tenpei: I just wanted…

Me: Never helpful! You.

Tenpei: You're mean today.

Me: Thank you. I almost forgot the preview.

''You...You read my diary!''

''The Prophecy…has an error?''

''My name is Skipper. You can't possibly beat me.''

''Well since you already know…I might as well as tell you.

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style: Second Enemy! No Turns!

''How am I supposed to win…if my turns are being skipped.''

Me: Here's a little note for you readers! Me and my friend thought up an archetype on our own. I'm thinking of adding another Oc that would use these cards. Please tell me what do you think. Also I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story. You guys or gals are great! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing and hopefully check my other stories. By the way…sorry if anyone was hoping Yusei was going to have a bigger role. But I think he will make appearance later on!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan's Hint! Timeater and Helpoemer!


	14. Second Enemy! No Turns!

Me: Hello there. Rua do the disclaimer.

Rua: Huh? Where's is the extremely funny opening thingy-mingy?

Me: I ran out of ideas…Now just do the disclaimer. On the sidenote I can't believe Thingy-Mingy is an actual word.

Rua: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Do we seriously have to do this on every chapter?

Me: It's the rules. Well whatever. Enjoy the Chapter!

Sly expected lot of things when he wakes up. He expects seeing sunlight coming through window, he expects Bob snoring on his bed and he expects feeling of wanting to go back to sleep.

One of the things he wasn't expecting was Ruka hugging him on her sleep. _''When did this even happen? I thought she was supposed to sleep on the bottom bunk.'' _Sly thought. He could already feel his face turning hot. He was about to leave the bed when Ruka hugged him even tighter. This obviously meant his face turned even redder.

''Sly…Sly…'' Ruka mumbled in her sleep. Sly looked at her confused. She was smiling, so he wondered what she was dreaming about. Suddenly her face turned into panicked one.

''No! Don't go! Sly I…'' She continued mumble in her sleep. Now Sly was worried. Maybe she was having a nightmare.

''Ruka! Wake up!'' Sly yelled and started to shake her in an attempt to wake her up. In his attempt though, both of them fell from the bed. At this Ruka's eyes fluttered open.

Like Sly, Ruka expects a lot of things when she wakes up. One of them wasn't Sly being completely in top of her. Yes they had fallen out from the bed, on top of each other. Both of their faces turned bright red.

''Umm…Sly…I'' Ruka said, but found herself being unable to say anything. Scratch that what she said in the library. There's no way to be closer of anyone's face than this. Expect when you're kissing someone. Also it didn't help that he still wasn't wearing his shirt.

''Ruka I…'' Sly said, but couldn't say anything. Neither of them stood up and simply lied there staring at each other.

''Wow! I did not want to see this.'' Amused voice said. Both Sly and Ruka turned their heads and saw Tenpei on the door smirking. ''First with Rua and Patty and now you guys. I guess I'm cursed to break romantic moments.'' Tenpei said and sighed. Both Ruka and Sly stood up blushing like maniacs.

''What do you mean by Rua and Patty?'' Ruka asked confused while trying to regain her composure.

''Back in the library I interrupted a moment between Rua and Patty. Actually it looked like they were going to kiss.'' Tenpei said smirking.

''I think I go and take a shower.'' Sly said not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation. Once he had entered the bathroom he put his hand on his forehead. _''Why? Why is this happening? I can't possibly love Ruka. It's impossible. But why does it feel so good when she is close to me, touches me, smiles at me… Argh! Get a hold of yourself Sly!'' _Sly thought in his mind. He then went to shower to clear his head.

''Well anyway how did you end up in that position?'' Tenpei asked still amused.

''I'm not actually sure. When I woke up Sly was already on top of me.'' Ruka said. Tenpei looked surprised by this.

''How is that possible? I thought you slept on Bob's bed.'' Tenpei said. At this Ruka blushed even more.

''Well actually…at the middle of the night I woke up and felt really cold, so I…I slept next to Sly to get some warmth.'' Ruka said embarrassed to say it. Tenpei however smiled at her.

''Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I go to my room now.'' Tenpei and left the room. Ruka could still hear the shower running. She planned to take another peek at the deck.

She looked to the table, but it was not there. She then noticed some drawers. She opened it and saw the deck. With quick examine she noticed it was same deck as yesterday. She soon noticed something under the deck. It was a black book, well more of a notebook. She looked at the cover.

''Sly's Diary.'' Ruka read silently. One part of her wanted to return it to its original place, but other part wanted to check it a little. The latter part eventually won and she opened the book. She wanted to learn something new about Sly. It wasn't dusty so it must have been used recently.

As she browsed through the diary she noticed most of them being random. She noticed one entry was marked by a star. It was from the day when Tag Tournament started.

''Today Tag Tournament started and I was paired with Ruka. Not that I cared much about it. It was much more important day to me. It was an anniversary of my father's passing.'' Ruka read from it. She gasped as she read this. Sly's father is dead?

''I knew you were going to do this.'' Sly's voice said. Ruka turned around to see Sly wearing his clothes. But the shower was still running. ''I knew you were going to look at my new deck, so I left the shower on to catch you.'' Sly said. His voice didn't sound too angry, but there was clearly malice in it.

''I…I…''Ruka said trying to explain. Then Sly noticed diary in her hand. At this his eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

''You read my diary!'' Sly yelled angrily and quickly took the diary away from her. Ruka flinched at his tone. Normally it was harsh, but not this harsh.

''Sly I'm sorry I…'' She said, but Sly wasn't hearing it.

''Shut up! Get out of my room!'' Sly yelled in such voice that made Ruka almost cry.

''But I…'' Ruka tried, but Sly pushed her out of the room. Once she was out he locked the door. Ruka stared at the door with sad expression.

''Sly…'' She said. She noticed from the corner of her eye Patty approaching. She was for some reason blushing.

''What about Sly?'' Patty asked. Then she noticed hurt expression Ruka had. ''Did he hurt you?'' Patty asked concerned.

''It was actually other way around.'' Ruka said silently. Patty looked at her confused.

''Other way around?'' Patty asked and Ruka nodded.

''I found his diary and I started to read it, but then Sly caught me and got really angry at me.'' Ruka explained. Patty still looked at her confused.

''I doesn't sound that bad.'' Patty said. Then she noticed how guilty Ruka looked.

''I read something really personal. I read that Sly's father is… is...'' Ruka was trying to say, but was cut off when door opened revealing angry Sly.

''Ruka I want to talk you! Now!'' Sly demanded. Ruka was slightly intimidated by him, but then followed leaving Patty alone. Patty decided to go back to the Girl's dorms.

''_Perfect.'' _Twila thought. ''Lunar! Is The Skipper ready?'' Twila asked.

''Yes Twila.'' Lunar answered. He already knew what Twila was thinking so he sent The Skipper to meet his opponent.

Patty soon felt dark presence around her. Soon after, she noticed shadowy figure. ''Who are you?'' Patty asked reading her duel disk. Figure turned into a young man with black hair and black eyes.

''I'm The Skipper one of the Five Reinforcements. And now we shall duel!'' The Skipper said.

''So you're the same as the Mimicker…Fine I accept the duel!'' Patty said and both duelists activated their duel disks.

''Duel!''

Patty's LP: 4000

The Skipper's LP: 4000

Meanwhile Sly and Ruka had found a peaceful place where they could talk without anyone else hearing.

''Sly before you say anything… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to read something so personal. Please don't hate me for this.'' Ruka said suddenly interested in her shoes. She could hear him sigh.

''I don't hate you. But now that you know this, I might as well tell you… how my father died.'' Sly said in a strange tone that Ruka didn't recognize.

''I'll listen.'' Ruka said and Sly sighed. This was going to be tough.

''I'll start. I summon my Eleclemur in Defense Mode.'' Patty said and an electrical animal appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 800 Def: 100 Level: 2

''Then I activate Field Spell, Elecastle.'' Patty said and castle appeared on the background. It was yellow, blue and red in colors. ''Then I place a face-down. That's all.'' Patty said.

Patty's Hand: 3

''My turn. First I activate continuous Spell Card, Terminal World.'' Skipper said and weird looking machine appeared to the field. ''As long as this card remains in play both players must skip their Main Phase 2.'' Skipper said and smirked. _''Phase 2 Locked.'' _Next I activate Cost Down. So now I discard one card to decrease the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. This means I can summon Timeater without a sacrifice.'' Skipper said and monster with clock inside it appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 Level: 3 Real Level: 5

''Then I place one face-down card. Now Timeater, destroy Eleclemur.'' Skipper said and Timeater punched the monster destroying it. _''Phase 1 Locked_ _'' _

''Thanks to Elecastle a monster that attacked Elec monster loses 1000 Attack Points.'' Patty said as castle shot electromagnetic field around Timeater.

Timeater Atk: 900

''I end my turn.'' Skipper said with an evil smirk.

Skipper's Hand: 1

''My turn! I…'' Patty was going to say until The Skipper laughed manically.

''What's so funny?'' Patty asked.

''Thanks to Timeater you must skip your Main Phase 1. Which means, no Main Phase 1 or Main Phase 2 for you.'' Skipper said. Patty looked shocked. Her turn aside from Draw Phase and Battle Phase was completely skipped.

Patty's hand: 4

''My mom was a card designer for Industrial Illusions and my father was a simple worker in a mine. Pretty weird combination, but I never minded. My mother has told me when they met. Her boss a son of Maxillion Pegasus wanted to visit mines so he could possibly get new ideas for cards. By luck they chose the one where my father was working. Well Pegasus had chosen to take my mother with him and they started to travel around the mine. My father noticed that the cave was collapsing and barely saved my mother. The two bonded from that moment on and sometime later well I was born.'' Sly explained. Ruka noticed he was wearing some of his rare smiles, but it was soon replaced by a frown.

''Since you can't do anything it is my turn. I can't attack because of your Eleclemur's effect, but there is something else I can do. I activate my Wave-Motion Cannon.'' Skipper said and large cannon appeared to the field.

''What does that do?'' Patty asked.

''You'll see soon. I summon a monster in face-down defense position then I end my turn.'' Skipper said.

Skipper's Hand: 0

''My turn this time for real! I summon Elecgiraffe in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and a yellow giraffe appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1200 Def: 100 Level: 4

''I activate Threatening Roar. So now you cannot attack this turn.'' Skipper said smiking. Patty glared at him. His deck is starting to be annoying.

''I set one card face-down and I end my turn.'' Patty said.

Patty's Hand: 3

''My turn then! I flip summon my Morphing Jar, so now we both discard our hands and draw five new cards.'' Skipper said. He wasn't affected much as he had only one card. Both players drew new cards. ''Oh right… since the monster I discarded was Makyura the Destructor its effect lets me activate Trap Cards from my hand during this turn.'' Skipper said.

Morphing Jar: Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 700 Def: 600 Level: 2

''Then I tribute my Morphing Jar to summon Helpoemer.'' Skipper said and a monster with a tombstone on its back appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2000 Def: 1500 Level: 5

''Now I use from my hand a Quick-Play Spell Shrink! This halves the attack power of one monster on the field and I choose my Helpoemer. I also place a face-down.'' Skipper said and Helpoemer shrunk in size.

''Why would you want to do that?'' Patty asked confused. Skipper however ignored the question.

''Helpoemer attack Elecgiraffe.'' Skipper surprisingly said attacking to a stronger monster.

''I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not working. Elecgiraffe destroy Helpoemer.'' Patty said as giraffe fired a yellow beam that destroyed Helpoemer. Skipper however smirked once it went to grave.

Skipper's LP: 3800

''I now use Trap Card Reverse Trap. During this turn all increases and decreases in Attack and Defense Points are reversed. In other words since your Elecastle reduced my monster's attack by 1000 it now gains 1000 points instead of losing it.'' Skipper said and Timeater's attack power grew to 2900.

''Then came that day. I was nine-years old when it happened. My dad and his team were examining a new mine, when something unexpected happened. The cavern suddenly collapsed. The rescue team was sent to rescue them, but when they got to them it was too late. All of those workers including my dad had died. On closer inspection it was noticed there was some sort of gas in the cave that suffocated them.'' Sly said his face being both angry and sad. Ruka didn't say anything. She understood this was tough for him.

''Now Timeater destroy that Elecgiraffe.'' Skipper commanded and Timeater raised its fist.

''I activate Sakuretsu Armor. Now your attacking monster is destroyed.'' Patty said and revealed her Trap.

''I activate from my hand Trap Stun. This card negates the effects of other Trap Cards this turn.'' Skipper said as Sakuretsu Armor disappeared into nothingness. Elecgiraffe soon followed as it was destroyed by Timeater.

Patty's LP: 2300

Patty was shocked by the pain. The pain felt real.

''I end my turn.'' Skipper said his evil smirk never fading. At the end of his turn Timeater's Attack Points returned to 900.

Skipper's Hand: 0

''My turn and I…'' Patty said, but…

''Remember Timeater's effect? Since it destroyed a monster you can't enter your Main Phase 1. I also activate Magical Thorn. Now each time you discard a card you take 500 points of damage.'' Skipper said. Patty didn't understand why he activated that card. ''Also remember that since your Main Phase 1 is skipped you must enter your Battle Phase.'' Skipper said.

Patty did as he said, but she immediately quit her Battle Phase because she couldn't do anything. Suddenly a hand appeared from Skipper's graveyard. ''What's that?'' Patty said surprised.

''It's Helpoemer. Since it was destroyed by battle each time you quit your Battle Phase Helpoemer will take one card from you.'' Skipper said as ghostly hand took a trap card and discarded it to grave. ''Since you discarded a card Magical Thorn inflicts 500 points of damage.'' A thorny whip appeared from the trap card and whipped Patty causing her kneel to the ground.

Patty's LP: 1800

Patty's Hand: 5

''After my father died I cried for months. My mother wasn't any better as she also cried along with me. That's the first time I remember I had cried. Eventually she created the Gemknight cards as my father before his death had found bunch of rare jewels and gems. That's why I use them. They are my memento of him. It has been five years now, but I'm still not over it.'' Sly said finally stopping his story. Ruka noticed that he was almost crying and then hugged him. ''Ruka…'' Sly said surprised but nevertheless returned it.

''Thanks for telling me that.'' Ruka said silently.

''You're the first one I told that…Ruka I'm glad that I know you.'' Sly said surprising Ruka. Sly never talked like this.

''I'm glad to know you too. By the way what is that another deck?'' Ruka asked.

''They are another series of cards my mother has made. I guess she wants me to forget and move on.'' Sly said. They were still hugging, but neither one minded it.

''Hey you guys…What the hell are you doing?'' Extremely angry Rua said. Both turned to look at him and then at each other. Both jumped back once again blushing hard.

''R-rua! What do you want?'' Ruka asked. She was almost annoyed that he ruined her moment with Sly. Rua was glaring at Sly, who returned the glare.

''I was wondering have you seen Patty. I haven't heard of her in a while.'' Rua said, finally breaking his glare. At this Sly smirked.

''Isn't it sweet of you to worry about your girlfriend?'' Sly said. Rua went a little red at this.

''She's not my girlfriend! Anyway, have you seen her?'' Rua said and Ruka shook her head. Then she realized something.

''What if someone attacked her as well?'' Ruka said referring to her encounter with Mimicker.

''That's a possibility. Let's go look for her.'' Rua said and they ran off to find her. It didn't take too long to find her as the duel took place pretty close. ''Patty!'' Rua yelled once he noticed her.

''Rua!'' Patty said ignoring others. They quickly ran to her.

''Are you okay? Any injuries?'' Rua asked worried. Patty was touched that he was this worried.

''I'm fine.'' She said, but she was clutching her shoulder. On closer inspection they noticed it was bleeding a little.

''Can you hurry up?'' Skipper said impatiently. Rua glared at him.

''I end my turn.'' Patty said. Rua looked at her surprised and was even more surprised when he noticed she had monsters in her hand.

''Patty! Why didn't you summon anything?'' Rua said surprised.

''I can't! This guy keeps skipping my turns.'' Patty said staring at him. Once Rua saw the field he understood.

''My turn then. Now since Wave-Motion Cannon has been on the field for 2 of my Standby Phases I can send it to the grave to inflict 1000 points of damage for each Standby Phase. With two it makes 2000 points of damage.'' Skipper said as cannon shot a powerful beam.

''I discard Hanewata to reduce Effect Damage during this turn to 0.'' Patty said as yellow puffball appeared to the field and absorbed the damage before disappearing.

Patty's Hand: 4

''Fine then Timeater will attack you directly.'' Skipper commanded and Timeater raised its fists.

''I activate Eleckeeper to Special Summon from my grave Elecgiraffe in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and Giraffe appeared back to the field halting Timeater's attack.

''I end my turn.'' Skipper said. Due to the effect of Eleckeeper, Elecgiraffe was destroyed.

Skipper's Hand: 1

''My turn! I activate Double Summon to summon twice during this turn. So say hello to Elecpheasant and Eleckiwi.'' Patty said as two different kind of birds appeared.

Elecpheasant: Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 100 Level: 4

Eleckiwi: Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 600 Def: 100 Level: 3

''I now tune these two together; Legendary Thunder Monster will now appear here. Its Raging Thunderstorm will demolish everything! Synchro Summon! Lightning Ruler, Eleckirimu.'' Patty said and her ace monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 7

''Awesome Patty!'' Rua said impressed. Patty blushed a little and smiled.

''Now I play Elecube. However it won't be on the field for long as I send it to the grave to increase the attack power of Eleckirimu by 1000.'' Patty said smiling as her monster's Attack Points rose. ''Now Eleckirimu attack his Lifepoints directly.'' Eleckirimu raised its massive tail and shot huge thunder that hit directly.

Skipper's LP: 1300

''Thanks to the effect of Eleckirimu I can remove a card from my deck from play and during my 2nd Standby Phase after doing this I get it to my hand. And with that I end my turn.'' Patty said. However she still had a card left and it was taken by Helpoemer's effect. This caused Magical Thorn to whip her again

Patty's Hand: 0

Patty's LP: 1300

''My turn! I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we hold six cards.'' Skipper said and both players drew six cards. ''Next I activate Delinquent Duo! By paying 1000 Lifepoints I can discard one random card from your hand and then you have to choose one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard.'' Skipper explained.

Skipper's LP: 300

Patty shuffled her hand face-down and discarded one card. She then turned them back face-up and discarded another one.

''Since you discarded two cards, you take 1000 points of damage.'' Skipper said and two whips slashed her causing her to kneel down. Her shoulder was bleeding horribly.

Patty's LP: 300

Patty's Hand: 4

Rua couldn't take this. Patty hasn't ever dueled this kind of duel before. She couldn't survive it.

''Patty, you have to stop the duel. You haven't dueled this kind of duel before! It's too dangerous.'' Rua said worried. Ruka couldn't help, but smile at his brother. He was finally starting to realize.

''No…I…can do it.'' Patty said in a weak voice and stood up. Rua looked at her worried, but then nodded.

''I place three cards face-down and I end my turn.'' Skipper said with an evil smirk.

Skipper's Hand: 2

''My turn! I…'' Patty started only to be interrupted by Skipper again.

''I activate Battle Mania! This card forces your monsters to attack this turn. So this means you must enter your Battle Phase and as soon as you end it. Your Lifepoints will hit 0.'' Skipper said.

''But that guy only has 300 Lifepoints. Direct Attack from Eleckirimu will finish him.'' Rua said confused.

''He probably has a Trap card that negates attacks.'' Ruka said. Skipper smirked at this.

''_Clever girl. And just to make sure I have my Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button set, so if he tries to destroy my Face-Downs I have a nice surprise.'' _Skipper said, being sure of his victory.

''I activate a Spell Card, Bait Doll! Now I choose one Face-Down card on the field and force its activation. If the Activation Timing is incorrect that card is destroyed.'' Patty said. _''It's all gamble here!'' _She thought. ''I choose…the Right one.'' Patty said and pointed at the card. It revealed itself to be…Draining Shield. Since its timing was incorrect it was destroyed.

''No way!'' Skipper said surprised. However his worry soon turned to smirk.

''Now Eleckirimu! Attack him directly.'' Patty ordered. Yes! This duel is finally…

''Not so fast! I discard my Kuriboh to reduce Battle Damage to 0.'' Skipper said surprising everyone.

''What? This is impossible!'' Patty said shocked. She had no other choice, but to end her turn.

''Since you ended your Battle Phase…Helpoemer discards one card and Magical Thorn whips 500 points of damage.'' Skipper said. Ghostly hand took another card and trap card whipped Patty final time.

Patty's LP: 0

''Patty!'' Rua yelled worried kneeling over her. She was bleeding horribly. Rua then glared at Skipper. ''Why did you do that?'' Rua yelled enraged.

''Those were Chaos Commander Lunar's orders. That's our only mission.'' Skipper said. Rua then got even angrier.

''Where is he? I will beat that guy to the next week.'' Rua said angrily.

''I cannot reveal that. In order for you to know their location, you must still beat more Reinforcements. However I must go now. My only purpose was to duel one of the prophecy. To disappear into nothingness, that's our only destiny.'' Skipper said and soon disappeared.

''Patty…Patty.'' Rua kept saying. She had gone unconscious after the duel. Ruka also looked at her with worry.

''Let's take her to our room.'' Ruka said, since Obelisk Blue dorm was nearby.

''Okay.'' Rua said and they went off Rua carrying Patty. Sly also followed them.

Shado was smirking to himself. _At least one of them is weak. It would be easy to crush her.'' _Shado thought.

''I'm surprised that someone in the Prophecy is that weak.'' Shado said insultingly. Twila was also there with a calm look on his face.

''Yes…her power seems to be weaker of the others.'' Twila said. Suddenly Lunar ran to the room with an alarmed look.

''Twila! There's an error in the Prophecy!'' Lunar yelled. Twila looked at him in disbelief.

''That's impossible! Prophecy does not have any errors.'' Twila said, but Lunar insisted that he would come to check. They left the room leaving Shado alone.

Twila and Lunar quickly walked to the room where the Prophecy laid. Twila glanced at it, but he didn't see anything wrong.

''I don't see anything wrong.'' Twila said.

''Look at this part. First it's told about the third Reinforcement The Perfect Counterer, but after that it skipped to another subject. It didn't tell the last two Reinforcements.'' Lunar said panicked. If the Prophecy didn't tell them what to do, they couldn't do anything.

''Luckily Master had a backup plan in case the Prophecy would fail. He said that if the Reinforcements would not be shown, we can use The End.'' Twila informed shocking Lunar. He was shocked for two reasons, 1: The Master predicted that The Prophecy could fail and 2: The Master allowed them to use such a powerful duelist as The End. But then he broke into a wicked smile.

''That's fine. I'm sure he would love to destroy them.'' Lunar said and started to laugh.

…...

Me:…I can't think of anything to say.

Patty: I can't believe you made me lose.

Me: Yes shocking isn't it? I probably surprised most of the readers.

Ruka and Sly: ''Blushing while looking at anything else than each other.''

Me: Wow! I just made them hug for extremely long…not to mention fall on top of each other and this is what happens. I wonder what happens when I make them kiss.

Sly and Ruka: ''Blushing even more''

Me: Okay this is getting boring…Next chapter's Preview if you please.

''What! Why are you leaving?

''You saw yourself that I'm too weak! It's better if I leave!''

''This took me a while to realize, but…I love you.''

''My name is Perfect Counterer! You can't do anything against me.''

Next on! Duel Academy 5D's Style! Third Enemy! Tearful Decision!

''Maybe she has strong power after all…''

Me: Next Gyaradosmaster's Hints: Bountiful Artemis and Morphtronic Accelerator.

Rua: Hey! Wasn't your sister supposed to do that?

Me: Actually I have fixed these past chapters myself. Also here's another note for you readers. Chapters will probably be updated extremely fast since my friend wants to see the cards we made up ourselves. I can tell you that they appear in Chapter 16.


	15. Third Enemy! Tearful Decision!

Me: Okay! Time for a new chapter!

Patty: I have bad feeling about this chapter.

Me: Why's that?

Rua: It's the preview.

Me: Oh that…Don't worry about it. Umm…Sly you will do the disclaimer and before you protest I like to remind you of that recording.

Sly: ''Scared'' Do you mean the one mentioned at the ending thing of the chapter 4?

Me: Yes.

Sly: ''Scared and extremely fast'' Gyaradosmaster + Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's = Don't own!

Me: If I would it would last longer. I can't believe it will end soon. Anyway enjoy!

Sly, Ruka and Rua had just got Patty to the Obelisk Blue dorms. They also called Tenpei so he was there already waiting for them.

''What happened?'' Tenpei asked worried once he saw the condition Patty was in.

''To put it short…Patty was attacked by another one of Chaos Commander's helpers and she lost.'' Ruka explained.

''C'mon Ruka! Open the door!'' Rua said impatiently. He was carrying Patty on his back and was growing worried with every passing second. Ruka quickly took the key out and opened the door.

''Nice place you have.'' Tenpei said once they entered the room. Rua ran past him and put Patty on her bed. He then demanded that someone would go and get First-Aid kit. Ruka went to get it and quickly returned with it. Rua took it without saying anything.

''How about saying thank you?'' Ruka asked. Sure she was worried about Patty as well, but he was just being over-protective.

''Fine, thank you. Now help me put these bandages.'' Rua said. Patty was bleeding from numerous places. Soon they had covered all the parts where she had bled with bandages. Soon after Patty's eyes opened up.

''What…'' Patty said, but couldn't complete her sentence as she soon noticed someone was hugging her. She blushed once she noticed it was Rua.

''Patty! Thank god you're okay!'' Rua said still not letting her go. Ruka was watching the scene with a smile. _''I guess Rua finally realized that he loves Patty.'' _Ruka thought. Sly went to the balcony and muttered something about soon-to be couple.

''Rua…could you let go? This is kind of painful.'' Patty said in pain. Not that she complained about being hugged by Rua, but because of her bruises it hurt a lot.

''Oh sorry about that.'' Rua said letting her go.

''Don't worry about it…Don't we have class soon?'' Patty asked noticing the time. It was true. Their class would start in 5 minutes.

''But you are more important than some stupid class.'' Rua said once again making Patty and himself blush.

''Well I can go to the class and tell that you guys are taking care of Patty.'' Tenpei suggested feeling thirdwheelish. (Is that even a word?)

''Okay. Thanks Tenpei.'' Rua said. Tenpei nodded and left the room. Ruka went to check what Sly was doing, while Rua was left alone with Patty.

''Those guys are pathetic.'' Shado said. They were once again observing them. Twila and Lunar had told him about the Prophecy having an error and he was fine with the fact that The End will handle it.

''Don't underestimate your opponents Shado.'' Twila reminded. This caused younger man to smirk.

''Their love is what makes them weak. Feelings make people weak. Because of feelings it's so easy to crush people.'' Shado said with malice.

''Don't forget that you were once like that.'' Twila once again reminded him. As soon as he said that Shado's smirk was replaced with a look of disgust.

''I refuse to be that weak again. I will never be weak again!'' Shado yelled and left the room. He headed to Training Room where The End was.

''Can I get you anything?'' Rua asked still being worried.

''I just want some sleep.'' Patty said and Rua nodded at this. Patty soon fell to sleep.

Meanwhile with Sly and Ruka

''Hey Sly.'' Ruka said. Sly didn't turn around as he knew who it was. ''What are you doing?'' Ruka asked.

''Nothing really. Just got bored of Patty and Rua having a moment.'' Sly said still not looking at her. Ruka walked next to him.

''So you noticed that they love each other as well.'' Ruka said slightly surprised. Sly was never a person who cared about love.

''I think the only ones that don't know are Rua and Patty themselves.'' Sly said with a slight smirk.

''It's quite annoying when two people that are obviously in love with each other keep denying that they love each other.'' Ruka said. After Ruka said that she glanced at Sly. Sly also glanced at her causing both to stare at each other. They quickly broke the eye contact. Both were blushing a little.

_Patty looked at her surroundings. She only noticed black everywhere. Soon she noticed herself being on a duel-field. A figure was standing on the opposite of the field._

''_What's going on?'' Patty asked confused. Quickly she noticed that her opponent had King Tiger Wanghu on the field along with two Giant Germs. She herself had nothing, but she had Elecgiraffe in her hand._

_Patty's LP: 800_

_Opponent's LP: 2200_

''_Make your move Electrical Girl. Or your friends will suffer.'' Opponent said and pointed to the right. Patty was shocked once she noticed that all her friends were tied up with chains and they had lot of bruises._

''_Everyone!'' Patty said shocked._

''_Don't worry. Just win the duel!'' Rua's weak voice said. Patty nodded and drew. She smiled when she saw Elecube. With this she can win._

''_I summon Elecgiraffe.'' Patty said. Before her monster could do anything King Tiger Wanghu destroyed it._

''_You forgot quickly. Didn't you remember that King Tiger Wanghu destroys all summoned monsters with 1400 attack points or less? That means all your monsters.'' Opponent said laughing. Patty couldn't do anything and ended her turn._

''_I show you a real monster now. Now I sacrifice all my monsters to summon The Wicked Dreadroot.'' Opponent said and huge demon appeared. ''Now attack her directly.'' Demon did just that and Patty was struck to the ground. She soon noticed she was unable to move._

_Patty's LP: 0_

_Once her lifepoints hit 0 her opponent disappeared, but then she looked at her right and gasped. Her friends had all disappeared expect for Rua. She was about to say something until…_

''_You're too weak! You don't have the power to protect anyone! Your deck, you…they are both worthless!'' Rua yelled. Patty was shocked by this and was unable to stop her tears from falling._

''_Rua…''Patty said only to be cut off again._

''_So now you're crying. That just proves how weak you are! With that deck you can't hope to accomplish anything!'' Rua yelled and started to walk away. Patty still couldn't move and she just cried there._

''_Patty! Patty!'' Voice yelled._

Patty woke up. First thing she noticed was Rua desperately trying to wake her up. Once he noticed that she was up he smiled in relief.

''I'm glad you're okay. You were shaking a lot and you looked like you were in pain so I woke you up.'' Rua said smiling at her.

''Don't worry. It was just a nightmare.'' Patty said and then looked around. ''Where are the others?'' Patty asked once she noticed they were only ones in the room.

''Well it's 16:30. What do you expect?'' Rua said. Patty then remembered that it was lunch time. As soon as she thought about this her stomach growled. She blushed a little because of this. ''It has been a while since I have eaten, so I'm kinda hungry.'' Patty said slightly embarrassed.

''I go and get you some food then. Just stay here.'' Rua said and left the room. Once he left, Patty sighed.

''_That nightmare…it's true. My deck is too weak. What if that would really happen?'' _Patty thought slightly depressed. Soon she stood up from her bed. Her injuries didn't hurt anymore as much so she could walk freely around. She grabbed her duel disk and put it on. She also grabbed her bag and put all of her stuff in there.

''I will surely miss this place. Ruka's warm heart, Tenpei's funny remarks, even Sly's cold attitude, but most of all I will miss…Rua.'' Patty said sighing. She was going to leave. Even if that meant leaving everyone behind. Suddenly she heard door open and it revealed Rua who was holding a tray.

''Here's your…Why are you standing? And why are you holding your bag?'' Rua asked confused. Patty sighed. He had the worst timing ever.

''No reason.'' Patty said hoping he was satisfied with that. Unfortunately not even Rua is fooled by that.

''And what's the real reason?'' Rua asked.

''I'm leaving, completely from this place.'' Patty said shocking Rua who dropped the tray he was holding spilling the food to the ground.

''What! Why are you leaving?'' Rua asked surprised.

''You saw yourself that I was too weak! I can't help you guys to defeat Chaos Commanders.'' Patty nearly yelled.

''But we need you!'' Rua said back. He couldn't believe Patty would leave. Right after he finally realized he loves her.

''For what? It was only luck that I and Tenpei managed to get to the Semi-Finals in the Tournament. I'm too weak to duel against Chaos Commanders.'' Patty said and ran off from the room.

''Patty!'' Rua said and ran after her.

''Lunar! Is the Perfect Counterer ready?'' Shado asked. Lunar was surprised by his question.

''Well yes, but we have to wait until Machine Guy is alone.'' Lunar said. Shado however smirked.

''No…This moment is perfect. Release the Perfect Counterer.'' Shado said.

''Fine…but don't blame me if Twila gets angry at you.'' Lunar said and left the room.

''I take that risk.'' Shado said and proceeded to watch the scene with an evil smirk.

Rua quickly noticed that Patty was a fast runner. He couldn't catch up with her despite of her injuries. Luckily (Or Unluckily) voice stopped them.

''Ahh! Duelists of Prophecy. I'm glad to meet you.'' Voice said. Both turned to face another shadowy figure. This time however it turned into a young woman with long black hair and green eyes.

''Who are you?'' Rua asked.

''I'm Perfect Counterer! Against me you can't win!'' Counterer said and activated her duel disk. ''There's two of you…Which one wants to be destroyed?'' Counterer said knowing well that she can only duel once. Patty backed down a little obviously not wanting to duel.

''I duel you.'' Rua said and activated his duel disk. Patty looked at him little worried.

''Great. And just to make sure that girl isn't going to interfere…'' Counterer said and created a ball of darkness. Once she threw it, it hit Patty surrounding her and closing her inside it preventing her from doing anything.

''Patty!'' Rua yelled worried. Patty was desperately trying to get out of the ball, but found her attempts to be futile.

''Don't bother. She can't hear anything when inside that.'' Counterer said. ''We have wasted enough time. Let's start!''

Rua's LP: 4000

Counterer's LP: 4000

''I start by summoning Bountiful Artemis.'' Counterer said and fairy with a cape appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1600 Def: 1700 Level: 4

''Then I place two cards face-down. That's all.'' Counterer said.

Counterer's Hand: 3

''Then it's my turn. Draw!''

''I activate Counter Trap Card, Drastic Drop Off! Now you must discard the card you just drew.'' Counterer said smirking. Rua send the card to grave. ''Also since Counter Trap card was used, with Bountiful Artemis's effect I can draw 1 card.''

''No matter. Now I summon Morphtronic Radion in Attack Mode.'' Rua said and his monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 900 Level: 4

''As long as Radion stays in Attack Position all Morphtronic monsters I control gain 800 Attack Points. Now Radion! Destroy Bountiful Artemis.'' Rua commanded.

''I play Negate Attack! Now I can negate your attack and end your battle phase. Also since Negate Attack is a counter trap card, I can draw another card.'' Counterer said still smirking. Radion hit invisible wall and jumped back.

''I place two cards face-down and I end my turn.'' Rua said quite sadly. It was only the second turn and she had managed to make quite a hand advantage.

Rua's Hand: 2

Counterer's Hand: 5

''My turn then. I play Field Spell, Sanctuary in the Sky!'' Counterer said and two duelists were suddenly surrounded by clouds. From the background a huge building rose. ''I also activate Continuous Spell card, Fountain in the Sky.'' Counterer said and fountain also appeared on the background. ''Next I summon Harvest the Angel of Wisdom.'' Orange fairy appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Now Angel of Wisdom! Destroy Morphtronic Radion.'' Counterer said.

''But both monsters would be destroyed!'' Rua said surprised.

''That's my aim!'' Counterer said and continued the attack.

''I don't know what are you doing, but it's not going to work. I activate Morphtransition. Now I can negate your attack and change the Battle Position of my Morphtronic Radion.'' Rua said. Attack stopped and Radion kneeled down. ''As long as Radion stays in Defense Position all Defense Position Morphtronic monsters I control gain 1000 Defense Points.'' Rua said.

''No matter. I place two cards face-down and I end my turn.'' Counterer said once again smirking.

Counterer's Hand: 1

''My turn! I summon Morphtronic Staplen in Attack Position.'' Rua said, but he soon noticed that as soon as his monster appeared to the field it disappeared and was back in his hand. ''Hey! What happened?'' Rua asked.

''I activated Counter Trap Card, Forced Back. Because of it your monster's summon is negated and it returns to your hand. And since it was a counter trap card you know what happens.'' Counterer said and drew a card.

''In that case I change Radion in Attack Mode and attack with it to destroy Bountiful Artemis.'' Radion charged towards Artemis and destroyed it quickly. Rua was shocked once he saw Counterer's Lifepoints.

Counterer's LP: 5600

''What happened?'' Rua asked surprised.

''As long as The Sanctuary in the Sky remains in play controller of Fairy-Type monster doesn't take damage from battles involving Fairy-Type monsters . Also as long as Fountain in the Sky remains in play, when a Light Attribute Fairy monster is destroyed I can remove it from play to gain Lifepoints equal to its Attack Points.'' Counterer explained.

Rua frowned when the information sunk in. ''I place a Face-Down and I end my turn.'' Rua said.

Rua's Hand: 2

''That's what I thought. I activate Fissure. This card destroys the monster with the lowest Atk Points on your side of the field. So say goodbye to Radion.'' Counterer said.

''Not so fast! I activate my own Counter Trap card. Morphtronic Forcefield. Now I can negate the activation and effect of your spell card and I can also add one Morphtronic monster from my deck to my hand.'' Rua said.

''Sorry to burst your bubble, but I activate Counter Counter! This Counter Trap card lets me negate the effect and activation of your Counter Trap card and destroy it.'' Counterer said with a wicked smirk. Radion was soon gone.

''Hate to bring even more bad news, but since my Counter Trap card successfully activated and resolved I can tribute all monsters I control…''Counterer said and Harvest the Angel of Wisdom disappeared from the field. On its place now stood a huge purple fairy with a staff. ''Say hello to Voltanis the Adjudicator.''

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2800 Def: 1400 Level: 8

Even if she couldn't hear what they are saying Patty could still clearly see that Rua was in trouble. Of course she blamed herself for this. If she wouldn't have ran away we wouldn't have ran into that girl.

''When Voltanis the Adjudicator is successfully summoned through its effect, I can destroy amount of cards on your side of the field equal to the number of Fairy monsters I tributed. So I destroy your final face-down card.'' Counterer said and the card was gone in a flash.

''No! My Morphtronics, Scramble!'' Rua said shocked.

''Now Voltanis, attack him directly, Fairy Judgment!'' Counterer said and monster pointed its staff towards Rua and attacked him with it. Rua doubled over in pain.

Rua's LP: 1200

''Rua!'' Patty yelled worried. He couldn't however hear her. Rua slowly, but surely stood up panting for breath.

''I end my turn.'' Counterer said.

Counterer's Hand: 0

''It's…my turn. I activate Morphtronic Accelerator. Now I return my Morphtronic Staplen to my deck, destroy one of your cards and draw 1 card.'' Rua said smiling a little. Smirk on Counterer's face disappeared for the first time.

''Wait what?'' She said surprised as her monster disappeared. Once Rua saw what he drew he smiled.

''I activate Junk Box to Special Summon from my grave Morphtronic Radion. I also summon Morphtronic Scopen in Defense Mode to the field.'' Two monsters that I seriously have no idea what they are supposed to be appeared to the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Level: 4 (Because of its effect)

''I now tune these two together. Strength of nature mixed with power of courage to banish all evil! The being born from very thunder itself. Synchro Summon! Light the way, Elecdragon!'' Rua said and a yellow dragon monster appeared. It was filled with electricity.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''_No way! He actually has it! The strongest Elec monster! But how?'' _Patty thought surprised. She then noticed Rua was looking at her. He smiled and winked at him causing her to blush.

''I activate Elecdragon's effect. When it's summoned I can draw two cards. Now! Elecdragon attack directly!'' Rua commanded and dragon shot a thunder from its mouth and hit Counterer directly.

Counterer's LP: 3200

''Also when Elecdragon inflicts battle damage, you will lose 600 more Lifepoints.'' Rua said as Elecdragon shot another thunder, this time smaller one.

Counterer's LP: 2600

''I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell.'' Rua smiled once the clouds were gone. ''Then I place a face-down. It's your turn.'' Rua said smiling. Counterer was for once surprised and had a frown on her face.

Rua's Hand: 0

''My turn! I activate Pot of Greed. Then I activate Treasure of Heaven. Now I remove from play one fairy monster in my hand to draw two cards. Then I place two face-downs and I end my turn.'' Counterer said. Rua smirked at this. If he can make a direct attack he can win.

Counterer's Hand: 0

''My turn! Now Elecdragon attack directly and finish this.'' Rua said happily. However…

''I activate Miraculous Descent. Now I can special summon one of my removed from play Fairy monsters to the field. If you remember I removed one with Treasure of Heaven. So arrive! Athena!'' Counterer said and goddess with a spear and shield appeared from the heavens.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2600 Def: 800 Def: 7

Rua hadn't noticed this coming. ''I end my turn.'' Rua said little sadly.

Rua's Hand: 1

''Thought so. Now Athena destroy that dragon. Heaven's Spear!'' Counterer said and Athena threw her spear that demolished the dragon.

Rua's LP: 1000

''Then it's your turn.'' Counterer said smugly. Patty sighed at this. Elecdragon wasn't much use.

Counterer's Hand: 1

Rua looked down. With this he can't win. Then he looked at Patty. Then he knew. He had to win this! His Signer Mark started to glow.

''My turn! I activate a Trap Card Synchro Spirits! Now I can remove my Elecdragon from my grave to special summon the two monsters used to summon it. Come back, Morphtronic Radion and Morphtronic Scopen. Both in attack mode'' Rua said and two of his monsters appeared back.

''Sorry, but those two can't beat my Athena. Maybe you should give up.'' Counterer said insultingly.

''I can't give up! I will win…for Patty, because I…I love her.'' Rua said. Counterer wasn't all that impressed. ''I summon Morphtronic Lighton.'' Rua said and a flashlight appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 100

''Now I tune Scopen and Radion together. Docking strength with courage to protect world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!'' Rua said and familiar machine monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

''Impressive, but that's not enough to beat me.'' Counterer said.

''But I not stopping there! Now I tune Power Tool Dragon with Morphtronic Lighton! The strength and courage to protect the world's peace is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!'' Rua said and his signer dragon appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon/Tuner (Shocking) Atk: 2900 Def: 2400 Level: 8

Counterer looked impressed for a moment, but then smirked again. ''So you summoned a stronger monster so what? My Lifepoints are high enough to survive and if you destroy my Athena I get even more Lifepoints thanks to Fountain in the Sky.'' Counterer said not worried at all.

''When Life Stream Dragon is summoned I gain Lifepoints until I have 2000. But that's not important now, since I play Megamorph! Since my Lifepoints are still lower than yours my Life Stream Dragon's Attack Points are doubled.'' Rua said as Life Stream Dragon grew bigger.

Rua's LP: 2000

Life Stream Dragon's Atk: 5800

''What! 5800 Attack Points?'' Counterer said shocked. However she relaxed once she remembered her face-down.

Patty smiled and would have cheered, but since she knew no one could hear anything she remained silent.

''Now Life Stream Dragon, destroy Athena! Life's Beauty Howl!'' Rua commanded.

''I won't lose! I activate Widespread Ruin. This card destroys your Life Stream Dragon.'' Counterer said. Rua however smiled.

''By removing Equip Spell card from my grave from play… I can prevent its destruction. I remove Double Tool C&D that was sent there by your Drastic Drop Off on the first turn.'' Rua said. Counterer couldn't believe it! She lost… and it was her own fault.

Counterer's LP: 0

Once Counterer lost the ball surrounding Patty disappeared. As soon as it did Patty ran to Rua and hugged him. Rua was surprised for a moment, but returned the hug.

''Congratulations…Duelist of Prophecy.'' Counterer said, but her voice sounded different, it sounded like male's.

''Who are you?'' Rua asked noticing the voice was a different.

''My name is Twila, one of the Chaos Commanders.'' Twila said calmly, shocking Patty and Rua.

''So your one of them…Where are you?'' Rua demanded.

''If you want to know you have to defeat our next Reinforcement…He's lot stronger than the others and if you beat The End…he will tell you where we are.'' Twila said. Rua nodded understanding him. ''Good…Goodbye for now!'' Twila said and Counterer was no more. Patty and Rua stood there silently. Until Rua decided to break the silence. _''It's now or never.'' _

''Patty…there's something really important I have to tell you.'' Rua said nervously.

''What is it?'' Patty asked confused. He looked really serious.

''This has taken me a while to realize, but I…I…'' Rua tried to say. _''NO! I can't chicken out now.'' _Rua thought.

''What?'' Patty asked. Rua then sighed and closed his eyes.

''I…I love you.'' Rua said and opened his eyes. He had expected to see angry or weirded out look on her face, but he noticed she was crying. ''Patty? Why are you crying? If you don't like me then…'' Rua said rambling off.

''No silly…these are tears of happiness…I love you too!'' Patty said and before Rua could react, she kissed him on the lips.

Immediately when their lips touched, Rua could feel the spark, the enjoyment that wasn't there when Suzy had kissed him. Of course. He had always liked Patty. After a while they broke apart.

''Oh right. Here are these.'' Rua said and took Elecdragon from the extra deck and another card from his deck. ''Here's Elecdragon and another card I found, Electhunder. I promised myself I would give these to you once I confess my feelings.'' Rua said and handed the cards to Patty. Both were smiling happily.

''Thanks Rua…for everything.'' Patty said and duo hugged again.

''Oh look at the happy couple now.'' Lunar said and chuckled. Shado ignored the whole thing. The only good thing this had caused was that they are easier to crush again. Also this could motivate Suzy even more. _''But maybe she has some power…'' _

''Are you ready The End?'' Twila asked. They were currently in the training room. End smirked.

''Those Duelists of Prophecy don't stand a chance!'' End said and Twila smirked evilly in satisfaction.

''Good.'' Twila said and nodded. He handed him a deck and The End left the room. _''Against my Higher End deck…those duelists of Prophecy can't win!''_

…...

Me: Whew! Glad I'm done with another chapter.

Rua and Patty: ''Blushing hard.'' So we two confessed?

Me: Pretty much. Though the real problem starts now.

Ruka: What do you mean?

Me: I'm good at writing about two people that haven't confessed, but I'm not so good at writing about two people that are already couple…Well let's see how that goes, but now the preview!

''What? You two actually confessed!

''My name is The End…The strongest enemy.''

''End is special. He will not disappear until he loses….

''Thunder Boy! You are my target!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! The Beginning of The End!

''The Prophecy didn't mention Thunder Boy could also control water.''

Me: Next Gyaradosmaster's hint: Hand Advantage and Rituals.

Rua: Weren't the hints supposed to be cards?

Me: Well yes, but since I haven't written or even thought much about the next match I just wrote what kind of deck each player plays. Anyway Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like.


	16. The Beginning of The End

Me: Hey...

Sly: We already know what you're going to say, so don't bother.

Me: I feel so loved…Rua do the disclaimer.

Rua: ''Too busy with Patty''

Me: Fine! Ruka it's your turn.

Ruka: I think everyone knows by now, that you DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: Anyway enjoy like always!

Suzy was enraged. Shado had told her about Patty and Rua. As a proof of her rage she was dueling harsher than before. All the strategies she had made, even her monsters seemed to be lot stronger.

''_Perfect! Anger and Hate are feeding her now…This is perfect for our plans.'' _Shado thought smirking evilly.

Patty and Rua had managed to get back to the Obelisk Dorms. Once they opened the door they were met by worried Tenpei, worried Ruka and not worried at all Sly.

''Where have you…'' Ruka started but then she noticed something. They were holding hands, smiling and weren't embarrassed about that. This caused Ruka to think of one thing.

''Wait a minute…Did you two confess you like each other?'' Ruka asked surprised. Tenpei looked equally surprised. The duo nodded blushing slightly.

''Congratulations you two!'' Tenpei said and clapped a little. Ruka clapped along with him and even Sly let out a small smile. Two blushed little brighter now because of all the attention they were getting.

''Thanks you guys, but we have something serious to talk about.'' Patty said. Others looked at her surprised.

''Does it have something to do with Chaos Commanders?'' Ruka asked and Patty and Rua nodded.

''Well after Rua beat another one of Chaos Commander's helpers, The Perfect Counterer she became possessed by someone and that someone said that he was one of the Chaos Commanders. He also mentioned that if we defeat next one apparently called The End, he will tell us where Chaos Commanders are.'' Patty explained. Others nodded understanding the situation.

''Okay on to the more important matter…how did you guys confess? I want to hear everything.'' Ruka said excited. Patty and Rua fidgeted nervously and blushed slightly.

''Well it was after the duel. I hugged him after he won and then he said that he had something important to say and then he confessed…and we kissed.'' Patty said embarrassed. Rua was embarrassed as well.

'' That's so cute.'' Ruka said and squalled a little. Sly scowled a little. How can they talk about love at a time like this?

''Okay being serious about this for a change…when are we going to meet this so called The End?'' Sly asked. Suddenly all the lights in the room went black and laughing erupted.

''You're about to meet him right now.'' Voice said in the darkness.

''What's going on?'' Ruka asked both confused and scared. She hadn't noticed she had grabbed Sly's arm in fear. Then they saw two purple eyes in the darkness and soon they also saw a boy.

''My name is…The End and I'm the strongest enemy.'' End said. His eyes were purple and his hair was silver. He was wearing a black robe with purple stripes on it. This surprised the gang. They couldn't believe that their enemy would show up this quickly.

''So you're The End?'' Rua questioned still little shocked. He also had his arm around Patty so she wouldn't get hurt.

''Yes…My mission is to duel and defeat Duelists of Prophecy.'' End said and smirked evilly. ''And my target…is you Thunder Boy!'' End said and pointed at Tenpei who was visibly surprised. He soon got over his surprise and activated his duel disk.

''I accept your challenge.'' Tenpei said.

''Be careful Tenpei. He must be very strong.'' Ruka said worried. Tenpei gave her a thumb up while Sly felt a slight bang of jealousy.

''This however isn't good place to duel.'' End said and snapped his fingers and everyone in the room disappeared. They were now in a new area, in a dark dueling field. ''This is more like it.'' End said and activated his pitch-black duel disk.

''Duel!'' Both said at the same time and drew their opening hands.

The End's LP: 4000

Tenpei's LP: 4000

''I start! And I summon Ritua Noeria in Attack Mode.'' Tenpei said and a woman with a wand appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1700 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''I'm surprised. The Prophecy said that you would use Thunder-type monsters.'' End said surprised. However he didn't look worried.

''I guess Prophecy can't predict everything. When Noeria is summoned I can check the 5 top cards of my deck and if there are Ritua monsters or Ritual Spell card there they are sent to the grave. Let's check.'' Tenpei said and took the top five cards. He then took three of them and put them in grave. He put the two cards left to the bottom of his deck.

''Then I activate Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua's effect from my grave. I can return it to the deck and add one Ritua Ritual monster from my grave to my hand. I add Eviritua Tetra Ogre.'' Tenpei said and did just that. ''Then I place one card face-down and end my turn.'' Tenpei said.

Tenpei's Hand: 5

''Then it's my turn. I start by activating Field Spell Higher Colosseum.'' End said and to the background appeared a huge colosseum. ''Then I summon Higher End Scorpion in Attack Mode.'' A bony scorpion appeared to the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Now I activate the effect of Higher Colosseum. Since I control a Higher End monster I can draw two cards. Next I activate Higher End Scorpion's effect. You see Higher End monster's effects can only be activated when I have 6 or more cards in my hand. So now I discard one card to use Scorpion's effect. Thanks to it I can destroy your Noeria.'' End explained and Scorpion shot a needle that destroyed the monster.

''Interesting monsters you have.'' Tenpei said surprised. He has never heard of these cards before.

''Oh this is just a beginning…of The End that is! Scorpion will now attack directly.'' End said and started laughing as scorpion hit its target successfully.

Tenpei's LP: 2200

''Then I place one card face-down and end my turn.'' End said evilly smirking.

The End's Hand: 4

''Then it's my turn! First I discard Shadow Ritua to add Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua from my deck to my hand. Then I activate Ceremonial Mirror Mediation. Now by revealing my Ceremonial Water Mirror from my hand I can add Shadow Ritua and Ritua Noeria to my hand. Then I activate Ritual Spell card Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua and thanks to Shadow Ritua its effect allows it to be used as an entire tribute when I Ritual Summon so arrive, Eviritua Tetra Ogre!'' Tenpei said and a water monster with an armor appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2600 Def: 2100 Level: 6

''Then I summon Ritua Chain.'' Tenpei said and a chain wielding monster appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Sea Serpent Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''With its effect I can once again check from top of my deck cards, this time 3 and if any of them are Ritual monsters or Ritual spell cards I can add any of them to my hand.'' Tenpei said and took cards. His frown said that he didn't get any and then he returned the cards to the top.

''Tenpei sure is good.'' Rua said surprised by the amount of combos he pulls off.

''Yeah. That new deck he has is quite powerful.'' Patty said agreeing with him.

''Now I attack Eviritua Tetra Ogre's effect, destroy Higher End Scorpion.'' Tenpei commanded and Tetra punched Scorpion destroying it.

The End's LP: 3200

''When Higher End Scorpion is destroyed I can special summon two Scorpion Tokens to the field.'' End said and two smaller scorpions appeared both in defense position.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Ritua Chain destroy that token.'' Ritua Chain hit it with his chain and immediately destroyed it. End still didn't look worried. ''Then I place this Face-down and end my turn.'' Tenpei said with a slight smile.

Tenpei's Hand: 3

''My turn! First I summon Higher End Skull Pile.'' End said and pile of skulls with dark energy surrounding it appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie/Tuner Atk: 200 Def: 800 Level: 2

''And now since I control a Higher End monster, Higher Colosseum allows me to draw two cards. Now I tune Higher End Skull Pile with Scorpion Token. Crawling around in the darkness, lurking in the shadows! Synchro Summon! Arrive from darkness, Higher End Lizard!'' End said and dark lizard appeared to the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 2300 Def: 2000 Level: 5

''Now since I have once again 6 cards in my hand I discard 2 cards to remove from play one monster on the field. So I remove Eviritua Tetra Ogre.'' End said and soon Tetra disappeared from the field. ''Now Lizard destroy Ritua Chain.'' Lizard started to advance towards Chain.

''I activate my trap card, Half Counter. Now my monster gains Attack Points equal to the half of your monster's original attack points.'' Tenpei said, but The End just smirked.

''I activate Counter Trap Card, Higher Order! Since I have more cards in my hand than you and I control a Higher End monster, I can now negate the activation and effect of your trap card.'' End said smirking. As a result Lizard's attack worked.

Tenpei's LP: 1700

''That's all.'' End said evilly. Tenpei looked worried and he was starting to get tired.

The End's Hand: 4

''My…turn! I summon Ritua Marker.'' Tenpei said and a person with an octopus head appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 Level: 4

''When this card is summoned I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my grave to my hand and I choose Ceremonial Water Mirror. Now I immediately activate it and tribute my Ritua Marker from field and my Ritua Beast from hand to Ritual Summon… Eviritua Soul Ogre.'' Tenpei said and smiled once he saw that his huge water monster appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2800 Def: 2800 Level: 8

''Now I use its effect. By discarding my Ritua Noeria from my hand I can return your monster to the extra deck.'' Tenpei said and then discarded the only card in his hand and then ring of water surrounded Lizard and soon it was gone. ''I'm not done yet. Now Soul Ogre will attack you directly!'' Ogre shot a huge stream of water that hit The End directly. He still didn't show any signs of worry.

The End's LP: 400

''Then I end my turn.'' Tenpei said. He was sure of his victory now. He had a monster with 2800 attack points and he only had 400 life points. What could he do? Then The End started laughing wickedly.

''Why do you look so happy? We have only just begun.'' End said and continued on his laughing while others looked confused.

''What are you talking about?'' Tenpei asked.

''Oh you'll see! My turn! First I activate a spell card The Line Goes On! With this I can draw 1 card for each Higher End monster in my grave, but I can't draw more than 3 cards with this effect. I currently have Higher Ends Scorpion, Skull Pile and Guardian in my grave so I draw 3 more cards. Oh this is perfect! I summon Higher End Horseman.'' End said and a horse with a skeleton riding on it appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie/Tuner Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Then I use its effect! Since I have 6 cards in my hand I can discard 3 of them to special summon one Higher End monster from my deck. So now I special summon Higher End Catapult!'' End said and a bony catapult appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1600 Def: 1400 Level: 5

''Now I tune Horseman with Catapult! Destroying the earth with its strength, a raging power will now be released! Synchro Summon! Demolish, Higher End Giant!'' End said once again laughing manically as a huge skeleton appeared. It was wielding a huge bone club. This intimidated the group.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 3100 Def: 2000 Level: 8

Gang gaped at the new monster. It was gigantic. Ruka once again took Sly's arm in fear and Rua took a stronger grip on Patty's wrist.

''Now I activate my spell card, Discard Helper! By sending all cards in my hand to the grave, I don't have to discard cards to activate one Higher End monster's effect. So now I can use Giant's effect freely. Now attack!'' End screamed. Giant raised its club and destroyed Soul Ogre with one swing.

Tenpei's LP: 1400

''And now I use Giant's effect and thanks to Discard Helper I don't have to discard cards. Now it can attack once more. Now destroy him!'' End said while laughing. Tenpei watched in terror as the massive club hit him directly sending him flying across the field.

Tenpei's LP: 0

''Tenpei!'' Gang yelled worried and ran to the injured boy. They all bent down to his level.

''Are you okay?'' Ruka asked and took his hand. Sly was glaring at Tenpei in jealousy. _''Stop feeling like this…Ruka is just a friend.'' _

''I'm…Fine.'' Tenpei said though he knew he was lying. The End just smirked.

''I was hoping for some challenge, but I'm disappointed.'' End said. They were surprised that he was still here.

''Why are you still here? Shouldn't you disappear like the others?'' Patty asked confused and End answered by more wicked laughing.

''No…you see, I'm special. I won't disappear until I lose. And I'm sure that won't happen soon. But now I must go. Till next time Duelists of Prophecy!'' End said and disappeared in the darkness. They soon noticed that they were back in Patty's and Ruka's room.

Shado was disappointed. Sure he had expected that End would win, but he was hoping to see a better fight.

''Are you sure they are the ones of The Prophecy? We know they have similar decks, but they are all weak.'' Shado said grumpily. Twila didn't answer as he was waiting for The End to return. ''I was still surprised that Thunder Boy used Water deck. The Prophecy didn't say anything about it.''

''That's because The Prophecy can't predict everything. It can't tell us changes in decks, personalities or even love interests. It can only tell us something that's sure to happen.'' Twila explained.

''Did The Master tell you that?'' Lunar asked grumpily tapping his fingers to his chair. The master always told Twila everything, but not to them. Twila nodded.

''I had a small telepathic conversion with him.'' Twila said and continued to observe Duelists of Prophecy.

Bob was in the training room. He couldn't remember why he was here or when did he come here, but he was told about the Prophecy and Shado had told him, he was important. Then he noticed a girl in the training room as well.

''Is that all you got?'' Suzy yelled to her opponent that was a shadowy figure otherwise known as Shadow Testers. Suzy activated her Trap Card Ring of Destruction that demolished her opponent's Life Points. She then noticed Bob staring at her. ''What?'' She asked angrily.

''You sure destroyed that guy. Are you sure you aren't taking this little too seriously?'' Bob asked. He didn't know this girl, but apparently they were colleagues. Suzy suddenly took a strong grip of his neck.

''Listen you! You may not know how it feels to get your heart ripped apart, but I do! I will defeat Patty and others and then Rua will be all mine!'' Suzy yelled at his face. Bob looked at her scared and just nodded. Then she noticed something ''Bob?'' Suzy asked confused.

''Do I know you?'' Bob asked even more confused.

''So what should we do now?'' Patty asked confused. They had expected The End to disappear like others, but he didn't.

''Well firstly we have to treat Tenpei's injuries.'' Ruka said and she went to get the first aid kit…again. Rua and Patty went to talk to the balcony.

''So…'' Rua started.

''So…'' Patty also said.

''This love thing is hard. I have no idea what people who love each other are supposed to do, besides hug and kiss.'' Rua said.

''Well we're kind of new at this love thing. But usually they go to the dates, but I don't think it's good time for that.'' Patty said remembering that they were in a middle of something important.

''Well…this is nice enough. Watching the sunset with you. That's fine with me.'' Rua said looking at her.

''Me too.'' Patty said and they locked eyes.

…..

Me: Yes I know…It has been two weeks and all you guys get is this. Well at least I got this up on Valentine's Day.

Sly: Yes the most useless day in the world.

Me: This is the first time I actually agree with you. I don't see the point of Valentine's Day. Well maybe it's because I only like romance in the anime and not in the real life.

Rua: That's kind of weird.

Me: I know I know… Anyway the preview!

''I promise once this is over…I take you out on a date''

''Glad to see you again Duelists of Prophecy! This time I duel you Gem Boy.''

''Fine! Maybe it's a good time to use my new deck!''

''No Sly! I don't want that the same thing happens to you.''

''Last time you only saw the part of my power! This time I will show you more!

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style, Return of The End!

''The ace of my deck…Higher End Reaper!''

Me: Okay this chapter won't have hints for the next chapter, but I can tell you about the Higher End monsters. As you saw their effects can only be activate once their controller has 6 or more cards in their hand, making it opposite of the Infernity Archetype. Me and my friend created these cards by simply looking around and once we saw something that could be used as monster we came up with the card. For example Higher End Scorpion was invented when we saw a scorpion figurine. Thank my friend too; he was the one who came up with the idea. Anyway there are more of them that are going to be revealed in the next chapter so… Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Me: Also I know that Ritua monsters are called Gishki in TCG, but Ritua sounds lot better.


	17. Return of The End

Me: We're back live at the . Sorry I have no idea where that came from.

Tenpei: I do. I looked up some of your files and found one titled ''Random Conversation.''

Me: Oh you mean that 75 page thing me and my sister have been doing when we're bored. Before we get off-topic it's disclaimer time with…Shado.

Shado: This lame author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He doesn't have the power to do it.

Me: I'm feeling insulted. Anyway…Enjoy the Chapter!

Sly sighed. It was visiting day in Duel Academy and his mother was coming to see him. Tenpei was still recovering from his injuries and Patty was currently watching over him. Rua and Ruka also are expecting a visitor, Aki Izayoi.

''Hey Sly. Your mother isn't here yet?'' Ruka questioned. Sly shook his head as a no and then smirked a little.

''She's probably wondering what kind of cookies to buy. She always brings me some, even if I don't want to.'' Sly answered slight annoyance in his voice. He then turned to look at Ruka. ''How about your visitor?''

''Aki said that she had something important to do, so she comes later. Anyway I go check on Tenpei so I see you later.'' Ruka said and waved at him before leaving the room. Sly then sighed again. He refused to be jealous of Tenpei. He was in bad shape, so of course everyone including Ruka would be worried about him.

''What do you mean? Don't you remember me?'' Suzy questioned. Bob once again shook his head.

''I'm sorry, but I have never met you before.'' Bob answered. Suzy then started to think.

''Well…do names Rua or Patty ring any bell?'' Suzy asked with a slight frown. Before Bob could answer, the door opened to reveal Shado.

''Is there are problem? You should be practicing.'' Shado said with a slight anger. Suzy with an equal amount of anger walked up to him.

''Yes! I've met this person before, but he denies that we have met. What have you done to him?'' Suzy asked. Despite of her anger, Shado didn't show any signs of fear.

''Please refrain from asking stupid questions and focus on your training.'' Shado said, but this got Suzy even angrier.

''What kind of answer…'' Suzy couldn't finish because Shado had took a hold of her neck. He looked quite mad.

''Remember that I'm the one giving you the power to get revenge and I can also take it away. So if you want to succeed I have to ask you to do what I'm telling you. Am I understood?'' Shado said. Suzy quickly and fearfully nodded and Shado let go of her.

''I'm sorry.'' Suzy said gasping for breath. Shado just ignored her and started to head out of the room.

''Try to complete Big Blast One Turn Kill, and you Betrayal of Flames… forget this ever happened.'' Shado said.

''Yes Shado, understood.'' Both said at the same time. Shado nodded and left the room. Bob and Suzy glanced at each other, before returning to their training.

''So…how's he feeling?'' Ruka asked from Patty.

''Well he's still asleep, but his condition has gotten better.'' Patty answered with a slight smile. Ruka smiled as well.

''That's good to hear. By the way where is Rua?'' Ruka asked looking around the room.

''Don't know. He said that there was something important and left off before I could ask him.'' Patty answered and Ruka nodded. ''By the way…you didn't really have to come here. I know you were talking with Sly, so you can return to him.'' Patty said and caused Ruka to blush slightly.

''If you say so. I'll come and visit later again.'' Ruka said and left the room.

''Hello Sly dear!'' Kasumi said and hugged her son. Sly smiled slightly as he returned the hug.

''Hey mother. So what kind of cookies did you bring this time?'' Sly asked with slight amusement. At this Kasumi's smile dimmed a little. Sly noticed the change in his mother's attitude ''Is everything okay?'' Sly asked worried.

''I brought you something else this time.'' Kasumi said with slight sadness. Sly looked at her worried. Neither noticed that Ruka was approaching. ''I know you're still not over your father's death.'' At this Ruka froze and she decided to hide behind the wall and listen.

''No I'm not.'' Sly simply answered. Kasumi nodded and then took some cards from her bag.

''Because of that I designed some new cards. Here are some more Gemknight support cards. Actually it's a small archetype designed to support them.'' Kasumi said and handed him the cards. Sly took them and quickly looked them over.

''Thank you.'' Sly said and hugged her. Ruka was staring at interest. _''This is one of the rare times he's actually smiling and showing emotion. He actually looks little handsome…what am I thinking? He's just a friend.'' _Ruka thought with a blush on her face.

''By the way…why are these new support cards angels?'' Sly asked. Kasumi then started to smile.

''Because angel herself made them.'' Kasumi said referring to herself. Sly face-palmed and Ruka who was still behind the wall giggled softly.

''Of course.'' Sly said with slight sarcasm.

''Now I have to leave though. I have to get back to work. Are you sure you'll be okay?'' Kasumi said sadly.

''Yes, I'm not a little kid anymore.'' Sly said with a slight smirk that made Kasumi giggle.

''I guess you're not. Well then…bye.'' Kasumi said and started to walk away. As soon as she was out of Sly's sight…

''You have to practice your sneaking skills Ruka.'' Sly said. Ruka was shocked, but then walked from her hiding spot to Sly.

''How did you…'' Ruka didn't finish as lights were cut off and someone started laughing.

''It's nice to meet you again Duelists of Prophecy.'' Voice said in the darkness. Sly and Ruka were surprised to see The End.

''The End!'' Ruka yelled surprised as End started to smirk.

''It looks like there's only two of you. No matter since my opponent will be you, Gem Boy!'' End said and pointed at Sly. Sly just smirked.

''Fine. This is a good chance to test these new cards.'' Sly said, but before he could take his deck Ruka took a hold of his arm.

''No! You can't duel. I don't want the same thing that happened to Tenpei to happen to you.'' Ruka said worried.

''Ruka…I'll be fine. We already know his strategy, so it shouldn't be too hard.'' Sly reassured her. Ruka after a while nodded and let go of his arm blushing slightly. Sly then took his deck and added the cards his mother gave him to deck.

''Last time you only saw part of my power. This time you will see more.'' End said. He then teleported them to the same place where the last duel took place.

''Duel!''

Sly's LP: 4000

The End's LP: 4000

''I start! I summon Higher End Scorpion in Defense Mode.'' End said and same scorpion that was in the last duel appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1800 Def: 600 Level: 4

''Then I place one card face-down and end my turn.'' End said smirking. Sly was confused. ''_Why would he place such a monster in Defense?_ _He must want me to destroy it.'' _Sly thought.

End's Hand: 4

''My turn! _''I'm at slight disadvantage since I still don't know how these new cards work.'' _I summon Gemknight Alexand.'' Sly said and a monster with white armor appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 4

''When a Gemknight is summoned I can Special Summon this card from my hand, Gem Angel Kiiroi.'' Sly said and a yellow fairy with bow and arrows appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 3

''As long as Gem Angel Kiiroi stays on the field all Gemknight monsters gain 200 Attack Points. Now Alexand destroy Higher End Scorpion.'' Sly said and knight quickly demolished its target.

''Thank you, since now I get two Scorpion tokens.'' End said as two small scorpions appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Now Gem Angel Kiiroi, destroy that Scorpion token.'' Sly said and fairy shot an arrow that easily destroyed the weaker monster. ''Then I place one card face-down and I end my turn.'' Sly said with a smirk.

Sly's Hand: 3

''My turn! I sacrifice Scorpion Token to summon Higher End Werewolf.'' End said and to the field appeared a bony werewolf.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1400 Def: 1800 Level: 6

''Then I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I activate Higher Colosseum.'' End said and once again to the field appeared a huge colosseum. ''With its effect I can draw 2 two cards since I control a Higher End monster. Now I attack your Gem Angel with Werewolf.'' End said.

''Why would you do that? My angel is stronger than your werewolf.'' Sly asked confused.

''I activate Werewolf's effect! Since I have 6 cards in my hand, I can discard one of them to reduce the Attack Points of the monster that battles with Werewolf by 1000 until the end of this turn.'' End said and he discarded one card.

''What?'' Sly said as Kiiroi suddenly shrunk in size and Werewolf destroyed it with its claws. Sly felt some pain, but refused to show it.

Sly's LP: 3100

''Then I place this face-down and end my turn.'' End said evilly smiling.

End's Hand: 4

''My turn! I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, but then I have to discard 2. Next I play Gemknight Fusion.'' Sly said, but before he could do anything…

''I activate Higher Order. Since I have more cards in my hand than you and I control Higher End monster I can negate the activation and effect of your card.'' End said and smirked as Gemknight Fusion disappeared. But Sly didn't look worried.

''Then it's good I have this face-down, Assemble Fusion! Now by sending my Gemknight Alexand from my field and Gemknight Ganet from my hand to the grave I can Fusion Summon, Gemknight Rubyz.'' Sly said and soon a red monster with a spear and a cape appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2500 Def: 1300 Level: 6

''Then I Normal Summon Gem Angel Midori.'' Sly said and this time a green fairy with twin swords appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 3

''Lucky you. Gemknight Rubyz has just enough attack points to destroy my Werewolf.'' End said with a slight smirk. It was obvious that despite of the situation he wasn't worried.

''Rubys, destroy that Higher End Werewolf.'' Rubyz threw its spear towards its enemy and destroyed it successfully. ''And now Gem Angel Midori attack directly.'' Green fairy swiped End with its swords causing him to back down a little.

The End's LP: 2400

''That's all.'' Sly said. Ruka was smiling. _''With his new additions there's no way he can lose.'' _Ruka thought.

Sly's Hand: 1

''Not bad. It seems you can put up a fight. It's my turn! I summon Higher End Archer!'' End said and a skeleton holding a bow appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 4

''And now thanks to Higher Colosseum I can draw two cards. Then I activate Archer's effect. By discarding one card when I have 6 or more cards in my hand I can decrease the Attack Points of one monster on the field by 500. And the monster I choose is Rubyz.'' End said and Archer shot one arrow that hit Rubyz directly. Rubyz kneeled down for a moment before standing back up.

''What's the point? Rubyz is still stronger than Archer.'' Ruka said. End quickly glared at her causing her to shut up in fear.

''I equip Higher End Archer with End of Line Spear. This card can only be equipped to a Higher End monster and it adds 700 Attack Points to that monster. I equip it to my Higher End Archer'' End said smirking as archer got a spear to his other hand and its Attack Points rose to 2200. ''Now! Destroy Gemknight Rubyz!'' End yelled and Archer shot two arrows that destroyed the knight.

Sly's LP: 2900

''When a Gemknight monster is destroyed I can Special Summon this card from my grave. Appear, Gem Angel Aoi.'' Sly said and to the field came blue angel with an axe.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1600 Def: 1600 Level: 4

''Then it's your turn. Let's see what you can do.'' End said laughing a little.

The End's Hand: 4

''My turn! First I activate Pot of Greed. Then I activate Gem Angel Midori's effect. By tributing this card, I can special summon 1 Gemknight Normal monster from my grave. And I choose to Special Summon Gemknight Ganet.'' Sly said and fairy disappeared only to be replaced by a red knight.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Then I remove from my grave Gemknight Rubyz to return Gemknight Fusion to my hand. And I immediately activate it. I fuse Gemknight Ganet from the field with Gemknight Rumarin from my hand together to Fusion Summon Gemknight Prismaura!'' Knight from the field and from the hand disappeared and on their place stood now a white monster with shield and a lance.

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 2450 Def: 1400 Level: 7

''Then I Normal Summon Gem Angel Akai in defense mode.'' Sly said and this time a red fairy with a wand appeared. It immediately kneeled down when it appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1100 Def: 1100 Level: 2

''When this card is summoned while I control a Gemknight monster, you take 500 points of damage. However this card cannot attack during the turn it's summoned.'' Sly said and Akai's wand turned red and it shot fireballs that hit The End directly.

The End's LP: 1900

''Now Gemknight Prismaura, destroy Higher End Archer.'' Knight threw its lance towards Archer and it destroyed it. ''Then my Gem Angel Aoi attacks directly.'' Aoi ran towards End and hit him with its axe which then knocked The End down.

The End's LP: 50

''I then set this face-down and since I have no more cards. I end my turn.'' Sly said with a huge smirk. He had large Lifepoint lead and End had only that face-down card.

Sly's Hand: 0

''Way to go Sly!'' Ruka said happily. _''There's no way The End can rise from that.'' _To her surprise however End stood up and started to laugh.

''Yes! This duel…it's truly challenging! My draw! I activate my face-down, Reckless Greed! This card allows me to draw 2 cards, but I must skip my next 2 Draw Phases. It doesn't matter though since I'm planning to finish you this turn!'' End said and continued to laugh more.

''What are you talking about?'' Sly asked surprised.

''There's no way you can beat Sly during this turn.'' Ruka said only to be in the receiving end of The End's glare again.

''You'll see. I activate The Line Goes On! Now since I have 3 Higher End monsters in my grave I'm allowed to draw 3 cards. Next I summon Higher End Horseman!'' End said and a skeleton riding a horse appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie/Tuner Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Then I use Higher Colosseum's effect to draw 2 cards more. Now I use Horseman's effect. Now since I hold a total of 10 cards, I can discard 3 of them to Special Summon from my deck Higher End Guardian.'' End said and a skeleton carrying a huge shield appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1200 Def: 2600 Level: 5

''Wait a minute! This is that combo from the last duel.'' Sly said. End nodded and smiled evilly.

''Then I'm sure you remember this card! I tune Horseman with Guardian! Destroying the earth with its strength, a raging power will now be released! Synchro Summon! Demolish, Higher End Giant!'' As two monsters disappeared on their place was a now a huge skeleton holding a club.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 3100 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''But I'm not done! Since I still hold 7 cards, I can Special Summon this card from my hand by removing 1 Higher End monster from my grave! I remove Higher End Guardian from game so now Appear, Higher End Snake!'' End said and long dark snake appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie/Tuner Atk: 1200 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''Now I tune these two together!'' End yelled and started to manically laugh.

''Another Synchro? So Giant wasn't his ace card?'' Ruka said shocked. Sly shared her surprise. He hadn't seen this coming.

''A being born from the souls of the fallen, a fearsome ruler of the dead! Appear now and show true meaning of divine punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth my ace monster, Higher End Reaper!'' End said and a huge reaper wearing a dark cloth with a black scythe appeared. ''Also since Higher End Lizard was used in a Synchro Summon I can draw 1 card.''

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 4400 Def: 3300 Level: 11

Sly for the first time felt really scared. And knowing he can cause real damage made it even scarier. _''There's no need to worry. I have Mirror Force set, so I should be fine.'' _ He thought, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

''If you think he's scary now, just wait for its effect. Since I have 7 cards in my hand, I can choose from variety of effects, depending on how many cards I discard. And I choose to discard all 7 cards.'' End said and sent his entire hand to the grave. As soon as he did that, Reaper got another scythe, much bigger one.

''And what does that do?'' Sly asked still slightly intimidated.

''Oh simple, if I discard 7 cards via Reaper's effect, all other cards on the field and in our hands are instantly destroyed!'' End said and started to laugh manically again. Sly meanwhile looked horrified.

''It destroys all other cards in the field!'' Sly yelled shocked. Reaper used its bigger scythe to hit the ground that caused a huge shockwave which destroyed everything aside for Reaper himself.

''Oh no! Sly!'' Ruka yelled once she realized the situation. _''He's going to lose! That means same thing that happened to Tenpei is going to happen.'' _

''Now! Higher End Reaper, finish this boy off! Devil's Punishment!'' End yelled and Reaper rose its another scythe and it started to glow purple. It slashed Sly sideways, directly sending him flying to the wall.

Sly's LP: 0

''Sly! Sly!'' Ruka yelled and ran over to him. She started to shake him, but his eyes remained closed. Ruka's eyes then started to water. ''Don't you die! Don't you dare die on me! I…I…I l-love you okay! So don't die you idiot!'' Ruka said and started to hug his unmoving body. Despite of this emotional moment End just shook his head.

''Still not strong enough! I'm starting to get very disappointed.'' End said annoyed. Ruka stood up to look at him with anger and hate in her eyes.

''You…how dare you do that! You will duel me next!'' Ruka said and activated her duel disk. End however looked bored.

''I won't accept this duel! Neither of Duelists of Prophecy I dueled were strong enough and I doubt you are either. But next full moon, I'm waiting for all of you in the forest. I will challenge you guys for the final time! Until then!'' End said and disappeared. As soon as he did the arena disappeared as well. Ruka then turned to look back to Sly, who still hadn't woken up. _''Next time! Next time we will beat you The End!''_

''Once again I'm disappointed. I thought these Duelists of Prophecy were supposed to be strong.'' Shado said. Twila sighed. He didn't understand Shado's obsession on power. Then Lunar ran to the room looking alarmed.

''Twila! New text has appeared on The Prophecy.'' Lunar said shocked.

''What?'' Twila said surprised. ''The Prophecy shouldn't get any more text until The End loses!'' Twila said and they went off to the room where The Prophecy was.

''Look there.'' Lunar said and pointed at the point that was once blank. Twila's eyes then widened in surprise.

''Impossible! It tells of the fourth Reinforcement! The Token Master.'' Twila said surprised. Lunar was surprised as well. Twila's shock was however quickly replaced by a smirk. ''This could actually work in our favor. The End said that he will duel Duelists of Prophecy at the next full moon which is a week away, so...we can use The Token Master at this time period.'' Twila said. Lunar looked at him for a moment, before starting to smirk.

''Sounds good. They surely aren't prepared for this.'' Lunar said. Both then started to laugh manically.

…

Me: Done and dealt with this.

Ruka: ''Blushing'' I confessed I like Sly?

Me: Yeah…anyone who's confused about this, then yes Ruka confessed she likes Sly, but Sly was unconscious so he didn't hear it. In other words, Sly doesn't know Ruka likes him; Ruka just accepted that she liked Sly.

Rua: Hey I wasn't in this chapter despite the fact that I said a line in a Preview.

Me: Oh…sorry about that. It wasn't important line anyway. Now it's time for the preview.

''Aki! We need to tell you something.''

''I did it. I completed the Big Blast OTK!''

''I'm the Token Master and I will show you the underappreciated power of tokens.''

''I will defeat you…to avenge Sly!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Chapter 18! Fighting for a friend! Token Terror!

''We can't allow this Aki person to interfere any further.''

Me: Okay…For anyone who didn't get it…Gem Angel names have the Gem Angel and then color's name in Japanese in their names. It's all the colors of the rainbow. By the way just to mention this was suggested by Volcaniclord, so thank him if you like the Gem Angel cards. Anyway, Review if You Liked, Review If You Didn't Like!


	18. Fighting to Protect! Token Terror!

Stardust Dragon: I´m back to fix things since my brother didn´t feel like asking me to typo fix things. So let have me have some applauds for coming back. *insert crowd applauding here* Oh well I was bored watching Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt anyways. Season 2 please?

Me: Hello again everyone who bothers to read this story.

Tenpei: Which probably isn't a lot.

Me: Tenpei…stop trying to act like Sly. It isn't working.

Tenpei: You're the one who's not working.

Me: That doesn't even make sense. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

''_I wonder what's the important thing Rua and Ruka wanted to talk about.'' _Aki thought as she arrived to Duel Academy on her D-Wheel. She smiled once she saw Rua and Patty, but her smile dimmed a little when she saw that Ruka wasn't there.

''Hey Aki nee-chan.'' Rua greeted and Patty greeted her also with hi.

''Hey Rua and Patty…Why are you guys holding hands?'' Aki asked once she noticed their hands. Both blushed slightly.

''We're kind of a couple now.'' Rua admitted still blushing slightly. Aki smiled as soon as she heard that.

''Congratulations, but anyway where's Ruka?'' Aki asked. Rua looked down once she said that and Aki noticed it. ''What happened?'' Aki asked worried.

''She's in the school's hospital.'' Patty said sadly (Yes they have a private hospital). Aki gasped in worry.

''What happened to her?'' Aki asked worried.

''Well it wasn't Ruka that was hurt. It was Sly.'' Rua said causing Aki to get confused.

''Sly?'' Aki asked. Rua then sighed.

''It's better if we just go there.'' Rua said and started to head off. Aki and Patty then followed him. They soon arrived to the hospital and were surprised to find Ruka arguing with someone.

''Miss…visiting hours ended 15 minutes ago.'' One of the nurses said to Ruka.

''I don't care! I want to stay here with Sly!'' Ruka nearly yelled. Nurse tried to keep her smiling face on.

''I'm afraid you have to leave.'' Nurse said.

''Ruka!'' Aki said causing the two arguing females to look at her, both surprised.

''Aki nee-chan! I didn't know you were already here.'' Ruka said surprised. Nurse then cut in the conversation.

''Excuse me, but are you acquainted with this young lady?'' Nurse asked from Aki. Aki then nodded.

''Yes and I promise to take care of this, if we can stay for a while.'' Aki said. Nurse thought about this for a moment and then smiled.

''Fine, you can stay for another 10 minutes, but you must leave once the time is up.'' Nurse said with a slight smile. Aki, Ruka, Rua and Patty all thanked her and then followed Ruka to Sly's room.

The room was pretty much your usual hospital room. There was a bed, window and chair where visitors could sit down on. Sly was lying down on bed still with his eyes closed.

''So he still hasn't woken up.'' Patty said slightly worried. Even Rua looked worried.

''Yeah, by the way how is Tenpei feeling?'' Ruka asked. Patty smiled slightly

''He's feeling pretty good now. He already woke up and most of his injuries have healed.'' Patty said and Ruka let out a small smile.

''That's good to hear, but I wish Sly would wake up as well.'' Ruka said looking at his body. She then heard Aki cough.

''Could someone explain what's going on?'' Aki asked confused.

''Well it's kind of long, but…'' They then proceeded to tell her everything about Chaos Commanders, Prophecy and The End. Aki looked at them with widened eyes.

''You do believe us, right?'' Rua asked slightly worried. That kind of story is pretty hard to swallow.

''Well…that's quite a story, but you guys wouldn't make something like that up, so I guess I believe you.'' Aki said. Others let out a sigh of relief glad that Aki believed them. They then noticed that they soon had to go.

''I want to stay.'' Ruka said once again surprising everyone. Ruka wasn't the type to break rules. But they knew that once Ruka sets her mind on something there's no way she's stopping.

''Well what if we hide you somewhere in this room?'' Aki said surprising Rua and Patty and making Ruka happy. Then Rua realized something.

''Where are we supposed to hide her? I don't think this room was designed for Hide-and-seek.'' Rua stated.

''What about under the bed?'' Patty suggested and then looked under the bed. There was enough space to hide Ruka. ''Hide in here.'' Patty said and Ruka looked under the bed and smiled.

''Thanks Patty.'' Ruka said and went under. It was a tight fit, but she managed. Others shot one last look at still unmoving Sly before leaving.

''This is pathetic.'' Shado commented. Lunar just started to laugh.

''Its love, it makes people crazy.'' Lunar said still laughing to himself.

''Who cares…'' Shado started, but was interrupted with someone entering the room and was surprised when that someone was Suzy.

''Heh, it looks like your girlfriend is here.'' Lunar said arrogantly, but Shado ignored him.

''What are you doing here?'' Shado demanded angrily as he walked to her.

''I did it! I perfected the Big Blast One Turn Kill!'' Suzy said happily, though Shado remained unimpressed.

''And?'' Shado asked causing Suzy to get confused.

''What do you mean by and? I perfected the OTK so I can go and have revenge on Patty.'' Suzy said excited and started to walk towards the exit, but she was stopped by Shado.

''You're not allowed to leave unless we assign you to. Please return to the training room.'' Shado said calmly causing Suzy to get angry.

''You know what! You've been ordering me the whole time I was here and I'm sick of it! Duel me!'' Suzy said suddenly and activated her duel disk.

''And why would I duel you?'' Shado asked. Lunar was listening to the conversation with interest.

''If I win you will let me leave and come as I want, but if you win I do whatever you want and I follow your every order.'' Suzy said. Shado pondered for a moment before smirking.

''If you want to. Let's head to the Training Room.'' Shado said and they walked off. Lunar followed them interested to see the outcome. They soon arrived to a dueling arena and Suzy and Shado went to different sides.

''Duel!''

Shado's LP: 4000

Suzy's LP: 4000

Suzy smirked as soon as she saw her hand. She had all the cards she needed for the Big Blast OTK.

''I start! First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I summon Double Machine.'' Suzy said and a gear-like machine appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 2

''Now I activate Double Machine's effect! I can tribute it to Special Summon two Mech Tokens in defense mode.'' Suzy said and two small gears appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Then I place 5 cards face-down and I end my turn.'' Suzy said smirking.

Suzy's Hand: 1

''I see. You think you can beat me with Big Blast OTK. Well it won't work.'' Shado said also smirking.

''So you think. I activate Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn.'' Suzy said.

''That doesn't matter. I can beat you without attacking! It's my turn!'' Shado said and drew a card. He smiled evilly once he saw his hand. ''First I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field.'' Shado said and huge wind picked up.

''I don't think so. I activate Trap Save! When an effect that would remove Trap cards from the field is activated I can negate that effect and you can't destroy any Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn. Also I can draw 1 card.'' Suzy and smiled once the storm disappeared.

''Threatening Roar, Double Machine and Trap Save? That means your Face-Down cards are, Ring of Destruction, Trap Swap and Nature's Reflection and your hand cards are The Big Saturn and Bait Doll!'' Shado said. Despite the fact that he knew all of her cards, she didn't look worried. ''I also play Pot of Greed. Then I summon The Wicked Summoner!'' Shado said and to the field appeared a mage reading a book.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 7

''He can be summoned without a tribute if my opponent controls two monsters while I control none. Then I activate his other effect.'' Shado said and started to laugh while The Wicked Summoner started to glow black.

''What's going on?'' Suzy asked confused.

''It's Wicked Summoner's effect! By tributing him, discarding a card and paying half my Lifepoints I can Special Summon 1 Wicked God from my hand ignoring the summoning conditions. However that Wicked God will be destroyed during the End Phase.'' Shado said and started to laugh wickedly. Suzy stared at him shocked and Lunar smirked a little.

Shado's LP: 2000

''Wicked God!'' Suzy yelled shocked.

''Shadow of Darkness will bring a terrible force! Terror that controls all! Meet your doom! I summon The Wicked Dreadroot!'' Shado said and huge fiend appeared to the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 4000 Def: 4000 Level: 10

''Then I activate Immortal God spell card. Now since I have summoned Wicked God, you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards this turn.'' Shado said and all set cards on Suzy's side of the field were sealed by dark chains.

''So what? You still can't attack.'' Suzy said still confident about her victory. Lunar however knew Shado's plan.

''I equip Wicked Dreadroot with Explosion of Wickedness. Then I end my turn. During the End Phase monster summoned by The Wicked Summoner is destroyed.'' Shado said and The Wicked Dreadroot started to flash, before there was a huge explosion. Suzy looked shocked once the explosion ended when she noticed her Lifepoints.

Suzy's LP: 0

''What…happened?'' Suzy asked weakly.

''When the monster equipped with Explosion of Wickedness is destroyed by an effect both players take damage equal to that monster's attack points.'' Shado explained with a wicked smirk.

''Then how come you didn't lose any Lifepoints?'' Suzy asked. Shado then took a card from the grave and showed it to her.

''It's The Wicked Spirit. By discarding this card from my hand I can negate the Effect or Battle damage for one turn. But that's enough about that. You lost so you will do anything I ask.'' Shado said staring down at her. Suzy couldn't do anything, but obey.

''Yes…Master Shado.'' Suzy said. Lunar then smirked and went next to Shado.

''So now you have a girlfriend that does anything you want. Are you going to…'' Lunar said, but was interrupted by Shado's fist hitting his face.

''You, shut up and you Suzy go to train.'' Shado said and left the room angrily. Suzy immediately obeyed and Lunar after a while left as well.

Back in the hospital Ruka was still sitting next to Sly's bed on a chair and was starting to get tired.

''Everyone's worried about you. Even Rua seemed to be worried. I just hope you'll wake up soon. I…love…you.'' Ruka said before falling asleep on the bed.

Sly felt horrible pain in his head, legs and back. As Sly managed to open his eyes all he saw was white with a dash of green. _''Wait a minute? Green?'' _As Sly managed to open his eyes even more he noticed to be in a hospital room with Ruka sleeping on a chair with her face on the bed.

''What is she doing here?'' Sly asked from himself quietly afraid that she will wake up. Sly stared at her sleeping face. _''She actually looks cute… GAH! I need to get my head straight!'' _Sly thought with a slight blush.

''The Token Master…it's your turn.'' Twila said to The Token Master. He then smirked.

''Understood.'' Token Master said and then teleported out of the room leaving Twila alone smirking. _''Gem Boy is weak now. It's perfect!'' _Twila thought evilly.

Sly gasped in surprise as the window was broken and shattered and inside came a shadowy figure who quickly took an appearance of The Tricky monster.

''Who… are… you?'' Sly asked weakly. Sure he had woken up, but his injuries haven't healed yet.

''I'm The Token Master and I'll show you the underappreciated power of Tokens.'' Token Master said and activated his Duel Disk.

Sly knew he was in no condition to duel or do anything else. He was trying to wake Ruka up by shaking her, but apparently she hadn't slept in while, since she wasn't waking up. Sly thought of one way to wake her up and blushed immediately when he thought about it.

''What are you doing? We are supposed to duel!'' Token Master said impatiently.

Sly closed his eyes and kissed Ruka…on the lips. It was short and sweet, but it was enough to make Ruka wake up. Immediately when Sly noticed Ruka's eyes were open he turned away from her blushing madly.

''Sly! You're awake! Who's that?'' Ruka said once she noticed The Token Master who looked quite annoyed.

''Will I get my duel now?'' Token Master said getting more impatient by the second.

''Duel? Sly is not in a condition to duel. I will duel you!'' Ruka said and activated her duel disk that she conveniently had with her.

''I don't care as long as I can duel!'' Token Master said. They went to opposite side of the hospital room. (It's a big room)

''Duel!''

The Token Master's LP: 4000

Ruka's LP: 4000

''I start things off. I summon Parasitic Ticky.'' Token Master said and a small insect-like monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Insect Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 1

''Then I place three cards face-down and activate Field Spell Black Garden.'' Token Master said and huge amount of vines surrounded two duelists.

''Wait this Field Spell… Aki nee-chan uses it as well. If I remember correctly it halves the Attack Points of all Normal and Special Summoned monsters and then Special Summons one Rose Token to the opposite side of the field.'' Ruka said and Token Master nodded.

''That's correct. It's your move now.'' Token Master said.

The Token Master's Hand: 1

''My turn! I summon Sunlight Unicorn in Attack Mode.'' White unicorn with blue flames appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Since you summoned a monster the effect of Black Garden activates. It halves your monster's points and Special Summons a Rose Token to my side of the field.'' Token Master said and vines constricted Sunlight Unicorn halving it Attack Points. Then a rose appeared on Token Master's side of the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 2

''Now thanks to Parasitic Ticky's effect, it gains 500 Attack Points for each Token on the field.'' Token Master said and Ticky's Attack Points rose to 500.

''That isn't helpful. Sunlight Unicorn, destroy Parasitic Ticky.'' Ruka said and unicorn charged towards its target.

''I don't think so! I activate Trap Card, Call of The Earthbound. This card changes the attack target to my Rose Token.'' Master said and unicorn suddenly changed its course and started to head towards the rose.

''Well my monster is still stronger so continue on attacking.'' Ruka said, but her smile disappeared once Token Master activated another Trap Card.

''Time to activate my favorite card, Continuous Trap Card Token Stampede! This card adds 1000 Attack Points to all Tokens on the field and also makes then indestructible in battle as long as they stay in Attack Position.'' Token Master said and Rose Token grew in size and destroyed the unicorn that was heading towards it.

Ruka's LP: 3100

''That's pretty bad. I set three cards face-down and I end my turn.'' Ruka said sadly. Sly looked at the duel with a worry. It was only second turn, but Ruka was clearly in disadvantage.

Ruka's Hand: 2

''At your End Phase I activate Ojama Trio. This card special summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field.'' Token Master said and Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green appeared on Ruka's side of the field.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

''Also since monsters were summoned to your side of the field I get another Rose Token.'' Token Master said and another rose appeared to his side of the field. ''Then it's my turn! I activate Token Thanksgiving! This card destroys all Tokens on the field and I gain 800 Lifepoints for each one. There is a total of 5 Tokens on the field which means 4000 Lifepoint for me. Also since Ojama Tokens are destroyed you take 300 points of damage for each one.'' Token Master said with an evil smirk. All Tokens disappeared in a flash.

Token Master's LP: 8000

Ruka's LP: 2200

''Oh no! This is bad.'' Ruka exclaimed. ''Luckily since there are no Tokens on the field Parasitic Ticky's Attack Points are 0.'' Ruka said slightly relieved.

''Really? I activate Scapegoat! This card special summons 4 Sheep Tokens to my side of the field.'' Token Master said and 4 different colored goats appeared. (AN: Just a little sidenote…for some reason Black Garden's effect doesn't activate when Scapegoat is used)

Attr: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Now Parasitic Ticky's Attack Points rise to 2000. Speaking of which, Parasitic Ticky attack directly.'' Token Master commanded and Ticky dashed towards Ruka.

''I activate Twinkle Wall! Now I can negate your attack, but I take damage equal to the half of your monster's Attack Points.'' Wall appeared in front of Ruka which stopped Parasitic Ticky's attack. Wall then shattered and pieces of wall hit Ruka.

Ruka's LP: 1200

''Fine then. I end my turn.'' Token Master said smirking.

Token Master's Hand: 0

''My turn! I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and I discard two. Then I remove from my grave Sunlight Unicorn and Marshmallon to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light.'' Ruka said and human carrying a wounded angel appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2000 Def: 1800 Level: 6

''Since you Special Summoned a monster Black Garden halves its Attack Points, but since my field is full I can't Special Summon Rose Token.'' Token Master said little disappointed.

''Then I Normal Summon Sunny Pixie!'' Ruka said and small yellow fairy appeared. It like others got it Attack Points halved.

Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 150 Def: 100 Level: 1

''Now I tune these two together. The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!'' Ruka said and her signer dragon appeared. ''Also since I used Sunny Pixie for a Synchro Material I gain 1000 Lifepoints. Sly smirked as soon as the dragon appeared. _''That's Ruka all right.''_

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7

Ruka's LP: 2200

''Pretty impressive monster, but its Attack Points will be halved.'' Token Master said and vines approached the dragon.

''I activate my Trap card, Ancient Protection! During the turn Ancient Fairy Dragon is summoned it's unaffected by my opponent's Spell and Trap Cards.'' Ruka said smiling as vines retreated. ''Now Ancient Fairy Dragon destroy Parasitic Ticky.'' Dragon quickly destroyed its target and Ruka was glad that the card was gone.

Token Master's LP: 7900

''Then I activate my other Trap Card Double Revenge! Now since my monster destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the grave I can attack with it again and this time if it attacks a defense position monster the difference between its defense and my monster's attack is dealt as damage. Now, attack!'' Ruka said and Ancient Fairy Dragon once again attacked and this time destroyed a Sheep Token.

Token Master's LP: 5800

''Then I end my turn.'' Ruka said happy that she got some damage done.

Ruka's Hand: 1

''Don't think you have won! I activate Token's Gift. By destroying two Tokens I control I can draw two cards.'' Token master drew cards as two more Sheep Tokens got destroyed. ''Then I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more. Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Black Garden.'' Cyclone appeared and destroyed the garden. ''Finally I place two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Token Master said and smirked evilly. He had a plan.

Token Master's Hand: 0

''My turn…'' Ruka started, but was cut off by Token Master who activated a Trap Card.

''I activate Nightmare Archfiends! By tributing my last Sheep Token I can Special Summon three Nightmare Archfiend tokens to your side of the field.'' Goat disappeared from the field and three black fiends appeared to Ruka's side.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2000 Def: 2000 Level: 6

''Why would you give me these monsters, especially since Token Stampede gives them 1000 more Attack Points?'' Ruka wondered as Tokens attack points rose to 3000

''Because of this, I activate Continuous Trap card Remove Brainwashing! This card returns all monsters to the sides of their original controllers. So I hope you didn't get too attached to my Nightmare Archfiend Tokens, since I'm taking them back now.'' Token Master explained and fiends jumped to his side of the field.

''In that case I place a face-down and activate Swords of Revealing Light. So now you can't attack for three turns. That's all.'' Ruka said and three swords dropped from the sky to Token Master's field.

Ruka's Hand: 0

''My turn! I pass.'' Token Master said simply.

Token Master's Hand: 1

Swords of Revealing Light: First Turn

''My turn. _''No, this is not the card I need.'' _I pass as well.'' Ruka said little sadly.

Ruka's Hand: 1

''Let's see. Hmph! This is useless. I pass again''' Token Master said annoyed.

Token Master's Hand: 2

Swords of Revealing Light: Second Turn.

''Okay then! Draw! _''Yes! If I can just draw that 1 card.'' _I pass again too.'' Ruka said with a slight smile.

Ruka's Hand: 2

''This is quite boring. Well this can be useful so I set it. Luckily now Swords of Revealing Light disappears.'' Token Master said and swords disappeared just like he said.

Token Master's Hand: 2

Ruka looked little nervous, but eventually drew a card. ''I activate Pot of Greed.'' She nervously drew 2 cards and her smile brightened when she noticed what she drew. ''I summon Fairy Archer!'' Ruka said and a fairy with a bow appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1400 Def: 600 Level: 3

''I activate my Trap Card, Secret Barrel. Now you take damage equal to the total number of cards on your field and in your hand x 200. You have a total of 6 cards so you take 1200 points of damage.'' Token Master explained.

Ruka's LP: 1000

''That doesn't matter since I activate Lightwave Tuning. This makes my Fairy Archer a Tuner Monster.'' Ruka said and Sly stared at her surprised.

''Tuner monster? She has another Synchro monster?'' Sly wondered. He hadn't seen Ruka use another Synchro before.

''Before I Synchro Summon I activate Fairy Archer's effect! Since I control 2 Light Monsters I'm able to inflict 800 points of damage.'' Ruka said and Fairy Archer shot two arrows.

Token Master's LP: 5000

''I tune my Fairy Archer with my Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ancient call summons this creature to banish all evil! Its holy light will defeat all shadows! Synchro Summon! Master of all light! Ancient Light Dragon!'' Ruka said smiling as advanced version of Ancient Fairy Dragon Appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 3600 Level: 10

''Then I activate from my hand Burial from a Different Dimension this returns up to three cards that have been removed from play back to the grave. I return my Marshmallon and Sunlight Unicorn.'' Ruka said while Token Master looked confused.

''Why would you do that?'' He asked confused.

''Because now I activate Ancient Light Dragon's effect. By removing from my grave Light monsters Ancient Light Dragon gains 500 Attack Points from each one. I remove Soul of Purity and Light, Fairy Archer, Sunlight Unicorn, Sunny Pixie and Marshmallon to raise my dragon's Attack Points to 5500.'' Ruka said happily and Token Master got a little nervous.

''Even if you have that monster you can't destroy my Nightmare Archfiend Tokens because of my Token Stampede.'' He said little arrogantly.

''Then it's a good thing I have this. Mystical Space Typhoon! And I use it to destroy Token Stampede.'' Cyclone appeared and destroyed the trap card. As soon as it did Nightmare Archfiends shrunk in size and their Attack Points dropped. ''Now Ancient Light Dragon destroy Nightmare Archfiend Token.'' Light Dragon created ball of light that got destroyed and it showered light down on the Token that got destroyed.

Token Master's LP: 1500

''Grr! When Nightmare Archfiend Token is destroyed its controller takes 800 points of damage.'' Token Master said angrily as he got shocked.

Token Master's LP: 700

''I'm not done yet! I activate Destruct Potion! Now I destroy my Ancient Light Dragon and gain Lifepoints equal to its Attack Points.'' Ruka said and Ancient Light Dragon turned into blue energy that then restored Ruka's Lifepoints.

Ruka's LP: 4000

''Why would you do that?'' Both Sly and Token Master asked confused.

''Because of Ancient Light Dragon's another effect. When it's destroyed I can Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from my grave.'' Ruka said and Ancient Fairy Dragon reappeared to the field with a cry. ''Now destroy that another Nightmare Archfiend Token!'' Ruka said and once the Token was destroyed The Token Master was shocked again.

Token Master's LP: 0

Immediately after he lost Token Master was no longer in his Tricky form, but was once again shadowy figure.

''Unfortunately for you, Duelist of Prophecy defeating me held no purpose. You still need to defeat The End in order to meet Chaos Commanders. Now my usefulness has run out. To disappear into nothingness, that's our destiny.'' Token Master said and disappeared immediately. Ruka looked at the spot where he was seconds ago, but then turned around and closed Sly in a bone-crushing hug.

''I was so worried. I'm so glad you're awake.'' Ruka said almost crying. At the same time Sly was in pain.

''Ruka…your hug…it's very painful.'' Sly said. Ruka immediately let go muttering apologies and blushing. Sly's face was little red as well.

''I'm just happy that you're awake, but don't do anything rash. I don't want you to get more hurt.'' Ruka said.

''Yes mother.'' Sly said playfully. This caused Ruka to giggle softly. ''You have a cute laugh you know.'' Sly said without thinking. Both then started to blush again.

''Oh…thanks.'' Ruka said embarrassed.

''_What's going on? Why do I always feel so warm when I'm with Ruka? And that kiss…something felt right about it. I can't…possibly love Ruka?''_

''_I have already accepted that I love Sly, but I'm not sure does he feel the same way. But when I woke up I felt soft tingle on my lips. He didn't… possibly kiss me?''_

Twila was in deep thought. He had just witnessed that Duelists of Prophecy had told someone about them. That someone had just left Duel Academy.

''We can't allow this Aki person to interfere any longer.'' Twila said to his colleagues.

''So how are we going to remove her?'' Shado asked him. Twila then extended his arm and a deck appeared.

''I think this will do. I will deal with this myself.'' Twila said and teleported out of the room taking the deck with him.

''He's going to use his Wicked God isn't he?'' Lunar said. Shado nodded and smirked.

''It will be a duel to see.''

…..

Me: Wow this turned out to be long. No one probably expected that Suzy vs Shado match. I'm sorry if it felt like rushed, but that duel was supposed to be short. For anyone who doesn't remember Ancient Light Dragon was used in a duel with The Wicked Eraser, but I changed its name. Now that I checked that chapter…it had tons of mistakes! Maybe I should rewrite that as well.

Tenpei: So you suck.

Me: Stop doing that! Be happy that you were even mentioned in this chapter!

Rua: So are Sly and Ruka going to confess soon?

Me: ''Sighs'' I don't know. I don't think I will or want do it anytime soon. As I mentioned before I'm bad at writing about people that are already a couple. Well the preview!

Stardust Dragon: Let me do the honors *presses play button on the remote*

''I'm Twila! One of the Chaos Commanders!''

''So you're the one that has been hurting Ruka and her friends. I won't forgive you for that!''

''You five have been skipping classes and Bob and Suzy are also missing! I demand to know what's going on!

''We can't tell teacher about this! Otherwise we put everyone in danger!''

''Prepare to meet! Most powerful Wicked God!

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Chapter 19! Dark Secrets! Final God Appears!

''This combination…I can't do anything!''

Ruka: So Aki will duel in next chapter!

Me: Yes. I thought it would bring a little variety. Anyway Review if You Liked, Review if you didn't like!

Me: Next Gyaradosmaster's Hint! Hardened Armed Dragon! (A card I want so badly!)

Stardust Dragon: But it´s supposed to be next Conan´s hint. D: *hits Gyaradosmaster with a frying pan*

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Hardened Armed Dragon. I just LOOOOVVEEE dragons.

Stardust Dragon: See that´s how you do it! See you next time. Peace out people!


	19. Dark Secrets! Final God Appears!

Stardust Dragon: I fixed this in two parts because I wanted to play Pokemon Black. I finally got it. Hooray Aki gets more screen time! Do they even have 'screen time' in fan fictions?

Me: It's new chapter time.

Sly: Shouldn't you focus on your social life?

Me: Let's see…one of my friends wants me to update this, I don't care much about others and I don't have a girlfriend. So no.

Rua: That's messed up T…

Me: Don't you dare to reveal my name in public! Now Aki since you will have an important role in this chapter you can read the disclaimer. Read it from this paper.

Aki: Okay…Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If he would Sly would make more appearances, Lucciano and Rally wouldn't exist and there would be more Invitationshipping…

Me: Yeah…I have nothing against Rally it's just that…crazy people pair Ruka with Him! Sorry I needed to get that out from my system. Anyway enjoy!

Aki was trying to focus on the road ahead of her, but she found it hard. She was thinking about what Rua and Ruka had said. _''To think there would be a prophecy like that.'' _She thought. She also thought that telling Yusei might be the best idea. Also it gave her an excuse to see Yusei. Suddenly her surroundings turned pitch-black.

''Weird. It's still day time…and where is everyone else?'' Aki wondered and she stopped her Duel Runner. Soon she saw a figure in the distance. That figure then started to walk towards her. Once he was close enough she noticed figure was a tall man. ''Who are you?'' Aki demanded.

''My name is Twila, one of the Chaos Commanders!'' Twila said. Aki looked at him surprised and shocked.

''So you're one who has been hurting Ruka and others?'' Aki said angrily. Twila nodded smirking wickedly.

''Yes… Duelists of Prophecy and Chaos Commanders are destined to battle.'' Twila explained. He then activated his Duel Disk. ''But enough about that. We shall duel now!'' Twila said.

''I don't know why you want to duel me, but fine! I won't forgive you for hurting my friends!'' Aki said and activated her own Duel Disk.

''Excellent, but first…'' Twila said and they both teleported out. When Aki opened her eyes she noticed she was standing in some sort of dueling field. ''Welcome to the Chaos Field! Perfect place for your defeat!''

''Duel!'' Both parties yelled.

Twila's LP: 4000

Aki's LP: 4000

''So how are you feeling?'' Ruka asked. She was once again in the hospital visiting Sly.

''Better I guess. Nurses said that I should be able to leave in two days.'' Sly said relieved. He was starting to be annoyed by just lying there.

''That's great! Though there's some bad news. Teacher said that she wanted to talk with us after the next class.'' Ruka said slightly worried.

''Really? I hope it's nothing bad.'' Sly said and Ruka nodded. She then started to blush for some reason.

''Sly? Could I ask you a question?'' Ruka asked still blushing. Sly wondered why she was blushing.

''You already asked one, so ask away.'' Sly said.

''Well… when Token Master appeared…did you kiss me?'' Ruka asked her blush deepening. Sly was blushing as well.

''I'm glad you're fine again Tenpei.'' Rua said. All of Tenpei's injuries had healed, so he was free to move around.

''Yeah! It's great to finally move around.'' Tenpei said happily.

''I'm happy you could move as well.'' Patty said and pulled him in a friendly hug. After a while Rua coughed quite noticeably. ''Can't I hug a boy without you getting jealous?'' Patty questioned letting go of Tenpei.

''No.'' Rua said and Tenpei face-palmed. Patty sighed and kissed Rua on the lips.

''Does that make up for it?'' Patty asked. Rua nodded in his dreamy state.

''Okay I didn't want to wake up to see you two kissing.'' Tenpei said pretending to be grossed out. All three then started to laugh.

''I go first! I summon Giant Germ in Defense Mode!'' Twila said and true to its name, a giant germ monster appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 1000 Def: 100 Level: 2

''Then I activate a Continuous Spell, Card Trader! Now during my Standby Phase I can return one card from my hand to my deck, shuffle and draw a new card. Then I end my turn.'' Twila said.

Twila's hand: 4

''Then it's my turn! First I activate Seed of Deception! This card allows me to Special Summon level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand. I Special Summon, level 1 Copy Plant.'' Aki said and small plant appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Plant Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Then I Normal Summon Seed of Flame!'' Aki said and a burning seed monster appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Plant Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''Now I use Copy Plant's effect. Now I can choose one Plant-Type monster on the field and this card's level becomes the same as that card. I choose my level 3 Seed of Flame. I tune my Level 3 Seed of Flame with my now Level 3 Copy Plant! The most dangerous rose set into bloom! Thorns that will shred anything apart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Queen of Thorns!'' Aki said and to the field appeared a woman surrounded by plants.

Attr: Light Type: Plant Atk: 2200 Def: 1800 Level: 6

''Now Queen of Thorns attack Giant Germ!'' Aki said. Monster obeyed and whipped Giant Germ to oblivion.

''I activate Giant Germ's effect! When it's destroyed I can Special Summon two more Giant Germs from my deck. Plus you lose 500 Lifepoints.'' Twila said and two more germs appeared to the field. Aki then felt some pain as her life points dropped.

Aki's LP: 3500

''No matter. I place one card face-down and end my turn.'' Aki said.

Aki's Hand: 2

''Back to me! First I activate Card Trader's effect. I return this useless card from my hand to deck, then I shuffle and draw a new card.'' Twila explained and did all that. ''Now by discarding my level 8 Darklord Asmodeus I can Special Summon my Hardened Armed Dragon.'' Twila said and a skeleton dragon appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1500 Def: 800 Level: 4

''I activate Queen of Thorns effect. When either player Normal or Special Summons a non-Plant monster from their hand they must pay 1000 Lifepoints.'' Aki explained and Queen of Thorns whipped Twila.

Twila's LP: 3000

To Aki's surprise Twila started to laugh. ''What's so funny?'' Aki asked.

''Foolish mortal! You're about to experience terror like no other! I tribute my two Giant Germs and my Hardened Armed Dragon! A being born from very darkness itself descend now and destroy everything! Bring this world to Chaos! I summon, The Wicked Avatar!'' Twila said and laughed wickedly. Aki watched as a sphere of darkness appeared to the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 10

''I don't know what that monster is, but since it's not a Plant monster, you must pay 1000 Lifepoints.'' Aki said and Queen of Thorns whipped Twila again.

Twila's LP: 2000

''Now you could explain that card's Attack Points.'' Aki said once she noticed that monster's points were unknown.

''With pleasure! The Wicked Avatar's Attack and Defense points are each 100 points higher than the highest Attack on the field. Your Queen of Thorns with 2200 Attack Points is the strongest monster on the field, so The Wicked Avatar's points are 2300.'' Twila explained and The Wicked Avatar took the appearance of a Queen of Thorns.

''Its Attack is always higher by 100 points! That means it's almost impossible to be destroyed in battle.'' Aki exclaimed shocked.

''Correct. Now I equip The Wicked Avatar with Rod of Mind's Eye. Every time a monster equipped with Rod of Mind's Eye inflicts Battle Damage, that damage becomes 1000. Now The Wicked Avatar destroy Queen of Thorns with Darkness Rose Whip!'' Twila nearly yelled. The Wicked Avatar did the exactly same attack Queen of Thorns had used expect that the whip was black.

''I don't think so! I activate Wall of Thorns! When a Plant-Type monster is attacked I can activate this card to destroy all Attack Position monsters you control.'' Aki said smirking. Her smirk however disappeared once Wall of Thorns disappeared without doing anything. ''What happened?''

''When The Wicked Avatar is summoned you can't activate Spell or Trap cards, until your 2nd End Phase after its summoning.'' Twila explained. Because of this The Wicked Avatar's attack succeeded and Queen of Thorns was destroyed.

Aki's LP: 2500

Aki was shocked by the pain. It felt real. ''This game…it's not a normal one.'' Aki said weakly. Twila smirked wickedly.

''Yes, but this is just a beginning. It's your turn!'' Twila said.

Twila's Hand: 2

Sly was surprised by the question. He hadn't expected her to bring that up. ''What are you talking about?'' Sly asked pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

''I mean that after Token Master appeared I felt a soft tingle on my lips before I woke up. Tell me, did you kiss me?'' Ruka asked still blushing.

''I-I did'' Sly admitted nervously his blush deepening, despite that he tried to prevent it. Ruka blushed even more because of this and she started to smile. ''But I only did it to wake you up!'' Sly said quickly. This caused Ruka's smile to dim a little bit.

''Really? So it didn't mean anything?'' Ruka asked sadly. Sly didn't catch her sadness.

''No! Why would it have meant anything?'' Sly said. Ruka looked down in sadness.

''Oh…I have to go, class starts soon.'' Ruka said and left the room. Once she was out one small tear dropped from her eyes. _''I was stupid to think Sly would kiss me because he would like me. There's no way he likes me.'' _Ruka thought sadly and walked out from the hospital.

''_I wonder why Ruka looked so sad. Did I say something wrong?'' _Sly wondered in his thoughts.

''I draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Mode.'' Aki said and a warrior in a purple armor appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior/Tuner Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''When Twilight Rose Knight is summoned I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand. I Special Summon Lord Poison.'' Aki said and weird-looking Plant monster appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Plant Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''I now tune these two together. Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-

dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!'' Aki chanted and her red signer dragon appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 7

''Unfortunately this monster isn't going to stay for long, since it activate its effect. When this card is Synchro Summoned I can destroy all cards on the field. Black Rose Gale!'' Aki said and huge storm picked up. Once it was over Aki was shocked to see The Wicked Avatar still on the field. ''What? That monster was supposed to be destroyed!''

''Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. You do remember that I used Hardened Armed Dragon as a Tribute material? When Hardened Armed Dragon is used as tribute for a level 7 or higher monster that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects!'' Twila explained once again laughing wickedly. Aki's eyes widened in realization.

''So I can't destroy it by card effects and because of its effect, it's almost impossible to defeat in battle! I end my turn.'' Aki said sadly. _''Well at least I got rid of Rod of Mind's Eye.'' _She thought.

Aki's Hand: 1

''My turn. I summon The Wicked Berserker in Attack Mode.'' Twila said and mad-looking warrior appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2000 Def: 0 Level: 4

''2000 Attack points! Guess this is over…'' Aki said sadly. She had no cards on the field and her only hand card is useless.

''Not exactly. The Wicked Berserker cannot attack directly. Only reason I summoned him was to increase The Wicked Avatar's attack points.'' Twila explained and The Wicked Avatar's Attack Points rose to 2100. It also took an appearance of The Wicked Berserker ''Now The Wicked Avatar attack directly! Darkness Hammer Strike!'' Twila said and The Wicked Avatar created a dark hammer that flew towards Aki knocking her down.

Aki's LP: 400

''Then I set this face-down and I end my turn. What's wrong? Why are you lying around? It's your move or are you too weak to withstand God's power!'' Twila taunted her and did his wicked laugh again while Aki weakly tried to stand up.

Twila's Hand: 1

''And that's all for today kids.'' Maria said smiling. Students started to leave the classroom. ''Tenpei, Rua, Ruka and Patty I want to talk with you four.'' Maria said her happy voice turning into a strict one. Four kids stayed on their seats. Once everyone else had left Maria's face turned serious. ''Okay! You four plus Sly have been skipping classes a lot and Suzy and Bob are missing as well! I demand to know what's going on!'' Maria said angrily. Group didn't know how they would answer.

''I'm afraid that we can't tell that.'' Rua said. Others looked at him worried.

''Excuse me? Did I hear correctly? You're refusing to tell to your teacher the reason you've been skipping classes!'' Maria said angrily to Rua. Rua slightly scared nodded. ''Fine! Let's see what principal is going to say to that!'' Maria yelled and left the classroom.

''What are we going to do?'' Tenpei asked worried.

''I don't know. We can't tell anyone, otherwise everyone will be in danger.'' Ruka said.

''Heh heh! It looks like they are in trouble.'' Lunar said and laughed quietly.

''This isn't really a laughing matter. Duelists of Prophecy shouldn't tell anyone about us or them.'' Shado said tapping his fingers on his chair.

''Just because Twila is away it doesn't mean you're the boss.'' Lunar complained crossing his arms. Shado scoffed and crossed his arms as well.

''We just see about that.'' Shado said and turned his attention back to Twila's duel.

Aki slowly managed to stand up. She knew she still couldn't activate Spells or Traps and she couldn't destroy The Wicked Avatar. Still she drew a card and smiled slightly when she saw it.

''I summon Hedge Guard in Defense Mode.'' Aki said and strange looking Plant monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Plant Atk: 0 Def: 2100 Level: 3

''Not bad. You have figured out one of The Wicked Avatar's weak points. Since The Wicked Avatar can only copy the Highest Attack on the field it can't defeat Hedge Guard.'' Twila muttered.

''I end my turn.'' Aki said still smiling slightly. _''Now The Wicked Avatar's spell and trap lock has expired.'' _

Aki's Hand: 1

''Back to me then! I activate Card Trader's effect. I return this card to the deck, shuffle and draw a new one. I place a face-down and end my turn!'' Twila said.

Twila's Hand: 1

''My turn! _''And I better make it count.'' _I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I activate Mark of the Rose. Now by removing Plant-Type monster from my grave I can take control of one monster on your side of the field. And I think you know who.'' Aki said smiling and pointed at The Wicked Avatar.

''You won't take my god! I activate Continuous Trap Card, Pole Position! This Trap Card makes the monster with the highest Attack Points unaffected by Spell Cards. And because of The Wicked Avatar's effect, it's always strongest monster on the field!'' Twila explained. Aki frowned at this.

''Luckily I have a back-up plan I activate Continuous Spell Card, Seed Cannon. As long as this card remains in play when a Plant-Type monster is summoned this card gets one Plant Counter. By sending this card to the grave you take damage equal to number of Plant Counters on this card x500.'' Aki explained and a flower appeared to the field.

''So because you can't beat me through Battle Damage you thought you can beat me through Effect Damage.'' Twila said. Aki nodded smirking.

''That's right and now I summon Lonefire Blossom.'' Aki said and a small plant appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Plant Atk: 500 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''Since a Plant-Type was summoned Seed Cannon gets one Plant Counter.'' Aki said and one leaf on the plant lighted up. ''Then I use Lonefire Blossom's effect. By tributing one Plant-Type monster on the field I can Special Summon 1 Plant-Type from my deck. I tribute my Lonefire Blossom to Special Summon Evil Thorn.'' Aki said and to the field appeared another small plant.

Attr: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 100 Def: 300 Level: 1

''This means another Plant Counter on my Seed Cannon.'' Aki said and second leaf lighted up. ''Then I use Evil Thorn's effect. By tributing this card I can inflict 300 points of damage to you and Special Summon two Evil Thorns from my deck, but those monsters cannot use their effects.'' Aki said and soon 1 Evil Thorn was replaced by two more in Defense Position.

Twila's LP: 1700

''This means third Plant Counter on Seed Cannon.'' Aki said and third leaf on Seed Cannon lighted up. ''That's all.'' Aki said smiling. If she can get a Plant-Type monster next turn she can win.

''Looks like Twila is in tight spot.'' Lunar said.

''He can win this…Wait a minute!'' Shado said as he was looking through his deck. ''Twila took my Wicked God!'' Shado exclaimed shocked.

''This should be interesting.'' Lunar said excited, but Shado crossed his arms in annoyance.

''My turn! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I activate Double Summon to summon two monsters during this turn. First monster is Double Coston.'' Twila said and two ghost monsters appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1700 Def: 1650 Level: 4

''Thanks to Double Coston's effect it can be treated as two tributes. Now I tribute it and my Wicked Berserker. Power of Shadows combined with Power of Darkness creates this fearsome beast. Wicked strength that cannot be stopped! I summon The Wicked Dreadroot!'' Twila said and huge fiend monster appeared. As soon as it did The Wicked Avatar took its appearance.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 4000 Def: 4000 Level: 10

''In the presence of The Wicked Dreadroot other monsters have their Attack and Defense Points halved. However The Wicked Avatar's effect overrules The Wicked Dreadroot's so its attack remains the same.'' Twila said and The Wicked Dreadroot let out a huge roar that halved all the points on the field.

''_Not to worry. I have three monsters so he can't finish me off during this turn.'' _Aki said relieved.

''You might think you are safe, but you're wrong! I activate my Trap Card, Wicked Eruption! I can only activate this card when I control two or more Wicked Gods! Now during this turn when a Wicked God destroys a monster that monster's controller takes 1000 points of damage.'' Twila said causing Aki's eyes to widen.

''Say what?'' Aki yelled shocked.

''The Wicked Avatar…finish this with Darkness Fierce Knockdown!'' Twila yelled. The Wicked Avatar used its hand to destroy Hedge Guard easily. As soon as that happened The Wicked Avatar shot a deadly beam towards Aki that hit directly.

Aki's LP: 0

As soon as her Life points dropped to 0 Aki collapsed to the ground unmoving. The arena disappeared and they were back in Neo Domino City.

''Pitiful mortal. You never stood a chance.'' Twila said before leaving and left Aki lie in that alley.

''What are we going to do?'' Rua asked panicked. ''The teacher returns any minute!'' Rua said. Then Ruka thought up an idea.

''What if we call Aki? After all she knows everything.'' Ruka suggested. Others nodded and Ruka started to dial her number. There were rings after rings, but no one was picking up. ''She's not answering.'' Ruka said sadly. At that moment the teacher returned followed by the principal.

''Now you four…will you tell us what's going on?'' The principal asked seriously.

''We're sorry, but we cannot tell that.'' Ruka answered. Principal at first looked shocked, but then sighed.

''Very well then. You leave us with no choice. We have to expel each of you and that includes Sly!'' Principal yelled. Group looked at him shocked.

''So you just decided to borrow my god?'' Shado asked annoyed. Twila ignored him and took The Wicked Dreadroot from his deck and threw it at him.

''Oh right…The Prophecy mentioned Fifth Reinforcement. I'm not actually sure about the name, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Skulls.'' Lunar mentioned. Twila nodded.

''I´ll check that later. Right now I need to talk with The Master.'' Twila said and left the room. He walked to a seemingly Dead End, but he started to say some words in an ancient language.

''Asha gaon cien teln ioh sha uin.'' He said. There was slight rumble and portal opened he entered it and was now in an altar. Behind the altar was a giant rock sealed with dark chains. He kneeled before the altar. _''My master you wished to speak with me.''_

''_Yes Twila. Time has come.'' Voice said._

''_My master? Do you mean?'' Twila answered._

''_Yes…Start the Battle Seal Phase.'' Voice said to him._

''_As you wish…my master.'' Twila said and ended the connection_

…..

Me: Whahahahah! I left you guys in a cliffhanger.

Rua: That's evil!

Ruka: I'm not talking to you Sly!

Sly: I still don't get what I did wrong.

Me: You realize in due time. Well anyway the preview!

''If we get expelled we cannot fight against Chaos Commanders!''

''But what can we do? We can't tell about this and Aki's in the hospital!

''I'm the Lord of Skulls! The fifth and last of Reinforcements!

''Defeating this guy is useless, but I can do it. I need to prove I'm strong enough!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Chapter 20! Final Reinforcement! Battle Begins!

''This is a Battlefield and no one is allowed to leave or enter it!''

Stardust Dragon: I HATE Cliffhangers. Not that I will care what will happen next. It´s not like I read your stories… or do I? O.o On an unrelated note I want to go watch Gnomeo and Juliet, because it has gnomes with british accents doing Romeo and Juliet. What more could you want?

Me: Yeah before I forget I'd like to introduce you to my friend…Kozaky! ''Fake audience applause''

Kozaky: Thank You Thank You!

Rua: Kozaky? Isn't that a card?

Me: Yes, but he wanted to be called Kozaky, because the monster is a mad scientist and since he's the one who mostly comes up with new cards he wanted to be mad scientist! Don't ask me why…he's stupid sometimes.

Kozaky: What did you say?

Me: Nothing at all! Anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't like. One more thing! If you want to see more made up archetypes tell us. My friend already has one idea, so if you want to see more, just mention!


	20. Final Reinforcement! Battle Begins!

Me: I have no ideas for this beginning thing.

Kozaky: As soon as I get in here you run out of ideas!

Me: Your stupidness must be infectious.

Kozaky: What! ''We start to fight''

Rua: Well since those two are busy I guess I have to say this. Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but he does own some of his own characters.

Me: Enjoy! ''Proceeds to fight with Kozaky'' Also…prepare for very dramatic scene. ''Something snapped.'' Hey I only have one of those!

…

''So what did The Master say?'' Lunar asked crossing his arms.

''He wanted that we start the Battle Seal Phase.'' Twila said. Both Lunar and Shado looked at him with widened eyes.

''Already? Well if The Master says so.'' Shado said surprised.

''Before we start I create the Fifth Reinforcement, Lord of Skulls.'' Twila said. He then extended his hands and they turned black. He then pointed at a statue and it was surrounded by dark aura and it turned into a black figure.

''Your mission is to duel one of Duelists of Prophecy. Once the duel is over your mission has been fulfilled.'' Twila explained to him.

''I understand my lord.'' Lord of Skulls said back.

''I'm afraid we have to expel you.'' Principal said seriously. Students looked at him shocked.

''Expelled? You can't expel us!'' Ruka argued back.

''Yes I can. I give you guys time until tomorrow and if you don't tell the truth until then I will expel you.'' Principal said with a stern face. Group didn't know how to answer and just stayed quiet. ''It appears I'm understood.'' Principal said and nodded and then left.

''You may now leave.'' Teacher said and pointed at the door. They all went out of the door.

''Well…I guess **someone **needs to tell Sly.'' Patty said putting press on word someone. Ruka started to look nervous.

''I don't really know…'' Ruka said rubbing her arm. Patty looked at her surprised.

''What's wrong Ruka? Oh wait! I think it's Girl Talk Time!'' Patty said excited and pulled Ruka to a corner. ''Okay…Why don't you want to go and see Sly? What did he do?'' Patty questioned worried.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Ruka said sadly. This just increased Patty's worry.

''But I want to talk about it. C'mon!'' Patty said pouting.

''Well… when I stayed over at Sly's room during the night one of the Chaos Commanders helpers appeared.'' Ruka said and Patty gasped. ''Don't gasp, the most shocking part comes now. Well I was still asleep, but before I woke up I felt a soft tingle on my lips. And this morning Sly had confessed that he…he kissed me.'' Ruka said. Patty's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped loudly.

''HE KIS…'' Patty would have yelled, but Ruka covered her mouth blushing slightly.

''Don't yell!'' Ruka said little angrily.

''Ok…but I don't get why you're upset. Sly kissed you after all.'' Patty said confused.

''Well when I asked him about it he…he said that it didn't mean anything. That he only did it to wake me up.'' Ruka said looking away. Patty clenched her fists.

''That Sly! Just wait until I get my hands on him!'' Patty said angrily and would have gone to get revenge if Ruka wouldn't hold her back.

''Stop…I go talk to him.'' Ruka said and let go of Patty. She then started to walk towards the hospital. Patty stared at her retreating form with a worry. She then returned back to others.

Ruka had just arrived to the School's hospital. A nurse recognized her and smiled sweetly.

''Hello Ruka. Are you here to see your boyfriend again?'' Nurse asked kindly. Ruka's face flushed red at this.

''He's not my boyfriend. I…I haven't told him yet.'' Ruka admitted blushing. Nurse understood the situation.

''I see. Well I hope you tell him soon. I'm sure you know your way to his room.'' Nurse said and left off to help other people. Ruka walked around until she found the room 31. She entered it to find Sly lying on the bed.

''Sly! Are you awake?'' Ruka asked. Sly moved slightly and opened his eyes.

''Oh Ruka. Why are you here again?'' Sly asked, but then he noticed she was close to tears. ''Ruka what's wrong?'' He asked with a slight worry.

''Principal said that if we don't tell the truth…we all are going to be expelled.'' Ruka said sadly. Sly looked at her shocked.

''Expelled?'' He said shocked. Ruka nodded and Sly lied back down on his bed.

''But that wasn't the only reason I came…About that kiss again.'' Ruka started nervously. Sly shot her a confused look.

''Why do you keep bringing that up? I told you that it didn't mean anything! We're just friends!'' Sly said little angrily. This caused tears to swell up in Ruka's eyes. She then slapped him on the cheek causing him to look at her shocked.

''You know what Sly? I've had enough of you playing with my feelings! I seriously thought that kiss had meant something, but I was wrong! I thought there was something between us, but I guess there wasn't! We're just friends and its better if we stay that way!'' Ruka screamed out her tears increasing at alarming state. Sly looked at her with a mixture of shock, sadness and guilt. Before he could say or do anything Ruka ran out of the room.

''Ruka!'' Sly said and stood up. Immediately as he did, he felt huge pain in his stomach and he hunched over in pain, unable to move.

Ruka ignored all the looks people were giving to her as she ran with tears falling behind. She didn't care about them and she didn't care that she had class soon. She quickly ran to Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and into her room and started to cry into pillow.

''I have said this once, but I say this again. These Duelists of Prophecy are like one big soap opera.'' Shado said bored.

''Just focus on the task at hand Shado. Let's begin!'' Twila said and all three headed to a different room. The new room was circular with three pedestals at the center. Each of the three Chaos Commanders stepped on a pedestal. They all flashed white when they stepped on them.

''Hiun baht ier ratzeon o gaos! Baht cyui lun!'' All three said at the same time. There was large amount of rumbling, but after a while it stopped. Both Shado and Lunar looked confused.

''Nothing happened.'' Shado said annoyed.

''Not yet. But the effects of Battle Seal should be noticeable during the morning. When that happens…no one is able to leave'' Twila said and left the room laughing.

After all of their classes were over Patty returned to her room. She wondered why Ruka hadn't shown up in the rest of the classes. She however got her answer when she saw Ruka lying on her bed, her face in a pillow which was soaked with tears. She gasped and immediately ran to her side.

''What's wrong? Why are you crying? What did Sly do?'' Patty bombarded her with questions. Ruka turned to her and Patty gasped at the sight. Ruka's face was all red and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she did. ''Okay what the hell did he do?'' Patty asked getting angrier and worried with each second.

''I o-once again a-asked him a-about the k-k-kiss. This time he s-said t-that it d-d-didn't m-mean anything and t-that… t-that we're j-just f-f-friends. T-then I j-just s-napped and y-yelled at h-him.'' Ruka explained to her. Patty hugged her to comfort her.

''It's okay Ruka…It's okay.'' Patty said trying to comfort her. _''That Sly! Once I get my hands on him…he will wish he was never born and…'' _Patty's thoughts were interrupted by someone breaking the window. Patty was surprised to see a dark figure that suddenly turned into a skeleton wearing a crown.

''I'm Lord of Skulls! The Fifth and Last Reinforcement!'' He said and activated his bone duel disk. ''And I'm here to duel a Duelist of Prophecy. Which one of you wants to duel?'' He asked impatiently.

Patty knew that Ruka was currently emotionally unstable, so she had to be the one to duel.

''I take your challenge. I have to prove that I'm useful.'' Patty said remembering last time she dueled one of the Reinforcements.

''Very well then…''

''Duel!''

Lord of Skulls LP: 4000

Patty's LP: 4000

''I start things off. I summon Plaguespreader Zombie in Defense Position.'' Lord of Skulls said and a small zombie appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie/Tuner Atk: 400 Def: 200 Level: 2

''Then I end my turn.'' He said simply.

Lord of Skulls Hand: 5

''_Why would he summon such a weak monster at the start?'' _Patty wondered. ''My turn. I summon Elecpecker in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and a bird appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 100 Level: 3

''And this monster can attack twice per turn, so now Elecpecker destroy Plaguespreader Zombie and attack his life points.'' Patty ordered. Bird shot two electric blasts, first one destroying Zombie and other hitting Lord of Skulls directly.

Lord of Skulls's LP: 3000

''Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Patty said smiling. She already had a nice lead.

Patty's Hand: 3

''Back to me. First I use Plaguespreader Zombie's effect from my graveyard. By returning 1 card from my hand to the top of my deck I can Special Summon Plaguespreader Zombie from the grave. Now revive!'' Lord of Skulls said and the same zombie appeared again. ''Then I Normal Summon The Lady in Wight.'' Lord of Skulls said and a skeleton sitting on a chair appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 0 Def: 2200 Level: 3

''Finally I activate a Spell Card One for One! Now I discard one monster from my hand to special summon one level 1 monster from my hand or deck. I choose to discard my Wightmare and Special Summon the monster that I returned to the top of my deck, Skull Servant.'' Lord of Skulls said and a small skeleton with a purple cloak appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Skull Servant? Someone actually uses that card?'' Patty asked surprised. Lord of Skulls looked offended by this.

''How dare you! Skull Servant is very powerful card! But now I tune my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level 3 The Lady in Wight and my Level 1 Skull Servant! Born as a Fiend, it's now an undead commander of Zombies! Use your lighting to destroy the enemy! Synchro Summon! Be revived, Archfiend Zombie-Skull!'' Lord of Skulls yelled and from three monsters came a much bigger Zombie.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 2500 Def: 1200 Level: 6

''Now my Archfiend destroy Elecpecker with Dark Lighting!'' Lord of Skulls said and Zombie-Skull created lighting from its hand and fired it towards the bird destroying it instantly.

Patty's LP: 2500

''I activate my Trap Card, Electhunder! This card can only be activated when an Elec monster is destroyed in battle. Now I can destroy one monster you control and inflict 1000 points of damage.'' Patty said smiling. Trap card flashed and fired a big thunder towards the Zombie. It however just used its hand to block the thunder.

''Fool! As long as Archfiend Zombie-Skull exists on my side of the field, Zombie-Type monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.'' Lord of Skulls said smirking evilly.

''Since the destruction was unsuccessfully no damage is inflicted.'' Patty said sadly.

''Then I activate two Continuous Spell cards, Veil of Darkness and Pride of The Weak. After that I end my turn.'' Lord of Skulls said.

Lord of Skulls's Hand: 0

''It's my turn then! First I activate Continuous Trap card Elecannon! Now once per turn when a level 4 or lower Thunder-Type monster is summoned you lose 600 Lifepoints. And speaking of which, I summon Elecdragonfly in Defense Mode.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 900 Def: 100 Level: 2

''Now since Thunder-Type monster was summoned Elecannon's effect activates! Now you lose 600 Lifepoints.'' Patty said and cannon fired an electrical blast that hit Lord of Skulls.

Lord of Skulls's: 2400

''That's all then.'' Patty finished, but smiled afterwards. _''With Elecannon I can slowly burn all his Lifepoints away.'' _Patty thought.

Patty's Hand: 3

''My turn and I immediately activate the effect of my Veil of Darkness. You see as long as this card remains in play if I draw a Dark Attribute monster I can reveal it to you, discard it and draw a new card. The card I drew was Skull Servant.'' Lord of Skulls said and send it to grave and drew new card.

''Another Skull Servant?'' Patty asked confused and once again Lord of Skulls looked angry.

''You're mocking my deck again! I activate Pot of Greed! Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoonto destroy your Elecannon.'' A cyclone appeared and destroyed the cannon causing Patty to frown. ''But the real trouble starts now! I summon my Ace monster, King of the Skull Servants!'' Lord of Skulls said evilly and to the field appeared a Skull Servant, but this one looked more menacing than the normal ones.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: ? Def: 0 Level: 1

Patty was worried for a second, but then got confused. ''Mind explaining the attack points?'' She asked.

''With pleasure! King of the Skull Servants gains 1000 Attack Points for each Skull Servant in my grave. And currently there's a total of 4.'' Lord of Skulls said and King's Attack Points rose to 4000.

''But wait! Isn't there only 2 Skull Servants in your grave?'' Patty asked once again confused.

''Silly girl! Monsters The Lady in Wight and Wightmare are treated as Skull Servants when they're in the grave. But enough about that, now King of Skull Servants, destroy that Elecdragonfly!'' Lord of Skulls commanded and King jumped to the air and shot a stream of dark energy that demolished the small monster.

''When Elecdragonfly is destroyed I can Special Summon 1 Elec monster from my deck and I choose another Elecdragonfly.'' Patty said and another dragonfly appeared.

''Nice card. Now allow me to introduce my own! I activate the effect of the Continuous Spell Pride of the Weak! Since I don't have any cards in my hand and a level 2 or lower monster destroyed a monster in battle I'm allowed to draw two cards. Now Archfiend Zombie-Skull destroy that new Elecdragonfly!'' Archfiend shot a black thunder that destroyed the monster

''With Elecdragonfly's effect I can Special Summon Elecpheasant from my deck.'' Patty said and an electrical bird appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 800 Level: 4

''I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.'' Lord of Skulls said satisfied.

Lord of Skulls's Hand: 1

''Draw! First I summon a Tuner monster, Eleckiwi.'' Patty said and a chicken-like monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 600 Def: 100 Level: 3

''Now I activate Elecboost. When this card is activated I can choose one Elec monster on the field. Its effects are negated, but its level is raised by 1. With that I tune my Level 4 Elecpheasant with my now level 4 Eleckiwi. Force of Thunder like no other will be released. Lighting clouds gather around this majestic beast. Synchro Summon! Be born, Elecdragon!'' Patty said and a bright yellow dragon appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''When this card is Synchro Summoned I can draw two cards. And one of them is Elecube which I activate right away. When this card is equipped to a monster it gains 100 Attack Points for each Thunder-Type monster in my grave, but that doesn't matter since I immediately send it to grave to activate its other effect. It gives my Elecdragon 1000 more points permanently.'' Patty said smiling as Elecdragon's attack rose to 3400.

Ruka was watching the match with slightly opened eyes. She was trying to keep the tears away so she could observe the scene.

''Now Elecdragon destroy Archfiend Zombie-Skull! Thunder Blast!'' Patty yelled out and Elecdragon shot a huge thunder towards the zombie instantly destroying it.

Lord of Skulls's LP: 1500

''And when Elecdragon deals Battle Damage you lose extra 600 Lifepoints.'' Patty said and Elecdragon shot a smaller thunder that hit Lord of Skulls.

Lord of Skulls's LP: 900

''Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Patty said. Ruka was silently cheering for her and from the field you could easily see that Patty was in lead.

Patty's Hand: 2

''My turn! I summon Zombie Master in Attack Mode.'' Lord of Skulls said and another bony skeleton appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1800 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Then I use its effect. By discarding 1 monster from my hand I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster from either grave. I discard another Wightmare to Special Summon The Lady in Wight in Defense Mode.'' Lord of Skulls said and once again a skeleton sitting on a chair appeared. ''Now I destroy your Elecdragon with King of Skull Servants.'' Lord of Skulls ordered.

''I activate Mirror Force! Now all your attack position monsters are destroyed.'' Patty said smiling as a protective barrier surrounded Elecdragon. It reflected the attack, but to Patty's surprise only Zombie Master was destroyed and King of Skull Servants attacked again and destroyed the target.

Patty's LP: 900

''What just happened?'' Patty asked confused.

''As long as The Lady in Wight stays on the field you can't destroy any other Level 3 or lower Zombie monsters by card effects. Also since once again I held no cards in my hand I can draw 2 cards thanks to the Pride of the Weak.'' Lord of skulls said smirking widely.

''In that case I activate my other Trap Card, Elecnet! This card can only be activated when an Elec monster is destroyed. Now I can choose one monster on the field and that monster cannot attack as long as it stays on the field.'' Patty said and from the card shot out an electrical net.

''Sorry, but I have a Counter Trap Card, Tutan's Mask! This card negates a card effect that targets 1 Zombie-Type monster on the field and destroys it.'' A mask appeared and its eyes turned purple and it halted the net and destroyed it. ''I then place 1 card face-down and end.''

Lord of Skulls's Hand: 1

Patty was panting for breath. _''This duel is starting to get dangerous. I have to finish it fast!'' _

''I can't believe we're going to be expelled.'' Tenpei said shocked.

''Me neither. But we can't tell anyone and I just heard from Yusei that Aki got send to the hospital.'' Rua said sadly. They then heard an explosion nearby. When they looked around they noticed it came from Obelisk Girls Dorm.

''Could that be..?'' Tenpei wondered.

''Let's go check it out!'' Rua said and sprinted off, Tenpei quickly following him.

''My turn! I summon Elecgiraffe in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and familiar yellow giraffe appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1200 Def: 100 Level: 4

''And thanks to its effect it can attack you directly. Go and finish this duel!'' Patty said and Elecgiraffe shot a yellow beam towards Lord of Skulls.

''Sorry, but I'm not out of tricks yet! I activate Continuous Trap card, Sprit Barrier. Now as long as I control a monster I can't take Battle Damage.'' Lord of Skulls said and a red barrier surrounded him and stopped Elecgiraffe's attack on its tracks.

''In that case I just place this face-down.'' Patty said sadly and ended her turn.

Patty's Hand: 1

''I start my turn, by activating the effect of the Continuous Spell Card, Veil of Darkness. I can reveal The Lady in Wight I drew and draw a new card.'' Lord of Skulls said and King of Skull Servants Attack Points rose to 5000. ''Then I enter my Battle Phase…''

''I play Threating Roar! This card prevents you from attacking this turn.'' Patty said. Lord of Skulls frowned slightly.

''I just end my turn then.'' He said and at that moment the door busted open to reveal Rua and Tenpei.

Lord of Skulls's Hand: 2

''Rua!'' Patty exclaimed happily once she saw her boyfriend. Rua noticed her and smiled, but his smile dimmed when he noticed what she was doing.

''Who are you dueling with?'' Rua asked suspiciously. Lord of Skulls turned at him.

''I'm Lord of Skulls, last of the Five Reinforcements! Now stop bothering and let us finish this duel! It was your move.'' Lord of Skulls yelled impatiently. Rua then ran to Patty's side, while Tenpei noticed something moving on the bed. On closer inspection he noticed it was Ruka.

''Ruka? Wait a minute have you been crying?'' Tenpei asked worried when he noticed that Ruka's eyes were red.

''I'm fine. We should cheer Patty on.'' Ruka said changing the subject.

''_Can I really win this? I'm facing off against a monster with 5000 Attack Points and it is also indestructible by card effects.'' _Patty thought nervously.

''Patty you can do this!'' Rua said cheering her on and Patty looked at him surprised. ''I know you're strong enough to win this!'' Rua said and smiled. Patty smiled back.

''My turn! I play Pot of Greed! Then I Normal Summon Electoad.'' Patty said and an electrical frog appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 700 Def: 200 Level: 2

''When Electoad is summoned I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Elec monster from my hand and I choose Elecberyx.'' Patty said and a small electrical fish appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 0 Level: 3

''Then I Set a face-down and end my turn.'' Patty said smiling. With her face-down card she can win this.

Patty's Hand: 0

''My turn and I activate Double Summon so I can summon two monsters this turn. I summon two more King of Skull Servants.'' Lord of Skulls said and laughed as two more Kings appeared to his side of the field, both of their Attack Points at 5000. ''Let's see can you handle this! First King of Skull Servants attack!'' Lord of Skulls commanded and the monster destroyed its target easily. The effect of Pride of The Weak activated again.

''Oh no! If all these attacks succeed Patty's field will be empty again.'' Tenpei said worried.

''Now second and third King of Skull Servants destroy those two other Elec monsters.'' Lord of Skulls said and two king's attacks succeeded causing him to smile. ''Then I end…'' He was going to say, but then he noticed Patty had Trap card open.

''I activate Elecounter-Blast! I can only activate this card during a turn when three Elec monsters with different levels were destroyed. Now I can remove from play all monsters you control and inflict damage equal to their combined original attack points.'' Patty said smiling widely as bright light appeared and took away all the skeletons on the field. However Lord of Skulls Lifepoints didn't decrease.

''Did you forget that your card inflicts original attack points as damage? All my monster's original attack points were 0 so I take no damage. Now you have no cards on the field or in your hand, while I have two cards in my hand, both monsters. So unless you draw something good…you're done for!'' Lord of Skulls said with a wicked smirk. ''Turn End!''

Lord of Skulls's Hand: 2

Patty nervously looked at the top of her deck. _''What if I draw a wrong card?'' _She was nervous, but then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She smiled as soon as she realized it was Rua's.

''It's my…turn!'' Patty yelled out and took the top card of her deck. She looked at it and smiled. ''I activate Monster Reborn! Now I can Special Summon one monster from either graveyard and I choose my Elecdragon!'' Patty said and her familiar dragon appeared.

''No way!'' Lord of Skulls said shocked.

''Yes way! Now Elecdragon finish him off…Heaven's Thunder!'' Patty commanded and huge thunder came from above and hit Lord of Skulls directly.

Lord of Skulls's LP: 0

''You did it Patty!'' Rua said and hugged his girlfriend. As a reward he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then focused his attention on Lord of Skulls who had turned into a shadowy figure again.

''Defeating me held no purpose. I don't even know why I was created.'' He said sounding somewhat sad.

''You seriously don't know?'' Rua asked.

''No. Twila just gave me orders and told me to duel. Nothing else, expect for this. To disappear into nothingness…that's Reinforcements destiny.'' As soon as he said that he disappeared, but from his face you could see that he didn't know he was going to disappear.

''I kind of feel bad for them. They were simply used as weapons. Even if they weren't human beings they still should had a meaning.'' Rua said clenching his fist. For the first time he looked around the room and noticed Ruka lying on the bed with her face red. ''Ruka! What's wrong?'' Rua asked worried.

''It's better if I tell. Ruka had an argument with Sly which apparently led to Ruka crying.'' Patty explained simply. This caused Rua to get even angrier.

''Sly! I will get you!'' Rua said and started to run from the room only to be held back.

''The visiting hours ended already. Why don't we call it a day and you can have your revenge thing tomorrow?'' Patty suggested. Rua after a while agreed and he along with Tenpei headed to their rooms.

''Ruka…It will be okay.'' Patty said.

''I hope so.'' She said before trying to get sleep. Unfortunately for her every dream had one certain boy in it.

Sly was once again lying on the hospital bed, though the nurses said he can leave tomorrow evening. However his body didn't hurt anymore, but his heart did. _''I guess I really messed up this time…I don't get Ruka. One minute she's happy, but then she goes sad all of the sudden. I don't even still fully understand what was so bad about it. One thing's for sure. I hurt her feelings and now I feel bad. I guess maybe…I love her.''_

Sunlight peeked through the window curtains of Rua's and Tenpei's room. Actually no it didn't. There was no sunlight peeking through. Tenpei who had just gotten up found this odd and headed outside. Once he was outside he gasped and immediately went back inside.

''Rua! Rua wake up!'' Tenpei yelled. Rua groggily opened his eyes.

''What…now?'' He asked tiredly.

''Come outside!'' Tenpei said and ran back outside. Rua slowly followed him.

''Okay what's the big…'' Rua's sentence dropped short and he widened his eyes. Instead of seeing bright blue sky he was a black sky. When he looked further he noticed that it wasn't sky. It was some kind of a barrier.

''And look over there!'' Tenpei said and pointed at some boys who were trying to break the barrier. It was however futile as the barrier was strong.

''What's going on here?'' Rua asked confused.

''So the Battle Seal Phase was a success…'' Lunar said with a slight smirk.

''As long as that stays no one is able to leave or enter Duel Academy until our plan is done.'' Twila said with a smirk as well.

…..

Me: ''Yawns'' I shouldn't be up writing this late.

Kozaky: Tell me about it. It's 1:30. On a school night!

Me: Yeah I should go to sleep. But first ''Yawns louder'' the pre…view. ''Falls asleep''

Rua: What the meant was…Preview!

''Even if you can't leave the school area you're still expelled which means you can't attend to any School's business, including Lunch!

''There must be a way to fix this!''

''If you beat me in this duel…I let you do anything you want.''

''Tenpei you must handle this. I need to go talk to Sly.''

''Let's see can you win…my Choice Deck!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Hard Decisions! Secrets Revealed!

''Why did you say that…if you really love my sister?''

Kozaky: Since Gyaradosmaster went asleep I guess I have to this. Prepare for another archetype I created in the next chapter. It's called Choice Archetype. You can already guess a little from the name what's it's about. I wonder if I do this right…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	21. Hard Decisions! Secrets Revealed!

Me: New Day, New Chapter! Also at the end of this chapter there's a small note.

Ruka: ''Sobbing''

Me: Wow! She's still crying about that?

Patty: You should know that woman's heart is very delicate.

Me: ''Looks at Patty confused''

Stardust Dragon: That strangely reminds me of a scene in the movie Gnomeo and Juliet where Juliet was all like: I´m NOT delicate! *kicks a rose* That movie was so awesome. I just watched it today and I wanna see it again. The movie gave me a sudden urge to buy Garden gnomes. I wonder why…

Patty: Let's just do the disclaimer.

Me: I will never understand women. Well whatever…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, but me and Kozaky own all made up archetypes in this story.

Kozaky: Enjoy!

…..

''Why do all my dreams include him?'' Ruka wondered sadly as she woke up even if she didn't want to. She would have wanted to stay in bed.

''Include who?'' Patty asked who had appeared from the shower and was drying her hair.

''Sly.'' Ruka answered looking down. Patty looked at her with sympathy and sat down next to her.

''I know it's tough, but I'm sure Rua can knock some sense to him. I hope so.'' Patty said putting her arm on her shoulder.

''Let's hope so.'' Ruka said and stood up and went to the balcony. She gasped once she looked up. ''Patty! Come here!'' She yelled. Patty quickly ran to her.

''What is…OMG! What's that?'' Patty said noticing the sky. Rua and Tenpei also noticed that the sky was black and eventually saw that there was some kind of barrier.

''Don't know. I wonder if it's related to Chaos Commanders.'' Ruka said and at that moment the door was opened to reveal their teacher.

''Principal wants to see you two and Tenpei and Rua.'' Teacher said and waited for them to change outside the door. Once they came out they walked to Ra Yellow dorm. ''Rua and Tenpei. The Principal wants to see you two.'' Teacher said once she noticed the two boys. They quickly followed her and they headed to the principal's room.

''I wonder what he wants to talk with us about.'' Rua said to Tenpei.

''Dunno, but I'm guessing it has something to do with this black barrier.'' Tenpei said looking around. They soon arrived to the Principal's room. The teacher knocked on the door.

''Enter!'' Voice said sternly. They entered to find principal looking out from the window with a frown.

''I brought them sir.'' Teacher said catching his attention.

''Good. You may leave.'' He said motioning with his hand that she can leave. She nodded and looked at the group one more time before leaving. Principal then turned to look at them.

''I've got a feeling that you know what that black barrier is.'' Principal said staring at them.

''Actually we don't.'' Ruka admitted. Principal looked at her shocked.

''Really? Well then to another matter…Do you want to tell what's going on now?'' Principal asked hardening his glare.

''I'm sorry…but we still can't tell that.'' Tenpei said looking sorry. Principal sighed loudly.

''In that case…you're expelled.'' Principal (Okay whatever…we will call him Harry from now on) said. Group looked at him confused.

''But no one can leave the academy. What's the point of expelling us?'' Ruka asked. Harry then stood up and put his arms behind his back.

''It's simple really. Even if you can't leave the school grounds I can still expel you. This means that you can't attend you any of school's activities including lunch nor can you go to your dorms. Basically this means you can't go anywhere.'' Principal said shocking the group.

''Please! Isn't there any other to solve this?'' Patty pleaded. Principal sighed again, but then smiled slightly.

''Well this is Duel Academy so everything should be solved by dueling.'' Principal said and opened one of the drawers and took a deck out. ''If one of you beats me in a duel I won't expel you and you can do what you want. However if you lose…you won't do anything.'' Principal explained. Group looked at each other and then all nodded.

''That's fine with us.'' Rua said.

''It's settled then. Which one of you will duel me?'' Principal asked causing them to think for a while. They scooted closer to each other so principal wouldn't hear them.

''I suggest Tenpei. After all I'm still little tired from my duel with Lord of Skulls, Ruka…no offense, but you're just too emotionally unstable to duel now and Rua didn't you say that you wanted to talk with Sly.'' Patty said. Others agreed to the plan.

''I will duel you.'' Tenpei declared. Harry nodded and smiled.

''Very well then. Let's go to the dueling field.'' He said and left the room others following him.

''I go to Sly now. I see you guys later!'' Rua said and ran off to the opposite direction.

''Bye Rua!'' Patty yelled after him and then followed others to the duel field. There weren't any people there as most of them were outside wondering what the black barrier was.

''So Tenpei? Are you ready to face my Choice Deck?'' Harry asked. Tenpei looked at him little confused.

''Choice? What kind of deck is that?'' He asked confused.

''You'll see very soon. Are you ready?'' He asked again and Tenpei nodded. Ruka and Patty went to the side of the duel arena.

''Duel!''

Harry's LP: 4000

Tenpei's LP: 4000

Rua had just arrived to the hospital. It seemed that despite of that weird barrier everything was normal. He entered and was greeted by a nurse.

''Hello little boy. Are you here to see someone?'' Nurse asked kindly.

''Yes. I'm here to see Sly.'' Rua asked. Nurse's smile dimmed a little.

''I'm very sorry, but Sly said that he doesn't want to see anyone.'' Nurse said apologetically. Rua was angry at this.

''I don't care! I'm going to see him!'' Rua said and ran past the nurse. ''_Room 31…Room 31'' _Rua thought.

''Stop!'' Nurse said and ran after him. Luckily for Rua he found the room and even luckier for him it could be locked. He quickly entered the room and locked it. He ignored the nurse that was banging on the door.

''Rua? What are you doing here?'' Sly asked confused. He was sitting on his bed. Rua didn't answer his question, but went close to him and grabbed his shirt and put him face-to face with him. ''What are you doing?''

''You hurt my sister! Why?'' Rua yelled out. Sly looked back with a mixture of shock and guilt.

''I take the first turn! I start by summoning Choice Crystal in Defense Mode.'' Harry said and a floating skull appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock/Tuner Atk: 1000 Def: 500 Level: 2

''When Choice Crystal is summoned its effect activates. Now you can choose from two effects. You can either take 1000 points of damage and destroy this card or gain 500 Lifepoints and let me special summon another Choice Crystal from my hand or deck. Which one?'' Harry asked. Tenpei was surprised by the monster's effect.

''In that case…I choose the first effect.'' Tenpei said. As soon as he said that the crystal moved to Tenpei's side of the field and self-destructed there.

Tenpei's LP: 3000

''I place one card face-down and end my turn.'' Harry said with a slight smile.

Harry's Hand: 4

''Okay then it's my turn! I summon Ritua Beast in Attack Mode.'' Tenpei said and a green monster with a necklace appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Beast Atk: 1500 Def: 1300 Level: 4

''Now I attack you directly with Ritua Beast.'' Tenpei said and the monster advanced towards Harry.

''I activate my Trap Card, Half Summon! This card halves the damage I get from this battle and after damage calculation I can Special Summon a monster from my deck with less than or equal Attack Points.'' Harry said. The attack still succeeded.

Harry's LP: 3250

''Thanks to Half Summon I can Special Summon Choice Golem in Defense Mode.'' Harry said and a floating golem appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock Atk: 500 Def: 2000 Level: 4

''Now for its effect. Like Choice Crystal when this card is summoned you get to choose from two effects. You can take 500 points of damage and return this card to my hand or gain 500 Lifepoints and add 500 points to this card Defense Points.'' Harry said.

''This time I choose the second effect.'' Tenpei said. Immediately Golem hardened and it shot a white light towards Tenpei. (Why did that sound so wrong?)

Tenpei's LP: 3500

''I place one card face-down as well and end my turn.'' Tenpei said. _''His deck sure is a strange one.'' _

Tenpei's Hand: 4

''I draw! Next I activate a Continuous Spell Card, Coin of Choice. Now when a Choice Monster is summoned I can flip a coin and call heads or tails. If I call it right I can choose what effect of a Choice monster activates. However you still take or gain all points from the effects. Speaking of Choice monsters I tribute Choice Golem to summon Choice Keeper.'' Harry said and a floating warrior with a staff appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 5

''Now I activate Coin of Choice's effect. I call Heads!'' Harry said and flipped a coin. After it landed he saw that it was Heads. ''I was right. So I can choose either effect. First you take 1000 points of damage and this card changes to Defense Position or you gain 1000 Lifepoints and this card can attack twice per every Battle Phase. I choose the second effect.'' Harry said and Keeper raised its staff and whirled it in the air before shooting a ray of light towards Tenpei.

Tenpei's LP: 4500

''Now Choice Keeper attack Ritua Beast.'' Harry commanded and it threw its staff towards the beast destroying it. ''Then I attack you directly.'' Harry said and once again the attack succeeded.

Tenpei's LP: 2400

''Then I set three cards face-down and end my turn.'' Harry said smiling a little.

Harry's Hand: 0

''Back to me. I summon Ritua Abyss.'' Tenpei said and a small shark appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Fish Atk: 800 Def: 400 Level: 2

''When this card is summoned I can add 1 Ritua monster with 1000 or less Defense from my deck to my hand. I choose Ritua Emilia. Then I activate Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua. By tributing my level 2 Ritua Abyss from my field and my level 4 Ritua Emilia from my hand I can Ritual Summon Eviritua Gustkrake.'' Tenpei said and a human on an octopus appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2400 Def: 1000 Level: 6

''Normally its effect would activate when summoned, but since you have no cards in your hand it doesn't activate. But that's not the point. Now I destroy your Choice Keeper with my Eviritua Gustkrake.'' Tenpei said and his monster shot a blast of water.

''I activate my Trap Card, To Go or Not To! I can only activate this card when a Choice monster is being attacked. Now you can either negate the attack and return Choice Keeper to my hand or make the attack a direct attack with half of its Attack Points. Choose away!'' Harry said smirking a little.

''I make the attack direct attack.'' Tenpei said. Keeper dodged the water blast and it hit Harry instead.

Harry's LP: 2050

''Then I end my turn.'' Tenpei said.

Tenpei's Hand: 2

''I draw! First I activate my set card another Continuous Spell Card, Unwanted Choice! This lets me negate the effect of a Choice Monster and draw 1 card! Then I Normal Summon Choice Inventor.'' Harry said and a floating technician appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 1600 Level: 3

''This card effect would activate, but I activate the effect of Unwanted Choice.'' Harry said and drew a new card. ''Now I tune my level 3 Choice Inventor with my level 5 Choice Keeper. A precious treasure found in land of darkness! Its forbidden power will be released! Synchro Summon! Appear, Choice Jewel!'' Harry said and a huge diamond with eyes appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 8

''What are you talking about?'' Sly asked from him like he had no idea what he was talking about. Rua just tightened his grip on his shirt.

''Apparently Ruka went to talk with you and you two had an argument and now Ruka is sadder than ever!'' Rua yelled at his face.

''Ruka's sad? But I didn't say anything bad…I think. I just said that we're just friends and that kiss didn't mean anything.'' Sly said. When Rua heard this he let out a surprised gasp.

''What Kiss!'' Rua questioned angrily. Sly for once had a scared look on his face.

''Well…when I was in the hospital and Ruka stayed over…one of the Chaos Commander's helpers appeared. Ruka was sleeping and to wake her up I kind of kissed her.'' Sly said. He wasn't surprised to see that Rua was seething in anger.

''You…Kissed…My…Sister!'' Rua said angrily shaking him.

''Thanks to the effect of my Coin of Choice I call Tails.'' Harry said and flipped the coin again. He was once again correct. ''Now I can either choose that you gain 1000 Lifepoints and this card gains 3000 Defense Points or that you gain 1500 Lifepoints and this card gains 3000 Attack Points. I choose the second effect.'' Harry said and Choice Jewel grew in size and Tenpei's Lifepoints increased again.

Tenpei's LP: 3800

''Now Choice Jewel destroy that Eviritua Gustkrake.'' Harry said and Jewel shot two lasers from its eyes.

''I activate my Trap Card, Poseidon Waves! This card lets me negate your attack and since I control an Aqua-Type monster you also lose 800 Lifepoints.'' Tenpei said. Huge wave stopped Jewel's lasers.

Harry's LP: 1250

''Luckily I was prepared for that, I activate my set card, Quick-Play Spell card Double Up Chance!'' Harry said and revealed his face-down.

''Double Up Chance? I have never heard of such card.'' Ruka said.

''Me neither. It's possibly he has many cards we don't know about.'' Patty said slightly worried about Tenpei.

''Double Up Chance can only be activated when my monster's attack is negated. Now I can attack again and during the damage step, my monster's attack points will be doubled.'' Harry said and Choice Jewel shot its lasers again.

''Doubled? That means 6000 Attack Points!'' Tenpei exclaimed shocked and watched with widened eyes as his monster was destroyed.

Tenpei's LP: 200

''I place this face-down and end my turn.'' Harry said. ''You see Tenpei? This is the power of the Choice deck!''

Harry's Hand: 0

''My…turn!'' _''Yes! I got it!'' _''I activate a Ritual Spell Card, Ritua's Inherited Forbidden Secret Arts! This card lets me Ritual Summon a Ritua Ritual monster…using your monster!'' Tenpei said shocking Harry.

''Wait…what?'' Harry said shocked as the info sunk in.

''I tribute your Level 8 Choice Jewel…to Ritual Summon my Eviritua Soul Ogre!'' Tenpei said. Choice Jewel disappeared with a flash and to Tenpei's side of the field appeared a huge water creature.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2800 Def: 2800 Level: 8

''Yes! Now Tenpei can win this!'' Patty exclaimed happily. Her happiness was however short-lived when Tenpei started to speak again.

''Unfortunately the monster summoned by Ritua's Inherited Forbidden Secret Arts has its Attack Points cut in half and I can't conduct my Battle Phase during this turn. So I just place this face-down and end my turn.'' Tenpei said.

Tenpei's Hand: 0

''Yes…I kissed Ruka.'' Sly said his face turning red. Rua due to the fact that he was so close to him noticed this.

''So basically…You kissed my sister and then said that it meant nothing!'' Rua yelled again.

''Yes.'' Sly answered looking down.

''Why did you say that…if you really like my sister?'' Rua questioned his voice turning little calmer. Sly looked at him with widened eyes.

''What? I don't like Ruka!'' Sly denied his face turning red. Rua smirked a little.

''Really? Then why is your face red?'' Rua said. He finally had Sly in a corner and he was loving it.

''Well…that's because.'' Sly tried to say. He cursed himself for not having a comeback. He then sighed. ''Fine…I really like Ruka.'' Sly admitted not daring to look at Rua.

''It's time to finish this! I activate my trap card, Reckless Greed! Now I can draw 2 cards, but I have to skip my next two Draw Phases. Then I Normal Summon Choice Assistant!'' Harry said and a floating magician appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock Atk: 1600 Def: 1600 Level: 4

''Now I activate Coin of Choice's effect. I call Tails again!'' Harry said and once again flipped the coin. This time however he was wrong. ''In that case you can either gain 1000 Lifepoints and let me Special Summon 1 level 6 or lower Choice monster from my hand or deck or you can take 1000 Points of damage and Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your grave or hand. I think it's clear which effect you choose.'' Harry said smirking.

''I choose the first effect.'' Tenpei said. He really didn't have any other choice.

''Perfect! With it I Special Summon another Choice Assistant.'' Harry said and another magician appeared.

Tenpei's LP: 1200

''Then I use Unwanted Choice's effect. I can negate the effect of my Choice Assistant and draw 1 card. Now I activate Double Summon! This card lets me summon another monster this turn and I choose to tribute both of my Choice Assistants to summon Choice Pharaoh!'' Harry said and two magicians disappeared. On their place now stood a floating pharaoh with two golden swords.

Attr: Wind Type: Rock Atk: 2800 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''Now Coin of Choice's effect activates. I call Heads!'' Harry said and flipped the coin for the fourth time. He was once again correct. ''Now you either take 1000 Points of damage and this card can attack twice during this turn or you gain 500 Lifepoints and I can remove from play one Choice monster from my grave and this card gains either of its effects. I choose the second one.'' Harry said and Choice Pharaoh started to glow purple.

Tenpei's LP: 1700

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Ruka said worried.

''Me too. Let's hope that Tenpei is prepared.'' Patty said.

''With Choice Pharaoh's effect I remove from play Choice Jewel and I choose its second effect. This means Choice Pharaoh gains 3000 Attack Points and you gain 1500 Lifepoints.'' Harry said and Choice Pharaoh grew in size and once again Tenpei's Lifepoints increased.

Tenpei's LP: 3200

''Now Choice Pharaoh…destroy Eviritua Soul Ogre and finish this duel! Twin Sword Punishment!'' Harry said and Choice Pharaoh twirled its swords around before rushing in for an attack.

''I play my final trap card, Dimension Wall! This Trap Card transfers all Battle Damage to you.'' Tenpei said smirking. Harry looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

''I knew you could beat me…You guys are my strongest students.'' Harry said. Barrier appeared before Soul Ogre and it reflected Choice Pharaoh's attack towards Harry.

Harry's LP: 0

When Sly looked back at Rua he was surprised that he didn't look that angry.

''Well that sure took a long time!'' Rua said smiling a little. Sly looked back at him confused.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''Well I have been noticing that you act little strangely around Ruka so I was suspecting that you like her and now I know I'm right. However...'' Rua said and punched him to the face. ''You still get that for hurting my sister.'' Rua said.

''I really hate you.'' Sly said rubbing his face.

''I know. Now all that's left is that you apologize to Ruka.'' Rua said.

''I´ll try…By the way what happened about us getting expelled?'' Sly asked.

''Well Tenpei is taking care of that…just out of curiosity when will you be released from here?'' Rua asked.

''This evening…if that punch doesn't affect it.'' Sly said with a slight smirk. Rua just let out a small laugh.

''That's good. Since if you haven't noticed…full moon appears tomorrow night.'' Rua said. Sly nodded remembering it.

''Yeah…The End said that he will appear then.'' Sly said looking out from the window.

''Tenpei! You did it!'' Patty yelled and ran to him and gave him a quick hug, Ruka did the same. Tenpei thanked in his mind that neither Rua nor Sly were there.

''It was tough though.'' Tenpei said. Harry then approached them.

''Good duel Tenpei. I'm glad I got to duel you.'' Harry said and extended his hand for a handshake. Tenpei did the same and they shook hands.

''Thank you sir. So…about us getting expelled…'' Tenpei started nervously.

''Don't worry about it. All of you five are free to do what you want.'' Harry said causing three of them to cheer loudly.

''Thank you very much!'' Ruka said happily.

''No problem. Now I must attend to other business.'' Harry said and left the arena.

''So…it looks like they are not getting expelled.'' Lunar said letting out a small sigh of relief. If they would've been expelled their plans would have failed.

''That was obvious…Have you seen Shado?'' Twila asked noticing that the second Chaos Commander wasn't there.

''I think he went to training room to talk with his girlfriend.'' Lunar said and snickered.

''Stop saying that. You know as well as I do…that Shado can't possibly love someone.'' Twila said. Lunar looked down and remembered that day.

''I attack directly with Machine King's Prototype!'' Suzy said and the attack succeeded and demolished rest of her opponent's Lifepoints. ''How did I do Master Shado?'' Suzy asked with a slight smile.

''You did very well. I know I'm not supposed to say this, but…would you like to test your skills for real?'' Shado asked. Suzy looked at him surprised.

''Do you mean that…'' Suzy said happily.

''Yes. You can go and challenge Machine Guy for a duel.'' Shado said with a little smirk. Suzy squealed and hugged Shado out of happiness.

''Thank you Master Shado! Thank you so much!'' Suzy said happily. Shado coughed which caused Suzy to let go of him. ''I'm sorry Master Shado!'' Suzy said. For some reason her face was little red. Shado looked back with a blank expression.

''Don't worry about it. But remember that no matter if you win or lose…you'll return to me…I mean here. That you return here!'' Shado said and looked away. Suzy looked at him confused but then smiled.

''Anyway…thank you again Master Shado!'' Suzy said and ran off. Shado stared after her.

''_That female…ARGH! I need to get my head straight!'' _Shado thought before leaving back to Twila and Lunar.

…..

Me: Wow! I'm done with this now!

Kozaky: What do you mean? You didn't even use all of the Choice cards.

Me: Well Excuse me Princess! I just couldn't fit them all.

Stardust Dragon: *insert something random here like the fact that I just beat the Elite Four and N in Pokemon Black* Let´s catch em all guys. I wish there was a gnome pokemon. I really want one for some reason…

Kozaky: By the way about Suzy…

Me: No! Not yet J…

Kozaky: You can't reveal **my **name in public.

Me: Of course I can't….Anyway the preview!

''Suzy! You're back!''

''Yes I'm back…back to defeat you! For Master Shado!''

''I guess I have to beat you to release you from their brainwashing!''

''Go away from her Sly! Didn't you hurt her enough already?''

''What! You let her out!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Suzy Returns! Surprising Revelations!

''I'm really sorry…Ruka''

Me: Okay…I here's the note that I wrote for couple reasons. I don't think I can update this story for a while! Now you're probably wondering why is that. Well the reason is simple. I have couple tests coming up and I really have to read a lot for them, so I can't work on this. And one of those tests just happens to be French! (Yes I read French!) French is extremely hard subject to me so I have to focus in it a lot. So I'm really sorry, but no updates for a while! Well anyway…Review! Now to have Sly and Ruka make up without them confessing their feelings.

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: The Big Saturn!


	22. Suzy's Revenge! Surprising Revelations!

Whatever! I'm fixing this story by myself. My sister is just so lazy.

Ruka: ''Runs in.'' Sorry I'm late! ''Sees Gyaradosmaster chasing Rua'' What happened?

Tenpei: Gyaradosmaster got a little angry at one scene in episode 152.

Me: Rua! Why did you blush when you saw Ruka? Were you thinking about Patty or something!

Rua: Let me explain!

Kozaky: Well they seem to be distracted so I will do the disclaimer. This fanboy here doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If he would…it would suck. (Unlike if I owned it.)

Me: Hey! I heard that! Anyway…enjoy! Come back here Rua!

…

''What? You let her out?'' Twila yelled angrily. Shado however remained calm.

''I don't see anything bad about it. She wanted to duel Machine Boy and I let her.'' Shado said and crossed his arms. Lunar snickered a little.

''I told you he liked her.'' Lunar said. Shado immediately glared at him angrily which caused Lunar to shut up. Twila let out a long sigh.

''You have to hope that this doesn't interrupt with The Master's plans. If it does…you know what happens.'' Twila said seriously. Shado nodded.

''I know.'' He said simply and left the room smirking.

Despite the barrier being there people tried to get along normally. The classes were still held and nothing really changed. Well anyway it was time that Sly got released from the hospital.

''Now be careful. We don't want you come here again.'' Nurse said smiling a little. Sly just smirked.

''I'll try.'' He answered. The whole gang was there aside from Ruka. She still couldn't face Sly after that incident in the hospital.

''We'll we're off then.'' Rua said and all of them left the hospital. Patty was going back to Obelisk Girls Dorm, but Sly stopped her.

''Patty! Can I…I come and talk to Ruka?'' Sly asked. Patty turned around and glared at him harshly. (Kozaky: Drama!)

''Why? Didn't you hurt her enough already?'' Patty asked coldly. Sly looked down. He knew it was true.

''Please…I want to apologize to her.'' Sly said in a pleading tone. He has never used that tone before. Patty softened her glare a little.

''Fine, but if you hurt her or make her cry I make sure you'll pay.'' Patty said threateningly and turned back around. Sly followed her.

''So…what should we do?'' Tenpei asked. ''The End won't appear until tomorrow night.'' Tenpei said. Rua was lost in thought.

''I don't know.'' After he said these words he noticed a figure. He thought it looked familiar. Without thinking anything else he ran after the figure.

''Rua!'' Tenpei yelled out and quickly followed him. They ran until they arrived to a cliff. Rua didn't recognize figure since it was wearing a dark cloak and a mask.

''Who are you?'' Rua demanded. ''Are you related to Chaos Commanders?'' He asked. Cloaked person laughed, strangely familiar girlish laugh.

''Don't you remember me…Rua?'' Figure asked. Both Tenpei's and Rua's eyes widened in surprise.

''No way…'' Tenpei said shocked.

''Suzy?'' Rua said equally shocked. Figure laughed again and removed her mask and cloak to reveal that she was indeed Suzy. She looked usual aside from a pitch-black duel disk and she was wearing clothing similar to what Obelisk Girls use only that it was black in color.

''I'm flattered that you remember me Rua.'' Suzy said mockingly.

''So…what's with the new look?'' Tenpei asked. Suzy laughed at the question.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm with the Chaos Commanders now.'' Suzy revealed causing Tenpei and Rua to get even more shocked.

''What?'' Both exclaimed surprised. Rua got over his shock first.

''What did they do? Did they brainwash you or something?'' Rua asked, but to his surprise (again) Suzy shook her head.

''I joined out of my free will. They didn't brainwash me. I'm loyal to Master Shado now'' Suzy said and then activated her duel disk. ''But that's enough talk. I came here to duel you and if I win you'll join me and become my boyfriend.'' Suzy said. Rua activated his duel disk in response.

''Fine, if that's what it takes to release you from their grasp.'' Rua said.

''Duel!''

Suzy's LP: 4000

Rua's LP: 4000

Patty and Sly had arrived back to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. Patty turned around and faced Sly when they arrived to front of Ruka's and Patty's room.

''Okay Sly. She's inside, but if you hurt her you have to answer to me.'' Patty said and unlocked the door. Sly nodded and nervously went inside.

''Is that you Patty?'' Shaky voiced asked. Sly noticed that the voice came from the bed. Lying on it was Ruka with her face on a pillow.

''No…it's me.'' Sly said. Ruka recognized the voice and looked up to see Sly. She immediately looked away.

''Go away Sly!'' Ruka yelled and pointed at the door. Sly however didn't obey her.

''I want to talk to you.'' Sly said trying to remain calm.

''But I don't want to talk with you.'' Ruka said and threw the pillow towards him.

''I start! First I activate a Spell Card, Cost Down. I discard one card to downgrade the levels of all monsters in my hand by two. But that's not all. I activate another spell card, Star Blast! By paying Lifepoints in multiplies of 500 I can reduce level of one monster in my hand by 1 for each 500 points I paid. I pay 1000 so the monster in my hand loses two levels.'' Suzy explained.

Suzy's LP: 3000

''Thanks to my Cost Down and Star Blast I can now summon this card without a sacrifice. Arrive, Perfect Machine King!'' Suzy said and a huge Machine monster appeared to the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2700 Def: 1500 Level: 8

''Then I place this face-down and end my turn.'' Suzy said smirking.

Suzy's Hand: 1

''Then it's my turn! First I activate a Spell Card, Morphtronic Accelerator. Now I can return 1 Morphtronic card from my hand to the deck, destroy one of your monsters and then draw 1 card. I think it's pretty obvious what I'm going to destroy.'' Rua said and pointed at Perfect Machine King. From the spell card was shot a blue beam.

''Sorry, but I activate my trap card, Roll Out! Now I can choose one Union Monster from the graveyard and equip it to one of my monsters. I choose Heavy Mech Support Platform.'' Suzy said. A small machine appeared to the field and quickly attached itself to Perfect Machine King.

''What's the point?'' Rua asked.

''The point is Support Platform's effect. When it's equipped to a monster if that monster would be destroyed I can destroy it instead.'' Suzy said and Support Platform released itself from Perfect Machine King and protected it from the card.

''_This is bad. Not only did she evade the destruction, but she also made me waste two cards. She has definitely improved.'' _Rua said sweating little. ''I summon Morphtronic Boarden in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and a skateboard appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 500 Def: 1800 Level: 3

''Thank you since Perfect Machine King gains 500 Attack Points from each other Machine-Type monster on the field.'' Suzy said and King's Attack Points rose to 3200.

''Don't care. I place a face-down and end my turn.'' Rua said.

Rua's Hand: 2

''Back to me! I activate Spell Card, Advance of the Machine King's Forces! This card allows me to Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Machine-Type monsters since I control a Machine King monster. I Special Summon two Machine King Prototypes.'' Suzy said and two robots sitting on thrones appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1600 Def: 1500 Level: 3

''Machine King Prototype gains 100 Attack Points from each other Machine-Type monster on the field. That means that both of my Prototypes have 1900 Attack Points and that my Perfect Machine King has 4200 Attack Points.'' Suzy said and laughed as she looked over her field.

''This looks bad.'' Tenpei said worried.

''Now my first Machine King Prototype destroy that Morphtronic Boarden.'' Suzy commanded. Her monster rose from its chair and destroyed Boarden. ''Now second Machine King Prototype attack Rua directly.'' Suzy said and her monster repeated what the previous did.

Rua's LP: 2200

''I really expected more from you Rua, but maybe it's better this way. You'll become my boyfriend now! Perfect Machine King attack Rua directly and destroy him.'' Suzy ordered. Perfect Machine King once again raised both of its arms and fired two rocket powered fists towards Rua.

Sly kept dodging while Ruka tried to throw anything she could get her hands on towards him. He was trying to explain, but Ruka interrupted him every time he tried to speak.

''Ruka…would you stop…throwing…stuff at me?'' Sly asked still dodging. Ruka shook her head and reached out to grasp another item, but unfortunately for her there wasn't anything to throw.

''Argh! I ran out of stuff to throw.'' Ruka said disappointed. She directed her attention back to Sly only to find out that he was walking towards her. ''Stay Back! I don't want to talk with you!'' Ruka yelled again. Sly didn't stop and before Ruka realized it, he had her pinned against her bed.

''Now you listen to me.'' Sly said silently. Even if Ruka didn't want to see Sly she still couldn't help but blush at the close contact.

''Fine! I give you 1 minute to explain.'' Ruka said trying to sound angry. Sly sighed as he started to explain.

The attack collided successfully. Suzy was smiling happily at her accoplisment. Her smile however disappeared when she saw Rua still standing with 2200 Lifepoints. ''What happened?'' Suzy asked.

''I activated a Trap Card, Morphtronic Rescue Plan. This card can only be activated during the turn that Morphtronic monster was destroyed and it negates the Battle Damage from 1 Attack.'' Rua said with a wide smirk. Suzy frowned because of this.

''You got lucky. I set this face-down and end my turn.'' Suzy said. Despite that her hand was now empty, she wasn't worried.

Suzy's Hand: 0

''It would be a good time for a good draw. This works! I summon Morphtronic Scopen!'' Rua said and a monster resembling a microscope appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''As long as this card remains in Attack Mode I can once per Special Summon 1 Level 4 Morphtronic monster from my hand as long as I destroy it during the End Phase. I Special Summon, Morphtronic Videon!'' Rua said and a video camera looking monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Now I tune my Level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my Level 4 Morphtronic Videon! Docking strength with courage to protect world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!'' Rua said and his familiar Machine-Monster appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

''So the Power Tool Dragon makes its appearance…too bad it can't take down my Perfect Machine King.'' Suzy said mockingly.

''That's why it has its effect, Power Search! I'm sure you remember what it does.'' Rua said and took three Equip Spells from his deck. ''Pick away.'' Rua said.

''I take the left one.'' Suzy decided. Rua smiled widely at her pick.

''Perfect! You chose Double Tool C&D that I equip to my Power Tool Dragon. This card gives my monster 1000 Attack Points during my turn.'' Rua said and PTD's weapons changed.

''So? That doesn't change the fact that you can't beat my Perfect Machine King!'' Suzy said.

''That's what you think! Power Tool Dragon attack Perfect Machine King!'' Rua commanded. Power Tool Dragon activated its weapons and it headed for the strike.

''Counter it Perfect Machine King!'' Suzy said. Machine King once again fired its rocket powered fists. However Power Tool Dragon dodged all of them and hit Suzy's monster and destroyed it.

Suzy's LP: 2400

''What happened?'' Suzy asked confused.

''When a monster equipped with Double Tool C&D attacks a monster that monster's effects are negated, so your Perfect Machine King's Attack Points dropped to 2700.'' Rua said with a smirk. Suzy frowned, but then opened up a Trap Card.

''Luckily I was prepared for this. I activate a Trap Card, Replace Development! When a Machine-Type monster I control is destroyed by battle and send to the graveyard I this card allows me to add one Machine-Type monster from my deck to my hand with less than or equal amount of levels.'' Suzy explained and hid a smirk when she added a card to her hand.

''I end my turn.'' Rua said happy that he got some damage on her.

Rua's Hand: 1

''Then it's my turn and I'm about to summon my best monster.'' Suzy said surprising Rua.

''So Perfect Machine King wasn't your ace?'' Rua asked and Suzy nodded.

''I sacrifice both of my Machine King's Prototypes to summon, The Big Saturn!'' Suzy said and started to laugh. To the field appeared a giant Machine-Monster in a steel armor.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 2800 Def: 2200 Level: 8

''Tenpei, what's that thing?'' Rua asked because he himself had no idea. Tenpei shook his head.

''I don't know! I've never even heard of this card.'' Tenpei said being equally surprised as Rua.

''Now The Big Saturn, take out Power Tool Dragon! Anger Hammer!'' The Big Saturn flew up and smashed Power Tool Dragon. However instead of destroying it Double Tool C&D was sent to the grave instead.

Rua's LP: 1700

''Power Tool Dragon's effect lets me send one equipped Spell Card to the grave instead of Power Tool Dragon being destroyed.'' Rua explained. Suzy just smirked.

''That doesn't matter. I set this card face-down and end my turn.'' Suzy said.

Suzy's Hand: 0

''My turn! I activate a spell card, Hidden Armory. By sending the top card of my deck to the grave I can add one Equip Spell card from my deck or from my grave to my hand. I return Double Tool C&D from my grave to my hand which I immediately equip to my Power Tool Dragon.'' Rua said and did all that. ''Then I use Power Tool Dragon's effect. Pick away.'' Rua said and took three cards.

''I choose the center one.'' Suzy said and from Rua's frown you could see that he got a bad card.

''I attack your Big Saturn with Power Tool Dragon. Crafty Break!'' Rua said.

''I activate a Trap Card, Negate Attack! I don't think I have to tell you what it does.'' Suzy said and Power Tool Dragon hit an invisible wall and then returned to Rua's side of the field.

''In that case I end my turn.'' Rua said little sadly.

Rua's Hand: 2

''My turn! I activate Card of Sanctity. Now both of us can draw cards until we hold 6 cards.'' Suzy said and drew 6 while Rua drew 4. ''Now The Big Saturn attack Power Tool Dragon again! Anger Hammer!'' Suzy said and Big Saturn once again flew up and smashed Power Tool Dragon who once again was saved by its effect.

Rua's LP: 1200

''I then set 5 cards and end my turn.'' Suzy said with an evil smirk. Tenpei looked confused.

''Why would you do that?'' Tenpei asked. Suzy glared at him and didn't answer.

Suzy's Hand: 1

''_Cards for Big Blast OTK…they're here.'' _Suzy thought smirking.

''I came here… to apologize.'' Sly said after a long silence. Ruka stared at him in disbelief.

''Yeah right! Do you even know why you're apologizing?'' Ruka asked. Sly had to admit that was the truth. He had no idea what he was sorry about.

''No…I honestly don't know what I did wrong.'' Sly admitted. Ruka's glare hardened.

''Exactly. If you don't even know that then this conversion is over.'' Ruka said and turned her back on him and pointed at the door once again.

''But I know I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry about that.'' Ruka faced him again this time with a slightly shocked face.

''Really? But do you know why my feelings were hurt?'' Ruka asked. What he said next shocked her to the core.

''Maybe it's because you love me.'' Time seemed to freeze at that moment and both Ruka and Sly stared at each other neither daring to say another word.

''My turn! And I…'' Rua said, but was interrupted by Suzy who opened a trap card.

''Before you do anything I activate my Threatening Roar! This card prevents you from attacking me during this turn.'' Suzy said.

''Fine! I summon Morphtronic Celfon!'' Rua said and a cell phone with arms and legs appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

''Now I activate the effect of my Morphtronic Celfon. Dial On!'' Rua said and the numbers started to flash around randomly until finally stopping at 3. ''This means I can check the three top cards of my deck and if there's a Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster there I can Special Summon it.'' Rua said and checked. He smiled once he saw a monster. ''Sweet! I Special Summon Morphtronic Datatron.'' To the field appeared a small walking lighter.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 1200 Def: 600 Level: 3

''When this card is in Attack Position I can once per turn tribute one monster I control to inflict 600 points of damage. I choose tribute my Morphtronic Celfon.'' Rua declared. Celfon disappeared from the field and Datatron turned towards Suzy and shot a wall of flame towards her. It hit successfully.

Suzy's LP: 1800

''Then I discard from my hand my Gadget Driver to activate its effect. Now I can change the position of a Morphtronic monster. I change Datatron in Defense Position and activate its effect. When it's in defense mode it can once per turn inflict 300 points of damage.'' Rua said. Datatron kneeled a little and turned blue. After that it shot a small fireball that hit Suzy.

Suzy's LP: 1500

''I then change Power Tool Dragon in Defense Mode as well. I set three cards face-down and end my turn.'' Rua said smiling a little. He had a plan.

Rua's Hand: 2

''So you inflict 900 points of damage? What if I say you take a total of 11200 points of damage this turn?'' Suzy asked as she drew a card. Both Rua and Tenpei looked shocked.

''11200 points of damage? That's over 9000!'' Tenpei said. Rua ignored the weird internet meme, but started to get worried.

''How do you think you can do that?'' Rua asked in disbelief.

''With this! First I activate my face-down card, Trap Swap! Now both of us choose a Face-Down Trap Card on our side of the field and those cards swap places. You can take this!'' Suzy said and took a card from her duel disk and threw it to Rua. He looked it and noticed it was Ring of Destruction. He then set it.

''I don't know why do you do this, but here's my card.'' Rua said and took a card from his duel disk and threw it to Suzy. Suzy quickly glanced it and noticed it was Remake Puzzle. She set it afterwards.

''Next I activate from my hand, Bait Doll! Now I can force the activation of Face-Down card and if that card's timing is incorrect it's destroyed, but I force you to activate Ring of Destruction.'' Suzy said. Her spell card flashed and soon Ring of Destruction was forced up. ''Now you must destroy one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to its attack points.'' Suzy said her smirking.

''I destroy your Big Saturn!'' Rua declared. He was still little confused. _''Why is she forcing this duel in a draw?'' _Rua thought. A ring full of explosives appeared around Big Saturn.

''Thank you. Now we both take 2800 points of damage, but there's still Big Saturn's effect. When this cad is destroyed by my opponent's effect, both players take damage equal to its Attack Points. This means both of us take a total of 5600 points of damage. Or so it would if seem…'' Suzy said and activated her last two face-down cards.

''Those are…'' Tenpei said shocked realizing what was going to happen.

''I activate Nature's Reflection and Spell of Pain. Nature's Reflection transfers the damage from your Ring of Destruction to you and Spell of Pain transfers the damage from my Big Saturn to you. In other words all my damage goes to you. Now go The Big Saturn, Double Impact!'' Suzy said with an evil smirk. Huge explosion covered the entire field, but Suzy was protected by her cards.

''No Rua!'' Tenpei yelled once the smoke started to clear. His distress turned into happiness when he saw Rua still standing. What was even more surprising was that he had Life Stream Dragon on the field.

Rua's LP: 2000

Suzy's eye twitched and her smirk turned into a confused look. ''What! What just happened?'' Suzy yelled surprised.

''I activated my face-down card, Quick Summon. This card allowed me to summon a monster from my hand. I chose my Morphtronic Lighton. Then I used my Trap Card, Emergency Synchro! When I summon a Tuner Monster during my opponent's turn I can use this card to Synchro Summon immediately. I Synchro Summoned Life Stream Dragon.'' Rua explained. At the mention of his name Life Stream Dragon roared loudly.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 2900 Def: 2400 Level: 8

Suzy glared at the only card left in her hand. It couldn't help in this situation. ''I end my turn.'' Suzy declared angrily.

''Hmph! I knew she wasn't strong enough.'' Shado said. Looking at the duel you could easily see that Rua was going to win.

''You're too hasty. Duel isn't over yet.'' Twila said. Shado glared at him.

''I think it's pretty clear that Machine Boy's going to win.'' Shado said.

''Unlike you, some people think out of the box.'' Twila said and continued to observe the duel. Shado crossed his arms in annoyance.

''My turn! Life Stream Dragon attack Suzy directly. Life's Beauty Howl!'' Rua said. Life Stream Dragon shot a colorful beam towards Suzy.

''I don't think so. I activate Remake Puzzle! I'd like to thank you for giving this card to me. Now I can destroy one Morphtronic monster on the field and end the battle phase. Of course I could Special Summon one Morphtronic monster from my grave, but since I don't have any Morphtronic monsters in my grave I can't summon anything.'' Suzy explained. Datatron exploded in many pieces and protected Suzy from the attack.

''I end my turn.'' Rua said disappointed that his card was used against him.

Rua's Hand: 2

''My turn.'' Suzy said and drew. She frowned once she looked at her hand. Surprising Rua Suzy put her hand on her deck. ''I surrender. I can't do anything.'' Suzy said.

Suzy's LP: 0

''Excuse me? Did you say that I love you?'' Ruka said shocked. Sly managed to keep his smirk on his face.

''I think you heard me correctly. Do you love me?'' Sly asked his voice turning nervous. Ruka started to be nervous too.

''Yes…I do love you'' Ruka admitted. ''As a friend. You're my most important friend.'' Ruka said after that. Sly let out one of his rare smiles.

''You're my most important friend too.'' Sly admitted. The duo then hugged each other both blushing slightly thinking about each other.

''_Sly…you're not my most important friend. You're way more than that. I really love you Sly.'' _ Ruka thought in his embrace.

''_Ruka…there's no more denying it. I'm madly in love with you. One day I will definitely tell you that Ruka.'' _Sly thought in her embrace.

''She's too weak. I knew it.'' Shado said and left the room little disappointed. Twila didn't care, but he was still worried that this could endanger their plan.

Suzy kneeled down after her loss. _''I can't believe I let down Master Shado.'' _Suzy thought. She looked up to see Rua standing in front of her. He then extended his hand.

''C'mon! You don't want to be on Chaos Commander's side, right?'' Rua asked. Suzy didn't answer and smacked his arm away.

''I won't. I might love you, but I promised Shado I would return. Still…'' Suzy said and kissed Rua on the cheek. Rua didn't react to this in any way as he still loved Patty.

''Suzy…I'm dating Patty now.'' Rua said.

''I know that. Until next time we meet, Rua!'' Suzy said and jumped off from the cliff. Rua gasped and looked down, but there was no sign of her. Tenpei walked next to him.

''Well…that was weird.'' He said. Rua nodded.

''I agree, but I doubt that's the last we see of her.'' Rua said still looking down.

''I'm sorry I let you down Master Shado.'' Suzy said bowing down multiple times. Shado didn't say anything at first.

''…Go back to train.'' Shado said simply. Suzy looked up to him and then smiled.

''Yes Master Shado!'' Suzy said and left the room running. Shado immediately turned around and headed to Lunar and Twila who were talking to The End.

''Are you ready for tomorrow's match The End?'' Twila asked. The End nodded and smirked evilly.

''Just remember to crush them with all of your power.'' Shado reminded him. Lunar snickered a little.

''I don't think you have to tell him that.'' Lunar said. Shado glared at him and Lunar glared at him back. Twila sighed.

''They're just humans. Their feelings will always get the better of them. Use that to beat them.'' Twila said finally.

''I won't let you down my lords.'' The End said and teleported out from the room. _''Those Duelists of Prophecy! There's no way they can prevent their end!'' _The End thought.

…..

Me: Well I finally caught Rua.

Rua: ''In Pain'' There was no need for that.

Me: That's what you think…Well 5D's is over now. Sad, but I'm looking forward to ZEXAL.

Patty: Hey I hardly had any lines in this!

Me: Whatever…I think I have been ignoring someone for a while.

Bob: Hey! What about me?

Me: Why do I have this nagging feeling I have forgotten someone?

Bob: Hey!

Kozaky: That duel ended pretty lamely.

Me: It's an OTK Deck. If you lose the cards you need you might not win. You should know since you use an OTK Deck. Maybe that's why I always win against you with my Gravekeeper deck.

Kozaky: Hey! I have beaten you with my Demise OTK deck!

Me: Once…out of what like 9 times. Well it's the preview time!

''Battle is won by using your opponent's weaknesses against them!''

''The End! We'll finish you here.''

''Five against one. Actually let's make this…Battle Royal!''

''Rua! I can't believe you lied to me!''

''Feelings…what useless things!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Chapter 23 VS The End! Crushing Battle Royal!

''We have to work together! Otherwise we lose again!

Me: Well…I still have couple tests coming up, but I managed to update this anyway. By the way…I have a question for readers. Does anyone want Exceed Monsters to be featured? There seems to be coming at least 1 Ritua and 1 Gemknight Exceed Monster. Besides with ZEXAL coming up the Exceed Monsters could fit. Just say if you want to. Well like always Review if you like, review if you didn't like.

Next Gyaradosmaster's Hint: Battle Mania and Higher End Hedgehog


	23. VS: The End! Crushing Battle Royale!

Stardust Dragon: Happy Easter! Enjoy your chocolate eggs and cavities everyone!

Me: Okay I hired a new Disclaimer Robot to do the disclaimers!

Sly: Disclaimer Robot?

Disclaimer: ''Official Robot Voice'' Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Me: Hey that didn't contain sarcasm or humor! I'm firing you!

Tenpei: Well that was quick!

Me: Enjoy the chapter!

…..

''So did you guys…Aww! How cute!'' Patty said once she entered. First thing she noticed was that Ruka and Sly were still hugging. ''So…are you two a couple now?'' Patty asked with an amused smile.

''What? No way!'' Both of them yelled at the same time and let go of each other blushing furiously. Patty just giggled at this.

''All right keep denying…By the way does either of you know where Rua is?'' Patty asked and right after she said that, Rua appeared behind her. Tenpei was close behind him.

''Hey Patty!'' Rua said happily. Patty turned around, smiled and hugged her boyfriend. After a while they let go.

''Where have you been? I was worried about you.'' Patty said.

''Me and Tenpei ran into a couple of duelists that wanted to duel us and that took a while.'' Rua lied. This was his first time lying to her and it didn't feel good. Tenpei looked at him surprised.

''But that's…'' Tenpei was going to say, but Rua put his hand in front of his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

''Yeah it was a tough duel, but we managed to beat them!'' Rua said loudly. ''Don't tell Patty about Suzy, okay?'' Rua then whispered into Tenpei's ear.

''Okay, but…''Tenpei started, but was once again interrupted by Rua.

''Hey it's lunch time! Let's go!'' Rua said and ran off pulling Tenpei with him. This caused everyone else in the room to look in confusion.

''I still don't understand why you chose Rua out of all other guys in the world.'' Sly said crossing his arms.

''Because he's nice and funny unlike some other people I know.'' Patty said obviously referring to Sly. Sly hid a little smirk.

''Oh well I think I`m going to go eat too. C'mon Sly!'' Ruka said and gestured him to follow her. Sly having nothing else to do decided to go and eat as well.

''Hey wait for me!'' Patty yelled after them and run up to catch them.

''Hmph! They're acting like they're unaware of the situation.'' Shado said being annoyed of their behavior.

''They're only children. It's natural for them to behave like that.'' Twila said and then looked around. ''Where's Lunar?'' Twila asked noticing that he was gone.

''I think he went to talk with Suzy. Wonder what's up with him?'' Shado said and crossed his arms in annoyance.

Suzy fell to the floor as her Lifepoints hit zero. She had lost to a so-called Duel Dummy. She hit the floor with her fist.

''Not enough! This isn't enough power!'' Suzy yelled. Then she heard snickering, familiar snickering. Suzy looked up to see Lunar standing above her. ''Lunar? What do you want?'' Suzy asked.

''You do know that Shado has no interest on people that are weak?'' Lunar asked her smirking.

''I know that. That's why I must get stronger.'' Suzy said and stood up. When she looked back at Lunar she noticed he had a deck in his hand. ''What's that?''

''It's a new deck. Let's see if you can win with this.'' Lunar said and left the room laughing. Suzy looked at the new deck in her hand and then smiled before starting the duel with the Duel Dummy again.

''Is this food?'' Tenpei asked and looked at the unrecognizable stuff on his plate. The only normal thing that was on his tray was a glass of water.

''It looks like something that was eaten and then vomited out.'' Patty commanded. She took a forkful food before smelling it and putting it back down. ''I'm not eating this.''

''What are you guys talking about? This stuff is delish!'' Rua said and continued to eat the food with fast speed. Everyone else in the table looked at him strangely.

''That's my Rua.'' Patty said smiling at him. Rua smiled back causing her to blush a little.

''I need to go and get something from my room. See you.'' Sly said and left the cafeteria. He hadn't even touched his food not that it was a surprise.

''_Duel with The End is this midnight. I need to be prepared.'' _Sly thought as he walked to his room.

''Sly!'' He heard female voice yell. Wait a minute? The only females who yell his name are Ruka and Patty and they are both in cafeteria. He turned around to see a girl he has never seen before.

''Who are you and why should I talk to you?'' Sly asked in a very Sly-like manner. The girl didn't mind and walked closer to him.

''I'm Anita. I've been a fan of yours since the Tag Duel Tournament. I've been wanting to meet you for a while, but you were usually with your friends and I wanted to meet you alone.'' Anita said sounding a bit shy. Sly looked at her little surprised.

''Okay…anything else?'' Sly said and crossed his arms. Suddenly Anita extended her hand and was blushing

''Could I…Could I shake your hand?'' Anita asked nervously. Sly looked at her, then her hand and then back at her.

''Whatever.'' Sly said and took her hand. _''The faster I do this, the faster I can end this.'' _He thought as he shook her hand. He quickly let go and Anita looked at her hand blushing.

''I will never wash this hand again.'' Anita said happily. She then looked at Sly to see him leaving. She ran after him and hugged him from behind. ''It was nice to meet you.'' She said and then ran off. Sly turned and stared after her with a confused look.

''What the hell was that about?'' Sly wondered. He shrugged and continued his walk.

''Is your deck ready to duel The End?'' Tenpei asked from Rua. Rua nodded feeling little excited. They were back in Ruka's and Patty's room.

''We're dueling him tonight. He has already beaten you and Sly before so we should definitely be prepared.'' Rua said as he looked through his deck.

''He's very strong. We can't underestimate him.'' Ruka said. She too was looking through her deck. She took one card from the deck, then another from the table, nodded and put both cards to the deck.

''I'm back.'' Sly said as he entered the room. Ruka smiled to him as he entered.

''Hey Sly. Is your deck ready to face The End?'' Ruka asked. Sly nodded.

''Yes…but the duel isn't in another four hours. There's no rush.'' Sly reminded and sat down on a chair.

''You're right, but we need to be prepared. He beat you after all.'' Ruka said. Sly grumbled remembering the duel. Suddenly Rua stood up and headed for the door.

''Where are you going?'' Patty asked. Rua turned and smiled.

''I'm going to watch some duels.'' Rua said and ran off from the room.

''Duels!'' Tenpei yelled. ''We don't have time for that!'' He yelled again and ran after him. Others quickly ran after him to the arena. They noticed a duel between two Ra Yellow students was reaching its end.

Mark's LP: 800

Peter's LP: 3200

On Peter's side of the field there were 2 Nightmare Penguins, 1 Star Boy and 1 Big Emperor Penguin. Also he had a Field Spell Umiiruka and one Face-Down card.

Nightmare Penguin: Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2300 Def: 1400 Level: 4

Star Boy: Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 1950 Def: 100 Level: 2

Big Emperor Penguin: Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 3200 Def: 1100 Level: 5

On Mark's side there was a Super Bugman in Defense Mode and two Face-Down cards. Though to Super Bugman's effect all Attack Position monsters have their attack and defense swapped.

Super Bugman: Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 3000 Level: 4

''Well it's your turn Mark! Not that you can do anything.'' Peter said sounding little insulting. Mark had currently no cards in his hand.

''My turn! I activate my Trap Card, D2 Shield! This card lets me double the Defense Points of one monster I control and I obviously choose my Super Bugman!'' Mark said and his monster grew in size as its Defense Points rose to 6000.

''What was the point of that?'' Peter asked before realizing. ''Wait…you don't mean?'' Peter said horrified and Mark nodded.

''I change Super Bugman in Attack Mode.'' Mark said and Super Bugman stood up and its Attack Points became 6000. ''Now Super Bugman destroy Big Emperor Penguin!'' Super Bugman summoned hordes of bugs that advanced towards the big penguin.

''I activate Trap Card, Shadow Spell! Now your monster cannot attack, change its battle position and it loses 700 Attack Points.'' Peter said relieved…

''I activate Dark Illusion! Now I can negate the effect and activation of a Trap Card that targets a Dark attribute monster and destroy it.'' Mark said and Peter's Shadow Spell got destroyed and Mark's attack succeeded.

Peter's LP: 0

''That was awesome!'' Rua yelled causing others to cover their ears. Mark and Peter shook each other's hands.

''And we watched this duel because…'' Tenpei asked confused. Rua grinned at him.

''I was bored.'' Rua said causing everyone else to face-palm.

And now let's timeskip by 3 hours and 50 minutes.

''It's time. The End…are you ready?'' Twila asked from him. The End had the most wicked smirk on his face.

''Yes.'' He simply answered. Twila nodded.

''Remember…only use that card when it's absolutely necessary.'' Twila reminded him.

''Whatever…'' The End said and left the room.

Five Duelists of Prophecy were all in the forest ready to face The End once he would arrive. They didn't know who The End wanted to duel, but they were all ready. Suddenly dark mist appeared and surrounded everyone. Group looked up to the The End standing there.

''The End!'' Ruka exclaimed once she saw him. The End smirked back.

''Ahh Duelists of Prophecy! So good to see you again.'' The End said mockingly. Rua clenched his fists.

''The End we have come to defeat you once for all! Let's duel!'' Rua said and activated his duel disk.

''I don't want to duel one of you…I want to duel all of you! In a Battle Royale!'' The End said shocking everyone.

''A Battle Royale?'' Patty said shocked. Others looked shocked as well and The End kept on smirking.

''Yes a Battle Royale! But this isn't a good place to duel!'' End said and snapped his fingers and all of them disappeared. The place they arrived was the same one as the last time. ''Chaos Field is lot more suitable. Now, are you prepared for the end?'' End said and activated his duel disk.

Group thought for a while, but seeing no other options…

''We'll duel you!'' Rua said. Others activated their duel disks as well.

''Perfect! Since this is a Battle Royale all of us start with 4000 Lifepoints and none of us can attack on the first turn. To make this more interesting, if you defeat me the duel ends with your victory, but if I defeat three of you I win. Am I understood?'' End explained.

''Yes!'' All of them said.

''Duel!''

Everyone's LP: 4000

''I start! I set a monster and three cards Face-Down. That's all.'' End said.

The End's Hand: 2

''My turn! I summon Elecdragonfly in Defense Mode.'' Patty said and an electrical dragonfly appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 900 Def: 100 Level: 2

''Then I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' Patty said.

Patty's Hand: 4

''My turn! I summon Gemknight Alexand in Attack Mode.'' Sly said and a monster covered in alexandrite appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Then I activate Gemknight Alexand's effect. I can tribute it to Special Summon one Gemknight Normal monster from my deck. I choose to Special Summon, Gemknight Crysta.'' Sly said and in place of Alexand now stood a monster in armor with crystals on it.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 2450 Def: 1950 Level: 7

''Then I set one card Face-Down and end my turn.'' Sly said satisfied.

Sly's Hand: 4

''That was great Sly!'' Ruka said. Sly just nodded. ''I start my turn now! I summon Armored White Bear in Attack Mode.'' Ruka said and bear in armor appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Beast Atk: 1800 Def: 1400 Level: 4

''I end my turn with that.'' Ruka said. _''I didn't get a really good hand…'' _

''Finally my turn! I summon Morphtronic Staplen in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and a stapler with arms and legs appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Then I set two cards Face-Down and end my turn.'' Rua said.

Rua's Hand: 3

''I start by summoning Ritua Shellfish.'' Tenpei said and a sea monster with twin swords appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 1700 Def: 900 Level: 4

''I then set one Face-Down card and end my turn.'' Tenpei said.

Tenpei's Hand: 4

''Wasn't that pathetic? Do you really think you can beat me with those monsters?'' End asked mockingly.

''Just make your move!'' Rua yelled annoyed.

''Fine fine…My turn! I activate Swords of Revealing Light.'' The End said. Three shining swords fell from above and to everyone's expect End's side of the field. ''Now you can't attack me for three turns. However because this is Battle Royal, once Ruka's turn ends swords disappear.'' End explained.

''Then what's the point?'' Patty asked confused.

''You'll see! I end my turn!'' The End said while smirking.

End's Hand: 2

''Then back to me! I summon Elecgiraffe in Attack Mode.'' Patty said and a toy-looking giraffe appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1200 Def: 100 Level: 4

''Then I activate a Spell Card, Lightwave Tuning. Now I can choose one level 4 Light Attribute monster and it is treated as a Tuner monster. I choose my Elecgiraffe. Now I tune Elecgiraffe with my Elecdragonfly! Two thunders hit together on King of Beasts! Lightning that destroys everything! Synchro Summon! Appear Elechimera!'' Patty said and a huge chimera filled with electricity appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1400 Def: 1200 Level: 6

''Then I end my turn.'' Patty said with a slight smile.

Patty's Hand: 3

Swords: 1

''My turn! I summon Gem Angel Akai in Defense Mode.'' Sly said and a red fairy with a wand appeared. It kneeled down immediately.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1100 Def: 1100 Level: 2

''When this card is summoned when I control a Gemknight monster my opponent loses 500 Lifepoints.'' Sly said. End smirked.

''Which one of your opponents?'' End said sounding smug. ''Why don't you choose one of your so-called friends?'' End said.

''So-Called?'' Sly asked sounding little confused.

''Yes…Everyone knows that you don't really like being with others Duelists of Prophecy. You would rather be on your own than with others. Am I correct?'' End said. Everyone was looking at the two shocked.

''N-no…I mean…'' Sly said sounding a bit nervous.

''Sly…'' Ruka said silently.

''I use Gem Angel Akai's effect on The End and then I end my turn!'' Sly shouted trying to act calm. Akai raised its wand and fired a fire ball from it that hit End.

The End's LP: 3500

''You don't have to keep denying…You hate being with people.'' End said. Sly looked down as he ended his turn.

Sly's Hand: 4

Swords: 2

''My turn then! I set a monster and one card Face-Down.'' Ruka said. _''Sly…is it true? Do you hate being with people?'' _She thought sadly.

Ruka's Hand: 4

As Ruka ended her turn the swords disappeared. End just smiled evilly.

''Then it's my turn!'' Rua said, but then End activated a Trap Card.

''I activate Threatening Roar, so you can't attack me this turn.'' End said and a huge roar was heard that prevented Rua from attacking.

''Fine! I summon Morphtronic Dataron in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and a lighter appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 1200 Def: 600 Level: 3

''Then I activate its effect. I can inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent.'' Rua said with a slight smile.

''Once again which one? Choosing me would be stupid. After all don't you hate Sly Or Patty? Do you think she really loves you?'' End said once again trying to cause anger and hate.

''What are you talking about? Patty loves me! Isn't that right?'' Rua yelled out. Patty nodded at his direction.

''Really? Well then choose Sly. You don't like him do you?'' End said.

''No…but I hate you even more. I use Datatron's effect on you.'' Rua said and Datatron fired a fireball towards End.

End's LP: 3200

''I end my turn then.'' Rua said smiling a little.

Rua's Hand: 3

''My turn! First I summon Ritua Diviner'' Tenpei said and a sitting magician appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Sea Serpent Atk: 1200 Def: 800 Level: 3

Tenpei was about to attack, but then End activated another Trap Card.

''I activate Fighting Force Field! This card can only be activated in a duel with more than 2 players. Now all monsters on the field expect on my side of the field are switched to Attack Mode and during this turn you must attack with all monsters on your and other Duelists of Prophecy side of the field.'' End said with a wicked smirk. Due to his card, Ruka's Face-Down monster was revealed to be Marshmallon.

''Why would you want me to do that?'' Tenpei asked confused.

''So you can get your revenge on other Duelists of Prophecy.'' End said. Tenpei and everyone else looked at him confused.

''Revenge?'' Tenpei repeated.

''You realize it yourself don't you? You always feel left out and out of place. With Rua and Patty…Ruka and Sly. You can see they like each other, but you are always the third wheel…The Useless One!'' End said raising his voice at the end.

''That's not true!'' Tenpei yelled angrily.

''It isn't? Well why don't you attack me then?'' End provoked him.

''I will! Ritua Shellfish destroy End's Face-Down monster.'' Tenpei said sounding very angry. Shellfish raised both of its swords and rushed towards its target.

''I don't think so! I activate Waboku. This card prevents me from taking any battle damage this turn and it prevents my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn.'' End said smirking. Shellfish's swords hit the face-down card that was revealed to be a zombie hedgehog. Nothing happened to it.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 800 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''You attacked my Higher End Hedgehog. When this card is flipped up I can draw two cards for every 1000 Attack Points the monster that attacked this card had and this effect activates every time Higher End Hedgehog is attacked.'' The End said and drew 2 cards. ''Now what will you do? If you attack me I get to draw cards.'' End said smugly knowing he was in a corner.

''_What should I do?'' _Tenpei thought little panicked. ''Well first I attack with Elechimera. Its effect allows me to attack you directly.'' Tenpei said. The beast roared before firing a thunder that did nothing on End.

''You can't deny it! You're useless!'' End yelled after the attack had collided. Tenpei glared at him angrily.

''Shut up! Marshmallon…attack Gem Angel Akai.'' Tenpei said sadly. Small monster stood bravely in front of Akai, but it fended it off with its wand. Ruka felt small amount of pain because of this.

Ruka's LP: 3200

''Sorry Ruka.'' Tenpei said.

''Don't worry. It's only 800 Lifepoints.'' Ruka said. Tenpei nodded.

''And the next target is…?'' End questioned mockingly.

''Gem Angel Akai…attack Higher End Hedgehog.'' Tenpei said. Sly looked shocked as his monster rushed towards the hedgehog with its wand raised. The hedgehog braced itself for the attack and fended off Akai. End drew two cards afterwards.

Sly's LP: 3900

''All you can do is attack your friends…Just admit you're out of place!'' End once again yelled.

''Gemknight Crysta…attack Ritua Shellfish.'' Tenpei commanded surprising everyone. Crysta rushed towards Tenpei's monster and destroyed it with one swing.

Tenpei's LP: 3250

''Now Morphtronic Dataron attack Higher End Hedgehog!'' Tenpei said and Datatron opened its hatch and fired a wall of flames towards Hedgehog that obviously survived the attack and End drew 2 more cards. ''Then Ritua Diviner attack.'' Tenpei said, but once again the attack failed and End drew 2 more cards.

''Go on…You will soon accept the truth!'' End yelled again.

''Sorry Rua… Armored White Bear…destroy Morphtronic Staplen!'' Tenpei said. Armored White Bear attacked Rua's monster quickly destroying it.

Rua's LP: 3600

''When Morphtronic Staplen is destroyed when it's in Attack Mode the monster that destroyed it loses 300 Attack Points.'' Rua said sounding a little sad as Armored White Bear's Attack Points dropped to 1500.

''That's all the attacks then. I end my turn too.'' Tenpei said relieved. _''Glad that's over…''_

Tenpei's Hand: 4

''Well I guess it's back to me and thanks to Tenpei I now have 11 cards in my hand and one of them is my Pot of Greed which I activate right away.'' End said and smirked as his hand size grew to 12.

''Oh no! He has 12 cards in his hand!'' Ruka said shocked.

''That's correct and now I summon my good friend Higher End Horseman.'' End said and a skeleton riding a horse appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie/Tuner Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Now I discard 3 cards to activate its effect. I can Special Summon my Higher End Catapult.'' End said and to the field appeared two skeletons next to a bony catapult.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1600 Def: 1400 Level: 5

''Oh no! Those monsters! It's…Reaper!'' Sly said with a rare panicked voice.

''I tune my Level 3 Higher End Horseman with my Level 5 Higher End Catapult and my Level 3 Higher End Hedgehog! A being born from the souls of the fallen, a fearsome ruler of dead! Appear now and show the true meaning of divine punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Higher End Reaper!'' End said while laughing wickedly. To the field appeared a giant reaper with a pitch-black scythe.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 4400 Def: 3300 Level: 11

''This is…Higher End Reaper…'' Rua said shocked. Others looked terrified at the monster.

''I activate my Trap Card, Plan for Protection! During the turn this card is activated no monsters can be destroyed by card effects.'' Ruka said remembering the effect of the Reaper. End didn't look alarmed at all.

''I activate another effect of Higher End Reaper! Since I have 8 cards in my hand I now discard 4 of them! This effect allows me to attack three times during this Battle Phase.'' End said and Reaper's scythe turned into three smaller ones that floated in front of him.

''Three attacks?'' Patty said shocked.

''And the first attack is towards you Patty! Reaper's Punishment!'' The End yelled and one of the Reaper's scythes glowed purple and headed towards Patty's Elechimera.

''I won't let you hurt her! I activate Block Lock! Now I can change your attack target to a Morphtronic monster I control. I choose my Morphtronic Datatron.'' Rua said and the scythe changed direction and hit Datatron instead. Rua was send flying sideways and hit the wall.

Rua's LP: 400

''Rua!'' Patty yelled extremely worried. Rua weakly stood up and returned to his place breathing heavily. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine…Make your next attack End!'' Rua dared him.

''Oh I will…at Ruka! Higher End Reaper! Attack Ruka's Marshmallon!'' End ordered. Reaper's second scythe headed towards small pink creature who looked horrified.

''I activate my Trap Card, Gem Angel Guard! Now I can change your attack target to my Gem Angel Akai.'' Sly said. Once again the scythe changed direction and this time it headed towards the fairy with a wand destroying it successfully. Sly also was send back sideways and hit the wall.

Sly's LP: 600

''Sly! Are you okay?'' Ruka yelled worried as Sly went back to his place. He had once been hit by that attack before and he certainly didn't want to feel it again.

''I'm okay, so stop worrying.'' Sly said. Ruka nodded blushing slightly.

''And my final attack…is towards you Tenpei! Final Reaper's Punishment!'' End said and final scythe headed towards Tenpei's Ritua Diviner.

''Doesn't anyone have anything?'' Tenpei asked panicked. Others shook their heads as they well unable to help. They could only watch as Reaper's attack succeeded and again sent the duelists flying sideways to the wall.

Tenpei's LP: 50

''Look at that….nobody screaming your name. That just proves that you're useless!'' End yelled as Tenpei's self-confidence dropped down. ''I set two cards face-down and it's your turn Patty.'' End said being extremely satisfied.

End's Hand: 2

''Fine! I'll make you pay!'' Patty said and drew a card.

''Make who pay? You can attack directly with Elechimera. Why don't you attack Rua with it?'' End said. Both Patty and Rua looked at him shocked.

''Why would I attack him? He's my boyfriend and he loves me! He just proved it by protecting me!'' Patty yelled at End, but he just laughed.

''Loves you? He would have done that for anyone! Besides….haven't you heard about Suzy?'' End said once again shocking Patty.

''What about Suzy?'' She asked. Rua had a bad feeling about this.

''Oh you don't know? Rua met up with Suzy earlier and….after a little duel…Suzy kissed him and Rua did nothing to stop it.'' End said. This caused Patty to look at Rua murderously and he looked at her nervously back.

''Patty dear…'' Rua said, but Patty cut him off.

''Don't you dare dear me! Tell me the truth, did you meet up with Suzy and did she kiss you!'' Patty asked….well more like demanded.

''Well…I did meet her and she did kiss me, but….'' Rua would have continued, but Patty's crying face made him shut up. ''I can explain!'' Rua tried, but it was useless.

''Shut up! I can't believe you lied to me!'' Patty screamed at him. Ruka too was glaring at her brother.

''I can't believe you would hurt Patty like that!'' Ruka screamed at him too. Rua was out of words to say, but what Patty did next shocked everyone.

''Elechimera…attack Rua directly.'' Patty said. Everyone looked at her shocked.

''But if this attack connects he will lose!'' Tenpei said. End looked at the scene smiling evilly as he had reached his objective.

''This is how you win a war…use your opponent's weaknesses against them.'' Twila said as he observed the match.

''Humans…their feelings are so easily turned against them. That's why they're useless!'' Shado said.

''Now Electrical Girl hates Machine Guy and even Shining Girl seems to currently have little dislike on him. Thunder Boy has lost faith in himself and now all we need is to break Gem Boy…Luckily that's easy, right Anita…I mean Lunar.'' Twila said and Lunar who was in Anita's form turned back to his usual self.

''Yes…Let's see if Shining Girl can handle heartbreak again.'' Lunar said and laughed evilly along with his comrades.

…

Me: Finally done! Yes I cut this duel off in two parts because this chapter would have been way too long otherwise. Also I'm aware that I probably broke some of the Battle Royale Rules.

Stardust Dragon: These guys are naïve morons believing whatever The End says. Where is Conan when you need him? Also Anita is named after a certain character from Detective Conan. Thumbs up if you know who!

Kozaky: This story is already too long! Also check out my story! It's called Duel Academy 5Ds version…or just reach for TheGreatKozaky.

Me: Hey no commercials in here! Anyway the preview for next chapter!

''Why is Sly hugging another girl? Maybe he doesn't really care about me…''

''Sly I told you if you hurt her feelings I will get my revenge on you!''

''If this continues Duelists of Prophecy will destroy themselves.''

''Maybe I'm really useless in this duel…''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! VS: The End! Broken Teamwork!

''Even if you destroy Reaper there's still another monster!''

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Call of the Earthbound and Particle Fusion

Me: Yes I left you guys with another cliffhanger. Oh well…review if you like, review if you didn't like.


	24. VS: The End! Broken Teamwork!

Me: Rua you're such a liar!

Rua: Huh?

Me: First you lie in my story and then you lie in World Championship 2011 saying that you won 5 times in a row! The game is awesome by the way!

Rua: I won 5 times in a row? Surprising…

Me: That was my reaction too…anyway since I fired the Disclaimer Robot… End can do the disclaimer.

End: Check the earlier chapters…I think it's there.

Me: …Good enough. Enjoy!

…

Time seemed to slow down as Elechimera's attack advanced towards Rua. Patty was through her tearful eyes glaring at Rua. Tenpei and even Sly were watching in slight worry. Ruka was both worried about Rua and angry at him. Rua himself was looking at Elechimera in horror. End was smirking evilly with Higher End Reaper on his side glad that his plan worked.

''Patty…I'm sorry, but I activate Double Cylinder. This card negates your direct attack and you take damage equal to twice your monster's attack points.'' Rua said sounding sad. Two tubes appeared in front of him. First one sucked Elechimera's thunder attack inside and second fired it back towards Patty with much more force. It hit Patty successfully and sent her back by couple steps.

Patty's LP: 1200

''Patty!'' Rua yelled immediately. Patty ignored his yell and returned to her spot and continued with her turn.

''I activate a spell card Block Attack. This card allows me to change one of my opponent monsters from Attack Position to Defense Position. I choose Ruka's Marshmallon.'' Patty said and small creature on Ruka's side crouched down and turned blue.

''Thanks Patty.'' Ruka said. Patty nodded towards her even if Sly was in between of the two.

''I end my turn with that.'' Patty said looking down. _''Rua…how dare you do that!'' __**''Rua is sorry just let him explain.'' **__''Quiet! Why am I arguing with myself anyway?'' __**''Rua cares about you.'' **__''Just shut up!'' _Patty argued in her mind.

Patty's Hand: 3

''Patty…'' Rua said silently. _''I'll prove you I love you!'' _Rua thought determined.

''_It's obvious I can't turn Patty and Ruka against each other, but Sly's turn is next…and that's when the fun starts!'' _End thought smirking.

If this would be anime it would be time for the opening credits, but since this isn't anime we just carry on with Sly's turn.

''Draw! I activate a spell card Particle Fusion! Now I can fuse together from my hand Gemknight Sapphia and from my field Gemknight Crysta to form…Gemknight Amethys!'' Sly said and to his side of the field appeared a monster in blue wielding a shield and a form of thin blade.

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 1950 Def: 2450 Level: 7

''What can you do with a puny monster like that?'' End asked smirking and even Higher End Reaper seemed to be chuckling.

''What I can do is activate Particle Fusion's another effect. When Particle Fusion is used to Fusion Summon a Gemknight Monster I can remove from play one Fusion Material monster from my grave and the Fusion Monster I summoned gains Attack Points equal to that card's Attack Points. I remove from play Gemknight Crysta.'' Sly said.

For a moment Gemknight Crysta's ghost appeared behind Gemknight Amethys before Crysta went inside it. Amethys was surrounded by blue as its Attack Points rose to 4400.

''Yes! Now it has same amount of Attack Points as Higher End Reaper.'' Ruka said happily.

''If Sly wants to attack you mean. He can attack any of you too.'' End said once again starting his mind controlling.

''Why shouldn't I attack you?'' Sly asked from him. To this End laughed.

''Attack me if you want! Let's see what happens!'' End said taunting him. Sly glared at him.

''Before I attack I summon my Gem Angel Kiiroi.'' Sly said and a yellow fairy with bow and arrows appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 3

''As long as Gem Angel Kiiroi stays on the field all Gemknight monsters gain 200 Attack Points.'' Sly said with a slight smirk as Gemknight Amethys's attack points rose again, this time to 4600.

''Yes! Now we can defeat the reaper.'' Rua said happily. End however kept his cool.

''Now Gemknight Amethys destroy Higher End Reaper! Gem Sword Shot!'' Sly said. Amethys threw its sword and it was quickly surrounded by different gems.

''Sorry, but I have to redirect that attack! I activate Call of the Earthbound! Now I can choose the target of your attack and I choose…Ruka's Armored White Bear!'' End said and pointed at the monster. Sword was surrounded by darkness and it changed direction straight towards Ruka's monster and successfully destroyed it. The force of the attack sends Ruka flying to the wall.

Ruka's LP: 100

''Ruka!'' Sly yelled worried. Ruka weakly stood up. She was covered in bruises and there was some blood on her cheek. Ruka walked… more like limped back to her place with everyone staring at her worried.

''Sorry Ruka.'' Sly said looking at the ground little ashamed. Ruka was about to say something, but End started to speak again.

''Sorry? What're you sorry about? Didn't you mean that to happen?'' End said once again with his wicked smirk. Sly stared at him with a mixture of shock and surprise.

''What do you mean?'' Ruka asked.

''He doesn't care about you! Maybe he knew I had this Trap Card set and attacked me to attack you without causing confusion.'' End said chuckling slightly. He enjoyed toying with his opponents.

''Sly cares about me! Earlier today he told me I was his most important friend! And he protected me last turn!'' Ruka yelled at him. End smirked again as his plan was unfolding.

''Lies! People can lie very easily. How do you know he wasn't lying? How do you know he really cares about you? How can you be so sure he enjoys your presence?'' End said as Ruka's confidence dropped down with every question.

''Well…that's…'' Ruka got nothing to say. End was enjoying this.

''Have you even heard…about Anita?'' End said causing everyone else aside from Sly to get confused.

''Who's Anita?'' Ruka asked. She knew Anita was a girl's name. This caused something to crunch in her heart…something he guessed was jealousy.

''Anita is a girl who's…should I say interested about Sly. They had a meeting earlier today that if I heard correctly involved hugging.'' End said finally dropping the bomb. He had revealed his plan and now all was left was for them to buy it.

''Hugging?'' Ruka repeated looking at Sly. Sly slowly nodded confirming her doubts.

''Who knows if…love was involved.'' End said. This caused everyone to stare at Sly shocked. Most shocked was Ruka and what End said caused her to think.

''_Love? Could Sly really love someone? Maybe he doesn't love me…Maybe he doesn't really care about me…'' _Ruka thought getting sadder every second. She looked up to Sly who stared at her back.

''End's ly…'' Sly was trying to start, but Ruka cut him off.

''Sly…you were playing with my feelings again! Do you really think it's funny? I wanted to tell you something after this match, but now it's just useless! Do you want to know what I wanted to say?'' Ruka screamed at him. Sly looked at her shocked, but still managed to nod. Ruka let out a long sigh.

''I wanted to tell you that…I Love You.'' Ruka admitted. Sly had no idea what to say. Before he could do anything Ruka activated a Trap Card. ''I activate Ancient Life Call! Since I took more than 2100 points of damage I can now end the Battle Phase and Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from my extra deck.'' Ruka explained and her signer dragon appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7

''_Ruka…is something wrong? You look unhappy.'' Ancient Fairy Dragon asked worried._

''_It's nothing.'' Ruka assured to her. She was lying of course. This nothing was definitely something._

''Ruka! I…'' Sly tried to say, but Ruka's glare cut him off.

''Just shut up Sly! I know that you don't care about me or even love me, so just stay quiet!'' Ruka yelled. This wasn't like Ruka at all. She almost never yells. Suddenly Sly felt dark aura from both behind him and behind Ruka.

''Sly…I told you that if you hurt Ruka again you wish you never been born.'' Patty said with malice in her voice. Then Sly heard even angrier and one with even more malice in it.

''Sly…you hurt my sister…and I'll never forgive you for that!'' Rua yelled at him. He was glaring at him with everything he got.

''Don't expect any help from me for the rest of the duel!'' Both plus Ruka yelled at the same time. Sly didn't know what to say. He was quiet and ended his turn without a word.

Sly's Hand: 2

Tenpei was once again left outside. He didn't participate in the conversion nor did he comment about it. Of course he was shocked by the argument, but he just couldn't fit in. _''Maybe this is what End was talking about. Maybe I don't really fit in.'' _Tenpei thought sadly in his mind.

''…My turn. I set a card and change Ancient Fairy Dragon to Defense Mode…That's all.'' Ruka said. She could have done more, but she just wasn't able to. She wanted this to be a bad dream; she wanted to be in her dorm when Sly was hugging her. She just didn't want to be here.

Ruka's Hand: 4

''_Ruka…something is wrong. It's about that boy isn't it?'' Ancient Fairy asked from her. Ruka nodded._

''_I don't get it. I want to hate him, but I can't. I love him too much.'' Ruka said confused._

''_Human love is a complex thing.'' Ancient Fairy thought._

''_I hate Sly now, but The End is our real target. I beat Sly up after the duel.'' _Rua thought. ''My turn! I activate Equip Spell Morphtronic Repair Unit. I send Morphtronic Magnen Bar from my hand to grave to Special Summon Morphtronic Staplen back from my grave.'' Rua said and Staplen returned to the field. Repair Unit attached to its back. ''Then I Normal Summon Morphtronic Scopen.'' Rua said and a living microscope appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''With this card's effect I can Special Summon one level 4 Morphtronic from my hand and I choose my Morphtronic Mixen.'' Rua said and Scopen flashed and to its side appeared a mixer with eyes and arms.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1300 Def: 1700 Level: 4

''When this card is in Attack Mode I can tribute it to Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Morphtronic monster from my deck. So appear Morphtronic Lighton.'' Rua said and in Mixen's place appeared a flashlight monster with legs.

Attr: Light Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Now I tune Morphtronic Scopen with my Morphtronic Staplen. "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!'' Rua said and his armored dragon appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

''Power Tool Dragon eh? I'm shaking in my boots.'' End said. Rua looked at him confused.

''You don't have any boots.'' Rua mentioned.

''I'm well aware of that.'' End said ending their conversation. Rua looked at him again confused.

''Well whatever. I use Power Tool Dragon's Power Search. Now choose one of the three cards I chose.'' Rua said and held out three cards. End just shrugged and chose the one in the right. Rua smiled widely. ''Now I tune Power Tool Dragon with my Morphtronic Lighton. The power and courage to protect the world's peace is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!'' Rua said and his signer dragon appeared. It roared and glared at its enemy.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 2900 Def: 2400 Level: 8

''When Life Stream Dragon is Synchro Summoned my Lifepoints automatically become 2000.'' Rua said and something white fell from above and on top of him healing his Lifepoints.

Rua's LP: 2000

''So a Life Stream Dragon? What are you going to do with such a pathetic monster?'' End mocked. He was however for once horrified when he saw Rua's next move.

''I equip my Life Stream Dragon with my Megamorph. Since my Lifepoints are lower my Life Stream Dragon's Attack Points are doubled.'' Rua said and made a victorious grin. ''Now Life Stream Dragon, destroy Higher End Reaper. Life's Beauty Howl!'' Rua commanded and Life Stream Dragon shot a colorful beam that hit Higher End Reaper. It tried to fight against the beam, but it was futile and was destroyed.

End's LP: 1800

''When Higher End Reaper…is destroyed...I can add two cards from my deck to my hand.'' End said. He was surrounded by dark aura and his purple eyes turned black and his white hair was now falling crazily on his face.

''Yes! We finally destroyed the Reaper!'' Rua said and jumped up in excitement. The End's maniac laugh cut his cheering short.

''Fools! Even if you destroy Reaper…there's still another monster!'' End said continuing his maniac laughing.

''Another monster?'' Rua asked. He also chose to end his turn because he had no other cards.

Rua's Hand: 0

''Yes! There's one…even more destructive than Higher End Reaper.'' End said with even more laughing.

Shado had finally gotten interested with the duel. He wasn't expecting Higher End Reaper to be destroyed, but he knew that the other card was deadly as well.

''So…do you think The End can win?'' Lunar asked from his comrades.

''There's no doubt. He will win this duel. After all he's the one with power.'' Shado said and leaned back on his chair. Twila however had his doubts. The Prophecy hadn't mentioned which one would win.

''It's not sure yet.'' Twila said earning confused looks from two others there. He didn't mind them and they continued to observe the duel.

''What's that another monster?'' Rua asked. End didn't answer the question.

''It's Tenpei's turn now. If he even wants to do his turn. After all…he's useless!'' End said beginning his mind games once again. Tenpei's self-confidence was already down as it was.

''Tenpei you're not useless! Remember, you defeated the principal, got to semi-finals in Tag Duel Tournament and…'' Rua said, but remembered only those two.

''Anyone could defeat that wimpy principal of yours and all you Duelists of Prophecy got to Semi-Finals. Those so-called achievements of yours ….anyone could have done those. That doesn't change the fact that you're useless!'' End said in a mocking voice. Tenpei looked down.

''It's my…turn!'' Tenpei said and drew the card looking determined. End looked shocked. _''How? How can he still have confidence left?'' _

''End….you might not get this, but because of my friends I'll continue. My friends give me confidence.'' Tenpei said.

''_Friends?'' _End thought.

''I activate Ritual Spell Card, Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua. Now I tribute from my hand Level 4 Ritua Marker and Level 4 Ritua Beast to Ritual Summon, Eviritua Soul Ogre!'' Tenpei said and his best monster appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2800 Def: 2800 Level: 8

''Now Eviritua Soul Ogre…finish The End off! Aqua Pressure Cannon!'' Tenpei ordered snapping his fingers. Soul Ogre shot out a huge blast of water that headed towards completely calm End.

''Yes! The End is finally beaten.'' Rua said happily. His smile however disappeared as End activated a Trap Card.

''Did you really think you could beat me? I activate Shadow Lightning! Now I can negate a direct attack and inflict 1000 points of damage to each player.'' End said as Soul Ogre's attack got stopped and a dark lighting cloud appeared above everyone. ''The deal was that if I beat at least three of you I win. And with this card I can defeat three of you.'' End said laughing manically.

''I activate my Trap Card, Divine Damage Barrier! During this turn I can negate all effect damage that is dealt to me.'' Ruka said and a small blue barrier surrounded her. _''With this effect I can save myself, but…'' _Ruka wondered and looked at Sly. _''Sly…You're such an idiot.'' _''I activate another Trap Card, Effect Gift. This card allows me to transfer the effect of my card to another player and I choose…Sly.'' Ruka said. Blue barrier was surrounded by purple before moving to Sly's side.

''Ruka…Why?'' Sly asked confused. Ruka gave him a small smile.

''It seems…that my love for you…outshines my hate for you.'' Ruka said. Right after she said that End's Trap Card activated and a lighting hit all players expect for Rua who was protected by Life Stream Dragon's effect and Sly who was protected by Divine Damage Barrier.

Ruka's LP: 0

Tenpei's LP: 0

Patty's LP: 200

End's LP: 800

Both Ruka and Tenpei fell to the ground once their Lifepoints hit 0. Neither were moving which caused worry in everyone.

''Ruka!'' Sly yelled, but there was no response. ''Ruka!'' He yelled again, but it was no use. She was unconscious. Rua looked at Sly little surprised.

''_Maybe he does care about my sister.'' _Rua thought. This is one of the rare times you could actually see Sly panicked. He always kept his cool, but now he was losing it. Sly clenched his fists.

''How dare you! How dare you do that to Ruka!'' Sly yelled at The End who like usual kept his cool on.

''She was an enemy and needed to be disposed of.'' End said calmly. Sly, Rua and Patty glared at him in anger.

''You…bastard!'' Rua cursed. Patty gasped having never heard of Rua to use such language. End wasn't shocked about it.

''Thank you. Anyway since Tenpei got knocked out it's my turn! And now…'' End said and once again his purple eyes turned black and his hair went crazy. ''You'll see a terror like no other. I activate a Ritual Spell Card, Line of Luck! This Ritual Spell Card allows me to tribute from my hand Higher End Werewolf and Higher End Guardian to Ritual Summon…End of Line The Lucky One!'' End said and started manically laughing. Two spirits rose from the ground and went inside the card in The End's hand. Then there was huge tremor.

''The Lucky One?'' Sly asked as wind picked up. To End's side of the field appeared a huge monster that looked like a combination of a fortress and a tank. There were skeletons on top of it and it had dark wheels. There were two catapults on top of it as well. Lastly there was a huge dark dice next to it.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 0 Def: 4500 Level: 11

Patty, Rua and Sly looked in terror at new monster. It was in Defense Mode, but it must have terrifying abilities. Then Rua noticed something.

''You only have 1 card in your hand. There's no way you can activate any effects.'' Rua said sounding bit relieved.

''That's where your wrong! I activate from my hand, The Line of The End! Now since there are 10 Higher End monsters with different names in my graveyard I can draw 10 Cards! However the cost to use this card is that I can't activate any Spell Cards for the rest of the duel.'' End said and refreshed his hand. However he also drew the last card of his deck.

''Ha! You have no more cards left in your deck. Once your turn comes again you'll lose.'' Patty said sounding surprisingly arrogant. The End didn't mind this.

''I activate the effect of my End of Line The Lucky One. By discarding six cards when I have eight or more cards in my hand I can roll a dice and destroy all monsters with the same or lower level as the number I rolled. Go, End Dice!'' End said and the dice next to The Lucky One started rolling. After a while of rolling it landed on 6. After it did another dice appeared.

''Why's there another dice?'' Rua mustered up the courage to ask. End smirked evilly.

''If I roll 6 with End of Line The Lucky One's effect I can roll dice again and add the new number to the previous one. Go, End Dice 2!'' End said and another dice started rolling. It quickly landed on 4. ''It's 4. This means all monsters that are level 10 or lower are destroyed.'' End said and two catapults fired three bombs towards their opponents.

''I activate Life Stream Dragon's effect. By removing Morphtronic Repair Unit from my grave I can prevent Life Stream Dragon from being destroyed.'' Rua said and a barrier protected Life Stream Dragon from the hit.

''Fine, but others won't be so lucky.'' End said and Gemknight Amethys and Elechimera got destroyed in a flash. ''I place two cards face-down and end my turn.'' End said smirking. Now he can't possibly lose.

''Yes we won! All we have to do is end our turns and since End can't draw a card on his next turn we win!'' Patty said and started her turn happily. However her smile immediately disappeared when End activated a trap card.

''I activate Return of the Line! Since there are over 30 cards in my graveyard and less than 10 cards in my deck I can change the places of my graveyard and my deck.'' End said and took all cards in his graveyard and put them to deck slot. Duel Disk then auto-shuffled them. Patty looked horrified.

''No way…'' Patty said shocked. She shook her head and looked at her hand. She smiled as she looked at it.

''I activate Elecblast. Now by discarding an Elec monster I can destroy one card on the field. I discard Elecpecker to destroy End of Line The Lucky One.'' Patty said and discarded a card. Two electrical balls appeared to both sides of The Lucky One and clashed on it at the same time. To Patty's surprise The Lucky One was still there. ''What happened? She asked confused.

''So foolish! End of Line The Lucky One cannot be destroy by card effects or by battle.'' End said with an evil smile. Patty looked down feeling sad that her attempt failed.

''I set one card face-down and then I end my turn.'' Patty said.

Patty's Hand: 1

Sly knew they had to win soon or The End would defeat them. He looked at the top card of his deck and nervously took it. Slight smile appeared on his face. ''I activate Gem Treasure. I remove from my graveyard Gemknight Amethys to draw two cards.'' Sly said and he once again nervously drew the two top cards of his deck. He smiled, but then realized something. In order for this plan to work he needed to apologize to Rua.

''Rua…I have a plan to defeat End, but I have to borrow your monster.'' Sly said. Rua looked at him for a moment before looking away.

''I might agree if you apologize.'' Rua said stubbornly. Sly sighed and started to speak.

''I'm sorry that I hurt Ruka again. I didn't mean to. You already know I love her! I promise that if you let me borrow your monster I will never let anything hurt her. I promise you I tell her I love her once this duel is over! I can tell everyone if you want to! I…I…I'm sorry.'' Sly said looking down. Rua looked at him again and the smiled.

''How can I refuse now? If you keep your promise.'' Rua said sounding a bit threatening. Sly nodded while End looked shocked.

''_How? How can they still trust each other? After everything! Is this…friendship?'' _End wondered and then shook his head and continued to focus on to the duel.

''I activate Mind Control to take control of Rua's Life Stream Dragon.'' Sly said and two hands appeared above Life Stream Dragon and took hold of it and carried it to Sly's side of the field. Life Stream Dragon looked at its new master and let out a slight growl. ''Then I activate Gem-Knight Fusion and fuse together from my hand Gemknight Ganet and Gemknight Obsidia and Life Stream Dragon from my field to Fusion Summon…Gemknight - Crystal Dragon Rider!'' Sly said and a crystallized dragon appeared. On top of it was a monster covered in all kinds of gems and jewels.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 2000 Def: 3000 Level: 8

''What do you hope to accomplish with that?'' End asked sounding mocking again.

''First of all, when Gemknight Obsidia is send from my hand to grave I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my grave and I choose Gemknight Ganet.'' Sly said and a monster in red armor appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Then Crystal Dragon Rider gains half of the original Attack Points the Dragon-Type that was used to summon it had. In this case it gains 1450 Attack Points.'' Sly said and Dragon Rider glowed blue as its Attack Points rose to 3450. ''And that's not all since Crystal Dragon Rider has another effect. I can remove from play one Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and Crystal Dragon Rider gains all of its effects and I choose my Gemknight Rubys.'' Sly said and took a card from his extra deck and put it in his pocket.

''What're you going to accomplish with this?'' End asked not seeing the point.

''I now activate Crystal Dragon Rider's effect it got from Gemknight Rubys. By tributing one Gem Monster I control Crystal Dragon Rider gains Attack Points equal to that card's Attack Points and I tribute my Gemknight Ganet.'' Crystal Dragon Rider glowed red this time and Ganet turned into a spirit that was consumed by Dragon Rider raising its Attack Points to 5350.

''5350 Attack Points? No matter. End of Line The Lucky One cannot be destroyed.'' End said smugly.

''That's not the point since Gemknight Rubys had another effect. It can inflict piercing damage. Now Gemknight - Crystal Dragon Rider, attack End of Line The Lucky One with Gem Rainbow Shot!'' Sly ordered. Seven different colored gems appeared in front of Sly's monster. They twirled around for a while. Dragon then shot a white beam towards End's monster and gems surrounded the beam.

''I still have a trap card! I activate Dark End! Now I can destroy a monster that attacks a Dark Attribute monster and you take damage equal to half its Attack Points.'' End said. He couldn't believe he almost lost.

''Sorry, but I have a trap card called Trap Jammer. Now I can negate the effect of your Trap Card and destroy it.'' Patty said with a huge smile. End's card exploded and Sly's attack succeeded. The Lucky One stood on its place, but some of the gems went through it and hit The End.

''Impossible! I can't lose!'' End yelled in disbelief and fell of his knees before turning into shadowy form.

The End's LP: 0

Rua, Sly and Patty stood there for a while trying to comprehend what just happened.

''We did it! We defeated The End!'' Rua said and jumped to the air. He quickly noticed Sly had gone next to Ruka's still unmoving body. Rua and Patty quickly followed. Sly was shaking her.

''Ruka! Ruka wake up!'' Sly yelled. After she didn't answer in a while he got panicked and started to shake her body even more. ''C'mon Ruka! You can't die! Not like this! I love you Ruka, so you can't die! Don't…don't.'' Sly said and a small tear escaped from his eye and fell on top of Ruka's face. Ruka's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

''And you told me not to get worried…'' Ruka said in a weak voice. Sly looked at her in disbelief. Ruka was smiling at him. ''I heard everything you said. Sly… I love you too.'' Ruka said and before either one even realized what was happening they kissed. It felt perfect for both of them. Neither of them had believed this would actually happen, but now that it was they were both enjoying. Rua smiled lightly and then turned to Patty.

''Patty…Suzy just kissed me on the cheek that's all. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I still love you more than anything.'' Rua said and before giving Patty a chance to answer back he kissed her. Patty was hesitant for a moment, but kissed him back after a while.

In the meanwhile Tenpei had woken up. Seeing the two couples did make him feel like a third wheel, but he didn't mind it. He enjoyed seeing his friends happy and besides he can tease him about their love.

''Apology accepted.'' Patty said after the kiss. Rua smiled at her and Patty smiled back.

''I don't understand! How? How can you all make up so fast?'' End complained. He hadn't disappeared yet. Rua approached him.

''Because we're friends it's as simple as that.'' Rua said.

''_Friends…'' _End thought for a while. ''I see…Well I guess I have to tell you my information. Chaos Commanders hideout can only be found during The Eclipse. When it's time for The Eclipse you can find them.'' End said.

''Eclipse huh? We have to wait for a while.'' Tenpei mentioned. End nodded and then sighed.

''I guess it's time for me to say those words. Disappearing…'' End started, but was surprisingly cut off.

''Don't say it! You disappear if you do!'' Rua said. Others looked at him confused.

''I know that. There's only one purpose for us and that's to duel Duelist of Prophecy.'' End said and prepared to say the words again, but Rua stopped him again.

''But that's not life. You can't experience love or gain friends. But…maybe I can be your friend.'' Rua said without even realizing it. He felt oddly sympathetic for The End.

''Friends? That's an odd thing to say. Unfortunately…Disappearing into nothingness…is my destiny.'' End said and before anyone could do anything he was gone.

''So…The End lost as well. How disappointing.'' Shado said and crossed his arms. He then looked around to see that he was the only one left in the room. He then smirked. ''But maybe…'' Shado said and left the room with a plan.

Twila had gone to the room with the huge rock and shackles. To his surprise one shackle was off. He walked to the altar and kneeled down and concentrated hard.

''_Master. The End was defeated.'' _

''_As I expected. Do not worry everything is going according to plan.''_

''_I understand my master.'' _Twila said and ended the conversation there. _''Soon the whole world will be consumed by darkness.'' _Twila thought and left the room.

''_If only those three would know…'' _Master thought.

…

Me: Wow! This turned out to be pretty long.

Sly: Wasn't I kinda of Ooc in this?

Me: You've been like that for a while now.

Ruka ''Blushing'' Me and Sly…kissed?

Me: That you did. I couldn't make you two deny your feelings any longer so I made you two confess…Well anyway here's the preview.

''There's a new transfer student. Apparently he's so rich he can afford anything.''

''So you're Ruka? Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.''

''I can't believe this new guy is after Ruka.''

''Maybe you would like to duel for Ruka.''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Rich Threat! Ruka in Danger!

''I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt Ruka again!''

Me: I have no ideas, so I'm just throwing a little filler next. Seriously if you have any chapter ideas that should happen before The Eclipse then tell me, since I'm running out of ideas. Well like always Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like,


	25. Rich Threat! Enter Rick!

Me: Well I've been checking the traffic for this story and for some reason at one point my previous chapter had more hits than the first chapter. What's up with that?

Tenpei: Dunno. Why're you asking from us?

Me: Dunno. Also after watching the traffic I noticed this story had more readers than I thought. Still I only get two reviews per chapter since Celticgirl disappeared. I would appreciate if some of you reviewed.

Disclaimer: …Are you serious? Check earlier chapters!

Stardust Dragon: Only a bit over a week for the E3. Specter´s Flute and new Nintendo games here we come!

Me: Enjoy!

…..

''So…now that The End lost what's our next move?'' Lunar asked once Twila returned. Twila shook his head.

''The Prophecy hasn't mentioned anything yet so we have to wait.'' Twila answered and then looked around and noticed someone was missing. ''Where's Shado?'' He asked and speak of the devil, Shado arrived to the room and sat down on his chair and immediately crossed his arms. ''Where were you?'' Twila demanded answers.

''Nowhere.'' Shado simply answered. Twila glared at him angrily.

''I swear if you're doing something against The Prophecy I will kill you.'' Twila threatened. Shado kept his cool since he knew Twila couldn't do that.

''Relax. What I did wasn't against The Prophecy.'' Shado said and started to look through his deck in boredom.

Sly still found it hard to believe. They had defeated The End, Ruka had confessed she loved him back and Rua and Patty were once again a happy couple. He along with others was still standing at the same spot where they dueled.

''So…what should we do now?'' Patty asked breaking the silence that they had.

''I suggest we go back to our dorms and get some good-earned sleep.'' Tenpei said. Everyone agreed as they were starting to be tired. Ruka and Patty walked back to Obelisk Girls Dorm and Rua, Tenpei and Sly headed to back to Ra Yellow dorms. Once Patty and Ruka arrived to their room Patty started to bombard Ruka with questions.

''So…how did your first kiss feel like? Was it as good as you imagined? Did you think Sly's confession was touching? How did Sly's lips feel like?'' Patty asked. She admitted that the last question was little odd, but she thought Ruka wouldn't mind that.

''Well…it felt perfect. It was way better than I imagined. Sly's confession couldn't have been more emotional and…what's up with that question?'' Ruka answered and wondered about the last question. ''I mean I would never ask you how Rua's lips feel like.'' Ruka said jokingly.

''They feel like heaven.'' Patty said in her dreamy state. She quickly snapped out of it. ''Sorry…let's go to sleep.'' Patty said and moved towards her bed.

Once Sly got inside his room he noticed his cellphone on the table. He had forgotten it there. He then noticed he had missed one call. That call was from his mother. He didn't want to bother her mother at this hour so he ignored and went to bed.

''I'm beat.'' Rua said and sat down on his bed and immediately laid down on it.

''Don't forget that school starts 8:15 tomorrow.'' Tenpei reminded him. Rua groaned annoyed.

''It's unfair that we have to attend school and fight some bad guys at the same time.'' Rua said and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Tomorrow morning Sly woke up when sunlight peeked through window curtains, right at his face. He grunted and turned to look at the alarm clock that flashed 7:45. He yawned and stood up from his bed.

''I better call my mother now.'' Sly said to himself wondering why his mother called him yesterday. He took his black cellphone that was still on the table and dialed his mother's number. After some time of waiting a female voice picked up.

''Good morning son. Slept well?'' Kasumi asked. Sly replied with a simple yes. ''That's good. So why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?'' Katsumi asked sounding a bit worried.

''It's nothing to worry about.'' Sly lied, he knew very well that it was something to worry about.

''Well, if you say so. Has anything interesting happened in school recently?'' Kasumi asked curiously.

''Nothing really…'' Sly answered and right after he said that the door opened to reveal Ruka with a smile on her face.

''Good morning Sly.'' Ruka greeted and walked closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sly smiled a little at her.

''Good morning Ruka.'' Sly answered and momentarily forgot that he was on a phone. He remembered when his mother started giggling.

''Is Ruka there? The girl you had a crush on?'' Kasumi asked still giggling. Sly blushed slightly.

''Yes…'' As soon as Sly said that Kasumi demanded that he should give the phone to Ruka and Sly reluctantly did so hoping that nothing embarrassing would happen.

''It's great to talk with you Ruka. Sly has told a lot about you.'' Kasumi said giggling a little.

''Has he told you…I'm annoying, draggy or anything else that related to those two words?'' Ruka asked little scared.

''All that…'' Kasumi said and Ruka immediately looked down sadly. ''But he has also called you kind, caring, funny and ho…'' Sly was lucky enough to be on earshot so he quickly took the cellphone from Ruka.

''I didn't call her the h-word!'' Sly nearly yelled with his face red. Ruka looked at him innocently wondering what that h-word was.

''Of course you didn't…'' Kasumi said in a doubting voice. Then she realized something. Neither Sly nor Ruka sounded embarrassed about this and when Ruka arrived she was sure she heard a small smooching sound. This led her to conclude one thing. ''YOU TWO ARE DATING AREN'T YOU!'' Kasumi yelled to the phone which caused her co-workers to look at her strangely.

''Oh no…'' Sly whispered under his breath. When his mother gets this way it's not good. For him at least.

''How did it happen? Why did it happen? When did it happen! Did you kiss already? If you did, how did feel like? When you get married do you want me to rent a hotel room for you so you can have s...'' What Kasumi didn't notice was that Sly and Ruka had already hung up on her.

''Your mother is…interesting person.'' Ruka said somewhat awkwardly. Then she noticed the time. It was already 8:10. ''Oh no! We'll be late from class if we don't hurry!'' Ruka said and took Sly's hand before rushing to the class.

When they got to the front of the class the clock was 8:13. For some reason there was bunch of excited girls who were giggling at the front of the class.

''What's with these girls Patty?'' Ruka asked once she and Sly arrived.

''Apparently there's a transfer student coming today and I heard the student is a boy and he's so rich he can afford anything…also he's good-looking.'' Patty said and she heard Rua grumble something under his breath. ''Not as good-looking as you though.'' Patty said to Rua. Rua smiled a little.

The clock rang meaning it was 8:15. Students ran in to the class and took their seats and the teacher quickly arrived as well. They all greeted each other before starting the lesson.

''I'm sure many of you know that there's a new student joining us today. Headmaster if you may.'' Teacher said and the principal Henry walked in the class. He flashed a small smile at Tenpei before putting his hands behind his back.

''Now here's your new friend. He's been home-schooled, but he showed excellent performance in his entrance exam. Here's Rick.'' Henry said and pointed at the door. In walked a boy with short jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing Obelisk Blue Uniform. He seemed to observe the class closely.

''_So this is my class? They don't look very strong.'' _Rick thought. Then his gaze hit Ruka and he let his eyes linger on her. Rick stared at her with love-struck expression. _''She's beautiful and probably strong too.'' _ However Ruka didn't look his way. Instead she looked Sly and smiled slightly at him. Sly smiled back. Rick glared at him. _''This'll be interesting.''_

''My name is Rick. It's nice to meet you.'' Rick said and bowed slightly. Some girls squealed at his voice and they had a dreamy expression on their faces. Henry knowing that he wasn't needed anymore nodded and left the room.

''Okay Rick…you sit over there.'' Teacher said and pointed at the seat behind Ruka. Rick nodded and walked to his seat. He easily felt gazes of many girls, but he ignored them. His target was Ruka.

The class went normally from there. The class was about combination play of Milling and Stalling. The bell finally rang signaling the end of the first class. Students ran from the classroom to have fun with their friends before the next class would start. Gang was going to leave the classroom as well, but Rick stopped them.

''Hey since I'm new here do you guys mind showing me around the school?'' Rick asked with sheepish smile on the outside. On the inside he was smirking as his plan was starting to unfold. Ruka looked at him for a moment before smiling.

''Sure we don't mind. My name is Ruka.'' Ruka greeted him and extended her hand. Instead of shaking it he kissed her hand lightly. Everyone gasped at the gesture and Sly glared at Rick.

''Ruka it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.'' Rick said. It was obvious he was flirting with her. Ruka felt slightly awkward because of this.

''That's sweet, but I have boyfriend.'' Ruka said not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Rick didn't look too shocked about this.

''Yeah and that's me.'' Sly said. Rick stared at him and Sly stared at him back. Both looked like they were challenging each other with their eyes. Ruka stood awkwardly between the two boys.

''This is Sly…my boyfriend.'' Ruka said blushing slightly. She still hasn't got used to calling Sly her boyfriend. Despite this Sly and Rick continued to glare at each other.

''And my name is Rua and this is my girlfriend Patty.'' Rua introduced himself. Finally Rick broke his glaring contest with Sly and turned his attention to Rua and Patty. He observed Patty for a moment. _''She doesn't seem interesting. Not worth my time.'' _ Rick thought. He shook both of their hands. He then turned his attention to Tenpei who hadn't introduced himself yet. ''And you are?'' Rick questioned.

''I'm Tenpei. I'm the only one in this group who doesn't have a girlfriend.'' Tenpei said somewhat pathetically. Rick resisted the urge to laugh at his introduction.

''So Rick what kind of deck do you play?'' Rua asked curiously. Rick didn't answer. Instead he opened his bag and took out some kind of album. Inside, there were many different kinds of deck boxes. Everyone was surprised by this. ''You're saying all those decks are yours?'' Rua asked in disbelief. Rick nodded.

''You did hear that I was rich right?'' Rick asked and they nodded. ''With that money I was able to buy almost all the cards so I was able to build all these decks.'' Rick answered little arrogantly. They were all impressed by this.

''Don't we have dueling class next?'' Rua asked. Tenpei nodded and Rua smiled widely. ''That's great! We get to see your skills in dueling.'' Rua said excited. Rick just chuckled slightly. On the inside Rick was laughing evilly.

During the dueling class the pairs are randomly selected so you never know who you'll duel against. Rick had been paired against the strongest duelist in the class, James. James had excellent control over his Six Samurai deck and always won during the dueling class. Rick however remained calm. He had chosen the deck box with black fist crushing the enemy on the cover. Everyone started their duels at the same time.

''Duel!'' Everyone in the room said.

James's LP: 4000

Rick's LP: 4000

''Stronger goes first! I draw!'' James said and drew a card. He smiled once he saw his hand. ''First I activate Shien's Smoke Signal. This little number allows me to add one Level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster to my hand and I choose Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki and I instantly summon him.'' James said and to the field appeared a warrior with four arms with a sword in each one.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 200 Def: 2000 Level: 3

''When this card is summoned I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Six Samurai monster from my hand and I choose Kagemusha of the Six Samurai.'' James said and Kageki was joined by another smaller warrior holding a spear.

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior/Tuner Atk: 400 Def: 1800 Level: 2

''Now I tune Kageki and Kagemusha together. When Six Samurais cry for help the legendary warrior appears! Its powerful blade crushes all enemies! Synchro Summon! Rise, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En.'' James called out and a warrior in a red armor with a large blue sword appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 2500 Def: 1400 Level: 5

''Don't think that I'm done! Now I special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai thanks to their own effects.'' James said and left to Shi En appeared a warrior with grey armor and golden sword. To Shi En's right appeared an older warrior with a smaller sword.

Kizan: Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1800 Def: 500

Grandmaster: Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2100 Def: 800

''These cards can be special summoned if I control a Six Samurai monster. Also since there are two different Six Samurai monsters in the field Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan gains 300 Attack and Defense Points.'' James said and samurai's Attack rose to 2100 and Defense rose to 800. ''Then I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' James said satisfied with his turn.

James's Hand: 1

''_I have Six Strike – Triple Impact in my hand, Mirror Force as a face-down and Shi En on the field. There's no way he can win.'' _James thought. Rick drew a card and observed his hand.

''…I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field.'' Rick said and a large dark hole appeared to the field.

''Not so fast! I activate Shi En's effect! Once per turn I can negate the activation and the effect of your spell card and destroy it.'' James said and Shi En rushed forward and sliced through the dark hole. Rick however just smirked. _''He fell for it.'' _Rick thought.

''I activate Ritual Foregone. By paying 1000 Lifepoints I can special summon one Ritual Monster from my hand and I choose Demise, King of the Armageddon.'' Rick said. Green light flashed on Rick's side of the field and soon to the field appeared a huge intimidating monster with a scythe.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 8

Rick's LP: 3000

''Monster summoned by Ritual Foregone can't attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. However I can still activate its effect. By paying 2000 Lifepoints I can destroy all other cards on the field.'' Rick said. He smirked when he saw the panicked expression on his opponent face.

''It destroys all other cards on the field!'' James said shocked. Demise hit its scythe to the ground and the shockwave destroyed all cards on James's side of the field. ''Since Grandmaster was destroyed by your card effect I can add one Six Samurai monster from my grave to my hand and I choose Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan.'' James said and hoped to recover from this.

Rick's LP: 1000

''Next I tribute my Demise, King of the Armageddon to summon Great Maju Garzett.'' Rick said and on the place of Demise appeared a hideous looking monster.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 6

Once James saw Garzett's points he started to laugh. ''Zero Attack and Defense Points? That's just pathetic. I win on my next turn.'' James said confident on his victory.

''Great Maju Garzett's Attack Points are equal to twice the Original Attack Points of the monster I used to tribute this card. So Great Maju Garzett's Attack Points are now…'' Rick asked from James. Horror covered his face.

''4800 Attack Points…'' He said shocked. Rick nodded and ordered for the Great Maju Garzett to attack. Great Maju Garzett punched James and sent him couple steps backward.

James's LP: 0

Rick smiled evilly right after his victory. Everyone looked at him shocked. Nobody believed he could defeat James so quickly. Some girls stared at him dreamily and forget about their own match.

''Very good Rick and James. You may leave now.'' Teacher said and nodded at their direction. Both of them nodded back and left the room. Once they were out from the room, Rick pinned James against the wall.

''What…are you doing?'' James asked obviously shocked. Rick smirked at him.

''Your deck…give it to me!'' Rick yelled. James looked at him like he was mad.

''What are you talking about? Why should I give you my deck?'' James yelled back. Rick snapped his fingers and two tall men dressed in black suites appeared behind him.

''Either you give me your deck or my friends make your face look like pancake.'' Rick threatened. James turned pale and threw his deck to him and started running away. Rick bended down to pick up the deck. ''Once again I got a new deck and this seems pretty powerful.'' Rick said and walked off laughing evilly.

''Wow you're such an awesome duelist Rick!'' Rua complimented during the lunch break. They were all in school's cafeteria eating their so-called food. Rick just smiled.

''Thank you, but it's not a big deal.'' Rick said modestly.

''Not a big deal? You defeated the class's best student on your first turn. That's a very big deal!'' Tenpei said. Rick just ignored him. Sly kept glaring him and Rick returned the gesture. Everyone else in the table just sighed and continued their lunch.

Rest of the day went peacefully. Sly and Rick had occasional glaring contests with each other. Sly walked close to Ruka so Rick couldn't try anything. Ruka was touched by the fact that he was worried, but she also thought he might be little overprotective.

Soon it was night and all students were asleep. Well not all. Sly couldn't get any sleep for some reason. When he looked at the clock he noticed it was 23:30. Realizing that he couldn't get any sleep he stood up and changed to his normal clothes. He went outside to get some fresh air. Once outside he started to walk around the school. He wasn't really going anywhere, but somehow he had walked in front of Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. Then he heard some rustling in the bushes and turned to the direction of the sound. He was surprised when out of the bushes came Rick.

''What are you doing here?'' Sly asked angrily. Rick looked surprised for a moment before regaining his composure.

''I should ask you the same question.'' Rick said angrily. The two glared at each other again. ''But if you want to know…I came to see Ruka.'' Rick said with an evil smile. Sly glared at him even harder.

''I don't think she wants to see you at the middle of the night. Besides what do you want with her anyway?'' Sly asked angrily. Rick chuckled and leaned against a nearby tree.

''Oh nothing…maybe give her pleasure you can never give her.'' Rick said his smirk increasing and Sly's glare hardening.

''She's only 14!'' Sly yelled at him. Rick looked at him confused and then got an amused smirk on his face.

''You got the wrong idea. Seriously Sly, get your mind off of the gutter.'' Rick said. Sly's cheeks turned slightly pink, but he ignored it for now.

''Ruka belongs to me! You can't have her.'' Sly said at him angrily. Rick just laughed again.

''Maybe you would like to duel for Ruka.'' Rick suggested. Sly stared at him like he was insane.

''Why should I duel with you?'' Sly asked confused.

''If you win I leave this academy for good, but if I win you break up with Ruka and let me have her.'' Rick said. Sly pondered this. It would be risky, but if he would win he would never have to deal with this creep again.

''Fine then. I promise I would never let anyone hurt Ruka again and I intend to keep that promise.'' Sly said. Rick smirked and took out his golden duel disk while Sly took his normal Ra Yellow duel disk.

''Duel!'' Both yelled and activated their duel disk at the same time.

Sly's LP: 4000

Rick's LP: 4000

Ruka tiredly rose from her bed. She had definitely heard someone yell duel. She looked at the clock and wondered who would want to duel at 23:45 and outside of her and Patty's room. She was surprised when she saw that Patty was still asleep, but she guessed that Patty was better sleeper than her. She walked out to the balcony to say some choice words to the duelists, but when she was that Sly and Rick were dueling all those words were left in her throat.

''Sly! Rick! Why are you dueling at the middle of the night?'' Ruka asked confused. Both of them looked up at Ruka.

''Ah Ruka. Good to see that you're awake. We're just dueling to see which one of us gets you.'' Rick said with an evil smile. Ruka looked at him like he was crazy.

''You two are dueling…to decide who gets me? Am I some kind of a prize?'' Ruka asked angrily. She couldn't believe they were going to duel like that without telling her.

''Sorry Ruka, but I'll promise I can beat him and then he'll leave.'' Sly said and focused her attention to her. Ruka tilted her head a little.

''He'll leave?'' She asked confused. Sly nodded.

''Yes that was the promise. Besides shouldn't you be glad that he leaves? He's been hitting on you whole time.'' Sly said. Ruka still didn't fully understand.

''Aren't you little overprotective? I mean it's sweet of you, but isn't this going little too far?'' Ruka asked from him. Before Sly could answer Rick cut him off.

''Oh can we just start the duel. It has been five minutes already.'' Rick said impatiently. Both Sly and Ruka looked at him and then each other. Ruka smiled a little.

''Well you better win. We just got together yesterday after all.'' Ruka said and gave him thumbs up. Sly nodded and glared at Rick who looked amused.

''You've been together for just one day? Destroying your love will be quite easy then.'' Rick said mocking Sly. Sly's glare hardened, but he focused on the match for now. He drew the sixth card to his hand.

''I start! I summon Gem Angel Murasaki in Attack Mode.'' Sly said and a violet fairy with a lance appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1900 Def: 1900 Level: 4

''When this card is summoned I can special summon one level 4 or lower Gemknight monster from my hand and I choose Gemknight Sapphia and I summon it in Defense Mode.'' Sly said and to the field appeared a blue monster with a blue crystal shield.

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 2100 Level: 4

''Then I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' Sly said. _''I wonder what deck he uses this time. I have to be careful.''_

Sly's Hand: 3

''Gemknight? Never heard of these cards, but I can't wait till they're all mine.'' Rick said confusing Sly.

''Yours? What are you talking about?'' Sly asked sounding a bit angry. Rick smiled evilly again.

''Every time I beat someone I get their decks.'' Rick said simply like it was no big deal.

''Their decks?'' Sly said and then remembered Rick's album and all those deck boxes inside it. ''Don't tell me…those decks in your album are the decks of the opponents you have beaten.'' Sly said. Rick didn't answer, but his smirk definitely answered the question. ''So it is true…'' Sly said little horrified. To think that someone would disgrace dueling like that.

''Who cares about that? It's my turn now. I summon…Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho.'' Rick said and front of him appeared a monster in red armor with twin blades.

Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 Level: 3

''Six Samurai? You stole James's deck too!'' Sly asked shocked. Rick nodded smirking wickedly. _''This is bad. Six Samurais are very tough to beat.'' _ Sly thought worried.

''If you're worried now just wait till you see this! I Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai and Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan through their own effects.'' Rick said and next to Mizuho appeared a warrior in blue armor wielding some kind of club weapon and a warrior in grey armor wielding a spear.

Shinai: Attr: Water Type: Warrior Atk: 1500 Def: 1300 Level: 3

Kizan: Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2100 (Effect) Def: 800 (Effect) Level: 4

''Now it's time for Six Strike – Triple Impact!'' Rick said and a spell card flashed on the field. Six Samurais sharpened their weapons.

''Oh no! It's Six Strike – Triple Impact!'' Sly said worried. He had seen that card in a duel before and it wasn't a pretty sight.

''Six Strike – Triple Impact can only be activated when I control at least 3 different Six Samurai monsters. Now I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!'' Rick yelled out. All three Six Samurais jumped to Sly's side of the field and demolished the two monsters that were standing there.

''So much did those two do.'' Sly said regretting this duel already.

''You're now wide open! All samurais attack him directly and finish this duel.'' Rick commanded and three samurais jumped straight at Sly.

''No Sly!'' Ruka yelled while Rick laughed evilly at the background.

…

Me: You guys hate me for another cliffhanger don't you? Yeah it took me sometime to update, but soon its summer and then I can update much more quicker.

Sly: Is my mother a comedy relief character or something?

Me: Why yes…yes she is. Just like Rua was in the anime until he started to do something important

Rua: Hey! That's an insult…right?

Me: Maybe...preview if you may.

''Give up Sly! You can't win against my Six Samurai Deck.''

''It's not yours! You stole it like everything else!''

''I have you in a lockdown and you can't escape from it.''

''Six Samurais are powerful, but I have a card that can stop them.''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Samurai Battle! Duel for Ruka!

Me: Yeah sorry about this filler. Anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Stardurst Dragon: That´s what I said *giggles* …with Lando

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Great Shogun Shien and Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En


	26. Samurai Battle! Fight for Ruka!

Me: It's summer vacation! Now I can upload all kind of stuff faster…and maybe get my mind to stop thinking about her…

Ruka: Who's her?

Me: No one! Absolutely no one!

Stardust Dragon: It´s gonna be a hot summer, a hot, hot summer, hot summer… *sings along*

Patty: I´ll do the disclaimer. Gyaradosmaster doesn't own 5D's, but apparently he has a love interest.

Me: I do not! Enjoy!

…...

''Ruka…keep it down.'' Patty said and turned around in her bed to face Ruka's bed. Her eyes however widened when she noticed that Ruka's bed was empty and she instantly stood up. Her worry however died when she saw Ruka standing on the balcony. ''Ruka!'' She yelled out and went next to her to the balcony.

''Sorry I woke you up Patty.'' Ruka turned to her and apologized.

''Don't worry. So…what's going on here?'' Patty asked when she noticed that Sly and Rick were dueling. Before Ruka could answer her question Rick noticed her.

''Oh more audience. And you were?'' Rick asked with mockery. Patty seemed offended by this.

''I'm Patty! '' She yelled to Rick. Rick looked little confused.

''Doesn't ring a bell.'' Rick said looking away from her. Patty was about object, but Rick cut her off. ''Now be quiet Penny. I was about to win.'' Rick said and focused back on the duel. Patty continued to glare at Rick with all she got. ''Samurais proceed with the attack.'' Rick commanded and three samurais jumped towards Sly.

''I activate Trap Card, Revenge of the Gem! Since you destroyed a Gem monster this turn, I can now destroy one of your monsters and inflict 500 points of damage. I choose Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan!'' Sly said. Trap card flashed and a colored beam hit Kizan and destroyed it.

Rick's LP: 3500

''Doesn't matter. Mizuho and Shinai attack directly.'' Rick yelled out and two samurais threw their weapons towards Sly and hit him directly. Sly was sent couple steps back.

Sly's LP: 900

''_That damage…it felt real. But how? He's not associated with Chaos Commanders.'' _Sly thought, but he quickly dismissed the idea and focused back on the duel.

''I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Rick said annoyed. He had wished to end this duel quickly.

Rick's Hand: 1

''Hey…how is Rick using James's deck?'' Patty asked confused. Ruka sighed and told her how Rick steals the loser's deck. She also explained that that was the reason why he had so many decks. Patty was enraged by this. ''How dare you disgrace dueling like that!'' Patty yelled angrily, but Rick paid no attention to her outburst.

''Could you shut up Penny?'' Rick yelled to her. Patty balled her fist and resisted the urge to yell back to him…and go and punch him to the face.

''It's my turn! I activate Gem Treasure. By removing from play Gemknight Sapphia from my grave I can draw two cards.'' Sly said and took the two top cards of his deck. He smirked when he saw them. ''I activate Gemknight Fusion! I fuse together Gemknight Obsidia and Gemknight Ganet to Fusion Summon… Gemknight Madeira.'' Sly said and to the field appeared a monster with brown skin, flaming sword and a cape.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2200 Def: 1950 Level: 7

''And since Gemknight Obsidia was sent from hand to grave I can Special Summon Gemknight Ganet from the grave.'' Sly said and to the field appeared a red armored monster with flaming hands.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

''What're you going to do with those lame monsters?'' Rick asked once again mocking him. Sly glared at him back.

''A lot since when Gemknight Madeira attacks you can't activate spells or trap cards.'' Sly said. Rick looked alarmed for a moment before relaxing again.

''Now Gemknight Madeira destroy Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho with Flaming Sword Throw.'' Sly said and Madeira threw its flame sword towards red samurai and successfully destroyed it. Shinai looked very angry at his partner's death.

Rick's LP: 2900

''Now Gemknight Ganet attacks your Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai.'' Ganet threw a fireball towards last samurai.

''I don't think so. I activate Sakuretsu Armor, so now I can destroy your attacking monster.'' Rick said and Shinai's armor sharpened and the fireball bounced back from the armor towards Gemknight Ganet and instantly destroyed it. Sly grimaced a little, while Shinai seemed to be mocking Sly.

''Oh isn't this cute? It's copying me.'' Rick said sounding little proud. Sly was grossed out by this idea and scowled. Even Gemknight Madeira looked grossed out…and scowled.

''_Oh great…now my monster is copying me.'' _Sly thought half of him amused while half of him was freaked out. ''I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Sly said and let out a small smirk. He was glad that he dealt at least some damage.

Sly's Hand: 0

''That's all? Man you're pathetic.'' Rick said and drew the top card of his deck. ''I summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai.'' Rick said and a small samurai in a green armor holding a spear appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior/Tuner Atk: 400 Def: 1800 Level: 2

''And now…since there are two different Six Samurai monsters on the field I can Special Summon, Leader of all Samurais! Great Shogun Shien!'' Rick said and a large warrior in red armor and holding a giant sword appeared behind the two smaller samurais.

Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Atk: 2500 Def: 2400 Level: 7

''Oh no! It's Great Shogun Shien!'' Ruka said panicked. Patty looked surprised as well, but Sly managed to stay calm.

''As long as Great Shogun Shien stays on the field, you can only use one spell or trap card per turn, but that's enough about that. Now I tune together Kagemusha of the Six Samurai and Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai. Warlord of Samurais, ruthless warrior that destroys everything! Appear now and defeat your enemy! Synchro Summon! Appear, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!'' Rick called out. To the field appeared a monster with a very similar armor that Great Shogun Shien had. It also had a similar weapon.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 2500 Def: 1400 Level: 5

''Oh no! Now both Shogun Shien and Shi En are on the field.'' Patty said shocked. Ruka shared her expression and Sly started to sweat a little.

''And I just realized something. Shi En can negate the effect and the activation of a Spell or Trap once per turn and Shogun Shien's effect allows Sly to activate only one Spell or Trap card per turn. That means he can't activate spells or traps.'' Ruka said shocked. However both Rick and Sly looked at her confused.

''So in the end you turned out to be beautiful and stupid. Typical.'' Rick said and crossed his arms. Ruka looked confused and little offended.

''Don't you dare call her that!'' Sly yelled to Rick angrily. Rick remained calm.

''Oh I'm sorry I called her beautiful.'' Rick said with an evil smirk. Sly looked at him enraged.

''I didn't mean that! She's the most beautiful girl I know.'' Sly said. Ruka blushed hard because of this statement. ''She's definitely not stupid!'' Sly yelled to Rick. Rock just chuckled.

''Fine fine. She's not stupid. Let's carry on with the duel now shall we?' Rick said. Sly nodded, but still decide to explain something to Ruka.

''Ruka, even though Great Shogun Shien limits my Spell and Trap cards to one per turn, Shi En negates the activation of the Spell or Trap card. So technically that Spell or Trap card is not counted being activated. That means I can activate another Spell or Trap card that turn.'' Sly explained. Ruka nodded and was glad that she finally understood something.

''However with no cards in your hand I have you in a lockdown, since if you draw a Spell or Trap card that card will be useless. But that's enough about that. Now Great Shogun Shien destroy that Gemknight Madeira.'' Rick said. Shogun raised its sword and headed towards Sly's monster.

''I activate Mirror Force.'' Sly said. He didn't bother to say its effect as he knew Rick was going to negate it. A red force field appeared around Gemknight Madeira.

''You're baiting me to activate Shi En's effect right?'' Rick asked. Sly remained silent. It was obvious it was true. ''Well I take your bait. I activate Shi En's effect to negate your Trap Card.'' Rick said and Shi En ran towards the force field and sliced through it with its sword. It then nodded to Great Shogun Shien who continued its attack. It slashed Madeira with its sword and Madeira turned into small pieces before vanishing entirely.

Sly's LP: 600

''Now you're defenseless. Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En destroy Sly!'' Rick yelled. Shi En threw its sword towards and the sword turned completely dark for no apparent reason.

''Sorry to burst your bubble, but I still have a Trap Card. I activate Defense Draw!'' Sly said and a red barrier appeared around him. ''Thanks to this card, I get no damage from this battle and I can also draw a card.'' Sword hit the red barrier. Sword tried to break through the barrier, but was unable to and flew back to its owner.

''You just got lucky. I end my turn.'' Rick said sounding little angry. He had hoped to finish Sly off.

Rick's Hand: 0

''Sly sure is in a tough spot now.'' Ruka said worried. Patty agreed with her.

''By the way…why're Rick and Sly dueling?'' Patty asked curiously. Ruka explained to her that they're dueling to decide who gets her. At the end of her explanation Patty looked completely shocked. ''So you're a prize? This is an outrage! You two should be ashamed of yourselves.'' Patty yelled to Rick and Sly. Sly just ignored her while Rick seemed annoyed.

''Can't you keep it down Penny?'' Rick yelled back annoyed. Patty was still outraged, but decided to keep it down.

''My turn! Draw.'' Sly said and looked at his hand. He had two spell cards. ''First things first. I remove from play Gemknight Sapphia from my grave to return Gemknight Fusion to my hand.'' Sly said and did as he said. ''Then I activate Field Spell Gem Castle.'' Sly said and a large golden castle covered in different gems appeared.

''I can't let you do that. Thanks to Shi En your cute little castle is destroyed.'' Shi En rushed forward and destroyed one pillar of the castle. Because of that the whole castle rumbled down and its remains disappeared to sparkles.

''Thank you. I was hoping for that.'' Sly said with a large smirk. Rick for once lost his cool and was dumbfounded.

''Don't tell me…that card was a bait?'' Rick said shocked. Sly nodded his smirk never leaving his face.

''I activate Gem Miracle. Now I can summon all Gemknight monsters from my grave to my side of the field. Only downsides are that they must attack this turn and they're destroyed during the End Phase. Also I can only activate one copy of Gem Miracle per duel.'' Sly said and a large colorful Gem appeared on Sly's side of the field. The gem soon burst into pieces and on Sly's side of the field now stood Gemknights Madeira, Ganet and Obsidia.

Obsidia: Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1500 Def: 1300 Level: 4

Ganet: Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

Madeira: Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2200 Def: 1950 Level: 6

''Now I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. I fuse together Gemknight Ganet and Gemknight Obsidia to form… Gemknight Rubys.'' Sly said and on place of two Gemknights now stood a monster with red armor, blue cape and a spear.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2500 Def: 1300 Level: 6

''So you summoned a monster that has the same Attack Points as mine. What are you trying to do?'' Rick asked somewhat confused.

''I'm going to activate Rubys's effect. By tributing a monster with Gem on its name Rubys gains Attack Points equal to that monster's Attack Points until the End Phase. I tribute Gemknight Madeira.'' Sly said and Madeira was surrounded by purple aura and turned into small sparkles. Rubys was soon surrounded by the red aura and could feel itself getting stronger as it Attack Points rose to 4700.

''4700 Attack Points?'' Rick said shocked. He couldn't believe Sly could get a monster that strong to the field.

''Now Gemknight Rubys destroy Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!'' Rubys's spear was surrounded by flames and it threw it towards the samurai. Spear pierced through samurai's armor and destroyed it. Rick was sent a couple of steps back.

Rick's LP: 700

''With that I end my turn.'' Sly said satisfied. _''Just a little more. Soon I have this duel won.''_

Sly's Hand: 0

''Well it seems that your deck can pack a punch. I can't wait to get my hands on it.'' Rick said with an evil smile. Sly glared at him back.

''In your dreams loser.''' Sly said back. Rick was angered by this.

''Amateur!''

''Moron!''

''Idiot!''

''Monkey!''

''Fatherless.'' Rick said causing everyone else to freeze in shock.

''How…'' Sly said. He couldn't comprehend that someone like him would know something that he had only told to Ruka. Rick enjoyed his reaction and started his turn.

''It's my turn! I play Pot of Greed!'' Rick said and drew two more. He looked at his hand. With only two cards he couldn't do much. ''I summon Spirit of the Six Samurai in Defense Mode.'' Rick said and a suit of armor appeared. That armor was soon possessed by a ghost and started to levitate.

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 3

''Why did you summon a monster like that?'' Sly asked. There seemed to be no point in summoning that monster in this situation.

''Because of this… Great Shogun Shien attack Gemknight Rubys.'' Rick commanded. Shogun Shien raised its sword and started to run towards little shocked enemy.

''But both monsters will be destroyed.'' Sly mentioned.

''Not quite, I activate Great Shogun Shien's effect. By destroying one other Six Samurai monster I control Great Shogun Shien is not destroyed.'' Rick said. Shogun Shien used its other arm to pick Spirit of the Six Samurai and used its body as a shield to block Ruby's counterattack. Shogun Shien then destroyed Rubys with its sword.

''How do you like that? I end my turn with a face-down.'' Rick said. Rick was very confident of his victory now. He then turned towards Ruka who was still on the balcony. ''Okay Ruka where would you like to spend our honeymoon?'' Rick asked arrogantly. Ruka was both offended and angry about the question.

''Stop saying stuff like that! Sly will win!'' Ruka yelled angrily to him. Rick however was unfazed about this.

''Of course he will.'' Rick said sarcastically. ''Another question. Where and when would you prefer to do IT?'' Rick asked with a very wide smirk. Both Patty and Sly (but mostly Sly) were enraged by the question and wanted to murder Rick on the spot.

''You bastard! I'll murder you if you continue to say stuff like that!'' Sly yelled angrily. Fire was clearly burning in his eyes. Ruka however was confused.

''What's IT?'' Ruka asked confused. All three others face-palmed.

''You seriously don't know?'' Patty asked somewhat shocked. Ruka nodded innocently. Patty sighed. She really doesn't want to have this conversation with Ruka.

''Can't we return to the duel now?'' Sly asked angrily. Rick chuckled.

''Why? Isn't this conversation interesting?'' Rick said still smirking. Sly glared at him with ferocity.

''It's my turn!'' Sly yelled angrily. He looked at the only card in his hand and found out it was an unused Gem Angel. He read the card and looked shocked. ''I special summon Gem Angel Daidaiiro.'' Sly said and an orange fairy with two small knives appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''This card can be Special Summoned when it's the only card in my hand. Also when this card is Special Summoned this way I can draw one card and Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Gemknight Normal monster from my deck. I choose Gem-Knight Rumarin.'' Sly said and Daidaiiro created an orange portal and from it jumped out a yellow monster. Electricity was running through its arms.

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 1600 Def: 1800 Level: 4

''Then I Normal Summon Gemknight Emerald.'' Sly said and next to yellow Gemknight appeared another one in a green armor.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 800 Level: 4

''So you've summoned bunch of weaklings. What can they do?'' Rick asked. Sly didn't answer his question. Instead he smirked.

''I hope you enjoyed your time in Duel Academy, since you'll never attend it again.'' Sly said confidently. Rick looked surprised for a moment before bursting in laughter.

''Is that supposed to be a threat? Since it didn't really work.'' Rick said amused.

''Just watch and learn. I activate Gemknight Emerald's effect. I can remove it from play along with a Normal Monster in order to Special Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my grave. I Special Summon…Gemknight Madeira.'' Sly explained. A monster with flaming sword and cape once again returned to the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2200 Def: 1950 Level: 7

''Why would Sly summon that? Rubys is stronger.'' Ruka wondered.

''He's probably wary of that Face-Down card. But Madeira isn't strong enough…'' Patty said. _''Sly…you better have a good strategy.'' _

''Then I activate Gem Angel Daidaiiro's final effect. I can remove Daidaiiro from my field and another Gem Angel from my grave from play to increase the attack of one Gemknight monster on my side of by 1000.'' Sly said with a huge smirk. Daidaiiro gave one of its knives to Madeira before disappearing from the field. Madeira's Attack Points rose to 3200.

''Okay…that Gem Angel Daidaiiro is just broken. It can't have that many effects without having some kind of restriction.'' Rick yelled to Sly angrily.

''Gem Angel Daidaiiro's restriction is…there can only be one copy of it and it can only be used once in a duel.'' Sly said. Rick looked shocked at the revelation, but then focused to the present.

''Whatever. Just attack if you dare.'' Rick said tempting him. His face-down was Dimensional Prison so he wasn't worried.

''Remember? When Gemknight Madeira attacks…you can't activate Traps, Spells or monster effects. Now Madeira! Finish Rick off with Flaming Sword Throw.'' Sly yelled. Madeira threw its flame sword towards Shogun Shien while its owner looked panicked.

''No! There must be something I can do! I pay you a million if you stop your attack.'' Rick said, but the sword just flew closer. ''Two million?'' Sword flew closer. ''Three? Four?'' Sword was almost touching Shogun Shien's armor. ''All the money I have?'' Rick yelled desperately. This surprised Sly. Losing this duel shouldn't be that much of a big deal to him. Nevertheless the attack continued and destroyed Great Shogun Shien and the rest of Rick's Lifepoints.

Rick's LP: 0

Sly sighed hard once the duel was over. As soon as the duel was over he soon found himself on the ground under Ruka. Apparently Ruka had run down and hugged him from behind. Because of the force of her hug they had fell on top of each other.

''You were great Sly.'' Ruka said softly. Sly smiled back to her. ''So…I guess you get the prize now.'' Ruka said and pushed her lips on Sly's. This was their second kiss and it was on ground too. Neither minded it though. Patty had come down as well and was now watching the kissing couple with a smile.

''Isn't that cute?'' Rick's voice broke the couple apart and both of them stood up and glared at Rick.

''I won Rick. Now do as we agreed.'' Sly said with a sneering voice. Rick however chuckled.

''Oh really? I don't think so.'' Rick said and snapped his fingers. Soon there were 4 tall men behind him. ''Me and my friends will now claim our prize.'' Rick said and pointed at Ruka who looked scared and was hiding behind Sly.

''That's quite enough Rick.'' Voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and it turned out to be Henry the headmaster of the school.

''Move it gramps. This doesn't concern you.'' Rick said insultingly. Henry remained calm and didn't move an inch. ''Fine you asked for it. Brock! Get rid of him!'' Rick said to one of the men. Man named Brock started to walk towards Henry his fists ready.

''I think this is enough.'' Henry said and suddenly bunch of security officers surrounded them. Rick's face was absolutely shocked. ''Judging from your reaction I guess you didn't know that school's security system includes securities.'' Henry explained to him. Rick couldn't help, but sigh.

''I guess this is it. Can I've some last words?'' Rick asked. Henry though about it for a moment and eventually let him seeing no harm in doing it. Rick nodded to four men and they were all prepared for it. ''Disappearing to nothingness….that's our destiny.'' Rick said and within seconds they were all gone. Everyone that was still on the scene looked completely shocked.

''So Rick was connected to the Chaos Commanders too.'' Ruka said shocked. One of the securities heard this.

''Do you kids know something?'' Security officer asked seriously. Before Ruka could answer Henry cut in.

''These kids are just students of my academy. I guarantee you that they know nothing.'' Henry told to the officer. He seemed satisfied with it and left to discuss with some other securities.

''Thank you principal.'' Ruka said and smiled at him. Henry smiled back.

''You're quite welcome. I still would want to know what's going on, but I trust in you three and in Rua and Tenpei. Now if you excuse me I have to return to my office.'' Henry said and left. This left only Patty, Sly and Ruka. Sly however was still thinking about that one thing Rick said.

''_Fatherlesss…fatherless…fatherless. How could he know that? How could Chaos Commanders know that?'' _Sly thought hoping to find a solution.

''Well Rick being associated with Chaos Commanders explain one thing.'' Patty said breaking Sly's train of thought.

''What?'' Ruka asked.

''The barrier. Rick couldn't have entered the academy because of the barrier so it makes sense he would be creation of Chaos Commanders.'' Patty said.

''There's still one thing I don't understand.'' Ruka said. Patty and Sly looked at her confused.

''What thing?'' Sly asked from her. Ruka sighed a little

''What was that IT Rick was talking about?'' Ruka asked once again innocently. Both Patty and Sly blushed a little. Neither wanted to explain what IT was to Ruka. ''You're blushing Sly! You must know what it means. Is it something we can do together?'' Ruka asked still with her innocent voice. This made Sly's blush deepen even more and Patty started giggling.

''Um….you see…it's…Got a go! Love you, bye!'' Sly said and quickly ran off before Ruka would question him.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Ruka asked confused. Patty shook her head and suggested they should return to their room.

''Those Duelists of Prophecy are pretty smart. Of course they were completely wrong about Rick's existence.'' Lunar said amused. He and Twila where once again alone in the room since Shado neither one knew where Shado was. Suddenly The Prophecy started to glow and text appeared to its empty pages. Twila read through the new paragraph carefully. Once he did that he was surprised. ''What did it say?'' Lunar asked curiously.

''Betrayal in Flames shall be tested. He shall tag with one of the Chaos and battle against two of The Duelists of Prophecy.'' Twila explained. Lunar was quite interested about this.

''Tag, huh? Which one of us?'' Lunar then looked around and only now noticed that Shado was gone. ''Where's Shado?'' Lunar asked.

''I don't know. He's been absent a lot. Well since he's gone and I can't possibly show my Wicked Avatar to them yet…Lunar you shall take this task.'' Twila said. A wicked smirk appeared on Lunar's face.

''Excellent. I go tell Betrayal in Flames that he should get ready.'' Lunar said and teleported from the room leaving Twila along in the room.

Lunar teleported straight to the training room since he knew Bob would be there. He took a quick glance around the room. Suzy was by the corner pulling perfect combos with her new deck. Bob had just finished a duel with a Duel Dummy with a perfect score.

''Betrayal of Flames! We've a mission for you! Get ready!'' Lunar said. Bob looked at him for a second with his blood-red eyes before smiling evilly.

''Perfect! I get ready right away Lord Lunar.'' Bob said. Lunar nodded and teleported out to his own chambers.

''_They will soon feel the wrath of my Wicked Eraser once again!'' _Lunar said and laughed manically.

…

Me: Wow! This turned out not to be filler…typical.

Bob: I make appearance in the next chapter! I feel so loved!

Me: Yeah yeah don't get used to it.

Stardust Dragon: ''holds up I HATE BOB sign''

Sly: If that Rick makes an appearance again I swear I '''bunch of censored words''

Me: …Okay. Preview please!

''It's our one week anniversary Rua! I hope you remembered.

''How can you take Patty out on a date in school?''

''I'd love to tag duel with you.''

''Bob you're back!''

''Me and Lord Lunar will crush you two in this duel.''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Dream Date! Tag Duel of Darkness!

''Bob…can't you remember us?

Me: Yeah that's about it. Anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't like!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: The Wicked Eraser


	27. Dream Date! Tag Duel of Darkness!

Me: I just found out that Ruka is evil in the manga...that automatically makes her cooler than Sly.

Sly: What?

Me: Yes…your girlfriend is now cooler than you…

Rua: In your face Sly!

Stardust Dragon: Don´t worry Sly at least you are still cooler than Bob.

Disclaimer…You know what I'm going to say. Enjoy!

…..

Rua sighed loudly as he stood up from his bed, however he forgot that he slept on the top bunk and fell to the ground face first. Tenpei woke up because of the sound and looked at Rua confused.

''Did you fall from your bed or something?'' Tenpei asked. Rua didn't answer and stood up rubbing his head.

''God that hurt.'' Rua said still rubbing his head. The fall wasn't that big, but the floor was hard. ''Anyway what should we do today?'' Rua asked and started to change from his pajamas to his regular school outfit while Tenpei did the same.

''Dunno, but let´s try to survive today's school day first.'' Tenpei said and adjusted his glasses.

Ruka woke up because of the loud humming Patty was doing. She seemed to be very happy about something. Ruka rubbed her eyes and yawned which caused Patty to turn towards her.

''Oh you woke up.'' Patty said with a smile. She then turned around and continued to apply make-up. Ruka stared at her confused.

''Why do you look so happy? Is today a special day or something?'' Ruka asked and stood up from her bed. Patty nodded without looking at her.

''Yes it has been exactly one week since me and Rua confessed.'' Patty said and sighed dreamily. Ruka who had already changed to her school outfit looked at her confused.

''There are one week anniversaries?'' Ruka asked confused and Patty nodded again.

''Yes although most people don't celebrate it for some reason…'' Patty said thoughtfully.

''I wonder why.'' Ruka said sarcastically. Patty had finished applying make-up and looked at the mirror smiling.

''Before we go to class we have to stop by school's shop.'' Patty said putting her school bag on her back and ran off from the room. Ruka had managed to put her hair on two ponytails and quickly followed after her.

The school's shop mostly sold trading cards so students could buy cards without leaving school grounds. There were also different kinds of duel disks and card sleeves on sale. Basically everything sold there was related to the card game. Since the classes would begin in 15 minutes hardly anyone was there.

''Ok so this school has hospital, library, shop and high-class security system. What isn't in this place?'' Ruka asked from no one in particular.

''Well…'' Patty said thinking for a moment. She shook her head after couple seconds. ''I can't think of anything right now, but we have to find a present for Rua…are there any Morphtronic cards that Rua doesn't have?'' Patty asked from Ruka.

''There're couple actually, but he says they are really rare.'' Ruka said and then pointed to one pack. ''And that's the pack you can get them from.'' Patty nodded and then took three of those packs.

''I just hope there's at least one new card in here.'' Patty said and went to cash register and paid for the packs. ''I wonder if Rua is getting me anything.'' Patty said. She imagined that he would give her a necklace or earrings…before she remembered that stupid barrier was still there.

''If he remembered that is…'' Ruka mumbled under her breath. Patty was in so high spirits that she didn't hear her. They exited the shop and walked to the front of their first class that would start in 7 minutes. Sly was already there, leaning against the wall like always. ''Hey Sly.'' Ruka said and greeted him with the usual kiss on the cheek.

''Hey Ruka.'' Sly greeted her back, smiling a little. Both of them had agreed that they wouldn't call each other with nicknames like honey or dear. They preferred it this way.

Rua and Tenpei arrived couple seconds after. Rua didn't have time to greet anyone since Patty trapped him in bone-crushing hug.

''Happy one week anniversary Rua!'' Patty said happily. People in the hallway were giving them strange looks, but Patty didn't care. Rua's eyes widened in surprise and he started to sweat a little.

''_Crap! I didn't know there were one week anniversaries. What should I do?'' _Rua though panicking. Patty finally let him go since she feared that he didn't get enough oxygen.

''So anyway here's your present.'' Patty said and gave him three booster packs she bought earlier. Rua took them still little shocked. ''I heard that there are couple cards you still don't have from this pack.'' Patty said this all while smiling. Rua couldn't help, but smile back, but it quickly disappeared.

''Yeah, but I have bought around 10 of these packs and never got them.'' Rua said, but opened them anyway. He didn't look at the cards before he had opened all the packs. When he looked the cards over his expression looked like a mixture of happiness, angriness and bewilderment. ''You gotta be kidding me!'' He yelled. He showed cards to her and told them that there was one copy of each card he didn't have yet in each pack.

''So does that mean you like your gift?'' Patty asked.

''Yeah a lot. Thanks Patty.'' Rua said and kissed her as a thank you. Once again Patty didn't care that they were in a hallway and people were staring like they had no lives. The kiss ended up being short since Patty was impatient.

''Now…where's my gift?'' Patty asked. Rua had feared of this question. He didn't want Patty to know that he forgot, but he didn't want to lie to her. Unfortunately he had to lie to her and he could already fell a knot forming in his stomach.

''Well…it's not a gift I can give to you now…so I give it to you later….since…yeah.'' Rua finished lamely. He heard Tenpei mumble something about being smooth, but he ignored it for now.

''Okay then.'' Patty said actually believing him. Tenpei and even Sly face-palmed at her naivety. Rua sighed in relief that Patty believed him. Clock then rang signaling the start of the first class.

The classes of the day went too fast for Rua. He had tried to come up with a gift for Patty, but couldn't think of anything. He couldn't give her cards since he said that it's not a gift he can give right away. He didn't want to let Patty down or hurt her.

The bell rang at 14:30 which meant it was end of school day. It was Friday so there wouldn't be any classes until Monday. Students quickly ran out of the class to have fun with their friends.

''So…when do I get my gift?'' Patty asked impatiently.

''Well…I…I.'' Rua tried to come up with something, but fell short. Patty looked at him with curiosity and was about to ask him what's wrong.

''He will give it to you at 19:00.'' Tenpei said cutting in to the conversation. He gave thumbs up to Rua who smiled back. Patty was slightly disappointed with this revelation.

''I've to wait until the evening!'' Patty said and pouted cutely. It hurt even more to lie to her now, but he tried to ignore the knot in his stomach.

''Yeah…sorry Patty.'' Rua said and kissed her lips as an apology. Patty kissed him back before letting go.

''It's fine. I can wait.'' Patty said and started to walk towards her dorm where Ruka had already gone to couple minutes ago. Once Patty was out of sight Rua turned to Tenpei with a hopeful expression.

''I hope you've a good plan.'' Rua said. Tenpei chuckled a little.

''Don't worry I have. However we need some preparations.'' Tenpei said and headed towards their room Rua quickly following him. Once in the room Tenpei took a slip of paper and started to write down stuff they need. When he was done he smiled at Rua. ''Okay…I call this plan _''Candlelit dinner…without the dinner''_'' ''What do you think?'' Tenpei said sounding almost too proud. Rua looked at him confused.

''Candlelit dinner…without the dinner? How can I take Patty out on a date in school?'' Rua said confused.

''It's simple when you see it. Hardest part is to find someone who can play violin.'' Tenpei said frowning a little. ''I don't play one, neither does Ruka and I really doubt Sly can do it.'' Tenpei said and was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

''I can't do what?'' Sly had entered the room without either of them noticing. Rua glared at him little, still feeling slight hatred at the boy who hurt his sister's feelings twice.

''How did you get in?'' Tenpei asked and Sly pointed at the door and said it was already open. ''Rua! I've always told you to close the door after you come inside.'' Tenpei said with slight anger. Rua just gave him a sheepish grin. ''Well anyway we need someone who can play violin…'' Tenpei said. Sly smirked a little once he said this.

''I know how to play violin.'' Both Tenpei and Rua turned towards Sly with a shocked expression. They didn't know should they start laughing or start begging him to help them. Tenpei was the first one to recover from his shock.

''In that case could you help us. Rua forgot his and Patty's one week anniversary and we need someone who can play violin for Patty's and Rua's Candlelit Dinner without the Dinner date.'' Tenpei said once again sounding too proud about his plan. Sly raised an eyebrow at the name, but didn't ask about it.

''What do I get in return?'' Sly asked crossing his arms. Tenpei and Rua looked at him with shocked expressions. ''What? You thought I would do it for love? I thought you knew me better than that.'' Sly said with a slight smirk. Both Rua and Tenpei tried hard to think of a way to repay Sly.

''Well…'' Tenpei said and looked for the drawers. He then handed something to Sly. ''Here five bucks. Will you do it now?'' Sly stared blankly at Tenpei and then money on his hand. He shrugged and took the money on his hand.

''Fine.'' Sly said not really caring. He didn't have anything else to do anyway.

''Then we need some candles…'' Tenpei said trying to think of a place where there could be candles.

''There are some at Patty's and Ruka's room if I remember correctly.'' Rua said. He then turned to Tenpei and nodded at him. He nodded too and both of them stared at Sly with slight smiles. Sly stared at them back with confused expression.

''What? Now you want me to do that as well? No way!'' Sly and turned his head away from them.

''Well I can't do it since I have to prepare everything else and Rua…has to help me.'' Tenpei said. Sly looked at him for couple seconds before letting out an annoyed sigh.

''Fine I do it.'' Sly said annoyed and left the room. He heard Tenpei yell something about not being seen. Tenpei was surprised by how easily Sly was persuaded.

''Ruka must be good influence on him. That was really easy.'' Tenpei said. Rua seemed to start thinking about this.

''Yeah…maybe.'' He said quietly. He and Tenpei then continued on with the plan.

Sly's POV

''_Why did I even agree? This is just stupid! What if both Patty and Ruka are there and then I would have to explain everything?'' _I thought as I walked towards the Obelisk Girls Dorm. Ruka's and Patty's room was on the second floor and lucky for me there was a tree right next to the balcony of Ruka's and Patty's room.

''I just hope no one will see me.'' I said to myself as I started to climb the tree. It was surprisingly easy and no one was in sight so I was in luck. Soon I had climbed to the top of the three and from there I jumped to the balcony. Goddess of fortune must be on my side today since the door from balcony to inside was open.

''Good no one is here.'' I said as I searched the room. I quickly spotted two candles at the table and I walked towards them. I however stopped when I heard the sound of running water. Someone was in the shower. As soon as I had heard that sound it stopped. I looked for a hiding place frantically and only thing I could think of was under the bed. I managed to somehow squeeze there. At the same moment I heard the bathroom door open.

''That sure was refreshing.'' Voice said. I identified the voice as Ruka. I let out a small sigh of relief. I was glad it wasn't Patty. Then I heard a thump when something hit the floor. I guessed it was towel and I found it hard prevent any mental images coming to my head. I could hear some sounds which I guessed was Ruka putting her clothes on…still trying to prevent mental images. ''Well I better go and catch up with Patty.'' Ruka said and left the room.

''Finally!'' I said and came from under the bed. I couldn't have lasted another second there. I walked back towards the table and took the candles. As I was about to leave I heard a voice.

''How silly of me. I forgot my duel disk.'' Ruka's voice said from the hallway. I hastily tried to look for a place to hide, but the bed was too far away. So once Ruka entered the room she saw me. ''Sly! What are you doing here? And why are you holding candles?'' Ruka asked clearly confused. I was about to tell her, but then remembered I couldn't.

''Nothing.'' I simply answered. Ruka obviously wasn't convinced b this.

''What are you doing?'' Ruka asked again, but this time with the Lost Puppy face. She knew I couldn't say no to this face. However to her surprise I turned around.

''I promised I wouldn't tell.'' I said. Ruka was shocked that the Lost Puppy face didn't work. She then thought up another plan.

''Well that's too bad.'' Ruka said and put her arms around me. ''I really want to know.''' Ruka whispered slowly to his ear. My face became red because of this.

''What…are you doing?'' My voice started to become shaky. Ruka had practically pressed her body against mine and the feeling was just amazing.

''Nothing…'' Ruka answered and before either of us knew it we had fell on a couch. Ruka was now on top of me. ''So…what were you doing?'' Ruka asked and her fingers started to circle around my chest.

''I…I…'' I had no idea what to say. Ruka smiled knowing she had me.

''Please?'' Ruka asked and did the Lost Puppy face again. Damn it was much more effective up-close.

''Tenpei and Rua needed candles for their _''_Candlelit Dinner without the Dinner'' plan.'' I said giving in. Ruka looked confused, but stood up so I could get from the couch.

''Candlelit Dinner without the Dinner?'' Ruka asked and giggled lightly. ''You could've just asked for the candles.'' Ruka said.

''I know, but Tenpei said that I shouldn't tell you guys. Anyway gotta go!'' Sly said and pecked Ruka quickly on the lips before leaving through balcony. Ruka just smiled. _''Patty and Rua are going to have a great anniversary.'' _

''_Damn my girlfriend is dangerous'' _I thought once I was out from the room.

End of Sly's POV

It was now 18:50. There would be 10 minutes before the date would begin. Tenpei had checked that everything was in order. Sly was ready with his violin (that he for some reason had with him) and Rua had found flowers somewhere and was ready for the date too.

''I don't understand why you waited for this moment Twila.'' Shado asked annoyed. They had plenty of time to send Lunar and Bob, but Twila wanted to wait. He ignored Shado and continued to wait.

''_Well it doesn't matter. He still doesn't know my plan!'' _

It was 18:58 now. Rua was staring towards the Obelisk Girls Dorm to see when Patty would arrive. When he did saw her he waved excitedly at her and he could see her speed up and wave back. When she reached him she was panting a little.

''Hey Rua.'' Patty greeted him. Rua greeted her back and gave her the flowers he had picked before. They were roses. ''These are beautiful. Where did you get them?'' Patty asked. There wasn't a flower shop at the Duel Academy.

''Not from school's garden. '' Rua said trying to sound convincing. Patty ignored the obvious lie even if it was close to breaking the rules.

''So…what have you planned?'' Patty asked impatiently. Rua led her to the cliff where the table was. Patty was shocked at the sight. Sun was starting to set giving a perfect scene of twilight. What shocked Patty the most was the fact that Sly was next to the table playing violin. ''Sly? You play violin? And on our date?'' Patty said confused.

''It's not like I do this for free.'' Sly answered and carried on with his playing.

''Now…Lunar and Betrayal in Flames go and defeat Patty and Rua.'' Twila ordered.

''Yes Lord Twila.'' Bob said and went ahead first.

''It's not like I need that loser for it.'' Lunar mumbled under his breath, but left anyway.

After getting out of her initial shock, Patty smiled brightly. ''This is so romantic.'' Patty said and was about to kiss Rua when a voice interrupted her.

''I hope we aren't interrupting anything.'' Lunar said with a mocking voice. Rua, Patty and Sly turned towards the owner of the voice. Lunar was little taller than them and his eyes were strange shade of yellow. His hair was white and it fell on his shoulders. Next to Lunar was someone all of them recognized.

''Bob!'' Rua yelled shocked. He remembered hearing from Mimicker that Bob had joined Chaos Commanders. Bob's eyes had turned blood-red and he wore a red armor of some kind. His expression remained unchanged.

''I'm not Bob. I'm Betrayal in Flames. Who are you?'' Bob asked. Everyone looked even more shocked.

''Bob…can't you remember us?'' Rua asked. Bob shook his head and grinned evilly.

''This is all very touching, but we're here to duel against Patty and Rua.'' Lunar said interrupting their reunion. Luckily both Rua and Patty had their Duel Disks with them so they could begin their duel.

''But first…'' Lunar said and snapped his fingers. To no one's surprise they were all on the Chaos Field now. All duelists activated their duel disks.

Rua's and Patty's LP: 8000

Lunar's and Bob's LP: 8000

''Me and Lord Lunar will crush you.'' Bob threatened and drew his sixth card. ''I start! I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre in Attack Mode.'' Bob said and in front of him appeared a human-looking monster with flaming sword.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 1500 Def: 200 Level: 4

''Thanks to his effect since there are less than 4 cards in your graveyard he gains 600 Attack Points.'' Bob said and Sabre's sword grew in size and his Attack Point's rose to 2100. ''Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Bob said and then nodded to Lunar. Lunar just smirked and nodded back.

''Then it's my turn! I summon Morphtronic Videon in Attack Mode.'' Rua said and a video camera appeared on the field. Camera quickly changed its form to a monster that looked like a robot.

Attr: Light Type: Machine Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Then I activate a continuous spell card Toolbox. Now once per turn I can randomly add one equip spell from my deck to my hand as long as I control a Morphtronic monster.'' Rua said and used its effect. His deck auto-shuffled itself and then one card came sticking out from the deck. Rua took it and smiled when he saw it. ''I equip my Videon with Pile Arm.'' Rua said and on Videon's arm appeared a gun of some sort.

''Both of those cards are the ones I gave to him.'' Patty said surprised that he got new cards so fast.

''Pile Arm can only be equipped to Morphtronic monster and that monster gains 500 Attack Points. Also when this card is equipped to a monster I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. I destroy…one on the left.'' Rua said and pointed to Bob's left card. Videon shot a beam with its arm and destroyed the set card. However instead of going to the grave it appeared back face-up.

''I activate Flamvell Explosion! Since this card was destroyed and sent to the grave while I controlled a Flamvell monster you now take damage equal to my Flamvell monster's original Attack Points.'' Bob said and trap card flashed and two bombs flew from the card one hitting Rua and other hitting Patty.

Rua's and Patty's LP: 6500

''It doesn't matter since thanks to Videon's effect it gains 800 Attack Points from each of its Equip Cards.'' Rua said and Videon's Attack Points rose to 2300. ''Now Morphtronic Videon destroys your Neo Flamvell Sabre.'' Rua commanded and Videon shot another laser from its arm and this time it hit the monster and destroyed it. Bob hardly flinched from the initial damage, but soon after damage he knelt down clutching his arm in pain.

Bob's and Lunar's LP: 7800

''Bob? What's wrong?'' Rua asked. Even if the damage was real there was no way it could hurt that much. He looked at the Lunar for an explanation.

''Oh I forgot to mention…every time Bob takes damage that suit of armor sends a shockwave through his body. Combine that with the actual damage…'' Lunar didn't finish his sentence since he knew he got his point across.

''And that was only 200 points of damage. What if he takes lot more damage?'' Patty said putting her hand on front of her mouth.

''I set a card and end mu turn.'' Rua said angrily. Lunar chuckled silently as he began his turn.

''I start by activating a spell card know as Greedy Deal. Now I can draw two cards, but you get two Greedy Tokens in Defense Mode.'' Lunar said and drew. On both sides of Videon appeared two grinning pots of gold.

Attr: Earth Type: Fiend Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 1

''Next I discard a card in order to Special Summon The Tricky.'' Lunar said and to his field appeared a monster in jester clothes.

Attr: Wind Type: Spellcaster Atk: 2000 Def: 1200 Level: 5

''Next I activate Tricky Spell 4. Now I get a Tricky Token for each monster you have. There are three on your side so I get three Tokens.'' Lunar said and around the original Tricky appeared many copies of it, only they were paler.

''Oh no…don't tell me.'' Sly said knowing what was coming.

''I tribute all three Tricky Tokens! Destructor of everything whose rage cannot be stopped! Arise now and bring doom to this world! I summon The Wicked Eraser!'' Lunar said and started to laugh wickedly. Everyone looked up as storm clouds were building. Three lightning strikes hit the three tokens and they vanished instantly. From the storm clouds appeared a wicked dragon.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 10

''The Wicked Eraser…'' Rua said in fright. He has never seen this card before and it looks quite powerful. ''What about…'' Rua was going to ask about the attack points, but Lunar cut him off.

''It's Attack Points are equal to number of cards on your side of the field times 1000 and currently there are six cards on your side of the field.'' Lunar said and The Wicked Eraser roared loudly and its Attack Points became 6000. Rua looked terrified because of this. 'Now The Wicked Eraser destroy Morphtronic Videon! Wicked Meteor Shower!'' Lunar said and in front of The Wicked Eraser appeared a dark ball that erupted into millions of tiny dark meteors. These meteors closed in on Videon.

''I activate Morph Murder! This card can only be activated when Morphtronic monster is attacked. I destroy the attacking and I can change the battle position of a Morphtronic monster.'' Rua said and a forcefield appeared around Videon.

''I remove from grave The Wicked Protector. Now for the rest of the turn Eraser is not affected by any other card effects.'' Lunar said and a dark beam destroyed the forcefield protecting Videon. Since the destruction was negated Videon couldn't change its Battle Position. Dark meteors destroyed Videon and sent Rua flying towards the wall and collided into it.

Rua's and Patty's LP: 3800

''Rua!'' Patty yelled worried. Rua weakly stood up clutching his head. ''Are you okay?'' She asked still worried. Rua just nodded and returned to his spot.

''I set 2 cards face-down and that's all.'' Lunar said smirking. _''These two are weak. Crushing them will be easy.'' _Lunar thought.

''It's my turn. I summon Electoad in Defense Mode.'' Patty said and a frog with electrical fangs appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 700 Def: 200 Level: 2

''When Electoad is summoned I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Elec monster from my hand. I summon Eleckiwi.'' Patty said and a small chick-like monster appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Type Atk: 600 Def: 100 Level: 3

''Now I tune together Eleckiwi, Electoad and two Greedy Tokens.'' Patty said and as four monsters disappeared, Wicked Eraser's Attack Points fell drastically. ''Legendary thunder beast will now appear here. Its raging thunderstorm will demolish evil. Synchro Summon! Lightning Ruler, Eleckirimu.'' Patty said and a seven-headed alligator appeared to the field. Electricity was surging through it.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 7

''Yes! Now there are only two cards on our field.'' Rua cheered. Lunar however kept his smirk on.

''Then I equip Elecube, but I send it to the grave to permanently increase Eleckirimu's Attack Points by 1000.'' A small yellow cube appeared on front of Eleckirimu, but it quickly turned into yellow sparkles that surrounded Eleckirimu and were absorbed into it. ''Now Eleckirimu attack The Wicked Eraser. Seventh Lightning!'' Patty said and a lightning bolt was sent from each of Eleckirimu's heads. Lunar nodded to Bob who nodded back.

''I activate Shock Stop!'' Bob said and an electrical fence appeared on front of him and Lunar. ''Now I can negate your attack and end the battle phase, but I take damage equal to your monster's original attack.'' Bob said and the fence absorbed the attack and then shot it towards Bob with less force. Bob was shocked and thanks to the armor he was shocked even more.

Bob's and Lunar's LP: 6300

''Bob!'' Rua yelled worried. Bob however ignored all the pain and glared at Rua.

''Stop calling me Bob! I'm Betrayal in Flames!'' Bob yelled to him. Rua fell silent after that.

''I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Patty said quietly.

Patty's Hand: 1

''It's my turn! I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon back my Neo Flamvell Sabre.'' Bob said and his sword wielding monster reappeared. ''Next I activate Soul Release. With this I can remove up to 5 cards from any player's grave. I remove from play Elecube and Pile Arm.'' Bob said and both Rua and Patty took their respective spell cards from the grave.

''Why did you do that?'' Rua asked not seeing the point. Bob just laughed and didn't answer his question.

''Next, since I control a Flamvell monster and you have only 3 cards in your grave I can Special Summon Neo Flamvell Origin.'' Bob said and small flame with blue head appeared to the field.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro/Tuner Atk: 500 Def: 200 Level: 2

''A tuner monster? Is he going to summon Flamvell Uruquizas?'' Rua wondered. Bob once again laughed, but this time he answered the question.

''Uruquizas? That card is pathetic. I summon Flamvell Poun to the field.'' Next to small flame arrived slightly bigger flaming ape.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Now I tune Neo Flamvell Origin with Neo Flamvell Sabre and Flamvell Poun. Ancient lord of flames sealed inside the volcano! Be released and unleash your wrath! Synchro Summon! Arise, Ancient Flamvell Deity!'' Bob said and a monster I really can't describe appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 2500 Def: 200 Level: 7

''Ancient Flamvell Deity?'' Rua said shocked. Bob had never used any other Synchro Monster besides Uruquizas.

''When Ancient Flamvell Deity is summoned for each card in your hand Rua I can remove a card from your graveyard and Ancient Flamvell Deity gains 200 Attack Points from each one. You have three cards in your hand so I remove Videon, Electoad and Eleckiwi from your grave.'' Bob explained and three cards were removed from the grave leaving Patty's and Rua's graveyard empty as Ancient Flamvell Deity's Attack Points rose to 3100.

''Now Ancient Flamvell Deity, attack Eleckirimu with Fire God's Blaze!'' Bob yelled. Ancient Flamvell Deity spun around creating a fire tornado that was then sent towards Eleckirimu.

''I activate my Mirror Force, so say goodbye to your monsters.'' Patty said feeling triumphant for a moment.

''Oh really? I activate my Trap Card, Moon Guard! Now by tributing one monster none of our monsters can be destroyed by card effects this turn. Also…something special might happen on my next Standby Phase.'' Lunar said. Tricky somehow turned into a small moon and protected Ancient Flamvell Deity and The Wicked Eraser. It itself however was destroyed. ''Now our attack continues.'' Lunar said and Ancient Flamvell Deity's attack hit Eleckirimu destroying it. Patty felt some pain, but it wasn't that harsh.

Rua's and Patty's LP: 3200

''Now The Wicked Eraser attacks…Rua directly. Wicked Meteor Shower!'' Lunar said and Eraser once again created ball of darkness that exploded into millions of tiny meteors. They were all headed towards Rua and collided harshly. Rua was once again sent flying towards the wall, but this time with more force.

Rua's and Patty's LP: 1200

Luckily The Wicked Eraser's Attack power was only 2000, but Rua still couldn't stand up. The pain was too intense.

''Rua! Stand up Rua!'' Patty yelled from her spot. It didn't too any good so Patty decided to go and help him, but unfortunately Lunar stopped her.

''I wouldn't leave that spot if I were you.'' Lunar said and pointed at the ground behind her. Patty looked where he was pointing and found out there was only darkness behind her. There was no ground. She then looked back to Lunar for an explanation. ''When dueling on Chaos Field no player can leave their spot. Unless they move because of damage they will fall down. If you fall down…let's just say it won't be pretty.'' Lunar explained to her.

''So basically…''

''So basically you can't go and help your boyfriend. Also…if one stays too long outside of the dueling area because of damage…they will fall down!'' Lunar said and Patty looked horrified. Sly also looked shocked. Lunar started to laugh at them and Bob soon joined in the laughter.

…Me: Wow…this turned out to be way longer than I planned. Sorry about a two-part duel and cliffhanger…again.

Patty: What's so bad about that?

Me: I wanted this to be one part, but it just became long somehow. I'm actually little disappointed.

Stardust Dragon: Tear drops, tear drops… *sings along*

Sly: I play violin?

Me: Yes. Yes you do! Preview!

''If we don't do something soon we'll lose!''

''When Bob takes enough damage…he might even die!''

''Bob! You have to remember!''

''Here comes…our ultimate plan!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Risking Life! Miracle of Teamwork!

''I know what you've been planning Shado!''

Me: Yeah that's about it! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Rekindling


	28. Risking Life! Miracle of Teamwork!

Me: Cuz I remember every sunset…

Rua: Umm…Gyaradosmaster

Me: I remember every word you said.

Rua: Gyaradosmaster!

Me: What! How dare you interrupt me when I'm listening to Simple Plan!

Patty: It's story time…

Me: Oh…I don't own 5D's or the song I'm listening to…which by the way is Summer Paradise.

Stardust Dragon: We were never gonna say good-bye…

…

''Lunar just keeps spilling secrets doesn't he?'' Shado said while watching the duel. Twila didn't mind that and continued to observe the duel. ''Well…I have to go and check on something.'' Shado said and went to his own chamber. Twila looked at the direction he went to before focusing back on the duel.

''Rua!'' Patty yelled. Rua still didn't show any signs of waking up and it had been like that for a while. Lunar was still laughing while Bob stared emotionlessly at him. Sly stared afar as well being unable to help. Lunar finally ceased his laughing.

''Only a little amount of time before he falls down.'' Lunar said. ''Just give up. There's no way he can stand up.'' Lunar said and crossed his arms feeling quite triumphant. Patty kept her gaze on him.

_When Rua opened his eyes all he could see was white. He was just floating in mid-air surrounded by white. There was nothing else or no one else in there._

''_Did I die or something?'' Rua said. When he looked around it sure seemed like it. However he then heard some distant voices and recognized one of them being Patty's._

''_Rua wake up!'' Her voice yelled. This made Rua confused. He thought he was dead already, but apparently that wasn't the case._

''_Rua! Wake up you idiot!'' Sly's voice was heard next._

''_Sly! Stop insulting me when I'm dead…or asleep or whatever.'' Rua yelled lamely back even though he knew Sly couldn't hear him. He then heard another voice, but this one wasn't familiar._

''_Rua. You need to return.'' It was male's voice and it sounded strangely familiar to his own voice._

''_What? Who are you?'' Rua asked from the voice. Voice seemed to sigh a little._

''_That's none of importance. You'll return now!'' Voice said. It suddenly became much brighter and Rua had to close his eyes because of it. _

''That…hurt.'' Rua's weak voice said. Patty's eyes sparkled when he woke up while Lunar was absolutely mad.

''What! Impossible!'' Lunar yelled. Bob looked mad too, but if you looked closely you could see a small smile on his face. Rua walked back to his spot breathing heavily.

''It…will take…more than that…to beat me.'' Rua said weakly. His signer mark was also glowing a little.

''…I set this card and end my turn.'' Bob said trying to sound disappointed. Lunar looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

''_No….that's impossible.'' _Lunar thought and quickly dismissed the thought.

Bob's Hand: 0

''It's my turn!'' Rua said and drew a card. _''Let's see…There's only two cards in the field so Eraser's Attack Points are only 2000. To beat it I need…'' _Rua thought and came up with a plan. ''I summon Morphtronic Scopen.'' Rua said and a walking Microscope appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Level: 3

''Now since Scopen is in Attack Position I can Special Summon one Level 4 Morphtronic monster from my hand. So c'mon out Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense position.'' Rua said and a red radio that was playing really good music appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 400 Level: 4

''Now I tune…''' Rua was about to say, but then noticed that Scopen was surrounded by a circle that looked similar to Spellbinding Circle. He then noticed that Lunar had a trap card up. ''What did you do?'' Rua asked angrily.

''I activated my Trap Card, Spell of Pentagram! Now you can't use Scopen for Synchro or Tribute summon.'' Lunar explained. Rua glared at him for ruining his plan.

''In that case I use Toolbox's effect to add one random equip spell to my hand.'' His deck auto-shuffled again and he took the card his deck offered to him. It wasn't the best at this situation. ''I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Rua said disappointed.

Rua's Hand: 1

''Thank you for increasing your field size. Eraser's Attack Points are once again 6000.'' Lunar said and then drew a card. ''Now remember about that special happening on my Standby Phase. Well now we both get a Moon Guard Token in Attack Position.'' Lunar said and a small moon with legs appeared on his and Rua's side of the field.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 500 Level: 1

''Now Ancient Flamvell Deity destroy Moon Guard Token with Fire God's Blaze.'' Ancient Flamvell Deity once again created the tornado of fire and fired it towards its opponent.

''I activate Boomboxen's effect. Once per turn I can negate your attack.'' Rua said and Boomboxen jumped in front of sea of fire and send out shockwaves that stopped the attack.

''Not bad, but now The Wicked Eraser attacks. Wicked Meteor Shower!'' Lunar yelled and once again dark meteors filled the sky and headed towards the small moon.

''I play a Trap, Block Lock so now your attack target changes to Boomboxen.'' Rua said and meteors suddenly changed direction and headed towards the small machine. ''Then I activate another Trap, Morphtronic Substitute. So now I can destroy my Scopen in order to protect Boomboxen.'' Rua said and Scopen exploded and turned into white dust that protected Boomboxen from the meteors. Rua sighed in relief.

''Lucky shot! I set a card and tribute my Moon Guard Token to summon Full Moon Scorpion.'' Lunar said and next to Wicked Eraser appeared a pure white scorpion on top of a small moon.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 5

''Thanks to Full Moon Scorpion's effect I can once per turn inflict 100 points of damage from each card on my side of the field and currently there are five cards so you will be hit by 500 points of damage.'' Lunar said and Full Moon Scorpion shot two white needles towards Rua and they him hit. It hurt, but Rua was trying hard not to show it.

Rua's and Patty's LP: 700

''That is all for now.'' Lunar said threateningly.

Lunar's Hand: 0

''It's my turn.'' _''And I'd better make it count.'' _Patty thought as she drew. She then smiled widely. ''I summon Elecberyx to the field.'' Patty said and small electrical fish appeared. It flopped around for a while before stopping.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 0 Level: 3

''Now I tune my Moon Guard token and Morphtronic Boomboxen to my Elecberyx. Force of Thunder like no other will be released. Lighting clouds gather around this majestic beast. Synchro Summon! Be born, Elecdragon!'' Patty said and the beautiful yellow dragon with thunder surrounding it appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''Is that your ace? Pretty pathetic.'' Lunar said chuckling. Patty glared at him and tried hard to just go and beat him up. _''Not like I can..'' _Patty said remembering Chaos Field's abilities.

''When Elecdragon is summoned I can draw two cards.'' Patty said and drew more cards. She smiled widely when she looked at the cards she drew. ''I activate Eleckey so during this turn my Elecdragon can attack directly. Go, Heaven's Lighting!'' Patty said and Elecdragon shot a massive thunderbolt that headed towards Lunar. Lunar nodded to Bob who knew what to do.

''I activate Mischief of the Flames! Now since I control a Fire monster I can negate your attack, but I will take damage equal to half of your monster's original Attack Points.'' Bob said once again taking the fall. Both Patty and Rua watched in horror as Patty's attack was redirected towards Bob, but with half of its power. The attack shocked Bob and the armor gave him another harsher shock.

Bob's and Lunar's LP: 5100

''Also…Mischief of…the Flames…has another effect. By destroying…the Fire monster on my field…I can inflict…half of its Attack Points…as damage.'' Bob said weakly. His breathing was getting uneven and he could hardly stay up. Ancient Flamvell Deity exploded in flames and then headed towards Patty with quick speed.

''I discard Hanewata to negate the damage.'' Patty said, though she was more worried about Bob than taking damage. Hanewata somehow absorbed all the flames inside of it before disappearing.

''Bob snap out of it!'' Rua yelled to him. Bob was panting hard for breath and he tried his hardest to glare at Rua.

''I'm not Bob! I'm…I'm…'' His voice started to get weaker and quieter and his eyes were starting to return to their normal color. Lunar looked at the scene with widened eyes.

''_Impossible! Mind control cannot be broken!'' _Lunar thought angrily. He then concentrated more so he could talk to Bob. _''Betrayal in Flames! Stop listening to those brats! You swore loyalty to us!_'' Lunar kept yelling at him. Bob seemed unsure of what to do, but answered him anyway.

''_Lord Lunar I know, but they seem familiar somehow.'' _Bob said.Lunar shook his head and then stared at Bob for a while.

''_You do not know them. You're loyal to us and only to us!'' _Lunar yelled to him in his mind. Bob seemed to believe him and then looked up and stared at Rua with an evil smile.

''I'm Betrayal in Flames!'' He yelled at him. Rua cursed under his breath. He was sure he had him for a minute there. Patty sighed being hugely disappointed by this as well.

''I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' Patty said sadly.

Patty's Hand: 0

Bob put his hand on top of his deck and was about to draw, but he suddenly knelt down in pain. Both Patty and Rua gasped in surprise while Lunar looked disappointed.

''So that was all his body could take. At this rate he might die.'' Lunar said, sounding very disappointed. Both Patty and Rua once again gasped in surprise and then looked at Lunar.

''This duel is off! We can't endanger his life!'' Rua yelled to him. Lunar however smirked back being calm like he always was.

''Duel in Chaos Field cannot be stopped until someone's Lifepoints drop to 0. Besides Betrayal in Flames is fine…aren't you?'' Lunar said smirking at Bob's direction. Bob desperately tried to stand up and after a while of struggling managed to do so.

''Yes…Lord Lunar.'' Bob said weakly. He then drew a card and tried to ignore the pain in his body.

''So the experiment failed…''Twila said rather disappointed himself. ''He couldn't even take 3000 points of damage.'' Twila said out loud. He then noticed that Shado was still out from the room. Twila sighed and went to the room where Shado was. He knew what he was planning and he didn't like it.

''I…activate Rekindling. Now…I can special summon…from my grave…as many Fire monsters…as I want as long as…they have 200 or less… Defense Points as long as…I remove them…from play during…the End phase. So come back… Neo Flamvell Sabre…Ancient Flamvell Deity… and Neo Flamvell Origin.'' Bob said still breathing hard. Back to the field appeared monster wielding flaming sword, large fire monster and a small blue flame.

''This looks bad.'' Rua said being worried about the duel for a change. He just hoped Patty's Face-down card could help.

''Now The Wicked Eraser…destroy…Elecdragon.'' His voice sounded little hesitant, but The Wicked Eraser obeyed anyway and did its signature attack.

''I play Elecscreech! Now by removing from play two Elec cards in my grave while I control an Elec monster I can end the battle phase.'' A horrible screech was heard that somehow managed to stop the meteors and other monsters couldn't move at all because of it.

''I activate…Full Moon Scorpion's effect. Since it didn't attack…I can inflict 100 points of damage…for each card on our side of the field…which is six.'' Full Moon Scorpion's tail flashed white and it shot six needles that hit Patty. It hurt a little, but not as much as she feared.

Patty's and Rua's LP: 100

''Then I tune…'' That was all Bob could do before he fainted. He fell to the ground with his eyes turning completely blank. Because he couldn't do anything his turn automatically ended and monsters summoned by Rekindling disappeared.

Bob's Hand: 0

''Bob!'' Rua yelled, worried. He would have went and helped him, but couldn't because of the Chaos Field. Patty was also horrified by the events. Lunar had that same disappointed face he had before.

''Experiment was a total failure then.'' Lunar muttered. Rua heard him and glared at him angrily.

''Experiment! What experiment?'' Rua yelled. Lunar looked at him with an amused expression.

''Nothing…we needed someone to test our Chaos Armor and he was willing to do so, but as you can see his body couldn't take it.'' Lunar said still sounding disappointed. Rua became even angrier because of this.

''So he's just a lab rat for you bastard!'' Rua yelled at him. Patty looked at him worried. Rua seemed to be as angry as he was during The End match.

''I think we wasted enough time. Rua it's your turn not that you can do anything.'' Lunar said changing the subject. Rua knew this was true. He only had Morphtronic Rusty Engine in his hand and with that he couldn't do anything.

''It's…my turn.'' Rua said and looked at the card he just drew. He smiled widely once he saw it. It was another new card. ''I activate Morphtronic Electronic Signal. This card lets me add one Morphtronic monster from my grave and one from my deck to my hand. I add Morphtronic Scopen from my grave and my Morphtronic Mixen from my deck.'' Rua said as he added the two cards to his hand.

''Do what you want. It's not going to help you.'' Lunar said mockingly. Rua resisted the urge to say something he would regret.

''I summon Morphtronic Scopen once again.'' Rua said and his all too familiar Tuner monster appeared. ''And with its effect I can Special Summon Morphtronic Mixen.'' Rua said and a living electronic mixer appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1300 Def: 1700 Level: 4

''Before I do anything else I activate Toolbox's effect. I add one random equip card to my hand.'' His duel disk once again auto-shuffled his deck and offered him a card. From his reaction it was clear that the card was good. ''Next I use Mixen's effect. By tributing it I can Special summon a Level 3 or lower Morphtronic Monster from my deck…I choose Morphtronic Datatron.'' Rua said and the small lighter appeared to the field in Defense Mode.

Attr: Fire Type: Pyro Atk: 1200 Def: 600 Level: 3

''Huh? You aren't Synchro Summoning Power Tool Dragon?'' Patty asked confused. Rua just grinned at her and told her not to worry.

''Before Synchro Summoning I use Datatron's effect. Since it's in Defense Position you lose 300 points.'' Rua said and Datatron shot out three small fire balls that hit Lunar. Lunar didn't even flinch at the contact.

Lunar's and Bob's LP: 4800

''Is that all?'' Lunar said mockingly. Rua ignored him, but he still smiled.

''Not even close! I tune my Level 3 Datatron to my Level 3 Scopen! Hope of Morphtronics combines to indestructible armor! Synchro Summon! Reincarnation of new hope, Morphtronic Repair Dragon! '' Rua said and a new monster came out. This monster looked similar to Power Tool Dragon, but it was red in color and its weapons were a hammer and a drill. It also had mechanical wings, but they looked rusty.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2600 Def: 1500 Level: 6

''Morphtronic Repair Dragon…'' Patty said surprised. She was glad that the cards she gave to him were this powerful. Sly also was surprised.

''It seems that Rua can do something right.'' Sly complimented silently so no one would hear him. Lunar looked unfazed at the new monster.

''Just another monster for The Wicked Eraser to demolish.'' Lunar said and Eraser roared loudly as its Attack Points was currently 3000.

''I equip Morphtronic Repair Dragon with Double Tool C&D. This card gives my monster 1000 Attack Points more and when Repair Dragon is equipped with an equip card, you get hit by 800 points of damage.'' Rua said and Repair Dragon's weapons changed as it shot a red missile from its hand that flew towards Lunar and hit him. Lunar again didn't flinch, but he looked annoyed.

Lunar's and Bob's LP: 4000

''Whatever! You still can't beat my Wicked Eraser.'' Lunar said starting to be annoyed by the small damage. _''And even if you do…'' _Lunar thought evilly.

''Let's test that! Morphtronic Repair Dragon… destroy The Wicked Eraser.'' Rua commanded. Lunar looked surprised before starting to laugh.

''Are you trying to lose on purpose?'' Lunar said mockingly. Rua smirked in response.

''When the monster that's equipped with Double Tool C&D attacks, the monster that's being attacked has its effects negated for that Battle Phase.'' Rua said. Lunar looked horrified for a second before relaxing.

''Luckily I had a back-up plan! I activate Illusion of the Full Moon! Now I can redirect your attack to my Full Moon Scorpion.'' Lunar said and a moon shined on Repair Dragon and it changed course and ended up destroying the Full Moon Scorpion. Lunar was sent couple steps back, but he refused to show any pain.

Lunar's and Bob's LP: 2800

''Illusion of the Full Moon's another effect allows me to draw one card.'' Lunar said and looked at the card he drew. He smiled evilly once he saw it.

''Then I end my turn.'' Rua said smiling a little. Eraser would be easy to deal with thanks to Double Tool C&D and he was sure that once they won Bob would stand up and come to his senses.

Rua's Hand: 0

''Shado.'' Twila simply said once he entered his chamber. Shado was clearly startled and turned towards Twila with a surprised expression. He tried in vain to hide what he was doing. ''Shado…I know what you're planning.'' Twila said angrily. Shado relaxed a little and made a smug grin.

''So what? Is there something wrong with my plan?'' Shado said smugly. Twila looked at him with a serious expression.

''You know you can't defy the prophecy! You can't recreate him!'' Twila yelled angrily and pointed at the some kind of mass of shadows that was taking a form of a person on Shado's table.

''Nothing bad has happened yet. I doubt Master minds.'' Shado said leaning against the wall. The two continued their argument for a while.

''It's my turn!'' Lunar looked at his hand, his mind formulating a plan. ''I activate The Wicked Eraser's effect! On my Main Phase…I can destroy him.'' Lunar said shocking both Rua and Patty.

''Why would you…'' Rua couldn't finish his sentence as Eraser started to flash purple and soon its skin started to crack and it exploded in millions of tiny meteors. Those tiny meteors then rained down on to the field and destroyed everything else that was still on the field. ''What happened?'' Rua asked confused. Lunar had a wicked grin on his face.

''When Eraser is destroyed…it takes the entire field with it.'' Lunar explained. Rua frowned for a moment before smiling a little.

''Since Morphtronic Repair Dragon was destroyed while it was in Attack Position I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my grave. I choose Morphtronic Boomboxen.'' Rua said and once again the red radio came to the field in Defense Position.

''No matter. I summon Moonlit Mummy.'' Lunar said and a pure white mummy with red eyes fell from the sky to the field.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 1500 Def: 1600 Level: 3

''Remember that Boomboxen can once per turn negate your attack.'' Rua said sounding a bit smug.

''Too bad I'm not going to attack since I activate Moonlit Mummy's effect. By tributing it and discarding one card from my hand I can add one Trap Card from my deck to my hand.'' Lunar said knowing that it was the only card that could save him. ''I set that card and end my turn.'' Lunar said. The card glowed white as it was set for some reason.

''Then it's my turn!'' Patty said and hopefully drew. If she could draw a monster with at least 400 Attack Points they would win. She looked at the card she drew and smiled widely. ''Yes! I got Elecgiraffe!'' Patty yelled happily. Rua smiled knowing that they would win. Patty was about to summon it, but Lunar's laughing cut her off. ''What's so funny?'' Patty asked. Lunar looked at her with a crazy expression. His hair was defying gravity and it seemed to floating.

''Oh this…this is what's funny! I activate Trap Card, Chaos: The Lunar Phase!'' Lunar said and once the card activated a bright white light was emanating from it

''That's why…'' Twila and Shado were still arguing, but then they heard something unnatural. They both ran to the main room where the chair where Lunar normally sat was flashing white. Twila looked horrified. ''He wouldn't…'' Twila said in disbelief.

''He did.'' Shado said as shocked as Twila. They teleported from the room.

''What's that Trap Card?'' Patty asked looking at Rua. Rua just shook his head. He had never heard of this card and he doubted even Tenpei would know. Sly also looked at the scene in disbelief. _''He didn't use that card last time.'' _Sly thought.

''Thanks to this card this Duel is over! Now I can…'' Lunar was cut off since both Twila and Shado suddenly appeared next to him with Twila being on his right side and Shado on his left side. Both glared at him for a moment before focusing their attention to Rua and Patty. Both were wearing cloaks so their facial features were hidden.

''This duel is called off.'' Twila said surprising Rua, Patty and Sly. Before they could ask why Twila explained it to them. ''That Trap Card…Lunar wasn't supposed to use it and you can't witness its power yet.'' Twila said and then turned towards Bob's still unmoving body. He extended his hand and it glowed red and Bob glowed red too. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they were back to their usual color. He stood up and looked at Rua and Patty.

''Rua and Patty!'' Bob yelled happily. Rua and Patty smiled now that Bob was back to normal. He then turned towards Chaos Commanders and took couple steps back. ''You're that weird psycho with that powerful monster!'' Bob yelled surprised and pointed at Shado. Shado didn't look offended by this.

''Give Bob back to us!'' Rua yelled angrily. Twila just let out a small laugh.

''Unfortunately we still need him for our plans.'' Twila said and teleported out with Bob in tow. Shado glared at them for a moment and then teleported without a word.

''Next time you won't be so lucky.'' Lunar said and snapped his fingers. Chaos Field disappeared and they were back on the cliff. It was already night time, but the candles were still burning.

''But you said that duel in Chaos Field cannot be interrupted.'' Rua said. Lunar shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

''I lied. Till next time Duelists of Prophecy.'' Lunar said and teleported away too. Sly was the first to recover from his shock. He picked his violin that was on the ground.

''Well I'm going to sleep so…'' Sly said and walked away leaving Patty and Rua alone. They stood in an awkward silence.

''So...I'm sorry that our anniversary was ruined.'' Rua said. Patty shook her head and took Rua's hand.

''It wasn't your fault.'' Patty said smiling warmly at him. Rua smiled back. Rua then pointed at the table.

''Shall we?'' Rua said trying to sound romantic. Patty giggled at his attempt, but appreciated it anyway.

''We shall.'' Patty said back and they walked towards the table. Sly who was behind the Ra Yellow dorm spying on them smiled a little. He was about to leave when he felt a pair of familiar hands on his eyes.

''Guess who?'' Ruka said playfully. Sly pretended to think for a while.

''I don't know…maybe Tenpei?'' Sly joked. Ruka removed her hands and then punched Sly to the arm. ''Hey, I was just kidding.'' Sly said rubbing his hand. Ruka smiled and said that she knew.

''So…what are you doing?'' She asked.

''I was watching Rua and Patty on their date and stopped before they would start trading saliva with each other.'' Sly answered.

''Oh…by the way…are you ticklish?'' Ruka asked. Sly looked at her confused.

''N-no. Why do…'' Sly couldn't finish his sentence since Ruka started to tickle him around his body. Sly at first tried to resist, but eventually couldn't and started to laugh. ''R-Ruka…stop it!'' Sly yelled still laughing. He had known that he was ticklish, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

''Just admit that you're ticklish.'' Ruka said and started to tickle him harder.

''Fine…I'm ticklish.'' Sly admitted. Ruka smiled and stopped tickling him. Sly laid on the ground panting a little. ''Since when have…'' Sly was once again interrupted since Ruka knew what he was going to ask.

''Patty taught me. She said that Lost Puppy look might not work anymore so she taught me some new things I can do if you refuse to do what I want.'' Ruka said unaware how evil that sounded.

''_Curse you Patty! _'' Sly thought angrily in his mind.

When Chaos Commanders returned to their base they first threw Bob against the wall. Bob winced in pain, but looked up to them.

''So… somehow you managed to break the hypnosis.'' Shado said glaring at him coldly. Bob tried to glare back, but failed miserably.

''We just have to…redo it with more force.'' Lunar said and laughed a little. Bob looked horrified as Chaos Commanders' eyes turned purple.

''I would say this doesn't hurt at all, but then I would be lying.'' Twila said and his eyes glowed. Bob found himself unable to look away and suddenly he felt horrible pain in his body. He hunched over in pain and eventually fainted.

''Oh no…'' Suzy who was watching them from the corner said. ''I can't let that happen to me.'' Suzy said and started to run away, but she instantly collided to Shado and the rest of Chaos Commanders.

''I think we have to do the same treatment to her.'' Shado said and his eyes glowed purple again. Suzy also found herself unable to look away and unlike Bob she fainted instantly. Shado just smiled evilly. Twila then sighed loudly and turned towards his two comrades.

''Am I the only one who follows the Prophecy accordingly? First you…'' Twila said and pointed towards Shado. ''Try to recreate him and then you…'' He then pointed at Lunar. ''Used that Trap Card. Seriously…'' Twila's ranting was interrupted by loud rumbling. All three Chaos Commanders looked at each other and then ran to the seemingly dead end. Twila said the ancient words and then they entered the room. Out of six shackles that were in the giant rock only two were remaining.

''_Master…what is it?'' Twila said. _

''_We can already move to the next phase Twila…'' Master said. Twila gasped, surprised._

''_But The Prophecy hasn't told anything yet and Lunar and Shado…'' Twila tried to explain. Master sighed._

''_While they broke the rules I forgive them. Start the next phase…Duel Dummy Invasion.'' Master said. Twila thought for a while before nodding._

''_I understand, my master.'' Twila said and ended the conversation. _

''So…''Shado said curiously.

''We move to the next phase. Duel Dummy Invasion Phase!'' Twila said and then walked away and to the training room. Shado and Lunar followed him eager to find out more.

…

Me: Like a shooting star!

Stardust Dragon: I could really use a wish right now… Whoops wrong song.

Me: So fast, so far!

Ruka: Gyaradosmaster!

Me: Not again! Can I get a little privacy here?

Sly: Let me think…no.

Me: Fine. I just do the preview then…

''Neo Domino City has been assaulted by a group of duelists that call themselves Duel Dummies!''

''Maybe it has something to do with that barrier…''

''Jack! Crow! Let's protect the city!''

''Duel Dummy army never rests nor quits. They continue on forever.

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Duel Dummy Invasion! Neo Domino in Trouble!

''Maybe…by doing this Aki will wake up.''

Me: Yeah next chapter will be focused on other signers. It's probably the last chapter before the Eclipse thing. Stupid… I have to go for a week to place that doesn't have internet and I can't even access my computer. Guess no writing for me… Anyway Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Inverz


	29. Duel Dummy Invasion! Yusei's Fight!

Me: Yes...thank you...thank you.

Ruka: Is he mumbling in his sleep?

Me: Yes…I know I'm awesome.

Rua: Seems so.

Stardust Dragon: *uses a paintbrush to a paint fake moustache to Gyaradosmaster´s face* Teehee!

Me: I don't own…5D's. Enjoy…the chapter. Changed… Yusei's D-Wheel…name…previous…was stupid.

…

Two familiar D-Wheels were currently moving at fast rate in one of the duel lanes. Any duel fan would recognize these D-Wheels as Red Star Yusei Fudo's D-Wheel and Wheel of Fortune Jack Atlas's D-Wheel. It was early in the morning so no one was there to disturb them. Their duel had been going on for quite a while.

Jack's LP: 900 Hand: 2 SC: 5

Yusei's LP: 1700 Hand: 3 SC: 4

On Jack's side of the field was Exploder Dragonwing and on Yusei's side there was Shield Warrior in Defense Mode. Neither one had any face-down cards on the field.

Exploder Wing Dragon: Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1200 Level: 7

Shield Warrior: Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 800 Def: 1600 Level: 3

''Yusei brace yourself! I attack your Shield Warrior with Exploder Dragonwing.'' The purple dragon roared loudly as it neared its enemy. ''Thanks to Exploder Dragonwing's effect I can destroy your monster without battle since its Attack Points are lower than my dragon's. Also you take Shield Warrior's Attack Points as damage.'' Jack said and his dragon stopped moving. It fired a massive blast of fire that completely destroyed Shield Warrior. Flames also hit Yusei, but he managed to keep his cool.

Yusei's LP: 900

''I then set two cards Face-Down and end my turn.'' Jack said and turned his D-Wheel around so he could face Yusei. ''What's wrong? You haven't been playing well today.'' Jack asked trying to hide the small bit of concern he had. Yusei didn't answer his question, but his eyes told everything. ''It's about Aki…'' Jack mumbled under his breath and then turned around. Yusei shook his head and started his turn.

''It's my turn!'' Yusei declared and drew a card.

Yusei's SC: 5

Jack's SC: 6

''Since you control a monster and I don't I can Special Summon Unknown Synchron from my hand.'' Yusei said and a small round machine with eye on the center appeared to the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''Also since I control a Tuner monster I can Special Summon Boost Warrior from my hand in Defense Position.'' Next to small machine appeared a warrior with flaming red hair in blue armor.

Attr: Fire Type: Warrior Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Now I tune my Unknown Synchron with my Boost Warrior. Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!'' Yusei said and in place of two monsters now were a small monster in form of a small formula car. Jack smirked a little as he saw this.

Attr: Light Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 200 Def: 1500 Level: 2

''Thanks to Formula Synchron's effect I can draw one card.'' Yusei said and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath before drawing his card. He opened his eyes and smiled once he saw the card. _''It's here!'' _He thought as his mind was formulating a plan. ''I summon Debris Dragon.'' Yusei said and a monster that looked like a young version of Stardust Dragon appeared.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon/Tuner Atk: 1000 Def: 2000 Level: 4

''When Debris Dragon is summoned I can Special Summon one monster with 500 or less Attack Points and I choose…Bicular.'' Yusei said and a small two biked vehicle appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 200 Def: 200 Level: 2

''Also since a monster was summoned from my graveyard I can Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my hand.'' A man in dark clothing holding a small blue gun appeared next to Bicular.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 2

''I think I know what's coming.'' Jack said and smirked to himself again.

''I tune Debris Dragon with my Bicular and Doppelwarrior. Clustering Hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!'' Yusei said and his signer dragon and most favorite monster appeared. It roared loudly once it entered the field.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''Since Doppelwarrior was used in Synchro Summon I get two Doppel Tokens.'' Yusei said and two smaller copies of Doppelwarrior appeared. Their clothing was also slightly whiter.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 400 Def: 400 Level: 1

Don't think I'm stopping there since now I tune my Formula Synchron to my Stardust Dragon. Clear Mind!'' Yusei shouted and speeded up his duel runner by a lot. Just as he thought he had the perfect speed, an image of Aki lying on the hospital bed flashed in his mind. He slowed down momentarily and failed to complete the Accel Synchro Summon. Jack frowned at this.

''I'm afraid since your summon failed you can't try again. You have to stop thinking about Aki for a moment.'' Jack said harshly. Yusei stayed quiet again and then continued on his turn. ''Stardust Dragon attack Exploder Dragonwing with Shooting Sonic.'' Yusei ordered. Stardust obeyed gladly and shot out a white stream of light that destroyed its opponent.

Jack's LP: 800

''Now I attack you directly with two Doppel Tokens. Finish this duel!'' Yusei said hoping that the attack would hit.

''Like I let that happen. I activate Trap Card, Dragon's Offering for Devil! Since you destroyed a Dragon-Type monster this turn I can negate your attack by removing from play that Dragon monster. I can also add one Fiend-Type monster from my deck to my hand.'' Jack said and a spirit of Exploder Dragonwing appeared to the field and protected Jack from the attack's before disappearing. Afterwards Jack searched his deck quickly and added a Fiend to his hand.

''In that case I set a card and end my turn.'' Yusei said sounding disappointed. Jack sighed and started his turn.

Yusei's Hand: 0

Jack's SC: 7

Yusei's SC: 6

''My turn! First I remove 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card.'' Jack said and his D-Wheel drastically slowed down as Jack drew a card.

Jack's SC: 0

''Since you control monsters and I don't I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand by halving its Attack and Defense Points.'' Jack said and a purple dragon with green wings appeared with a roar. Its roar got weaker once it noticed that its stats were halved.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1000 Def: 1200 Level: 5

''Then I summon Dark Resonator to the field.'' Jack said and a small fiend holding a tuning fork.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend/Tuner Atk: 1300 Def: 300 Level: 3

''Now I tune my Vice Dragon to my Dark Resonator. The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!'' Jack said and smiled proudly once his Signer Dragon took the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2000 Level: 8

Yusei looked at the dragon nervously, but then remembered that his Face-Down card was Wave Force.

''Then I activate a Trap Card, Red Carpet! Since I control a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster I can Special Summon two Resonator monsters from my graveyard. So c'mon Flare Resonator and Barrier Resonator.'' Jack said and two monster that looked like Dark Resonator, but with different elements.

Flare Resonator Attr: Fire Type: Fiend/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 1300 Level: 3

Barrier Resonator Attr: Light Type: Fiend/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 800 Level: 1

''Oh no!'' Yusei said. He knew what was coming and it was not going to be good.

''Now I double tune my two Resonators to my Red Dragon Archfiend. Burning Soul!'' Jack shouted and his signer mark started to glow brightly. ''The King and The Devil here and now shall become as one! A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of the Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!'' Jack shouted and his most powerful monster appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 12

''My dragon gains 500 Attack Points from each Tuner monster in my grave and right now there are 4. Also since I used Flare Resonator in a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster gains 300 Attack Points, so my monster's Attack Points are now 5800.'' Jack said smirking as his monster became stronger.

''This isn't good…'' Yusei said and looked down as he realized he was going to lose. Jack frowned a little before moving on.

''Attack Stardust Dragon with Burning Soul!'' Jack shouted once again. Red Nova Dragon's fist was engulfed by fire and it used it to punch Stardust Dragon. Just when the attack was about to hit…'' Red Nova, stop the attack.'' Jack announced and stopped his D-Wheel. Yusei was confused, but he stopped his D-Wheel as well.

''What is it Jack?'' Yusei asked. Jack didn't answer verbally. Instead he stood up from his D-wheel and then walked next to Yusei's D-Wheel. Yusei looked up to him confused and before he knew it Jack had punched him to the face. The monsters disappeared since the duel was cancelled.

''That was pathetic Yusei. You didn't manage Clear Mind and some of your strategies were way off. And it's all because of Aki isn't it?'' Jack nearly yelled. His voice was angry, but his eyes held a sense of worry. Yusei had recovered from the punch and was now standing next to his D-Wheel.

''She's my friend Jack. Of course I would worry about her.'' Yusei said, but Jack scoffed in response.

''Just a friend, huh? I think you need to rethink that.'' Jack said arrogantly and returned to his runner and mounted it. ''I won't duel you again until you get Aki off your mind.'' Jack said and with that he rode off leaving confused Yusei behind.

''What did he mean by rethinking about it?'' Yusei wonder outloud. He shook his head and mounted his runner as well. ''Might as well go and check on Aki.'' Yusei rode off to the opposite direction that Jack went in.

''Duel Dummy Invasion? How do we do that?'' Lunar asked confused. Twila was staring at The Prophecy, hoping that it would tell something, but no avail. Shado was once again working on his project, since it was now allowed by The Master.

''I'm not sure. Master didn't tell us and neither does The Prophecy. Maybe we could improvise?'' Twila asked and Lunar looked at him like he was crazy. By saying that he almost means that it's okay to break the rules.

''Improvise? Do you remember the last time you improvised!'' Lunar yelled angrily. Twila's face turned dark like he remembered something.

''Don't remind me of those times.'' Twila said and turned towards Prophecy once more. To his surprise (and relief) text was once again appearing to its empty pages. There were only about two pages left in the Prophecy. ''Duel Dummies shall invade the town by the portal of the Three Commanders.'' Twila read out loud. That was the only thing that appeared to that page and nothing more.

''I go and fetch Shado then.'' Lunar said and headed out from the room.

Hospital was the same as usual. There weren't many patients during these times, but still enough so no one was workless. Yusei dismounted his D-Wheel and left it at the parking lot before entering the building. The receptionist recognized him and smiled at him warmly.

''Hello Mr. Fudo. The usual?'' Receptionist asked. Yusei nodded. ''Okay. Her parents are there, but I doubt they mind if you're there.'' She said. Yusei thanked her and walked down the hall before reaching room number 39. Yusei entered the room and was immediately greeted by two pair of worried eyes.

''It has been a week already. Why isn't our daughter waking up?'' Hideo asked desperately even though he knew that Yusei didn't have the answer.

''I don't know…this is even worse than the time with Dark Signers.'' Yusei said and his eyes fell to the motionless girl. Ever since Ushio brought unconscious Aki to Yusei and others she had stayed that way. No one knew what happened, but they thought it must've been something serious.

''Our little daughter…'' Setsuko said in tears. Yusei knew that trying to comfort the parents so he stayed quiet.

Lunar returned to the room with annoyed Shado who stated that his project was more important than the stupid invasion.

''Let's head to the main room.'' Twila said completely ignoring Shado's annoyed complaints. They all teleported to the room with the three pedestals. It was same one where the Battle Seal Phase had taken place.

''How do we create that portal?'' Shado asked as he stepped on the pedestal. Lunar and Twila did the same, but when they stepped on the pedestals, the pedestals glowed purpled and a circle appeared in the middle of the room. Inside that circle a black vortex was formed.

''I think we just did. Well time to send the Dummies.'' Twila said and extended his hand. Shado and Lunar also extended their hands and they all created a shadowy being that took a form of a human. Those shadows then jumped inside the vortex and reappeared at the barrier. This kept going for quite a while.

Setsuko and Hideo had already left Aki's hospital room, but Yusei had stayed behind. He was worried about her and for some reason that worry was more intense than before or with his other friends. Yusei couldn't explain it.

''That barrier around academy and Aki being unconscious could be related, but how? Why can't we just live normal lives?'' Yusei said. He was starting to get frustrated about saving the world all the time. Suddenly the TV that was in the room turned into news.

''Neo Domino City has been invaded by strange beings that call themselves Duel Dummies. These beings appeared couple minutes ago and have been challenging people into duels. It has been confirmed that after the duel is over, the Dummy disappears, but is soon replaced by another. Also...Eek!'' Reporter would have continued but was attacked by two Duel Dummies. Soon the screen was replaced by black. Yusei stared at the TV shocked.

''Duel Dummies? I have to go and check it out.'' Yusei said and run away from the hospital. He mounted his D-Wheel and rode off to the Duel Academy where most of the Duel Dummies were. Once he was there he immediately dismounted his D-Wheel, took his Duel Disk out of it and ran towards the dummies.

''Duel! Duel!'' Duel Dummies kept chanting, but Yusei ignored them.

''Alright! Where's your leader?'' Yusei yelled so all the Dummies could hear him. One Duel Dummy stepped forward. This Duel Dummy was little taller than the rest and instead of wearing purple Duel Disk like all the others were, this one had a red one.

''Our true leaders aren't here, but I guess you could call me the leader of the Duel Dummies. I was the first one that was created.'' Duel Dummy said. Yusei looked at him a little confused.

''What do you mean created? And who are your true leaders?'' Yusei asked him. Duel Dummy didn't answer, but he did active his Duel Disk.

''I can't answer. You wanted a leader and you got one. Now…Duel!'' Duel Dummy yelled in a commanding tone. Rest of the Duel Dummies continued to chant the word Duel while continuing to search for duelists.

''Fine then. Bring it on…'' Yusei stopped his sentence since he didn't know his opponent's name. ''What's your name?'' Yusei asked. Duel Dummy looked down for a moment.

''I have none, but you can call me Dukage.'' Dukage said and then drew his first five cards. Yusei did the same and already started to formula a strategy with a hand he's got.

''Duel!''

Dukage's LP: 4000

Yusei's LP: 4000

''I start! I summon Inverz Caller in Attack Mode.'' Dukage said and an insect-like black monster appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 1700 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Inverz? I have never heard of these cards.'' Yusei said. Dukage just smirked and continued his turn.

''Then I activate Double Summon. Like its name says, it allows me to summon another monster this turn and by tributing my Inverz Caller, I can summon my Inverz Madith.'' Caller was replaced by a bigger insect-like monster. This one had antennas and was blue in color.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2200 Def: 0 Level: 5

''When Inverz Madith is summoned I can pay 1000 Lifepoints to Special Summon one Inverz monster from the grave and I choose Inverz Caller. Speaking of Caller its effect also activates. Since it was used in a Tribute Summon of a Inverz monster, I can now Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Inverz monster from my deck. So c'mon out Gatekeeper of the Inverz.'' Dukage said and first Caller came back from the grave. It then created a portal and out from it appeared another insect-like monster though this one was placed in Defense Mode.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 1500 Def: 1900 Level: 4

Dukage's LP: 3000

''What? You summoned three monsters on your first turn!'' Yusei said shocked. He knew he shouldn't be shocked, since he himself had summoned five monsters plus two Synchro monsters on his first turn once, but he still couldn't help, but be surprised.

''I end my turn with two Face-Downs.'' Dukage said smirking proudly. _''This Inverz deck has been perfected by Lord Lunar. There's no way I lose.''_

Dukage's Hand: 1

''My turn. I set a card and I immediately send it to graveyard to Special Summon Card Breaker.'' Yusei said and through the face-down card jumped a warrior holding a big mallet.

Attr: Light Type: Warrior Atk: 100 Def: 900 Level: 2

''And since the card I sent to the grave was Limiter Overload I can now Special Summon Speed Warrior from my deck.'' Yusei said and one of his favorite monsters jumped from a red portal.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 900 Def: 400 Level: 2

''Next I Normal Summon Bri Synchron.'' Yusei said and green and white colored robot appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine/Tuner Atk: 1500 Def: 1100 Level: 4

''Now I tune my Level 4 Bri Synchron to my Level 2 Speed Warrior and my Level 2 Card Breaker. Clustering Hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!'' Yusei said and his Signer Dragon appeared with a loud cry.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 8

''And since I used Bri Synchron in a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster I summoned gains 600 Attack Points and its effects are negated until the End Phase. Now Stardust Dragon, destroy Inverz Caller with Shooting Sonic.'' Yusei said and Stardust shot out a white stream of light and it destroyed its target.

Dukage's LP: 1600

''Not bad.'' Dukage said. Yusei just smirked back. He was glad he was already this much in lead.

''I set two cards Face-Down and end my turn.'' Yusei said.

Yusei's Hand: 1

''Then back to me. I activate Continuous Trap card, Heal Summon. Now whenever I Normal Summon a monster I gain Life Points equal to its Level times 100. So now…I tribute Gatekeeper of the Inverz to summon Inverz Gilafer.'' Dukage said and a monster I'm not going to describe appeared. Heal Summon flashed and Dukage's Life Points raised.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2600 Def: 0 Level: 7

Dukage's LP: 2300

''But that's a level 7 monster! How did…'' Yusei said confused while Dukage chuckled.

''Inverz Girastag can be summoned by 1 tribute if I'm tributing an Inverz monster. And now its effect activates! When it's summoned I can send one monster from your side of the field to the grave and gain 1000 Lifepoints.'' Dukage said smiling.

''I use Stardust Dragon's effect to negate your effect and destroy your monster. Victim Sanctuary!'' Yusei said proudly. However Stardust didn't do anything and Girastag extended his hand and shot a red beam that sent Stardust to its grave while Dukage's Lifepoints increased again.

Dukage's LP: 3300

''Girastag sends the monster to grave. It doesn't destroy it.'' Dukage explained smirking. Yusei frowned at this. He couldn't believe that his opponent could turn the tables against him so easily. ''Now Girastag will attack you directly.'' Girastag drew back its fist and it started to glow red. It then run towards Yusei attempting to punch him.

''I activate Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now I can negate your attack and afterwards I can set this card back face-down.'' Yusei said and one of his favorite Trap Cards sprang up to defend him.

''I don't think so! I activate Counter Trap Card, Overwhelm. Since I control a level 7 monster that was Tribute Summoned, I can now negate the activation and effect of your trap and destroy it.'' Girastag crushed Yusei's Trap with its foot and then continued with the attack. The punch hit Yusei causing him to be sent many steps back.

Yusei's LP: 1400

''Now I finish you off with Inverz Madith.'' Dukage said and Madith sent two lightning bolts from its antennas and they headed towards Yusei. Yusei quickly ran over to his spot and activated another card.

''I activate Trap Card, Half Shield. Now all damage for this turn is halved.'' Yusei said and a shield with a glass side and a iron side appeared in front of Yusei to protect him. Madith's lightning bolts hit the shield and went through it, but their force was weakened. Yusei ignored the slight pain he felt when the attack hit.

Yusei's LP: 300

''That's the end of my turn.'' Dukage said. Yusei knew he was in tight spot now and needed a miracle to get through it.

Dukage's Hand: 1

''My turn!'' Yusei declared and hopefully looked at the card he drew. He smiled once he saw it. ''I activate a Spell Card, Class Draw! Now I can draw two cards, but if those two cards are not the same type I must discard my hand.'' Yusei said and drew two cards. He smiled once he saw them and then flashed them quickly to his opponent. ''I drew two spell cards, so I can keep them.''

''You got lucky there.'' Dukage had to comment. It took a lot of gusts to take a risk like that.

''Next I activate Stardust Shimmer. Now I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from my grave by removing from play from my grave monsters with the same level as the Synchro Monster I'm about to summon. So I remove Level 2 Card Breaker, Level 2 Speed Warrior and Level 4 Bri Synchron from the grave in order to Special Summon back my Level 8 Stardust Dragon.'' Yusei said and eight stars appeared on his field. Those stars twirled around for a moment and a bright light appeared. From that bright light Stardust Dragon emerged.

''Nice work, but I'm afraid your Dragon doesn't have enough attack power to beat my Inverz Gilafer.'' Dukage said. Yusei was glad that he was finally facing an opponent who wasn't overconfident or cold. When dueling bad guys they almost always are either of the mentioned.

''That's where you're wrong, since now I activate a Spell Card, Berserk Synchro. Now since the only card I control is a Synchro Monster, that Synchro Monster gains 500 Attack Points and can attack each of your monsters. Now go Rage Shooting Sonic!'' Yusei yelled. Stardust fired two Shooting Sonics in row that hit their targets in a blink of an eye. Dukage moved a little because of the force.

Dukage's LP: 2100

''I end my turn with a face-down.'' Yusei said.

Yusei's Hand: 0

''Not bad, but now it's my turn! First I activate good old Pot of Greed. Now since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Evil Cell of the Inverz.'' Dukage said and a small black beetle appeared.

Attr: Dark Type Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''This little guy won't stay in field for long. I tribute it to summon Inverz Moth.'' Dukage said and a green-skinned monster in a black outfit appeared. Heal Summon once again flashed and gave Dukage more Life Points

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2400 Def: 0 Level: 6

Dukage's LP: 2700

''When this monster is summoned I can pay 1000 Lifepoints to select two cards you control and return them to your hand. I think it's obvious which cards I'm going to choose.'' Dukage said and Moth's tail started to glow and two blue beams were sent from its tip.

Dukage's LP: 1700

''Sorry, but I have a trap. Star Shift! Now I can return one Synchro Monster I control to the Extra Deck and Special Summon another Synchro Monster with the same level. ''I return Stardust Dragon and summon Junk Destroyer.'' Dragon roared as it left the field and was quickly replaced by four armed monster with black armor.

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2600 Def: 2500 Level: 8

Dukage was not pleased by this turn of events. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn.''

Dukage's Hand: 0

''Alright then, my turn! I destroy your Moth with my Junk Destroyer.'' Yusei said and Destroyer ran towards its opponent and destroyed it with barrage of punches.

Dukage's LP: 1500

''Then I set a card and end my turn.'' Yusei said. He was close to victory and he was not going to lose sight of it.

''My…turn! I activate Spell Card, Magic Planter. Now by sending my Heal Summon to the grave I can draw two cards.'' Dukage said and did just that. He smiled evilly when he was his hand. ''I activate another Spell Card, Recurring Nightmare! With this I can add from my grave two Dark attribute monsters to my hand as long as their defense is 0. So I choose my Evil Cell of Inverz and Inverz Caller.'' Dukage said.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Yusei said and he already braced himself.

''I once again Special Summon Evil Cell of Inverz with its own effect. And now I activate my Face-Down Inferno Reckless Summon! Now since I special summoned a monster with less than 1500 Attack Points I can summon all copies of that card from my deck. Normally you could do the same with your monster, but you can't summon monsters from Extra Deck.'' Dukage said and two copies of Evil Cell of Inverz appeared to the originals side. ''And I still haven't normal summoned yet…'' Dukage said and started to laugh evilly.

''I tribute all three of my monsters! Leader of Infestation, appear now and crush the earth with your fury! I summon, Inverz Greyz!'' The three small monsters disappeared and the ground started to shake slightly. From the sky descended a huge and hulking monster that had a yellow and black armor. Yusei looked terrified at the new monster.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 3200 Def: 0 Level: 10

''_That thing looks strong, but luckily I've a trap.'' _Yusei said and smiled a little.

''Why're you smiling? Oh right…you don't know Inverz Greyz effect right? By paying half my Lifepoints…I can destroy all other cards on the field!'' Dukage said and started to laugh, but then stopped when he realized what fate would follow after the duel.

''All…other cards on the field?'' Yusei said shocked.

''Yes…Greyz use your Dark Quake to destroy everything!'' Dukage said and was soon outlined by red aura. Same red aura surrounded Greyz and it lifted both of its fists and hit the ground with them. An earthquake followed that destroyed Junk Destroyer and his Face-Down card.

Dukage's LP: 750

''Now Inverz Greys attack directly and…end this duel.'' Dukage said. His voice sounded sad at the last part, but he hid it.

Yusei could only helplessly watch as the monster came closer. He closed his eyes and prepared for the consequences losing this duel would bring.

Yusei's LP: 0

'Nothing however happened after he lost. He didn't die, he didn't get sent to some weird dimension or realm and nothing got destroyed. It was like he lost a normal duel. He opened his eyes to see Dukage's body disappearing.

''What's going on?'' Yusei asked.

''Losing to us…Duel Dummies does not kill or do any harm. We were designed to duel one duel and that's it. Once that duel is over…we say…Disappearing into nothingness, that's our destiny.'' Dukage said and disappeared soon after. Yusei was bewildered, but soon heard sounds of familiar D-Wheels.

''Yo Yusei! I hope we aren't late!'' Crow's voice yelled from the distance. Yusei turned around to see both Jack and Crow approaching him with their D-Wheels. Once they were close enough, they both dismounted their D-Wheels and rushed to Yusei.

''What's going on here?'' Jack said demanding an explanation. Yusei told him about the duel and how he lost. Jack was not happy with these turns of events. ''You lost to one of these nobodies!'' Jack yelled and took a hold of Yusei's jacket.

''Hey relax Jack. We didn't come here to yell at Yusei, we came here to help him.'' Crow said trying to calm the ex-king down. Jack let go of Yusei and crossed his arms.

''Whatever! I'm just going to show these losers how Jack Atlas duels!'' Jack said and activated his Duel Disk. Crow did the same and Yusei smiled at his friends.

''Yeah! Crow and Jack, let's protect the city!'' Yusei yelled and three of them started dueling.

''Well well… looks like that Yusei is again involved in our plans.'' Lunar said sounding somewhat amused. ''What was up with that Duel Dummy by the way?'' He then asked.

''Dunno. All Duel Dummies are the same worthless trash that only has one purpose.'' Shado said and crossed his arms. Twila ignored both of them and was reading another new text in The Prophecy.

''It's time… for The Eclipse!'' He announced loudly catching Shado's and Lunar's attention. ''Shado go and start the preparations.'' Twila said. Shado grumbled something inaudible under his breath, but left the room anyway.

…

Me: Yes…I made Yusei lose! Shocker! Also sorry for not featuring other people so much. I just wanted this to be done quickly and in one chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucked.

Stardust Dragon: I had a lot of Yugioh GX flashbacks while fixing this.

Sly: So the plot returns…yippee!

Me: Continue that and I make you break up with Ruka.

Ruka: You wouldn't!

Me: That's right….I wouldn't! The preview then!

''It's finally time for The Eclipse!

''T-there's a g-ghost h-here in D-duel Academy a-and it can p-poss...''

''Do you…mind if I borrow your Gemknight deck?''

''Ruka snap out of it!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Phantom of the Eclipse! Sly VS Ruka!

''Ruka…I'll definitely save you!

Me: Yeah…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!

Stardust Dragon: Next Conan´s hint: Exchange


	30. Phantom of the Eclipse! Sly VS Ruka!

My sister felt like being a good student and read to the tests instead of fixing this…so I just fix it by myself.

Kozaky: Finally got out of that closet…

Me: What closet?

Kozaky: The one you locked in to.

Me: Oh…I gotta run! ''Runs away''

Kozaky: Get back here! Obviously he doesn't own 5D's and he wants anyone that reads to enjoy the story. ''Runs after him''

…...

''And then he gazed at me lovingly, said really sweet words and those candles were just…'' Patty kept rambling on about the date. Ruka had to listen her go on and on about how romantic Rua was and how perfect their love was.

''I get it. The date went well.'' Ruka said trying not to show her annoyance. Patty stared at her for a moment before smiling.

''You're just jealous, since Sly would never do something like that.'' Patty said slyly. (Pun intended)

''He doesn't really care much about romance. I mean he kisses me and smiles at me, but that's about it.'' Ruka said sounding a bit sad. Patty put her hand on her shoulder.

''Relax. Sly just doesn't like to show his feelings…even if he's dating you.'' Patty said and then yawned loudly. ''I think I hit the hay, how about you?'' Patty asked.

''Soon…I need to think for a while.'' Ruka said. Patty nodded and gave her a quick worried look before going to bed. Ruka looked out from the window to the starry skies. She saw a shooting star in the distance. ''Well…I might as well as try.'' Ruka said and closed her eyes. _''I wish Sly would act more romantic with me.'' _Ruka knew it was silly, but it never hurts to try. She went to sleep soon after that.

Suzy doubled over in pain as her Lifepoints dropped by mere 500. She along with Bob were dueling Duel Dummies in their new Chaos Armors and Lunar was observing them, but the results were not good.

''You've to ignore the pain!'' Lunar shouted to her. _''Brainwashing worked perfectly, but they're still mere humans. However…Chaos Armor will work even if their insides will scream until their fall apart.'' _

''Lord Lunar…is this…really necessary?'' Bob asked. Lunar shot him a cold look which answered his question. He stood up and continued his duel while Suzy did the same.

Shado was back working in his previous project. He would soon be done and he knew that his creation would be unstoppable. He chuckled darkly as he extended his hand.

When Rua and Tenpei went inside the academy they were greeted by a bunch of scared looking students. Two looked confused and looked around the hallway. There were many pale students and even some teachers looked scared.

''Was there a horror movie marathon that I wasn't aware of?'' Rua wondered. Tenpei was about to comment on his sentence, but a Slifer Red Student beat him to it.

''T-t-the-ere w-was a g-g-ghos-s-t a-and i-it c-c-could p-p-p-p-….'' That was all the student could say before fainting all of the sudden. Other students didn't even seem to care.

''Okay…that was weird.'' Rua said. Couple seconds later one of the school nurses came to pick the fallen student up. ''Excuse me? What has happened here? And what ghost?'' Rua asked confused. Nurse turned towards him with a nervous smile.

''Last night two of the Obelisk Blue Students were out for a midnight stroll and they saw a ghost. Some Ra Yellow Students have also seen the same ghost. They haven't been able to tell full details since they're too shocked. Now the most of the students are terrified.'' Nurse explained. Tenpei and Rua looked at her in disbelief.

''Wait a minute…Does that meant there are no classes today!'' Rua asked excited while Tenpei looked shocked. He liked the classes.

''You still have classes.'' Nurse said and dragged the fainted student away.

''Yes!'' ''No!'' Tenpei and Rua said at the same time and then looked at each other. ''Awkward…'' They said at the same time again.

''What's up with this ghost thing?'' Patty wondered when she along with Ruka arrived to the front of the class. Ruka shrugged and then sighed. Patty noticed this and looked at her little worried. ''Are you still worried about Sly not being romantic?'' Patty asked and Ruka nodded a little. Neither one knew that Sly was actually just around the corner and was walking towards the class.

''I'm not saying that I don't like Sly like he is right now. I just want him to be more romantic.'' Ruka said. Sly stopped his walking having heard her sentence. Unfortunately he had missed the beginning so he only heard _'_I don't like Sly like he is right now. I just want him to be more romantic._'_

''So…Ruka wants me to be romantic huh?'' Sly said to himself. He admitted that he's not very familiar with the word Romantic. He had always hated flirting and would never stoop so low that he would himself do it. But for Ruka…he could try. He eventually walked towards them.

''Oh hey Sly.'' Patty greeted him. She tried to be with friendly terms with him, but she still kept her eye out for him. Sly just nodded at her acknowledging her existence. Ruka turned around to face Sly.

''Morning Sly.'' Ruka greeted happily. She didn't have time to say anything else, since Sly took her hand and kissed it, a motion that shocked both Ruka and Patty.

''How's the most beautiful girl in the world today?'' Sly asked. Ruka was clearly in shock. She didn't know whether she should be excited that Sly said something romantic or should she be weirded out, since Sly would never say anything like that.

''Fine…'' Ruka answered. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Patty was as shocked as Ruka was, but she was also partially amused by this. Tenpei and Rua also arrived just couple seconds before the class started.

''We're not late!'' Rua shouted happily, ignoring the weird looks that students gave him. Patty giggled a little at this. The clock rang and the teacher arrived, so the class started. Teacher…whose name was Sageru noticed that most of the students were scared and he knew it was his responsibility to calm them down.

''Don't worry students. There's no confirmation that this so-called ghost is hostile, so there's nothing to be afraid of. Let's just carry on normally.'' Sageru said. Class wasn't exactly convinced by his speech. ''Anyway...today we're going to do something new. We'll have Deck Exchange Program.'' Sageru said. The students looked confused for a moment.

''Deck Exchange Program?'' Multiple students asked at the same time. Teacher sighed and started to explain.

''Yes…Deck Exchange Program. Now you must exchange your deck with someone else from class and use that deck for a week. This will help you to get to know other decks and adapt to them, since some people use the same deck all the time.'' Sageru said.

Sly obviously wasn't amused by this. _''There's no way I exchange my deck with a random loser.'' _His gaze then fell to Ruka. _''Well expect with her of course.'' _Sly thought.

''So choose someone to change your deck with.'' Sageru said sounding somewhat excited. The students were uncertain for a moment, but eventually they started talking and exchanging decks with their friends.

''Well I guess we have to.'' Tenpei said and turned towards Rua who was sitting next to him. Rua also turned towards him and in a swift movement they changed their decks.

''So Sly…do you mind if I use your Gemknight deck?'' Ruka asked little nervously. She knew how important that deck was to Sly and even if she and Sly were dating Sly could still probably refuse.

''Nothing would please me more, my dearest Ruka.'' Sly said, still trying to sound romantic. Ruka was taken aback by this. She had expected him to mutter a single _'_Fine_' _or _'_just because I've to. She was still too surprised to be excited about Sly being romantic.

''Great!'' Ruka said hiding her surprise. She took her deck out of her deck box and Sly did the same and the two exchanged their decks. Patty was annoyed as she looked between them and Rua and Tenpei.

''With whom do I exchange my deck with?'' Patty said. Nearly everyone had already exchanged their decks with someone.

''I wouldn't mind Patty-chan.'' A creepy voice said from behind her. A chill ran up her spine as she turned around to face Megane. Megane was the so-called _'_geek_' _of the class and had perfect understanding of almost every single deck. He and Tenpei were rivals when it came to academic success. Also he for some reason used honorifics for everyone. He had somehow managed to get in to the Obelisk.

''Well I guess you're the only one left. Let's just do it.'' Patty said and gave him her deck. Megane took out his.

''I have to warn you though. The handling of my deck requires skill.'' Megane said and then gave her his deck. As Patty looked through her new deck Megane had already examined Patty's. ''I see. This is an Elec deck. While they look weak and docile they have potential hidden in them. Just…'' Megane didn't notice that Patty had slowly backed away from him.

''That Megane creeps me out.'' Patty said once she returned to her friends. Rua nodded agreeing with her. He didn't like that look he was giving to Patty. Everyone returned to their seats and teacher started talking again.

''Okay and now…we go to the dueling field to duel with the new decks you just got. You must duel against the person you exchanged your deck with.'' Classroom emptied in matter of seconds. Everyone preferred to duel than listen the teacher talk about Duel Theories.

At the duel arena students quickly spread around to start their duels.

''Let's go Tenpei.'' Rua said excitedly.

''Sure, but there's no way you can understand the difficult strategies of my deck.'' Tenpei threatened, but he didn't really sound that threatening.

''You can start my dear.'' Sly said politely. Ruka just nodded. She was going to confront Sly about this romance thing at some point, but for now she decided to enjoy it.

''Are you ready Patty-chan? I have to warn you though…chances that I win are 98, 9%.'' Megane said warningly. She just sighed. She really wanted this duel to end soon.

''Duel!'' Was heard all over the room as everyone began their duels.

The clock was now 20:30 and Tenpei, Rua and Patty were in the library…

''I still can't believe you won that easily.'' Tenpei grumbled as he returned the book to a bookcase. He, Rua and Patty were currently trying to find information about the moon and the Eclipse. Unfortunately the library is small and most of the books were about the card game.

''Your difficult strategies weren't so difficult after all.'' Rua said with a small smile.

''Don't remind me of that class. Megane completely destroyed me with my Elec Deck. I couldn't even understand how his deck worked.'' Patty grumbled under her breath. She slammed the book angrily to the bookcase, an action that was not left unnoticed by Rua.

''Calm down Patty. He just got lucky this time. You're way better than him.'' Rua said with love in his voice. Patty turned towards him smiling and was about to kiss him…

''Hey lovebirds! Try to keep your lips to yourselves for five minutes.'' Tenpei said somewhat annoyed. Their constant displays of affection were starting to get on his nerves. ''We still have to find information about the moon.''

''You're looking for information about the moon Tenpei-kun?'' Once again a chill went down on everyone's spine as they turned around to face Megane. All three of them glared at him slightly, which Megane seemed to be blissfully unaware of.

''Yes…'' Tenpei said somewhat awkwardly. He really didn't want his rival to help them.

''Well in that case, you won't find any information from here. However I've some books in my dorm that might help you. Interested?'' Megane asked chuckling to himself.

''I don't think we've much of a choice. Fine.'' Tenpei said. Without another word four of them headed off.

Meanwhile Sly was lying on his bed in his dorm thinking about stuff. Mostly about Ruka.

''_I tried my best to be romantic, but Ruka didn't react like I hoped. I know I'm not cut for this romance stuff, but…'' _ Sly's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He instantly recognized the caller ID. ''Hey mom.'' Sly said once he answered to his phone.

''Hey dear. How was your day?'' Kasumi asked. Sly sighed and then proceeded to tell her what had happened today. ''Wow…So you're saying that Ruka wouldn't like you I you weren't romantic. Well lucky for you I happen to be expert at love.'' Kasumi said proudly.

''I'll let you know once I'm desperate...actually even then I wouldn't ask you for help.'' Sly said amused.

''Very funny. Almost as funny as your real name.'' Kasumi said laughing a little. Yep, Sly wasn't Sly's real name and he and his mother were the only people who knew it.

''Was there any reason why you called?'' Sly asked and Kasumi's laughter immediately ceased. The atmosphere seemed to drop down to serious.

''There's new information…about your father's death.'' Kasumi said and Sly fell dead silent.

''And here we are.'' Megane said and opened the door to his room. Patty, Rua and Tenpei gasped when they entered the room. It definitely wasn't an average room. There were papers everywhere, a large bookcase and two big computers side by side. Both of them were going through a list of cards.

''Wow…'' Was the only thing any of them could say. Megane was already by the bookcase searching for a book.

''Yeah I just recently redecorated, but otherwise it's nothing special…ah found it!'' Megane said and took out rather large book titled _''_The Great Moonclopedia ''So what do you want to know?'' Megane asked and opened the book.

''When's the next Eclipse?'' Rua asked. Megane raised an eyebrow at the odd request, but started to search the book anyway. After couple minutes of searching Megane came to a stop.

''Well…considering how often Eclipses happen and when the last Eclipse happened….I'd say next one is in three weeks.'' Megane said. ''Now tell me…why do you need that information anyway?'' Megane asked.

''None of your business. Now if you excuse us, we'll be off.'' Tenpei said and the trio quickly left the room. Megane just chuckled again and pushed his glasses upwards.

''Eclipses however…can be surprising.'' Megane said and left his room.

The conversation Sly had with his mother lingered in his mind. While the information concerning his father was shocking, her last words were still in his mind.

''_I'm sure Ruka likes you the way you're. There's no reason to pretend.'' _His mother had said before she hanged up. So after that he had called Ruka and told her to come to his room to discuss about this.

Ruka had been quite surprised when Sly had called her at this hour. She still wanted to honor his request and had left her room.

''I wonder what he wants to talk about.'' Ruka said outloud. He could think hundreds of things…some of them not positive. She shook her head to stop thinking about such things. Instead she looked up to the sky to the moon. ''It sure looks pretty tonight.'' Suddenly wind got harsher and she heard a chilling voice.

''Duelist of Prophecy…a fine victim indeed.'' Voice said. Despite of the chilling wind Ruka managed to take out her Duel Disk and activate it. ''That's useless to you.'' Voice said and suddenly a white ghostly form of a human was in front of her. The figure looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

''What…'' Was the only thing she got out before the ghost went inside her body. Ruka tried to fight against the ghost's control, but suddenly she fell to the ground. Soon after she stood up, but her eyes had turned purple and her hair was falling on her face. She ran towards Ra Yellow dorms at inhuman speed.

Once she arrived there, she was glad that there was no one around. She went towards Sly's room and instead of knocking just busted the door open. Sly was obviously surprised by this.

''Ruka…are you okay?'' Sly asked with concern. He could feel the ominous aura radiating from her. Suddenly Ruka's shadow turned into a white ghost with demonic red eyes and fangs. ''Who are you?'' Sly asked.

''Duelist of Prophecy…I'm the Phantom!'' Phantom introduced itself. Sly immediately took his duel disk from the table. Phantom smirked at this. ''I see we're on a same page.'' Phantom said. Sly glared at him.

''Let Ruka go so we can duel!'' Sly demanded. Phantom just laughed at this and looked quite amused.

''Why? I don't possess a body of my own, so I just duel through her. But first…'' Phantom trailed off and snapped his fingers through Ruka. Sly at first expected to be at the Chaos Field, but instead found himself in a red arena surrounded by full moons. ''This is The Eclipse Arena. And trust me…it's completely different from Chaos Arena.'' Phantom said and then activated Ruka's Duel Disk while Sly did the same.

''Duel!''

The Phantom/Ruka's LP: 4000

Sly's LP: 4000

Sly had forgotten one crucial detail. He was still using Ruka's deck! _''Damn! Ruka's deck is somewhat complicated to use and to top it off…I've to fight against my own Gem-Knights.'' _Sly thought.

''I'll take the first move! Perfect…I'll activate Continuous Spell Card Phantom Zone.'' Phantom said. Some purple mist appeared on his field, but there were no other changes. ''And now…say hello to Gem-Knight Sapphire in Defense Mode.'' Phantom said and a blue warrior holding a sapphire shield appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 2100 Level: 4

However right after appearing to the field purple mist went inside Gem-Knight Sapphire and it let out a scream and its body fell apart. Its body parts then merged together again, but this time in a ghostly form. Sly looked at the sudden change shocked.

''What happened?'' He asked while Phantom laughed and gladly explained his card's effect.

''Phantom Zone…isn't an ordinary spell card. It turns all monsters on my side of the field to Phantoms. Phantom monsters gain 200 extra Attack and Defense Points and once per turn they can't be destroyed in battle.'' Phantom said. ''I end my turn with two Face-Down cards.'' Phantom said with a smirk.

Phantom's/Ruka's Hand: 4

Sly glared at his enemy even more angrily now. Those were his monsters and no one would be allowed to do that to them. ''My turn!'' Sly drew and looked at his hand. He was glad that Ruka had just gotten some new cards. ''I summon Nyanto, Traveler of the Forest in Defense Mode.'' Sly said and a small cat-like human with a backpack appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 500 Def: 600 Level: 2

''Then I activate a Field Spell, Light Spirit World.'' Sly said. An exact copy of the spirit world Ruka often visits surrounded both players, even though the purple mist was still evident on Phantom's field. Also full moons in The Eclipse Arena still shone through.

''Wow…that's pretty girly deck you have there.'' Phantom said laughing out loud. Sly ignored him even though one small part of him agreed with him.

''Light Spirit World gives all Fairies, Beasts and Plants gain 400 attack and defense points. Also when a Field Spell is activated when Nyanto is on the field I can destroy one card on the field and I think I choose your Phantom Zone!'' Sly said and pointed at the card. Nyanto took a bomb out of its backpack and threw it towards Phantom's field.

''I activate Continuous Trap Card, Phantom Barrier! Now each time one of my cards would be destroyed by a card effect, I can send one Phantom monster from my field to the grave to negate that effect. So I say goodbye to Phantom Gem-Knight Sapphire to save my Phantom Zone.'' Phantom said and Sapphire intercepted with the bomb and disappeared in a flash.

''In that case Nyanto attacks directly.'' Sly said and Nyanto took a boomerang from its backpack and threw it towards Phantom and it managed to hit directly. What Sly didn't notice was one of the full moons turning black.

Phantom's/Ruka's LP: 3100

Phantom clutched down in pain while Sly grinned victoriously, but this grin immediately disappeared when Phantom smirked.

''Why are you grinning? I'm not feeling any pain, it's your girlfriend that gets all the pain.'' Phantom said with an evil smirk. Sly's eyes widened in shock.

''So that means…''

''If I take damage, her body will take the damage. And I'm sure you're aware of the damage these fields can give.'' Phantom said. Sly cursed silently under his breath before setting a card and ending his turn.

Sly's Hand: 3

''It's my turn then. I activate Gem Treasure. I remove from play Sapphia from my grave to draw two cards. Then I activate Gem-Knight Fusion and fuse together Gemknight Tourmaline and Gemknight Amber to Fusion Summon…Gem-Knight Prism Aura.'' Phantom said and to the field appeared a monster in a white armor wielding a lance and a shield. However it also lost its body and turned into a Phantom once it entered the field.

Attr: Earth Type. Thunder Atk: 2650 Def: 1600 Level: 7

''Now my Phantom Gem-Knight Prism Aura will destroy that pathetic cat of yours.'' Phantom commanded and Prism Aura threw its spear towards the small cat monster. It desperately tried to run away, but it was futile as Prism Aura's aim was perfect. Sly was sent several feet's back once the attack hit.

Sly's LP: 2250

''I think that's enough punishment for now. I end my turn.'' Phantom said. Once again one of the full moons in the background turned black.

Phantom's/Ruka's Hand: 1

''This is quite entertaining.'' Twila said as he observed the duel. He was alone as Shado was once again working on his project and Lunar was still in the training room barking orders at Bob and Suzy. He then switched his attention to another scene. ''It appears that Duel Dummy Invasion is still working well.'' Twila said and chuckled a little.

''Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack directly with Absolute Powerforce!'' Jack yelled and another Duel Dummy disappeared once Jack's attack collided. He had already defeated bunch of them, but there seemed to be no end to them. ''How many of these things are there?'' Jack yelled annoyed.

''I don't know Jack.'' Yusei said and attacked directly with Junk Archer. He had managed to defeat all other Duel Dummies that challenged him since their decks seemed to be weaker than the first's one.

''Also why are all of these using the same deck?'' Crow wondered. Crow would have said more, but another Duel Dummy ambushed him. ''Three of us can't handle this alone.'' Crow said annoyed. Right after he said a lot of sirens were heard and were heading their way. ''Finally.'' Crow said.

''Ushio.'' Yusei exclaimed happily once he saw his old friend leading the securities. Ushio also noticed the three of them and for some reason he didn't look surprised. He dismounted his D-Wheel to greet them.

''It seems you three are once again part of some weird magic stuff.'' Ushio said part of him joking. Yusei grinned a little.

''Less talking, more card games.'' Crow said who had started dueling another Duel Dummy. Ushio stared at him confused for a moment before taking his own Duel Disk.

''Let's go!'' Ushio said and then started dueling a random Duel Dummy. Yusei and Jack gave each other small nods before running off to duel.

''Three weeks? I wanted to kick their butts right now.'' Rua said impatiently. He had always been inpatient in nature and he wasn't changing now.

''Calm down Rua. It gives us time to practice against them.'' Tenpei said trying to calm his friend down. He and Rua were walking towards Ra Yellow dorms after leaving Megane's room. Patty had already left for her room…after giving a goodbye kiss to Rua…which made Tenpei remind them of keeping their lips to themselves…which they ignored.

''It sure is dark in here.'' Rua said changing the subject.

''Yeah you're right…I know it's because of that barrier, but usually the moon shines through it. Weird…'' Tenpei said and let the thought linger in his mind.

''It's my turn! I summon Regulus in Attack Mode.'' Sly said and the white lion in a blue armor appeared. Light from Light Spirit World hit it and powered it up.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 2100 Def: 1400 Level: 4

Regulus looked confused for a moment. He stared at disbelief at Ruka who was now on opposite side of the field. Regulus turned around to face Sly.

''What happened to Ruka? Is she okay?'' Regulus said to Sly. Unfortunately Sly couldn't understand anything Regulus said as he had no spiritual connection to it.

''What are you doing?'' Sly asked confused. Regulus seemed to sigh and then turned back around to face its opponent. Sly looked confused for couple more seconds before focusing back in the duel. ''Now I activate Equip Spell, Shine Sword.'' Sly said and Regulus took a sword to its mouth. ''When a Light monster equipped with this card attacks an opponent monster, it gains Attack Points equal to half of the target's Attack Points. Now…'' Sly was going to command it to attack, but still hesitated a little.

''Just attack. I'm sure your girlfriend won't feel a thing.'' Phantom said. Sly's glare on Phantom hardened.

''Regulus…destroy Gem-Knight Prism Aura.'' Sly said still sounding a little hesitant. Regulus hesitated a little too, but started to run towards the opponent with the sharp sword. Phantom however smirked.

''I activate a Trap Card, Phantom Force. Now I can destroy a monster that attacks a Phantom monster and inflict half of its original Attack Points as damage.'' Phantom said and a purple barrier surrounded Prism Aura. Regulus ran straight to the barrier and exploded into bits. It managed to look at Sly quickly before disappearing completely.

Sly's LP: 1400

''Ruka…you have to snap out of it!'' Sly yelled with all he got. Phantom looked rather amused by this.

''She can't. Not until the duel is over…and the end of the duel in The Eclipse Field…can be quite deadly.'' Phantom said. Sly glared at him once again. He also failed to notice another one of the moons turning black.

…

Me: I know! It has been a while since I've updated and this is all I give. Sorry about that…It's just that…I don't know.

Rua: Where did Kozaky go?

Me: Oh I locked him to the closet again.

Kozaky: Not quite!

Me: Wow…somebody do the preview while I run away like…someone…who runs away.

''I can't hurt Ruka anymore. If she takes more damage she'll…''

''What's wrong Duelist of Prophecy! You've a chance to beat me.''

''What…what are these voices in my head?''

''Sly…I'm Ancient Fairy Dragon.''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style: Spirit Connection! The Black Moon!

''Moon…what happened to it!''

Ruka: Since Gyaradosmaster is still running away I guess I've to do this. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Next Gyaradosmaster's Hint: Ancient Fairy Dragon and Phantom Zone.


	31. Spirit Connection! The Dark Moon!

Me: I can't believe the extended ending of 5D's! All we got were clips from old episodes! Sheesh!

Ruka: There's no need to be mad.

Me: Yes there is! I was expecting Sly to be in it. Seriously if Sly doesn't appear in Manga I will kill someone…or at least demand to know why his character was dropped.

Rua: I think now it would be a good time to do the disclaimer. Actually there's no point. You already know he doesn't own 5D's

Me: Yeah…Enjoy or something. I go and…do something.

…..

Shado looked down on his creation smirking proudly. He had done it. He had finished his project. Shado could only bask in this glory for a while as suddenly he heard a voice.

''_Shado…''_ Was the only thing that the voice said. Even though it was only one word, Shado instantly recognized the voice and bowed down.

'' _Master…to what do I owe this honor?_ _''_ Shado said back and a silence started. Master seemed to be thinking about something and Shado didn't dare to disturb him. After what felt like forever Master spoke up.

''_I'm afraid your little creation serves no purpose Shado.'' _ The master said though he didn't sound regretful. In fact he sounded almost happy.

''_But Master….you yourself approved of it. Why would you approve something that's no use?'' _Shado asked confused. This time around Master answered immediately.

''_That's none of your concern. Lock your creation in Chaos Field until I say otherwise.'' _Master's voice had turned from understanding to harsh and cold. Shado didn't notice the change since he was too much in shock.

''_But Master! I can't just…'' _Shado couldn't finish his sentence since he felt sudden pain in his head. He collapsed on the floor, but didn't lose his consciousness. _''M-m-master…''_ Shado said knowing very well that he was the one doing this.

''_Are you disobeying me? We can't have that. After all…I was the one who gave your powers to you…and I can also take them away. Do you want me to do that? Want me to return you to that empty street…drenched and useless?'' _Master said his voice getting louder and the pain in Shado's head getting bigger with each passing word.

''_NO! Anything…anything but that! I'm sorry Master!'' _Shado nearly screamed as the pain started to be unbearable. Lucky for him the pain disappeared soon. _''I'll do as you say.'' _Shado said. He didn't get a response, but he knew that resisting would be futile. He lifted his creation and teleported to the Chaos Field. He threw it to the floor and teleported out.

''I'm sorry…brother.'' Shado said and went to the main room.

''Okay Ruka I'm…'' Patty was going to say that she was back, but then noticed that the room was empty. She then noticed a small note on the drawer. She opened and read it quickly. ''So she's with Sly…'' Patty said and then threw the note away. ''Well I'll give them their privacy.'' She said and then lied down on her bed. She however couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going on.

''There's no point to resist foolish mortal. It's obvious you can't hurt this girl.'' Phantom sneered. Sly just glared at him. He wasn't sure how many times he had glared at him now. ''You're not very talkative are you?'' Phantom said and once again Sly ignored him.

''I end my turn.'' Sly said.

Sly's Hand: 2

''I guess this is it! It's my turn! Phantom Gem-Knight Prism Aura attack directly to finish this duel.'' Phantom said and the monster threw lance towards Sly. Suddenly a wall of light appeared in front of Sly.

''I activate a Trap Card, Holy Light Wall! By removing a Light attribute monster from my grave I can negate your attack. And since I control Ancient Light World I can also draw a card.'' Sly said and the lance bounced off from the wall and Prism Aura caught it expertly.

''You got lucky. I end my turn.'' Phantom said annoyed. He could never understand how humans would always have a counter for everything when it seemed like you would win.

Phantom's/Ruka's Hand: 2

''Back to me. I start by activating a spell card Murmur of the Forest. This card allows me to turn your Gem-Knight Prism Aura to face-down position and return a Field Spell from the field to the hand.'' Sly said and many events happened at the same time. First a bone-chilling roar was heard from the distance. Prism Aura shivered and turned into a face-down card in fear. The Light Spirit World then disappeared.

''I see you missed The Eclipse Arena.'' Phantom said and let out a small chuckle. Sly glared at him once again, but looked around The Eclipse Arena. He noticed that many of the moons that used to be pure white were now pitch-black.

''What happened to those moons?'' Sly asked, but Phantom just chuckled evilly again.

''Well…it's part of the Commanders' plans.'' Phantom answered. Sly wasn't exactly satisfied by this answer, but he knew that he probably wouldn't get a better answer anyway.

''Well whatever. Now I summon Needle, Spy of the Forest.'' A small chameleon wearing a needle helmet and holding a small spear appeared.

Attr: Earth Type: Beast/Tuner Atk: 1100 Def: 800 Level: 3

''Next I activate Light Spirit World once again.'' Sly said and the light world that had disappeared just seconds ago appeared again. Sparkles appeared around Needle and its Attack Points rose. ''And since a Field Spell was activated I can activate effect of Needle and activate the effect of Bat, Ninja of the Forest from my hand. The effect of Needle allows me to draw one card and the effect of Bat allows me to Special Summon it to the field from my hand.'' Sly said and drew a card. Next to Needle appeared a bat wearing a black cloak.

Attr: Earth Type: Beast Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 3

''Now I tune Needle, Spy of the Forest and Bat, Ninja of the Forest together!'' Sly said and the two monsters jumped to the sky. ''Forest's forgotten commander will now wake from its slumber! Witness its blood-curling battle roar! Synchro Summon! Clif, the Warlord of the Forest.'' Sly said and a huge rumbling sound was heard. From the forest of the Light Spirit World appeared a red bear wearing battle armor and wielding twin swords.

Attr: Earth Type: Beast Type: 2200 Def: 1700 Level: 6

''And what can that pathetic teddy possibly do?'' Phantom asked and Clif roared angrily as a response. It was obvious you wouldn't want to agitate this bear.

''This teddy bear is rather handy. First he gains 400 Attack Points from the Field Spell and now it will attack your Face-Down Prism Aura. And when Clif attacks a monster in Defense Position you take damage equal to the difference of our monsters points.'' Sly said and the Clif roared loudly again. It dashed towards the face-down monster and it flipped up to reveal the Gem-Knight Prism Aura. Clif stabbed the Prism Aura with one of its swords, but it stood still.

Phantom's/Ruka's LP: 2100

''Remember that the Phantom Monsters can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. Besides I don't think your girlfriend appreciated that hit.'' Phantom said. Ruka was breathing heavily and looked like she couldn't stand another second. Sly hesitated a second before speaking up again.

''If Clif attacks a monster and that monster isn't destroyed as a result of the battle it can attack again by lowering its Attack Points by 500 until the End Phase. So…att….'' Sly said not finishing his sentence. His monster turned towards him looking little confused. Sly knew that if he attacked now he would reduce his opponent's Life Points by a 500, but he wasn't sure was it worth the risk.

''So…are you going to attack…or end your turn?'' Phantom asked taunting him. Sly considered ending his turn as a viable option.

''I…I…end…'' Sly was going to say that he would end his turn, but suddenly he heard a voice.

''_Sly…attack.'' _The voice said. The voice sounded like it belonged to a female and it had a gentle and somewhat soothing tone.

''Wha…who…who said that?'' Sly asked looking around, but the only ones in the Arena was him and Phantom. For a moment he thought he was imagining things, but then he heard the voice again.

''_Sly…attack. Ruka can handle it.'' _The voice said again. Sly once again looked around, but once again found nothing.

''Who are you?'' Sly asked, but there was no response. Phantom looked rather confused by this event.

''Who are you talking to? There's no one here!'' Phantom said and cackled a little. Sly shook his head and resumed his turn. He wasn't sure would it be smart to listen to the voice inside his head, but right now he decided to trust it.

''Clif attack again!'' Sly said this time without hesitation. The bear obeyed and lunged towards its opponent once again. It hit Prism Aura with its sword again and this time the sword pierced the monster and it dissolved into small bits.

Ruka's/Phantom's LP: 1600

''_Not bad. That card counters my Phantom Zone quite well. Luckily it won't be an issue for long.'' _Phantom thought and grinned evilly. He then heard a thump. He looked down to see that Ruka had fallen to the ground.

''Ruka!'' Sly yelled worried. He glared Phantom even harder, but he once again seemed unfazed. He cursed the unknown voice in his head for saying that Ruka would survive…and he cursed himself for being so stupid to believe the unknown voice in his head.

''Looks like that was all the little girl could take. Oh well…'' Phantom said and suddenly his arm turned into a pure white duel disk. All cards on Ruka's hand and duel disk appeared on Phantom's hand and duel disk respectively. Sly glared at the Phantom for the umpteenth time.

''You said that you couldn't do that!'' Sly yelled angrily.

''Did I? I just said that I don't possess a body of my own. I never said anything about not being able to duel.'' Phantom said smugly. Sly just continued to glare at him.

''Whatever. I set a card and end my turn.'' Sly said. His eyes fell once upon on Ruka. She was still unmoving, but Sly hoped that she was only fainted. He was glad that she wasn't taking any damage anymore and he was sure he could beat Phantom soon.

Sly's Hand: 1

''My turn!'' Phantom declared and drew a card. He held back a chuckle as he looked at the card. ''First I remove from play Gem-Knight Prism Aura to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand.'' Phantom said and the familiar spell card returned to his hand. ''However it won't stay in my hand for long as I use it! I'll fuse together Gem-Knight Alexandrite and Gem-Knight Iolite in order to Fusion Summon…Gem-Knight Zirconia!'' Phantom said and two Gem-Knights appeared on the field for a moment before they were pulled into a vortex. From that vortex then appeared a huge rock warrior with purple cape. It didn't have any weapons, but its fists were enough for him. Like all monsters before it Zirconia also turned into a Phantom

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 3100 Def: 2700 Level: 8

Sly gulped at the sight of the monster. Gem-Knight Zirconia is the strongest Gem-Knight monster in terms of Attack Points. Sure it lacked an effect, but it's still rather frightening.

''I wonder where Sly is.'' Rua asked as they entered the Sly's room. They had been walking towards their room, but then they noticed that Sly's door had been broken and went inside only to find no one inside.

''Maybe he went out for a walk…apparently with his duel disk.'' Tenpei suggested once he noticed that Sly's duel disk was also missing.

''We should go look for him.'' Rua said and turned around to leave the room. He then felt sudden cold wind. He looked around confused. ''Did you feel that?'' Rua asked. Tenpei looked at his friend confused.

''Feel what?'' He asked. Rua looked around the room the room once more and shook his head.

''Nothing. Probably just my imagination.'' Rua said and the two of them left the room.

''Now Phantom Gem-Knight Zirconia, destroy that teddy bear. Crystal Quake!'' Zirconia raised its fist and it was covered in numerous kinds of crystal. Zirconia then smashed its fist to the ground and the ground opened up beneath Clif and the poor bear dropped down to its doom.

Sly's LP: 900

''I place a face-down and end my turn.'' Phantom said and smirked at Sly. ''You should just give up. There's no way you can win…Sly-kun.'' Phantom said and Sly looked at him surprised. There's only one person he knows that would speak like that.

''It can't be…Megane!'' Sly said shocked. Phantom chuckled and then transformed into the form of Megane. Megane pushed his classes up as he smirked. Sly looked at the transformation shocked. ''Bu how…'' Sly said surprised.

''It'll be explained in due time. Now it's your turn.'' Megane said and then transformed back into his Phantom Form. Sly was still in quite the shock, but then focused back into the duel.

Phantom's Hand: 0

''My turn!'' Sly declared and looked at his hand. He had one Level 1 Monster and one Trap Card he had never seen before in his hand. He didn't have much to work with. ''I activate the trap card, Synchro Spirits! By removing Clif, the Warlord of the Forest from my graveyard I can Special Summon the monsters used to summon it from the grave. So I Special Summon back Needle, the Spy of the Forest and Bat, the Ninja of the Forest.'' Sly said and those two monsters jumped from the purple portal.

''What can you possibly achieve with those two monsters?'' Phantom said mockingly. Sly didn't bother glaring at him this time.

''I summon Kuribon in Defense Mode.'' Sly said and the small fur ball happily appeared to the field. It then turned towards Sly with a small smile.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

''Kuri kuri.'' Kuribon said, but Sly couldn't hear it. ''Kuri Kuri Kuri!'' Kuribon said excited and floated around Sly. Sly looked at the monster confused, but then he heard something.

''_Kuri.'' _Sly heard out of nowhere. He looked around, but didn't see the source of the noise. _''What's with these voices in my head?'' _Sly thought confused. Kuribon saw that Sly wasn't reacting, so it stopped its talking and went back to next to its partners. Sly blinked couple times before shaking his head. _''It's probably just my imagination.'' _Sly thought.

''I tune together my Level 3 Needle, the Spy of the Forest with my Level 1 Kuribon and my Level 3 Bat, the Ninja of the Forest! The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!'' Sly announced and to the field appeared Ruka's majestic signer dragon.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7

As soon as Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared to the field a blinding light appeared. Sly covered his eyes from the light and once he opened his eyes again he noticed that he was surrounded by monsters from Ruka's deck. In front of them all was Ancient Fairy Dragon. They were all in Light Spirit World.

''Sly…I'm Ancient Fairy Dragon.'' Ancient Fairy Dragon said introducing herself. Sly looked at the Ancient Fairy Dragon shocked and was too much in shock to speak. ''I see explanation is in order. As you might know Ruka has the ability to communicate with Duel Spirits. We have now noticed that you hold that same ability.'' Ancient Fairy Dragon said. Sly looked confused, but regained his ability to speak.

''So you were the one who talked to me…and ordered me to attack Ruka.'' Sly said sounding bit angry at the last part. Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded.

''Yes…that was I. However as you can see Ruka is fine. She's merely unconscious.'' Ancient Fairy Dragon said. Sly looked at the dragon still doubting her words. However the gentle vibe Ancient Fairy Dragon was giving erased his doubts.

''So…why am I here?'' Sly asked. Regulus stepped forward to answer the question.

''We just wanted to talk to you…and introduce ourselves. Ruka is important to us and to you. I'm Regulus. Pleasure to meet you.'' Regulus said. Sly looked at the lion. He remembered that just little time ago he couldn't understand anything that the lion said, but he was glad that he could understand him now.

''Well if all you wanted to do was to introduce yourselves…could you wait until the duel is over.'' Sly said. Monsters looked at each other and nodded disappearing. Only Regulus, Kuribon and Ancient Fairy Dragon were left. Kuribon was floating around Sly and rubbing itself against Sly.

''It seems Kuribon has taken liking to you.'' Regulus said with a small smile. Sly looked at the small creature somewhat embarrassed. He wasn't used to getting this much affection. It felt awkward.

''Now continue your duel. But beware…Phantom has yet to unleash his ultimate monster.'' Ancient Fairy Dragon said and another flash of light appeared. Sly once again covered his eyes and once he opened them he was back in The Eclipse Arena. Once there he noticed that Phantom looked rather impatient.

''Well! Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you actually going to do something!'' Phantom asked impatiently. Sly looked at the Ancient Fairy Dragon on his side of the field, but the dragon just smiled back.

''I activate the effect of Light Spirit World. By sending it to the graveyard when I control Ancient Fairy Dragon I can reduce the Attack Points of one monster my opponent controls by 800 and increase the Attack Points of Ancient Fairy Dragon by 800 points.'' Sly said. Ancient Fairy Dragon glowed blue and the Light Spirit World disappeared suddenly. Zirconia glowed red and its Attack Points dropped to 2300 while Ancient Fairy Dragon Attack Points rose to 2900.

''Whatever. Phantom Zone will prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle once per turn. At the end of this turn our monsters' Attack Points return to normal and then you're finished.'' Phantom said. However Sly remained calm and just smirked.

''I activate another effect of Light Spirit World. When it is in my grave I can remove it from play along with a Light Attribute monster to negate the effect of one card on the field until the End Phase. And I think you know which one I choose.'' Sly said and pointed straight at Phantom Zone. Ancient Fairy Dragon shot out a white stream of light towards Phantom's card and the purple mist on Phantom's field disappeared and Zirconia returned to its original form.

''No way!'' Phantom said surprised.

''Now I attack your Gem-Knight Zirconia with Ancient Fairy Dragon. Eternal Sunshine!'' Sly commanded. Ancient Fairy Dragon shot out six yellow beams that all headed towards Zirconia. It tried to fight against the beam, but it failed and the monster was destroyed. Phantom grimaced a little, but tried to keep calm.

Phantom's LP: 800

''I then set this card face-down and end my turn.'' Sly said with a small smirk. Phantom didn't have any cards in his hand and none of his field cards were particularly powerful. He knew he was going to win this.

Sly's Hand: 0

''_Don't get overconfident Sly.'' _ Ancient Fairy Dragon said. Sly nodded remembering that Phantom apparently hasn't unleashed his ultimate monster yet.

''My turn!'' Phantom declared and drew a card. He smiled wickedly once he saw it. ''I activate the Trap Card, Phantom Reckless Summon!'' Phantom declared and to his field appeared a red portal of some kind.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Sly said. Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded agreeing with him

''Phantom Reckless Summon can only be activated when I control Phantom Zone and it allows me to Special Summon as many monsters from my grave. However the monsters summoned by this effect have their Attack and Defense Points reduced to 0 and they cannot attack and they are destroyed at the End Phase.'' Phantom said. The closed portal opened and the army of Phantom Gem-Knights appeared.

To the field appeared Gem-Knight Zirconia, Gem-Knight Iolite, Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Amber. All of them lost their bodies and then turned into ghostly forms. Those ghosts however were lot smaller and looked lot weaker than the previous ones.

''What do you hope to accomplish with an army of monsters with 0 Attack Point monsters?'' Sly asked. It hurt him to see his precious Gem-Knights in that state and he wanted this duel to end soon.

''I tribute all my useless Phantom Gem-Knights in order to summon…The Divine Phantom Lord!'' Phantom said and started to laugh. All five Gem-Knights screamed in pain as they disappeared. In their place was now a pure white ghost wearing black crown. That ghost also had a small black lance on his other hand.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: ? Def: 200 Level: 9

''Divine Phantom Lord can only be Special Summoned by tributing at least 3 Phantom monsters. For each monster tributed Phantom Lord gains 900 Attack Points so now it has total of 4500 Attack Points.'' Phantom said and Phantom Lord glowed brighter as its Attack Points grew. ''Also Divine Phantom Lord is unaffected Trap Cards, so that Face-Down card is useless. Now attack with Invisible Lance!'' Divine Phantom Lord threw the lance towards Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Sly braced himself for the attack. At the last minute he remembered the Face-Down Card he had. ''I activate the Trap Card, Protection of the Forest. By removing from play from my grave Bat, the Ninja of the Forest and Needle, the Spy of the Forest I can reduce all damage this turn to 0 and prevent my monsters from being destroyed in battle.'' Sly said and a large group of vines appeared in front of Ancient Fairy Dragon and protected her from the attack.

''You just got lucky. I end my turn.'' Phantom said grumpily.

Phantom's Hand: 0

Sly smirked a little and looked at the top card of his deck nervously. He knew he needed a good card in order to win.

''_Relax Sly. I know you can win this.'' _Ancient Fairy Dragon said. To Sly her words weren't exactly comforting, but he knew that she meant well.

''My turn!'' Sly declared. Sly looked at the card and smiled a little. The card was retro-ish, but it was something that would allow him to win. ''I activate Shield and Sword…and it swaps our monster's Attack and Defense Points. So mine Ancient Fairy Dragon's Attack Points become 3000 while your monster's Attack Points become…'' Sly said hoping that Phantom would finish his sentence. Phantom's eyes widened as he came to realization.

''They become 200…'' Phantom said. Sly smirked and nodded.

''Yes! Now Ancient Fairy Dragon go and finish this duel off with another Eternal Sunshine!'' Sly commanded. Ancient Fairy Dragon attacked with the same attack she attacked with in the last turn. Divine Phantom Lord didn't stand a chance against the attack and was vaporized instantly. Phantom reverted back into Megane as soon as the attack collided.

Phantom's LP: 0

Sly let out a small sigh. He had managed to survive the duel. Ancient Fairy Dragon smiled a little at Sly before disappearing. Sly then turned his attention at Ruka who was lying on the ground. He instantly ran to her side and kneeled down on her level.

''Ruka are you okay?'' Sly asked. He didn't want to repeat what happened after The End duel. Lucky for him Ruka woke up quickly this time. ''Ruka!'' Sly yelled happily and embraced his girlfriend. Ruka looked confused for a moment, but hugged Sly back. The hug ended quickly as Ruka had lot of questions.

''What happened? Why are we in Chaos Field? And why is Megane here?'' Ruka asked. Sly was about to answer, but Megane interrupted him.

''All answers can be found at the entrance to my lords' palace.'' Megane answered. He then stood up and all dark moons in The Eclipse flashed. All dark moons sent out a small black beam towards the same direction. ''Follow the route of Dark Moons…and you'll find my lords. That's all. Disappearing into darkness…that's our destiny.'' Megane said and disappeared. The Eclipse Arena disappeared and Sly and Ruka were back in Sly's room.

''Well I still have a lot of questions, but I guess we should inform others first.'' Ruka said.

''Yeah…by the way…about me being romantic.'' Sly started to tell the truth, but Ruka cut him off. She smiled at him a little.

''You were just pretending. I know. But it doesn't matter. I didn't fall in love with you because you were romantic. I fell in love with you because you're a caring and kind person…when you want to.'' Ruka said. Sly looked at Ruka shocked, but then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss didn't last for long as the two of them knew that they had to inform the others first.

Twila was once again in the room with giant rock. One of the shackles on the rock turned white and then flashed white for a while before disappearing completely. Twila smiled evilly and kneeled down.

''_Master…Phantom has lost.'' Twila announced. He didn't sound angry or disappointed. He knew Phantom was going to lose from the very start._

''_That means the time is right. Duelists of Prophecy shall arrive here for the final battle. Make all the preparations!'' Master commanded. _

''_Yes Master.'' Twila said and was about to end the conversation, but Master said one more thing._

''_Make sure that you also use her. I don't mean the girl Shado brought…I mean the Final Reinforcement.'' Master said. Twila was shocked. He couldn't believe that Master would want to use her._

''_But the Final Reinforcement is…'' Twila didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt horrible pain in his head. ''I understand. I'll start right away!'' Twila said and cut the connection. The pain in his head faded after a while._

''Master knows how dangerous the Final and Forbidden Reinforcement is. He must be serious.'' Twila said and left the room laughing evilly.

…

Me: Yes I know…horrible chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. The duel probably felt little rushed and I apologize for that. I'm also sorry for not updating in a while…and giving you this horrible chapter…

Ruka: It'll be okay.

Me: Yeah sure…of course it will. I don't think I will be using the previews anymore…It's hard to think of them and there are usually lines there that are not said in the chapter so…yeah. No preview. I also want to thank TheSealer and Don'tBelieveTheTruth for reviewing since I have seem to lost my regular reviewers…aside from Volcaniclord of course. Thanks buddy.

Yeah anyway…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	32. Strongest Reinforcement! The Avenger!

Me: Yeah...I'm sorry for the late update...I had Christmassy stuff to do and I also got awesome presents…so yeah.

Sly: You overuse the word yeah way much…

Me: Yeah…I know that. Anyway I still don't own 5D's and I still want everyone to enjoy…or do I….

…

Neither Sly nor Ruka fully understood what was going on, but right now they knew that they had to tell their friends about this. So now they were walking towards Obelisk Blue Dorms to meet up with Patty.

''I still can't comprehend that Megane was on Chaos Commander's side. He has been a student here as long as I can remember.'' Ruka said perplexed.

''That is rather odd, but I guess he was the same as…Rick.'' Sly said with venom in his voice. He didn't want to remember him.

''But it's still weird. Could Chaos Commanders have predicted our actions since very beginning?'' Ruka wondered. Sly just shrugged and didn't answer verbally. He then sighed.

''I got a call from my mother.'' Sly stated. Ruka turned to look at him.

''Well that's nice. Like I said…your mother is an interesting person.'' Ruka said awkwardly.

''She's weird and you know it.'' Sly said. Ruka giggled a little at this, but stopped when she was the serious look on Sly's face. ''The call was about…my father.'' Sly said and a dreadful silence started. Ruka looked at Sly worried, since she knew that this was a tough subject for him.

''What did she say?'' Ruka asked carefully. She didn't want to press him about this too much.

''She said…she said that my dad's d…'' Sly tried to say, but found himself unable to do it. ''I…I'll tell you later…I just can't now.'' Sly said weakly. Ruka put her arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

''It's okay…you'll tell me when you're ready.'' Ruka said and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Sly just nodded as a response.

Twila walked to the main room only to find Shado shaking and looking downcast at the floor. For a moment he thought about asking what was wrong, but then decided against it. He had more important things to do.

''Shado! Master wants us to release the…Final Reinforcement.'' Twila said catching Shado's attention. Shado turned towards him looking absolutely bewildered.

''Did I hear you correctly? Master wants us to release…her?'' Shado asked. He sounded almost frightened.

''Yes…he wants us to release…The Avenger.'' Twila said and Shado gulped frightfully.

''But why? You what she's capable of! She's capable of killing tens…maybe even hundreds if she goes berserk. And she hardly listens to us. That's why we turned her into a statue and locked her down there. She isn't even a duelist! What is Master thinking?'' Shado said, but found out that was the worst thing to say as he was soon on the floor in pain.

''_Abandoned, useless, alone…'' _Master listed to Shado's head. With each word Shado screamed in pain.

''I'm sorry Master! I'll do as you say!'' Shado said. The pain continued for couple more seconds before disappearing completely. ''Let's…let's go to release her then.'' Shado said weakly. Twila didn't look worried and he and Shado walked to a door with four locks on it

''Tsuren uven The Avenger.'' Twila said and the four locks started to glow purple. They glowed brightly for a while before they disappeared completely and the door opened to reveal a long spiraling staircase down. The two descend the stairs for a while before they arrived to a spacious room.

''There she is.'' Shado said fearfully. The room was empty aside from a statue that had been tied to a wall with chains. There were two chains binding each limb. Twila nodded to Shado who didn't say anything. He still thought that this was a bad idea, but he couldn't say no to Master. Both of them extended their hands and the statue glowed purple. That statue then turned back to the human it once had been.

''So…you're finally letting me free?'' Avenger said with a bone-chilling voice. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of venomous red eyes that were hungry for revenge.

''We need you in our plan. Master demands it.'' Twila said. The Avenger frowned quickly before she smirked.

''Really now? What makes you think I'll cooperate?'' Avenger said.

''You've no choice.'' Shado said firmly, but The Avenger just smirked back. She then looked at the chains that we're still binding her and smirked wider.

''These are on the way.'' Avenger said and broke the chains that were binding her in an instant. She dropped down to the floor gracefully. At the first look Avenger looked like a normal girl. However this was soon disproven as she jumped towards Shado with lightning speed. Shado didn't have time to react as Avenger had already punched him and send him flying to the wall. Shado didn't even get a chance to stand up as Avenger lunged for him again, but Twila stepped between the two.

''That's enough. You've actual victims.'' Twila said. Once Avenger heard this she smiled manically.

''Fine then. Tell me where they are and I'll destroy them.'' Avenger said with a murderous grin. Twila once again extended his hand and it glowed purple. There was soon a duel disk on her arm along with a deck. She looked at the duel disk confused. ''What's this?'' Avenger asked as she examined the device on her arm.

''You'll defeat your opponents with that deck and duel disk. In other words you'll duel them.'' Twila said. Avenger looked bored now.

''I've to defeat them in a card game? What's deadly about that?'' Avenger asked. Twila sighed a little.

''I'll explain everything later. For now prepare yourself for your duel.'' Twila said and prepared to leave expecting Avenger to follow her. She however remained standing.

''I accept in one condition…if I win I get to destroy them inside out.'' Avenger said and once again grinned like a maniac. Twila sighed.

''Fine. Now come.'' Twila said. Avenger just shrugged her shoulders and followed him. As she walked past Shado she smirked at him and Shado weakly glared back.

Patty stared at Ruka and Sly bewildered. ''So…you're saying that Megane was on Chaos Commander's side of the field and we've to follow a beam from dark moons to get to their hideout.'' Patty asked.

''When you put it that way it sounds crazy…and it probably sounds crazy even if you put it in any other way.'' Ruka said smiling a little. When it looked like Patty wasn't going to say anything else Ruka took a deck from her pocket. ''Here's your deck. We got it from Megane's room.'' Ruka said and handed her the deck. Patty took it with shaking hands.

''So…that creep really was part of the Chaos Commanders…'' Patty said and clenched her fist. ''I so want to punch him now.'' Patty said angrily, but quickly calmed down. She looked through her deck to check it and then glared at it. ''I can't believe it! He has added and removed cards from my deck.'' Patty said angrily.

''I'm glad she isn't my girlfriend.'' Sly whispered under his breath. Patty glared at him.

''What was that?'' Patty asked angrily. Sly just whistled innocently and averted her glare. Patty's glare disappeared and she returned her attention to Ruka.

''We don't entirely understand everything either, but right now we should meet up with Tenpei and Rua.'' Ruka said. Patty nodded and then looked around confused.

''But where are they?'' Patty asked.

''We're right here.'' Rua said causing all three to look at the two surprised.

''Well that was easy.'' Ruka said. The five friends were still staring at each other in an awkward silence.

''So…what're you doing here?'' Patty asked confused to break the awkward silence.

''Well we were looking for Sly and we thought to ask if you would know anything about him, but it seems that it's not needed.'' Rua answered. Sly let out a small chuckle.

''I don't need you two babysitting me.'' Sly said coldly. Everyone stared at him little surprised. ''What?'' Sly asked once he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

''It's just…it had been a while since you insulted someone.'' Patty said and everyone nodded in agreement. Sly just nodded knowing that it was true, but maybe it was a good thing.

''Now that we're all here we should follow those beams from moon to find Chaos Commanders lair.'' Ruka said, but then noticed that Tenpei and Rua looked confused. She sighed and explained the entire thing again to Tenpei and Rua. Their reaction was very similar to Patty's.

''So Megane was evil and now we've to follow dark beams from black moons to get to Chaos Commanders?'' Rua asked. When Patty nodded he just shrugged as a response. ''Well I've done crazier stuff.'' Rua said and once again everyone nodded. They didn't waste any more time talking and walked outside to follow the moon beams.

''By the way Ruka…I met your spirit friends.'' Sly said as they were walking to their destination. Ruka looked at him with a mixture of shock and happiness.

''Really? What do you think of them?'' Ruka asked. Sly looked little nervous as he answered.

''Well I guess they're okay…Kuribon shows too much affection though.'' Sly answered. Ruka giggled a little.

''She tends to do that. She means well though.'' Ruka said and Sly just nodded. The rest of the trip went without another word. Everyone had millions of questions, but no one expect the Chaos Commanders could answer them so they stayed quiet and followed the dark beam.

That dark beam led them to the edge of the forest and close to the barrier. The dark beam stopped just before the barrier. Group looked around confused.

''Where's the evil lair?'' Rua asked confused. No one had time to answer as soon a blinding light appeared. When it disappeared a giant gate had appeared in front of them. The gate was half white and half black. It started to open up with an ominous sound.

''Did the temperature just drop by couple degrees?'' Patty asked and rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm. The door opened completely and it revealed a path straight forward.

''_Now Duelists of Prophecy! Enter our realm!''_ A voice of Twila said from nowhere. The group hesitated a little.

''I guess this is it…the Final Battle.'' Tenpei said.

''Yeah…it's been a long fight, but this is the final step.'' Rua added.

''We've to beat them…to get back Bob and Suzy.'' Patty said. Suzy might've been her rival for Rua, but even she didn't deserve to be taken by Chaos Commanders.

''They have cased too much pain and suffering. We've to defeat them.'' Ruka said clasping her hands. Sly looked at the four of them little annoyed.

''Are we going to stop saying these cliché lines now and actually go in?'' Sly asked. Everyone else sweatdropped, but agreed that going through that gate was their best and only option. As soon as the group entered through the gate it closed down behind them and disappeared instantly.

''Well that was kind of spooky.'' Tenpei said little frightened. As they walked onward they noticed that the temperature was getting colder. Even if it was night time outside it still shouldn't be this cold.

''I-I c-can h-hardly f-feel my h-hands anymore.'' Patty said while shivering. Their academy outfits weren't exactly made for cold climates. Rua noticed this and took of his jacket and gave it to Patty.

''T-There…t-that s-should k-k-keep you warm.'' Rua said and handed her the jacket even though he himself was already freezing. Patty looked at him hesitantly. She didn't want to take his only source of warmth. ''C'mon I insist.'' Rua said. Patty gave in and took the jacket.

''Thanks Rua.'' Patty said and put the jacket on. She instantly felt warmer.

''Hey guys…is that a pirate ship?'' Ruka asked and pointed towards what seemed to be a river. There was a small ship docked there and it certainly looked like a pirate ship.

''You don't suppose this is part of the Chaos Commanders plan?'' Tenpei asked confused as they approached the ship. They carefully stepped on the boat and looked around it. ''It seems to be harmless.'' Tenpei said.

''I'm afraid that's where you're wrong.'' A voice said. Everyone looked around, but couldn't locate the owner of the voice. ''Up here you fools!'' The voice yelled again. Everyone looked up to the post and saw The Avenger. The first thing they noticed was that she was wearing a Chaos Armor and she looked to be around their age. She jumped down gracefully and even though the fall was big she didn't seem to feel anything.

''So…you're another one of Chaos Commanders' minions?'' Sly asked with a glare. Avenger looked confused and shook her head.

''A minion? I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm not some lousy minion. I'm the Final, the strongest and the forbidden reinforcement…The Avenger.'' Avenger said and laughed manically. Everyone stared at her little frightened. She had a different aura than their previous opponents.

''So anyway…which one of us are you going to duel?'' Ruka asked. Avenger just shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't care. You can decide.'' Avenger said. She actually looked little bored. She had wanted to destroy these five with her physical strength, but she was forced to just beat them in a duel.

''I'll duel.'' Tenpei said and stepped forward. Everyone else took a step back.

''So you're my opponent…I guess it is okay.'' Avenger said still looking a little bored. She snapped her fingers and the boat suddenly started moving. ''Okay…if you win this duel a portal will activate in the middle of this ship and it will take you to the next area. However if you lose…I'll destroy you until there's nothing left.'' Avenger said while smirking wickedly. Tenpei gulped. He couldn't afford to lose this duel.

''Let's Duel!''

Tenpei's LP: 4000

The Avenger LP: 4000

''I start! Draw!'' Avenger said and drew and started to examine her hand. Tenpei prepared himself. He knew there had been reason why this duelist was called the strongest reinforcement. ''I summon Aquatic Seashell in Attack Mode!'' Avenger said and to the field appeared a small slimy shell with tiny hands and feet.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 2

Tenpei looked at the monster confused. ''That's your monster? Seriously?'' Tenpei asked. Avenger looked at him confused.

''And what if it is? Do you've a problem with it?'' Avenger asked annoyed. Tenpei held up his hands defensively.

''No of course not. It's just that…I expected more from someone called strongest reinforcement.'' Tenpei said. Avenger's slightly confused face turned into a smirk.

''This card game has nothing to do with my position as the strongest reinforcement. It's because of my fighting skills that I hold that position.'' Avenger said, but quickly continued. ''But that's enough about that. I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Avenger said. Tenpei still looked little confused, but started his turn anyway.

Avenger's Hand: 4

''My turn! I summon Ritua Shellfish in Attack Mode.'' Tenpei said and in front of him appeared a humanoid fish wielding twin swords.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 1700 Def: 800 Level: 4

''Now Ritua Shellfish destroy Aquatic Seashell.'' Tenpei nodded and his monster swiftly obeyed. It rushed towards the small monster with its swords ready.

''I activate a Trap Card, Aqua Shift! When this card is activated it negates the attack and the attacked monster is changed to Defense Mode and it also allows me to Special Summon one Aquatic monster from my hand. So I change my Seashell to Defense Mode and Special Summon another Aquatic Seashell from my hand.'' Avenger said and Shellfish suddenly stopped its attack. Seashell happily changed its battle position and next to it appeared another same looking Seashell. However suddenly the two of them started to grow in size.

Aquatic Seashell: Atk: 400 Def: 1600

''What happened?'' Tenpei asked confused. Avenger just smirked.

''When Aquatic monster is in the presence of another Aquatic monster both of them power up. As long as there is another Aquatic monster on the field the Aquatic Seashell gives each Aquatic monster 200 Attack and 800 Defense points. Since there are two Aquatic Seashells on the field each Aquatic monster gains 400 Attack and 1600 Defense Points.'' Avenger explained. Tenpei frowned a little.

''I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Tenpei said.

Tenpei's Hand: 3

''Back to me then! I summon Aquatic Jellyfish in Attack Mode.'' Avenger said and a clear blue jellyfish appeared to the field.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 4

''Aquatic Jellyfish gains 700 Attack Points from each other Aquatic monster on the field. Also he gains 400 extra Attack Points and 1600 extra Defense Points thanks to the effects of my two Aquatic Seashells.'' Avenger said and Jellyfish started to glow purple as its Attack Points rose to 1800 and Defense Points rose to 1600.

''Next I activate a Spell Card Underwater Sneak! Now I can choose one Level 4 or lower Water attribute monster on the field and that monster can attack directly this turn. Also no Spell or Trap Cards can be activated when that monster attacks.'' Avenger said and Jellyfish glowed quickly blue before the glow disappeared.

''Now Aquatic Jellyfish attack directly!'' Avenger ordered. Jellyfish nodded and disappeared from sight. It didn't reappear in a while, but suddenly it appeared behind Tenpei. It shot out poison needles from its body towards Tenpei before disappearing again.

Tenpei's LP: 2200

''This pain…it's more intense than before…and we're not even in the Chaos Field.'' Tenpei said panting. His friends looked at him worried while Avenger smirked triumphantly.

''You aren't anything special. I don't know why those three are so interested in you people.'' Avenger said little confused. ''Well those three are weak anyway, so I shouldn't be surprised.'' Avenger said and shook her head. The group looked at her confused.

''Weak? Are you really talking about Chaos Commanders?'' Rua asked. He had faced one of them already and Lunar definitely wasn't weak. Avenger nodded and smirked again.

''I could destroy all three of them. Maybe not in this card game that seems to be the center of everyone's lives, but in a psychical battle.'' Avenger said confidently. This made the group look even more confused.

''What do you mean psychical battle?'' Patty asked. Avenger didn't look any older or stronger than she or Ruka, so she couldn't be that much stronger. Avenger sighed clearly annoyed.

''I'll show you…once this duel is over! I activate a Field Spell, Aquatic Realm.'' Avenger said and soon both duelists were surrounded by beautiful coral and view of the ocean floor. ''You'll see what this card does later. I set down a card and end my turn.'' Avenger said with a smirk.

Avenger's Hand: 1

Tenpei gulped and thought hard before drawing. He had to be careful. He still didn't completely understand the strategy behind Avenger's deck aside from the fact that the more monsters she has the more dangerous they get. Also he had no idea what that Field Spell could do, so he had to approach carefully.

''My turn! I draw!'' Tenpei said and drew. He smiled widely when he saw what he drew. ''Yes! I discard from my hand Vision Ritua. When this card is discarded by its own effect I can add 1 Ritua Ritual monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Eviritua Psychelone. Tenpei said and to the field appeared briefly a small blue lizard. That blue lizard quickly disappeared and Tenpei's deck started to glow blue. One card stuck out from the rest and Tenpei took it with a smile.

''Vision Ritua and Eviritua Psychelone? I can't remember Tenpei having those cards before.'' Ruka said confused. Rua however smiled.

''Me and Tenpei went to get some new cards earlier today. He was quite happy when he got those.'' Rua said.

''I activate the Ritual Spell, Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua. Now I tribute from the field my level 4 Ritua Shellfish in order to Ritual Summon my Level 4 Eviritua Psychelone.'' Tenpei said. Shellfish screamed in pain as it disappeared and on its place was now a large mermaid-like creature wearing a black armor with pair of wings.

Attr: Water Type: Fiend Atk: 2150 Def: 1650 Level: 4

''And now since Ritua Shellfish was sent to the grave by a card effect its effect activates. I can check the three top cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order I like.'' Tenpei said and did just that. He smiled a little as he looked over the cards and changed the position of last and first card.

''Next I activate the effect of Eviritua Psychelone. Once per turn when this card is face-up on the field I can declare an attribute and type. I can then check one card in your hand and if the card in your hand has the attribute and type I declared that card is returned to your deck. Now based on the cards you've used I declare Water and Aqua, so show the only card in your hand.'' Tenpei said and pointed at the only card in Avenger's hand. Avenger just shrugged and showed him the card.

''Sorry, but my card is the spell card Polymerization, so it looks like I keep it.'' Avenger said with a small smirk. Tenpei looked at the newly revealed card confused.

''Polymerization? Why do you have that card in your deck?'' Tenpei asked confused. Her deck didn't seem to focus on Fusion Summoning, so that Polymerization will most likely remain useless.

''Now why should I tell that?'' Avenger asked bored. She wanted this duel to end quickly so she could destroy someone. Tenpei was about to say something, but then decided against it.

''Fine…I enter my Battle Phase then. Eviritua Psychelone destroy Aquatic Jellyfish with Cyclone Blast!'' Tenpei commanded. Psychelone created two small cyclones that headed to both sides of Aquatic Jellyfish. They collided on it at the same time and caused a small explosion.

Avenger's LP: 3650

As soon as Avenger's Lifepoints dropped the Chaos Armor flashed and sent out a shockwave to her body. However she didn't even seem to notice it and just continued to smirk.

''Thank you for destroying Aquatic Jellyfish since now I can activate the effect of the Aquatic Realm.'' Avenger said and laughed a little. Tenpei gulped a little. In his hurry he had forgotten about the Field Spell, so he prepared himself for the worst.

''You see as long as Aquatic Realm stays on the field I can once per turn when a level four or higher Aquatic monster is destroyed in battle and sent to grave, Special Summon two level 2 or lower Aquatic monsters from my deck. So say hello to two Aquatic Seahorses.'' Avenger said and the coral started to glow. From that coral appeared two dark blue seahorses.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 2

''The Aquatic Seahorse is the opposite of the Aquatic Seashell. As long as there's another Aquatic monster on the field Aquatic Seahorse gives all Aquatic monsters 800 Attack Points and 400 Defense Points. However since I control two Aquatic Seahorses and two Aquatic Seashells all of them have now 2000 Attack and Defense Points.'' Avenger said and all of her monsters grew a lot in size.

''Even if you've four monsters they are all weaker than my Eviritua Psychelone.'' Tenpei stated. He didn't sound overconfident at all since he knew better than to underestimate his opponents. Avenger just smirked.

''Are you sure about that? I activate a Continuous Trap Card, Aqua Chorus.'' Avenger said and once the card flipped up a red-haired mermaid appeared behind the card and started to sing a sweet melody. All four of her monsters listened to the singing and were surrounded by a red aura.

''As long as Aqua Chorus stays on the field all monsters that share the same name gain 500 Attack and Defense Points. So now all my monsters have 2500 Attack and Defense Points.'' Avenger said and all four of her monsters looked more menacing than they did couple seconds ago.

''Four monsters with 2500 points?'' Tenpei said shocked. Avenger smirked evilly.

''And this is only beginning…once I'm done with this duel I'll destroy all of you!'' Avenger said and laughed evilly, but stopped after couple seconds. ''You know maniac laugh is not my thing.''

''She's surprisingly good.'' Twila said and Shado nodded in agreement.

''Yes and this is her first time dueling. At this rate she'll win.'' Shado said with a small smirk. Twila nodded, but then frowned a little.

''You do realize that if she wins she'll destroy them all…and if she doesn't win she'll get so mad that she'll destroy them anyway.'' Twila said. However Shado didn't look worried at all.

''She's just a reinforcement…extremely powerful one, but still. She can't withstand our powers.'' Shado said and then looked around. ''Have you seen Lunar? I haven't seen him in a while.''

Lunar was still in the training room looking at the two collapsed forms of Bob and Suzy. ''Stand up! Stand Up!'' Lunar yelled to both of them. They were both panting hard and neither had the energy to stand up.

''But…Lord Lunar…I…we…'' Suzy tried to speak, but in her exhaustion just couldn't. Lunar just glared at her angrily.

''If you don't finish the training you're useless to us and you will be eliminated. Do you want that?'' Lunar asked with a vicious glare. Both Suzy and Bob looked at each other quickly before shaking their heads. ''Good…now get back to training.'' Lunar barked. Both Suzy and Bob attempted to get up.

''_Their training is going slower than I predicted….I guess I've to go to extremes.'' _Lunar thought darkly.

…

Me: Once again I'm sorry for late updating...I'm just too obsessed with Phineas and Ferb right now…

Rua: Phineas and Ferb? I know those two. They…

Me: Yes that's great…shut up! Have I used that joke already?

Sly: There's no joke you haven't used yet…

Me: Thank you…Anyway…

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Water vs Water! Deadly Duel!

Me: Yeah…No preview, but you get the title…Be happy about it! Please?

Ruka: Are you…feeling okay?

Me: Yes…yes I am. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


	33. Deadly Duel! Water vs Water!

Me: Yeah...trying to make a quick update…watch me fail at that.

Tenpei: Sweet! Let me get popcorn!

Me: Right…I'm not going to tell him we don't have any popcorn. Also I'm not going to tell you that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's…I'm also not going to tell you I want you to enjoy this chapter…

…..

''Go! Absolute Power Force!'' Jack yelled and another Duel Dummy bit the dust. He was starting to be exhausted, because of constant challenges. When he looked around he noticed that Yusei and Crow were as exhausted as he was. ''There`s just no end to them!''

''Where are they even coming from?'' Tetsu asked annoyed. He was having a little harder time than the three signers, but he has still managed to defeat quite many Duel Dummies already.

''I think the more important question is…where do they go? They all disappear after one match.'' Crow asked as he was challenged by another one.

Yusei wasn`t taking part in the conversation. He knew this all had something to do with that barrier around Duel Academy and those mysterious leaders the Dukage mentioned. But he had no answers to the questions he had now.

The Chaos Field was completely abandoned aside from a single shadow that was in shape of a human. That shadow looked around the empty field with a maniacal grin.

''So…they abandoned me here, huh?'' That shadow said and started to laugh manically. ''How ironic!'' He said and laughed even more. His laughter seized when he saw someone wearing white cloak in the distance. ''Who is it?'' He asked as the figure drew closer. When that figure was close enough he recognized him as Lunar.

''I need your help.'' Lunar said without haste. Shadow blinked and didn't say anything in a while. Eventually he cracked a maniacal grin.

''So you need me? Fine then. I accept.'' Shadow said and Lunar snapped his fingers and the two of them were now in the training room. Neither Bob nor Suzy were there, since Lunar had given them a break.

''Train here for a while. We'll need you very soon.'' Lunar said and walked out from the room. The Shadow sighed in relief and snapped his fingers and he now had a long white hair and purple eyes.

''They shall experience…the true horror of The End!''

''She's clearly not a pushover.'' Rua commented after seeing Avenger's moves. To get four monsters with 2500 Attack Points was no easy feat.

''Yeah, but there`s something strange about her…she seems uninterested in the duel.'' Patty said and took another look at The Avenger. Avenger just yawned and looked at Tenpei with a bored expression as he tried to figure out what to do next.

''I'll end my turn I guess.'' Tenpei said as he noticed that he couldn`t do anything else.

Tenpei`s Hand: 1

''Fine then. My turn! I activate a Spell Card Greed of the Uniform Nomenclature. Now I can draw a card for each monster that shares it name with another monster. Since I control two monsters that share a name with other I'm allowed to draw two cards.'' Avenger said and did just that. She smiled a little when she saw what she drew. ''I summon Aquatic Penguin in Attack Mode.'' Avenger said and a small black and blue penguin appeared.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 3

That small penguin suddenly started to grow and started to look as malicious as the other monsters she had. Like all other monsters its Attack grew to 2000.

''As long as there`s at least two other Aquatic Monsters on the field with Aquatic Penguin, it can attack directly. Now go Aquatic Penguin! Underwater Missile! Avenger said and the penguin disappeared from the sight. It soon appeared in front of Tenpei.

''I activate a Trap Card, Poseidon Wave. This card negates your attack and inflicts you 800 points of damage for each Aqua, Fish and Sea Serpent on my side of the field. Since there's one you take 800 points of damage.'' Tenpei said. Just as the penguin was about to hit him, a wall of water protected him from the attack and send the penguin flying back to Avenger. The wall of water shot a lightning bolt towards Avenger shortly afterwards.

The Avenger's LP: 2850

Once again a shockwave was sent through Avenger's body, but once again she didn't seem to notice or suffer from it.

''Lucky shot. Now my Aquatic Seahorse will destroy your Eviritua Psychelone. Aqua Dash!'' The Avenger commanded. Aquatic Seahorse got surrounded by water and it dashed towards Psychelone with a speed that couldn't be seen with a naked eye. Psychelone didn't have any time to react as it quickly disappeared.

Tenpei's LP: 1850

''And now you're defenseless! My other Aquatic Seahorse will finish you off with his Aqua Dash!'' The other Aquatic Seahorse also got surrounded by water and then dashed towards Tenpei with an unimaginable speed.

''I activate my Trap Card, Ritua Safeguard! With this Trap Card, I can remove from play the Ritua Ritual monster that got destroyed this turn from the grave and reduce all battle damage I get this turn to 0.'' Tenpei said and Eviritua Psychelone came back to the field. It dissolved into tiny blue shards that combined together to create a blue barrier around Tenpei. Aquatic Seahorse collided with the barrier and got send back to Avenger's side of the field. Avenger frowned a bit.

''You just don't know when to give up do you? I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Avenger said annoyed and did just that. Tenpei sighed in relief, but he knew he wasn't out of water (pun intended) yet.

The Avenger's Hand: 1

''My turn! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! Then I summon Cloaked Ritua in Defense Mode.'' Tenpei said and a small blue reptile with a pure black cloak appeared on Tenpei's side of the field.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 2

''Then I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Tenpei with a slight frown. He had hoped to do more during this turn, but found himself unable to do so. The Avenger let out a mocking laugh.

Tenpei's Hand: 1

''Is that all you got? Why don't you just surrender and give me the pleasure of destroying you?'' Avenger asked annoyed. Tenpei just glared at her back before giving her a curious look.

''Why are you so obsessed about destroying stuff?'' Tenpei asked curiously. Avenger gasped a little and her eyes looked downcast for a moment, before she glared at Tenpei.

''Why are you interested in my life story? It's none of your business why I want to destroy everything! My turn!'' Avenger yelled and drew her card angrily. She looked at it and frowned. It was a monster card. ''I'll enter my Battle Phase right away! I use Aquatic Penguin's effect to attack you directly! Underwater Missile!'' Avenger yelled and the penguins disappeared again. Seconds later they appeared in front of Tenpei.

''I activate Cloaked Ritua's effect! Once per turn it can make damage from any battle 0.'' Tenpei said and Cloaked Ritua jumped in front of Tenpei and created a black waterfall. The penguins crashed in it and were sent back to Avenger's side of the field. Avenger was clearly frustrated by this.

''Whatever! Aquatic Seahorse will destroy your pathetic monster! Aqua Dash!'' Avenger commanded and Aquatic Seahorse surrounded itself by water and dashed towards the small reptile. Cloaked Ritua however created another black waterfall and Aquatic Seahorse was sent back to Avenger's side of the field.

''Did I forget to mention that Cloaked Ritua cannot be destroyed by battle?'' Tenpei said with a small smirk. Avenger was even more frustrated now.

''Stop stalling! Either attack back or just let me defeat you!'' Avenger nearly screamed. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. ''I end my turn.'' Avenger said with a very annoyed look.

The Avenger's Hand: 2

''Right before I start my turn I activate my Trap Card, Reincarnation Technique of the Ceremonial Water Mirror! Now I can return one Water monster on the field to the deck and add two Water monsters from my grave to my hand.'' Tenpei said and a splash of water took Cloaked Ritua with it. His friends expect Rua looked at him confused.

''Why did he do that? He could've kept stalling with Cloaked Ritua.'' Patty asked.

''Cloaked Ritua inflicts 1500 points of damage to its owner each Standby Phase. That's why he took it out.'' Rua said.

''And how did you know that?'' Sly asked even though he really didn't care.

''Let's just say that Tenpei gets…really excited when he gets new cards…so excited that he keeps me awake for two hours straight each time he gets some.'' Rua said and shook his head. Patty giggled a little and Tenpei playfully glared at Rua.

''With the effect of my Trap Card, I can add Vision Ritua and Ritua Shellfish from grave to my hand. And now I draw!'' Tenpei said and did as he just said. With four new cards he felt a little more confident. ''I use Vision Ritua's effect again. I discard it to add Eviritua Tsunaforce to my hand.'' Tenpei said and once again the small blue reptile appeared momentarily before disappearing with blue glow. Tenpei took a new card from his deck.

''Now I once again activate Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua! I tribute from my hand Ritua Shadow. If Ritua Shadow is used as a Ritual Material monster for a Ritual Summon of a Water Ritual monster, it can be treated as an entire tribute.'' Tenpei explained and a blue portal appeared to the field. In to that portal disappeared a blue reptile wearing a robe and holding a staff.

''I Ritual Summon Eviritua Tsunaforce in Attack Mode!'' Tenpei yelled and to his field appeared a huge half green, half blue reptile. That reptile had several medallions around its neck and it was also wielding a lance.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 2700 Def: 2300 Level: 8

''What can that silly looking reptile possibly do?'' Avenger asked. She wasn't worried even though Tsunaforce had more Attack Points, since in her hand she had another Aquatic Seahorse.

''This reptile can do plenty. First of all when it's summoned I can draw one card by revealing a Ritua monster from my hand. I'm sure you're familiar with my Ritua Shellfish.'' Tenpei said in an almost mocking tone as he showed her the card and drew a new one. ''Next I activate Tsunaforce's another effect. By removing from play from my grave a Ritua monster and discarding a Ritua monster from my hand, during this turn Tsunaforce can attack all your monsters.'' Tenpei said with a smirk.

''What?'' Avenger asked shocked.

''However if I use this effect neither player gets battle damage from these battles. But that's enough talk. I discard Ritua Shellfish from my hand remove from play from my grave Ritua Shadow to active this effect. Now Eviritua Tsunaforce destroy all her monsters!'' Tenpei commanded and Tsunaforce created a giant tidal wave that hit all of Avenger's monsters and they all disappeared in a flash.

''No! All my monsters!'' Avenger said enraged. She didn't even use Aquatic Realm's effect since she knew Tsunaforce would just destroy them as well. ''You'll pay for that!'' Avenger said threateningly, but Tenpei seemed to be unaffected by this since he has already gotten used to her attitude.

''I set a card face down and end my turn.'' Tenpei said and let out a very big sigh of relief. He was glad to finally get the upper hand in this duel and get rid of all her monsters. His friends were clearly as satisfied as he was. The only one who wasn`t happy was The Avenger who was clearly enraged.

Tenpei's Hand: 0

''Do you think you'll get away with this? My turn!'' Avenger said and drew her card with more force that was needed. ''I'll finish you during this turn! ''I'll activate Polymerization!'' The Avenger said and the age-old card appeared on the field. Tenpei prepared himself.

''_She has only two cards in her hand…she most likely can't summon anything too powerful.'' _Tenpei thought to himself. However Avenger's next move shocked him to the core.

''I activate my Trap Card, Abyss Fusion! Thanks to this card since I`m Fusion Summoning a Water Attribute Fusion Monster I can remove from play from my grave Water Attribute monsters and treat them as Fusion Material Monsters as well.'' Avenger said with a smirk as ghostly forms of her fallen Aquatic monsters appeared to her side.

''What?'' Everyone else asked shocked while Avenger just smirked. The Aquatic Monsters disappeared into the Polymerization card.

''I fuse together all my Aquatic monsters from the grave and Aquatic Seahorse and Aquatic Octopus from my hand! Ruler of the Depths, King of the Aquatics! Flood this entire world! Fusion Summon! Aquatic Killer Shark!'' Avenger said and from Polymerization came a huge deep blue shark wearing a black armor on its back.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 9

''Before you ask about its Attack and Defense Points I'll tell you its effects. First of all…I can equip to it any of its Fusion Material monsters so I'll equip it with Aquatic Jellyfish, two Aquatic Seahorses, Aquatic Penguin and Aquatic Octopus!'' Avenger said and Aquatic Killer Shark's appearance changed drastically.

Two Aquatic Seahorses attached themselves at both of its fins, Aquatic Penguin jumped on the top of its head and situated itself on its nose, Aquatic Octopus attached itself to its tail and Aquatic Jellyfish appeared under its stomach.

''Okay now your monster looks like a mutant...what else can that card do?'' Tenpei asked.

''Oh plenty. It gains 300 Attack Points from each monster equipped to it, but that's not important when we go to his most deadly effect. Once per turn I can select one Aquatic monster that`s equipped to Killer Shark and Killer Shark gains that monster's effects until the End Phase of your turn. And the monster I'm choosing…is Aquatic Jellyfish.'' Avenger said and Aquatic Jellyfish disappeared inside Aquatic Killer Whale.

''In case you don't remember Aquatic Jellyfish's effect allows it to gain 700 Attack Points from each other Aquatic monster on the field. With five other Aquatic Monsters on the field my Aquatic Killer Shark gains 3500 Attack Points bringing the total to 5000 Attack Points.'' Avenger said and laughed as her monster's Attack Points rose.

''5000 Attack Points! This is not good.'' Ruka said being really worried about Tenpei.

''Now it's finally time for you to be destroyed! Aquatic Killer Shark! Destroy him with Abyss Cannon!'' Avenger commanded. The armor on Aquatic Killer Shark's back opened up to reveal three big black cannons. Each one of those cannons shot a red bomb towards Tenpei's monster.

''I activate my Trap Card, Counter of the Ceremonial Water Mirror! Now since my Ritual monster is being attacked I can destroy the attacking monster. Also since the Ritual monster being attacked is a Water Ritual monster I can also draw a card!'' Tenpei said and a huge blue mirror appeared in front of Tsunaforce. The three bombs collided with it and they got reflected back to Aquatic Killer Shark.

''I use Aquatic Killer Shark's final effect! When it's about to be destroyed I can send one of its equipped monsters to the grave to negate its destruction. I send my Aquatic Seahorse to the grave.'' Avenger said and one of the two Aquatic Seahorses detached itself from the Killer Shark and put itself in front of the three bombs. Those three bombs were sent back towards Tsunaforce, but this time Tenpei had no way to counter it.

''Now! Be destroyed!'' Avenger yelled as the three bombs finally collided with Tsunaforce, causing a huge explosion. The force of the explosion send Tenpei flying and he hit his back on the mast of the ship. He groaned in pain after the impact.

Tenpei's LP: 250

''Tenpei!'' Rua yelled worried and was about to run to him in order to help him, but he hit an invisible force field and was hit back. ''What the…'' Rua asked confused.

''You should learn not to interrupt a duel!'' Avenger yelled and then glared at Tenpei who was slowly standing up. ''Why won't you be destroyed! Destroying people should be easy! That's what happened to everyone in my village!'' Avenger yelled. Tenpei has now fully stood up and he looked at Avenger little shocked.

''Your…village?'' He asked surprised. Avenger didn't feel like telling them anything, but there was something inside her that told her to tell them.

''I lived in a Kurokami Village. It happened some years ago. The village was peaceful and a perfect place to live. Until one day that serenity was broken by three people that were completely shrouded in dark. People started to fight and bicker…including my parents. Then three shadowy beings appeared in the sky…A Wicked Demon, A Demonic Dragon and A Sphere of Darkness…'' Avenger would have continued her story, but Tenpei cut her off.

''Wait a minute! That story…it's the same as in this book!'' Tenpei said and took out the book they got ages ago from the library from his backpack. Avenger looked at the History of Chaos titled book confused.

''Is that book similar to…The Prophecy?'' Avenger asked causing the group to be the one to be confused.

''The Prophecy?'' Tenpei asked confused. He remembered hearing about Prophecy earlier, but its existence and purpose was still a mystery to them. Avenger just nodded, but then shook her head.

''I'll continue…those three beings destroyed absolutely everything. Dragon burned all the houses, fields and completely everything down, Demon crushed everything in its sight and left just a barren land and the Sphere…Sphere…it's still too horrifying to talk about. I was the only survivor.'' Avenger asked and tears were starting to fall from her eyes, but she refused to let any of them drop.

''How did you survive?'' Tenpei asked, but Avenger shook her head again.

''I don't know. I just did and then I saw…the three of them…the ones you call Chaos Commanders. At that moment I was blinded by rage. I stood up and…ran with a speed I didn't even know I had and…punched one of them with a force I didn't think I had. That person was sent couple steps back and the other two were obviously impressed by this…after that I remember nothing.'' Avenger said and then noticed that tears were falling from her eyes.

''Just start your turn.'' Avenger said and shook away her tears. She regained her composure and glared at Tenpei. ''Start it!'' Avenger yelled. Tenpei looked at her with almost pitying eyes.

''My turn. Draw!'' Tenpei said and drew the card with determination. He looked at the card he drew with a smile. He could turn things around with this. ''I activate a Ritual Spell Card, Final Offering to the Ceremonial Water Mirror! Since I control no monsters and the only card in my hand is a Ritua Ritual monster…I'm allowed to Ritual Summon that Ritua Monster without a tribute.'' Tenpei said with a smile.

''Forbidden beast will now be revived from its grave. Ritual Summon! Ultimate Ruler of Rituals, Eviritua Zealgigas!'' Tenpei yelled out and to his field appeared a huge fiend with four arms and black and yellow armor. It also had a ruby on its chest.

Attr: Water Type: Aqua Atk: 3200 Def: 0 Level: 10

''Zealgigas, huh?'' Sly said little impressed.

''So what if you summoned something like that? My monster still has more Attack Points!'' Avenger said, but Tenpei just kept smiling.

''I activate from my grave Final Offerings to the Ceremonial Water Mirror's other effect. By removing that from play along with two other Ritua monsters I don't have to pay the cost of the effect of a Ritual Ritua monster this turn. I'll use this effect on Zealgigas by removing from play Ritua Shellfish and Vision Ritua.'' Tenpei said and the spell card appeared in front of Zealgigas and it went inside him. Zealgigas got surrounded by blue hue.

''Remember that as long as Aquatic Killer Shark has monsters equipped to him he can avoid destruction by effect.'' Avenger said and crossed her arms satisfied. She could finally get to destruction of these people.

''I activate Zealgigas's effect. I can draw one card and if that card is a Ritua monster…I can return one card on the field to the deck.'' Tenpei said with a smirk. Avenger calm composure was broken again.

''What?'' Avenger asked shocked, but quickly got back to calm. ''Fine then. Draw the card. Let's see if you get the right one.''

Tenpei looked at the top of his deck nervously. _''Everything depends on this card, on this next draw. But we can't afford to stop here! We have already gotten so far! I'll win!'' _Tenpei thought and drew the card. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he looked at the card. He smiled and Avenger looked shocked.

''It's Ritua Diviner. Zealgigas's effect activates. Reverse Tide!'' Tenpei yelled and a small tidal wave appeared and it lifted the Killer Shark to the air and it disappeared there along with all other monsters equipped to it. ''Now…let's finish this. Ocean Rain!'' Tenpei yelled again and Zealgigas jumped a bit to the air. Once it came back to ground a very harsh rain started and it fell on Avenger.

''No! I…I… can't go back to being stone! I can't!'' Avenger yelled out in vain as her life points dropped.

The Avenger's LP: 0

As soon as Avenger's Life Points dropped to 0, a blue portal activated in the middle of the ship. No one in the group cared about that right now, as all of them ran to a Tenpei.

''Are you okay?'' Patty asked worried and Tenpei just nodded as a response.

''You were awesome out there! You really handled those new cards well.'' Rua said impressed, but before any more words could be exchanged there was a loud crashing noise. Everyone looked around worried and the saw that the ship they were had just crashed against the wall.

''Now that I lost the ship is moving without a control. I suggest leaving through the portal immediately.'' Avenger said and gestured towards the portal. The group nodded and ran towards the portal. Unfortunately Tenpei's pain from colliding with the mast hadn't completely disappeared, so he suddenly collapsed to the ground. Also since he was the last one no one noticed.

''Wait a minute guys!'' Tenpei yelled, but in vain. Everyone else had already run through the portal. Tenpei was about to crawl towards it when a rock dropped from the ceiling and created a hole where the portal used to be. ''No!'' Tenpei yelled and crawled towards the hole, but he knew that he was already too late.

''That's too bad. It looks like this is the end for you.'' Avenger said with a slight smirk, but that smirk quickly disappeared. ''And for me as well…I guess I have to say it.'' Avenger said with a disappointed frown. Tenpei noticed this.

''Say it? Do you mean that sentence that will make you disappear?'' Tenpei asked and Avenger nodded. ''But didn't you say that you used to live in a village? That you used to live a normal and peaceful life!'' Tenpei said confused, but Avenger just chuckled.

''Apparently you don't know…the curse of all Chaos Commanders' minions.''

When the rest of the gang got through the portal they found themselves in a dark hallway. Not long after they heard a new crashing sound and they turned around to see that the portal was now closed.

''Wow that was close. I'm glad we made it Tenpei…Tenpei?'' Rua asked and looked around once he noticed that Tenpei wasn't there. A horrified look appeared on his face. ''No way! He…he didn't make it in time?'' Rua asked shocked as he looked at the area where the portal used to be.

''No way…'' Patty and Ruka said at the same time. Sly seemed to be the only one unaffected and he started to walk away from the rest of the group. Ruka however noticed this. ''Where are you going Sly?'' Ruka asked confused.

''Onward. We still have to find Chaos Commanders.'' Sly said. Ruka looked at him little shocked.

''But what about Tenpei? We can't just leave him.'' Ruka said.

''Listen…we don't even know where we are and there's no way we can go back for Tenpei. That's the reality now.'' Sly said and continued to walk forward. Others shared an uncertain look, but they knew Sly was right so they decided to follow him. Rua looked at the area where the portal was again.

''We'll see you soon Tenpei…I promise.'' Rua said and then ran to catch up with others.

''So The Avenger lost, huh?'' Shado said. He had expected that since he knew The Avenger didn't have the skills to defeat them.

''That is the case…which one will duel them next?'' Twila asked, but before Shado could answer Lunar entered to the room.

''That's already been decided by me.'' Lunar said and he sat down on his chair. Shado and Twila shot him confused looks, but didn't bother to question him.

The group had finally reached the end of that long hallway. What awaited them at the end was a coliseum like area. The area was completely white and in the middle of that room was a person. Before the group could approach him, he spoke up.

''Duelists of Prophecy, it has been a long time!'' The person in the middle of the room said and turned around causing a bunch of shocked reactions.

''The End?''

…

Me: Yes I tried to update fast and utterly failed…like I said in the beginning.

Sly: When will this story end? It's been like 30 chapters already.

Me: I'm not really sure…anyway I'll try to do the preview now!

''The End…how did you come back?''

''Ahh Rua…you will witness the true horror of my deck!''

''Can't you remember? When I talked to you about friendship?

''Lunar! Why is he there!

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Reborn Devil! Shocking Challenger, The End!

Me: Yeah…I really need to stop neglecting this story so much… Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	34. Reborn Devil! Shocking Enemy, The End!

I've decided to stop doing those beginning things, since they're getting kind of old…so…yeah. I once again apologize for updating so late and everything….I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

…

''The End…'' Rua said silently as he looked at the boy in front of him. The End smirked back with an amused expression.

''Hello Rua. I'm glad to meet you again.'' The End said with a sadist like grin. His purple eyes were gleaming of madness.

''Why are you back? I thought you were gone like everyone else!'' Rua asked little angrily. He didn't mind seeing The End again, but as he looked at him, he could see that he hadn't been affected by his words of friendship at all.

''I was brought back…by Lord Shado and I was brought back for one thing…revenge!'' The End yelled and then pointed at Rua. ''And the one I want revenge on…is you Rua!'' The End said angrily and Rua looked at him with a shocked expression.

''Me? Why just me?'' Rua asked confused and The End looked off to the distance with a small smirk.

''When I disappeared after our duel…I still kept hearing your words about friendship…I couldn't keep them out of my head. Somehow thinking about those things…increased my resolve to live and allowed me to be brought back easier. You see normally it's really difficult to bring back someone like me and if you fail once you can't bring back that person again.'' The End explained, but the group looked at him confused.

''But isn't that a good thing then?'' Ruka asked, but The End scoffed at her.

''Good thing? Do you've any idea how painful it is? Being reborn is not a blessing, it's a curse! It's like your soul is ripped out of your body, leaving behind only a shell that's only capable of feeling pain!'' The End screamed wildly, but eventually calmed down. ''And during the rebirth project… Shado wasn't able to hear my screams of pain and anguish.'' The End said and then looked at Rua again with a sadist like grin.

''And I want you to feel that pain too! That feeling of anguish, those moments of pain and most of all…the sheer pleasure of death!'' The End said and threw away the robe he was wearing. Underneath that robe he was wearing a Chaos Armor and his pitch-black duel disk.

''Chaos Armor!'' Rua said surprised and The End just grinned back. ''Don't you know what that thing does to you? Didn't you already go through so much pain!'' Rua asked, but The End just shook his head.

''I'm just a shell of my former shelf. And this shell can't feel pain anymore…it can't feel anything anymore.'' The End answered and for a moment Rua could swear he saw sadness flash in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

''No.'' Rua answered surprising everyone in the room. ''I won't duel you. Give me one good reason why I should duel you!'' Rua yelled again, but once again The End just smirked.

''Good reason huh? Is this good reason for you!'' The End yelled and raised his hand. His hand started to glow purple and he pointed Patty with it. Around Patty appeared four purple swords and they shot out electric shockwaves that lifted her up in the air.

''Rua!''

''Patty!'' Rua yelled worried and glared at amused The End.

''I'm afraid she'll be stuck there until our duel is over. And if that isn't good enough of a reason for you…'' The End said and then pointed at Sly and Ruka. Same four swords appeared around Sly and Ruka and lifted them up in the air as well.

''Ruka! Sly!'' Rua yelled worried, but then turned towards The End. ''Fine…I'll duel you.'' Rua said and then activated his duel disk. The End smirked in pleasure and activated his duel disk as well.

''Duel!''

The End's LP: 4000

Rua's LP: 4000

''I'll start, Draw!'' The End said and drew his first card. He grinned when he saw it. ''I'll start by summoning an old friend, Higher End Scorpion!'' The End said and the familiar undead scorpion appeared.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Unfortunately my little scorpion has to leave immediately. I activate a spell card Lower End Rock Fall! This card destroys one of my monsters, but it also allows me to draw two cards. So be gone Higher End Scorpion!'' The End said and bunch of rocks appeared from the sky and dropped on the poor scorpion. Afterwards The End drew two cards. ''And if you remember…when Higher End Scorpion is destroyed, it leaves behind two Scorpion Tokens.'' The End said and soon two small scorpions appeared on his field.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''Then I set a card face-down. And finally I activate from my hand the effect of Lower End Trader. Since I have less than six cards in my hand, I can discard this card to draw three cards, but afterwards I have to discard another card.'' The End said and for a moment to the field appeared a clown zombie with a top hat. That zombie quickly disappeared as The End drew more cards. ''That's the end of my turn.'' The End said with a wide smirk.

The End's Hand: 6

''_He's still using Higher End cards...I have to hope that he doesn't get a chance to summon Reaper or the Lucky One.''_ Rua thought as he began his turn. ''Alright! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in Attack Mode.'' Rua said and a red radio appeared on the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1200 Def: 400 Level: 4

''Next I activate Continuous Spell, Toolbox. Now since I control a Morphtronic monster, I can add one random Equip Spell Card from my deck to my hand.'' Rua said and his deck auto-shuffled itself. Once it was done with that, one card stuck out of it and Rua took it with a smile. ''Great! I'll equip Boomboxen with Big Bang Shot! This will increase Boomboxen's Attack Points by 400 and give him a piercing effect. And thanks to his effect he can attack both of Scorpion Tokens.'' Rua commanded.

''How dull…'' The End commented, but did nothing to stop the attack. Boomboxen punched both of tokens quickly and they both disappeared in a flash. The Chaos Armor send out a shockwave as The End's Life Points dropped, but he was completely unaffected by it.

The End's LP: 2800

''Then I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' Rua said with a smile. He was glad that he got damage on The End that quickly, though now that he thought about it…it happened way too easily.

Rua's Hand: 3

''My turn! I summon Lower End Conjurer.'' The End said and to his field appeared a dark warrior wearing jester's clothes and wielding a green wand.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior/Tuner Atk: 1300 Def: 500 Level: 3

''When Lower End Conjurer is summoned its effect activates. Since I have six cards in my hand I can banish a Higher End monster from my grave and Special Summon from my deck a Lower End monster with the same level. So I banish Level 4 Higher End Scorpion to Special Summon Lower End Torturer.'' The End said and next to Conjurer appeared a zombie with chainsaws as hands and blood red eyes.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Sly said as he observed the duel from above.

''I tune Lower End Conjurer with Lower End Torturer. The leading force of The End Army, the Commander of the underworld! Synchro Summon! Lower End Lancer!'' The End said and to his field appeared a purple fiend-like monster with completely black armor and two lances as arms.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 1500 Def: 1600 Level: 7

''Looks like I got worked up over nothing.'' Rua said and let out a sigh of relief. That feeling of relief however quickly disappeared as he realized that The End must've some kind of plan.

''I activate Lower End Lancer's effect. Since I've six cards in my hand, I can discard three of them to double Lancer's Attack Points until my next Standby Phase.'' The End said and once he send three cards to grave Lancer's two arms combined into one big lance as its Attack Points rose to 3000. ''Now Lower End Lancer, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen! Lance Smasher!'' The End commanded and started to run towards Boomboxen with its lance in front of him.

''I activate a Trap Card, Morphtransition. Now I can negate your attack and change my Morphtronic Boomboxen in Defense Mode.'' Rua said with a smile.

''Did you really think I would overlook something like that? I activate Counter Trap Card, Road to the Lower End! Since I control a Lower End whose level is more than 5 I can negate the effect of your trap card and destroy it. Afterwards I can draw one card.'' The End said and Lower End Lancer went through Rua's Trap Card and soon after through Boomboxen.

Rua's LP: 2600

As soon as Rua's Life Points dropped down, one of the swords that were holding Patty, Ruka and Sly in the air disappeared. Rua ignored the pain he felt from the attack and focused his attention on his friends in the air.

''Patty! Ruka!'' Rua yelled, deliberately leaving Sly out. He then glared at The End. ''What's going on?'' Rua asked and The End answered by chuckling lightly.

''Every time you lose a quarter of your Life Points…one of the swords in the air will disappear. Once your Life Points drop to 0, the final sword will disappear and I'm pretty sure you can imagine what will happen then.'' The End said with a sadist grin again.

''They'll pummel to the ground and if they hit the ground…'' Rua said, but didn't dare to end his sentence.

''Yes…They'll feel it too! The Anguish! The Pain! Death!'' The End said and laughed manically.

''So…that's what happens to everyone who serves Chaos Commanders.'' Tenpei said shocked after The Avenger told him the story. The Avenger nodded, but suddenly started to choke and writhe in pain. ''Avenger!'' Tenpei yelled little worried.

''I…I've to say those words now…if I don't…I'll…I'll die completely.'' The Avenger said and prepared herself to say those words.

''No! You've to tell me more! You can't leave now, Avenger!'' Tenpei yelled and grabbed her hand. Her hand however started to feel cold and lifeless.

''A-Annie…remember me as Annie. That's my…real…name…and disappearing in the darkness…is…my…destiny.'' Annie said and disappeared completely, leaving Tenpei alone in the ship. Tenpei clenched his fists in anger.

''I couldn't help her…I feel so useless.'' Tenpei said angrily and punched at the ship, only to increase the pain in his arm. He sat there for couple seconds before hearing a loud crash. The ship had now completely stopped moving and was just about to sink. ''I've to get out of here.'' Tenpei said to himself and quickly looked around. He noticed a ledge close by and managed to jump there, just before the ship went entirely down.

''That was a close one.'' Tenpei said and let out a huge sigh. He then started to look around, only to notice that there was one path going forward. ''I guess I've no other choice.'' Tenpei said and started to walk on that path. He just hoped that it would lead him to his friends.

''Lunar! You let The End out of the Chaos Field!'' Shado asked shocked as Lunar just grinned maniacally.

''I thought you would be happy about this…after all he…'' Lunar started to say, but Shado cut him off with an angry glare.

''Master didn't want me to use him, so that's why he was there! I hope you're prepared for your punishment!'' Shado said with a smirk, but Lunar didn't look concerned about this.

''Considering how far we're in our plan I doubt he'll do anything.'' Lunar said calmly. Shado wasn't so sure about that, but right now he didn't want to argue with him.

''How are Betrayer in Flames and that girl?'' Twila asked from both of them. Shado and Lunar both shrugged their shoulders.

''Last time I checked they were crawling in pain, because of Chaos Armors.'' Lunar said with a sadist like grin. Twila just nodded and continued to focus on Rua's and The End's duel.

''I set these two cards and end my turn.'' The End said and did just that.

The End's Hand: 2

Rua smiled a little as he saw this. _''He can't do much with only two cards in his hand. Time for a counterattack!'' _Rua thought happily. ''My turn, draw!'' Rua said, but before he could do anything else The End interrupted him.

''I activate my trap card, Lower Order! This card can only be activated when I control a Lower End monster. Now since you've more cards than I do…you've to discard cards until you've the same amount of cards I've. I've two and you've four so you've to discard two cards.'' The End said with a smirk as Rua frowned.

''What an annoying card…'' Rua said, but discarded two cards anyway. He knew he couldn't conduct his original plan now, but he still had two cards to work with. ''I summon Morphtronic Vacuumen in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and in front of him appeared yellow vacuum that instantly turned blue and put its hands in front of itself.

Attr: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

''And when this card is in Defense Mode, I can equip one of my opponent's monsters to it and I think it's pretty obvious who I choose.'' Rua said and pointed at Lower End Lancer. Vacuumen's hands headed towards Lower End Lance, but Lancer fended all the arms off with its lance and eventually Vacuumen had to pull its hands back.

''I'm sorry, but as long as I've less than six cards in my hand Lower End Lancer is unaffected by monster effects.'' The End said with a smirk and Rua glared at him annoyed.

''You could've told that before.'' Rua said annoyed.

''Why would I? That would've spoiled the surprise.'' The End said with an amused expression. Rua just sighed and continued his turn.

''I activate Toolbox's effect again.'' Rua said and once again his deck auto-shuffled itself and one card stuck out of the rest. Rua took it, but didn't look as happy as he did last time. ''I end my turn then.'' Rua said unhappily. Now all he could do was to hope that The End wouldn't manage to summon anything deadly.

Rua's Hand: 2

''My turn! I activate a Trap Card, Drain Draw! Now by reducing my monster's Attack Points to 0 I can draw 1 card for each 500 Attack Points my monster lost. My Lower End Lancer had 1500 Attack Points, so I can draw three cards.'' The End said and once again brought his hand size to six.

''Isn't that kind of pointless? Now you can`t use Lower End Lancer`s effect.'' Rua mentioned, but The End didn't bother with him.

''I activate Pot of Greed to…well you probably know what the card does already. Then I Summon Lower End Servant in Attack Mode.'' The End said and next to Lancer appeared a skinny warrior in a leash.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 1000 Def: 0 Level: 2

''Now I activate his effect. Since I've six cards in my hand, I can discard two of them to tribute one Lower End monster I control to summon Higher End monster of the same level from my grave. So say goodbye to Lower End Lancer and say hello to Higher End Wyvern!'' The End said and Servant extended his hand towards Lancer. Lancer was surrounded by purple aura and disappeared in a flash. In its place was now a huge red skeletal dragon.

Attr: Dark Type: Zombie Atk: 2600 Def: 1300 Level: 7

''Now I'll activate a spell card, The Line Goes On! Since I`ve at least 3 End monsters in my grave I can draw three cards.'' The End said and once again his hand size became six. ''But that's enough about that! Lower End Servant destroy Morphtronic Vacuumen!'' The End commanded and Lower End Servant started to trash wildly before rushing towards Vacuumen and crushing it with a tackle. Rua frowned at this.

''Oh no! Now Rua is defenseless!'' Patty yelled out worried.

''That he is! Higher End Wyvern destroy him with Wyvern Blizzard!'' The End commanded and Higher End Wyvern shot out a bone-chilling snowstorm.

''I activate Morphtronic Mirrorer's effect from my graveyard. By banishing it from the grave I can negate your attack and inflict damage to you equal to half of your Attacking monster's Attack Points.'' Rua said and a small mirror with hands and legs appeared in front of him. It got hit by the Wyvern Blizzard, but it reflected the attack back towards The End.

The End's LP: 1500

''I see you don't want to feel what I felt! Fine! If my attacks won't make you feel my pain, then Higher End Wyvern's effect will! You see since Higher End Wyvern failed to destroy a monster and since I've six cards in my hand I can use his effect! By discarding four cards from my hand I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points and heal 1000 point to my Life Points. Healing Storm!'' The End said and Higher End Wyvern shot out a frosty breath that surrounded the entire area.

''I-It's f-freezing.'' Rua said as he started to shiver horribly.

''Really? I think it's rather refreshing.'' The End commented as the cold air surrounded him. He just smirked in pleasure as Rua kept shivering.

The End's LP: 2500

Rua's LP: 1600

Since Rua's Life Points dropped by another quarter second sword disappeared around Patty, Ruka and Sly. The three of them only had two swords left that kept them in the air.

''I'm done with my turn then. I'll promise that during my next turn you shall feel the anguish of defeat, the hideous feeling of pain and the eternal dread of death!'' The End said threateningly and let out a maniacal laugh. Rua just glared at him weakly before putting his shivering hand on his deck.

The End's Hand: 2

''M-My turn….I-I activate the familiar looking card, Pot of Greed. Next I activate Morphtronic Repair Unit. With this card by discarding a Morphtronic Monster from my hand I can Special Summon a Morphtronic monster from my grave. I discard Morphtronic Magnen to Special Summon Morphtronic Radion.'' Rua said and small blue jetpack appeared to the field. That jet pack went down and in flash was back with Morphtronic Radion attached on it.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1800 Def: 900 Level: 4

''I once again activate Toolbox's effect to add a random Equip Spell card from my deck and add it to my hand.'' Rua said and an event I have described already twice before happened again. ''And it paid off! I activate Equip Spell Double Tool C&D and equip it to Radion! This card increases Radion's Attack Points by 1000 and whenever it attacks it negates the opposing monster's effects. Now destroy that Higher End Wyvern!'' Rua yelled out and Radion dashed towards Wyvern with its weapons.

''I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. I activate a Trap Card, Lower Rank Protection! Since my Higher End monster is being attacked, I can send Lower End monsters from my deck to grave equal to the level of the Higher End monster that's being attacked to negate the attack. I send Level 3 Lower End Assassin and Level 4 Lower End Torturer to the grave to negate your attack!'' The End said and two above mentioned monsters jumped from the deck and in front of the attack. Radion destroyed both of them, but afterwards jumped back to Rua's side of the field exhausted.

''Darn! That was so close! I set two cards face-down and end my turn.'' Rua said little frustrated. He wanted this duel to be over with already. Not because he was in pain, but because he wanted The End to realize the meaning behind his words. ''The End...can't you remember how you felt when you heard my words during our last duel?'' Rua asked, but The End shook his head with a smirk.

Rua's Hand: 0

''I told you…I can't feel anything anymore. All I want now…is for all of you feel my pain!'' The End yelled.

''But try to remember my words! They should…'' Rua tried to say, but The End cut him off quite loudly.

''SHUT UP! Your words are the reason I'm in this mess! Your words are the reason for my grief and suffering! My turn!'' The End yelled and his usual calm expression was now completely broken. His purple eyes were mad for revenge. ''Since it's my turn your monster loses the extra 1000 Attack Points it had. And now it shall perish! Higher End Wyvern, destroy his pathetic monster with Wyvern Blizzard!'' The End yelled out and Higher End Wyvern once again shot a bone-chilling snowstorm from its mouth.

''It seems that getting mad hindrances your abilities, since you overlooked my Face-Down cards. I activate Mirror Force! So now both of your monsters are destroyed!'' Rua said happily as a barrier appeared around Radion. Higher End Wyvern's attack hit the barrier and it absorbed it. The barrier then shot out two red beams that destroyed Higher End Wyvern and Lower End Servant. The End looked at his empty field for a moment and then at his hand before he started to laugh wickedly. ''Umm…what's funny?'' Rua dared to ask, but he knew that when bad guys started to laugh like that it's usually followed by something bad.

''Do you…realize what you've done!'' The End asked in between of his laughing. Rua looked at him confused and little scared.

''Umm…I destroyed two of your monsters?'' Rua said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

''Thanks to you…there are now five differently named Lower End monsters and five differently named Higher End monsters in my grave.'' The End said and continued his maniacal laugh. His laugh started to annoy Rua, but because of the seriousness of the situation he didn't want to comment on it.

''I never send that many Higher End monsters to the grave.'' Rua mentioned.

''What do you think I've been discarding this entire time? Now thanks to both of our efforts I have enough monsters! I move to my Main Phase 2 and…'' The End started once again to laugh wickedly as a sudden wind picked up and that wind soon turned into a full-out storm.

''What kind of monster is he going to summon?'' Ruka asked, but she knew no one was going to answer.

''Does this mean he has even stronger monster than Higher End Reaper and The Lucky One?'' Sly asked horrified. Those two had been a force to be reckoned with even when they fought them together, so Sly knew that Rua was going to be in deep trouble.

''At the bottom of Hell this monstrous creature awaits! The one who controls very life and death! Appear Now! Zephyr, King of The End!'' The End yelled and once again started to laugh. The wind started to blow stronger as The End's side of the field started to rumble. From sky descended a huge soldier wearing completely black armor. It had two white wings on his back and a red helmet that covered up his entire face. He wielded a huge sword that was surrounded with purple energy.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 2800 Def: 2800 Level: 12

Rua gulped at the sight of the new monster. This monster already felt different than Reaper or The Lucky One. ''So…is this your new ace monster?'' Rua asked fearfully.

''That he is and with him I can make you feel my moments of pain and suffering!''

''So you gave The End that card huh?'' Shado asked and Lunar nodded proudly.

''Now he actually has a fighting chance.'' Lunar said and would've returned his attention to the duel if it wasn't for the absence of one person. ''Hey, where's Twila?'' Lunar asked.

''He can be wherever he wants. I don't really care.'' Shado answered and returned his attention to the match.

''When is this path going to end?'' Tenpei asked as he continued to walk through the seemingly endless path.

''I don't know, but I know that you're not going to see it.'' Tenpei turned out scared, only to come face-to-face with Twila. ''I'm Twila. It's a pleasure to meet you Duelist of Prophecy.'' Twila said, but Tenpei didn't respond. He was too much in shock to do anything.

''I…I…'' Tenpei said before fainting completely. Twila looked at the unconscious boy confused before lifting him up.

''You`re going to be very useful to us… Tenpei.'' Twila said and teleported out of the room.

…

Yeah…I don't think I've anything left to say at the end so…yeah….I try to get next update done faster, but we all know how that will turn out. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	35. The Story Behind The End

Yes, I know what you all are thinking. Didn't you say that you were going to end this story? Well yes I said that…however this story is no longer being written by me! It's being written by a new author…called TheNew959! Everybody give a big hand to this great guy!

So yes…these chapters are written by him with some input from me. This chapter is the only one where I made major modifications as I wanted to give The End a good closure…he deserved that. Also I cut this chapter to two parts since…it would've been like ten thousand words otherwise and I don't want to give you too much to read.

Anyway I think that's enough chitchat! Neither me nor TheNew959 own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and we both hope you enjoy!

/

"My beast is not only immune to spells, traps, and monster effects, but it also gains 300 attack points, for every single monster with Lower End, and Higher End in its respective names, and since they are 5 of each names, my monster gets a fearful 3000 additional attack points, more than enough to blast you to Hell! Now my wicked beast, attack Morphtronic Radion and end this duel, and Rua's very life with Sword of Destruction!" End ordered with all his anger as his monster charges its blade with purple energy, and slashes it down on Radion.

"I activate my Trap Card, Morph Trap X. If I pay half my life points, I can activate a trap from my graveyard. Like my Morphtransition, and since my monster was targeted for an attack, I can negate your attack and switch my Radion to defense mode, so that means my monster… and a majority of my life points is safe." Rua grunted as his monster blocked the attack, but than Rua obtain red aura and feel a bit of pain, but took it like a man.

Rua's LP: 800

And like he stated as the rules, another sword goes, and Patty, Ruka, and Sly are down to their final sword that is holding them from death itself. Rua was glad he can keep himself alive for one more turn, and The End is beyond furious, in fact… some of the arena blew around him.

"Araggh…..!" The End screamed in absolute anger and frustration as he wasn't able to defeat Rua with his beast on his first try, yet he did risk putting his friends in even more harm thanks to his stunt. "You think you are going to get away that easily, well you are wrong… you have brought all of this upon yourself… you did the unthinkable… and now… it is time… TO DIE! I play my most powerful card in my deck, Armageddon of the King! When this card is activated with my Zephyr, King of The End is on the field, if I just remove the top 10 cards from my deck and into my graveyard, I am allow to destroy every monster on your side of the field, and you take 700 points of damage for every monster that is destroyed by this cards effect. Prepare to be push to the very edge of death, and soon every one of the Duelists of the Prophecy will die, and the Master will rule the world forever… the Crimson Dragon and the Signer's powers cannot save you from this one, as the Master will then have enough energy to rule the world." The End laughed evilly as Rua is now in complete fear as his last line of defense will be destroyed, and End is so sadistic now… that he is going to ensure that Rua dies. The card activates, and Zephyr, King of The End roars, and it is so loud and causes such big of a shockwave, that it destroy Rua's final defense that he had on the field, and as he tries to resist, Shado watches this and is amused.

"It seems like Rua isn't going to survive at the very end, I think the Master will be very pleased that we have managed to kill all of the members, and as a result…we will rule this pathetic world." Shado smirked at the End's success that he is about to obtain.

''Don't be too sure about that. These Duelists of Prophecy have shown to have quite a large amount of stamina.'' Twila said, but this just caused Shado to cross his arms annoyed and return his attention.

''Well, no amount of stamina can handle what we have in store for them.'' Lunar said and laughed a little at himself as he watched the duel continue.

"RUA…..NO!" Patty, Ruka, and Sly screamed as Rua suffers the attack, and somehow… his jacket gets blown off him, and he is blasted straight to the wall, and he took an injury that could mean death for him.

Rua's LP: 100

"You are down to your final 100 points, and since I am out of cards of my hand for now… it is time that you accept defeat, and perhaps we might spare you and your friends…The Master will probably be happy to have you on our side…as together we will rule this world, and become immortal!" The End laughed evilly and said it in between as if he was cold and sadistic. "Search your deck till doomsday, but I am afraid that Doomsday is today for you… unless some miracle happens, but I doubt it! This isn't one of those TV Shows where Villains always lose."

As The End laughs at Rua's near death experience, Rua was dead on the ground, motionless, and completely knock out, but at least his heart is beating, and he was alive. Rua tries to pull himself up so he can finish this duel. The End than saw Rua got back up courageously and The End was in shock.

"WHAT?!" The End gasped. "This is impossible; no one was able to survive my powerful spell card like that. You should be dead by now!"

"I know… but I cannot let you win! And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't win, I draw!" Rua said, struggling to stay up and draw. "Morphtronic Magnen" he said as he summons a robot magnet. "Defense mode!"

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 3

"So that is it, that is all you are going to do this turn, pathetic!" The End grunted.

Rua's Hand: 0

"Alright, that is a surprise, let me show you one!" The End smirked as he draws his card. "Let's take care on your Morphtronic Magnen, do you think it is really that powerful enough to stay against my monster. SHOW HIM!" he ordered and his king slashes his monster again. Rua fell to the ground again on impact.

"I set this card and end my turn!" The End replied, Rua just got back up and this time, he is mad.

The End's Hand: 0

"It seems like this duel is still on to the very end… and let me tell you something…" Rua said silently and like he was serious. "You push me to the edge!" he yelled in anger. "You threaten my friends, you expect me to surrender for your damn scheme, and you expect me to join by your side, to become immortal… I am sick to the point to where I am going to make you pay! I have tried to remind you about friendship, trust, and courage… but now I have to show those elements myself, and you gave me no choice!" Rua grunted with all his anger. "My draw!" he yelled as he drew, and it's the card he needs.

"I play Card of Sanity… and it lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Rua said, and he drew his cards, and so did The End.

"Okay… now what!" The End grunted, annoyed by his confident attitude. There was just no way that he could win, no way!

"I play the spell card, Last Hope Synchro… it lets me pay half my life points, and I am allowed to summon a Synchro monster, regardless of the conditions, and I choose my Life Stream Dragon!" Rua grunted as he summons his mighty Dragon to the field in attack position.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 2900 Def: 2400 Level: 8

Rua's LP: 50

"He is down to 50 life points; I hope he knows what he is doing." Sly said, worried for Rua as he is taking drastic action.

"And now I Normal Summon my tuner monster… Hope Dragon of Light!" Rua said as a small white Dragon with a horn on its head appeared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon/Tuner Atk: 1200 Def: 800 Level: 4

"Now… I tune my Level 4 Dragon with my Life Stream Dragon! When you are pushed to the very edge, when you are down to your final card, when you are down to your final move, there is always a light in the realm of Darkness. In Misery, they can be Beauty. In Death, they can be Life. I Synchro Summon…my ultimate monster, The Divine Dragon of Light!" he said as a colossal dragon of light appeared before him, and it was bright, gold, and powerful as it roared.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 4000 Def: 4000

"Big deal… for such beauty… it cannot withstand the power of my King, it's over… you are finished!" The End laughed before he noticed something wrong with his duel disk, and then suddenly the spirits of all of his monsters started to pour out and go back into his deck as cards, and then he started to panic.

"What is this? NO…. THIS CANNOT BE!" The End yelled in fear.

"My monster has the power to return all of our monsters that were sent to our graveyards, back into our decks, and with that…. your monster's power boost is now gone!" Rua grunted. (King's attack: 2800)

"No… this cannot be, but even if you do defeat my monster, I will still have life points left, unless…" The End panicked as he knew that Rua had another card to play.

"I have one more card to play, and it so happens I do! I play Megamorph! Since my life points is lower than yours… my Divine's Attack power is double for this turn!" Rua said, and his monster got stronger as it grew in size. (atk: 8000)

"8000 points… this cannot be! The End lost!" Shado gasped .

"It's over! Divine Dragon of Light… end this!" Rua ordered as his monster fired a powerful stream of light at the King, however The End still had one last card up his sleeve.

''No! If I've to go back to being dead…then I'm taking you with me! I activate a Trap Card, The End Explosion! I can only activate this card when I have six cards in my hand and control Zephyr, The King of the End. By discarding my entire hand and destroying Zephyr…we'll both take damage equal to his Attack Points!'' The End yelled madly as Zephyr started to flash blindly. The End then suddenly extended his hand towards Rua.

''Now come Rua…let's enjoy the ultimate feeling of death.'' The End said, but Rua looked confident and smirked a little.

''Sorry The End…I activate The Divine Dragon of Light's effect. By removing itself from play…I can reduce all damage I get this turn to zero.'' Rua explained as The Divine Dragon of Light vanished in bright light. The End's eyes widened once he realized what happened. He…he had lost. Zephyr exploded into small dark crystals and all those dark crystals headed for The End.

"This is not possible….NO!" The End said as he was hit to the wall by the force of the dark crystals.

The End's LP: 0

At the end of it all… Rua was the ultimate victor, and The End was no more as he disappeared. He failed his task, and he had to pay the price, he lost the duel… so it was over for him. Shado and the rest of the gang was surprised that Rua defeated The End after being pushed down to 50 life points, and he took the ultimate risk at the very end.

''Well…what a great idea was it to use him again.'' Shado said and left his seat annoyed. Twila just sighed at this and continued to observe what was going to happen next.

Since the duel ended, the swords that were keeping the rest of the gang in the air appeared again and slowly descended them to the ground. Once they were in the ground they immediately ran to Rua who was kneeling over The End's fallen body-

"You were right all along, courage and friendship does prevail, and I was just so corrupted to understand the truth, thank you for showing me the way." The End thanked as he gave them, a real genuine smile for the first time. Seeing that Rua couldn't help, but smile back.

"Hey… it was alright, but one thing. What exactly is your story? Why are you special from all others?'' Rua asked both curious and concerned. He was concerned because he wasn't sure did The End have enough time to explain his story.

''I'll tell you…think of it as my parting gift. However my time is short so there can be absolutely no interruptions. Got it?'' The End asked and the entire group nodded in unison. The End sighed as he began his painful tale.

''Shado…Shado of the Chaos Commanders is my brother and the reason why I'm on this all. You see, when we were young…times were tough. Our father had died when we had both been really small and our mother had fallen dangerously ill. Being the older brother Shado knew that he had to take care of the family and at first everything was fine. However it was all too much for him…I don't know when, but Shado started to get involved with dangerous people in order to get easier money…until one day…he was betrayed.''

_The sirens were blaring as Shado ran with three other guys, all three older than him. Shado had known that this had been a bad idea. He should've never started to hang around with these people…these people that had no trouble committing crimes._

''_Damn those police officers! They always ruin everything!'' One of the men said as he and his companions stopped to catch their breaths. ''We need a distraction..'' Man said and then looked at Shado who was keeping an eye out for securities. Man nodded to the two other guys ad they nodded back._

''_Hey, new guy!'' Other man said and Shado turned to face him, since he knew that he was referring to him. ''Yeah, so we need a distraction. Can you do that?'' Man asked while winking at his teammates._

''_Sure, I can try.'' Shado said and turned around to head off, but couldn't as he was hit on the head with something large. His vision immediately hazed and he blacked out. However he could still hear some talking._

''_Man, what a noob. I knew he was too young for this.''_

''_Let's leave him as a fall guy. Those pesky officers will be fine with just one of us.'' That was the last thing Shado heard before he blacked out completely. _

''_What will I tell mother and Endou now? If only I was stronger!_

''_You wish to become stronger? I can grant you your wish.''_

''_Wha…who are you?''_

''_I've no name as of now. You can call me Master, that is…if you accept my proposal to get stronger. You see…you're descendant of a Chaos Commander named Shado.''_

''_Chaos Commander? Shado? Descendant? What are you talking about?''_

''_Don't worry. Everything will become clear in due time. Now join me and get more powerful to get revenge on those three that betrayed you.''_

''_Fine, I accept!''_

''_Good…now I forgot to tell you one thing. Now that you accepted the deal…all your feelings will be gone and your only thoughts are serving me and crushing anyone who opposes you!''_

''_What?! But I…''' Shado didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was suddenly surrounded by dark energy. Shado screamed in pain as he felt dark powers entering his body ad his feelings leaving it. After couple seconds of this Shado found himself back on the street now wearing dark cloak and I his hand there was a card. It was The Wicked Dreadroot.''_

''I…tried to stop him of course…but he was too strong…and he…turned me into a statue. I…I have no…memory of…what happens…next.'' The End explained and he was starting to writhe in pain as he still hasn't said those words.

''The End…'' Rua said sadly, but The End just smiled at him again.

"Endou…Just call me Endou. I got one last thing to say to you…. Make Shado, the Master, and those Chaos Commanders pay for what they've done, and stop them before their plan, before it's…too late!" The End said and took couple more breaths as the pain was beginning to be unbearable. ''It was…an honor dueling…you…Duelists of Prophecy, but for me…disappearing into darkness…that's my ultimate destiny.'' The End said and he disappeared completely.

''He…he was one of the best opponents ever. He didn't deserve this!'' Rua yelled angrily and then looked up. ''Hey! If you Chaos Commanders can hear me, then listen up! You better bring Endou back once we defeat you"'' Rua yelled angrily.

''How amusing…he thinks we'll return him!'' Lunar said and laughed evilly.

''Nonetheless, they defeated The End. They're allowed to continue.'' Twila said and snapped his fingers.

Then a bright gold door appears before Rua and the rest of the gang, and they look at it confused.

"All of all the paths to continue and they give us a bright door to go by. I wonder what they are up to now!" Rua wondered in anger. "Let's go guys." The rest of the gang opened the door and goes through the portal to their next test.

Back at the Master's Room, The Master wasn't amused of The End's failure, and has nothing against Lunar (okay… maybe a little bit, etc).

_"I would have expected you to have the 2 of them ready then, but I understand you needing more time. I just hope you have them ready now!"_ The Master demanded.

"They are sir! They are ready!" Lunar said, and then we see 2 people walking towards the Master behind them, and they were Suzy and Bob, but their eyes are now completely red as if they are brainwashed, and they were.

_"Ahh… yes, it seems your plan had finally paid off. Leave us for now…. I want to have a word with the 2." _The Master ordered and then everyone else teleported out, and Suzy and Bob was ready to their final mission.

_"The time is almost here, as soon as their energy is absorbed, I will be finally released and then this entire planet will become one big Chaos Zone, and I shall rule this wretched world. You 2 are about to take on your final mission, that will be the very difficult for you… but should you win, you will achieve something great, and that thing is… immortality. You are to duel your respective opponents, you Bob will be taking on Sly in your final duel, and I gave you the cards that are needed to ensure your victory over him, put them to good use. But be warned, the loser of this duel... will die as this Chaos Zone that they are about to enter is the most dangerous one they have ever faced_!" The Master explained. _"Go Bob… bring me victory, and even if you lose… at least you are doing me some good because I will gain your energy, and I just need 2 more souls before I am awaken." _Bob than left the scene, and now Suzy has her last minute talk with him.

"_Suzy…. It seems you are lovestruck by Rua, isn't this true_?!" The Master asks with a smirk. He couldn't understand human emotions himself…only that they were easily exploitable.

"Yes Master, I told him when I lost at first that I might love him! Is there anything wrong with that?" Suzy replied.

_"There isn't, in fact… should you win, not only you will gain immortality, but I can make Rua be your boyfriend forever, by your side, and not Patty, as soon as I rule this world of course. I have heard that you are a psychic duelist, and you have an extremely powerful deck that you decided not to use anymore. The one that contained the dreaded Darkwatch Dragon!" _The Master explained to her, and then went into her memories.

/

Flashback

"_You use to win all these duels with your powerful deck, and you made it all the way to the last match, only to lose to Jack Atlas!" The Master Explained as he takes her back in time where she had her Dragon on the field, and Jack had his Red Dragon Archfiend on the field as well._

"Red Dragon Archfiend, show this witch what you are made of, and destroy Darkwatch Dragon!" Jack ordered as his dragon attacked and destroy Suzy's Dragon. "That will teach you not to hurt people with your dreaded powers, and also not to mess with Jack Atlas!"

"_It was quite a sad time for you, as you were called a witch, and for a good reason, as every single person you ever dueled in your life, when you used that Deck…someone in every duel… thanks to your powers and your deck, especially Darkwatch Dragon, always injured someone." The Master explained. "That explains why you only use Machine-Decks ever since."_

"_That's true, but I never intended to hurt them anyway, plus I was so close to the end when Jack Atlas came along, and finally snaps me out of my rage, my anger, my pain I brought to the world. I just wanted to help people, I just wanted a normal life, and I can never have one, so I quitted that deck… and use the one you have seen me use 100s of times, with Machines, and I vowed I would never go back to that deck again!" Suzy grunted at The Master._

"_Don't worry… but imagine using that deck to force Rua into loving you, taking his own life to ensure that you are close with him forever, and have Patty out of your life, his life, and immortality. It is all in your grasp… just you that deck once more, as it will bring you absolute victory over Rua! He is already exhausted from his duel with The End, now it's time to finish what he has started. But remember this… fail, and you will die!" The Master said._

End of Flashback

/

"Yes my master!" Suzy replied, and then she left, and then Shado comes back in.

_"Shado, it is only going to be a matter of time before I am awaken again, once the 2 last souls are obtained, I will be set free, and then the Chaos Zone will engulf the world. We will engulf the world in complete darkness… and even if they are to fail, at least we will have nearly destroyed their moral to fight, as now they have to fight their friends to the death."_ The Master explained to Shado, and he was thankful for the news.

"Excellent, we have won… even if Bob and Suzy lose this duel, we will be ready, and our plan will then begin. It is just going to be a matter of time before we take them out, and with the upgrades to their decks… and Suzy's dreaded Dragon Deck that cause them pain… it won't be long!" Shado replied with an evil laugh.

"_Yes… soon those kids will be nothing more than a faded memory, and we shall rule this world forever… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ The Master laughed evilly as his plan is about to come to reality.

The 4 members of the group, Rua, Ruka, Sly, and Patty were wondering endlessly into the dark tunnel that the bright door has provided them to go, and they have been wondering there for hours on end, like that this has no ending itself, and it almost feels to them that they are going in circles. However though, Rua's last duel with The End has taken a lot out of him, and he struggles to breathe, and even move, and at one point of the walk, he collapsed, and Patty took his arm and carry him like they were for each other. (not 2 hands, but I mean one hand over the other and helping them walk).

"Wow… that duel really took a lot out of you Rua… it almost as if you are paralyzed from the waist down." Patty said, worried for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry… I will be fine, but out of all the scraps I have taken in my years, this is the worst of them all." Rua added to state his point, and Patty was sad.

"I just hope we don't lose you Rua, because there is no turning back now. We are close to defeating them, and we just got to make it to the very end with all our strength." Sly said to prove his point. "When I duel Ruka in the Phantom World, I took a lot of pain, but I got through… because I took it like a man."

"Exactly, I took my pain like a man, and I fought to the end, and if this whole journey takes all of my strength out of me, then so be it, but at least I will go down dueling to my last breath." Rua said, but was deeper in voice and was kinda muffed as he was coughing from the pain he took.

Within an hour or so, they reach to the end of the seemly endless path, and appeared before them were 2 doors with the same message on each one. _"Embrace every day, and every duel as if it was your last."_

"We made it." Rua said as he sees the doors, but his eyes have trouble focusing as his injuries leaved him dizzy, and at times… he struggle to see things as he was weak. Simply put, he couldn't see straight! "What does the message on the door say?" he asked as his eyes were having problems.

"It says… Embrace every day, and every duel as if it was your last." Ruka said as she read the text on the door. "What does that mean?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope not to find out." Patty said as she takes Rua, then suddenly… a spirit of Twila appeared before them, and everyone paid close attention as he has an important message.

"_Duelists of the Prophecy, it seems you have all made it this far without being killed. I am strangely little proud at you guys, the courage you guys have, the bravery and tributes you had to make to win. Your whole journey up to this point, was just all practice for what you are about to face. The 2 doors that appeared before you have your final tests. Sly and Ruka will take the left door, and Rua and Patty will get the right door. What is beyond these doors is a special dueling realm that is connected by the Chaos Zone, but the rules of these duels are more serious. For every life point lost, you will get injured a bit, and the more life points you lose, the more serious your injuries will be, and should your life points hit zero, YOU WILL DIE!"_

"Okay… now the stakes of the duels are about to be higher than ever, as long as we got each other…we will be fine!" Sly grunted.

"_I understand that, but Rua and you will take on one duel against someone very familiar, those who would never hurt. Sadly Tenpei is with me right now, so he doesn't have to take part, but he will get to watch as you guys suffer!" Twila added._

"Don't tell me it involves Bob and Suzy?!" Rua said. "Because if it does, if we beat them and you… you better promise to bring their lives back." He grunted angrily.

"_It might, it might not! That is if you defeat me and other Chaos Commanders in a duel, but here is the problem that you must face… you must get past both your toughest enemies, who our master have made stronger for this duel, and they are ready to take your lives." Twila added._

"You better hope I don't get my hands on you, because if I do… I will make you pay dearly for what you are about to put us through!" Ruka grunted with all her anger.

"_Provided you get past them first!" the Master laughed evilly. "Are you willing to take their lives first to save yourselves, or are you willing to give up your lives and save them? Win or lose, our master will be revived as we need 2 more souls before he awakes from his slumber! But to get to us… you must get through your friends, and you will be force to make a difficult decision that will affect you, and another one's life. Live and win the duel? Or die trying? The choice is yours!" Twila said before his spirit disappears, and the 2 doors open._

"Alright guys… this might be the last time I might see you guys… but I wish you the best of luck…and should anything happen to me Ruka. Just remember, that I will always be in your heart! Always!" Rua said tearfully and he sounded as if he was willing to give his life for everyone else. Ruka was seen crying because of Rua's message.

"Please Rua…. I know you mean well when you said about giving your life to save another, but remember this…. I just hope you are okay with the choice you have decided to take, but I don't want to see you die! Please! Come back alive! I beg you!" Ruka cried out as she was completely in tears, and Sly went to her at her time of need.

"I know what the stakes are about to be, but someone is going to die, and I am going to make sure it isn't us in our test." Sly said, promising her, and she looked up to him as if he was her true boyfriend, and then he looks at Rua. "Rua… I know we might not see each other again depending on the case, but I hope to see you at the other end." Sly replied.

"Me too!" Rua said, and then Patty carried him to the right door, and through the portal. Sly and Ruka soon went to their respective portal.

Back at the Master's Room, Shado and The Master were complimenting at his plan to make them face their ultimate test, taking on a friend.

_"Yes…. Our plan is about to be fully realized, even if Bob and Suzy loses, I will be awaken, but should they win… it will be even better, as they are forced to make their toughest choice ever so far, kill a life, or kill themselves."_ The Master smirked and laughed evilly.

"In near hours, perhaps minutes, you will be reborn!" Shado said, happy for his Master to finally have the success he needed to win. "Once the 2 are taken, the Chaos Zone will infect the world, and total domination will _be in our hands."_

_"Exactly! Now it's time… to watch the fun begin!"_ The Master said.

/

Okay…chapter is done. I wrote The End's flashback and most of The End's after duel dialogue…because he deserved it! Otherwise this chapter was written by TheNew959.

Anyway…there are no ending and beginning things in this chapter since I kind of wanted to explain everything. I hope you liked TheNew959 work since I sure did and I hope you think he's a fitting successor.

Anyway that's probably all I got to say…here's a preview for the next chapter.

''On this hellish field…there's no way you can survive Sly!''

''If I lose…then both me and Ruka will…''

''Bob! You've to snap out of it!

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Bob vs Sly! Deadly Duel on the Hell Field!

''You can't…you can't beat my ultimate deck!''

Anyway…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	36. Bob vs Sly! Deadly Duel on Hell Field!

Gyaradosmaster: Remember that these updates are so fast, because these chapters are already written in advance. I'll upload these chapters daily so the wait is never too long. Well anyway…We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and we hope that you enjoy!

…

**Sly's Final Test**

Sly and Ruka entered their door that served as a portal to a hellish, demonic world where the innocent souls were tormented and their cries of agony can be heard. Ruka was scared of the world itself and decided to hold Sly's hand so she wouldn't be scared. Sly realized Ruka's fear and would do the same for her to ensure that she is alright.

Soon they arrive at the Tower of Hell that goes up into the skies, and it was on fire at the very top as it shoots a powerful beam into the sky, Sly and Ruka wonder what is at the top that is causing all of this, but then suddenly… a demon with wings flies from the pits and grabs Ruka. Ruka panicked as she was kidnapped, and Sly screamed for her. "RUKA!" he yelled in panic as he now tries to chase down the demon himself, but he is stop by a man in black armor, who reveals to be Bob.

"Bob?" Sly asked in shock.

"Yes it's me!" Bob replied.

"Look... we have to get to the Master, and you are in my way, so beat it!" Sly grunted as he tries to punch Bob, but his armor protected him from harm, and the metal on it injures Sly as he hurts his hand.

"Well… well… well…. It seems you have almost reached the Master. I understand the rage you have at him, but there's no reason to be so impatient." Bob said in a mocking tone, but Sly just ignored his comment.

"Look Bob… you are being possessed by the Master's corrupt magic, you are brainwashed…snap out of it man!" Sly said, trying to bring the old Bob back, but it doesn't work, and Bob grabs him and pushes him into a wall.

"Look Sly, the Master gave me everything, power, a new deck, even immortality should I defeat you, and nothing is going to stop me from doing my task for the Master. He requests your soul, and I am going to give it to him, so why not we settle this in a duel, on top of the tower." Bob said before he teleported both of them to the top of the tower.

Ruka was seen hanging over a portal with the souls wanting to grab her and send her to Hell, she was tied to a rope that is tied to a look-alike hanging block, and at the end of the rope was a blade that was pointing upward. Sly notices the device as he was teleported up there, and as he was getting tossed to his dueling side, he notices Ruka in pearl.

"Ruka… don't worry… I am going to get you down from there, I promise!" Sly said to Ruka to make sure that she is going to be alright, and then he switches to a glare and angrily reacts on Bob. "What have you done with Ruka?"

"I am raising the stakes of this duel! Should you win… your friend will be released and you will be safe, but should you lose… not only will you die as we are fighting in the Chaos Zone, but Ruka will be sent to the depths of Hell, and she will become a lost soul in this dimension forever!" Bob said while laughing evilly. "But this Chaos Zone is special, as for every life point lost, you will lose a bit of your actual life energy, plus you will get some injuries as well, but hit zero, and you are dead!" Sly was shocked at what Bob just said, as he might have to kill his friend if they want to get to the Master, and he knows that he wouldn't hurt his friend. Even if he never actually liked Bob that much, he still couldn't just let him die.

"Look Bob… I don't want to hurt you, please… snap out of it!" Sly begged, but in vain.

"SHUT UP! I am fine the way I am… plus you got no choice, as if you don't do it, I can send your friend down right now, and you can join her as well." Bob ordered as he prepares his duel disk. "Now shut up and duel already!"

"Fine then… you leave me no choice then Bob… if this is the only way to get to the Master, then so be it, but I will bring you back in any means possible, as deep down you are still my friend." Sly said as he arms his duel disk.

"You can try!" Bob mocked. "But you will fail!"

"Then bring it!" Sly grunted.

"Duel!" they both said.

Bob's LP: 4000

Sly's LP: 4000

"Prepare to fell the wrath of my new deck! I draw!" Bob grunted as he drew his cards. "I summon Hell Bringer in Attack Mode." He said and then to the field appeared was a dark flamed fiendish warrior with wings.

Attr: Fire Type: Fiend Atk: 1500 Def: 0 Level: 4

"Whenever my Hell Bringer is summoned, my opponent loses 500 Life Points!" Bob explained, and then his Hell Bringer goes in and fires a dark fireball at Sly, however… since this was a duel in the Chaos Zone. Sly felt the energy as he was being burned by the flames, and he collapsed for a moment.

Sly's LP: 3500

"Sly!" Ruka yelled out, and then she notices that the sword is tilting down onto the rope slowly, than stops as it goes about 1/8 of the way down.

"Every time you lose Life Points, the sword will tilt downward, and should your Life Points reach 0, the rope will be cut, and she will be with you in Hell, as the Chaos Zone will make you die!" Bob added and laughed evilly., but stopped after a while. ''Yeah I think I said that already. Anyway I will end my turn with 2 face-downs and give you a shot!"

Bob's Hand: 3

"That attack… it felt truly real!" Sly said as he got back up and drew his card. "But I will bring you back, I play Gemknight Fusion!" Sly said before he got interrupted by Bob.

"I don't think so! I play my Trap Card that will destroy you, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. By sending a magic card, I can ban that spell for the whole duel, so say goodbye to Gemknight Fusion." Bob said, and Sly and Ruka were in shock of the card he has played.

"_Oh no!" Sly thought in fear._

"This is bad!" Ruka added. "Now he won't be able to use his fusions."

Gemknight Fusion was then sent to the graveyard as a result, and Sly wasn't able to fuse anything as a result, especially as that card was his ace (like Jaden with Polymerization).

"Just face it Sly… there is no way that you will be getting out of here alive, and neither is your girlfriend. My new deck is going to blast you straight to the Underworld where you and your girlfriend belong." Bob mocked as if he was possessed.

"Alright, then in that case… I will make this duel my last. I play my Gem-Knight Alexandrite in Attack Mode!" Sly said as he plays his Knight Armor like beast with a Gem in the middle.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 4

"But since I have to knock some sense into you… I will tribute my monster in order to play something stronger… like my Gemknight Crystal from my Deck that I can summon by tributing my Gemknight Alexandrite." Sly grunted as his knight disappears, and an even better version of the monster that has crystals on its shoulders, etc.

Gemknight Crystal: Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 2450 Def: 1950 Level: 7

"Now Gemknight-Crystal attacks Hell Bringer with Crystal Slash Attack!" Sly ordered as his Gemknight pulls his crystal blade and slices the Hell Bringer to shreds. Bob's new armor paid off, and he didn't feet a single thing.

Bob's LP: 3050

"I will end my turn with 2 face-down cards." Sly said as he places his card face-down.

Sly's Hand: 2

"It will take a lot more than dumb luck me, I draw." Bob grunted as he drew his card. "I activate the spell card known has Revival from the Underworld, since I lost a monster last turn, I can add that monster back to my hand, in return I have to give up 500 life points to use it."

Bob's LP: 2550

"Okay… so you brought back Hell Bringer, what good will that do for you since I have my Crystal on the field, and it has a lot more strength than you Hell Bringer!" Sly grunted.

"You will see! I play Hell Lancer, in Attack Mode." Bob said as he played another Hell creature, this time it was a flaming fiend with a large lance.

Attr: Fire Type: Fiend/Tuner Atk: 1800 Def: 900 Type: 4

"And now I will play activate Continuous Trap Card Ultimate Offering, for every 500 Life Points, I can summon one additional monster, and now I summon my Hell Bringer again!" he yelled out as he played his trap and his former beast again. "And you know what my Hell Bringer can do, it inflicts 500 points of damage." Bob yelled as his Hell Bringer fires another fireball at Sly.

Bob's LP: 2050

"It won't be happening this time, I play my face-down trap card. Damage Reflection Mirror! It plays whenever a card effect inflicts damage, so now I can redirect that damage onto you Bob, in return I have to discard a card from my hand." Sly said as his mirror appeared and reflects the damage back at Bob, and this time… he felt some pain, but suddenly for one moment, he reverted to his old self.

Bob's LP: 1550

"Look Bob… I know you can hear me… please…. Snap out of it! This is not you, I know you can hear me!" Sly yelled out to Bob in hopes of freeing his friend, and for one moment, Bob was his old self.

"Sly… is that you!" Bob said as his eyes weren't red for one moment.

"Yes… it's me, you have got to call off the duel now, and the stakes of this duel are so high… that whoever loses the duel… will die!" Sly yelled out to Bob. "The Master has set you up; please… snap out of this!"

"_Not if I have anything to say about it!" The Master thought evilly before he uses his magic to inflict pain in Bob's head, and moments later… he was reverted to his evil self. "Ah… that's better!"_

"I understand the stakes, and plus I chose to be on the Master's side, and I ain't going to change my mind!" Bob grunted furiously at Sly.

"Fine then… it seems we have to duel to the end then!" Sly said. "Then so be it!"

"Alright… where did we left off…oh yeah, I now tune my 2 Level 4 monsters, to summon a creature that feeds off fear, and uses it as the thing of your undoing, it's your worst nightmare. I summon Costrla, the Nightmare Demon!" Bob yelled out as a huge demon with 2 black wings and an encrusted weapon in its arm appeared on the field with a large roar.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Level: 8

"Not good!" Ruka gulped.

"Now I play my monster's special power, whenever it is summoned to the field, I am allowed to once per turn special summon a Level 4 or below "Hell" monster from my hand or deck, straight to the field, and I am deciding on another Hell Bringer." Bob explained as he summons another Hell Bringer in Attack Mode. "You know what to do!" he added as the monster fires another fireball at Sly, and this time he took the hit.

Sly's LP: 3000

"Hold on, it gets worse, as now my monster is going to launch an attack on your Gemknight Crystal." Bob added as his monster goes in for the kill, and Costrla slashes with her fangs on Crystal, destroying it completely, and pushing Sly to a corner.

Sly's LP: 2650

"I play the trap card, Gemknight Digging, since you just destroyed a Gemknight monster I am allowed to summon a level 4 or below Gemknight monster from either my hand or deck, and I choose Gemknight Garnet, and I will make him appear in Attack Mode." Sly said, bringing out his new monster in time.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 1900 Def: 0 Level: 4

Bob grunted as his near victory plan was ruined thanks to his trap, and now he couldn't attack with his Hell Bringer, and he gives a glare at Sly before he ends his turn with a face-down. "I place a card face-down and end my turn. But remember, every life point lost means the blade gets closer to being cut." He added as the sword moves further down.

Bob's Hand: 0

/

**Rua's Final Test**

In a different dimension that resembles a lot like where Jesse (Yubei) and dueled, Suzy was sitting on her throne, waiting for her love to finally show up for their true duel.

"I know you are here Rua… and soon when this is all over, you and I will be together forever!" Suzy thought to her head with a bit of love as she looks through her new deck, and knows that this deck will ensure Rua's defeat.

In the same dimension but climbing the tower through the stairs after walking for miles to get to the tower were Patty and Rua. Rua started to feel weaker and weaker as he was collapsing more and more often thanks to his duel, and it seems it has taken an even worse toll than he imagined. Patty still continued to support him, but she is started to get worried.

"Rua… I know what you did was brave… but you are getting so weak now… that I don't know if you will be able to do the Final Test." Patty said, worried for Rua.

"No matter what happens, I am never going to let you out of my sight; that just isn't like me. I would fight for you, die for you, everything. It's just I don't want you to suffer at the hands of the odds we are against, I want you to be safe." Rua said as he lies on the ground to relax for a few moments, but he was coughing through his message, and Patty started to cry. "Patty… what's wrong?"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Patty cried out with all her sadness as she cries in his lap, Rua used this time to bring her close to her, and then… Rua gave her a kiss and they did it for a few moments, and then it stopped. "You really still love me?" Patty asked emotionally as she was crying.

"Yes… as your boyfriend, as a true friend, and as an ally that I can count on. Come on, we got to get to the top of the tower, and take on this final trial, and we will do it together." Rua responded before Patty got him back up and then Patty started to walk with him all the way to the top, and they held their hands together to the very end, knowing that they will make it to the top.

/

**Back to Sly's Test!**

"It's my move, I draw! Sly yelled. "Hey not bad, I play my Gemknight Fusion Force X. If I pay half my life points, I am allowed to summon one fusion monster with Gemknight in its name, regardless of the conditions, and without further ado… it is time that I present Gemknight Ruby." Sly said as his new monster now appears in red armor.

Attr: Earth Type: Pyro Atk: 2500 Def: 1300 Level: 6

Sly's LP: 1325

"Sly… did you know what you just did!" Ruka grunted at him as the blade moves closer to the rope. "You just used more of your LP, when you are supposed to be saving them!"

"Don't worry Ruka… I know what I am doing!" Sly said, ensuring that Ruka will be alright. "I activate my Ruby's special ability, I tribute my Garnet in order to add that monster's attack points to my Ruby till the end of my turn." Sly explained as Garnet's soul is now absorbed and the sword began to glow. (Atk: 4400) "Now my Ruby is the strongest monster in play, and it's more than enough to end this duel. Now Ruby… attack Costrla, the Nightmare Demon with Fire Slash!" he yelled as his monster goes in for the attack.

"Not so fast… I activate my face-down magic card, Emergency Provisions, now I get rid of my Ultimate Offering card to raise my points by 1000 before your attack." Bob interrupted as he played his cards and restore his life points before the big attack. ''Also when Costrla gets destroyed, I'm allowed to draw 1 card from my deck.''

Bob's LP: 2550

Then his monster gets destroyed by Ruby, and now he takes another hit, and he is out of the Master's control for a moment again.

Bob's LP: 950

"I will end my turn with 2 face-downs, and Bob…. I hope you are alright, because I had to do that attack to snap you out!" Sly said to make sure Bob was alright, and he was, even though his armor wasn't working for some reason, after placing his cards down.

"Sly… I am feeling good, it's alright… that Master corrupted my thinking and somehow brainwashed me for a few moments, I hope I didn't hurt you." Bob said while he ain't possessed.

"Well thanks to this Chaos Zone, and what your demon done? You will end up taking 2 lives without meaning to do it. Please Bob… remember, we are your friends, and Rua, and Patty, and Tenpei, please… remember!" Ruka added, hopping to get into Bob's head a bit to make him remember.

/

**Flashback scene from chapter 6**

''Before you do anything I activate my Trap Double Boost By discarding a card from my hand Ultimate Baseball Kid gains extra 1000 Attack and Defense Points.'' Steve said and discarded a card.

Ultimate Baseball Kid Atk: 4000 Def: 1600

''That doesn't matter. I equip Gemknight Rubys with Fusion Weapon. It increases its Attack and Defense Points by 1500.'' Sly said and Rubys got stronger.

Gemknight Rubys Atk: 4500 Def: 2400

''Next I change it in Defense Mode.'' Sly said as Rubys changed position.

''Why would you do that?'' Steve asked rather confused.

''Because of Zero Gravity. I change all monsters Battle Positions. Now Rubys destroy Ultimate Baseball Kid.'' Sly said.

''But it is in Defense Mode so I don't take any damage.'' Steve said slightly smiling.

''You are forgetting something. When Gemknight Rubys attacks a monster in Defense Mode difference between its Attack Points and opponent's monster Defense Points is dealt as damage. So it's Game Over!'' Sly said smirking as Gemknight Rubys destroyed Ultimate Baseball Kid.

Bob's and Steve's LP: 0

''And the winners of this duel are Shining Gems Sly and Ruka.'' Judge said once the duel was over.

''We did it. You were great.'' Ruka said hugging him. Sly's face turned red.

''Thanks… Do you mind letting go now?'' Sly said remembering their position.

'' Oh right. Sorry.'' Ruka said also blushing.

''That was great duel you two. We almost had you.'' Bob said approaching them.

''You guys were great too.'' Ruka said.

Meanwhile in another part of Duel Academy

''I heard that Ruka and Sly won their first match.'' Tenpei said.

''Yeah. Those two are great together.'' Patty said.

"_I remember you 2 beating me and Steve in the tag team duel tournament and you 2 went on to win the tournament, and I cheered you on all the way to the very end, even when you had to face the Dark God, and even Rua and Suzy, I cheered you all on. You guys played a great duel during that time, and it is something that I will never forget, as you are 2 very talented duelists." Bob said, narrating the flashback._

**End of flashback**

"You 2 are still my friends, and since the stakes of this duel is so high because of what the Master and those goons had put me and Suzy through, you have to take me out now, before it's too late." Bob said as he started to lose hope on the situation, but then a strong dark aura appeared around him and he panics. "You have to take me out now, do it before the darkness takes over… it's the only way!"

"No Bob… I won't do it!'' Sly yelled.

"You must, it's the only way for you to confront the Master, I beg you!" Bob said as the dark shadows tries to engulf him.

"Fight it Bob… fight it!" Sly yelled. "You can do it!" Ruka added.

"I can't… arghhhh….." Bob screamed as the shadows possess him again, and his red eyes came back.

"Forget everything I have said in that one sudden moment but this fact is true… it's the only way. This is your final test… are you willing to kill a friend in order to reach the Master, or are you willing to risk your life for mine?" Bob asked with a serious evil laugh as he was possessed completely.

"SIMPLY PUT… DO YOU HAVE IT IN YOU?" Bob mocked.

Sly was standing there, motionless…as conflicted on what to do at this point. He knows he doesn't want to kill his friend, but he was telling him to do it as it is the only way to advance, and after looking at what's at stake, he knew what he had to do.

"Alright… you have left me no choice! We will duel until the end!" Sly said, knowing that this is going to be the only way to get to the Master, and stop his evil once and for all, so he decides to take his chances.

Sly's Hand: 0

"Now that is the better choice…I will go now, I draw!" Bob said as he drew his card. _"Perfect…now I am sure to bring his doom very soon, and with this monster, his death will be ensured." He thought to himself. _"Sly… I am afraid that this duel is soon over, I got a powerful magic card that will ensure your absolute defeat. I play the magic card, the Prime Evil's Vessel!" he yelled as he plays his magic card, and then the sky turn red and spirits fly out of the wormhole and onto the field.

"What's going on?" Sly asked as the dead souls fly around the area.

"You end is coming, with this card… for every monster that's in my graveyard, this card gains one counter, and once 12 counters have been accumulated, your very doom will be awakened, there is a demon lord that rules this domain, and once I unlock him from his slumber… you are finished! I will also play my Pot of Super Greed Spell (new version of the card, more useful), and it lets me draw 3 more cards." He added as he drew his cards, just as his card gets 3 counters.

"Okay… big deal! That is a card everyone knows how to use." Sly mocked.

"I know… and now I will play my Hell Cannon in Defense Mode." Bob added as a new monster appeared, it was the same demon, but with a cannon on its back.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 1800 Level: 5

"I am allowed to Special Summon this creature if I happen to have 2 or more monsters with Hell in its name in my grave, and since I have 2, I was allowed to summon him, and if I trash a monster like my Flamvell Dragnov and send him to the graveyard, you take 600 points of direct damage." Bob said.

"Not again!" Sly gulped as the Hell Cannon loads up his shot, and then fires it at Sly, and he was knocked down by the explosion.

Sly's LP: 725 (the blade is almost at the rope now)

"And like as stated, I get another counter (4 counters now)." Bob added as another counter was added. "Well… it seems you are almost out of points like I am, so we are evenly matched now, but on my next turn, that will all change, I end my turn with a face-down, your move!"

Bob's Hand: 0

"Alright… my move!" Sly said as he drew his card. "I play my Card of Sanity, so now we get to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." They both then drew their cards. "Next I will play my Gem-Knight Tourmaline in Attack Mode." Sly said as he summons a new beast that is in gold armor.

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 1600 Def: 1800 Level: 4

"Now… Tourmaline, destroy Hell Bringer with Thunder Spear!" Sly ordered as his monster throws his spear at the beast, and destroys it in the process.

Bob's LP: 850

"And now my Gemknight Ruby is going to launch an assault on your Hell Cannon." Sly said as his Ruby charges for his beast, and then suddenly a barrier appear before him.

"I activate my Negate Attack Trap card, so your monster attack is neutralized!" Bob said as he stopped his attack. "And remember for each beast destroyed, a new counter appears." (5 counters now) "7 more and you are finished!"

"Just face it, you don't know what you are getting yourself into, and soon you and Ruka will be together in the Underworld forever!" Bob mocked. "It would be best if you just gave up!"

"I won't!" Sly grunted. "I end my turn!"

/

Meanwhile… in the master's room the Master was watching the events of Bob and Sly's duel unfold, and he was amused that Bob is preparing Sly for his ultimate defeat.

"Ah… yes…. Just a few more turns, and the soul of Sly will be mine, and as for Rua… his trial is coming up soon, and since he is weak after his duel with The End, it will only be just a matter of time before I am revived, and once I am… this world will belong to me!" The Master said in the middle of his evil laugh.

/

**Other Dimension where Rua and Patty are**

"It will be time Rua, before you and I are united by love forever, as soon as I beat you and the Master revives, you will be on my side forever, and together… we will rule this world!" Suzy said to herself as Rua will soon come to face her, and once he takes the challenge, there is no turning back.

/

TheNew959: Alright, Chapter 36 is done. I hope you don't scorn me as I am going basic off the original author's story.

Bob: "It's over, you can't win!"

Sly: "It all comes down to this, my draw!"

Suzy: "It seems we finally meet again, and this time… I am now ready to claim you Rua, and this time… there is no stopping me."

Rua: "I don't want to hurt you, just listen to me."

Suzy: "Do you have it in you?"

Next Time: The duel between Bob and Sly continues, and things are about to heat up, as Bob prepares his master plan to ensure Sly's defeat, and only one card can save him now. As for Rua and Suzy, Rua is about to give up everything… in order to save a friend, even if it must means taking his own life…to do it. However, Suzy's new deck is about to push Rua to the edge, and in this duel, the stakes of love are at its highest. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Sly defeat Bob? Can Rua survive and bring Suzy to her sense? Or will The Master finally have the 2 souls needed to be reborn? Find out next time on a thrilling, shocking, tear-jerking, heart stopping, and simply put… the most cutthroat chapter of the fanfiction. It's an episode that you have to read to believe.

Next Time: The Final Trials Part 2 out of 3: The Demon Lord is Unleashed! Unleash the Ultimate Gemknight Beast! Rua vs Suzy, The Battle of Love and Trust!

Card hints: This Gemknight is Level 9 and has a power that relies on monsters in the graveyard.


	37. Trials Continue!

Gyaradosmaster: Sorry…I cut this chapter in two. so most of the stuff promised last chapter…isn't going to be in this chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I hope that you'll still enjoy this chapter!

TheNew959: Who gives a crap for the opening of this chapter, it is obvious that we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and for me as the new writer… Suzy is Gyaradosmaster's OC, along with everything else is his, I am just going on to continue on his work.

/

**Rua's Final Test Dimension**

Rua and Patty were walking the stairs, all the way to the top of the top tower when they suddenly came across an elevator that takes them to the very top tower. Rua was now in even worse shape than ever as he is starting to have problems staying focus and even collapsed at one point for a few minutes to rest out his body. Patty was now starting to get deeply concern for Rua as if he was on the verge of death.

"It really seemed that the duel with The End has taken a serious toll on you. Maybe you should rest for now." Patty said as she lets Rua sit down for a few minutes as the elevator slowly takes them up to the top floor. Patty than starts to look at Rua's injuries, and started to get extremely sad as what The End made him go through had really taken a toll on him, and he was about to be heading on the verge of death.

"Patty…" Rua said silently as he was starting to feel weak.

"Yes Rua…" Patty responded to him as she held his hand.

"If I don't make it out of this final trial alive, tell Ruka if she is alive… that I love her very much." Rua said to Patty, as he doesn't want Ruka to leave without knowing that her brother is at a better place should he fail his trial at the very end.

"Please Rua… it's going to be alright, we are going to get through this together, no matter what it takes, and if somehow lose, I will do everything in my power… to get you back, because I love you." Patty cried out, and Rua used some of his last strength to hug her to ensure that he is going to be alright. "I just don't want to lose you Rua."

"You won't lose me, because I will always be in your heart, always!" Rua replied as he gets back up as the elevator continues to go up, and now he is ready to take on his final trial, and he is going down dueling like Zane did with Yubei when she possessed Jesse, and is now willing to take the ultimate risk to get his friends back. Basically… it is this "you fight to win your friends back and save the world, or die trying."

/

**Sly's Final Test Dimension**

The duel between Bob and Sly continues to go on as Sly is doing everything he can to win against the possessed Bob, and since trying to get him to come back to his senses had failed, he is now forced to do the unthinkable… he is going to have to kill his friend in order to save Ruka and himself from this hellish dimension. In terms of the Prime Evil's Vessel counters, he has 5 so far, and he needs 7 more before his beast can be completed as a whole. Sly has 2 face-down cards and both his Gemknight Ruby and Tourmaline in play, and the only monster on Bob's field is Hell Cannon.

Sly's LP so far: 725

Bob's LP: 850

"It's my move! I draw!" Bob yelled as he drew, and somehow… his possessed self started to come out even more as he laughs evilly, ''It seems that your luck has finally ran out completely… it seems that my ultimate beast is going to be coming sooner than expected, I pay half my life points to activate a very powerful magic card known as the Demon's Awakening Ritual! Now it lets me add 6 more counters to this card, and best of all… I didn't need to even send my monsters to the grave to do this. It's over, you can't win!" Bob grunted as he drew his most powerful card, and now all of his counters are now appearing on the Prime Evil Vessel. (11 counters)

Bob's LP: 425

"_Now Sly is only one Hell monster away from awakening what Bob is about to unleash, I hope Sly doesn't destroy the next hell monster he has, because if he does… this is all over!" Ruka said in her mind._

"Now Sly, I dare you to attack my last Hell monster; I bet you want to end all of this right now! And these 2 face-down cards will ensure that end comes very soon." Bob taunted as he is trying to trick Sly into attacking his last monster, and if he does that with Ruby, Bob would lose the duel, but unknown to him… he has a plan that is ready to destroy Sly as soon as he attempts it.

Bob's Hand: 4

"_Sly better not attack, as Bob has 2 face-down cards on his field, one careless move and Sly is done for." Ruka said in complete fear and worry as Sly would be tempted to attack._

Ruka couldn't take this anymore and decides to warn Sly herself, so she yells at him. "Sly, don't attack, he has 2 face-down cards, plus if you destroy his last Hell monster, he will be ready to awaken his beast as soon as you do it, please… listen to me!"

"Don't worry Ruka… I know what I am doing… I play my face-down magic card known as Gem Life Recovery. All I have to do is send one monster to the graveyard that is on my field, and then I gain life points equal to that monster's attack strength, and I choose my Tourmaline." Sly said, and sends his monster away, and green aura resorts some of his strength.

Sly's LP: 2325

"And now… Gemknight Ruby… end this duel by destroying Hell Cannon. Bob, whenever my Ruby destroys a monster in defense mode, and that monster has fewer points than my monster's attack points, the difference is dealt is damage. Don't worry Bob… we are going to get you back, but this is the only way it has to end, and I am sorry that I've to do this." Sly said as Gemknight charges at Hell Cannon. "End this duel!"

"That is what I was hoping for, now I play my Trap Card, Counter-Defense! This activates whenever you attack my monster, and any damage I take this turn is reduced to 0 and as an addition, once my monster is destroyed, your monster is destroyed as well. Don't worry though…your monster was offered for greater evil!" Bob laughed viciously as his plan is now complete as he got the things needed to bring out his ace monster; Gemknight Ruby and Hell Cannon were both destroyed in the explosion. "And thanks to your bright move, I now got all 12 counters on my Prime Evil Vessel card."

"You idiot… look at what you have just done!" Ruka glared and tell furiously at Sly for his stupid move. Sly didn't know and was now in fear that he has done it and had walked blindly into Bob's most dangerous trap as the final counter now appears.

"And now I play my face-down spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and I will use it to destroy my Prime Evil's Vessel!" Bob laughed evilly as a lighting strike destroys the Vessel, and then someone came out of it and fires into the sky, casting a dangerous dark beam, and then it fires onto the ground. "And if my Vessel is destroyed with all 12 counters… I am allowed to summon… my most wicked beast yet! NOW RISE! DIABLO, THE DEMON LORD OF HELL!" Bob yelled as he was now possessed and then emerges from him was a powerful demon that resembles Diablo from (Diablo 3, play it if you haven't, and sorry to rip off idea) and it looked vicious and its roar was so powerful, that it blew Sly off his feet and onto the ground, and Ruka ended up flying around, still attached to the rope, in all directions, etc.

Attr: Fire Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 12

"That is it… your most powerful monster is a level 12 fiend Demon Lord, and its attack points are zero, you have got to be joking." Sly mocked a bit before he started to realize the truth, and started to doubt a bit. "Unless…"

"My monster has a special ability, duh. It cannot be destroyed by card effects or in battle, and any damage that I take from this monster becomes zero, so my life points are safe. But any monster that attacks it will be destroyed at the end of the turn and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points, and one last thing I need to bring up, it can actually force any monster to attack my beast, as long as I send a card from my hand to my graveyard at the end of my turn it's over… you can't win."

"Great… I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Sly grunted as he places his cards face-down and ends his turn with nothing he can do.

Sly's Hand: 4

"Alright! I draw!" Bob said as he drew the card. "I place 3 cards face-down as well and end my turn. I want to see you get past my Demon Lord… because if you can't… they will be no way you will be able to take on the master." Bob laughed without mercy and almost as if he was like a clown.

Bob's Hand: 2

"That is it… that is all you are going to play! I was expecting something else!" Sly grunted. "Alright… it's my turn! I draw!" Sly said and looked at his options and he thinks he could pull something off and still let him win the duel.

"_I hope Sly doesn't attack this turn, because if he has a monster with 2400 attack points or more he is done for as if he attempts to attack, Diablo's effect will activate and that will destroy the monster and that monster's strength then comes out of his life points." Ruka thought._ "Sly! Don't attack… he has 3 face-downs, and if you do… you might end up getting more hurt. I don't want to lose you." She cried.

"It's going to be okay Ruka… I promise you." Sly said to make sure that Ruka will be alright, but this time… she wasn't buying it.

"No… it won't be alright! I don't want to lose you, because in this duel… if you lose, we will be both trapped in this world forever, and we will never save this world… please… you got to listen to me…Don't attack! I beg you!" Ruka cried out before suddenly a tear came out of her eye and crashed down onto the ground. Sly somehow saw this and realized that she might be right, but he knows that the only way to get to the Master is to beat Bob and so he has to disregard what Ruka is saying for now.

"Look Ruka… I am sorry… but this is the only way! I promise… nothing bad is going to happen, there is always a strong light at the end of a rainbow, and there is a world filled with nothing but happiness, dreams becoming reality and even if I were to fail. I will be in your dreams, your heart, your mind… I got to do this Ruka… it's the only way." Sly said to her to ensure that he will be okay. Ruka gave him a mad glare at a moment, but then started to see to truth after everything they have been through together.

/

**Several Flashback Scenes here (I am sorry of any copying from his work, but this is some reference material to look back at the memories.**

**First: Chapter 8 (The Dark God)**

_''Sly! Are you okay?'' Ruka yelled worried. She ran to him and tried to get him to stand up, but mostly prove unsuccessful._

_''Don't… worry about me. I… activate my… final Trap Card Painful Summon. By paying life points until only 100 is left, Ruka… you can summon as many monsters as you… want in your… next turn. I believe… in you. Also I l…'' Sly started, but then blacked out. Ruka tried in vain to wake him up, but it was useless._

_Sly's and Ruka's LP: 100_

_''Looks like your boyfriend is out of the duel.'' Lunar said laughing._

_''How dare you! I make you pay!'' Ruka yelled angrily. Her sign of dragon started to glow as she drew. ''First I play a face-down then I play Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we hold six cards.'' Ruka said and drew her hand full. ''Next is up Graceful Charity. I draw three and discard two'' Ruka continued to draw. ''Then I remove from grave Sunlight Unicorn and Fairy Archer to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light.'' Ruka said._

_Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2000 Def: 1800 Level:_

_''Then I summon Sunny Pixie.'' Small fairy appeared with a smile._

_Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster/Tuner Atk: 300 Def: 400 Level: 1_

_''Now I tune it together with Soul of Purity and Light. The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'' Ruka chanted and her Favorite Monster appeared._

_Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level: 7_

_''That thing isn't so tough. My Wicked Eraser has almost double more than your little dragon.'' Lunar said arrogantly._

_''That wasn't all. Since I used Sunny Pixie as a Synchro Summon I gain 1000 Life Points. and thanks to Sly I can summon as many times as I want so I summon my Kuribon.''_

_Ruka's and Sly's LP: 1100_

_Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1_

_''Then another monster, another Fairy Archer.''_

_Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 500 Def: 1100 Level: 2_

_''Then a spell card Lightwave Tuning. This makes my Fairy Archer a Tuner monster. And Now I tune it with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Kuribon.'' Ruka said smiling. Lunar looked utterly shocked._

_''Another Synchro?'' He said shocked. Ruka nodded smiling and her mark of dragon glowed even brighter._

_''Ancient call summons this creature to banish all evil! It's holy light will illuminate the field. Synchro Summon! Ruler of all light, Ancient Dragon Lord of Light.'' Ruka chanted as a monster nobody has ever seen before (AN: Mostly because I made it up.) arrived to the field. It looked like Ancient Fairy Dragon except it was bigger and it was golden in color._

_Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 3100 Def: 3500 Level: 10_

_''I was unaware of that monster, but it's not strong enough to beat my Wicked Eraser and even if you destroy it all cards on the field are destroyed. And my partner still has Gravity Behemoth. You can't do anything.'' Lunar said smirking through Chris's body._

_'' I activate my dragon's effect. I can remove any number of Light Attribute monsters in my grave and it gains 500 for each one. So I remove Fairy Archer, Kuribon, Sunny Pixie, Soul of Purity and Light and Ancient Fairy Dragon from my grave to increase its attack by 2500.'' Ruka said._

_Atk: 5600_

_''5600! That's way more than my monster, but remember its effect.'' Lunar said taunting._

_''Then I play Burial from the Different Dimension to return my Ancient Fairy Dragon to grave. Now Ancient Dragon Lord of Light destroy The Wicked Eraser with Ancient Light Arrow.'' Ruka said and golden bow appeared and fired a golden arrow that hit the Eraser directly. It fell to pieces, but Lunar was still smirking._

_Peter's and Chris's LP: 1900_

_''Thanks, now its effect activates and destroys all cards from the field.'' Lunar said and huge storm picked up destroying Gem Castle, Xin Zhen Hu (AN: Yes it was still on the field.) and Ruka's dragon. ''Looks like we win.'' Lunar said and laughed wickedly._

_''Look again psycho.'' Ruka said. Lunar looked at the field and noticed Ancient Fairy Dragon to be on the field. Lunar looked shocked._

_''But how…''_

_''Easy. When Ancient Dragon Lord of Light is destroyed I can Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from grave and now you're wide open for attack. Finish this off with Eternal Sunshine.'' Ruka yelled proudly. They have managed to win Chris and Peter though it was close and Chris was possessed by someone but still._

_Chris's and Peter's LP: 0_

_''So I lose this time so what. I wasn't using my real deck. As a reward I heal your precious boyfriend's wounds. See you next time Duelists of Prophecy.'' Lunar said and disappeared returning Chris to normal. The darkness was lifted and audience could see the arena now. They were shocked to see Ruka standing, but all others were down. Noticing Life Points Judge nodded._

_''Despite the fact that we didn't see anything Team Shining Gems have been able to defeat Destroyers in Darkness. They move to the next round.'' Judge declared. Crowd was confused for second until everyone started to clap. Sly also woke up just to see everyone clapping. Chris and Peter also woke up both being confused._

_''Sly!'' Ruka yelled and ran to him giving him a big hug. Sly was momentarily shocked until he hugged her back. Some in the crowd awwed at the scene. After a while they broke the hug._

_''So it seems we won.'' Sly said._

_/_

**Second Flashback Scene: Chapter 22**

_Patty and Sly had arrived back to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. Patty turned around and faced Sly when they arrived to front of Ruka's and Patty's room._

_''Okay Sly. She's inside, but if you hurt her you have to answer to me.'' Patty said and unlocked the door. Sly nodded and nervously went inside._

_''Is that you Patty?'' Shaky voiced asked. Sly noticed that the voice came from the bed. Lying on it was Ruka with her face on a pillow._

_''No…it's me.'' Sly said. Ruka recognized the voice and looked up to see Sly. She immediately looked away._

_''Go away Sly!'' Ruka yelled and pointed at the door. Sly however didn't obey her._

_''I want to talk to you.'' Sly said trying to remain calm._

_''But I don't want to talk with you.'' Ruka said and threw the pillow towards him._

_/_

_''I came here… to apologize.'' Sly said after a long silence. Ruka stared at him in disbelief._

_''Yeah right! Do you even know why you're apologizing?'' Ruka asked. Sly had to admit that was the truth. He had no idea what he was sorry about._

_''No…I honestly don't know what I did wrong.'' Sly admitted. Ruka's glare hardened._

_''Exactly! If you don't even know that then this conversion is over.'' Ruka said and turned her back on him and pointed at the door once again._

_''But I know I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry about that.'' Ruka faced him again this time with a slightly shocked face._

_''Really? But do you know why my feelings were hurt?'' Ruka asked. What he said next shocked her to the core._

_''Maybe it's because you love me.'' Time seemed to freeze at that moment and both Ruka and Sly stared at each other neither daring to say another word._

_/_

_''Excuse me? Did you say that I love you?'' Ruka said shocked. Sly managed to keep his smirk on his face._

_''I think you heard me correctly. Do you love me?'' Sly asked his voice turning nervous. Ruka started to be nervous too._

_''Yes…I do love you'' Ruka admitted. ''As a friend. You're my most important friend.'' Ruka said after that. Sly let out one of his rare smiles._

_''You're my most important friend too.'' Sly admitted. The duo then hugged each other both blushing slightly thinking about each other._

_''Sly…you're not my most important friend. You're way more than that. I really love you Sly.'' Ruka thought in his embrace._

_''Ruka…there's no more denying it. I'm madly in love with you. One day I will definitely tell you that Ruka.'' Sly thought in her embrace._

_/_

After looking back at all those memories that both Sly and Ruka had with each other through the times that they struggled, and the times that they fought for each other, and even they had their own set of fights with each other… Ruka realizes that Sly would step up for her, always be there for her, as she is Sly's girlfriend, and nothing is more powerful than love, and especially when times are rough, and when you are pushed to the edge. Ruka now accepts the fact that he is willing to risk his life to save her, or die trying.

"Okay… but… please! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Ruka begged in tears as more tears came out of her eyes and Sly knows what he must do, for his girlfriend.

"I promise Ruka." Sly said to Ruka, and then turns his attention to Bob. "Alright Bob… you asked for it!" he said furiously.

/

**Rua's Final Test Dimension**

The elevator has finally stopped at the very top where Patty and Rua got out of it, even though Patty had to carry Rua as he was feeling weak because of what recently transpired. They saw that the entire area looked like a dueling tower, and in the sky was nothing, but thunder and gray fog, but soon they noticed something familiar. It was in Chaos Commander Armor; and Rua and Patty were shocked to see what Rua's final test will be, it was none other than Suzy herself.

"Well… well… well… it seems that the 2 lovebirds have finally came. I am quite shocked that you chose Patty over me Rua, how disappointing." Suzy mocked at both Rua and Patty as she was possessed, but Patty was very offended by this.

"Well… to be honest… I know in my heart that you don't deserve to be on the Master's side, but I love him more than you do you backstabber!" Patty grunted and glared as she was ready to punch her, but Rua intervened.

"Suzy… look… I only admire you as a friend, and you are siding with the wrong person. I know you can make a choice, please… you got to listen to me!" Rua said before Suzy started to mock his message.

"Listen to you…. I'm not brainwashed my dear Rua, let's just say that The Master gave me a deal that will ensure that you will end up being with me instead of that loser of a girlfriend you call Patty, but I will tell you this... if you want to get to the Master, you will have to take on your final test." Suzy smirked with a grin on Rua. "Me!"

"Look… Suzy, I won't duel you. I know this zone… it's the Chaos Zone, and Twila warned us in your little message, that whoever loses the duel… will die… and I don't want to kill you!" Rua begged as he struggles to stand and walk as he makes his way to the dueling stage.

"I'm afraid you don't have choice my Rua… but here is the real thing... the deal is if I win the duel… after the Master's plan is complete, he will revive you, but you will be with me and under my control forever and when I mean forever… The Master is willing to give us immortality!" Suzy laughed evilly.

"You don't understand Suzy… you aren't who you are! I know you want to win my affections away from Patty, but I just like you as a friend, and yes I had some feelings for you at times, especially when you…kissed me, but that is just it… I just like you as a friend, and that is all, but it seems that you are going to extreme measures to make sure that isn't all. This isn't you… snap out of it! You don't know what you are doing!" Rua said, as both of the duelists prepared their Duel Disks, although Rua struggled more as he is getting pretty weak each minute.

"Save it! All I wanted is to be close to you as we have the same interest, and remember that first day I met you…I laughed at the bad jokes you made, because I found them amusing and now the Master has given me the ultimate deal… I win and you will be my boyfriend forever, you win… and I will be offered as a soul to the great Master." Suzy said with a wicked smile.

"If you are not going to listen… then that is fine with me, but you need to know this… I don't want to hurt you or kill you. I just want to help you and right now…Master's evil magic possesses you! It's corrupting you… trying to use your desires and weaknesses to give you power, but that isn't real power! You've to believe me!'' Rua grunted as he struggles to say his speech and now he is starting to have a hard time focusing again as he is struggling to keep his balance up. "Last duel we had, we didn't get to finish and you gave up easily… but this time… we are going to the very end… whoever's life points hits zero loses the duel and I am going to duel you with all my heart and all my soul and whatever remaining strength that I have."

"Alright… it is time for the ultimate duel! I hope you are ready!" Suzy said as she prepares her duel disk.

"Alright… let's duel!" Rua said.

Rua's LP: 4000

Suzy's LP: 4000

…

Gyaradosmaster: Sorry to leave it like this, but it was going to be way too long otherwise. This does bring up a question though. I want to ask you….do you want thes long chapters to be divided in two or do you want them to be in full? I'm fine with either one, but I'm just dividing chapters since I know that some people don't like reading long chapters.

Now I know that many of you people just read and don't review, but please! I'm not begging for reviews, but I need your opinion for this. Besides I still want opinions on TheNew959's work. So please…I would really appreciate if you reviewed and told me your opinions!

Anyway….Here's a preview for next chapter!

''What! I don't remember playing Dark Dragon of the Underworld!

''Tell me Rua…Can you take my life to get to my Master?!''

''Get out of my head!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style! Friends Clash! Painful Battles Continue!

''R-Ruka…I…I…failed you.''

Next chapter's hint: The one that was supposed to be this chapter's!

Yes, that is all. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like…and please tell me your opinion!


	38. Friends Clash! Painful Battles Continue!

Gyaradosmaster: Despite what I said in the last chapter…no one reviewed! Honestly there's no need to be shy as I really want to hear your opinions! Well whatever…I'll continue uploading these chapters in two parts until I hear something from you people.

Anyway…If you still don't understand that we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's then…there's something wrong with you, no offense. Well…I hope you enjoy this chapter!

….

''Ladies first… I draw!" Suzy said as she drew her card. "I summon my Dark Dragon of Hell in Attack Mode." She said as a dark dragon appeared beside Suzy.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2400 Level: 4

"What? 2500 attack point monster on your first turn?" Patty said, surprised and shock of Suzy's first move.

"I am allowed to Special Summon this monster if it's the only monster that is in my hand. And now… I activate the field spell Dark Dragon Realm!" Suzy yelled as she now plays her field spell, then suddenly… the sky started to get dark, and dark lighting strikes started to hit around the tower. "Now… for me, instead of drawing a card from my deck, I am allowed to add a Dark-Attribute Dragon-Type monster from my deck to my hand, and it will be the one I need to defeat you next turn." She said. "I will end my turn with 2 face-down cards. Make your move Rua, if you can."

Suzy's Hand: 2

"Very well then… I draw." Rua said, as she struggles to draw his card as he has problems moving his hand. _"Perfect, I am in even worse shape than I thought, I can't see my cards well, I am right now having problems just trying to draw a card, and now… I am just ready to collapse, but I can't give up now." He thought. "Plus, I don't know what she is planning, so my only option will have to be going is on the defensive for now."_

"What's a matter, is my Dragon too hot for you?" Suzy mocked.

"No… I will show you something. I summon my Morphtronic Magnen in Defense mode." He said as a magnet transformer appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Thunder Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 3

"And now I play the magic card, Quick Summon, and now I bring another Morphtronic Magnen in Defense mode." Rua said as he struggles to play the card, and in defense was another magnet. "And with 2 magnets on the field, if you try to attack, one of the magnets will interfere and take the fall instead of my monster, I will end my turn with 1 face-down."

Rua's Hand: 2

"That is the laziest move I have ever seen in my life." Suzy mocked as she drew her monster thanks to her field spell. "I will show you a real move. I summon the Tuner known as Dark Dragon of Despair!" she said as a small dragon now appears before her, and it looks like a kid.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon/Tuner Atk: 1200 Def: 800 Level: 4

"Now I tune my Dark Dragon of Despair with my Dark Dragon of Hell." Suzy ordered as her Despair Dragon turned into dark energy balls, then to light rings when her Dark Dragon of Hell goes through. "Behold… as the Darkness fills the Dragon, corrupting its heart and turning it into something horrible, something almighty, and it will be your demise, I Synchro Summon Dark Dragon of the Underworld!" and then a demon like black dragon with huge wings and a monstrous roar fills the scene, and an intense wind was produce and it almost knocks Rua to his knees.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 8

"Not good!" Rua smirked in worry, but in no fear as his injuries made him braver in someway.

"_2 turns in and Suzy has summon a Level 8 monster without fail, and worst of all, it has 3500 attack points, I don't know how Rua will get out of this one." Patty thought to herself, worried as Rua's injuries and focus gets worse every minute._

"And now for my monster's special ability, whenever my Dark Dragon of the Underworld attacks a monster in Defense Mode, by removing from play one Dark monster from my graveyard, I can force your monster into Attack Mode." Suzy said as she removes her Dark Dragon of Despair as her dragon roar, and one of Rua's magnets were force into attack position, much to his dismay.

"That's perfect!" Rua smirked.

"It is perfect, now my Dark Dragon of the Underworld… attack Morphtronic Magnen with Dark Dragon Blast!" Suzy ordered as her Dragon fires a dark energy blast at his monster.

"I play a face-down, Negate Attack, and you know the saying, your attack is cancel!" Rua said as he plays his trap, and stop the blast from reaching his Morphtronic Magnen.

"Well then I play a face-down as well, Dark Dragon Claw Stream. Since I got a monster with Dark Dragon in its name… one of my opponent's monsters is automatically destroyed." She said, and another dark blast came out of the trap card that she just played, and destroys his monster. "And now for the fun part, since my field spell is in play, anyone that loses a monster in battle or do to a card effect from the opposing player… will take 600 points of damage." Suzy added, and then lighting strikes and hits Rua, but he fought through the pain without screaming in terror, but he got pretty fried up as this is a Chaos Zone duel, and injuries are up and going.

Rua's LP: 3400

"I will end my turn there!"

Suzy's Hand: 2

"That attack… that took a lot out of me… but I'm not going down yet. I draw." Rua said bravely as he struggles to draw his next card and sees that it can be quite useful, but the field… he couldn't see straight as if he was getting blinded. _"That attack put me in worse shape than I thought, but I got to push through by any means possible since I don't want to lose her. She's an important friend and companion to me and I promised her a real duel, so now… I am going to give her one, and it starts right now." _Rua thought to himself."I summon my Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Mode." Rua said and then a yellow robot cellphone appeared in front of him.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 100 Def: 100 Level: 1

"And now I use its effect! I can roll a dice and I can check from the top of my deck cards equal to the number I roll and if there is a Level 4 or below monster with Morphtronic in its name, I can summon that monster to the field." He said as his phone dials a 1. "That could be better, but let's see what we got!" Rua added as he checked the top card of his deck, and it was Morphtronic Remoten. "Good… now I summon my Morphronic Remoten to the field." And then a living remote appeared before him and it was a robot like the one before it.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 300 Def: 1200 Level: 3

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters, my Celfon, my Remoten, and my Magnen." He said as Remoten splits into the light rings and his 2 other monsters go through it. "Suzy… I bet you remember this monster…we used it during the Tag Team Tournament…remember? And we got all the way to the final match with it… and now that monster should help snap you out of the mind control you are in. Docking Strength with Courage to protect world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Rua yells out with his remaining strength as he brings out his signature beast, the gold dragon-bot with the tools.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2300 Def: 2500 Level: 7

"And I bet that you can easily remember my monster's effect, I take 3 Equip Spells from my deck and you get to pick one of them that I add to my hand." Rua said as he takes 3 Equip Spells. "Now choose!

"I pick the right one!" Suzy grunted mockingly. "This is one stupid game! It doesn't matter what you get, you can't beat my Dark Dragon of the Underworld!

"Big mistake… you just picked my Morphtronic Power Streamer, but before I activate that, I am going to play my Shield & Sword card and it switches the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field until the end of this turn." Rua explained and send the other Equip-Spells back to his deck and shuffled them out, before Shield and Sword's effect activated.

Power Tool Dragon: 2500 Atk, 2300 Def

Dark Dragon of the Underworld 3000 Atk, 3500 Def

"It doesn't matter; my monster is still the strongest in play… unless you plan to play that card you just made me pick!" Suzy said as she started to panic a bit after realizing that Rua got a good card.

"That was exactly my plan… I play my Morphtronic Power Streamer! You see for every Morphtronic monster that is in my graveyard… the monster that is equipped with the Streamer gets 400 Attack Points. So far there are 4 Morphtronic monsters in my graveyard, so my monster gains 1600 more Attack Points which is more than enough to destroy your Dark Dragon of the Underworld!" Rua said as Power Streamer glowed green and soon, Power Tool Dragon's entire body glowed green.

"Now… Power Tool Dragon… destroy Dark Dragon of the Underworld!" he ordered as his monster goes in for the hit with the Power Streamer.

"I don't think so my love… I play my trap card. Dark Dragon Barrier! By removing from play one Dark Dragon monster from my deck, like my Dark Dragon of Hell, I can make my Dark Dragon of the Underworld indestructible for the duration of the turn." Suzy said and took the dragon from her deck and then a pure black barrier stopped the attack.

"You are still going to take damage." Rua said, and some of Power Tool Dragon's attack hit through the barrier, and red aura surrounded Suzy and inflicted some amount of pain(her armor doesn't work at the time), and suddenly… her red eyes disappeared and her normal blue eyes, showing that she isn't possessed at this moment by the Master.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Rua added.

Rua's Hand: 0

Suzy's LP: 2900

"Are you alright?" Rua said as Suzy coughed a little from his last attack.

"Yeah… I am fine… I am glad you are alright... and so is your friend." Suzy said out of the Master's evil brainwashing trick…for now at least.

"Now listen to me… you were under a spell just a moment ago and right now… you are using a completely different deck than the one you normally use." Rua said to make Suzy remember, and she notices that she has Dark Dragon of the Underworld on the field, and she remembers that beast. It was from the deck that she locked away when she was young!

"What… I don't remember playing Dark Dragon of the Underworld!" Suzy said in fear as she realizes that this was the deck that unleashed her well hidden psychic powers. (That's right… Suzy is a psychic duelist like Aki, when she uses this deck of course). "Rua… Patty… there is something I need to tell you…" she said, but before she could finish a dark aura forms around her and she started to feel a great amount of pain. "Arggh…. The Master… is taking over, help me! AHHAHAHAHAH!" she screamed in terror as she was being possessed again and soon her red eyes reappeared. "Back to the duel!" Suzy mocked in her possessed form again. Rua grunted as his first try to get Suzy back didn't work. "Say Rua… Do you have it in you… to take my life in order to get to the Master?" she asked mockingly.

"_I don't know if I have it in me." Rua thought to himself in complete doubt. "And with my health on the line… I might not have it in me at all!_

/

**Sly's Final Test Dimension**

Meanwhile… back in the hellish dimension tower where both Bob and Sly were dueling with Ruka as the damsel in distress as she is hanging towards a hell portal with all the souls that want her flesh. Sly was about to make his move and he has got the one he needs in order to win.

"Alright… I activate my Pot of Greed spell card and you know what happens now, it lets me draw 2 more cards to my hand." Sly said as he drew his cards, giving him 6 to choose from. ''Now I play my face-down trap card known as Pyroxene Fusion. This card allows me to send Fusion monsters with Gemknight in their name to my graveyard, and then I get to summon a Gemknight Fusion monster. It seems that you didn't know that I have more than one way to Fusion Summon a Gemknight monster and I am going to show you one of those ways. I send both my Gem-Turtle and my Gemknight Lazuli, to Fusion Summon my Gemknight Zirconia in Attack Mode!" Sly yelled out as a very strong monster comes out and it looks like a golem knight.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 2900 Def: 2500 Level: 8

"And next, I am going to activate my Gem Armor Trap card that I've on my field. Not only will this armor give my monster a nice new look, but when he attacks, your monster special ability is automatically canceled out, so after this hit… I will be one step closer to taking on the Master! I am sorry Bob, but I promise we will get you back… Gemknight Zirconia… attack Diablo with Crystal Quake!" he yelled as his monster's fists got covered by different crystals and Zirconia punched the ground, causing an small earthquake.

"I play my face-down spell! It's another Mystical Space Typhoon and I will obviously use it on your trap card!" Bob yelled as a small cyclone appeared on the field and destroyed Zirconia's armor.

"I'm not amused, and in response to your card… I play another trap card, Alchemy Cycle! Now all the monsters on my side of the field get their Attack Points reduced to zero and those monsters cannot be destroyed this turn!" Sly yelled as his monster punches Diablo, and his effect isn't activated at all.

"Great… you managed to get yourself out of that one, but I play this… Emergency Provisions, so by sending to my graveyard two face-down cards I can increase my Life Points by 2000.'' Bob said and his two Face-Down cards disappeared. Soon after blue sparkles fell from the sky and increased his Life Points.

Bob's LP: 2425

"And here is the best part… I have sent my Destruction of the World card to the graveyard and whenever it goes to my graveyard, you are forced to send 4 of your cards in your hand to the graveyard… and for each one sent to the grave by this effect, you take 500 points of damage! Now prepare to feel the wrath of the Chaos Zone!" Bob yelled evilly as Sly has to send 4 cards from his hand to the graveyard, he is inflicted 2000 points of damage from all of that. The fires then started to burn his body, and he started to get extremely weak as he collapses to the ground, yelling in pain from the burns he has suffered, and his shirt had gotten almost completely destroyed in the fire.

Sly's LP: 325

"SLY!" Ruka yelled in terror, sad for her boyfriend for having to suffer a lot as a result of that combo and now Sly was in his near death state.

"Ruka…. I… Failed… You…! I am sorry!" Sly struggled to say as he was burned a lot, and he tries to get up, but he couldn't at all.

"That's right, lay down! You are already defeated and there is absolutely nothing you can do! Next round… I will have Diablo attack your monster right on the spot and there's nothing you can do to stop me then! You might as well pass away right now!" Bob mocked as he was about to start his turn.

Sly's Hand: 1

"My move…." Bob said as he drew his card. "Diablo… End!" Bob said before he started to have a terrible headache and right now, there is a power struggle between the Master, and the original Bob inside.

"_I will attack right now with Diablo… and finish the rest of his life points right away!" The possessed side of Bob thought._

"_No… I want to help my friend and by ending my turn right now I can do that. My friend has got to win this and I'm not going to let you get in the way of my friends Master! I finally realized what you are up to. You only care about yourself and not anyone else! You weren't going to give me or Suzy immortality, or anything else at all… now get out of my head!" the original Bob yelled in his head._

"_NO! YOU NEED DIABLO TO DESTROY SLY, THE OFFER IN RIGHT IN YOUR HANDS, DON'T TURN BACK NOW! The Master said desperately. He couldn't believe that someone was able to resist his brainwashing. It just shouldn't happen!_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bob yelled before the Master disappeared as Bob realized the truth about him, that he was deceived, backstabbed, cheated on, and was just used as a pawn in his scheme._

"That's right Bob… FIGHT IT!" Sly yelled, cheering the original Bob on in his head.

"_My friends are going to give me support to the very end… and if I have to be your tribute… then so be it!" the original Bob yelled._

"I….!" Bob said, as he had to either his turn, or attack with Diablo. Diablo was still ready to attack at any time.

"Don't do it!" Ruka yelled. Sly was worried if Bob was going to attack, but at the end… Bob's eyes returned to normal.

"I end my turn!" Bob said determined. He had managed to defeat his darker self and returned back to his original self completely. The darkness itself was removed out of Bob's body for a moment.

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE… NO ONE WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT ME IN THE MIND! NO!" The Master said as he fades from Bob completely, returning him to normal. _''Well…no harm done. He had served his purpose anyway. All I need is a soul from this duel._

Bob's Hand: 4

"Sly….?" Bob asked as he started to fall down onto the ground. "You need to finish me now!"

"No Bob!" I won't do it, not to a friend!" Sly cried out as he doesn't want to lose a friend and he finally showed some compassion and care for the real Bob. He noticed that he was back to normal and he didn't want for him to die.

"It's the only way… I am sorry it has to end like this, but once this is all over…we will see each other again and the Master only needs one tribute from this duel, so it might as well be me. Your dueling is awesome Sly… and I hope one day to have a rematch with you, once this is all over."

"Okay!" Sly said, knowing what must be done, and he drew his final card! "I got it!" he said, knowing he has got the card he needs to win this duel. "I play my Gemknight Miracle Fusion!" he yelled out. "Now I can fuse Gem-Knight Monsters from my graveyard in order to form a new monster, and I got the one monster that will cure you of your darkness for good! Bright light will shine the way, and this monster's beauty will ensure that there is peace in the world! Come forth… Gemknight Master Dia!" he yelled out before his beautiful knight in silver armor appeared before everyone. The monsters that were fused where Ruby from his graveyard, his Zirconia that was on his field, and the Crystal, and they were all removed from play.

"That monster… it's incredible!" Ruka said, amazed by its looks.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 2900 Def: 2500 Level: 9

"This one incredible monster gains 100 attack points, for every monster with Gemknight in its name and so far, there are 4 Gem-Knight monsters that have been sent away, so now my monster is 3300 in strength, but I got one more card to play, and it's Master Dia's Royal Sword!" he yelled as he plays his card. "Not only does my monster get 700 additional attack points, but when he attacks all opponent's monster effects are negated and this will ensure that Diablo is finally going down!" he yelled as his monster gets a new gold buster sword.

Master Dia: 4000 Attack Points.

"Now… Gemknight Master Dia! END THIS DUEL with Gem Royal Slash!" he yelled out as his monster charges his sword, and slashes Diablo down, and a massive explosion followed, and Bob was happy that Sly was able to defeat him so he can get to the Master.

Bob's LP: 0

At the end of the duel, the portal to the wicked dimension closed and Ruka was cut down to the ground, but as she descended Sly caught her in time, but she fell from so high up that Sly collapsed onto the floor as a result so Ruka could land safely. They then started to notice that Bob was coughing up blood, and they both ran over to him. Bob was ready to die when he snapped out of the Master's control, and now he is about to pay the price as now he is glowing like he was about to be sent to the stars.

"Sly… you did it! You passed the test!" Bob said as he coughs even more blood. He was too exhausted to do anything.

"Bob… you are going to be alright… I promise." Ruka said as she was in tears that one of them had to die in this life or death duel. "We will make it out at the end, but don't die on us now!"

"I am sorry you two… I failed my Master, so now I must pay the price for my failure, but thank you… I was able to gain back myself, and won the battle against the Master, and I promise that we will definitely have our rematch in the future Sly, when we make it out of all of this. Good luck you two!" Bob said in tears as he then faded away into the stars, and his soul now belongs to the Master.

Both Ruka and Sly were horrified that it had to came to this… and Ruka and Sly were in tears for a bit, but Ruka took it worse than Sly did as she had to watch Sly do the unthinkable to a friend who was being possessed, and at this point, she would have been mad at Sly, but she wasn't, and instead turned to him for comfort.

"Sly… I know it is hard for what you had to do to our friend, but it was the only way to save yourself and me." Ruka said sadly as she hugs Sly, and Sly hugged her back, both of them still crying a little. "I know it was sad that we lost someone thanks to their Master, and if I were the one dueling you… I would rather die for you than let you to die!"

"It's alright Ruka… everything is going to be alright." Sly said, wanting to make sure Ruka is going to be okay after what have transpired. During this time, both Ruka and Sly kissed each other for a long time, both of them glad that they got through this duel and then Ruka had this to say to him.

"Sly… I love you!" Ruka cried.

"I love you too Ruka!" Sly responded before a magical door appeared before him and opened with another path that resembles the one that Rua and Patty took. Sly and Ruka then finally stood up and walk towards the path, but not before Sly gave one angry yell to the sky.

"MASTER! I AM COMING FOR YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled out angrily to the sky as both Ruka and himself walked into the door, entering the dimension where Suzy, Rua, and Patty are at this moment.

/

**Master's Domain with Shado and the Master**

"_While we did achieve one soul, the Betrayal of Flames… I cannot believe that he was able to set himself free!"_ The Master grunted to himself. His brainwashing shouldn't have any faults so he couldn't understand why it hadn't worked.

"Master?" Shado asked concerned.

"_Don't worry. Sure one of our own has lost the battle, but it definitely isn't over yet! We still got Suzy and Rua's duel that is going on, and it seems now the entire group is going to be watching Rua's ultimate downfall, and if Ruka had already been crushed by Bob's death… once she sees Rua die, I can't wait to see her reaction! One more soul and I will be reborn… and our plan will finally be realized, transport Tenpei to their dimension, so he can watch his close friend suffer!_" The Master ordered.

"Your wish is my command!" Shado said as he leaves the room to go get Tenpei.

"It will only be a matter of time Duelists of the Prophecy before you meet your doom!" The Master laughed sadistically into the sky as his plan is almost complete; just one more soul is needed and then he will be reborn.

/

TheNew959: This was one hell of a chapter to work on, the ending of Sly and Bob's duel, and the beginning of Rua and Suzy's ultimate duel. This story is just about to be finished on the back of all of this.

Suzy: "Your end is near!"

Rua: "That is one incredible beast! I look forward to slaying it."

Patty: "Rua, don't do this!"

Suzy: "It's over!"

Ruka: "Rua…! NO!"

Next Time: Suzy and Rua's duel continues… and Suzy summons her most dangerous monster to the field, one monster that is going to be very well Rua's undoing, plus with Rua's health condition getting worse every minute, Rua might end up doing something so shocking… that it threatens to devastate the whole group, and it could end up killing him in the process, and with the Master's plan nearing completion, and this journey about to come to its close. Will Rua survive the ultimate duel? Will Suzy finally get her wish granted? Will this mean the end of the Duelist of Prohecy? This is going to be one conclusion to a 3 part event… that you don't want to miss!

Suzy's Ultimate Monster; Darkwatch Dragon, Rua's Drastic Move (The Final Trials Part 3 out of 3)

Card Hint: Darkwatch Dragon (you will see in the next chapter)

Gyaradosmaster: Since the next chapter will be split in half if you don't tell me your opinions…not all of that stuff will necessary be in the chapter. Anyway…Review!


	39. Darkwatch Dragon! Rua's Drastic Move!

Chapter 37: Suzy's Ultimate Monster; Darkwatch Dragon, Rua's Drastic Move (The Final Trials Part 3 out of 3)

Me: Alright… this is it… the shocking conclusion to the Suzy VS Rua showdown, this has been one tough saga I had to make for all you fans since I did took over for Gyaradosmaster, and I hope you like what I am about to do, as you will like this surprise. Plus me and Gyaradosmaster don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all, why in the world we have to remind all of you guys?

/

Back where Rua and Suzy were dueling, I will keep this recap short and simple. It is now the end of Rua's turn and the effects of Shield and Sword wear off. (Equip spell is still obviously equipped). Rua has a face-down and no cards in his hand, and Suzy has 2 so far, and it's now her turn.

"My move!" Suzy said as she pulls out another monster thanks to her field spell and now she has a devastating plan that is going to destroy Rua's chances of winning. "I play my Pot of Super Greed magic card, and it lets me draw 3 cards." She then adds 3 cards and this gives her 4 cards to choose from. "I place 2 cards face-down and summon Sayaka, The Dark Dragon Fiend in Defense Mode!" She said as a 10 year girl in a black bikini with dragon wings and tail appeared on her side of the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 300 Def: 1500 Level: 3

"It's your turn Rua, make it count." Suzy said mockingly with an evil smirk.

Suzy's Hand: 1

"Okay… my move then… I draw!" Rua said as he once again struggles to pick up a card, and this time…he had problems drawing it as his body condition is getting worse every single minute, but after a minute of struggling he managed to draw a card. "I play my Pot of Greed magic card, and it allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." He said as he drew another 2 cards. ''My Shield & Sword magic card might've only lasted for one turn, but my monster is still 400 points stronger than your Dragon thanks to my Equip spell."

Recap in Attack Strength, Power Tool Dragon has right now 3900 attack points, and Suzy's Dark Dragon of the Underworld is 3500.

"Now Power Tool Dragon…attack Dark Dragon of the Underworld again, and this time… it should destroy it for sure!" He yelled as his monster goes for Dark Dragon again, but somehow… Suzy was prepared for this attack.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my 2 face-downs. Attack Guidance Armor and Deck Destruction Virus!" Suzy said, and Rua grunted in annoyance. "Now your attack is redirected to my gal!" she said as Sayaka takes the fall. "And now my powerful traps card activates and you triggered it by destroying Sayaka a monster that was a Dark-Attribute Fiend-Type monster with less than 500 attack points. Now my Deck Destruction Virus card's effect activates, the viral spirits of the Chaos Zone will force you to send 10 cards from your deck to your graveyard, and so far…You have only used 9 cards so far, 6 are right now in your graveyard, 2 are right now on your field other than your dragon from your extra deck, plus the 2 in your hand, means you have 30 cards in your deck left, and now my card activates." Suzy said evilly as the spirits ravages Rua's deck, and starts tossing his cards out of the deck and into his graveyard. "Now say goodbye to 25 percent of your duel deck!"

Rua's Deck: 20

"Even though you cut my deck down to size, remember… your field spell is still in effect, and since you lost a monster this turn thanks to m card… you now lose 600 points." Rua brought up and lighting strikes Suzy, but she felt no pain at all.

Suzy's LP: 2300

"It will take more than that to beat me and I hate to bring even more bad news, but when you destroyed Sayaka, you activated her special ability that lets me summon another one to takes its place." She said as she searches her deck and summons Sayaka again.

"Fine then… I place 2 more card face-down and end my turn." Rua grunted.

Rua's Hand: 0

"It seems so sad since soon I have successfully destroyed you completely! Just face it… you would be better off with me than with that loser Patty. Your end is near!" Suzy mocked as thanks to her field spell she can add another monster to her hand. "Excellent… I just got the things I need to destroy you Rua… and once this is over, you will be my boyfriend forever and maybe you and I can take the throne from my Master and we will end up being the Gods forever in this world! I summon my Dark Dragon of Power in Attack Mode." She said as a kid size dragon appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon/Tuner Atk: 1400 Def: 800 Level: 3

"And when its summoned successfully summoned, I can Special Summon one monster with Dark Dragon in its name, and I choose my Baby Dark Dragon Egg!" she said as black egg appears with a baby dragon in it.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

"Now my monsters, tune with each other so we can crush Rua for good!" Suzy ordered as the Dark Dragon of Power explodes into the light rings and her monsters go in. "Great beast of Darkness heed my call and unleash your power upon my enemies! Bring total darkness to this world! I command you my dear beast and together we shall achieve victory! Awaken yourself from your slumber, and BRING ME AID IN THIS TIME OF NEED! I SYNCHRO SUMMON DARKWATCH DRAGON!" Suzy screams to the sky as all of her rage and anger are being unleashed by a powerful beam that she formed around her like Paradox and then her massive dragon from the sky awakened and it was colossal, like a Earthbound Immortal big. The monster had dark red eyes, a monstrous look, and it was so big, that when it roars, it is almost as a hurricane has hit the place. Rua tried desperately to stand up as the powerful monster was summoned, but he was knocked back to the wall, and he got even more injured than ever and now his heart started to act up on him as if he is having a heart attack.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 4500 Def: 4000 Level: 12

"4500 attack points…. This is impossible… there is no way that Rua can stand up to a beast like that, I think all hope is lost now!" Patty said in frightened worry as Suzy merged herself with her powerful Darkwatch Dragon at the top of its head.

"Your end has finally arrived, now it won't be long before you and I are united forever! Say… what do you think about my beast?" Suzy asked mockingly, but Rua grinned happily and cocky.

""That is one incredible beast! I look forward to slaying it." Rua said confidently as he walks back to his dueling place. "Too bad for you, you aren't going to use it right away! Because I play my face-down trap card Final Stand! If I pay half my life points, and destroy one card on my side of the field, like my Morphtronic Power Streamer Equip Spell, I am allowed to summon as many monsters from my graveyard onto to the field in Defense Mode. However all of their effects are negated." He said before all of his Morphtronics (Celfon, his 2 Magnems, and Dataron) came right back out and stuck near Power Tool Dragon.

Rua's LP: 1700

"And one last thing, our Battle Phase is immediately canceled out as a result, too bad!" Rua said as his heart starts to pound hard, and he had to keep his grip around his heart as he might pass out at any moment.

"Fine then, I end my turn!" Suzy grunted as she was mad that she couldn't attack this turn with her beast. "But know this; you are only delaying your defeat!"

Suzy's Hand: 0

Outside the dueling arena at the bottom of the tower, Ruka and Sly have seen the gigantic Darkwatch Dragon from afar, and Ruka and Sly knows one thing, Rua is in a duel. Ruka was now deeply worried about her brother's safety, and knew that something bad is about to happen to him.

"We got to hurry up to the top of that tower, who knows what could happen at the top?" Sly said as both he and Ruka ran to get to the top of the huge tower that holds both Rua and Suzy's duel. "It's your brother, and from the looks of things, I would say he is about to lose."

"We don't know that, they might still be a chance!" Ruka added as she ran to the elevator with Sly and activated it and took it all the way to the top.

Back to the duel at hand, Rua is now at a tough spot as his health has now went from bad to completely worse as that injury he took cost him a bunch of energy just to get back up to his spot, but he knew that the real Suzy still had to be in there. There had to be some way to get to her, and as he was drawing his next card, he started to get even more blinded.

"_I don't know how much more I will be able to take this, but I have to get to Suzy somehow, and with this card… I might be able to do just that." Rua thought to himself as his heart started to pound even more heavily._

"I play Emergency Provisions, so by sending the 2 face-downs I got to the grave, I gain 2000 Lifepoints." Rua said as he sends his 2 face-downs to the graveyard, and received the points.

Rua's LP: 3700

"And I forgot to mention that one of those trap cards is known as Last Spring of Hope and when it's sent to the graveyard, not only do I get life points equal to Power Tool Dragon's Defense points, but I also get to draw 1 card from my deck." He said as he drew the card. "I place one card face-down and switch my Power Tool Dragon to Defense Mode and end my turn!" Rua said as he places what could as well be his final card and switches his Dragon to defense in hopes of keeping himself safe.

Rua's LP: 6200 and his hand is now 0.

"_Okay, I got a good defense now with my 2 magnets now in play, even if she tries to attack with her Dragon, one of my magnets can save my other monsters, and vice versa. Now until I draw that right card I need badly, I have to play defensively and hope that I can get to her by any means possible, even if it must mean that I have to risk my life to do it." He thought to himself._

Back with Ruka and Sly at the bottom of the tower, as they were about to go on the elevator, they see Tenpei right here, beaten down but not dead to the shock of Ruka and Sly.

"Tenpei… what happened to you…who did this to you?" Sly said as he grabs his friend and brings him up.

"Shado did… he made me come here to see Rua's duel, and he wanted me to wait for you 2 so that he can unite the Duelists of the Prophecy, and in this case… it's us!" Tenpei said weakly as Ruka presses the button to take the elevator all the way to the top, and what was waiting there was Patty, who is watching in horror the duel between Rua and Suzy, and right now… Rua wasn't feeling very good.

"What is going on Patty?" Ruka asked, but Patty was too shocked to answer. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled before Patty came out of her trance.

"This duel is giving Rua's health even more problems now, this duel could be his last!" she explained to her in shock, and that message had Ruka get shocked as she sees Rua struggling to keep himself up after the injuries he had recently had to go through, with the End and right now… Suzy. Sly and Tenpei ran up to her as well and they also got the news, and now they are all forced to watch as Rua duels Suzy, and it seems Suzy is now ready to start her move.

"Alright… it's move!" she yelled as her field spell now lets her add another dragon to her hand. "Now… DARKWATCH DRAGON! Attack Rua's Power Tool Dragon with Dark Stream Blast!" she yelled out as her monster charges its power darkness beam and then fires it straight at the dragon.

"Did I state early on in the duel, or did you forget that since I have Morphtronic Magnen on the field they're the only monsters you can attack and since I've two of them, you can't hit any of my monsters." He stated as his magnet defends is Dragon.

"I hate to state this, but thanks to my field spell, when I've Darkwatch Dragon on the field at the beginning of my Battle Phase… your monster's special ability is automatically canceled out… so your Dragon is no longer safe from my attack, and one last piece of bad news, should one of your monsters go down thanks to my dragon, all of your other monsters will be destroyed with it!" Suzy said evilly and with her evil laugher her Darkwatch Dragon's attack continued. Her attack succeeded, and Power Tool Dragon was destroyed, and then her field spell's effect activates and Rua gets hit with lighting again.

Rua's LP: 5600

"And now my monster's special ability activates, when one goes, they all go!" Suzy yells in a wicked tone as all of Rua's other monsters where also destroyed in the same attack. "And for each monster that is taking out by my Darkwatch Dragon's special ability, you take 800 points of damage, plus the 600 for all those monsters you lost thanks to my field spell's effect. Just in case math isn't your subject, 800 times 4 is 3200, and 600 times 4 equals 2400, and when you add that up you get 5600! That is all you have left as when it's subtracted, you will have 0 Life Points and that means… you have lost the duel!" Suzy mocked evilly as the blast covered the entire battlefield on Rua's side, and Rua tries his best to stay standing as he takes the hit of the super charged monster, but now… he couldn't, and at the end… the attack got through, and Rua was seen screaming in pain as Suzy's monster injuries him beyond repair and soon he was blasted straight to the wall again, and everyone was shocked to see Rua's defeat.

"Oh no!" Sly said in horror.

"This can't possible!" Patty said in shock and in tears.

"Rua just lost the duel!" Tenpei added through his tears.

"Rua….NO!" Ruka screamed out in tears and she was horrified that her brother had died right in front of her thanks to Suzy's attack.

_"EXCELLENT!"_ The Master cheered sadistically. _"Suzy has managed to do it… she has defeated Rua!"_ He and Shado were in the Master's room with the scene showing Rua's defeat as the smokes clear to see Rua was still alive.

"Your plan has worked, now we can finally start…!" Shado said, but he soon sees that Rua still has 500 life points left somehow. "Wait… what's this?" he asked in shocked. "He still has 500 life points left! He is still in the duel, Master!"

_"WHAT! I thought Suzy would have beat him by now, anyway… next turn he is finished for sure…and his soul shall belong to me! _The Master said and chuckled darkly.

"You might be asking yourself why I didn't lose the duel Suzy." Rua said weakly, shocking Suzy.

"Wait… what's this?!" Suzy said as she notices Rua struggling to stand up after his attack that nearly took all of his strength away and now he is standing back up with the last bit of his strength left in him and he had some kind of card in his hand.

"You might have forgotten about the trap card I had in play. It's called Insurance. If I returned this card to my hand, I gain 500 life points, and I did it right before your attack, so I am still in the game!" Rua explained. "Suzy… I know it is going to be hard when I say this… but I never got to know you very well, so I can't consider you as a friend!" This shocks Suzy, and her old self comes back momentarily and now she is even more horrified to see that her Darkwatch Dragon is now out and merged into her.

"What do you mean?" Suzy asked as she isn't brainwashed at the moment.

"Well… despite the first day we met and the first tag team tournament we had together, I was just awkward around you, and especially on that day you kissed me. I know Patty that what happened was wrong and how she wasn't right for me, but I never wanted to hurt your feelings on purpose… at that time, it just happened unexpectedly." Rua explained as his first part of his message.

"I know!" Patty responded. They had talked this over before after all.

"Also Suzy… the way you dueled me last time and when you fell from that cliff and almost vanished completely…I almost felt I had lost you and it felt bad, but at that time I started to realize something. Maybe if I had just accepted you as a friend at that time I wouldn't have to bring this up right now and at my bad state I am in right now thanks to you being possessed by the Master." Rua added.

"So what I was doing the whole time, I was brainwashed by the Master?!" she asked in shock.

"Exactly, but I forgive you anyway. I forgive you for that duel you had with me on that cliff, and for what is now happening here and perhaps now I am ready to accept you as a good friend. I know I was awkward around you at first, like that first day at class when you laughed at my bad jokes, and all, but it felt good to find someone I can relate to. We both use Machine decks and we bonded well during the tag team tournament we had in class. I was just so afraid to admit this at this point, but I hope that you are willing to understand this…we are just friends even though you did this, and whatever happens you've to remember this we are friends no matter what. I am good friends with Tenpei, Patty, Sly, and I am a brother to Ruka and they all respect me because I was a good friend to them and I think you can learn from me about friendship, courage, bravery, and that you can decide your own fate and not listen some evil spirit that is corrupting you at this very moment." Rua said and finished his speech.

Suzy was motionless for a moment, and the Master tries to take over her mind with his powers again and now a battle in her head is starting to take place as Rua drew his card. "Now I end my turn; and I let you choose if you want to attack me and get your wish granted. It's now all up to you, but know this… I know deep down you will make the right choice!" Rua said, finishing his speech for real now.

"Rua… don't do this!" Patty yelled as he didn't do anything this turn and now Suzy is preparing to attack, but the battle in her mind continues.

"Darkwatch Dragon… Attack Rua…." Suzy said as she was about to attack, but she couldn't do it at all, and she hesitated big time. "I can't do it! This should be no brainer since if I blast him… I win the duel, but then again…maybe he is right!"

"_I don't care what he is saying! I will attack with my Darkwatch Dragon, and destroy the rest of Rua's life points and then he will have to be my boyfriend." The possessed side of Suzy's mind said._

"_No! Rua is right! Maybe I didn't get to know Rua that well because he was awkward and little afraid around me, but I just want someone I can relate to, someone to help me get my past behind me and Rua is that someone and he is right. I can be a good friend to him and maybe one day our relationship can develop! Yes I might have to deal with Patty, but at least it will be worth it than having to do it cheaply!" Suzy said normally as she is trying to fight the Master's control._

"_The offer you are about to receive is in your grasp and there is no turning back on it! Finish him…FINISH HIM NOW!" The Master said while possessing Suzy again._

"_No, I want to do it the right way and either I can still give Rua a chance to win or I can surrender the duel and offer my soul instead to you and I know Rua will get me back by any means possible, along with his group… I believe in him as much as his friends do." Normal side of Suzy said.._

"_But the offer is right there, do it! FINISH HIM NOW!" the Master said again._

"_What am I saying…I should still try to make things right now, and by activating my Darkwatch Dragon's special ability… I can destroy the monster, and destroy Dark Dragon Realm, and still give Rua a chance to win." Suzy said normally and then she realized the truth about the Master. He only cares about himself, and that she was deceived from the very beginning, as she was used as a pawn in his scheme for world domination. "Or maybe the Master was lying the whole time about the offer, in order for me to destroy Rua completely, and then not revive him! I know what I must do! Master! Get out of my head! I know you have deceived me the whole time! Rua was right…I can develop courage, strength, friendship and that I can finally be his friend despite our awkward beginnings! I can do it!" Suzy said._

Suzy then screamed in terror as she uses her strength to separate herself from her Darkwatch Dragon and remove the evil spirit from her very head, knowing that the Master deceived her the whole time, she knew she had to fight it, and thanks to Rua's help, she was able to do just that. The rest of the gang cheered for her as she finally was able to split apart from her Dragon, and remove the Master's spirit in the same way that Bob did when he had to fight it. Patty knew that Suzy could do it, and that Rua helped her, and was glad that Rua could be a help to someone other than himself.

"Suzy… I can't believe it, but you did it." Patty said in shock and wonder as she was able to conquer the darkness that was in her heart.

"I knew I had it in you." Ruka added.

"Despite all of that…. I don't know if Rua could be saved… look!" Tenpei said in shock as Rua was about to fall to the ground completely, but not before Rua said this. "Suzy… congratulation… you won!" At this time everyone looked shocked and horrified.

Rua's LP: 0

Everyone ran up to him and hoped to see that he was alright, and then he started to glow as if he was about to be sent away to the stars and then absorbed for the Master's revival. Everyone at that time was in tears since Rua was about to die, but Ruka took it the worst of them all, but not before Rua gave his last words.

"Rua… I never attacked you at all, so you didn't lose the duel just yet… please… don't die on me now!" Suzy cried, but Rua hugged her and brought her up to a kiss. Patty realized what Rua had to do in order to set things right, and decided that she would let him do this despite the fact that she hates Suzy.

"I know I haven't lost the duel…but it is too late for me anyway. My body just gave way, so to end my suffering… I surrendered the duel to you, despite that promise that I would fight you with all my heart and all my soul, but I just couldn't do that at all. Simply because I knew I didn't had it in me at all, and so did my body." Rua said as he coughs out blood.

"Patty… I love you, and remember this… I am always going to be in your heart forever, always! Just like I promised you, and Sly… watch out for my sister and Ruka…. I love you!" Rua said as he starts to fade away into the stars and in minutes, he did, but his duel disk didn't vanish and his life point count was still at 500, despite him surrendering. It showed that he only did it because his injuries were too great to continue. Suzy then starts to regret all her actions that she had done up to this point, and she yells out.

Then suddenly, the spirit of the Master appeared behind them, laughing evilly and everyone turned around to see his spirit in anger, especially Suzy, and Ruka.

_"I cannot believe it! Even though you broke my spell, you actually managed to defeat Rua completely because he was too injured to continue on…I would give you your prize yet you now don't want it!"_

"LOOK MASTER!...You are going to pay for all of your actions… just wait until I get my hands on you, because once I do… you will be sorry that your goons ever took me in!" Suzy grunted angrily at the Master, and he started to chuckle.

_"Grunt at me all you want… you won't get to me because I know I will defeat you easily, along with the other 4 members of your group. However we had a deal, you won…you now get Rua once my plan is complete, and thanks to you… all I need to do is one more thing, and it's done!" _The Master smirked happily.

"Why don't we make a new deal? It seems that Rua's LP on his Duel Disk hasn't gone out yet, and it is his turn. I will take over for Rua, and should I lose you will revive Rua, but I take his place!" Patty grunted angrily at Master, who is interested in the deal, and Suzy agrees.

"To me… that will work! If Patty wins, I go, if I win, she goes! But either way Rua will be revived and you better stay true to your word or when we get there, I will make you suffer for everything you have done to all of us, and I don't want to be possessed by you anymore! I want to do this _duel the right way, and that is with you out of the picture!" Suzy added._

_"Fine then… it's your choice, Rua will be revived, now it time to see who will be taking his place. Normally I would be reborn right now, but I am intrigued to see how this goes this goes, and whoever loses will lose his soul for Rua's revival."_ The Master said as he disappears so he can let Patty and Suzy duke it out to the end. Patty then got his duel disk and mixes all of her cards that she would use, places them in her deck, and then they proceed to the battlefield.

''_Foolish mortals! Can't they understand that is too late to do anything even with Rua! My revival can't be stopped!''_

"Alright Suzy, as much as I would like to be an offer to the Master for Rua to come back, I cannot make this easy for you, so we will duel each other until the very end, and whoever wins gets Rua back, and that is an offer itself!" Patty said as she readies herself for her rematch with Suzy, despite the fact that she is using a bit of Rua's deck, and 500 life points left, but she is going to go through with this.

"Yeah… I know it's painful to make a choice like that, but when you are fighting for a good cause, you must not go easy on each other, and I don't intend on doing that, so let's duel!" Suzy said as the rematch between Patty and Suzy will now begin.

**To be continued!**

TheNew959: WOW… this is sure a shocking chapter, and the battle that will settle the rivalry between Patty and Suzy at high stakes is about to begin, and whoever wins… gets Rua, and the loser will be offered as the tribute for the Master, this is one new saga that you must see to believe.

Patty: "What's happening to you Suzy?

Suzy: "My psychic powers! I can't control it!"

Sly: "At this rate, we could all be dead!"

Ruka: "I just hope one of them ends up winning as I am ready to make the Master pay for what he has done!"

Next Time: Suzy and Patty are going to go at it to settle their rivalry once and for all, and this duel I will promise you, is a no holds bar one. Winner takes all, and the loser pays the ultimate price, and I will promise you… the outcome of this duel will end up taking one of their lives, but it will be for the better, but who's life is going to be taken is the questions as this is an episode you must not miss.

Next Time: The Ultimate Rivalry Duel, Winner Takes All!

Card Hint: Monster Reborn


	40. Settling the Score! Patty VS Suzy!

Chapter 38: Settling the Score! Patty VS Suzy!

The New959: Alright, I know it is sad to see Rua die in front of everyone's eyes, but don't worry… he is coming back in this chapter, but the question is… who is going to take his place in the ultimate rivalry duel between the 2 girls that want Rua badly, Suzy and Patty, and it's now time to see this epic duel unfold from here, so enjoy the chapter.

/

To get everyone caught up to speed here, Rua and Sly had to take on Suzy and Bob for their respective tests before they can get to the Master and while Sly has managed to win against Bob, Rua's bad health condition ultimately cost him the duel when Suzy managed to summon Darkwatch Dragon. By the time Suzy broke out of the Master's control, Rua had already passed out, and a few tearful moments later he died, but not before Patty and Suzy made a deal with the Master that whoever loses will be the tribute to the Master's revival instead of Rua. So far Suzy has 2300 LP left with only 2 cards in her hand. On her field was Sayaka Fiend, Deck Destruction Virus, Dark Dragon Realm, and Darkwatch Dragon, but Patty who is now taking over for Rua has only one card in her hand, and no cards on the field to defend her, and worst of all she has only 500 LP left.

"Thankfully… Rua was able to leave a good card for me to use against you and let me warn you… the only person that is going to have the honor of reviving Rua is me. However I did understand your plea…that you wanted to be friends with him, but let's get on with this duel." Patty said as she is ready to settle the score with Suzy for Rua right now. "I play Card of Sanity, and it lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

"Alright… it seems we have an old score to settle then, I am going to enjoy this duel!" Suzy said with a small smirk. "Even if I'm not using my normal deck!

"I start by activating my Thunder Life Spell Card! Now by sending one Thunder-Type Monster from my Hand to my Graveyard, I gain life points equal to my monster's attack points. I send my Sanga of the Thunder to my graveyard, and since it has 2600 attack points, I gain 2600 Life points." Patty explained as she sends her monster to the graveyard, and green aura restores her points.

Patty's LP: 3100

"Now I play a Spell Card known as Offering to the High Thunders!" Patty yelled out. "By paying 1000 Life points, I can revive 1 Thunder-Type monster from my graveyard, and call it out to the field immediately, and I am going to summon my Sanga of the Thunder in Attack Mode." She said as she brings back her beast from the graveyard that looks like a Thunder God without the legs or a waist.

Patty's LP: 2100

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 2600 Def: 2200 Level: 7

"That is only the beginning as I am going to send him to my graveyard again, so I can Special Summon a monster that is even stronger then Sanga! Ultimate Lord of Storm and Thunder shall arise! Its lightning destroys anything on its way! I summon Raiden, The Thunder God!" Patty yelled out as lighting strikes her monster, destroying it, and then a new monster appeared on its place. The new monster looked like a tall monk who was wearing a straw hat. Electricity was surging through its body.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 3500 Def: 3300 Level: 9

"You might want to prepare yourself Suzy for a heavy thunder storm, as my beast has a handy special ability! By banishing my Sanga of the Thunder from the grave, I can destroy one card on your side of the field." Patty said with a smile, but Suzy mocks this as she knew that Patty had done a mistake.

"Hate to give you the bad news, but Darkwatch Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects, sorry!" Suzy mocked her, but Patty kept smiling.

"Who said I was targeting your Dragon? I am actually targeting your Dark Dragon Realm field spell, since it was the source of Rua's problems… I paid close attention to the duel with you and Rua, so I know how to beat it!" Patty said and that comment surprised Suzy, as her field spell disappears, meaning that Darkwatch Dragon can be affected by monster effects when it attacks and that she now has to start drawing her cards if she wants more monsters.

"Okay… you destroyed my field spell, but you still got a long way to go in this duel before someone wins! I will be the one bring back Rua, even if it must means I have to take you out to do it!" Suzy said, slightly annoyed since her field spell is now gone.

''I know that you want that, but it won't change the fact that you and I have to settle this score! I will end my turn with 1 face-down!" Patty said as she places her card.

Patty's Hand: 1

"Well I can tell that you have gotten better, but like I said… this is only the beginning of our rematch, and I don't intend on going easy on you!" Suzy said as she drew her next card. "Now… Darkwatch Dragon attack Raiden, The Thunder God with Dark Dragon Stream Blast!" she yelled as her Dragon roars and fires its attack.

"I knew you would do that move and this card is going to save me from it! I play Synchro Block, and it activates whenever a monster on my opponent side attacks. Now by removing Power Tool Dragon from my graveyard from the game, I can negate your attack and end the battle phase of this turn." Patty said with a slight smirk as a spirit of Power Tool Dragon appeared in front of Raiden and protected it from the attack.

"Well, it is seems that you will be living another turn, but you better have more tricks ready, because I'm not going to hold back! I know I said this already, but one of us is going to revive Rua and it is going to be me, and I might convince him not to revive you at all since I did all the work to save him! I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Suzy said and glared at Patty. _''She got lucky there…I'll destroy her on my next turn!''_

Suzy's Hand: 5

"Alright… let me show you some old tricks." Patty said as she drew her next card. "You remember this fella from our first duel… don't you.'' Patty said to spook Suzy out, but Suzy looked uninterested.

"Just summon your pathetic monster!'' Suzy mocked.

"Well if you insist. I summon my Elecgiraffe!" Patty said and her electric giraffe appeared on the field.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1200 Def: 100 Level: 4

"I am shocked that you are still using that same monster from our first match! I was hoping you had better cards up to this point." Suzy mocked, then she starts to remember "Unless…."

"I see you remembered its special effect. It can pull a direct attack on you! This is for Rua! Elecgiraffe, attack Suzy directly!" Patty ordered as her pet fires lighting at Suzy and hits her.

Suzy's LP: 1100

"I wouldn't normally say this…but Patty has really grown as a duelist, and I think she can hold off fine with what she's got." Tenpei said for his friend, and gave her a smile.

"Yeah… I'm amazed!" Ruka added..

"I agree, but this is still a long duel and with Darkwatch Dragon on the field and her 2 card combo with Deck Destruction Virus and Sayaka the Dark Dragon Fiend, Patty is going to have to take her dueling to the next level if she wants to win this one." Sly said, pointing out the facts that everyone probably remembered.

"Sly has a point and that is why my Raiden card is going to do the trick! By banishing Morphtronic Magnen from the grave, I can destroy another card… and since Sly pointed it out, your Deck Destruction Virus card is next!" Patty yelled out as Raiden fired another lightning bolt towards the Trap card, and then it went boom.

"Well you destroyed my Trap Card, but that's no reason to get cocky Patty!" Suzy grunted.

"Yeah… well maybe this face-down will make you reconsider your words!" Patty added as she places her card face down.

Patty's Hand: 0

"Alright… let's see what I can do! I know… Darkwatch Dragon! Demolish Elecgiraffe with Dark Dragon Stream Blast!" she yelled out before her dragon attacked again.

"You think that I am going to be easily taken out by Darkwatch Dragon, but I won't let that happen! Raiden has another special ability, I can tribute Elecgiraffe, and add all of my pet's attack points straight to Raiden until the end of this turn and he also becomes your new Attack Target." Patty said before her Elecgiraffe vanished and all of its strength was transferred to Raiden. (4700 Attack Points) "Now Raiden… counter her attack!" Raiden then flies up and fires a lightning bolt at Darkwatch Dragon.

"My Darkwatch Dragon won't be easily beaten as it has a few abilities left. By banishing my Dark Dragon of the Underworld from grave, my monster is safe!" Suzy said as a dark barrier forms around Darkwatch Dragon and stops the bolt.

"But you are still going to take the difference in damage and as I recall; my monster is 200 points stronger than your Dragon!" Patty pointed out in anger as thunder strikes Suzy and she falls to the ground.

Suzy's LP: 900

"Do you think I'm done? I play the Equip Spell Darkwatch Veil! Not only does my Darkwatch Dragon get a 500 point boost, but when it attacks next turn, let's just say you are in for a huge surprise. So just wait next turn, but if you thought that is bad, I also play the Trap card, Curse of Sayaka! Here's how it works, the control of my Sayaka monster changes to you. You can think of it as a nice friendly present from me, but you probably want to know why I am doing this. You see after I activate another Trap Card, Revival Curse! Now you get back one monster from your graveyard, but I can choose what that monster is. I am going to let you get back your pet Elecgiraffe." Suzy said with an evil smirk as both her Sayaka monster and Elecgiraffe appear to Patty's side in Defense Mode. "Do you want to know why I am doing this!? It's so that I can defeat you in the most horrific way possible!" Suzy yelled out, but suddenly her head started to feel funny and painful again, and then soon… she was possessed by the Master again.

"_Finally, some rage that I can use to possess Suzy again!" The Master smirked as then he starts to take control of Suzy again, and this time… she is really possessed. "Now… time to take another soul!''_

"What's happening to you Suzy?" Patty worried as she sees Suzy getting possessed again by the Master.

"Nothing… it is just a little headache, nothing much… but I am looking forward next turn to demolishing you completely, I end my turn… make your final move!" Suzy mocked.

Suzy's Hand: 5

"Alright… you left me no choice! I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw 2 cards from my hand! Next I will place 2 more cards face-down and switch Raiden to defense mode and end my turn." Patty said as she gets her defenses ready for what is about to happen next. _"If all goes well, I should be able to survive the next turn on a good note. My two trap cards I got on the field are Zero Gravity that will switch the positions of all monsters on the field, and my Raiden's Rage card that will switch Darkwatch Dragon to attack mode and double Raiden's attack points. If all goes well… I win the duel Let's just hope this plan works!" _Patty thought to herself._ "Of course Raiden's Rage has a nasty side effect so if I time this wrong or anything goes wrong all my cards on my side of the field will be destroyed at the end of the turn."_

Patty's Hand: 0

"Alright… prepare for your defeat! Darkwatch Dragon attack Raiden, The Thunder God and this time, finish it!" Suzy ordered with all her hatred and anger as her monster proceeds with the attack, but Patty was ready with her face-downs.

"Not so fast… I play both my Zero Gravity and my Raiden's Rage trap cards!" she yelled out, but a dark aura then covers the cards and Patty was confused as of why they didn't activate. "Why aren't they activating?"

"Now you see the surprise that I told about last turn. When a monster equipped with Darkwatch Veil attacks, every single Spell and Trap card on your side of the field is negated and destroyed!" Suzy said with an evil smirk as Patty was now horrified that her plan will not work, and then her Raiden monster got destroyed.

"Yes… and remember… when one of those monsters goes, your other monsters go as well, so say goodbye to Elecgiraffe and my Sayaka fiend that I gave you and remember that for each monster destroyed this way you lose 800 points! One last thing, when my Curse of Sayaka is out and the monster I gave you gets destroyed, you take 400 points of damage, and next turn that monster will be revived on your side again." Suzy added as Patty tries to take the pain, but she couldn't… and then Suzy's Psychic Powers activate again and a red aura appeared around her. "This is what I call true power! Now you'll see how it feels when my psychic powers push you to your limit!

Patty was horrified, scared, and now completely screaming in terror as the attack hits her and it blows her straight to the wall in such an intense speed that there is a chance that Patty might have been seriously injured. However another conflict in Suzy's mind starts as the attack starts to go all around the field, and even at one point it started hitting the gang members. Luckily they managed to get out of the way in time.

"At this rate, we could all be dead!" Sly panicked as he ducks for cover from Darkwatch Dragon's attack. The attack starts to blast all over the place as Suzy's powers started to go out of control since The Master and Suzy are having another battle in the mind,

"_I have told you not to interfere" Suzy said in her normal state as she was now mad that the Master interfered again._

"_I am just helping you out, making things go quicker so I can get you Rua back, and remember that he will be brainwashed for you should you win right away." The Master said._

"_We had a deal, and now you broke it! You know what…. I rather be your offer than having to see my potential friend suffer for what I am making her go through for you! I caused enough problems with Rua, and now I have to set things right… so don't interfere!" Suzy yelled out bravely_

"_But why? I gave you the offer, and now you are turning yourself out of my control! If you don't want this, then so be it!" The Master yelled out as he got out of Suzy's mind completely, snapping her out of his control, and now she sees that is Patty nearly dead and that she caused all of this pain with her own psychic powers and as her Dragon continues to attack, she realizes that her powers were the cause of this._

"My psychic powers! I can't control them!" Suzy whispered horrified since she is the one bringing this all upon them and herself, and she knows that she has to set things right in some way. There was one way to do it, but since it was still her turn, she couldn't do anything about it and she tells her Dragon the orders to cease its attack.

"DARKWATCH DRAGON! STOP! I BEG YOU!" Suzy yelled out as her monster continues its path of destruction. At first it didn't listen, but suddenly a few moments later, it did stop as she ordered, and as a result… Patty's field was completely empty.

Patty's LP: 100

"Finally… it stopped and look!" Ruka said as the Dragon stopped its destruction and then she sees Suzy in complete tears since she was regretting everything that she has done up to this point, including hurting Patty with her stunt.

"What…. Have….. I…..Done…..?!" Suzy cried out as she collapses down to the ground after what just happened. The destruction of the arena and the near death experience that Patty had to go through. However Patty was also waking up and standing tall and she too sees Suzy crying.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked worried.

"I have brought this all upon myself. I should have realized that my own powers would get me here! I just injured you, Rua, plus almost everyone here. I am so sorry!" Suzy cried, and Patty walked over to her, along with the rest of the gang.

"Hey… I understand. You have the same feelings for Rua as I do, and our own rivalry has brought this all upon ourselves, and now it was taken to the extreme because of our own choices. I should have realized it too when you attacked me. Perhaps it really would had been better off if one of us had to go instead of Rua, because he was a brave boy and that he would risk his neck for anyone, including me and you. I know you are feeling sorry for what you did, and I understand that you just wanted to be close to Rua." Patty added as she places her hand on Suzy to make her feel better, but to no avail.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Rua was watching as all of the action unfolded through a vision, and she was horrified that the 2 girls that were fighting over him had to come to this shocking conclusion and he started having thoughts to himself.

"I cannot believe that Patty and Suzy are fighting to the death to save me. I know Suzy is a good duelist and I just wanted to be friends with her, even if it makes Patty little jealous. Patty as she wants to be with me through the end, but I know this I will do both things. Perhaps their rivalry resumes after all of this, but I rather see that happen then have to be here any longer. It doesn't matter who wins since I am going to get back he person that loses by any means possible. If Patty goes and I end up with Suzy, I will set things right to get Patty back and vice-versa, but I just hope that I get my hands on that Master once I get out of here." Rua thought to himself as he watches the tearful moment of Suzy, grieving after all she has done.

"I just wanted to be his friend, someone that he can be close to, but you wouldn't let that happen and thanks to my selfish desires this is where it got me, nowhere! Yes I kissed him on that day, and I admit that I might love him, but I love him even more now because he risked his neck to save me and now I want to do the same for him. I think that you Patty… you are the right person for him… but know this… once you win against the Master and get us all out of there, I will be back for him, just like old days." Suzy said with a bit of a smile at the end of all her crying.

"I know that… and I am willing to let you be a friend to him, and I now I want to be your friend so what do you say Suzy? Friends?" Patty asked, and Suzy shook her hand.

"Friends!" Suzy replied and Patty and Suzy are now officially friends. "But know this, our rivalry over Rua. It will still apply."

"I know, but remember that I'm still the one dating him." Patty added.

"Yeah, but I am ready to make it all up to you and him, I will revive him, but sadly there is only one way do so. However I don't want you to suffer any more than I had to suffer. I am surrendering the duel! You won Patty!" Suzy said in tears one more time as she places her hand over her deck, confirming that she is surrendering the duel completely. Darkwatch Dragon disappeared afterwards. It knew that Suzy was done.

Suzy's LP: 0

Suzy then collapses right at the scene, and she had some final words, but then a bright light appeared before the group, and coming out of that portal was none other than Rua himself, all repaired, all better now. Ruka, Sly, Tenpei, and Patty ran to hug Rua as he is now alive, with Patty and Ruka in tears.

"I am glad you made it back Rua…I was so worried for you, after what happened. I saw why you wanted to risk your life to finally snap Suzy out of the Master's trance, but you really scared me to death!" Ruka said, but when she mentioned death she slapped him in the face. "That was for scaring me!" she added angrily before she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "But that is for being brave, and everything else."

"I know and Patty and Suzy…thank you! I know that what you had to go through for me was painful, but at least I am now back, and I intend to make things right!" Rua added as both Patty and he walked over to Suzy, who is about to fade away, but she was happy that Rua and Patty were together.

"Rua I know that what I have done was wrong, and you were right all along. I was being used and I knew that the Master would lie about his offer as he only cares about himself, but I managed to bring you back by surrendering this duel. The thing is… I never wanted to bring any of this to you, and I just…. I just…" she struggled to say as she was slowly fading away.

"You what?" Rua asked as he held her dying hand.

"I never wanted to join the Chaos Commanders or hurt you at all… I admit it…. I love you!" Suzy said, and Rua brought Suzy up for a kiss before she faded away and Patty saw that Rua really wanted to make it up to her in some way, and decided she wouldn't mind the kiss despite their rivalry.

"Thanks Suzy… I knew you would see the truth." Rua thanked her in tears as she is about to fade away completely.

"You too Rua. One last thing, if we do get out of here at the end, you know after beating the Master. Why not have a rematch, and this time… we bring out best to the end no matter what! You were one heck of a duelist and one with a pure heart, thank you." Suzy said as she now fades away completely into the stars as Rua and Patty then broke down in tears.

/

_Meanwhile, in the Master's chamber, the Master is now excited as their plan is finally at its end and he has already prepared final things he needs for the ultimate duel._

_"We did it! The souls we need to revive my ultimate form, the end is near! Once I defeat all of the Duelists of the Prophecy… the Chaos Zone will spread across the world… and I will become immortal"_ The Master laughed as all of his energy focused on one point and soon… The Master is appears in a new form and he was wearing in case you might be asking what an emperor would wear. Shado, Lunar, and Twila applauded at his work and proceeded to bow down to the Master, but the Master looked at them pitifully.

"Master, we are so grateful that your plan is finally being realized. After your final battle against the Duelists of the Prophecy, once you win… we will all be immortal!" Shado said, and the Master just laughed wickedly.

"I know that what you three have managed to do was great and you have served me well up to this point, but I am sad to say I have other plans for you!" The Master said as he grabs Shado and Master absorbs with his hands his life force, making Shado older and older until he was an old man. Shado had always feared something like this would happen, but he had been sure that Master wouldn't betray them.

"Why Master… why? We had an official deal, you brought me here to be your servant, and I have served you well! Why are you doing this to me?" Shado asked in fear as he was now old and wicked.

"You want to know why… It's because of the final words of The Prophecy. It says 'After ultimate evil is revived, the three of chaos sacrifice themselves for the era of absolute darkness.' Your deaths were written in the prophecy and we all know…that it's foolish to go against it!'' The Master said and his hand started to glow purple. Shado started screaming in pain before he just…vanished.

"Master! Please don't do this!'' Lunar begged as he and Twila were grabbed and their life forces were then absorbed into the Master's body as well. The two of them fell to the ground before they disappeared as well.

"Now… with everything set in motion, it is time to finish what I started years ago, it is time Duelists of the Prophecy… for your ultimate battle!" The Master said before he teleported out of there to go get his ultimate deck so he can fight Rua and the gang.

…

Gyaradosmaster: Yeah…All three Chaos Commanders are gone now. To be honest I originally planned for the main characters to have 5 VS 3 against them, but having that and The Master duel in a row would've probably felt…Actually I'm not sure, but…yeah. Let's just get to the preview.

''Welcome to the Ultimate Chaos Zone!''

''You…you'll finally pay for everything that you've done!''

''Even with the 5 of you…you will never beat me!

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style: Final Battle Begins! VS: The Master!

''Just face it…you're all doomed!

Gyaradosmaster: And I don't have anything else to say…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like…even though MewLover54 is probably the only one who is going to review!


	41. VS: The Master! Last Battle Begins!

Gyaradosmaster: Umm…The duel in this match…is actually written by me this time. You see…I was little disappointed in TheNew959's version, so I made my own. However I still have some problems with my inspiration so there isn't much dialogue in the duel…and I really apologize for that. Also all the stuff before the match is written by TheNew959.

Anyway…sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded…I wasn't feeling like writing or fixing anything for a long time. And there were times when I was just lazy. We don't own 5D's…and I'm really starting to run out of disclaimer-related jokes!

Also…even though it will be little confusing…I changed Patty's card names from Elecs to Watts since I realized that it's just easier to use the dub names for that.

….

Back with the gang, they were all just crying on the ground, shocked over Suzy's death, and what they had to go through, but Rua starts to feel angry.

"I can't believe this…We have fought through The End, and our friends that we have to kill just to get to the Master. All the deception that we had to suffer through! All the pain and agony we felt! All the precious lives that are in stake! I have had it up to here!" Rua said as he gives a gesture to show how much he was fed up with all the stuff he had to deal with, and he proceeds to yell to the skies.

"Master! If you hear me we are going to settle this, here and now! " Rua yelled to the sky as he wanted the Master to hear his message. "It is time that you stop hiding like a coward and start dueling us as a man! "

"Sheesh! Stop your yelling! I'm right here." The Master said in the sky.

"Here? Show yourself!" Sly demanded.

Suddenly…The Master teleported to where the gang has been standing for a while now and the Master looks now a lot younger. He looks like he was around in his late 30s. He had a long black hair, pure black eyes that showed no emotions and there was a shadowy aura around him. He had a black and white duel disk ready on his arm.

"I am here!" The Master said and the group turns to see the Master, now in the flesh and they were all furious to the core after everything they have went through. "It seems that all five Duelists of the Prophecy are finally here at last. I still can't believe that you got here after all the suffering my minions and their minions put you through. How does it feel to kill a good friend of yours, especially a one that had those pathetic feelings for you Rua?'' The Master asked from Rua to see if he had an answer, and indeed he did.

"It feels disgraceful, like I'm a jerk or a fool! However you're the one that made this all happen, you took control of both Bob and Suzy during their duels…and me and my friends are going to make you pay for everything you've done!" Rua grunted angrily as he charges at the Master, but he teleports out of the way before Rua landed a punch.

"You have to fight a lot harder than that to beat me! Though I've to say…even if you try harder, you still won't beat me." The Master said evilly as he suddenly appeared behind Rua and Rua immediately turned around to punch him again, but he dodges all of his hits with an amused expression on his face.

"I don't know what kind of magic you use or what you intend to do when your plan would succeed, but one thing is for certain, we will not allow that to happen!" Sly yelled at The Master, but his expression remained unchanged.

"Yeah…we are all in this together to the end!" Tenpei added.

"Through the bonds of our friendship; and our own courage…we can overcome any obstacle no matter what they are! Yes we had to go through hard times, but thanks to each other we overcame them!" Ruka said in tears, but the Master just laughs.

"Oh please, save me from all that friendship and bonds stuff. I've gotten here without any of that and in the end you must realize…power is the most important thing. Thanks to all the souls I have absorbed, I am now ready to complete the final phase of my plan defeating all 5 of you in the ultimate duel!" The Master laughs out before he snaps his fingers and then they are all teleported to a new realm.

In this new realm a large dark temple surrounded all the duelists. Around the temple appeared a lot of blue flames and in the flames there were lot of statues of all the duelists the gang had defeated. Behind each duelist was a large black obelisk.

Rua, Ruka, Tenpei, Patty, and Sly are all suddenly transported to the center of the arena while The Master stands above on one of the obelisks, smirking evilly to the group.

"Impressed?!" The Master asked evilly. The gang noticed that they aren't on the same place they've dueled before. This is was an entirely new realm, called the Ultimate Chaos Zone, where the Chaos Zone brings the worst out of itself. It's like the extreme version of the recent duels they have had.

"Not really, but what is this realm?" Rua demanded.

"I call it the Ultimate Chaos Zone, its place where the Chaos Zone is at its worst, and it's so horrible that you can die even if you are in the middle of a duel before your life points are even close to zero. If any of my attacks on you worms hit, you will feel that pain forever, but enough talk…It is time we settle this, once and for all!" The Master laughed evilly as he activated his duel disk.

"I hope you are ready as there are 5 of us, and only one of you!" Sly brought up, but the Master just laughs at that comment. "What's so funny?"

"Do you think that I don't know that? I am going against 5 of you and there is just me. Having it any other way would it make unfair to you because my deck contains the three Wicked Gods! The three Gods that will end your lives for good and make you feel such unimaginable pain that you wish that you were dead! And once you're all out of the way I shall become immortal and the ruler of this world! "The Master said evilly as he laughs…for the umpteenth time

"That will never happen, but we have done enough talking! So let's get this duel on as I am in a hurry to end it right now!" Rua said as everyone arms their decks and drew their cards.

"Here's the deal…I will start the game with 10000 life points, while each of you mortals will have 4000 LP. Once my first turn ends you're free to attack and that will be your only chance to attack so you better make it count.'' The Master explained briefly.

"We'll just see about that!'' Rua said before he notices the statues started to glow in darkness around them. "Hey, what's up with the light show?" he asked.

"Oh you will find out soon enough, but let's just say you better hope that your Life Points don't reach zero! But let's get this show started right now! DUEL!" The Master said.

Master's LP: 10000

Everyone Else LP: 4000

''Since I'm alone, I'm going to start. Watch out, since the ultimate despair starts right now!'' The Master said and drew his sixth card. He laughed darkly as he looked at his hand. It was a good start for him. ''I start by Special Summoning Chaos Servant, Prodigy.'' The Master said and a small white demon with black wings appeared in front of him.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

''This card can be special summoned when I control no monsters. However he won't be alone anymore, since I summon Chaos Servant, Hunter.'' The Master said and next to Prodigy appeared a completely white demon with pure black bow.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 1500 Def: 1500 Level: 4

''When Chaos Servant, Hunter is summoned to the field, one of you takes 400 points of damage from each Chaos Servant monster I control. That's 800 points of damage coming your way…Tenpei!'' The Master said and two arrows shot out from Hunter's bow and in an instant they had hit Tenpei.

Tenpei's LP: 3200

Tenpei grunted in pain when the arrows hit. The pain he felt then felt much more intense than in any other duel before. However he could still stand up. ''So, since you damaged me first, does that mean that you acknowledge me as a big threat?'' Tenpei asked confidently.

''Incorrect. The weakest ones must be eliminated first, so they can't provide support to the stronger ones.'' The Master said causing Tenpei to frown a little. ''I place a face-down and end my turn.'' The Master said. The group was quite surprised that that was all he did for his first turn.

The Master's Hand: 3

''That's it? You're going to end your turn with just those monsters?'' Sly asked. It's not that he wanted him to summon stronger monsters; he had just expected him to summon something stronger.

''I want to see your worthless struggle before I destroy you. It's only fair.'' The Master said with a smirk. Sly just glared back at him.

''Well in that case, I think it's time we start. I draw!'' Patty said and drew a card. She frowned a bit when she looked over her hand. It wasn't a bad hand, but it wasn't exactly good either against someone like this. Nevertheless she had to deal with it. ''I summon Wattcobra in Attack Mode!'' Patty said and a small electric snake appeared in front of her and hissed at The Master.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 1000 Def: 500 Level: 4

''This small reptile has a very handy effect. It can attack you directly, so you better prepare for some damage! Go, Wattcobra!'' Patty said and Wattcobra shot out a small lightning bolt from its mouth. The lightning bolt hit The Master directly, but he didn't look fazed at all.

The Master's LP: 9000

''Do you really think that measly 1000 points hurt me?'' The Master said mockingly, but Patty didn't mind his comment at all.

''Maybe it doesn't, but now I can activate Wattcobra's effect! When Wattcobra inflicts battle damage I can add 1 Watt monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Wattbutterfly.'' Patty said and started to search her deck. She quickly found what she was looking for, showed it to her opponent and added the card to her hand. ''Next I set two cards and leave it there.'' Patty said, feeling very proud of her first turn.

Patty's Hand: 4

''Then it's my turn.'' Ruka said and examined her hand. It was full of new cards, which honestly made her feel little uncomfortable since she still preferred to using her spirit friends. ''I start by activating a Field Spell, Light Spirit World.'' Ruka said and she expected a change of scenery, but to her displeasure the place remained the same. ''Why didn't the scenery change?'' Ruka asked disappointed. She looked at her duel disk and saw that her Field Spell had activated successfully so that confused her even more.

''Ultimate Chaos Zone rules out all the changes Field Spells might do. You can use all the effects of the Field Spell, but you can't get rid of Ultimate Chaos Zone.'' The Master explained. Ruka frowned a bit, but she was glad that she could still use the card's effect.

''In that case, I summon Holy Knight of the Forest, Wanko in Attack Mode.'' Ruka said and a small elf in a gold armor wielding a sharp dagger appeared in front of her.

Attr: Earth Type: Fairy Atk: 1100 Def: 1600 Level: 4

''Thanks to the effect of Light Spirit World my Holy Knight gains 400 Attack and Defense Points. Also as long as there is a Field Spell on the field, this monster is the only monster you're allowed to attack. However that's for later. Now Holy Knight of The Forest, attack Chaos Servant, Prodigy!'' Ruka commanded and Wanko threw his dagger towards the small monster and as soon as the dagger hit, the monster was destroyed instantly.

The Master's LP: 8500

''Thank you since now I can activate my Trap Card, Chaos Promotion! You see, with this card's effect since you destroyed a Chaos Servant monster, I can summon a Chaos General monster from my deck as long as it's two levels higher than the monster that was destroyed. So say hello to Chaos General, Doom Blader!'' The Master said and in place of the Prodigy was now a large white demon with black helmet and black twin swords.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 2500 Def: 1800 Level: 6

Ruka frowned a little as she looked at the intimidating monster. She hadn't expected that by destroying his monster, he would be able to summon a stronger one. ''I set one card face-down and give Tenpei a go.'' Ruka said as she nodded to Tenpei, who nodded back.

Ruka's hand: 3

''Okay then, my turn!'' Tenpei said as he looked at his hand and smiled. He could make some nice combos with this hand. ''I start by activating a Continuous Spell Card, Ascending Soul! As long as this card stays on the field, every time I Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster I can add one of the tributed monsters back to my hand. Let me give you an example right now!'' Tenpei said and he activated another card from his hand.

''I activate Ritual Spell Card, Ceremonial Water Mirror of Ritua! I tribute my Level 4 Ritua Shellfish in order to Ritual Summon my Level 4 Eviritua Psychelone!'' Tenpei yelled out as a blue portal appeared in front of him. Inside that blue portal went Ritua Shellfish and soon from that same portal appeared a fiendish water monster with two black wings and a long black tail.

Attr: Water Type: Fiend Atk: 2150 Def: 1650 Level: 4

''Now the effects of Ritua Shellfish and Ascending Soul activate! First thanks to Ritua Shellfish's effect I can check the three top cards of my deck and then put them back on top or to the bottom of the deck in any order.'' Tenpei said and he did just that. He returned the first card to the bottom and changed the position of the second and third card. ''Next thanks to the effect of Ascending Soul I can return Ritua Shellfish back to my hand.'' Bright light surrounded his Duel Disk as his card returned from his graveyard.

''Next I summon Ritua Diviner in Defense Mode.'' Tenpei said and a scaly monster with a drape on his face and a red cape.

Attr: Water Type: Sea Serpent Atk: 1200 Def: 800 Level: 3

''Then I activate his effect. I can declare a card name and if that card is the top card of my deck I can add it to my hand. I say that the top card of my deck is Poseidon Waves!'' Tenpei said and he flipped his top card and it was indeed Poseidon Waves. ''However I'm not done since now I activate Eviritua Psychelone's effect!'' Tenpei said and Psychelone started to glow blue.

''_Is he ever going to end his turn?'' _Sly thought little annoyed. It wasn't that he minded that Tenpei got a good hand. He was just worried that if they take too much time, stopping Master might become impossible.

''Thanks to Psychelone's effect I can declare a type and an attribute and if you have a monster of that type and attribute in your hand, that monster is automatically returned to your deck. I choose Fiend and Light and you'll show me the card in the center!'' Tenpei said as he pointed at the card he wanted The Master to show. The Master just chuckled darkly at this.

''Fine, here's my card.'' The Master said as he showed the card to everyone. The group gasped when they saw what the card was. ''Unfortunately for you, The Wicked Eraser is Dark and Fiend so he stays in my hand.''

''No way…he already has a Wicked God in his hand?!'' Rua said shocked. He had personally witnessed that card's powers…and he definitely didn't want to see that monster again. ''Guys we have to take down his monsters! He needs three monsters to summon a Wicked God so let's make sure that he can't summon it!'' Rua yelled out and soon after he heard sounds of approval.

''I'm on it! Eviritua Psychelone destroy Chaos Servant, Hunter with Cyclone Blast!' Tenpei commanded and Psychelone created two Cyclones that crushed the Hunter at the same time. Once again The Master didn't even flinch as he took the damage.

The Master's LP: 7850

''Then I set one card face-down and end my turn.'' Tenpei said with a content smile. He was very satisfied with his first turn.

Tenpei's Hand: 2

''In that case it's my turn. Draw!'' Sly said as the finally started his turn. He studied his hand and frowned a bit. He got bunch of Gem Angel cards, but hardly any Gem-Knights. Nevertheless he had to deal with it. ''I summon Gem-Knight Iolite in Defense Mode.'' Sly said and a blue knight with some kind of blue scythe as a weapon. (Looking at the card…I've no idea what that weapon is supposed to be.)

Attr: Earth Type: Aqua Atk: 1300 Def: 2000 Level: 4

''I set a card face-down…and unfortunately that is all I can do.'' Sly said disappointed. He was so far the only one that wasn't able to deal damage to The Master. Not to mention that he really wanted to make sure that The Wicked God doesn't appear.

Sly's Hand: 4

''Last, but not least! It's my turn!'' Rua said excitedly as he drew his sixth card. Unfortunately he couldn't destroy The Master's monster with this hand, but there was something else that he could do. ''I summon Morphtronic Magnen in Defense Mode.'' Rua said and a familiar blue magnet appeared in front of him.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 800 Def: 800 Level: 2

''As long as this guy stays in Defense Mode it's the only monster you can attack. However since Ruka's Holy Knight of the Forest has the same effect you're forced to attack it, but you can't since you're also forced to attack Magnen. In other words, you can't attack at all'' Rua said triumphantly. While he was disappointed that he was unable to attack, being able to defend like this was the next best thing. ''Then I set two cards and call it a turn.''

Rua's Hand: 3

''There's five of you yet you only managed to inflict 2150 points of damage. I'm disappointed in you Duelists of Prophecy.'' The Master said with a dark chuckle, causing the entire group to glare at him.

''Says the one that only dealt 800 damage on his first turn.'' Sly said back with a smirk. While he thought that this was a good comeback, Master as usual didn't look insulted at all. Instead he had a very wicked smirk on his face.

''I'm sorry about that. Let me fix that during this turn!'' The Master said as he drew his card. _''Excellent…Just what I wanted.'' _''I activate a Spell Card, Wicked Deal of Greed! Now, by revealing one monster in my hand I can draw 1 card for each three levels that it has. I'm sure that you're already familiar with my Level 10 Wicked Eraser.'' The Master said and he flipped the card around to show it to the group. None of them were amused that Master got more cards so easily.

''That means three more cards for me! Next I activate the effect of Chaos Servant, Prodigy in my grave. By banishing it along with another Chaos Servant monster, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Chaos General monster from my hand. So I banish Prodigy and Hunter, in order to Special Summon Chaos General, Dread Tactician.'' Master said and next to Doom Blader appeared a white demon with black cape and a large black staff.

Attr: Light Type: Fiend Atk: 2050 Def: 2200 Level: 5

''I don't think so! I activate my Counter Trap Card, Wattcancel! Now by discarding a Watt monster from my hand I can negate the summon of your monster and destroy it! I discard Wattbutterfly, so say goodbye to your Dread Tactician!'' Patty yelled out and a large thundercloud appeared above Dread Tactician. A bolt of lightning then appeared from it and headed straight towards Tactician. However he blocked the lightning bolt easily with his staff and soon after the thundercloud disappeared.

''I should've probably told you, Dread Tactician is unaffected by all Trap Cards. Also he has another handy special effect. Once per turn I can negate the effect of one of my opponent's monsters and I choose Holy Knight of the Forest, Wanko!'' Master declared and Dread Tactician send out a purple beam from his staff towards Ruka's monster and Wanko was soon surrounded by purple aura. The monster was clearly in pain as it kept clutching its head and letting out small yelps of pain.

''How dare you do that?!'' Ruka asked angrily. She would never forgive anyone that hurt any of her monsters outside of sending them to graveyard. It didn't matter if she didn't have a spiritual connection to that monster, she just couldn't stand it.

''I dare to do lot more than that! With Holy Knight's effect negated, I can attack freely. Now Chaos General, Doom Blader…attack Rua's Morphtronic Magnen with Chaos Slash!'' Master commanded and Doom Blader rushed towards the small robot with one of its swords in front of it. Unfortunately Rua hadn't been prepared for this so he had no choice, but to take this attack. ''Also if you think that you're safe because your monster is in Defense Mode then you're wrong since Doom Blader can inflict Piercing Damage!'' Doom Blader's swords glowed red as it slashed at Magnen. Magnen blew up to pieces and the explosion sent Rua several feet back.

Rua's LP: 2300

''This…is…nothing.'' Rua convinced himself, but the truth was that the attack had caused him a lot of pain. The pain was even more intense than in the duel with Suzy. Rua eventually managed to walk back to his spot. He was limping a little, but otherwise he seemed to be okay. ''Is that all you got?'' Rua said. He wasn't worried about direct attacks since he had Morphtronics, Scramble as his face-down card.

''No, since now I activate Doom Blader's second effect. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster, I can reduce its Attack Points by 500 and it can attack again as long as there is a monster on my opponent's side of the field! Now, Doom Blader destroy Tenpei's Ritua Divider with Second Chaos Slash!'' Master said and Doom Blader headed towards Tenpei's side of the field. However Tenpei was prepared for this assault.

''I activate my Trap Card, Poseidon Waves! Now not only is your attack negated, but you take 800 points of damage to boot!'' Tenpei said and once his Trap Card opened up, a huge blast of water was shot towards Doom Blader. However Doom Blader just went through the water with its swords outstretched and soon all the water was gone. ''What the…''

''Chaos General, Dread Tactician has one more effect. As long as he stays on the field, all other Chaos General monsters are unaffected by Trap Cards when they attack. Now Doom Blader, finish your Second Chaos Slash!'' The sword on Doom Blader's right hand flashed red as it slashed at the small monster. Tenpei tried to remain standing on his place, but the force of the attack blasted him backwards anyway.

Tenpei's LP: 2000

''It will take more…'' Tenpei had to cut his sentence short when he suddenly felt a stunning pain run through his body. He kneeled down in pain and clutched his head.

''Tenpei!'' Rua yelled worried. He probably would've run to him, but he had a feeling that Master wouldn't allow it. All others looked worried at Tenpei as well as he tried to get back up. Several seconds passed and then all of the sudden he got up, looking perfectly fine. ''Tenpei…are you okay?'' Rua asked little confused. He couldn't help, but feel that something was off.

''I'm perfectly fine Rua. I just got caught off-guard.'' Tenpei said calmly and he turned towards Master. Rua saw that he wasn't fine…he was his best friend so obviously he would know if something was wrong. However he didn't know what that something was so he had to stay quiet for now.

Master just smirked as he saw this. He knew exactly what was going on and he knew that it was only about time until Tenpei drew…that card. ''Since Doom Blader destroyed a monster in Defense Mode, I activate his effect again! I reduce his attack power by 500 and now he will attack Wattcobra with his Third Chaos Slash!'' Doom Blader jumped towards opponent's monster for the third time, this time attacking Patty's side of the field. Patty had no way to stop the attack so Wattcobra was destroyed in second. Even though the damage was small, Patty barely managed to stay on her spot.

Patty's LP: 3500

''That certainly was intense…'' Patty said as she let out a small sigh. It had been a while since she last dueled in a field like this, but those duels were nothing compared to this.

''Now Chaos General, Dread Tactician…destroy Ruka's Wanko, Holy Knight of the Forest!'' Master ordered and Dread Tactician rose his staff, twirled it around and two red beams were shot out from it. Ruka could've activated a Trap Card now, but she decided to save it for a better time. Wanko tried to hold the attack off with his own sword, but was unable to do so and the attack got through successfully. Like Patty, Ruka was able to just barely stay on her spot.

Ruka's LP: 3450

''I…can…handle it.'' Ruka told herself. Like Patty, it had been a while since Ruka had dueled on a field like this, but she still refused to fall down. ''However now Wanko, Holy Knight of the Forest's effect activates! When he is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed him loses 500 Attack Points.'' Ruka said and a light beam shot out from her graveyard and that light beam surrounded Dread Tactician. Dread Tactician suddenly felt weaker as its attack points dropped to 1550.

''Do you really think that 500 attack drop is going to upset me?'' Master asked sarcastically. _''Besides…Dread Tactician won't be around for my next turn.''_

''Even so, that's the end of your attacks right?'' Ruka asked hopefully. To be honest she was little confused that Master didn't attack any of them directly even though he had the chance.

''Yes, for now. I set two cards face-down and watch you hopelessly struggle.'' The Master said with a small chuckle. _''Everything is set for the summoning of the Wicked God. Just one more turn. One more turn until these pests fall into eternal darkness.'' _

''Back to me then! I draw!'' Patty said as she started her second turn. She too was little confused of Master's actions. She was especially confused since she knew that The Wicked Eraser gains more attack power from each card on the field, so she couldn't understand why he didn't attack directly. _''Well…it's only good for us.'' _''I start by summoning Wattoad in Defense Mode.'' Patty said and in front of her appeared a small electrified frog.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 700 Def: 200 Level: 2

''When Wattoad is summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Watt monster from my hand and I choose Wattfox!'' Next to the small frog appeared about equally sized electrified fox.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder/Tuner Atk: 800 Def: 100 Level: 2

''Now I tune my level 2 Wattoad with my level 2 Wattfox! In great lightning, one monster remains idle! A monster that withstands the harshest storms! Synchro Summon! Appear, Watturtle! '' Patty yelled out as her two small monsters turned into stars and disappeared from the field. Soon on their place was a normal-sized black turtle with a yellow shell that had electricity surging through it.

Attr: Light Type: Thunder Atk: 500 Def: 1600 Level: 4

'You know, you could've summoned something stronger.'' Sly commented flatly. He was quite used to Patty summoning out these weak monsters, but in his opinion…this wasn't the time or duel to summon monsters like that.

''Well I didn't bring this guy out for attacking you know. With that I end my turn.'' Patty said, confident that her Watturtle was capable of keeping her safe._ ''Of course I can't defend forever…I've to go on offense at some point.'' _Patty thought to herself. However she was sure that her friends could deal some damage while she could keep them safe with her card.

Patty's Hand: 2

''Okay, it's my turn!'' Ruka declared as she drew a card. ''I activate Pot of Greed and I'm quite sure everyone knows what it does!'' Ruka said and once she added the new cards to her hand, she instantly smiled. Finally a card she had a spiritual connection with. ''First I activate a Spell Card Photon Lead! This card allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Light monster from my hand and I choose my good friend, Regulus!'' Ruka said happily as her cherished white lion appeared to the field. Immediately after it appeared, the Field Spell granted him his power boost.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 2100 Def: 1500 Level: 4

''_Ruka, are you okay? This duel looks dangerous.''_ Regulus said worried. Ruka gave him a confident nod and Regulus believed that she was indeed okay. '_'Good then.''_ Regulus said and then searched the room with his eyes until he spotted Sly. _''Good luck to you as well, Sly.'' _Regulus said with a small nod. Sly only nodded back since he still wasn't used to communicating with those spirits.

''Next I summon Fairy Archer in Defense Mode.'' Next to Regulus appeared a kneeling small fairy with yellow wings and golden bow. Like with Regulus, Field Spell immediately activated and gave Fairy Archer her power boost.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 1800 Def: 1000 Level: 4

''Now with Fairy Archer on the field, I activate her effect. You take 400 points of damage from each Light monster I control and since I control 2, you take 800 points of damage.'' Ruka said happily and Fairy Archer shot out two arrows for her bow and both went through Master. Like before, Master didn't look fazed by this damage.

Master's LP: 7050

''That's not all! Now Regulus will attack your Chaos General, Dread Tactician!'' Ruka said and Regulus dashed towards his opponent happily. Regulus took a large bite off of the Dread Tactician and in couple seconds the monster was completely destroyed.

Master's LP: 6500

''Thank you Regulus. With that I end my turn.'' Ruka said with a small smile. She was really glad that she was able to damage her opponent by that much and she was sure that Tenpei also had something strong in his hand.

''Yes, it's Tenpei's turn! Now he can use Psychelone's effect to return Master's Wicked God back to deck!'' Rua said excitedly. He was really worried that Wicked God could come out any turn so having it returned to the deck would really ease his nerves.

''Okay…it's my turn.'' Tenpei said with a very strange tone of voice. As soon as he drew his card, he froze momentarily. Suddenly he felt something taking over his mind and for some reason…he didn't try to resist at all. After that, Tenpei kept standing on his place, not doing anything. This obviously made everyone else really worried about him.

''Tenpei, are you okay?'' Ruka asked concerned. The blank look on Tenpei's face was making her really anxious since the blank look made him look…odd.

''Never better…since I've the ultimate card. Ultimate card that will decide this duel! On this field no normal being can survive! The field of the strongest Wicked Gods! I activate a Field Spell, Lockdown of Absolute Chaos!'' Tenpei declared loudly as he slapped the card on his Duel Disk. The card glowed purple and soon completely pitch-black cages appeared around each duelist and encased them inside.

''What the…Tenpei! Where did you get that card?'' Rua asked shocked. The cage around him didn't look that threatening, but considering the name of the card he knew that it must be dangerous.

''Did you really think that all my minions did to your friend was beat him up? They put a small curse on him…a curse that would activate once his Life Points drop to half on the Ultimate Chaos Zone. That curse forces him to activate that Field Spell and after that…the curse fades.'' The Master explained with a dark chuckle.

''Wha…what happened?'' Tenpei asked once he returned to normal. He couldn't recall what had happened during the last few minutes. He then noticed the cages around everyone. ''What are these cages?'' Tenpei asked, but no one had an answer to that question…well aside from The Master.

''As long as Lockdown of Absolute Chaos stays on the field, all players can only activate 1 Spell, Trap or Monster effect per turn. Only way to bypass this effect…is by controlling a Wicked God! However should this Field Spell be removed from the field…the controller takes 8000 points of damage!'' The Master explained and he started to laugh wickedly. Rua and others looked at each other worried. This definitely spelled trouble.

...

So…yeah. It felt…kind of nice to write a duel after a long time. I can't say that my inspiration has fully come back, but since I started this duel…I intend to finish it. I just hope that it doesn't take too much time…since this match will be long! Possibly a 4-part match actually…at least 3.

I…I really don't have anything else to say so…I'll give you your preview!

''As long as this Field Spell stays up we can't do anything….but if we destroy it, Tenpei will...''

''As soon as I summon this card, I will no longer be restricted by this field!''

''Guys you've to destroy the Field Spell! It's the only way!''

Next on Duel Academy 5D's Style: VS: The Master! Chaos Lockdown!

''I'm sorry…Tenpei.''

Okay…I think that's all for now! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
